


27 días.

by Heda_YLH



Series: 27 días. [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Heart, Injured Lexa (The 100), Minor Anya/Raven Reyes, Modern Setting Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Sick Character, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Soulmates, lexa - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 135,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heda_YLH/pseuds/Heda_YLH
Summary: Una historia curiosamente romántica cuyo origen y desenlace fue en el curso de 27 días, mismos 27 días que hora tras hora, latido tras latido, apagaban el corazón de una de ellas, refugiándose en el de la otra. 27 días para descubrir que, quizá el amor no se retiene únicamente ahí.O bien, la historia de cómo una muy adolescente Clarke Griffin se encuentra en el hospital por una infección y, pese a ser advertida sobre sus pasos por los pasillos, es atacada por una rabieta de cierta paciente cuyo pronóstico es más negro que su sentido del humor y esperanzas.





	1. Prólogo.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicatoria.  
En memoria de mi pequeña hermana mayor, carajin de cariño y una de las mejores amigas que el mundo del fanfiction y, sobre todo, del fandom Clexa pudiera ofrecerme.  
May we meet again, Sil.

## Prólogo.

Toda su vida había ido al hospital. No era un sitio especialmente nuevo para ella. No le gustaba. Se le antojaba demasiado blanco… insultantemente blanco. Sin embargo, nunca le disgustó esperar, sabía que algo bueno saldría de aguardar, como el helado que su padre le regalaba si se comportaba mientras su madre salía o los permisos de difícil obtención cuando su mamá la veía, completamente asombrada, sentada en esas sillas en expectativa de su presencia.

Se había vuelto experta en esperar durante su vida. En recepciones de hospitales, del aeropuerto, en el pórtico de su casa.

Pero sabía que siempre vendría una recompensa después.

Esta vez, sentada, mirando el diverso escenario del que sólo era un personaje de marco, se sentía absorta en la más completa, caótica e infernal incertidumbre.

Mientras un número rondaba por su mente: 27.

La cantidad de días, ahora tan insuficientes, que había estado con ella…


	2. Día 1.

Lanzó un suspiro al cielo.

Odiaba esto. Más que nada detestaba perderse el verano y no lo había notado hasta ese preciso momento, observando como el sol bañaba con sus rayos los techos de los edificios alrededor. Odiaba pensar que ir al colegio era mucho más tentador con tal de no estar ahí; acudir a clases con sus amigas y disfrutar las tardes sin realmente nada que hacer, pero lo que más que nada extrañaba era dibujar y abstraerse en ese mundo que sólo conocía cuando se trataba del papel, los colores y ella.

Dejó escapar otro suspiro, recordando cómo es que se estaba perdiendo la oportunidad de acudir al seminario de arte que llevaba esperando todo el año y, con ello, sus oportunidades de conseguir una beca en algún instituto que valiera realmente la pena cuando se graduara.

Miró con cierto anhelo el horizonte antes de notar que la cabeza le dolía, justo como llevaba haciéndolo desde días atrás, tanto que le había robado el apetito y toda su energía. No fue hasta que se desmayó frente a su madre el día anterior que prestó real atención a sus síntomas. Evidentemente discutió contra la iniciativa de acudir al hospital donde Abby trabajaba en el departamento de emergencias, pensando que un par de analgésicos, líquidos y una buena sesión de sueño le harían sentir mucho mejor. Debía aceptar que si poseía algún don era el de una magnifica elocuencia, cosa que frente al pragmatismo de su madre y la buena voluntad para mantener a su mujer feliz de parte de su padre no hizo efecto. Por mucho que alegara sobre las clases que perdería, las oportunidades en su educación universitaria si se le ocurría faltar al seminario, así como otros datos aleatorios hasta ahora desconocidos para la pareja, sólo inclinaron la balanza a cuidar de su salud en lugar de ponerla en riesgo con todos aquellos compromisos. El único punto a favor que le dieron fue permitirle un par de horas para demostrar que estaba mejor antes de tomar acciones más resolutivas al respeto.

Clarke lo aceptó de buena forma, mientras su madre médico miro a su padre con cierta desaprobación por ser tan condescendiente y, tras los minutos pactados, ambos padres se encontraron con su hija temblando por el frío, ardiendo por la fiebre y pálida, aun con voluntad férrea peleo contra su propio organismo antes de perder el conocimiento al intentar reincorporarse de su cama para seguir discutiendo.

“Es todo, Clarke, iremos al hospital ahora”, sentenció su madre mientras ella y Jake la arrastraban hasta el asiento trasero de la camioneta. Por mucho que la chica rogara con la mirada a su padre, éste negó con una rápida sacudida de la cabeza, genuinamente preocupado.

* * *

“Es hepatitis A”, informó un colega de Abby con sencillez. Dos de los tres Griffin presentes alzaron las cejas, “no es grave, pero me gustaría que Clarke se quedara para vigilarla unos días”, concluyó Markus Kane.

“Pero, nunca le han donado sangre ni consume drogas, ¿cierto Clarke?”, preguntó Jake, confundido.

Clarke arrugó el entrecejo y negó tan rápido como su cuerpo le permitió. Es decir, ocasionalmente fumaba y quizá alguna vez Raven había hecho que ella y Octavia probaran marihuana pero no creía que ese evento aislado hubiera derivado en esto, ¿o sí?

“No, cariño. Lo que tiene Clarke lo provoca un virus diferente”, explicó Abby. “Seguramente si no la llevaras a comer a ciertos lugares, esto no habría pasado”, observó ávidamente la mujer. El pobre hombre abrió tanto como pudo sus ojos, asustado de ser el autor del padecimiento de su única hija.

“No creo que debas asustarte Jake”, interrumpió el otro médico, “lo normal es que la infección se hubiera autolimitado sola pero en este caso, con la rutina de Clarke y quizá el mal hábito de ignorar lo que va mal en su organismo, se añadió algo de deshidratación, eso es todo”.

“Sobreviviré”, concluyó Clarke ante todo el discurso. “¿puedo irme ahora?” débil como estaba, pero con la esperanza de salir de ahí, se dispuso a saltar de la camilla, haciendo que Abby interviniera en el acto.

“Lamento decir que no”. Marcus Kane la detuvo. “Hay ciertas anomalías en tus estudios de laboratorio…”

“Tendrás que quedarte para ver que no haya algo más, cielo”, terminó Abby por su colega.

Clarke sintió como la sangre se escapaba de su rostro, nunca en su vida la habían hospitalizado, es más, rara vez se enfermaba. Las únicas veces que estuvo en el hospital fue cuando iba de visita con su mamá o la esperaba para irse a casa juntas.

“Él es Lincoln”, apuntó Marcus a un chico de color, alto y extremadamente musculoso, tanto que realmente parecía que su uniforme blanco reventaría en cualquier momento, mismo que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, quien le sonrió para darle confianza, pero tuvo el efecto contrario con su corte de cabello tipo militar y los tatuajes tribales en ambos brazos. “Te ayudará a prepararte mientras tus papás y yo hablamos de algunas cosas”. Dicho esto, firmó sobre la carpeta que debía ser su recién creado expediente y lo cerró para entregárselo al enfermero.

Clarke lo sintió como si fuera una sentencia de encarcelamiento y aquella firma, el golpe del martillo.

Y fue así como terminó recluida en el ala de pediatría desde el día anterior, aunque técnicamente ya no debería estar ahí dados sus diecisiete años, pero era el único espacio privado disponible y su actitud infantil que no ayudaba demasiado.

* * *

No es que no le gustaran los hospitales, de hecho, podía recordar cuando le prometía a su mamá que estudiaría para ser una gran doctora como ella cuando era una niña, sin embargo, conforme fue creciendo la ausencia de Abby constante y su estrés frecuente por aquel sitio la hicieron desistir totalmente. Es decir, le parecían interesantes desde cierto punto de vista aunque, en su mayoría, se le antojaban carentes de vida y color.

Y en este momento en particular le abrumaba cuán infernalmente aburridos le resultaban. Ser paciente era mucho menos glamuroso que pasear por los pasillos con bata blanca, saliendo tan pronto el reloj indicaba que era el final de su jornada.

Por mucho que se esforzará, Clarke no se veía a si misma atada a horarios estrictos, con apenas unos minutos de si misma para las personas que amaba y el resto de sus sueños. Amaba a su madre y admiraba lo que hacía diariamente, las vidas que salvo y las que salvaría, pero nunca estaría dispuesta a regalar de sí misma tanto como ella o al menos eso pensaba. Quizá sólo le faltaría conocer a la persona correcta…

Dispuesta a creer que su pequeña estancia hospitalaria atraería un poco más la atención de sus padres, prometió no quejarse cuando ambos prometieron lo más que pudieran. Sin embargo, Clarke estaba consciente la mentira parcial en sus palabras ya que, para empezar, su padre estaba de paso entre uno de sus múltiples viajes de negocios antes de tomarse unos días de vacaciones y su madre, sin duda alguna, pasaría más tiempo revisando a sus otros pacientes que en su habitación. Teniendo eso en cuenta, Lincoln sería su única compañía por lo menos algunos minutos durante su turno, donde la mayoría de ellos se irían en buscar una vena apropiada para colocar la vía intravenosa que sería el grillete perfecto para mantenerla en paz.

Eso sí, debía admitir que su naturaleza era más que otra cosa, inquieta. Lo que la llevó a descubrir en su primera mañana de estadía intrahospitalaria la forma de colarse por las escaleras del servicio para llegar con facilidad al tejado del hospital, donde se encontraba justo ahora.

“¡Aquí estás!”, escuchó vociferar detrás de ella y no existió ni un solo cabello que no se erizara en el cuerpo de Clarke al ver la enorme y amedrentadora figura del enfermero acercarse. “No deberías estar aquí”, volvió a gritarle.

“Sólo he venido a tomar algo de sol”, dijo como si nada mientras encogía sus hombros. Pretendiendo indiferencia cuando realmente, le aterraba el tono del joven.

“Tienes prohibido hacerlo”, la riñó Lincoln, quien la miró con aspereza, logrando imponerse ante la pequeña rubia.

“Bien”, gruñó rindiéndose. Por mucho que le gustara usar el nombre de su madre para defenderse, sentía que no valía la pena.

Lincoln la acompañó hasta su habitación, sin separarse ni un centímetro de ella, soltando algunos bufidos al ver que la vía en su brazo estaba llena de sangre y habría que cambiarla, acción que tampoco emocionó demasiado a Clarke.

\- _Felicidades, Griffin. Tendrás sesión de piquetes más tarde- _se regañó frustrada cuando le notificó previo a darle una buena noticia.

“A propósito, no había notado tu ausencia hasta que llegó visita para ti”, anunció cambiando un poco su actitud, mostrándole una sonrisa acida antes de darse vuelta y desaparecer.

Pensó de inmediato en sus padres, después de todo no podían solo haberle abandonado sin proveerle al menos algo más que su móvil y un cuaderno como objeto de recreación, pero no. No encontró los cálidos ojos de Jake ni la sonrisa tranquilizadora de Abby los que esperaban por ella, sino la cínica sonrisa de su mejor amiga sobre su cama.

Raven Reyes, famosa por su inteligencia y reconocibles rasgos latinos impactantes, llevaba un atuendo típico de viernes, sumamente desenfadado, portaba su chaqueta de cuero favorita parcialmente desgastada de las mangas pero que, fuera de verse antigua, le daban un toque más salvaje, debajo una sencilla blusa sin mangas color blanco, vaqueros ajustados y los legendarios converse con los que solía competir en atletismo cuando le apetecía. Su cabello estaba suelto, parecía ondulado a propósito pero lo cierto era que al deshacer su cola de caballo usual por las mañanas, obtenía un peinado digno de cualquier salón.

Raven era la clase de chica que resaltaba en todo, inteligente, astuta y perspicaz. Si de algo carecía, era de sentido artístico porque en todo lo demás, cómo le encantaba echarle en cara a Clarke ‘le pateaba el trasero sin esfuerzo’.

“Hepatitis, ¿eh?”, le preguntó pícaramente, “¿Habrá sido Finn o Nylah?”

“No es de _esa _hepatitis, Rae”, aclaró antes de dejarse caer al lado de la latina, genuinamente exhausta por estar en ningún lugar, removiendo a Raven quien se había permitido estar cómoda mientras esperaba por ella.

“Eso dices tú”, respondió Raven. “No puedo creer que te hayan excusado la última semana de escuela por algo como esto, te ves particularmente bien”, mentía y Clarke lo sabía. En el cuarto de baño estaba un muy sincero espejo.

“Y me siento bien, pero no soy yo quién da las órdenes”, se quejó. Sí, estaba cansada y un poco débil, pero más allá de eso, no era una mentira entera.

“¿Segura de qué lo estás?”. Esta vez la pegunta fue seria y directa.

“No me estoy muriendo, si es lo que te preocupa”, señaló Clarke sin mirarla, desviando los ojos al techo, “No dejaré a mi padre a tu merced, eso tenlo seguro”, bromeo para romper la tensión en la cara de la latina.

“Oh, sabes que soy su favorita por mucho”, le siguió la corriente Raven.

Por supuesto que le preocupaba su estado, eran amigas desde pre-escolar, se conocieron gracias a uno de los múltiples abandonos de la madre de Raven al salir de la escuela, siendo tantos y tan seguido que Abby y Jake prácticamente la adoptaron desde entonces. Abby la adoraba como una hija más, dado que la ciencia de la que su verdadera hija carecía, la encontraba en la morena con demasía. Por no mencionar a Jake, ambos tenían una conexión especial por una loca obsesión en un viejo proyecto de una ingeniero que abandono su tesis antes de concluirla.

Raven no dudó en revelarle que perdió la mitad de las clases del día porque no podría con la incertidumbre de sobre su salud tras enterarse de su colapso la tarde anterior por la fiebre. Por supuesto, su madre no fue muy sutil a la hora de informarle a la mitad del pasillo escolar cuando la chica casualmente la encontró en lugar de a Clarke. Raven quiso escaparse del colegio, pero sabía que, si lo hacía, la mayor parte de sus planes para el verano corrían riesgo y se podría decir que no eran pocos y, sin saberlo, a la mitad del mismo se agregaría uno más que terminaría por dejar de lado el resto.

Clarke bajó la mirada hasta los ojos marrones de su mejor amiga, quien suspiró de alivio, consciente de que no estaba ni estuvo en peligro inminente, así que con ese pensamiento salió de la incómoda cama para entregarle un pequeño presente.

“Te tengo algo”, buscó en su enorme mochila- sólo ella sabía que tanto aparato cargaba en ella-, sacando una pequeña bolsa de cartón y de ella un pastelillo que sabía le fascinaban a Clarke, “ahora que sé que no morirás, no quiero que la comida de este sitio te envenene”. Señaló con su cabeza la bandeja con alimentos sobre la mesita de noche, cuyo contenido era un insulso plato de fruta y una gelatina para la comida.

“¿Te he dicho que te amo?”, Clarke no pudo evitar mirarla con todo el cariño que sentía por ella pero se abstuvo de cualquier seriedad, siendo tácito el amor fraternal entre ellas pero, sabiendo como era Raven, prefería no ponerse demasiado cursi. En su lugar, saltó para coger el pequeño regalo sin idea de cuanta hambre tenía. El esfuerzo le generó un poco de nausea, pero se convenció de que no era relevante.

“No lo suficiente, Griffin. Nunca lo suficiente”, se encogió de hombros Raven, sacando otro para ella.

Clarke estaba por llevarse el postre a la boca cuando sintió una presencia cerca, demasiado poderosa y siniestra, sea lo que sea, el grito que le siguió a la sensación, consiguió que el pastelillo se cayera de su mano.

“¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?”

“Comiendo, una necesidad básica humana, según entiendo”, quiso burlarse del enfermero.

“Tu dieta es controlada, Clarke Griffin”, la reprendió nuevamente y, acto seguido, cogió lo que quedaba de su bocadillo sobre su ropa, arrojándolo sin contemplaciones al cesto de la basura al lado de la cama.

“¡Oye! ¡Eso costó siete dólares!”, empezó Raven, pero la mirada estricta de Lincoln la hizo desistir.

Lincoln tomó la bandeja con comida que el Dr. Kane le indicó y la puso sin mucho cuidado en las manos de Clarke que estaban extendidas, sin caber en su asombro.

¿Quién era ese chico y cómo logró hacerse enfermero? Es decir, debían ser gentiles, ¿no?

“Ahí. Come eso”, le ordenó. “Volveré en unos minutos para hacer algo con tu venoclisis”, advirtió, virando hacia donde estaba Raven, “No se te ocurra compartirle de tu comida”, la chica se llevó rápidamente el pastelillo a su boca, evitando que lo arrancara de su mano y lo despachara a la basura también.

Tan pronto Lincoln salió de la habitación, Clarke no pudo evitar sacarle la lengua, pero la risita de Raven hizo que el inmenso hombre se detuviera y les echara una mirada mortal con sus pequeños ojos negros.

“Diablos, Griffin, tienes quien te ponga en tu lugar”, se burló Raven tomando el penúltimo mordisco de su dulce manjar. “Seguro serás domesticada en este lugar”, rio.

“Dame”, le rogó ignorando olímpicamente su comentario.

“¿Y _exponerme_ a una paliza del teniente? No, Clarkie, mi amor no es tan grande”, replicó Rae.

Resignada, Clarke tomó el tenedor e ingirió el primer bocado. Fue una grata sorpresa notar que le habían puesto un poco de miel a la fruta y la gelatina realmente era buena, no como aparentaba el terrible color verde en ella, aunque también sabía que no estaría satisfecha con eso hasta la hora de la cena.

“¿Cuáles son tus planes para el verano?” Raven decidió cortar el silencio. Era un tema recurrente entre ellas, de hecho, no hablaban de otra cosa en los últimos meses.

El rostro de la chica menor se iluminó con esa pregunta. “Conseguí un espacio para el seminario de arte en Nueva York”. De pronto su rostro se tornó sombrío con la misma velocidad que se prendió. “Si logro salir de aquí quizá pueda acudir perfectamente a la inauguración”, esa la expectativa la mantenía viva, la emoción le embargaba, “las últimas semanas podría pasarlas contigo, aunque seas una empollona y quieras prepararte para la universidad”, bromeó.

“¿Disculpa? Seré yo la que te regale algunos días de mi tiempo”, se burló la chica latina. “Espero te dejen ir pronto, algo así como mañana… No puedes permitir que Nylah vaya sin ti a la gran manzana”.

“Si tengo suerte, el fin de semana seré libre”, comentó con esperanza. “Y Nylah puede hacer lo que le apetezca, aquí o en la ciudad de su preferencia”.

“Espero que para entonces te veas mejor porque, honestamente, luces terrible”, expresó Raven libremente, refiriéndose a la palidez en su rostro, las ojeras y el tinte discretamente anormal en sus ojos. “Te ves, ya sabes, un poco amarilla”.

“Es lo que tiene sufrir una infección en el hígado, Rae“, rodó los ojos, “¿Cuáles son tus planes? Se qué quieres presumir al respecto…”

“¿Recuerdas a Finn? Seguro sí, te acostaste con él”, señaló como si no tuviera importancia- ahora- aunque su tono estaba cargado de sarcasmo.

“Y recuerdo haberme disculpado”.

“Sí, como sea. Su tío conoce a uno de los directores del campamento espacial. Puede que el idiota de tu ex…”

“Nuestro ex…”, agregó Clarke.

“… ha encontrado la forma de recompensarme consiguiendo un voluntariado para mí que se verá perfecto en mi fascinante expediente universitario. Después de eso, mi no tan agradable madre quiere que pasemos un par de semanas en Canadá, no me preguntes el motivo, sólo sé que si voy, no se opondrá a que trabaje el resto del tiempo para ahorrar el dinero que necesito”, le informó. Hubo un brillo especial en cómo contaba todos esos detalles. Quizá en otra etapa de su vida le habría avergonzado admitir dos cosas de la lista pero ahora, sencillamente, le hacía sentir orgullo. Años y años de terapia con el magnífico no psicoterapeuta Jake Griffin.

“¿Segura qué tendrás tiempo para mí?”, la pregunta era seria pese a parecer broma.

“Siempre, Griffin. No lo dudes nunca”, no pretendía mentir en ese instante. El destino les tenía preparado un curioso revés a ambas que, más allá de afectar su amistad, la solidificaría.

Hablaron un par de horas más sobre todo y nada, sobre el proyecto de ciencias con el que Raven tenía planeado cerrar el año, el baile escolar que Clarke estaba por perderse si no se recuperaba pronto y la no cita que tenía con Finn para ganarse el pase que le prometió (todo esto mientras fingía arcadas cada que mencionaba su nombre), le contó de un viejo crush del club de atletismo a la que jamás volvió a ver y por la que, en su tiempo, la hizo unirse al equipo. Después de intentar recordar su nombre, fingió ver el reloj y recordar que estaba llegando tarde a su reunión con Finn. Además, a diferencia de Clarke, ella no estaba tan exenta de realizar tareas para entregar durante la semana.

Tan pronto como Raven Reyes partió, Clarke se encontró frustrada entre la soledad y el abrumador aburrimiento que sentía, por primera vez en varias horas revisó su teléfono para encontrarse con un mensaje de disculpa de su madre, aparentemente se demoró en cirugía y, al salir de quirófano tuvo que correr a casa para llevar a su padre al aeropuerto. Su única respuesta fue un par de monosílabos que restaban importancia a la situación.

Estaba bien, era algo rutinario, aunque le gustaría que al menos esos días no lo fuera.

Frunció los labios, sabía que estaba mal. Realmente no quería estar aislada entre aquellas cuatro paredes, condenándose entre sus propios pensamientos. Además, si conseguía molestar al amargado enfermero, al menos tendría compañía por algunos minutos más, aunque fuera para ser atacada con sus regaños y, por supuesto, otra sesión de tormento para sus venas.

Se asomó al pasillo y salió de su habitación sigilosamente. El ala pediátrica era norme y ruidosa por las mañanas, como Clarke pudo averiguar al ser levantada con gritos esa mañana, pero llegada la tarde todo cambiaba. Las enfermeras se reunían en la central, algunos padres se veían ir y venir con vasos de café atesorados entre sus manos y aquellos pacientes con más energía, como ella, paseaban libremente por ahí. Eso hizo que se sintiera en confianza para tratar de llegar al que sería su sitio personal, ese y los siguientes días.

Aunque, de cualquier cosa que tuviera contemplada, ser atacada antes de llegar a la esquina del pasillo, seguramente nunca estuvo ni estaría en la lista.

No, por Dios, nadie espera que salga un libro de la nada y se estrellé en tu rostro. Pero ya que había decidido salir de su habitación, caminar equivocadamente por ahí en el peor de los momentos, ese pequeño evento quizá fue un leve castigo del destino por su mal comportamiento o, quizá, _era otra cosa. _Clarke no se consideraba a sí misma de carácter explosivo, su temperamento era sosegado y amable la mayor parte de tiempo, pero eran mucho lo que paso en sólo dos días para no usar el contexto a favor de liberar su frustración. Así que lo primero que hizo al sentir la punzada lancinante de dolor en la parte superior derecha de su cara, fue fulminar con la mirada la puerta de la que fue expulsada el arma agresora y después dirigirla al piso donde aún se encontraba.

“Al menos podrías haberme lanzado algo menos raro”, rugió inclinándose para coger el libro. No le parecía conocido, era un volumen académico mismo que le fue prácticamente indiferente, porque su molestia provenía de otros aspectos.

Una mujer de color salió brevemente, no se disculpó ni reclamó el libro en sus manos, más allá de valorar el daño en Clarke, no pareció inmutarle que estuviera herida, por supuesto, tampoco pareció darle importancia dado que cerró la puerta casi con indiferencia.

“No hay cuidado”, dijo Clarke ofuscada por la molestia, tomando con mayor fuerza el arma agresora, pensando en que quizá era uno de esos niños pequeños que pasaban el tiempo torturando a sus padres con sus berrinches.

Sin embargo, no sabía cuán equivocada estaba y tampoco lo averiguaría por ahora.

No sabía que detrás de esa puerta se encontraba la persona que cambiaría su vida en el transcurso de los siguientes 27 días. Tampoco es como si tardarse mucho en saberlo. Así que, aún inconsciente de la caprichosa historia que estaba siendo escrita por el destino mismo y con un pequeño dolor punzante en la cabeza, volvió a colarse por la escalera del personal y subió el tramo hasta el tejado.

Recibió con júbilo la suave brisa gélida de la ciudad junto con una sensación muy parecida a la de la libertad y ardor, mucho más de ese. Clarke se llevó la mano a su ceja derecha y vio un rio escarlata recorrer sus dedos cuando miró de nuevo.

Eso no podría ser nada bueno.

“¿Otra vez aquí, Griffin?”

Esta vez ni siquiera se perturbó, estaba más interesada en el líquido carmesí en su mano. Demasiado ir contra el sistema en un día, definitivamente.

“Regresaré a mi habitación de inmediato” le hizo saber, dándose media vuelta. Después de todo, le dolía la cabeza y fuera cual fuera la sensación que buscaba, ésta en particular no lo era.

“No, espera”, la detuvo Lincoln. “Si bajas ahora, tendré que ir tras de ti y eso significa ver a mi jefa, quién resulta ser amiga de tu madre… y no está muy feliz sabiendo que te perdí dos veces en un solo turno”, suspiró. No estaba molesto, al contrario, su voz estaba cargada de empatía, “entiendo que te sientas aprisionada pero solo busco que mejores”, sus ojos brillaron. Lo decía en serio. “No todos los niños o adolescentes, en tu caso, salen. Así que apreciaría si cooperas en mi intención de sacarte de aquí lo más pronto posible”.

“Oh, no eres tan viejo”, observó Clarke, viendo como en las facciones del enfermero se formaba un amago de sonrisa.

“Oh, puedes jurar que no lo soy”, sonrió, “¿Me vas a explicar cómo es que tienes un corte en el rostro o tendré que escucharlo cuando se lo digas a tu madre en unos minutos?”

“Oh, ¿esto?” indicó con el dedo índice su ceja. “Hay un monstruo en la habitación 1307, fue un libro de pasta dura”, confesó mostrándoselo.

“Tendremos que hacer algo al respecto”, Lincoln la dirigió hasta una pequeña barda que servía como asiento y hábilmente sacó de sus bolsillos tela adhesiva especial para cubrir heridas, guantes, así como un paquete pequeño de gasas y, aún más sorprendente, antiséptico. Hizo un trabajo formidable limpiando y cubriendo el pequeño agravio. “Es pequeño, poco profundo pero esta clase de heridas suelen sangrar mucho…”, le explicó. “Creo que tendrás una cicatriz que incrementará tu porcentaje de chica ruda”, prometió.

Clarke le agradeció en voz baja, el joven asintió y se sentó a su lado. Mirando el paisaje, un no tan despreciable atardecer que enmarcaba la silueta de una ciudad que se preparaba para la llegada de la noche. Recordaba tener un retrato similar en su habitación, sólo que aquí tenía la dicha de observar detalles en distintas tonalidades que desde su ventana en casa jamás vería, empezando por el arrebol que invadía el cielo, aquel tono tan cálido caía de forma embriagante sobre las estructuras aledañas pero, al contacto de la luz sobre ellos, los colores se volvían más fríos o neutros. El contraste era, por decirlo de alguna manera, maravilloso. Aunque claro, aquella perspectiva era sólo de la adolescente.

“¿Qué te gustaría ser después, Clarke?”, le preguntó seriamente mientras acomodaba sus armas entre las decenas de bolsillos que tenía su uniforme.

“Me gusta el arte. Quiero dedicarme a todo lo que tenga que ver con ello, estoy pensando en irme a Nueva York al acabar el colegio”, reveló, frotándose cerca de donde se encontraba su herida. Lincoln tomó su mano y evito que siguiera haciéndolo.

“Eso es bastante lejos. Espero que lo logres”, respondió.

Por primera vez Clarke pensó cuán erróneamente juzgó al joven enfermero.

“A mí me habría encantado irme. Me enrole en el ejército un tiempo, me preparé en enfermería mientras decidía un mañana que se acoplara a mis expectativas pero, siendo sincero, me ha encantado mi trabajo, los niños son toda una travesía diaria. Es mejor que cargar un arma y acabar con cuanto se cruza en tu camino”. Su tono fue más nostálgico que satisfactorio. Clarke supo que no envidiaba su vida para nada.

“¿Y sabes qué niño está en la habitación 1307?”, preguntó Clarke interrumpiendo al pobre enfermero.

“¿Tú para qué quieres saber eso?”, inquirió Lincoln.

“No pienses nada raro”, atajó. “Quiero presentar una queja formal por agresión”, dijo alzando su ceja dañada, arrepintiéndose de inmediato.

“Eso pasa cuando estás donde no debes”.

“Aun así, estoy segura de que hay reglas que prohíben arrojar objetos”, gruñó Clarke.

“Te aseguro que un libro entra en mi lista de las _mejores _cosas que pueden lanzarte. Créeme” le aseguró.

“¿Me lo dirás o no?”

Lincoln dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro antes de arrugar su frente. Haciéndolo lucir mucho mayor de lo que realmente era.

“Déjalo pasar, ¿sí? Sólo por esta ocasión. Te aseguro que sea quien sea, es buena persona y sus días apestan el triple de lo que lo podría llegar a hacer tu vida”.

Clarke entrecerró los ojos, por supuesto que esto no quedaría así. Aquel paciente además de grosero, tenía un mal gusto en libros y debía hacérselo saber.

“Debes volver a tu habitación y yo afrontar a mi jefa”. Se encogió de hombros y la escoltó por segunda vez, de regreso. Esta vez la llevó en silla de ruedas, sabiendo que entre más esfuerzo hiciera Clarke hiciera menor sería la proporción de fuerza que le quedaría.

Pasaron por el mismo pasillo donde el incidente aconteció. Lincoln fue lo suficientemente perspicaz como para saber que Clarke intentaría algo, así que aceleró el paso. Clarke supuso que era su trabajo proteger a todos sus pacientes, aunque fuera del peligro que representaban entre ellos, lo que no sabía era que, precisamente ese no era un simple pabellón como en el que ella estaba.

¿Cómo saberlo? En su vida habría pasado más allá del consultorio de su madre y quizá alguna vez por urgencias por alguna lesión sin importancia, tan así que ni siquiera lo recordaba.

“Por el amor de la deidad en turno, acuéstate y duerme un poco, ¿sí? Al menos hasta que mi turno acabe”, le imploró. Su parloteo culminó cuando trajo consigo todo el material para conseguirle otra vía intravenosa para su tratamiento nocturno.

Clarke decidió hacerle caso por única ocasión. Le parecía curioso que cada vez que tocara una superficie plana, el cansancio se desbordara en ella y el dolor de cabeza cesara casi por completo. Pasó saliva cuando Lincoln se acercó con la aguja desenvainada en mano, casi segura de que sus vasos sanguíneos se habían escondido por el miedo que generaba aquella escena, pero eso no evitó que el hombre buscara hasta obtener una opción perfecta para incidir. Y, aunque no tardó demasiado en encontrarla, Clarke sintió como la habitación le daba vueltas cuando vio la aguja preparada para atravesar su piel, sin embargo, la suerte hizo acto de presencia cuando alguien – a quien Clarke le estaría sumamente agradecido- interrumpió la labor.

“Linc, te necesitamos”, hablaron desde el umbral de la habitación. La joven levantó la cabeza lo necesario para saber que era otra enfermera, una mucho mayor, con gesto cansado y muchas más arrugas bajo los ojos, era fácil ver que se trataba de la jefa dada la mueca estricta que llevaba.

“Debo recanalizar a la hija de la Dra. Griffin”, informó Lincoln sin siquiera voltear a ver a la mujer.

“Hazlo más tarde. Se trata de _la comandante_”, aquella mención le pareció muy criptica a Clarke, pues Lincoln modificó su semblante y la rapidez con la que se retiró los guantes le dio mucho más énfasis al misterio. Desapareció advirtiendo que regresaría.

Paso más de una hora en la que lo único que fue capaz de hacer, fue cambiar los canales del televisor aleatoriamente mientras veía si había alguna novedad en sus redes sociales. Más allá de decenas de mensajes preguntándole sobre cómo estaba, no hubo nada atractivo que hacer en ellas, así que sólo posteó una actualización en Instagram- una foto de ella misma en su bata de hospital- y permitió que el silencio hiciera caos entre su bandeja. Más allá de eso, la distracción fue corta. Apagó el televisor y se dio media vuelta sobre la cama para localizar el botón con el que podía llamar a la enfermera, pulso una vez con paciencia, pero tras dos o tres minutos, insistió como si de un juego se tratara. Nadie respondió.

Saltó de la cama con desgana, arrepentida poco después por el mareo que eso atrajo. Le parecía una contradicción que por mucho reposo que le indicaran, tendría que ir personalmente para conseguir un poco de atención.

“Disculpe, ¿puede decirme dónde está Lincoln?” preguntó en la central de enfermería.

“Vuelve a tu cama, cariño”, fue la respuesta, “Tardará un poco, pero irá contigo cuando le sea posible”.

“Tengo entendido que deben administrarme algunos fármacos por alguna de mis venas en cosa de nada, pero, cómo verá, no tengo forma de que lo hagan”, mostró sus antebrazos libres de cualquier objeto punzante, “tendré que informarle a mi mamá o al doctor Kane al respecto”. Un golpe bajo pero que creyó necesario.

La mujer alzó una ceja y se animó a revisar la carpeta que llevaba su nombre, después suspiró aliviada. “Las soluciones que pasamos por tu vena son para mantenerte hidratada, tu tratamiento te será llevado para que lo tomes con la cena” señaló, “ahora, regresa a tu habitación, o seré yo quien le diga a Abby que su hija no atiende indicaciones”, advirtió.

“Bien. Gracias”, contestó Clarke molesta.

Tan pronto giró, vio a su aclamado enfermero conduciendo una silla de ruedas charlando animadamente con la paciente que transportaba, misma que no se esforzaba absolutamente nada en prestarle atención.

Fue la primera vez que la vio. Y ni siquiera notó la belleza en su rostro, sus bonitos rasgos delicados y aquellos ojos esmeralda que no irradiaban emoción alguna. No, lo único que Clarke notó fue la forma en que sostenía un cuaderno entre sus manos, protegido sobre su regazo, las puntas de las hojas estaban desgastadas y dobladas, quizá lo usaba en demasía. Percibió eso y un poco de amargura en su gesto.

Sí. La primera vez que la tuvo enfrente se dedicó a ignorarla más allá de esos detalles. No lo hizo intencionalmente, claro, pero no restaba el haberlo hecho. No observó con detenimiento porque estaba hablando con Lincoln sobre la terrible cena que no le habían dado a ella aún y como se le había olvidado ir a canalizarla.

“Lo haré en cuanto vuelva, ¿puedes esperar?”, preguntó cansado.

“No tengo nada mejor que hacer”, dijo cínicamente.

“Podrías acompañarnos, sólo vamos a dar un pequeño paseo hasta el consultorio del doctor Flamekeeper”, se encogió de hombros, “no te meterás en problemas si vas con nosotros”, le aseguró el enfermero.

Por un momento sonó tentador, pero Clarke se negó de todas formas. Si fuera la paciente en la silla de ruedas, lo último que querría sería que una extraña me llevara a donde sea que necesitara ir y más si iba con esa misma actitud. Quizá fue un poco cortante al ignorarla primero y abordar a su enfermero, no obstante, la castaña pasaba de Clarke olímpicamente, con el gesto inescrutable, aunque si pensaba en ello, parecía ser un mohín de disgusto y su enfurruñamiento en la silla era prueba de ello. Como si detestase más que nadie encontrarse ahí, escuchando una charla casual entre dos desconocidos.

“Paso. Prefiero esperarte sentada”, contestó.

“Bien. Serás mi último pendiente antes de retirarme por hoy”, puntualizó Lincoln volviendo a tomar el control de la silla de ruedas para aproximarse al elevador.

Clarke no esperó ni dos segundos en regresar a su habitación. De haberlo hecho, de haberse quedados solo un segundo más mirando en dirección al ascensor, quizá habría notado como esos ojos verdes habían centrado su más genuino interés sobre ella.

* * *

“Apreció tu trabajo, pero apestas en esto”, lloriqueó limpiándose una lágrima rebelde.

“Te recuerdo que no es mi culpa que hayas arruinado mi maravillosa obra de esta mañana. Ahora recuéstate, me dices si sientes alguna molestia”, le ordenó.

“Me molesta que estés aquí”, bromeó Clarke limpiándose el rostro mientras Lincoln le extendía un vasito de papel con unas tabletas en él y otro con agua.

“Sigue así y volveré a pincharte otra vena”, la amenazó.

“Eres público difícil, ¿sabes?”, se quejó Clarke.

“Los he visto peores”, gruñó Lincoln.

Clarke estaba por preguntar sobre la chica a la que llevó a saber dónde, cuando, de la nada, su madre entró en la habitación con una pequeña maleta de viaje en un brazo y una almohada en otra.

“¿Qué te ha pasado?” exclamó al ver el parche en la ceja de Clarke, prácticamente dejando caer las cosas para lanzarse a su hija y revisar los daños.

“Dra. Griffin…” empezó el pobre enfermero a justificarse.

“Esta mañana Clarke no tenía _esto_”, señaló Abby.

“Verá, su hija…”

“Me he desmayado de nuevo, o casi, no estoy segura”, intervino Clarke. “Fue un pequeño golpe, apenas sangró, pero Lincoln aquí, tuvo la amabilidad de limpiarlo y poner un pequeño apósito”, interrumpió Clarke.

“Vine a buscarte por la tarde, ¿dónde estabas?”, preguntó la mujer, sabiendo que algo no cuadraba.

“Salí a tomar un poco de sol”, le informó, “leí que puede hacerme bien, ¿no?”

“Veo que no estuviste perdiendo de todo el tiempo”, dijo orgullosa Abby. “Veré que puedo hacer para que puedas ir al tejado, es un sitio hermoso a ciertas horas del día”, añadió.

“¿Lo es?”, preguntó con un tono que solo Lincoln entendería, “me encantaría visitarlo mañana”.

“Ya veremos eso temprano”, atajo Abby.

“Deberías verlo ahora. Sabemos que en cuanto sean las 7 a.m. desaparecerás y tendrás otros pacientes con prioridad más alta”, dijo Clarke no queriendo sonar melodramática, pero sin lograrlo.

“Me haces ver como una pésima madre”, musitó Abby apenada por la escena frente al enfermero.

“No lo eres”, contestó Clarke. “Si acaso eres mejor médico”, añadió en tonó juguetón.

“Bien, lo haré. No le quites la vista de encima, por favor”, esta vez se dirigió a Lincoln, quien asintió únicamente. Abby inspeccionó rápidamente el rostro de su hija, buscando alguna otra señal de alarma, pero más allá del golpe y la palidez, se veía tan bien como podía estarlo.

Al salir del cuarto Clarke se incorporó y no dejó pasar tiempo.

“Bien… habla, ¿quién es esa chica?” aunque quería sonar interesada pero indiferente. Su tono no cuadró en ninguno.

“¿Detecto interés en tu voz o son celos? No logro saber cuál…”, se burló Lincoln. “Ella es la paciente de la habitación 1307, ¿feliz?”

Clarke se sorprendió. Definitivamente no pensó que hubiera sido una chica la que le lanzó aquel libro. Su agresora tenía rostro ahora, uno bonito, pero un carácter aparentemente horrible.

“¿Qué es lo que tiene? A parte de gustos nerds en cuestión de literatura”.

“Nada que debas saber”, respondió Lincoln. “Aunque sí puedo decirte que está soltera y pasa mucho, pero mucho tiempo sola”, le guiñó el ojo.

“Si no tuviera miedo a que me piques de nuevo, te golpearía en este momento”, respondió Clarke, cruzándose de brazos. Algo de lo que se arrepintió al sentir ardor en la zona donde estaba la actual vía intravenosa. “No sé de dónde sacas tú que _ella _podría gustarme o las mujeres en general”.

“Oh, Griffin. Recuerda que puedo leer tu expediente y, aun careciendo de esa información, no eres tan sutil cuando miras”, hizo una pausa para considerar con cuidado lo que diría a continuación. “Por tu bien, espero que no te guste de esa forma, aunque no sería del todo desagradable de tu parte que intentaras acercarte a ella. Tiene un año más que tú y la compañía les hace falta a ambas”.

“Si recuerdas que me arrojó un libro esta tarde, ¿no?”, apuntó a su herido rostro, aunque, si era sincera, la idea no le desagradaba, pero si el hecho de ser sometida a otro ataque. Miró el arma del delito en su mesita de noche, con la esquina que la agredió discretamente maltratada.

“Es una gran chica que tuvo un pésimo momento, eso es todo”, la defendió Lincoln.

Clarke arrugó la nariz, no dispuesta a negarse, pero tampoco a ceder.

* * *

Al salir Lincoln de la habitación su atención se centró por completo en su cuaderno. No siempre lo llevaba encima pero cuando estaba en el hospital temía que se perdiera en cualquier momento y, con él, su mayor tesoro que no eran precisamente todos los pensamientos plasmados en él. No diría que era algo triste que su vida estuviera reducida a cuidar algo como eso, pero así era. Al menos en ese momento.

No era tan ingenua como para negarlo.

Lo abrió en la última página en la que había garabateado antes, fue un concepto breve. Una idea para agregar a la lista de cosas que siempre quiso hacer pero que no podía y, quizá, jamás haría. Era un pasatiempo retorcido, sin embargo, no se le podía negar desear algo y tampoco nadie la engañaba con lograr realizarlo.

Muy en el fondo, Alexandra Woods sabía que le faltaría tiempo.

_Hablar con la chica de los ojos azules. _Encontró por fin la anotación.

Lo cerró y he hizo un amago de dejarlo donde estaba, siendo su escondite predilecto la funda de su almohada. El único sitio de resguardo directo que esa habitación le podría ofrecer.

Volteó a ver por la ventana. El cielo oscureció lo suficiente para hacerla testigo de la belleza nocturna que ofrecía la ciudad desde el piso en el que se encontraba. Si algo podría adorar de estar ahí, sería precisamente eso, perderse en la vista única que su ventana brindaba. En noches como esa, era lo único que podía traer paz al caos que era su mente.

Si le preguntaban, siempre diría que el amanecer será su parte favorito del día, aunque internamente le tenía mayor gratitud al anochecer, consideraba que tener la oportunidad de terminar un día llevaba mérito por si solo y, así mismo, también cierto grado de belleza. A través de aquella inmensa ventana- o al menos así se le antojaba definirla a Lexa- le gustaba dedicar segundos para ver como la oscuridad invadir lentamente el panorama, desde el punto en el que el azul se mezclaba con colores rojizos al caer el sol y, poco a poco, el gris hasta convertirse en negro era la transformación total del cielo. Entonces brotaban las estrellas ya fuera como luces en los edificios más altos o bien, mirando más arriba acompañadas de alguna parte de la luna.

Le encantaba esa vista. Le recordaba a su madre y las metáforas con las que solía hacerle conciliar el sueño.

Apretó su cuaderno con tristeza, no pudiendo evitar la punzada en su pecho.

Cuando era pequeña, mucho después de que su madre enfermara o, incluso al saberse con la misma enfermedad y habitar en hospitales, solía imaginar cómo sería su vida siendo alguien como aquellos que veía caminar como diminutas hormigas desde ahí. Las personas que encendían las luces y como sería su existencia dentro de esos recuadros iluminados. Solía pensar con melancolía como se sentía correr, saltar o bailar, incluso como se sentía hacer algo tan básico como respirar sin sentir opresión en el pecho.

Solía preguntarse cómo se sentiría _estar bien._

Dejó de interrogar a sus mayores porque ellos la veían con gran desdicha o, si eran como su padre, lloraban. El pobre hombre ya sabía cuál era el desenlace de su historia, pues vivió en carne propia con su mujer años atrás y deseaba profundamente que su hija fuera la excepción pero las probabilidades sólo marcaban lo contrario.

Ahora ya no se preguntaba eso ni soñaba con recuperar su salud. Se dedicaba a admirar lo que la vida le regalo a otros y se negó a mantener en ella. No lo hacía en afán envidioso. No, lo hacía porque vivía a través de historias que veía o inventaba, y sentía que aquello la hacía vivir mucho más que su sola presencia física en ese mundo.

A su corta edad, Lexa ya no temía morir. De hecho, lo aceptaba y, aunque deseaba que no pasara pronto, esperaba por ello.

Por supuesto, no sospechaba que esa noche lo escrito en su cuaderno lograría cambiar por completo todo. Que el destino mismo estaba acuñando con sus caprichos un amor que la volvería el ser más ambicioso que nunca pensó ser. Que algo tan sencillo como un ‘hola’ de una completa extraña de ojos color cielo y cabellos rubios serían lo que le darían todo y un poco más de lo que nunca se atrevió a desear en los siguientes 27 días.


	3. Día 2.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no despertó al escuchar los pasos de sus padres por el pasillo, ni el saludo insistente de su madre en la puerta como solía hacerlo todas las mañanas cuando le anunciaba que era hora de levantarse. En un día normal, saltaría de la cama – de mala gana, la gran mayoría de las veces- para desearles suerte a ambos, dado que su rutina empezaba mucho más temprano que la suya. Quizá desayunaría un poco de zumo de naranja al lado de su padre quién estaría leyendo la parte de finanzas del diario mientras intentaba entenderle, al mismo tiempo que su mamá apresuraba dos sorbos de café americano acompañados de un par de mordiscos a una tostada con mermelada antes de salir corriendo como siempre, aunque fuera a tiempo.

Ese día, por ejemplo, su madre se ausentó aún más temprano, tenía que alistarse para reincorporarse en el hospital después de todo. Pensó en ofrecerle dormir en casa, ya tendría tiempo para visitarla en sus tiempos libres, no había necesidad de que se enclaustrara con ella -aún más- en su área de trabajo. Sus buenos deseos e intenciones quedaron atrás cuando se hicieron las seis en punto y una mujer robusta encendió las luces en su totalidad únicamente para inspeccionar que todo estuviera en orden y, aunque intentó esconderse bajo las mantas, la mujer decidió que quería someter su brazo a una pequeña exploración, dejando tirada su extremidad como si fuera de plástico para retirarse poco después. Así, sin mediar palabras, ni decirle buenos días. Pasó otra hora cuando vino otra señora, esta vez más amable, a dejarle el desayuno, quien fue lo suficientemente atenta para acercarle la mesita y preguntarle cuál de las dos opciones de bebida le apetecía. Malas noticias, el café no estaba en la lista.

Para las diez de la mañana se resignó a no dormir más cuando entraron a limpiar la habitación y prácticamente la sacaron de la cama para asear las sábanas. Clarke siempre tuvo otro concepto de la atención en los hospitales concluyendo en qué afortunadamente no estaba tan enferma para obtener dicho trato excesivamente condescendiente ni lo suficientemente sana para ser liberada del lugar, como bien le dijo el Dr. Kane cuando ingresó temprano para examinarla con un par de alumnos tras de sí.

“Buen día Clarke, ¿cómo te sientes hoy?”, le cuestionó con el tono amable que lo caracterizaba.

“Me duele la cabeza”, se limitó a decir.

“Después de un golpe como ese, no me extraña”, respondió sonriéndole, “¿Quieres decirme cómo pasó?”

Clarke frunció los labios un poco. Decir la verdad no estaba en discusión.

“Me caí ayer y tuve un pequeño encuentro con la repisa del baño”, encogió los hombros. Una explicación breve, simple. La mejor clase de mentira.

“¿Tienes más _equimosis_?” inquirió el galeno.

“No, es el único moretón del que estoy consciente”, contestó con sencillez. Los alumnos de Kane se sorprendieron al ver que entendía.

“Clarke aquí, es hija de la Dra. Griffin. Wells, ¿me puedes decir qué sabemos de la infección de Clarke?”. Marcus se dirigió a uno de sus alumnos. Clarke lo conocía de viejas reuniones entre médicos a los que su mamá solía llevarla cuando era más pequeña. Aquel chico era hijo del director del hospital, viejo amigo de sus padres.

El joven médico respondió solemnemente la pregunta, misma a la que Clarke no prestó ni un mínimo de atención. Limitándose a sonreír cuando Wells terminó orgulloso de sí mismo por saber lo que ella tenía. El otro chico, que respondía al apellido Green lo corrigió en un punto clave, ganándose una felicitación de Marcus Kane. Tras la pequeña sesión académica, el segundo alumno se presentó con Clarke con el nombre de Monty y le pidió permiso para revisarla. La inspección fue un poco incómoda, tanto como el día anterior, revisó sus ojos, le hizo abrir la boca y mostrarle la lengua, terminando por pedirle que se recostara en la cama y, sin previo aviso y con las manos heladas, tocar su abdomen en búsqueda de sólo ellos sabrían qué.

“Green, no es por ser la hija de una querida colega, pero tendrías que haber perdido permiso para hacer eso. Permíteme”, lo alejó de Clarke y, frotando un poco sus manos para no hacerla brincar por el contacto gélido, le pidió autorización.

Clarke asintió. Estaba guardando nota para preguntarle a su madre al respecto cuando la viera más tarde.

“Bueno. Aún se siente un poco inflamado tu hígado, ¿te duele?”, preguntó haciendo presión en el lado derecho del abdomen de Clarke.

Por un breve segundo sintió una punzada tolerable en la zona, no era insoportable, pero sí lo suficiente para robarle un segundo el aliento.

“Tomaré eso como un sí”, finalizó el Dr. Kane.

“¿Podré irme este fin de semana?” preguntó Clarke ansiosa.

“Tengo que verificar como evolucionas, pero, si te comportas y sigues indicaciones, lo pensaré”, fue la respuesta más vaga que podría haberle dado. “Si necesitas otra cosa, tan sólo dile a las enfermeras y ellas me buscarán”, le guiñó un ojo.

“¿Puede cambiarme la dieta?”, se aventuró.

“No. Lo siento, por ahora es parte de tu tratamiento que sigas así”, dijo condescendientemente y Clarke lo odió por eso. No le agradaba el tono conciliador. “Piensa en que estarás en forma para hacer lo que quieras cuando salgas de aquí. Estoy seguro de que quieres estar lo mejor posible para Nueva York, ¿no?” Le daría puntos extra por interesarse en conocerla un poco más.

“¿Al menos puedo ir a tomar el sol ahora?”

“Por supuesto. Solo no te metas en problemas ni molestes otros pacientes”, le guiñó nuevamente el ojo. “Si llegas a hacerlo, di que yo permití que lo hicieras, ¿Vale? Lo de salir de aquí, no lo de ir a molestar personas”, confirmó.

Clarke asintió. Al menos era agradable con ella, aunque también sabía que era más por su amistad con sus padres que por empatía verdadera.

Apenas hubo cruzado la puerta de su habitación, Clarke se deslizó entre las sábanas, se deshizo – con cierta dificultad- de la bata monótona del hospital para ponerse un pijama un poco más adecuado a su estilo. Tenía permiso verbal por su médico de cabecera para salir de esas cuatro paredes, así que no desperdiciaría sus oportunidades.

Caminó con desenfado al salir. Ya no era exactamente temprano, la atmósfera del ala de pediatría era bastante activa, médicos y enfermeras entraban y salían por todos lados, algunos pacientes pequeños deambulaban ahí con sus tripies a escala y diminutos sueros, con batas llenas de ilustraciones infantiles y coloridas. Clarke prometió hacer una pausa en su día para agradecer la oportunidad de usar su propio atuendo desarreglado y no aquellas prendas ridículas como leones o mapaches estampados. Si llegaba a hacerlo, también agradecería que no hubiera nadie cerca.

Distraída como iba, pensando en el mal diseño de la ropa de cama de los pacientes, poco fue consciente del área por la que transitaba hasta que, por casualidad o deseo inconsciente, se encontró fuera de la habitación donde no muchas horas atrás se había generado la lesión en su ceja.

La puerta estaba abierta.

Clarke maldijo su curiosidad cuando se encontró abstraída en lo que veía.

Ahí estaba ella. Su rostro era completamente diferente a lo que mostró de sí la noche anterior con el invariable cuaderno desgastado asomándose bajo su almohada. Se miraba en paz, incluso interesada en lo que fuera que observara a través de la ventana. Sin considerarlo, Clarke dio un paso dentro, pero nada más. El escrutinio al que la sometió debió ser demasiado largo, pero era imposible no desear obtener más detalles de los que un simple vistazo le ofreció la noche anterior.

Su perfil era delicado, armonioso, era…. Joder. Era algo muy parecido a la estética que ella amaba de cualquier modo de arte.

_Basta Griffin. Te estás avergonzando. _Se regañó a sí misma en silencio.

Pero lo era. Su mandíbula parecía tallada con tal cuidado que era, por decirlo de alguna forma, perfecta. Incluso los movimientos inconsciente en ella eran completamente armónicos. Su nariz compartía la misma característica, pequeña y simétrica.

Se animó a dar un paso más. Paso que arruinó todo sólo por desear ser más minuciosa en sus observaciones, y buscar grabar en su mente aspectos que no le quedaban claros a tantos metros de distancia, como los destellos del sol sobre su cabello castaño o el color preciso de sus ojos.

“Eres tú… la que robó mi libro”, la acusó sin mediar otra palabra apenas percibiéndola en la periferia de su mirada.

“Y tú la que lo usó como arma en mi contra”, se defendió Clarke de inmediato.

“¿Serías tan amable de decirme porque irrumpes en mi habitación?” Bien, su voz era melodiosa así le hablara con tan franca aspereza. No dijo más, se limitó a mirar lo que sea que mirara a lo lejos, sin voltear a verla siquiera.

Decir que mirarla como idiota no hubiera sido la mejor respuesta a su pregunta, pero, sin admitirlo en voz alta, quizá eso era lo único que pretendía.

“Quería devolverte tu arma asesina”, bromeó.

“El hecho de que tus manos estén vacías, me hace creer que no era la verdadera intención”, respondió la chica, claramente molesta.

“Debo confirmar que realmente sea tuyo”, jugó Clarke. “¿Qué ejemplar en particular es el que arrojaste?”

“Téutidos”, respondió lacónicamente la castaña. “Calamares”, explicó al entender la falta de respuesta de Clarke como probable ignorancia del tema.

“Sí. Bien, creo que definitivamente es tuyo, no veo a nadie más leyendo _eso_”, aseguró la chica rubia.

Un silencio bastante denso se estableció en la habitación.

Esto estaba siendo mucho más incómodo de lo planeado. Clarke podría haber tomado de mejor forma el rechazo de la castaña a entablar una conversación, pero su interlocutora se empeñaba en no regalarle atención completa, es decir, era ofensivo que no la volteara si quiera a ver. Simple cortesía, ¿no?

“¿Es acaso que sólo te quedarás ahí mirándome como una idiota?”

“Si fuera así, ¿lo tengo permitido?” bromeó Clarke para romper la tensión entre ellas.

La chica ni siquiera rio. Clarke lo sintió casi como una ofensa personal. Considerándolo bien, no entendía que hacía ella ahí, ni siquiera le interesaba entrar hasta que la vio, su majestuosa, pero nostálgica presencia dichosamente enmarcada por la luz que le proporcionaba el día. Ciertamente, ¿qué hacia ella ahí?

“Sólo quería charlar, ya sabes, presentarme contigo”, titubeó Clarke, sin entender muy bien por qué.

“Has hecho un pésimo trabajo”, dijo la joven en tono neutro. “Supongo que puedes retirarte ahora, ¿no?”

Clarke alzó ambas cejas sorprendida por la acidez que desprendía su actitud. Pero, hey, ella era Clarke Elizabeth Griffin, nunca nadie le negó una oportunidad y ponía a Dios como testigo de que esa chica no sería la primera.

“Vale. Hemos empezado mal. Déjame hacerlo apropiadamente”, recitó en tono conciliador acercándose un poco más a ella, esta vez con seguridad, extendiendo su mano en el aire, “Soy Cl…”

“La puerta está justo detrás de ti”, señaló la chica con un movimiento mecánico de la cabeza.

El límite de lo que su orgullo podía soportar en ese breve lapso de tiempo a ese y la castaña excedió sin cruzar más de cinco frases con Clarke. Así que, sin intercambiar más palabras, se dio media vuelta y salió de ahí.

Perdida en su rabieta sobre quien era aquella adolescente caprichosa. Olvidó por completo que su destino original era el tejado. Todo interés en ello se extravió en su aventura por los pasillos del hospital. No necesitaba tomar el sol, lo que requería era irse de ahí o, dada la imposibilidad, refugiarse en su espacio personal mejor conocido como su aséptica habitación de hospital. Se recostó mirando al techo, ignoró que todo le diera vueltas, era insultantemente blanco aquel espacio, cosa que la hizo enfurecer mucho más pero su caos mental fue mitigado al sentir su teléfono celular vibrar en su bolsillo.

_“¿Cómo estás Griffin?”_ escuchó de inmediato al otro lado de la línea cuando aceptó la llamada.

“Podría estar mucho mejor, O”, confesó. “Extraño estar en casa”.

“_Sólo has estado un día ahí_”, la voz de Bellamy fue la que se escuchó. “_No soportas nada_”, se burló el hermano mayor de su amiga.

“Cambiemos de lugar, quizá te sea más ameno estar encerrado a ti, Bell”, gruñó Clarke.

“_Paso. Ya tuve mi dosis este año_”, dijo refiriéndose quizá a alguna de sus lesiones por practicar futbol. “_No podemos pasar nuestro verano así_”

“_Bell_”, le riñó Octavia y después regreso su atención a la conversación con la rubia. “_No has contestado cómo te sientes_”

_Sola, abandonada, enojada porque me acaban de rechazar… espera…_

“Bien. El dolor de cabeza es mi mayor problema”, respondió Clarke.

“_Rae dijo que te ves terrible pero que tu enfermero compensa cualquier mal_”, fue el atinado comentario de la menor de los Blake.

“Deberías venir a visitarme. Podrías confirmarlo”, la invitó.

Ninguno de los chicos contestó.

“_Son días difíciles, Clarke. Los finales, el cierre de temporada… pero haremos lo posible antes de que empiecen las vacaciones_”, prometió Octavia.

“Está bien. Pero sí puedo decir que Lincoln es sumamente atractivo. Alto, intimidante, ojos de cachorro y tiene tatuajes…”

“_Wow, vendes muy bien la idea de ir a visitarte en ese lugar_”, concedió Octavia.

“_Sería más prudente que esperaras a que Clarke esté en casa_”, interrumpió Bellamy.

“_Sería más prudente que te callaras, Boris_”, le contestó. “_Pero respetaría si te gustara tu hermoso enfermero_”

“¿Qué? Ugh, no… aquí no hay nada para mí”, mintió. Había una chica, personalidad de mierda, pero hermosa. ”No he visto nadie que valga la pena“.

“_Es una lástima_”, suspiró Octavia. “_Te iré a ver_ _después de la práctica_. _Llevaré helado_”.

“Sólo si quieres que Lincoln te amenace. Tengo muchas prohibiciones aquí. Igual puedes traer algo más para compartir”, sugirió pensando precisamente en el estricto enfermero.

“_Hecho. Debo irme, pero, hey, llámame si necesitas algo_”, ofreció su mejor amiga.

Poco después colgó. Clarke sabía que sería imposible contactarla en víspera del baile de graduación. Raven y ella eran las candidatas más fuertes para conseguir la corona. Quizá ella lo sería de no haberle hecho el desaire a tantos chicos en ese último año, creyendo que el baile escolar era una tontería.

* * *

Deslizaba el pulgar por la pantalla del celular mientras su cabeza reposaba cómodamente sobre su otro brazo sin encontrar nada interesante que ver, es decir, obviamente en ese mismo hospital existía quien lo fuera pero no estaba de humor para considerarlo así. La cálida presentación de la chica de la habitación I307 la predispuso a sentirse anímicamente fría.

Intentó mandarle algunos mensajes a Raven, pero se disculpó de inmediato con la excusa de que estaba con Finn, obligándolo a cumplir su parte del trato y así asegurar su verano. Probó suerte nuevamente con Octavia, pero era el horario en el que practicaban los fines de semana. Nunca en su vida le mandaría uno a Bellamy por voluntad propia y, pese a que Nylah sería una buena cuarta opción, eso sería darle una idea incorrecta sobre su relación.

Odiaba su suerte.

Se seguía así, temía que su desesperación fuera tanta que acabaría por intentar contactar con su ex novia o algún prospecto no deseado. Y era algo a lo que no se quería arriesgar, así que terminó aburrida admirando algunas fotos en Instagram, la mayoría de talla artística que se enfocaban en la anatomía humana.

Clarke sabía sobre la existencia de su preferencia hacia ambos sexos, pero su inclinación, al menos en esa etapa de la vida siempre sería al género femenino.

“Hoy sólo recibí una queja sobre ti. Me siento orgulloso”, fue el saludo de Lincoln cuando entró, venía acompañado de la misma mujer que la despertó por la mañana.

“Claramente me subestimas”, respondió acomodándose en la cama.

“Su venoclisis está limpia, no han traído su dieta vespertina y los medicamentos están en orden”, interrumpió la otra mujer. “El Dr. Kane le indicó _baños de sol, _así que procura no se escape cuando lo haga”, advirtió al joven enfermero. “Hasta mañana, señorita Griffin”.

Hice un ademan de despedida con la mano. Lincoln sonrió con la carpeta de indicaciones abierta entre sus manos.

“La odio, ¿sabes?” reveló. “Me sacó de la cama a las siete en punto sin pizca de misericordia”.

“Estás en un hospital, Clarke, no en un hotel”, le aclaró Lincoln. “¿Qué tal tu día? Tengo entendido que la puerta del tejado no ha sido abierta aún”.

“Me despertaron temprano, sufrí un toqueteo incómodo por parte de uno de los alumnos del amigo de mis padres- profesionalmente hablando- pero incómodo, aun así, el desayuno estuvo terrible. Mis mejores amigos tendrán el verano que yo no…” enumeró mientras elevaba un dedo por cada cosa en la lista, “y la señorita 1307 es una petulante de libro”, finalizó.

Lincoln despegó la vista de la carpeta al escuchar lo último.

“¿Visitaste a la comandante?”, preguntó sorprendido.

“¿Es ella? El apodo le queda como anillo al dedo”.

“Debes ser más abierta. No juzgues tan duramente”, comentó Lincoln.

“Díselo a ella. Yo sólo quería entablar una conversación civilizada. Regresarle el libro, quizá…” cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho. “¡Fue tu idea!”

“Una no tan brillante”, aceptó él en derrota.

“Es una maldit…”

“Te voy a detener aquí. Tú llevas, ¿qué? Dos días aquí y sientes que es una prisión”, argumentó. “¿Qué sentirías al ser consciente de que debes venir cada mes y quedarte por tiempo indefinido desde temprana edad, tanto que ni siquiera recuerdas como era tu vida antes?”

Si quería hacerla sentir culpable lo logró exitosamente.

“Enfermarse no es motivo suficiente para ser tan imbécil”, culpable sí, pero vencida no.

“Entraste a su habitación, _sin _su permiso. Admite que habrías actuado similar”, los puntos de Lincoln eran sumamente válidos.

“Habría sido menos tajante”, se defendió Clarke. “Supongo que tener un humor de mil demonios es una prerrogativa que tienen algunos enfermos”.

“Los que están muriendo, suelen tenerla”, explicó Lincoln. “No es como si la comandante este muriendo”, quiso remediar el mal de su comentario. Clarke abrió la boca para decir algo, encontrándola repentinamente seca. Era tan joven y extraordinariamente hermosa como para realmente estar muriendo. Lincoln suspiró. “Si quieres acercarte a ella, podría ayudarte con un par de ideas, ¿sabes? Sólo prométeme que no serás tan idiota, por favor”, le pidió.

“Ella fue la que me arrojó un libro y me trató como escoria. Creo que la idiota es otra”, apuntó Clarke.

“¿Quieres mi ayuda o no?”, preguntó Lincoln. “Podrías sorprenderte si le tienes un poco de paciencia”.

“¿Cuál es su enfermedad? Si me tratas como a ella, quiero lo mismo”, exigió.

“Estás siendo infantil. Esperaba más de ti”. Expresó Lincoln pese a no conocerla de mucho tiempo atrás. “No te lo diré por dos razones: Se llama ética profesional y política hospitalaria, sin mencionar que no has hecho nada para merecer saberlo… aun así, te daré un punto de partida si genuinamente te interesa”.

“Me niego a volver a ser tratada así por alguien como ella”, gruñí.

“¿Y qué harás? ¿Quedarte encerrada en tu habitación todo el día?”, se mofó Lincoln cruzando sus inmensos brazos sobre su pecho. “Mataría por verlo”.

“¿Podría ser a ella? Podríamos apostar incluso”, respondió Clarke sin pensar.

Lincoln rodó los ojos.

“Te lo diré, aunque no quieras escucharlo y mi intuición me grite que estoy cometiendo un error garrafal”, exclamó él, por un momento se detuvo, decidiendo si era o no buena idea. “Su cuidadora, Indra, me ha dicho que suele ver documentales sobre el espacio y leer sobre el mundo marino siempre que está hospitalizada. No es el mejor tema de conversación para unas adolescentes, pensándolo con cuidado, pero podría ser agradable que aprendas algo nuevo”.

“Oh, por Dios. Espero que sólo venga una vez al año, debe ser otro nivel de aburrimiento el suyo. Leer _eso _más de una vez en la vida debería ser dañino”, la burla de Clarke causó un disgusto en Lincoln, quien con una ceja alzada, mostró uno de sus tatuajes que resultaba ser el contorno minimalista de una ballena.

“Si vas a invadir su cuarto nuevamente, procura que venga sin quejas. Que seas hija de Abigail Griffin, no te vuelve inmune a sanciones”, le advirtió severamente.

“Bien. ¿Puedo ir ahora al tejado? Tengo autorizado un _baño de sol_”, preguntó tomando muy a la ligera realmente la advertencia.

“Abrígate. Tienes una hora. Iré personalmente por ti si no cumples”, indicó, “y puede que vea en estado deplorable tu venoclisis… Sería una lástima tenerte que canalizar de nuevo”, la amenaza hizo que la piel de Clarke se erizara esta vez.

* * *

“¿Cómo te sientes hoy, Alexandra?” preguntó el doctor Titus en su típica visita vespertina mientras colocaba el gélido estetoscopio sobre su pecho y exploraba religiosamente cada uno de los puntos cardiacos.

“Radiante”, contestó impasible.

Su médico la miró con absoluta seriedad.

“Mal”, dijo lacónicamente la castaña sin mirarlo.

“Vale. Temo que tengo malas noticias, Lexa”, Titus frunció los labios. Lexa detestaba cuando hacía eso, sabía que sus posibilidades habían caído mucho más, si pudieran medirse, estaría en números negativos y rojos. “Tendrás que volver a utilizar la cánula nasal permanentemente para hacerte llegar oxígeno de forma complementaria y es posible que debamos aumentar la dosis de tus medicamentos”. Tocó su hombro para reconfortarla, pero tuvo el efecto contrario. No era suficiente.

“¿Qué pasa con la opción del trasplante? ¿Sigue siendo una opción o vas a mandarme al rincón de las desahuciadas ya?” inquirió Lexa como quien no quiere la cosa, burlándose de sus propias esperanzas al preguntar por lo primero.

“Sabes que tienes un buen sitio en la lista de espera es sólo que…”- _oh, no, aquí vamos- “_Eres un caso particular, al igual que tu madre, no hay un donador idóneo. Tu tipo de sangre es…_”_

“Especial…” completó ella.

“Inusual”, terminó el doctor Titus.

“¿Eso qué quiere decir? Aunque esté lo suficientemente enferma para encabezar la lista, sencillamente no tengo opciones”, expuso con frustración. El monitor empezó a emitir sonidos de alarma, “¿Qué pasará cuando falle por completo y empiece a arruinar mis otros órganos? ¿Cuándo respirar me cueste tanto que lo haga entre lágrimas?” jadeó. “Oh… espera, eso ya pasa”, rugió.

Titus se hizo de una mascarilla facial que le colocó con cuidado a Lexa sobre el rostro, abriendo el oxígeno de forma inmediata. Sólo así el monitor dejó de chillar tras unos segundos.

“Debes tranquilizarte. Que tus emociones no motiven tus debilidades”, dijo Titus, tomando un tono estricto. “Le pediré a la psicóloga que venga a verte mañana, necesitas desahogarte apropiadamente”, Lexa lo vio abrir el volumen más reciente de su expediente y escribir alguna nueva tontería sobre él.

“Por favor. Ahórratelo”, le pidió claramente molesta.

“Alexandra. Sabes que estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo contigo. Aún tenemos opciones más allá del trasplante. Sólo no pierdas la paciencia”, los ojos del anciano le suplicaron.

“No la he perdido en ocho años, ¿cierto?”

“Cierto”. Sonrió como lo hacen los médicos cuando se auto convencen de que han logrado darle algo de paz a su paciente, cuando en realidad esa tranquilidad solo la gozan ellos. “Antes de que me vaya, ¿necesitas algo de mí?”

Lexa ya no lo miraba a él. Se había abstraído en lo que había más allá del cristal en su ventana. Reprimiendo su coraje, algo que era sumamente difícil cuando estaba haciendo aquel gesto con la mandíbula que la delataba.

“Bien. Vendré mañana de nuevo”, se despidió Titus.

“A decir verdad, sí. Necesito algo,” Lexa se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo que iba a preguntar. “Hay una paciente con ojos azules y cabello rubio, no lleva la pijama reglamentaria del hospital, usa una sudadera probablemente dos tallas más grandes que la suya, tiene una lesión en la ceja derecha y…” El Dr. Titus entrecerró los ojos. Receloso de la información que estaba obteniendo. “No te hagas ideas raras. Ayer arrojé uno de mis libros al pasillo y, sin pretenderlo, le golpeé con él”. Era cierto. Lo hizo pensando que nadie pasaría por ahí. Se habría sentido culpable de no ser porque aquel caprichoso derroche de energía tuvo un precio muy alto.

“Tengo nociones sobre el incidente. Debes controlar tu temperamento, Lexa. Lo digo en serio, tu corazón no puede soportar que gastes el poco oxígeno que recibe”, le reprochó. Aun así, pese a que su instinto le decía que aquello era una mala idea, ayudar a Lexa a salir de su enfurruñamiento cotidiano era uno de sus objetivos también, “no sé si pueda hacer algo al respecto, no está hospitalizada en mi área, pero buscaré un nombre. Lo último que necesita Augustus es una demanda por tus ataques de ira”.

“Aprecio que lo hagas”, dijo Lexa regresando su atención a la ventana. “La posibilidad es mejor que nada”.

No quería una amistad con ella. Tan sólo quería recuperar el ejemplar de su colección y, un poco más sinceramente, un nombre para el personaje que creo mentalmente con su rostro. Además, dudaba que se acercara de nuevo tras la amable invitación a retirarse que le ofreció más temprano.

Titus le tocó el hombro para reforzar que, aunque fuera un petulante opresor, estaba ahí para ella. Poco después desapareció, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Lexa no tardó mucho en hacerse de su cuaderno para escribir un nuevo objetivo bajo al anterior:

_Disculparme con la chica con los ojos color cielo._

Después se atrevió a redactar las ganas de conseguir su nombre completo. Si todo iba según lo planeado, ambas acciones se darían en un mismo día. Muy ambicioso para su pequeña lista de pendientes, pero no era imposible.

“Hola, Comandante”.

Dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás. En ese sitio no se podía estar sola más de cinco minutos. Lexa se obligó a ser amable con Lincoln, después de todo, era la única persona que no la trataba como si fuera de cristal o como si fuera una completa cretina, aunque así fuera ocasionalmente.

“Hey, soldado”, lo saludó tan animadamente como le fue posible.

Lincoln arrugó la frente cuando vio las nuevas indicaciones en su carpeta. “Otra vez con oxígeno, ¿eh?”, se acercó a ella, retirando la incómoda mascarilla y reemplazándola por unas prácticas y más discretas puntas nasales. “Con temor de sonar cursi e ir contra mi elemento de masculinidad, probablemente arrepintiéndome en cuanto lo diga pero, deberías encontrar quien te robe el aire y no dejar que tu corazón sea el único que goce de ese beneficio”, comentó.

Lexa río amargamente sin atreverse a decir nada. Aunque le concedía que aquello había sido lo menos heterosexual que le había escuchado decir jamás.

“Bien. Ahorra oxígeno ahora porque debes contarme cómo ha ido tú día, es parte de nuestro trato”, Lexa suspiró enfadada. Sabía que si no contestaba no se desharía del enfermero en toda la tarde. “¿Ha pasado algo interesante?” su pregunta era altamente sugerente.

“No lo definiría como tal”, hizo una pausa para tomar aire. “Sólo fuera de rutina. Una de tus pacientes se coló en mi habitación sin permiso ni objetivo”, pretendió fría indiferencia que, si no la conociera como lo hacía, probablemente lo habría creído.

“Vaya, que imprudente”, se burló Lincoln. “¿Quién fue?” Un breve, pero significativo destello se hizo presente en sus ojos.

Lexa entrecerró los ojos, su curiosidad no era algo que le extrañara, el brillo peculiar que brincó en su rostro, sí.

“Ojos azules, cabello rubio, actitud de insurrección total”, la describió. Pudo saborear su nombre salir de la boca de Lincoln pero no obtendría las cosas tan fácil. No de él.

“Sí. Supongo que esas tres características son muy propias de ella”, se encogió de hombros.

Lexa aguardó por más información, algún detalle que se le escapara, pero no lo haría, no diría nada que ella no preguntara explícitamente y justo en ese momento, por capricho de su corazón y pulmones, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo. Confiaría en que Titus lo conseguiría.

“Así que, cuando te vayas, por favor cierra la puerta. No necesito más personas indeseadas”, le ordenó aun contra sus deseos.

“Tiene casi tu edad y déjame decirte que no te haría mal tener otros amigos que no sean tus libros o tu hermana. Es muy triste”.

Lexa pretendió prestar toda su atención al horizonte urbano que mostraba su ventana. Era la clara señal de que ya no estaba interesada en lo que hacían o decían, lo mejor es que era tan universal que instantáneamente, sin que tuviera que esforzarse en añadir palabras, era algo que entendían.

“Es curioso, ella usó un término negativo para definirte también, ¿sabes?” su comentario cumplió su cometido, pero Lexa no lo dejaría vanagloriarse en su interés. No aún.

Lincoln terminó sus pendientes ahí y, justo al tocar el picaporte de la puerta, Lexa se atrevió a llamarlo

“Lincoln”.

“¿Sí, Lexa?”

“Cierra la puerta”.


	4. Día 3.

Su tercera mañana en el hospital fue un poco diferente. Al menos pudo dormir un par de horas más pero su forma de despertar fue aún más abrupta que sólo ser atacada con las luces de la habitación y el jaloneo de su brazo, lo peor no fue precisamente eso.

“Levántate ya”, la llamó desde el momento en el que entró. Supo que era su peor pesadilla en forma de un hombre alto con cara de delincuente cuando su voz taladró sus oídos. En cuanto hizo el amago de darse la vuelta, se arrepintió de la pésima idea porque colocó una compresa fría en su frente.

“Hey”, chilló saltando de la cama. Aquello debía ser alguna clase de abuso.

“Tu madre dijo que tuviste fiebre toda la noche. Te indicó medios físicos para combatirlo”, explicó colocándolo sobre su piel otra vez, sólo con más compasión. “Lo recordarías de no haber estado inconsciente cuando vine a verte hace unas horas y te quejabas como una bebé”.

“Debes saber que considero levantar una queja en tu contra”, profirió molesta.

No recordaba haberlo escuchado entrar en todo el día, pero no le extrañaba. Estaba tan cansada que pudo haber omitido todas las visitas del día. Su noche fue una pesadilla, nunca tuvo náuseas y escalofríos así. Tampoco estaba acostumbrada a dormir menos de ocho horas, así que tenía sentido el que no hiciera caso de Lincoln o su amable enfermera del turno matutino, vamos, ni siquiera recordaba que su madre hubiera salido de la habitación temprano.

“¿Bajo cuál motivo?”, la retó con la mirada. Clarke guardó silencio. “Lo sabía. Ahora, tu temperatura está bajo control pero tu madre me pidió una serie nueva de estudios. Lo siento”, se disculpó sacando una jeringa y un par de guantes como advertencia a lo que vendría.

“Esto debería ser ilegal”, argumentó Clarke al verse en otra sesión con agujas, Lincoln y ella.

“Piensa en que si están bien puedes ir a sufrir fiebre a casa”, no fue el mejor consuelo. “Si te comportas, te daré algo”.

“¿Me estás sobornando?”, entrecerró los ojos.

“No. En realidad hago mi trabajo más fácil”, sonrió satisfecho con las probabilidades.

La intriga hizo que Clarke cooperara más de lo que le hubiera gustado. Ocasionalmente detestaba tener una curiosidad tan activa, pero venía como parte de su encanto personal y era el complemento perfecto para su creatividad así que no podía sólo evitarlo. El ardor en su brazo derecho paso casi de inmediato, tanto que podría decir que ni siquiera lo había sentido, en parte quizá porque su cabeza predominaba o porque sentía una especie de sofoco en la parte derecha de su abdomen, era difícil de decir.

“Listo. Presiona aquí y dobla tu brazo un par de minutos”, le ordenó Lincoln mientras pasaba el fluido carmesí a una serie de tubos de colores que llevaba consigo. Clarke se mareó un poco, no temía a la sangre y tampoco le daba asco pero, de alguna forma, su estómago parecía tener intolerancia a la imagen. “Soy un hombre que se debe a su palabra”, dijo orgulloso extendiéndole algo color verde y plateado.

“¿Qué demonios es esto?”, preguntó horrorizada señalando un gorro de Slytherin entre sus manos.

“Un pase libre a tu peor enemiga del hospital. Lo conseguí especialmente para ti”, dijo conteniendo su emoción.

“No pienso usar eso. Tengo una reputación que cuidar”, replicó. “Si no lo has notado, soy una chica de colores neutros”.

“No seas quejica, Griffin”, objetó Lincoln. “¿Quieres o no acercarte a ella?”

Clarke lo consideró un par de segundos.

“Si me cuesta la dignidad, no”, respondió con firmeza. “Además, odio esos dos colores y todas sus combinaciones posibles”, señaló. Odiaba el verde con su alma, más allá de eso, realmente no tenía objeciones con el beanie que el enfermero le extendía.

“Cobarde”.

“Abusas de tu posición”, le reprochó.

“Podría ser”, reflexionó frunciendo los labios. “pero quiero hacer algo de bien aquí”. Sus ojos debieron ser un par de interrogantes porque Lincoln contestó la duda tácita. “Tú pasas el día aburrida y a ella le vendría bien un amigo…. Además, se nota que te gusta”, se burló de ella mientras escribía su nombre en tres etiquetas diferentes para los tubos de cristal.

“¡Claro que no!”

“Lo que digas, C”. Dejó el gorro sobre la cama. “Iré a cambiar las sabanas de la señorita del 1307 en veinte minutos, quizá olvide cerrar la puerta porque, ya sabes, soy un poco despistado”, le guiñó el ojo.

“¿Por qué quieres que seamos amigas?”, le interrogó con genuina intriga.

“Tengo dos problemas, así que sería menos trabajo para mí unirlas en uno”.

“¿Podrías decirme al menos cómo se llama?” pidió la joven.

“No. Que sea tu misión del día. Creo que sería un excelente inicio para que intenten averiguar cosas la una de la otra”.

Dicho esto, desapareció como solía hacerlo.

Clarke se dejó caer sobre la almohada pensando en que en realidad no había mucho que perder y quizá una nueva humillación que ganar. Miró el ridículo gorro con indecisión. No sentía correcto acercarse con una mentira, prefería mil veces llegar y restregarle su opinión sobre la violencia en sus acciones o que su mohín amargo arruinaba la armonía en sus facciones, incluso sólo decirle que le hacía falta aprender a leer cosas más normales.

Además, Lincoln le dio una ventana de acción muy corta. Si quería su respaldo, prácticamente tendría que brincar de su agradable cama en cinco minutos.

Vaya dilema.

Lo peor es que estaba realmente tentada. ¿Quién no lo estaría? Aquella chica era un misterio, uno muy malhumorado, pero con un carácter críptico que se le antojaba atractivo desde ya y, pese a ello, sabía que existía algo más detrás. Siempre lo hay. Además, sería la peor de las falacias decir que no le gustaba, de hecho, se le antojaba perfectamente hermosa.

Pero, ¿Quería ser ella quién se desgastara desarmando las capas que la envolvían?

Necesitaba un consejo y lo necesitaba con absoluta urgencia. Así que acudió a la persona en la que más confiaba para pedir orientación. Raven jamás contestaba las llamadas que recibía salvo que fuera su madre o algún profesor. Eso sí, los mensajes siempre obtendrían respuesta en segundos.

**[Clarkie- 16:05] **Raves, tengo un problema.

El primer mensaje siempre debía llamar su atención.

**[R. Reyes- 16:05] **Habla, chica.

**[Clarkie- 16:05] **Responde sí o no. ¿Te molestaría si alguien se acercara a ti con una mentira? Ya sabes, pretender que te gusta algo cuando no es así.

**[R. Reyes- 16:07] **¿Es guapo?

**[R. Reyes- 16:07] **Olvida eso. No lo sé. ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Eres Clarke Griffin, sólo ve por él.

**[Clarkie- 16:08] **No creo que funcione con _ella._

**[R. Reyes- 16:10] **Oh. Ahora si debes responder si es guapa. ¿Qué tan grave es la mentira que debes contar para impresionarla?

**[Clarkie- 16:11] **Te conseguiré una foto.

**[Clarkie- 16:11] **Debo decir que me gusta Harry Potter.

**[R. Reyes- 16:12] **Hey. HP es genial. Pero en tu caso, realmente debe gustarte porque nadie creería que has, siquiera, tocado un libro.

**[R. Reyes- 16:12] **Usa el encanto Griffin. Si te descubre, sólo voltea todo para que convenientemente crea que investigaste algo sobre ella. Eso debería halagarla o atemorizarla por tu acoso. Como sea, apuesto a que tus ojos azules podrán a arrasar con ella.

Bien. Gastó más de sus cinco minutos leyendo un consejo poco menos que inútil. Podía hacerlo, no sería la primera vez que fingiría interés en algo sólo para hacer un acercamiento, sin embargo, usualmente los sujetos de ese experimento solían ser chicos o chicas muy dispuestos ante sus encantos y no alguien que deliberadamente le hubieran rechazado previamente.

Esta doble moral no le terminaba de encantar, pero era peor la negativa a ponerse algo como eso sobre el cabello. Esperaba que esto no llegara jamás a oídos de los hermanos Blake, el simple hecho de que Raven supiera ya era riesgoso.

Miró con indecisión la prenda. _¿Saben algo? Al carajo_, siempre hubo sacrificios en buenas historias, quizá el suyo sería ponerse ese ridículo gorro por unos minutos para después ocultarlo en lo más profundo de los cajones de la central de enfermería porque lo querría un infierno lejos de ella después de cometer la tontería de mostrarse así por los pasillos y, posiblemente, recibir otro librazo por ello. Salió de su cálida cama y se encaminó al cuarto de baño para hacerlo funcionar. Frunció los labios de inmediato, con esa cara no habría logrado mucho fuera, pero aún con las tenues ojeras, la piel pálida y semblante enfermizo, sus ojos seguían dominando sus rasgos como principal atractivo.

Ciertamente no tenía competencia en aquel piso ni en ningún otro.

Se quitó la bata de enfermo que su madre le obligó a utilizar por la noche y sobre su piel desnuda deslizó una sudadera negra un poco más grande de lo necesario, usó unos jeans del mismo color y terminó por dejarse las cómodas zapatillas para dormir porque calzarse algo más requería demasiado esfuerzo. Agradeció que su madre le hubiera llevado una mochila con cosas útiles y no sólo pijamas para molestar al personal del hospital.

Aun así, el beanie seguía arruinándolo todo. Resignada se encogió de hombros y salió con actitud de desenfado. Como si se tratara de una apuesta con Raven. Todo sería más sencillo si no tuviera que cargar la solución a su lado arrastrando el incómodo tripie a su lado, llamando mucho más la atención de lo necesario, con miradas de desaprobación de las personas que se iba topando, en su camino a la estupidez del día.

A todo esto, estando a un par de metros de su objetivo, ¿cuál era el plan? Ni siquiera lo consideró detenidamente, sólo procesó la decisión y se puso en marcha. Improvisar no era su punto fuerte, no era una persona metódica y cuadrada pero esto era una mala, no, una pésima idea. Debería volver y meterse bajo las cobijas, esperando cómodamente a que pasara su periodo de claustro lo más rápidamente posible. Sí, debió haber hecho eso, pero su cuerpo y subconsciente la llevó más rápido ante las miradas inquisitivas de su amedrentador enfermero y la chica de ojos color verde _bonito_.

Si existió un momento para arrepentirse y salir corriendo le pasó desapercibido, aunque no tenía un plan con el cuál continuar, avergonzarse más, no entraba en cuestión.

“Yo… ehm…” balbuceó. Pidió clemencia mirando a Lincoln.

El enfermero la ignoró. Depositando su atención en la joven a la que pertenecía la habitación. Esa tarde llevaba algo nuevo cubriendo una pequeña parte de su cara: unas puntillas nasales. Clarke estaba familiarizada con ellas, su madre le explicó su función alguna vez. Le chica no se veía molesta, en realidad, su rostro era imposible de leer.

La joven miraba a Clarke, mientras Clarke la observaba a ella. Era la primera vez que la miraba a los ojos. Lincoln intercalaba su mirada entre ambas, cuidando de que todo se desarrollara dentro de un contexto controlado. Clarke llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza, rozando levemente su reciente herida, víctima de ansiedad que nunca antes había padecido, solía jugar con su cabello cuando se ponía nerviosa pero jamás se sintió tan perdida en sus acciones como lo estaba ahora. Esto no era normal. No para ella.

“Griffin, ¿qué te dije sobre salir de tu habitación?”, la regañó Lincoln. Parecía disgustado realmente.

Clarke debió arrugar su frente en confusión porque, acto seguido, el enfermero le guiñó el ojo casi imperceptiblemente. Pudo ver su intención de ir hacia ella y sacarla de ahí, este era su plan, supuso que algo habría detrás pero nunca creyó que fuera la chica de cabello castaño y profunda mirada quien lo detuviera.

“Espera”, susurró incorporándose tanto como pudo. Lincoln le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a salir de la cama y buscar la silla más cercana

Clarke volvió a preguntarse qué podría tener una joven tan hermosa así de débil y, por la brevedad que la vio de pie, no entendía cómo era que se podía imponer tan sólo con su postura. Pero lo que menos entendía y lo que la tenía al borde de la risa, era su pijama llena de mapaches dibujados en la tela. Era tan abrumadora la cantidad de interrogantes y sus ganas de responderlas todas que se perdió de la primera pregunta o palabras que le dirigía directamente.

“¿Me has oído?”

Clarke salió de su mundo al escucharle hablar.

Notó como Lincoln ampliaba sus ojos para incitarla a decir algo mientras la mirada de la otra paciente caía sobre ella. Sus mejillas se colorearon porque estaba siendo objeto de la atención de la chica y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

“Basta, te sacaré de aquí”, intervino Lincoln tras un par de segundos.

Clarke arrugó el entrecejo. No había usado ese gorro idiota por nada.

“¿Te gusta Harry Potter?” sorpresivamente la chica habló otra vez. “¿Tiene alguna deficiencia mental?”, le preguntó a Lincoln.

“Nada confirmado”, respondió el moreno. Clarke lo miró con odio, segura de que no olvidaría eso. “Debo ir a traer sábanas limpias, ¿estarás bien si le permito quedarse?”

La chica castaña asintió con tranquilidad.

Lincoln pasó al lado de Clarke, brindándole su mejor sonrisa de complicidad, sin hacer nada extra para no levantar sospechas.

_Bien, Clarke, última oportunidad para echarte atrás. _Pensó, pero su cerebro actuó por propia cuanta.

“¿Lo dices por esto?”, apuntó con su dedo el gorro sobre su cabeza. “Puede ser…” dijo indiferente, tanto que el coqueteo no paso desapercibido para sí misma, algo que su interlocutora aparentemente si.

No hubo grandes cambios en ella, sólo parecía convencida de sus ambiguas palabras. Clarke empezó a explorar la habitación con la mirada. Estaba muy bien instalada, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí pero seguro su estadía no era tan corta como la suya. Su cama tenía las típicas sábanas blancas del lugar, pero la manta no era tan impersonal, bajo el televisor estándar que estaba en habitaciones privadas, se encontraba un pequeño librero razonablemente lleno de material para entretenerla más de un par de semanas.

Algo en su pecho se encogió. Más de un par de semanas era quedarse demasiado.

En una repisa del modesto librero tenía un discreto reproductor de música, un viejo iPod estaba conectado. Clarke deseo saber si sus gustos serían similares, pero no sería una respuesta que obtendría pronto así que se permitió seguir husmeando con los ojos. Encontró la colección de libros de la castaña más abajo, estaban los siete ejemplares del mago, bastante gastados, señal de gran uso. A su lado, literatura cuyo contenido no era algo que una adolescente leería de no ser porque deseaba con toda su alma sacar la mejor nota en biología y ser golpeada en el receso por cerebrito. Clarke quería acercarse y leer los otros títulos aun sabiendo que no tenía tiempo para ello.

La joven siguió su mirada y, por primera vez, creyó verla sonreír. Mucho después, Clarke se enteraría que fue la segunda vez que sonrió por su causa, por cursi que pareciera, en un futuro ridículamente cercano, se dedicaría a coleccionar ese bonito gesto que las personas suelen expresar con sus rostros al estar felices o ser testigos de algo gracioso.

“Indra piensa que es mejor leer que perder el tiempo en cualquier otro hobby menos constructivo”, le reveló para satisfacer la curiosidad de la rubia sobre la cantidad de libros que habitaban en el mueble. Su tono fue suave, cauteloso pero atrayente. Era tan mesurada que creía que lo poco que decía era nada para los oídos de Clarke. “Me agrada que haya gente de mi edad con la que pueda charlar sobre _esto_”.

“Oh, sí. Aunque no es muy difícil encontrarlos”, respondió Clarke perdida en su exploración visual.

“Aun así. Me disculpo ante lo siguiente pero, dudo que pertenezcas a Slytherin”, su comentario la sacó de juego. “Con tu actitud y ojos, te mandaría a Gryffindor, se aventuró a decir. Le daría crédito por intentarlo, no estaba siendo la imbécil que creía. “Personalmente me considero miembro de Ravenclaw”, finalizó con cierta emoción.

Ahí estaba, esta vez si la pudo ver, una verdadera sonrisa se estableció en sus labios. Lo mejor es que no fue una simple curvatura de sus labios, hubo una chispa en todo su rostro que Clarke casi pudo definirlo como el conjunto perfecto de un inocente flirteo. Siempre dijo que detestaba el verde pero, al ver esas brillantes pupilas irradiar como lo hacían ahora, la hicieron tomar consciencia de lo equivocada que estaba. Si ser fan de esa saga literaria, investigar cosas nerds sobre el espacio y aprender sobre bichos raros en el océano era lo que necesitaba para hacer sonreír a una chica – o precisamente a _esa_ chica- así, se convertiría en bruja, astronauta o bióloga para lograrlo.

Sin embargo, la cara de idiota que Clarke portaba en ese momento fue suficiente para que la castaña supiera cuán poco sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

“Yo, eh, si… supongo que podría ser uno de esos”, titubeó.

El rostro de la chica se endureció repentinamente. Lo sabía. Sabía que Clarke le estaba mintiendo.

“Creo que es momento de que te vayas”, le pidió volviéndola objeto de su indiferencia. Otra vez.

“Oh, vamos. Podemos platicar de muchas cosas, ¿sabes?”, si aquello fuera un juego, estaba por colocar su mayor apuesta en la mesa. “Como, por ejemplo, de tu rarísimo gusto en libros”. Tan pronto la broma salió de su boca quiso engraparse los labios para no volver a decir una estupidez.

Los labios de la joven se tensaron al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. “Al menos soy sincera. No pretendo que me gustan cosas que realmente no lo hacen”.

“Otras personas encontrarían encantador que lo intentara…”

“Grandioso. Ve y habla con ellas. Ahora”. Replicó casi jadeando. Se puso de pie repentinamente, tanto que Clarke pensó que intentaría algo como sacarla a patadas de ahí pero sólo le dio la espada con decisión para regresar a su cama. Totalmente incapacitada para hacer más.

Clarke no lograría hacerle cambiar de opinión.

La invitación para irse estaba ahí. Clarke no tuvo otra opción que tomarla. Confundida y frustrada porque, aunque entendía que ese sería el desenlace, deseaba que las cosas no terminaran así. Aquella áspera y fría castaña era justo lo que evitaría en situaciones cotidianas, a nadie le agradaban las personas con actitud tan pétrea. No obstante sabía, muy en el fondo, que bajo esa máscara había mucho potencial por descubrir.

Alguien verdaderamente frío e indiferente no sería capaz de sonreír como lo había hecho con ella.

Fue así como se descubrió completa y absurdamente intrigada por la paciente de la habitación 1307.

Estaba jodida. Mucho.

Al dar unos pasos en el pasillo, su teléfono móvil sonó con un tono que sólo indicaba que podría ser una persona.

“_Hey_, _¿cómo te fue?_”

“Encuentra un mejor adjetivo que desastroso”, contestó Clarke.

“_No lo puedo creer, Clarke Griffin ha sido rechazada_”, su sorpresa era muy real.

“Claro que no. Sólo me sacó de su habitación, por segunda vez, en menos de una semana”, dijo derrotada. Oh, sí. Había sido rechazada.

“_Debe ser refrescante_”, comentó Raven. “_Comúnmente no quieren que te vayas de sus dormitorios…_”

“Sabes que no es gracioso”, manifestó Clarke, “ni tampoco cierto”.

“_Lo siento. Soy nueva en consolarte en esto de los rechazos_”, se disculpó, pero su voz aún contenía burla en ella.

“No-me-han-rechazado”, aclaró con especial énfasis. “Ni siquiera tengo esas intenciones con ella”.

“_Dices… digo, todavía_”.

“Basta Raven. Por favor”, le pidió.

“_Bien. Me comportaré. Desahógate libremente. Tienes dos minutos antes que entre al taller de aeronáutica espacial_”, le ofreció generosamente.

Clarke explicó el panorama general de la situación. Desde la cicatriz bajo su ceja por contusión literaria hasta el descubrimiento de la mentira. Fue muy comprensiva- aunque sabía que se burlaría en algún momento- y, para su buena fortuna, fue un punto de vista externo bastante útil.

“_Es una idiota_”- bueno, quizá no tanto-, “_Pero eso no importa, Clarkie. Lo que deberías preguntarte es el por qué_”.

“Sigue siendo una idiota con ojos hermosos”, añadió.

“_Mírate. Te tiene fuera de tu zona de confort_”, Clarke sabía que su mejor amiga sonreía detrás del teléfono. “_Cuando la hayas descubierto más, quiero conocerla pero cuídala. Podría quitártela_”, amenazó.

“No sé qué te estás imaginando, pero sólo quiero tener a alguien con quien platicar mientras este en este infierno. _Esto _no es permanente”. Indicó Clarke.

“_Lo que te deje dormir por la noche, Griffin. Debo irme, ha llegado el profesor Sinclair. Cuídate ahora_”. Se despidió y cortó la comunicación.

Clarke entrecerró los ojos mientras guardaba el teléfono en su sudadera. Seguro no era tan tarde como para ir a obtener un poco de aire fresco y rayos de sol al tejado. En su deambulación se encontró con Lincoln, no hubo necesidad de decir mucho, parecía estar enterado de lo acontecido. Clarke intentó regresarle el objeto con el que había promovido su rechazo, pero el chico negó rápidamente, alegando que lo necesitaría después. La adolescente dudo de ello, pero no quiso pelear, dejándose la desgraciada prenda sobre su cabello.

Con los hombros bajos y un poco de cansancio, Clarke se dio a la tarea de dirigirse al techo del hospital donde, al abrir la puerta, el atardecer le estaría dando una cálida bienvenida en cuanto atravesó la puerta.

Pese a todo, debía aceptar que estar enferma y hospitalizada ya no era tan aburrido. Incluso creía haber encontrado una forma bastante atractiva de pasar su tiempo en cautiverio. Todo esto siendo una treta egoísta de su parte impulsada por su atemorizante enfermero pero, nadie le haría arrepentirse de los siguientes veinticuatro días a su lado.

***


	5. Día 4.

Se frotó los ojos a mitad de la noche. Nadie le advirtió que sus días serían tan tranquilos como se pueden pedir, pero las noches serían algo así como el infierno o al menos su temperatura corporal se asemejaría a la del sitio. Su piel se sentía ardiendo y tenía una pequeña capa de sudor sobre la frente, cosa que no ayudaba al dolor de cabeza que la estaba atormentando.

Parecía haberse estado quejando entre sus sueños pues su madre se encontraba a su lado intentando llamarla entre su inconciencia. Abby la acompañó al cuarto de baño y, tras obligarla a renunciar a su propia pijama, le ayudó a meterse en la ducha para reducir su temperatura corporal. Mientras eso pasaba, hizo venir a una enfermera e indicó que le administraran algunos fármacos.

Clarke pensó que lo peor de la situación era usar la bata del hospital que le dejaba la espalda descubierta. De alguna forma extrañó a Lincoln, quien era algo mandón pero su trato era cordial y tenía sentido del humor para manejarla. La enfermera de la noche era mucho más mecánica y su madre excesivamente sobreprotectora. Cosa que no importó después de que el pequeño coctel farmacológico que Abby le indicó llegó a ella.

Se habría quedado dormida en ese preciso momento de no haber sido porque tenía atrapados en sus pensamientos un par de ojos verdes a los que sus emociones no parecían alcanzar.

“Agh, ¿cuál es su problema?”, lanzó la pregunta al aire mientras su madre la cubría con una delgada sábana con el afán de mantenerla fresca. Entre quejas y bufidos, el sueño alcanzó su meta con Clarke, llevándola a un profundo sopor cortesía del nuevo antipirético.

* * *

Para cuando regresó su estado de consciencia ya no estaba únicamente su madre en la habitación y la luz que entraba por su ventana indicaba que era bastante tarde.

“Bellamy, te agradecería que no hicieras mucho ruido”, escuchó la voz de su madre estrellarse en sus oídos. Sintió como la cama se hundía un poco por el peso agregado, “Hola cariño, ¿cómo te sientes?”

Le hubiera gustado ser un poco más mesurada al respecto pero Clarke no pudo evitar arrojarse a los brazos de su madre sin siquiera abrir los ojos. Abby le acarició el cabello, mismo que era un desastre por la ducha en horas poco apropiadas. A Clarke no le importó, a pesar de estar en el mismo hospital donde Abby trabajaba, sólo la veía por las noches cuando podía ir a cuidarla.

“Hey, deja algo para mí también”, Jake se sentó al lado de Abby y acarició el antebrazo de su hija. “Lamento haberte dejado aquí, pequeña”, dijo refiriéndose a su corta ausencia por uno de sus viajes de negocios.

“No hay problema”, respondió Clarke rápidamente. “Raven ha venido y las enfermeras son buena compañía”, mintió. Sólo un enfermero lo era.

“Me alegra, cielo”, sonrió su padre como sólo él podría lograrlo. Sus ojos se arrugaron por completo complacido. Aquel gesto de su padre podría tranquilizar a Clarke en cualquier situación.

“Bien, Clarke. Ya tuviste tres días aquí. ¿Has visto algún médico guapo?” Esta vez intervino Octavia, quien se encontraba sentada en el sofá al lado de su hermano.

“Insistieron en venir a verte”, dijo Jake. “Aurora te manda sus mejores deseos”, parecía una explicación para su esposa más que nada.

“No”, contestó Clarke a la cuestión de O. De haber existido alguno no lo habría notado, ella debería saberlo.

“Detesto que seas tan gay”, gruñó Octavia desde el sillón.

“Bisexual”, la corrigió Clarke. Sus padres pusieron los ojos en blanco.

“Yo no”, intervino Bellamy. “Háblame de las chicas lindas del sitio”, apremió.

“Para empezar mi enfermera de la mañana no está nada mal”, le guiñó el ojo al chico. Escandalizando a Abby mientras Jake sólo negaba con la cabeza divertido desde su lugar. “Después está el doctor Marcus…”

“Oh. Me halaga que digas eso, Clarke.” La presencia del mismo se escuchó. Clarke estaba segura de que la fiebre constante la mantenía sonrojada pero en ese momento sabía que su sangre, de quererlo, podría brotarle del rostro por la vergüenza que le generaba semejante comentario. “Puedo hablar con ustedes”, se dirigió a los Griffin, invitándolos al pasillo.

El miedo atravesó por los ojos de Jake, por otro lado, Abby asintió y se acercó a su colega.

“Si te mueres, ¿puedo quedarme con tu guitarra?”, bromeó Bellamy.

“¡Bellamy!” le riñó Octavia, golpeándolo en el hombro con fuerza. Tanto que sus ojos se rozaron por las lágrimas que se acumularon en ellos.

“Sólo si me muero, Boris”, contestó Clarke.

Mientras los hermanos Blake se enfrentaban entre ellos. Clarke se preguntó que sería lo que Marcus estaría diciéndole a sus padres.

“Hablando en serio, Clarke. ¿Qué has hecho?”, preguntó Octavia interesada.

Clarke se detuvo a pensar. Hubo un momento en el que pensó que su amiga podría ayudarle en su misión personal. “No te dejes engañar, aquí todo es aburrido”, intento bromear, “he encontrado personas intrigantes, sin embargo…” su mente la llevo a los ojos verdes de la habitación 1307.

Por el pasillo, a través de la puerta abierta, Octavia vio la enorme figura del enfermero favorito de Clarke.

Haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por mantenerse enfocada, Octavia continuo con la conversación. “Por personas, ¿te refieres a una chica?”

“Aja”

“Tú ni enferma te calmas, ¿verdad?”, se quejó Bellamy, recibiendo otro golpe en respuesta.

“Cuéntame más”, demandó Octavia.

Clarke aprovecho la ausencia de su madre para relatarle sus días a su amiga, quien se acercó para observar mejor la pequeña herida bajo la ceja, desestimándola por completo, incluso contrariamente a cualquier expectativa, Octavia se atrevió a decir que, si era el comienzo de su historia, tal idilio valdría la pena para ser escrito. Clarke, por supuesto, la ignoró. Valiéndole un golpe de su amiga, con mayor tacto si era comparado con los que le daba a su propio hermano. Le instó a continuar hablando hasta que llegó a la parte en la que no tan inocentemente le mintió a la chica haciéndose pasar por fan de algo que le era indiferente.

“Vaya. Te gustan difíciles… No creo que debas seguir tras ella, Clarke”, Octavia se veía preocupada. “Debe tener más problemas de los que quieres toparte”.

“Esperaba que me ayudaras con esto”, le recriminó.

“Suena muy bien como historia, pero esto es real, Clarke”, le dijo seriamente. “Además, tú no eres la clase de chica que busca algo estable y ella no creo que quiera algo efímero. Acéptalo y déjalo ser”.

“¿Por qué siguen creyendo que me enamoraré de ella?”, rechistó Clarke. “Quiero entablar una amistad saludable”.

“Te lo hubiera creído antes de que dijeras que su perfil era _arte puro_”, se burló de ella. “Además de Raven y algunas chicas de tu club de arte, tú no sabes tener amigas”, dijo sugiriendo su historial romántico.

“Creo que estás perdiendo el punto aquí, O”. suspiró, pero, antes de seguir hablando de ella- por fin había encontrado alguien sensato con quien hacerlo- y esclarecer su punto, entraron tres figuras adultas a la habitación.

Jake se veía un tanto afectado pero la sonrisa cálida de Abby hizo que su hija no se asustara demasiado.

El primero en hablar fue el doctor Kane.

“Hay dos noticias. Empezaré por la que peor sonará para ti”, hizo una pausa dramática, “ayer que tomaron muestras para analizar tu sangre encontramos que no se ha obtenido la mejoría buscada durante estos días. Lo que me lleva a indicarte otro medicamento por lo que necesito que te quedes una semana más para orientar mejor tu tratamiento, después haremos más estudios y, si todo sale bien, te irás a casa”.

Clarke tragó saliva. Una semana más indicaba que no podría ir al seminario de arte en Nueva York.

“¿No puede darme algunas pastillas para tomar en casa?”

“No es tan sencillo como eso”, esta vez explicó Abby. “Son sólo unos días más. Nada que no puedas sobrevivir”.

Clarke volteó a ver a su padre quien parecía tan consternado como ella, pero confiaba ciegamente en su esposa y ella en su mejor amigo. Marcus Kane se despidió tras dar esas fatales noticias y desapareció.

“¿Qué les ha dicho a ustedes?”

“Prácticamente lo mismo”, habló Jake. “Sólo agregó unos escenarios extras, pero nada de qué preocuparse”.

“¿Qué escenarios? Papá, perderé el seminario por el que esperé todo el año y tú pagaste muchísimo dinero”, le recordó como si eso fuera suficiente razón para sacarla de ahí.

“Tu hígado podría quedar con daño permanente si te deja ir a casa. Sigues siendo un caso infrecuente para esta clase de infección”, explicó Abby. “Pero estoy segura de que tu tratamiento es lo mejor que se puede hacer dado el caso y esperamos amplia mejoría con él”.

Clarke asintió. Intentando procesar la información, pero lo único que vino a su mente fue que ahora tendría una semana más para acercarse a la chica de la habitación 1307 y una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro.

Absolutamente todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo como si algo se hubiera roto en ella.

Octavia, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con todo eso, le dio una pequeña y somera introducción al mundo mágico literario- no es que fuera fan pero si había soportado la intensidad de Raven al respecto cuando Clarke nunca lo hizo-, incluso dijo que si verdaderamente estaba interesada, podría pedirle a Raven que le prestara sus libros.

Clarke agradeció el gesto.

Si iba a hacer esto, se aseguraría de hacerlo bien.

Infortunadamente su visita tenía que marcharse al concluir con el periodo permitido para su estadía. Abby juró que regresaría para pasar la noche con ella, Clarke quiso negarse, pues sabía cuán cansada debía de estar, en su lugar, Jake Griffin se ofreció a reemplazarla por una noche, pero primero entregaría a los Blake sanos y salvos a su madre. Ofreciéndole traer cualquier cosa que deseara de casa a su retorno, pues serían siete largos días más ahí.

Jake no pudo evitar abrazarla por minutos enteros, diciéndole que habría más viajes a Nueva York y mejores oportunidades después, que eso debía mantenerla sin cuidado. Abby le dio un beso en la frente y ordenó llamarle si algo pasaba en la noche, mirándola como si estuviera dejándola completamente desprotegida sin sus cuidados nocturnos. Era obvio para Clarke que le daría un sermón de cuidados y vigilancia a su padre en el trayecto a casa.

Por su parte, Bellamy sonrió socarronamente, Clarke lo habría golpeado pero sabía que Octavia haría justicia por ella. Le solicitó se recuperara porque quería que pasarán días de sus vacaciones juntas, lo más sorpresivo fue cuando se inclinó hacia Clarke y pidió información sobre los horarios de cierto enfermero, pues quería regresar a visitarla en un horario más amigable. Tras un momento Octavia le brindó una mirada consternada, le pedía con ella que fuera sensata, no quería verse herida por sus decisiones.

Clarke le respondió negando con la cabeza, sonriéndole con seguridad de que eso no pasaría. Y tuvo razón, aunque en el futuro lloraría más de lo normal, la verdad es que no salió lastimada.

Cuando hubo recuperado su soledad se encontró con la visita rutinaria de Lincoln. A pesar de sentirse como si le hubieran dado una paliza monumental, sentía que necesitaba un respiro sí o sí fuera de aquella hermética habitación. Su enfermero llevaba su bandeja con la comida que no había consumido durante el día, aunque Clarke sentía un poco de nausea, realmente se sintió hambrienta al ver el menú.

“Veo que no me desharé de ti aún, ¿eh?”, le saludó Lincoln.

“Debe ser lamentable para ti”, contestó Clarke inclinándose para coger el postre del día, que resultó ser una gelatina.

“No me malentiendas, no porque te quiera lejos de esta cama y este hospital- sobre todo durante mi horario laboral- significa que no te haya tomado cierto aprecio, Griffin”, le golpeó juguetonamente el hombro. “Pero prefiero a mis pacientes sanos y en otro lado”, puntualizó.

“Pronto, Lincoln, pronto…”, prometió Clarke.

“Siento mucho que tu amistad con la comandante no se haya dado”, dijo sincero. “No debí presionar tanto. Ella es bastante complicada ante las personas nuevas, así que tienes puntos extras por haberlo intentado”.

“¿Quién ha dicho algo sobre retirarse?”, preguntó Clarke ofendida.

“Deberías hacerlo”, le advirtió.

“Estaré una semana más aquí. Necesito con quien platicar y, sí, ella definitivamente necesita un amigo”.

Lincoln sonrió únicamente con sus ojos. Clarke supo inmediatamente que el marcador con él había incrementado inconmensurablemente sólo con esa frase.

“Bien. Pero sin mentiras, Lexa no suele ser muy tolerante y no da segundas oportunidades”, le señaló. “Estás sola a partir de aquí, Clarke, no puedo intervenir de nuevo”.

“No te necesito, Ok. Esa chica no me ha visto desplegar mi encanto aún”, Clarke le guiñó el ojo segura de sí misma.

* * *

Lexa por su parte se sentía estúpida.

Había dado la indicación inamovible de mantener su puerta cerrada - obviamente no con cerradura puesta, dado que su cuerpo no era precisamente confiable- pero la quería bloqueando cualquier visita imprevista.

¿Saben que era lo peor? Que, pese a toda su rabieta, quería verle pasar con su cara confundida y atormentadores ojos azules tan expresivos.

Quería verla y, al mismo tiempo, no la quería cerca.

No tenía sentido.

Por eso Lexa se sentía como una idiota. La sensación se perpetuaba cada vez que abría su cuaderno y escribía sus objetivos a corto plazo, los mismos que le estaban recordando cuan tonta era, pues desperdició la oportunidad de mantener a su objeto más reciente de fascinación cerca.

Titus le habló de ella. Podría haber creído que su médico y Lincoln tenían alguna especie de asociación dado el misterio que mantenían con los pormenores respecto a la chica, le llamaban <<La paciente de la habitación 1214>> o << la ojiazul insurrecta>> dependiendo a quien le preguntaras. Lincoln a veces lo decía de formas que no le gustaría recordar por lo poco profesionales que sonaban. Aunque no engañaba a Lexa, era obvio que le había tomado estima a su otra paciente.

Así que no obtuvo ni un nombre ni logró disculparse porque su orgullo le supero en velocidad y sería muy difícil que bajase sus barreras ahora que le quedaba claro su pronóstico a mediano plazo. Quizá habría pasado por alto la mentira, pero lo cierto era que no perdonaba su egoísmo.

La chica de ojos azules apenas tenía una infección. Algo básico que requiere cuidados más o menos especiales, un fármaco especifico con administración parenteal y días de reposo. Si todo salía bien, se iría en menos de lo que esperaba, mientras que ella seguiría atrapada ahí. Esa lección la aprendió muy bien con el paso de los años, cientos de pequeños amigos que fue creando durante su largo camino con el inútil de su corazón, muchos de sus dichosos amigos- entre ellos Costia- compartieron su infancia, encerrados en esas frías habitaciones charlando sobre lo grandioso que sería visitar un parque de atracciones cuando recuperaran la salud. Algunos lograron tal sueño, muchos otros juraron volver- ella juró hacerlo- pero la gran mayoría olvidaron que Lexa existía tan pronto egresaban del hospital con su mejoría escrita en papel.

Solían decirle que necesitaba hacer amigos. Lo hacían con frecuencia. Anya se lo repetía al menos dos veces en cada visita que le hacía, inconforme con la soledad de su hermana prácticamente todo el tiempo, pero no podía dividirse entre su plan de mudarse al empezar la universidad y su empleo a medio tiempo. Tampoco podía hacer que su padre viniera más de los cinco minutos diarios que lograba dedicarle cuando pasaba por Anya o por Indra al hospital, pues le resultaba excesivamente doloroso ver a su hija menor pasar por lo que su esposa en su tiempo. Sin decir que las cuentas del nosocomio no eran algo que se detuvieran.

Lexa deseaba, entre muchas cosas, tener una tarde familiar sin que ellos tuvieran que preocuparse de nada. Sin embargo, sabía que eso no sucedería y estaba en paz con ello.

Resignada, sería la mejor palabra.

Buscar algo más era demasiado arriesgado.

“¿En qué piensas, Heda?” preguntó Indra llamándole por el apodo que su propia madre le había puesto, interrumpiendo las miradas furtivas de la chica hacia la puerta.

Indra fue la mejor amiga de su madre cuando todavía vivía, de cierta manera lo era ahora de Gustus. Se conocían desde la secundaria, cuando las dos eran inseparables y lo siguieron siendo a través de los años. Era una mujer de fuertes ideales y lealtad aún más inquebrantable. Desde que Rebecca murió hasta que Lexa enfermó, estuvo a disposición de la familia Woods.

“Deseo irme de aquí”, respondió Lexa con un suave jadeo. No necesito decir más sin que el rostro de Indra tuviera que endurecerse para no reflejar su propia preocupación al respecto. Era obvio que no podía irse a casa en ese momento y quizá ya no tendría siquiera esa oportunidad.

“Lo harás, sólo no ahora”, dijo con voz seca.

“Y probablemente tampoco viva”, respondió casi de forma inaudible Lexa.

Pudo haberse sentido culpable pero sólo se sentía cansada.

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ambas, apenas roto por la pregunta – casi petición- sobre si deseaba comer algo. Lexa sonrió sin emoción alguna, desde hacía mucho tiempo no se encontraba hambrienta casi nunca, pero Indra intentaba ser útil cuando estaba a su alrededor, así que Lexa cedía un poco para darle gusto. Aquella tarde aceptó únicamente el postre en su bandeja de alimentos, que resultó ser pudin de chocolate y fresas. Su favorito en situaciones como esa.

Indra le apremió a coger un bocado y llevárselo a la boca. Lexa lo hizo sólo para complacerla, a pesar de que los alimentos no eran malos, sus días sencillamente amargaban cualquier comida. Sin embargo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo hubo dulzura en su tarde cuando por la puerta paso torpemente aquella chica con su cabello rubio aplastado bajo el ridículo gorro verde, esta vez sus ojos irradiaban decisión.

“Cómo no puedo irme pronto de aquí y eres prácticamente la única persona de mi edad en este piso que conozco”, las palabras de Clarke irrumpieron el tranquilo silencio, “Creo que deberíamos empezar de nuevo…”

Lexa tragó lo que tenía en la boca. Quedando inmóvil ante su peculiar y desesperada – tierna- entrada. Indra la miró con ese estúpido brillo en los ojos que indicaban algo que Lexa había querido erradicar desde siempre: _Esperanza._

“¿Quién es ella, Heda?”, preguntó con desconfianza la mujer, “No mencionaste tener una nueva amiga”.

Clarke se quedó petrificada donde estaba. Actúo sin pensar que quizá Lexa no estaría sola y disponible ante su poco articulado discurso.

“Es porque no lo he hecho”, respondió Lexa sin el coraje necesario para mirar a su no-invitada.

“Supongo que puedes hacerlo ahora”, exigió Indra colgándose la máscara sobreprotectora, resultado de los años viendo a Lexa romperse y repararse con cada despedida, “¿Anya lo sabe?”

Lexa se tensó un poco en la cama.

“Yo, lo siento mucho… Soy Clarke Griffin”, se presentó la chica con Indra, extendiéndole la mano por cortesía.

“Indra”, respondió la mujer contestando el ademán cordial de Clarke pero apretando un poco más de lo necesario su mano.

“Está bien. Es otra paciente del piso, Lincoln es su enfermero”, intervino Lexa como si esa información fuera la más oportuna y necesaria.

“¿Lincoln permitió que esto pasara?”

Lexa asintió lentamente. Sabía que desviaría un poco la atención de su cuidadora, también sabía que Lincoln cubriría su espalda, se lo debía por haber provocado esto.

“Hablaré con él”, se dirigió únicamente a Lexa. Saliendo de la habitación con paso firme y cuadrado.

Tan pronto la mujer partió, Lexa no dudo en disuadir a _Clarke_ de querer estar ahí. Lo dicho, sus motivos le sonaban egoístas.

“¿Vienes a disculparte o a embaucarme con otra mentira?”, espetó sin pizca de interés. O eso quería aparentar.

“Quizá eso demuestre que tu observación es incierta, ¿no? Quizá si pertenezco a Slytherin”, aquello asombró a Lexa bastante, tanto que no pudo evitar voltearla a ver. No evitó tampoco detallarla, se veía en mal estado, pálida y con ojeras, llevando su suero colgando llamativamente tras de ella y, aun así, se veía especial. Hermosa a su manera, sin duda, verla en su mejor estado sería aún más impactante. “No me quejaría si quieres ofrecerme una disculpa tú a mí, sin embargo”, añadió Clarke, invadiendo el ensimismamiento de Lexa.

“¿Yo? ¿Por qué?”

Clarke puso los ojos en blanco y recortó toda distancia entre ellas, inclinándose sobre ella, en cualquier otro momento en el futuro, alguna querría romper los pocos centímetros que las separaban, no obstante, en esos instantes lo único que se permitieron fue mirarse fijamente mientras Lexa alcanzaba a detectar su aroma cuando se coló incluso entre sus puntillas nasales haciendo que algo en su pecho diera un vuelco, quizá el inútil de su corazón. Pero, pese a cualquier otra impresión, la intención de Clarke no fue otra que mostrarle el pequeño corte bajo su ceja y la equimosis rodeándolo.

“Porque me atacaste el otro día con un libro”, le terminó de explicar.

Lexa se aclaró la garganta para lograr desviar la atención que atraía su inminente sonrojo.

“Además quería darte esto, estoy segura de que lo disfrutaras más que yo”, se quitó el gorro y, sin pedirle permiso, se lo puso, “Debo comprarme uno de mi propia casa”, objetó.

Lexa la odió por hacerle eso. No quería que le agradara, pero se estaba esforzando en ello.

Sus labios la traicionaron cuando proyectaron lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

“Tienes una sonrisa hermosa”, observó Clarke.

“Lo siento”, respondió Lexa.

Clarke no entendió de primera intención hacía donde iban sus palabras, siendo obvio que Lexa se refería al arrebato por el libro, así que la castaña decidió extenderse un poco, “No quise atacarte con el libro. Indra, verás, suele ser un poco insistente y rebasó mi tolerancia ese día. Aparentemente quería que leyera un romance entre moribundos, pensando que sacaría algo de motivación para dejar de serlo yo”, bromeó. Si Clarke apreciara el humor negro y Lexa no fuera tan solemne, quizá había sido gracioso. Pero la rubia no lo recibió con gracia.

Para ser una broma, era de mal gusto, pero no dejaba de ser un chiste. Era como si ella no supiera que su habitación se encontraba en el área de enfermos críticos o, como a Lexa le gustaba decirle, el rincón de los desahuciados.

“A propósito, mi nombre es Alexandra. Lexa, si no te gusta hablar mucho”, extendió su mano hacia ella. “Y tú eres _Klark, _¿cierto?” agregó cuando la vio todavía procesando la información.

“¿Cómo lo sabes?”

“Es mi corazón y no mis oídos lo que está fallando, _Klark_”.


	6. Día 5.

Le sorprendió despertar con humor mucho más agradable pero la sensación se desvaneció tan pronto encontró la causa de ese indeseado cambio en su rutina: ella.

_Clarke Griffin._

Sí, después del asombro inicial de saber que estaba en espera de un corazón nuevo, Clarke y ella congeniaron bastante bien contra todo pronóstico, resulta que investigó sobre algunas cosas sólo para no decepcionarla en futuras charlas que deseaba tener con la castaña. Bueno, sólo si Lexa aceptaba darle la oportunidad. Confesándole que tuvo que recurrir a una de sus amigas menos frikis dado que si le preguntaba a Raven, no estaba segura de resistir la avalancha de información. En su mayoría, Lexa dejo pasar los minutos respondiendo dudas sobre aquel libro, fauna marina y quedó pendiente a satisfacer su curiosidad respecto a otros temas, todo gracias a Indra, quien regresó a despedirse y mirar con desconfianza a Clarke.

“¿Cómo puedes detestar algo que no conoces?”, recordó haberle preguntado.

“De la misma manera en la que tú decidiste que me querías fuera de tu cuarto hace unas horas”, le respondió.

Lexa también aprendió que Clarke era un poco prejuiciosa con sus gustos.

A ella no le importaba una portada bonita o un sumario más o menos prometedor. No, a ella le gustaba leer la línea final de los libros. Si era lo suficientemente atrapante, sólo así sabría que querría leer la construcción de una historia que llegó a ese final. Lexa la consideró loca pero, sin duda, tenía sentido su inusual forma de ver las cosas.

¿Quién no querría saber cómo acaba una historia? Saber si sufrirás o te gustará, si el final es amargo o absurdamente feliz.

Por supuesto su vida no era un libro y tendría que sufrir antes de saber si le gustaría su propia historia.

No tardó demasiado en convencerle de coger su ejemplar y someterlo a evaluación inicial. Lexa vio como Clarke hacía una mueca de disgusto, pero al final pareció auto convencerse de aceptarlo. Le pidió que se lo llevara y le diera una oportunidad, Clarke lo mió como si fuera un tesoro y no quería aceptarlo, pero Lexa insistió tanto que no le quedó otra que acceder. A cambio Lexa soportó una perorata sobre métodos de entretenimiento más convencionales como películas que tendrían que ver para que fuera un intercambio justo.

El número de veces que Lexa sonrió en compañía de Clarke no fue fácil de contar, pero era seguro que había superado con creces el número total de lo que iba del año.

Deshacerse de Clarke fue una misión que duró casi todo el día y sólo porque Indra regresó para pasar la noche en el hospital. Fue en compañía de Lincoln quien, amable como era, se encargó de casi cargarla- llevarla en silla de ruedas- y arrastrarla fuera de la habitación. Prometiendo que leería el libro con la esperanza de discutirlo con Lexa después.

Lexa sintió como se expandía su pecho. Sentía como si quisiera que llegara ese día ya. Rogó para que fuera una lectora rápida porque sería una lástima que se quedaran solo en el primer libro.

Así que ahí estaba, escondida entre la oscuridad de una mañana naciente completamente aterrada ante la posibilidad de que esta chica extraña pudiera generarle una felicidad a la que negó y, por supuesto, era difícil acostumbrarse. Agradeció al cielo cuando el despertador la sacó de sus cavilaciones para indicarle que su rutina debía dar comienzo.

Su enfermera matutina asistió puntualmente a las seis de la mañana, llevaba un vasito de papel con comprimidos y cápsulas de diversos colores, solía dejarlo sobre su mesita de noche junto con una botella con agua. Lo siguiente era una inspección rápida por un médico interno de sus signos vitales para ver que no hubiera variaciones extremas. Era la parte que más detestaba, pues siempre colocaban el estetoscopio frío sobre la piel desnuda de su pecho durante un minuto rigurosamente para saber qué tan lento o rápido iba su corazón, si existían sonidos nuevos o cualquier cosa que antes no estuviera ahí. Él médico de pregrado anotaba metódicamente los datos recabados mientras vigilaba que Lexa no se deshiciera de ninguno de sus medicamentos, los cuales siempre tragaba en un solo intento.

Si llegaban a tener interacciones verbales, solían ser preguntas por parte de él o ella y monosílabos por parte de Lexa. Esto no cambiaba con ninguna enfermera o médico que entraba, salvo Lincoln que siempre hacía hasta lo imposible por mantenerla hablando, así fuera de lo sucia que estaba la ventana ese día o el color falso de la gelatina del día. Para mala suerte de Lexa, esto sólo era por las tardes, seis días de la semana y por pocos minutos.

Siempre esperaba a quedarse sola de nuevo para deshacerse de las puntas nasales e ir al cuarto de baño para realizar su aseo matutino. Era un pequeño juego personal, procurando no tardar más de cinco minutos porque si no, sentiría que el aire le faltaba, así que el riesgo de terminar inconsciente en el frío piso o el panorama de escuchar los sermones de Indra y el Dr. Titus el resto del día o ver el gesto preocupado y triste de su padre por la noche no le tentaban en lo más mínimo. Así que mientras hacía todo aquello, solía contar hasta trescientos y volver a la seguridad de su cánula nasal.

La siguiente persona con la que tenía contacto era la señora de la comida, una mujer de sonrisa confiable y acento fuera de lo común que siempre regalaba a Lexa un extra de su postre favorito cuando lo había. Era la única persona a la que le tenía confianza para pedirle que le alcanzara cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar para realizar sus deberes pendientes. Indra podría perdonarle cualquier cosa menos ser irresponsable con sus tareas, con ella el pretexto de estar enferma no era válido salvo que tuviera un tubo en la tráquea haciéndola respirar, cosa que le había pasado ya un par de veces antes. Su padre solía motivarla con que, si seguía con buen desempeño, no sería difícil que ingresara a cualquier universidad.

Augustus Woods era pragmático y callado, pero si era por sus hijas, solía ser idealista. Lexa heredó su postura taciturna pero no sus ideas, el resto de ella venía de Rebecca, su madre, como el realismo aplastante que sólo se vio en ella.

A las nueve de la mañana Clarke decidió que quería ir a hablar con Lexa porque su madre le abandonó y estaba harta de la soledad. Fue así como el día de la castaña mejoró, pero se negó a creer que fuera por ella.

“¿Hoy Indra no está por aquí?”, preguntó cautelosamente antes de auto invitarse a entrar.

Lexa negó con la cabeza mientras la veía caminar hasta el pequeño sofá al lado de la ventana con su andar tan despreocupado y la solución colgando del tripie. Lexa decidió adelantar su hora de recreación ahora que la rubia estaba ahí.

“¿Qué haces?”, preguntó Clarke arrugando el entrecejo mientras Lexa cerraba sus libros y dejaba la pluma paralelamente.

“Tarea”, declaró.

“¿Cuál es tu ventaja de estar enferma si debes seguir haciendo deberes?”, le exclamó indignada. “Tu escuela apesta”.

“Le diré a Indra cuando la vea”, respondió Lexa saboreando la reacción de Clarke al entender el comentario. “La única excusa que tengo para dejar mis clases de lado es, literalmente, estar inconsciente o muy débil para escribir”.

“Vaya. Recuérdame no presentarle a mi mamá nunca”, sonrió, “A propósito, ¿Dónde está tu guardiana ahora?”

“Anya tenía unos trámites que concretar en la universidad antes de las vacaciones, así que Indra la acompañó”, dijo Lexa alzando los hombros, “Anya es mi hermana mayor“, aclaró.

“¿Y tu padre?”

“Supongo que trabajando en algún proyecto. No suele venir salvo por las noches o cuando le doy un motivo”.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Clarke desapareció momentáneamente, así que Lexa decidió continuar la charla antes de que se volviera incómodo. Una estupidez, considerando que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que decidiera irse antes de verse demasiado apegada a su compañía.

“¿Qué hay de ti? Es tan triste tu existencia que nadie te visita”, debía bromear, era la única forma en la que su voz no se rompería al hablar. “¿Tienes hermanos? ¿amigos? ¿novio?”

Clarke recuperó su sonrisa, pero esta vez cargada de picardía.

“¿Intentas averiguar si estoy soltera, Lexa?”, preguntó.

“No. Estoy intentando que haya reciprocidad en nuestro intercambio de información. Es una convención social a la que estoy obligada a participar dado que insistes en ello”, contestó.

“Vale. No era necesaria tu implacable franqueza”, levantó las manos en señal de rendición, siendo obvio que no estaba dispuesta a ello con Lexa. “No tengo hermanos, pero sí un par de vecinos con los que prácticamente me crie. Octavia que me ayudó con todo el asunto de las casas de Hogwarts”, Lexa la vio sufrir recordando el hombre correcto y un vago cosquilleo invadió su estómago, “Bellamy, realmente no es tan importante, pero viene en el paquete”, bromeó. “Mi mejor amiga, Raven, no aparecerá hasta que termine sus proyectos de admisión a la universidad después de campamento espacial y mi novio”, hizo la pausa que la información requería, “no existe ni existirá nunca”, se burló de la respuesta, admitiendo para si misma ese futuro anhelado al lado de una chica. “Tu turno”.

“Una hermana: Anya. Tiene 19 años. Empezará la universidad en un par de meses. Mi padre vive trabajando porque mis cuentas de hospital no terminan y mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 5 años”, recitó automáticamente. Había pasado ya demasiado tiempo, debía regresar a sus tareas.

“No me has dicho lo más importante”, reclamó Clarke intentando desviar la seriedad de Lexa. “¿Amigos, novio?” su intento de parecer indiferente o el énfasis en el género le pareció un poco tierno a Lexa. La sensación en su estómago aumentó. Debía recordar preguntarle a Titus al respecto.

“Anya es mi única amiga”, expresó, pero antes de decirle cuán lejos estaba de acercarse a cualquier ser que tuviera interés en ella, el doctor Flamekeeper llegó en su acostumbrado pase de visita matutino. Clarke prácticamente brincó de su lugar y se despidió de Lexa, porque se suponía que ella también debía esperar a sus médicos en cualquier momento.

“Nos vemos, _Lex_”, dijo perdiéndose de su vista.

El médico la siguió con la mirada, sin disfrutar de lo que veía.

“¿He hecho algo para espantar a tu visita?”, preguntó Titus con expresión inescrutable.

Lexa no le contestó, se encontraba procesando la abreviatura hacia su nombre. Era novedoso, no original, pero si infrecuente, nadie le había dicho así hasta ahora.

“Basta, Lexa. Controla tu corazón, está latiendo demasiado deprisa”, le reclamó Titus escuchando el alza en el sonido del monitor, “Podría detenerse si lo mantienes a ese ritmo”.

“Ambos sabemos que eso sucederá lata o no rápido mi corazón, doctor”, profirió Lexa.

“No discutiré contigo”, se defendió el doctor Titus. “Pensé que no querías visitas inesperadas… Supongo que es la víctima de tus arrebatos, ¿no es así?”

“Sí. Clarke es la chica que detuvo con su rostro mi libro, si es lo que quieres saber”, respondió. “A propósito de tu presencia… he tenido un malestar aquí”, señaló la parte superior del abdomen.

Titus entrecerró los ojos, pero no desestimo la información, dejó salir una risita con sorna. Lexa no entendía por qué pues si su corazón estaba presentando un desperfecto nuevo y ese era un síntoma temprano, debería estarle prestando atención.

“Háblame de Clarke. Parece buena chica”, observó el especialista al mismo tiempo que buscaba cambios en el estado físico de su paciente. Descartando la información que Lexa le dio rápidamente como un dato de severidad. “Te ves mucho mejor hoy, tienes color en las mejillas”, el comentario sirvió para que se sonrojara aún más. “Podemos gestionar tu esquema de visitas si deseas” tanteó Titus.

“Preferiría que no lo hagas”.

“Debes pensar en ti. El interés que puedas sentir por ella es temporal, no tienes tiempo que perder”

“Doctor Flamekeeper, creo que se está extralimitando”, exclamó Lexa.

“Bien”, contestó Titus. “Probaremos quitando el oxígeno un par de horas durante el día para estudiar tu evolución, si todo marcha bien, te lo retiraré en un par de días”, le informó. “Después haremos otra prueba de esfuerzo, es necesario que pienses en las opciones de soporte mecánico de las que hemos hablado.”

Lexa asintió en silencio.

* * *

Paso un día entero desde la última vez que tuvo fiebre y sintió debilidad.

Si dependiera de Clarke, se habría ido del hospital aquella mañana, pero lo cierto era que sus pasos no dejaban de llevarla siempre a su habitación. Ese día, por ejemplo, despertó mucho más temprano de lo que le gustaría tan sólo para seguir haciendo lo mismo que la noche anterior, sacrificando horas de descanso para poderse poner al corriente con su lectura. Incluso le propuso a Abby irse a dormir a casa para que descansara como debía, cosa que su madre le agradeció no sin antes hacerle prometer que le llamaría si se sentía mal.

Clarke tenía la necesidad de llegar y decirle que había terminado el primer volumen. Quería ver sonreír a Lexa a causa de ello, justo como el día anterior cuando le robó varias sonrisas- quince en total- pero quién llevaba la cuenta de cosas como esa, ¿no?

Esa mañana no pudo evitar visitarla sin un motivo mejor que sólo hacerlo. Se alegró de que no la intentara correr o que hubiera cambiado de opinión durante la noche, mantenerla entretenida la tarde anterior fue todo un reto, pero uno que disfrutó bastante mientras se desarrollaba. Esperaba repetir su suerte, pero estar en un nosocomio rompía cualquier atmósfera.

Necesitaba algo en que entretenerse mientras sus horas pasaban lejanas a la habitación 1307. Y, aunque no fue la primera opción, Lexa le inspiraba a no hacer el vago mientras estuviera ingresada.

**[Clarke Griffin – 12:00]** O., ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

**[Octavia B – 12:03]** Claro, Griff.

Clarke entendió la clara referencia.

**[Clarke Griff- 12:03]** Necesito que pidas a mis profesores las tareas de la última semana y todo aquello que me haya perdido.

**[Octavia B- 12:04**] tu mamá hablo para que te exentaran de ellas. No es necesario. Aprovecha las oportunidades que te da la vida.

**[Clarke Griff – 12:04]** Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlas.

**[Octavia B – 12:05]** ¿Qué pasa contigo?

**[Clarke Griff – 12:06]** Digamos que me han inspirado.

Recibió un emoticón con los ojos en blanco. No le creyó, al menos no esa versión, pero sabía que sus tareas llegarían a sus manos por la tarde cuando alguno de sus padres la visitara. Todo el mundo estaría sorprendido, siendo esa la razón principal por la que pidió a O. y no a Raven el favor. Había burlas que sencillamente no podría tolerar.

Apagó la pantalla de su móvil y cogió el libro que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche. Tan sólo un día antes llevo su lectura hasta más de la mitad de la historia, no era difícil avanzar, incluso creía entender a Lexa leyéndolos con frecuencia. Eran algo así como adictivos. Pero algo la molestaba. El contexto total de la historia hablaba de magia, vendía fantasía y, quizá no la conocía por completo aún, pero Lexa era la persona más cruda y realista que conocía hasta ahora. Era ilógico y no encajaba en su personalidad.

Tendría que preguntarle más tarde. O podría hacerlo justo en ese momento.

Cuando dio dos golpecitos en su puerta no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Tocó de nuevo un poco más alto, pero nuevamente no obtuvo nada proveniente del interior, así que llamó a su lado asertivo- presente únicamente cuando se trataba de Lexa Woods- lo que la llevó a girar el pomo de la puerta y entrar.

La encontró profundamente dormida en posición fetal entre una generosa cantidad de mantas, el ambiente estaba amenizado con música saliendo del reproductor al fondo de la habitación. Clarke no pudo reconocer de quien era la voz.

Hizo una nota mental. Lexa hacia su tarea a las nueve y se permitía dormir a las doce.

Derrotada y a punto de darse la vuelta para retirarse, cuando sintió el arranque del atrevimiento, era evidente – al menos para ella- que debía acercarse ahora que no estaba en condiciones de negarse. Su rostro se veía más juvenil cuando su voluntad no buscaba mesurar las emociones que imprimía en sus gestos, tenía pecas apenas perceptibles a corta distancia, tan discretas que no podían verse de otra forma.

Lexa se removió un poco en su sitio. Fue la clara señal de que debía dejarla en paz e irse a buscar algo que hacer en otro lado.

“Hey, no te vayas”, escuchó su voz rasposa llamarle.

“Joder, no quería despertarte, Lex”, dijo Clarke molesta consigo misma.

“No lo has hecho. Sólo descansaba los ojos”, repuso la castaña incorporándose lentamente en la cama.

“Claro, anciana”, bromeó Clarke debatiéndose si debía ayudarla o no.

“Soy cronológicamente mayor que tú e, infortunadamente, biológicamente mucho más. Ya sabes, mis órganos envejecen más rápido que los tuyos justo ahora”, objetó.

“Eso dices tú, sabelotodo”, contestó Clarke esperando que no fuera cierto.

“¿Qué haces aquí?” le preguntó una vez que estuvo cómoda con su posición y pudo apagar la música ambiental.

“Supongo que molestarte”, confesó Clarke viendo como había perdido su oportunidad de ayudar a la castaña.

“Temo que has fallado”, expresó. “Ya no representas una molestia para mí”.

“Diablos. Le has quitado todo el propósito a mi estadía en el hospital. Tendrán que darme el alta mañana”.

Por un momento Lexa se tensó, pero terminó por regalarle una sonrisa más a Clarke. La número dieciséis, pero, de nuevo, ¿quién cuenta eso?

“Sabes… no contestaste mi pregunta nunca”, recriminó Clarke recordando uno de sus objetivos ahí.

“No”, dijo Lexa lacónicamente.

“Lo sé. No lo hiciste”.

“La respuesta es no”, explicó. “Pero si conoces a alguien en este pabellón que tenga tan pocas posibilidades de salir como yo y quiera un idilio que le robe los últimos días de su vida apúntame, que sería agradable conocerle”, dijo sarcásticamente.

“Pues no sé si me esté muriendo literalmente, pero sé que gastaría cada día de mi vida en el nombre de un romance a tu lado… “, dijo sin pensar.

“¿Cómo vas con el libro?” Lexa hizo cambio de tema inmediato y Clarke agradeció que desviara así la tensión.

“Creo que seremos capaces de hablar más abiertamente del contenido mañana, después de que lo termine esta noche”, anunció orgullosa de sí misma.

Sus ojos brillaron por la emoción pero, una vez más, sus gestos quedaron restringidos.

“Pensé que te tomaría más”, dijo sorprendida.

“Me subestimas, ¿sabes? Todos piensan que por dedicarme a dibujar…”

“¿Dibujas?”

“Sí. Estaba a unos días de irme a un seminario en Nueva York, pero mi hígado y yo no nos pusimos de acuerdo en esto”, respondió Clarke.

Clarke vio cómo se entristecía frente a ella. Se sintió como una idiota por decir cosas como esa, Lexa no llevaba una vida normal. Al decir que quería molestarla no se refería a precisamente a esto.

“¿Cómo llegaste aquí?”, preguntó con interés.

“Me desmayé frente a mis padres. Seguramente creyeron que estaba embarazada… ¿y tú?”

“¿La primera vez o está ocasión?” preguntó. “Sea como sea, mi padre enloqueció y heme aquí”.

“¿Por qué enloqueció?”

“Mis labios se pusieron azules”, respondió quitándole importancia.

“Tus labios parecen maravillosamente rosados ahora”, Pensó Clarke, el problema fue que lo dijo en voz alta.

“Gracias, supongo…”, contestó con un modesto sonrojo en su cara.

Después de eso ya no hablaron mucho. Lexa se limitó a mirar sin ver realmente la programación en el televisor, jugando con los canales pues nada parecía llamarle por completo la atención.

Por su parte, Clarke se imaginó varios escenarios en los que abandonaba su sitio y robaba un suspiro de sus rosados labios. No podía negar que Alexandra Woods le gustaba para más que una simple amistad pasajera y limitada a su estadía en el hospital. Estaba asustada, no lo negaba, pero no lo suficiente.

Se encontró completamente ensimismada imaginándose como acunaba su rostro entre sus manos mientras se inclinaba lo suficiente para obtener un respiro cargado de su aliento antes de sólo sellar sus labios en un bonito beso de película. Clarke se sintió ridículamente acalorada.

Octavia tenía razón. Clarke jamás había aprendido a hacer amigas.

“¿Estás bien?”, preguntó Lexa. “Te ves ruborizada, ¿se ha incrementado tu temperatura?”

“Creo que volvió mi fiebre”, se justificó la rubia.

“Deberías regresar a tu habitación y descansar”, sugirió Lexa. “Prometo no irme a ningún lado”.

Clarke asintió, aunque sin intención de retirarse.

“¿Quieres que llame al enfermero para qué te ayude?” sonaba preocupada, Clarke no respondió a tiempo así que sencillamente presionó el botón.

Debió prever que Lincoln respondería.

“Hey Comandante, ¿qué pasa?”

“Es Clarke. Creo que se siente mal”, la señaló Lexa.

Lincoln se acercó a la rubia de inmediato, sacando de su uniforme un termómetro para confirmar la sospecha de Lexa.

“Deberías estar en tu habitación, Griffin”, la regañó mientras colocaba la varita de cristal bajo su brazo y esperaba por un resultado normal.

“Me gusta más la iluminación de este cuarto”, jugó Clarke con él.

“Si. La _iluminación _es maravillosa pero antes solías quejarte de _ella_”, respondió.

“Puedo cambiar de opinión”, gruñó.

Lincoln puso los ojos en blanco y sacó el termómetro para verificar que, efectivamente, la temperatura corporal de Clarke estaba bien.

“Clarke está en perfectas condiciones, Lexa”, le informó. “Aunque me gustaría llevarla a su habitación para asegurarnos”.

“¡No!”, gritó Clarke.

Lincoln y Lexa la miraron inquisitivamente.

“¿Cuál es la necesidad? Ya lo dijiste, estoy bien”, titubeó un poco con ese débil intento. Su desesperación por no ser echada de ahí pareció convencer a Lincoln. “Salvo que Lex quiera que me retire”.

“No me viene mal tu compañía por ahora”, se limitó a decir.

“Haré una excepción”, señaló Lincoln. “Tengo otro par de pacientes y sería sencillo mantenerlas a las dos en un solo sitio”.

Dicho eso, advirtió a Clarke que debía regresar a las ocho en punto a su cuarto para que su mamá no la buscara por el resto del hospital, antes de dejarlas solas nuevamente.

Esa vez Clarke ya no convirtió a Lexa en protagonista de sus sueños diurnos. Para cuando llego la dieta vespertina, la amable señora que repartía fue gentil para llevarla a la habitación de Lexa, sorprendida de lo bien repartida que estaba su comida mientras la bandeja de Clarke era una porción de pollo, verduras y gelatina. Lexa para el postre tenía pudin de chocolate y fruta picada cuidadosamente.

“Debes decirme qué tan enferma debo estar para que me den comida como la tuya”, pidió Clarke,

“Estar a un latido de morir”, dijo sin atisbo alguno de emoción.

Clarke contrajo su rostro.

“No hagas eso”, rogó. “Me queda claro, créeme, sé que estás enferma pero no me quieras hacer caer en tu bucle de autocompasión”, recriminó Clarke. “Quizá acostumbras a que te traten diferente por ello, pero yo no lo haré. Ahórratelo”.

Estaba segura de que la invitaría a irse de ahí cuando Lincoln llegó a salvar su cuello.

“Bien Griffin, debes dejar descansar a Lexa sí o sí”, le ordenó. “Empiezas a ser una mala influencia para ella, además, no has tomado tu baño de sol hoy”.

A su lado, Lexa se burló al escuchar eso. Una reacción totalmente diferente a lo que esperaba Clarke.

“¿Qué es tan gracioso?” preguntó Clarke alzando la ceja.

“Los baños de sol son para bebés”, contestó Lexa. “Tú estás muy lejos de ser uno”.

Clarke entrecerró los ojos, pero decidió no tomar aquello como un ataque. Tenía todo el derecho del mundo a burlarse.

“¿Sabes? Creo que a tu piel le falta broncearse un poco”, dijo la rubia. “Deberías venir conmigo a los jardines del hospital”.

Clarke volteó a ver a Lincoln para ver si era posible. Él, a su vez, miró las indicaciones en el expediente de Lexa para buscar el impedimento, pero aquella mañana le habían indicado pasar tiempo sin puntas nasales y estaba seguro de que el Dr. Flamekeeper estaría satisfecho si veía progresión en su paciente, sobre todo, tomar una iniciativa como aquella.

“Si ella quiere”, informó.

“No. No quiero”, espetó Lexa.

“Sí. Sí quieres ir”, le indicó Clarke. “Eres una chica de diecisiete años que necesita algo más que refugiarse en un lúgubre cuarto de hospital, con enfermedad o sin ella. Debes disfrutar el presente”.

“No Clarke. Eso que dices es una insensatez”, le soltó con una sonrisa cínica.

“Ilumíname entonces”, solicitó Clarke. “¿Por qué vivir el momento es una locura?”

Pudo ver cómo mil respuestas cruzaban la mirada de Lexa, cada una peor que la otra, pero fueron sus palabras las que hicieron consciente a Clarke de cuán perdida estaba Lexa respecto a todo.

“El presente es una ilusión”, farfulló. “Para el tiempo en el que tu cerebro haya procesado lo que digo, _esto_ será algo que pertenece al pasado”.

“Eres una aguafiestas, deberías dejar de leer cosas para adultos”, dijo Clarke.

“No, _Klark. _Soy realista. Mi vida y la tuya son un cúmulo de recuerdos promovidos por una falsa idea de control sobre nuestras decisiones”.

“Deberías ser una adolescente normal”, le dijo seriamente, acercándose a ella lo suficiente como para quitarle las mantas de encima y tomar sus piernas para sacarlas de la cama. Llevarla a la silla de ruedas sería pan comido tras esto.

“A mí me gustaría que no quisieras contagiarme con tu estúpido idealismo”, vociferó molesta.

Clarke se detuvo por un momento.

“Bien. Prometo que te haré tragar tus palabras”, aseguró.

“No tendrás suficiente tiempo”, prometió a su vez Lexa.

“Apuesta a que sí, Lexa Woods. Lo haré y cuando lo haga, querrás besarme”.

Silencio.

“¿Ves? Idealismo puro”, señaló Lexa tercamente.

“¡Basta!” Intervino Lincoln. “Tú cállate”, le ordenó a Clarke. “y tú, prepárate porque hoy vamos a llevarte a respirar aire fresco”.

Clarke juró que no quería sonreír, pero la victoria jamás le había sabido tan bien. Pero, por su bien, deshizo cualquier gesto cuando Lexa la miró como si fuera posible matarla con los ojos.


	7. Día 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa tiene una especie de diario en la que escribe una lista de bucket dado el pronóstico nada alentador de su enfermedad, por otro lado, un personaje imprescindible es introducido a la trama, ¿quién será?

“¿Puedo sentarme aquí?”, preguntó Clarke cómo quien no quiere la cosa.

No habían hablado desde el día anterior cuando Lincoln la hizo vencedora de la pequeña discusión, fueron las horas más incómodas de su vida. Lexa no le dirigió la palabra en toda la tarde, tampoco lo hizo con el enorme enfermero. Se limitó a quedarse en la silla de ruedas con la mirada perdida y el rostro inescrutable hasta que Lincoln se vio forzado a regresarla a su habitación porque no quería sobrepasarse del tiempo que la chica tenía sin estar sin oxígeno.

Clarke se quedó ahí a recibir un poco de sol. Y a pensar.

No podía dejar de imaginar cómo sería besar esos labios pese a decirle que su autocompasión era absurda. Lo peor es que no tenía derecho a agredir así su forma de ser, por mucho que le gustaría que espabilara y no tuviera tan presente una derrota que aún no llegaba. No sabía nada de su enfermedad, vamos, ni siquiera entendía lo mínimo de la infección que padecía ella misma. Aunque si estaba muy consciente de que Lexa era una hermosa joven de diecisiete años que vivía malgastando sus días creyendo que podrían ser los últimos. Protegiéndose de daños que no llegarían jamás porque ni siquiera se arriesgaba. Quizá Clarke no sería quien cambiara eso, pero _quería_ serlo. Clarke no era capaz de explicarlo apropiadamente sólo sabía que quería estar ahí, a toda hora contando sus sonrisas, provocadas por ella, de ser posible.

Lexa no respondió, siguió abstraída en el cuaderno y lo que garabateaba en él. Así que Clarke se limitó a poseer el sitio junto a ella mientras Lincoln las miraba metros más allá, fingiendo que se entretenía un libro de reanimación básica que llevaba ese día como material de estudio.

“¿Sabes? He terminado el primer libro. No es algo que vayas a escuchar de mí con frecuencia, pero me gustó”, reveló avergonzada. “Pensaba que quizá podrías prestarme el siguiente”. Le sonrió cálidamente para convencerla pues ni siquiera la estaba mirando. Aunque logró que dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, que era no prestarle atención. “¿Qué escribes?”

“Nada particularmente interesante”, respondió por fin.

“Parecías _parcialmente _concentrada. Vamos, sabes que no me voy a disculpar por lo de ayer, así que no sigas enojada conmigo. Tengo razón y te molesta ser consciente de ello”, reclamó Clarke.

“No estoy molesta. Digamos que aún estoy procesando que hayas decidido tratarme como alguien normal”, confesó. “Es curioso”.

“Lo sé. Soy inusual. Ahora dime, ¿qué escribes?”, insistió. “Y, para que conste, no eres nada normal ante mis ojos. Así que no puedo tratarte así”, se encogió de hombros, “lo que no haré es ponerme guantes para no romperte”.

Sonrió y suspiró.

“Es una estupidez”, puso los ojos en blanco.

“Deja de darle vueltas al asunto, Lex”.

“Es algo estúpido, no entiendo por qué quieres saber”, objetó ella.

“Porque lo haces tú. No necesito un mejor motivo para estar interesada”, respondió Clarke con sinceridad.

“Es una mezcla entre un diario y una lista”, explicó como quién no quiere la cosa. “Te reitero, nada importante”.

“Todo aquello que represente una meta debe clasificarse como algo importante”, discutió Clarke a favor del cuaderno. “¿Puedo echar un vistazo?”

“Sería más fácil robarme un beso”, dijo sin penar.

“¿Qué?”

“¿Qué?”, repitió Lexa.

“¿Es un reto? Porque adoro los retos”, sugirió Clarke.

Temió por Lexa cuando su rostro, pese al intento sobrehumano de negarlo, se puso excesivamente rojo. Lincoln tuvo que acercarse a verla tan agitada mientras reprendía a Clarke con la mirada por esto.

“Si hago eso, ¿puedo leerlo?”, se aventuró un poco más. Siendo maravillosa la sensación de arrebatarle las oportunidades de réplica petulante con la que solía hacerlo, pero lo era aún más observar su rubor.

“¡Griffin!”, advirtió Lincoln.

“Lexa empezó con las insinuaciones”, se defendió Clarke. “Bien, no me lo muestres, pero al menos responde mi primera pregunta”.

El color se fugó de las mejillas de Lexa, haciendo que su palidez natural se profundizará mucho más. Clarke temió haberse excedido esta vez, pero al final Lexa negó con la cabeza y Lincoln se relajó un poco.

“Ninguna opción, _Klark_” dijo lentamente. “Tus peticiones son absurdas. No dejaré que leas nada ni prestaré mis labios a tus juegos”.

“¿Qué te haría cambiar de opinión?” continuó la rubia.

No recibió respuesta debido a que Lexa se quedó inmersa observando a alguien más. Clarke siguió su mirada, encontrándose a una joven apenas un par de años mayor, su cabello era similar al de Lexa en color de no ser por mechones en su cabello con destellos rubios, mientras que la otra gozaba de tonos más cercanos al color chocolate. Sus ojos eran marrones pequeños y absolutamente amenazantes, portaba algo de maquillaje con relativo énfasis en los ojos, sombras negras que le daban un aire enigmático y rudo, siendo la nariz donde más se encontraba un contraste, era mucho más afilada; sin mencionar su estatura que por sí sola era impresionante. Lexa era alta pero aquella chica fácilmente le ganaba por varios centímetros. Su atuendo era casual pero con cierto recato, blusa beige semi transparente sin mangas, jeans sumamente ajustados que quedaban perfectos a la silueta de sus piernas, rematando con unos botines cafés con tacón que enaltecían todo lo anterior pero, lo que más resaltó de todo el conjunto, fue la mirada asombrada al ver a Lexa en el mundo exterior.

“¿Alexandra?”, su tono era de genuina sorpresa. “Pensaba que lo tuyo era broncearte con la luz del ordenador desde tu habitación”, bromeó. Haber hecho algún otro comentario revertiría el avance que esto representaba.

“¡Anya!”, exclamó Lexa intentando levantarse de la silla, pero fue detenida.

“Hey, con calma. No quiero que Indra me mande antes a la universidad o me prohíba las visitas”, indicó.

“Pensé que no volverías hasta dentro de un par de días”, se quejó Lexa, “Indra jamás podría prohibirte nada, te teme demasiado”, respondió después.

“Tuve que llevar algunas cosas, buscar un buen alquiler cerca del campus, entre otras cosas”, fue el resumen. Lexa parecía anonadada con lo que escuchaba. “¿Qué tal has estado? ¿Algún reporte Linc? ¿Cómo se ha portado _mi chica_?”

“Un dolor en mi trasero, como siempre”, respondió él con una sonrisa enorme.

“Y tú, ¿quién eres?” esa vez se dirigió a Clarke, quien aún no superaba la forma en la que se dirigía a Lexa.

“Clarke Griffin”, se presentó extendiendo la mano.

“¿Hiciste una amiga sin contármelo?”, le recriminó a Lexa ignorando por completo a Clarke.

“No quería interrumpir nada en tu viaje”, se justificó la castaña, “es parte de _tu experiencia universitaria_”.

“¿Me estás reemplazando, Lex?”, le preguntó con la ceja levantada.

Clarke no entendía el drama entre ellas, pero nunca vio en su cortísima historia con Lexa – es decir, toda su condenada vida- que la castaña sonriera e irradiara tanto en presencia de nadie.

“No, Anya. Eso es absurdo, Clarke es otra paciente aquí, matamos el tiempo juntas”, respondió francamente pero a la vez como si ocultara algo.

“Le estabas mostrando el contenido del cuaderno. Parece bastante incriminador”, resolvió Anya.

Lincoln se reía desde su sitio. Clarke supuso que ella era la causa porque miraba a Anya como si quisiera que la tierra la tragara y escupiera en otro sitio.

“No. Nuevamente estás siendo ridícula. Sobre todo, no después del tatuaje y aquello”.

“Oh, sí. _Aquello…_”

Lincoln río aún más.

“Si me dicen que es _aquello, _podría ayudar”, interrumpió Clarke.

“¿Qué conocimiento tienes sobre una lista de Bucket?”, Anya por fin se dirigió a Clarke. La rubia asintió de inmediato, “Lexa tiene obsesión por hacer cosas como subir al Everest, conocer a Obama, viajar por el mundo y tomar una foto en cada parada. Tatuarse mi rostro. Cosas así.”

“Por supuesto que no. Mi ambición es mesurada. No quiero subir al Everest, me conformaría con ver caer la nieve; ¿Obama? Probablemente le sacaría más provecho conocer a Hilary y, no puedo viajar, mucho menos tomar fotos. No malgastaría mi piel ni siquiera para poner tu nombre”, respondió Lexa.

“Obama es un buen objetivo a perseguir”, expuso Anya.

“Todo eso es factible”, intervino Clarke tras considerarlo un segundo. “Son metas asequibles. Con la logística apropiada y todo eso”.

Lexa la miro intrigada, pero Anya no, ella lo hacía como si lo que acabara de decir fuera lo más idiota del universo, sobre todo por expresar la posibilidad en voz alta. Lincoln también la miró, pero su expresión era seria. Clarke no pudo evitar sentirse diminuta ante ellos.

La castaña obtuvo un brillo en sus ojos que no estaba antes y eso le bastaba a Clarke,

“Creo que es hora de volver”, dijo Lincoln para romper la tensión.

“Bien”, accedió Lexa acomodando su postura en la silla de ruedas y Anya tomaba el control de la misma.

No volvió a mirar a Clarke y ella agradeció por ello.

* * *

“Me gusta lo que has hecho con tu habitación, Alexandra”, dijo Anya tan pronto pasaron por la puerta.

Lexa sabía su hermana estaba molesta, aceptaba que ella se habría puesto igual o peor si Clarke o cualquier otra persona decía que sus objetivos eran realizables, pero justamente ahora no tenía motivos para creer lo contrario.

“No te molestes con ella, ¿sí?”, le pidió. “Intenta ser amable”.

“¿Quién es ella de todos modos, Lexa?”, preguntó Anya.

Su hermana le ayudo a salir de la silla de ruedas y subir a la cama. Lincoln fue vio obligado a dejarlas solas saliendodel ascensor, confiando lo suficiente en la mayor de las Woods como para permitirle instalarla de nuevo en la habitación. Una vez acostada, atrajo la cánula nasal y las posicionó cuidadosamente alrededor de su rostro para después acomodar un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja. Lexa sabía cuánto la quería y se preocupaba su hermana por ella.

“Sólo es una chica de por aquí,” dijo Lexa, “nada serio”.

“No quiero que…”

Alguien dio unos golpecitos a la puerta. Sus ojos azules fueron lo primero en mostrarse.

“Siento interrumpir”, Anya soltó un bufido audible. “Pensé en regresarte éste y pedir el siguiente”.

“Absolutamente. Tómalo”, la dejó aproximarse al librero y hacerse de su objetivo.

Anya y ella la siguieron con los ojos. Algo difícil de ignorar para Clarke dada la rapidez con la que dio las gracias y salió corriendo.

“¿En qué estábamos?”, preguntó Lexa regresando su atención a su hermana.

“Esa chica no te hará ningún bien”, le expresó preocupada.

“¿Qué daño puede hacer?”, preguntó retóricamente.

Anya se revolvió en su sitio, incapaz de articular la frase correcta que no llevara la palabra Costia de por medio.

“Podría hacerte una lista que llene libros enteros”, profirió.

“Esperaría gustosa para leerla”, respondió Lexa con sosiego, “seguramente serían ejemplos figurativos y, en el tiempo que corre y se me escapa de las manos, no hay daño literal que pueda arruinar más mi condición”.

“Prométeme que tendrás cuidado”, suplicó.

“Gracias, Annie”.

“No agradezcas, corazón atrófico. Preocuparse viene con el paquete”, rio. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero no dejó que su hermana las viera.


	8. Día 7.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama a continuación (sólo un poco)

Esos días eran los peores.

Despertar en medio de la noche por los sonidos que su propio corazón producía en las máquinas que lo monitorizaban no se acercaba siquiera al terror de llevarse las manos al pecho por el dolor, cuando el aire no alcanzaba a sus pulmones porque el corazón se empeñaba en hacerle la vida aún más imposible en otro de sus intentos de detenerse por completo.

Lexa alcanzó con mucho esfuerzo el botón de llamada antes de que todo se pusiera borroso.

Oh, sí. Esos días eran horribles por la sencilla razón de que todos pensaban que Lexa no estaba ahí para escuchar los susurros desesperados, las preguntas de siempre y las respuestas sin cambio. Las mismas lágrimas, los mismos abrazos desconsolados de su familia.

Lo peor era que no alcanzaba a consolarse a sí misma.

“Observamos mejoría en los últimos días”, informaba el médico de guardia seguramente Titus se encontraba en casa para la hora en la que su corazón decidió hacer otra escena. “Estábamos por retirar el oxígeno suplementario, pero ha sufrido un derrame en uno de sus pulmones, moderado por lo visto en los estudios”, continuó, “No obstante, su saturación de oxígeno en sangre no es prometedora. Realizaremos un ecocardiograma el día de hoy para estratificar el riesgo actual de Alexandra, toma seriada de sangre para evaluar nuestro proceder”.

“No…” Anya habló.

“Lo siento, deben estar conscientes de todo”, comentó el médico, “Si Alexandra sigue mostrando este grado de deterioro, tendremos que ayudarla colocando un tubo endotraqueal, así como sopesar otras opciones de tratamiento invasivo. No estamos ahí aún, pero deben tenerlo en mente”.

“¿No le parece que ha sufrido suficiente ya cómo para que quieran abrirla en dos sin prometer nada?”, esta vez fue Augustus quien alzó la voz. “Ella no quiere ningún mecanismo de asistencia”, señaló él.

“Hemos informado a U.N.O.S. y están al tanto de la situación, Lexa está en un sitio privilegiado en la lista pero…”

“Su tipo de sangre no ayuda, lo sabemos”.

Sus peores días eran cuando le daban esperanza a su padre.

“No hay garantías”, repitió el galeno la misma respuesta que habían obtenido desde que tenía memoria.

Lexa podría estar lo suficientemente enferma pero su tipo de sangre siempre era el obstáculo. Era difícil encontrar un candidato que cubriera los requisitos y, para colmo, hubiera sido lo suficientemente humano como para autorizar la donación de sus órganos después de morir.

Si Lexa pudiera, daría su corazón a quien lo pidiera pero temía, estaba por regalarlo a alguien que ni siquiera pregunto si estaba dispuesta a ello.

Los sollozos de Anya llegaron a los estuporosos de Lexa. Su pecho dolía, pero no por causa orgánica.

Las voces cesaron, a pesar de haber estado en el pasillo, no fueron lo suficientemente precavidos como para cerrar la puerta y dejaron que Lexa escuchara la décima sentencia de muerte que ponían sobre su cabeza si un corazón no llegaba a tiempo.

Estaba acostumbrada casi a un nivel de resignación absoluto. Ya no temía a morir.

Después de algunos años ya sólo le sorprendía seguir ahí, pero _algo_ debía mantener al inútil y perezoso que aún palpitaba en Lexa ¿cierto? Le gustaría creer que sí, porque no había hecho mucho en su vida hasta ahora y deseaba cambiar aquello.

“Hey, Heda”, le saludó su papá susurrando. Lexa abrió un poco los ojos para verlo, su mirada está fija en ella, pero perdida como siempre. Le acomodó el cabello con cariño, “siento no haber venido con frecuencia”, continuó.

Lexa llevó una de sus manos hasta su cara para quitar la mascarilla que la cubría. Quería gritarle que no era una despedida. Si alguien podía rendirse era ella y decidió que no lo haría. No aún, no cuando horas atrás alguien prometió que podía haber _un poco más_ para ella.

“No”, le tomó la mano y la alejó. “Pórtate bien, Heda”.

“Te qui-quiero”, jadeó Lexa con voz afectada, su boca estaba seca.

Lo miró cubrirse el rostro porque no quería que lo viera llorando. Indra tuvo que reemplazarlo, pero no se veía mucho mejor.

“¿Cómo te sientes, Lexie?” preguntó Anya, interviniendo. “¿Te duele el pecho?”

Lexa negó.

“El doctor Flamekeeper dijo que vendría pronto, así que no se te ocurra asustarnos otra vez, ¿sí?”, la amenazó.

La mano que su padre había atajado antes de llegar a la mascarilla, la acercó a Anya y ella la entendió.

“No me pienso separar de ti, Lexie. No te preocupes”, juró entre gimoteos.

Sabía que no lo haría. Con esa idea en mente se permitió sumirse en la espesura de la inconsciencia.

* * *

“¿Cómo está?” preguntó una voz cautelosa.

Era _ella. _Sencillamente no había forma de quitársela de encima. Y por alguna razón no le molestaba.

“Un poco mejor, gracias por preguntar Clarke”, respondió Indra.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Aún con los párpados cerrados obstruyendo su visión Lexa imaginó cómo Clarke se removía donde estuviera parada, dudando si aproximarse o no, mientras Indra la miraba inquisitivamente.

“Ayer se veía _bien_”, comentó Clarke mucho más cerca.

“Solemos llevarnos sorpresas como ésta”, explicó Anya. “cada vez más frecuentes de lo que querríamos”.

“Pero hay algo que se pueda hacer, ¿no? Es decir, es joven y no podría existir mejor candidata ni quien lo merezca más que ella”, objetó Clarke refiriéndose al trasplante.

“Mantener la esperanza, ¿te suena?” gruñó Indra.

“Creo que necesitas una taza con café, Indra. Vayamos a la cafetería, con suerte esta Silvia y nos dará un poco de calidad… ¿Puedes quedarte con ella, Clarke?”, Anya le pidió, actuando en su favor.

El renovado silencio sacó a Lexa de sus cavilaciones inconscientes pero lo mejor es que fue su voz la que la quiso mantener despierta todo el tiempo.

“No sé si usar mandrágora contigo o un beso de amor verdadero, Lex”, susurró sólo para ella en tono juguetón pero determinado.

De haber podido le habría golpeado pero su cuerpo no colaboraba.

“Es en serio, si Hermione pudo salir de eso, el mundo es tuyo, ¿Eh, Lex?” seguía hablando como si obtuviera respuesta. “Si estuvieras despierta, seguro me habrías lanzado un libro, ¿no?”, se rio entre la carencia de otros sonidos en la habitación.

Lexa se quedó ahí, sólo escuchando sus divagaciones.

“Lo tomaré como un sí”, se contestó a sí misma. “Pero si vuelves a asustarme a mitad de la noche, patearé tu trasero Woods. Lo juro”, se detuvo. “No era así como quería conocer a tu padre, ¿sabes? Ya veo de dónde sacaste tu lado amedrentador”, Lexa sospechó que Clarke estaba arrugando la nariz. “Supongo que Lincoln y yo seremos el equipo de idealistas, incluso puedo admitir a Anya”. Bromeó como si fuera un gran sacrificio. “Sabes, podría aprovechar que estás pretendiendo dormir para leer tu diario y descubrir tus sucios secretos, Lex”.

Su frecuencia cardiaca aumentó en el monitor.

“Estoy jugando contigo”, su mano poseyó la de Lexa, se atrevió a acariciar el dorso con su pulgar. No ayudó en lo más mínimo a mermar el vigor con el que su corazón latía desbocado. “No me importan tus secretos, me importa la sinceridad con la que miras”.

Esto era extraño. Es decir, Clarke era una molestia constante que estaba aprendiendo a tolerar, pero pensaba que le tenía una impresión similar, no _esto._

“Bien. Me callaré porque tu monitor en serio está sonando y me van a correr si sigues así. Podrías decirme que me calle, ¿sabes? Me sentaré a leer por allá y cogeré el siguiente de tu colección, sin tu permiso”, dijo.

Tan pronto se calló. Lexa extrañó su voz.

“_Klark_”, murmuró o lo intentó porque no contestó al llamado.

* * *

Volvió a caer entre sueños. Titus le había explicado alguna vez que lo ideal cuando su cuerpo sufría estrés de cierto tipo, era mantenerla bajo sedación para buscar mejoría parcial. Así que entendía porque iba y venía en ciertos momentos.

Hubo mucha actividad más de la acostumbrada en su habitación todo ese día. Lexa oyó demasiadas voces, la mayor parte fue su familia cuchicheando cosas frente a ella. La voz de Clarke no se escuchó en el resto de la tarde.

“¿Alexandra?”, una luz pasó delante de sus ojos, “Está respondiendo ya. Lincoln, por favor…” el enfermero se acercó a sus brazos y comenzó la rutina de exploración. “¿Cómo te sientes, Lexa?”

Lexa asintió levemente con la cabeza.

“Has estado prácticamente todo el día fuera de aquí”, le dijo el enfermero, “Espero que tus sueños hayan sido gratos”.

_Por supuesto, La voz de Clarke me hizo compañía._

Se auto regañó, negándose tajantemente a pensar en eso.

“Vamos a dejarte la mascarilla esta noche y veremos si mañana progresamos a otro dispositivo, ¿sí?” le informó el Dr. Titus. “Te alegrará saber que tus niveles de oxígeno mejoraron exponencialmente esta mañana. Nos has dado otro buen susto”, le reclamó su médico cariñosamente- tanto como se esperaría de él- mientras apretaba su hombro sutilmente.

Lexa asintió de nuevo. Incapaz de más.

“El señor Oak te sacará otro estudio y será el último del día de hoy”, prometió Titus mientras Lexa sentía la aguja atravesar la piel de su muñeca buscando la muestra de sangre que necesitaba. Se habría quejado del dolor, pero no tenía energía para ello.

“Además, te perdiste de grandes visitas”, le sonrió Lincoln presionando ligeramente con un algodón el sitio que había puncionado.

Lexa vio la habitación de reojo. Estaba toda su familia ahí mirándola con preocupación, sin embargo, en el fondo miró algo que no cuadraba con sus recuerdos de lo que debía ser la decoración de su alcoba.

“No fue el único que hizo”, anunció Lincoln en un susurro, refiriéndose al pedazo de papel al fondo de la habitación. “Es buena”, susurró él.

Lexa levantó ambas cejas sin saber a qué se refería.

“Estuve tentada a pedirle que me dibujara a mí también”, dijo Anya alcanzando la hoja para dársela a su hermana.

Lexa la tomó con un poco de esfuerzo, había pocos trazos a lápiz sobre ella, todos y cada uno daban forma a su rostro con expresión de profunda tranquilidad, había quitado sus accesorios para respirar, era sólo ella.

“Estuvo aquí toda la mañana, pero sus padres llegaron y tuvo que irse”, Anya dio paz a la inquisitiva que debía dominar su mirada.

Recordó algo, sin evitar observar el sitio donde guardaba sus libros. Efectivamente faltaba el tercer volumen de la saga.

“Le tuve que prestar el libro. Dijo que, al haberla obligado a empezar, eras responsable de que los terminara”, Lexa negó ligeramente. No le podría molestar algo como eso, pero si le incomodaba sentir el cosquilleo en su abdomen.

Buscó otra cosa con la mirada. Anya, pendiente de sus necesidades, pareció leerle el pensamiento porque hizo aparecer de la nada el objeto y lo puso sobre su regazo. Lexa no temía que lo leyera, ya habían pasado por eso y su hermana comprendía que sus líneas y garabatos rebasaban los límites bien impuestos de privacidad entre ellas. Por ende, Lexa siempre lo portaba consigo, pero si algo como ese evento pasaba, su hermana lo guardaba.

Lexa no escribía sobre el futuro y ella no lo leía. Era un pacto sencillo.

Lexa miró el cuaderno que fungía como su diario y suspiró. Aquel artículo tenía tanta historia dentro, nunca quiso llenarlo de pequeña porque era el que su mamá había usado para algo sumamente especial que llenaba las primeras hojas. No fue hasta que le dijeron que sus posibilidades de vivir se reducían a obtener otro corazón que decidió comenzar a llenar las páginas en blanco con algunos pensamientos y el resto con una lista de cosas que deseaba hacer. Muchas de ellas habrían resultados un poco absurdas a quien podía disponer de su cuerpo al 100%, tampoco había cosas como erradicar el hambre en África o lograr la paz mundial porque eran imposibles, pero no negaba que le encantaría que cosas así pasaran. Eran objetivos sencillos. Cosas que un corazón útil le dejarían hacer día a día. Como bailar o hacer reír a su padre genuinamente. Poder reír hasta llorar. Observar un amanecer en un ambiente no controlado. Entrelazar sus manos con alguien especial, ser objeto de inspiración para alguien.

Era posible y estúpido. Nunca pensó en poder hacerlo, pero Clarke había dicho que sí, que sólo faltaba poner un poco de esfuerzo en ello.

Anya la detestó por darle eso, un poco de ganas de esperar por el corazón que no llegaba para cumplir metas sin propósito. Pero Lexa anhelaba, por lo menos, tachar los elementos más básicos de su lista. Y por un capricho encontró a la persona perfecta para que le ayudara con ello.

Miró el cuaderno de nuevo. Prometió no escribir cosas nuevas sin haberse dedicado primero a cumplir lo que había en él ya.

* * *

“Debes descansar”, insistió Abby arrebatándole el libro de las manos a Clarke.

“No he hecho nada más estos días, madre”, dijo recuperando el libro, buscando la página en la que estaba antes de su interrupción.

“Tu mamá tiene razón, cariño”, intervino Jake con sus ojos sonrientes. “Un par de horas, ¿sí?”

“Tengo todo el verano para descansar papá, pero el libro debo regresarlo en un par de días”, repuso la adolescente.

Ambos padres intercambiaron una mirada preocupada. Abby quiso seguir, pero su marido le suplicó con la mirada que esperara.

“Pensamos en que sería buena idea pasar unas semanas en Nueva York, quizá no pudiste ir al seminario, pero podríamos ir a los museos y pedir informes en algunas universidades, ¿te gustaría?”, fue el tema electo por su padre para levantar el silencio.

“Preferiría quedarme en casa este año”, contestó. “Debo ponerme al corriente y todo eso”, añadió.

“Octavia llevó tus tareas al instituto. Si tus profesores no se sorprendieron, confieso que yo sí”, observó Abby. “Además, el seminario empieza el próximo lunes, podría pedir mis vacaciones antes y acompañarte…”

Clarke la miró por encima de su lectura.

“No creo que sea buena idea viajar, estoy segura de que el Dr. Kane te dirá que no debería excederme los siguientes días tras mi egreso”, acotó sin mucho interés en seguir discutiendo.

“Bien. ¿Qué tal la casa en la playa?” sugirió Jake.

“Me gusta mucho más esa idea”, respondió Clarke, “pero no debe ser más de un fin de semana”.

“Me rindo, pasaremos las vacaciones de Clarke en casa y ya”, gruñó Jake. Tanto Clarke como Abby lo miraron incrédulas, él levanto las manos para evitar que hablarán, “el año que entra haremos algo grande. Serán las últimas antes de que te vayas a la universidad”.

Clarke prácticamente lo tacleó con un abrazo cuando acabó de decir aquello.

“¿Qué pasó con no excederse?” expresó Abby.

Clarke la unió al abrazo, agradecida de que estuvieran de acuerdo.

Quiso volver su atención al libro. No pasaba de las primeras treinta páginas cuando en condiciones normales ya habría llegado a la mitad, no obstante, sabía que su poca resistencia a sus peticiones no se debían a su estado convaleciente y que tendría que revelar información ante las curiosas miradas de sus padres.

“¿Qué pasa?” inquirí marcando la página en la que estaba al cerrar el libro con su dedo medio.

El gesto de su madre era prudente pero demasiado serio.

“No hemos podido estar contigo estos días…”

“Y lo entiendo. Tú tienes mucho trabajo aquí y papá vive de viaje. No es tan diferente a estar en casa”, manifestó Clarke.

“No te has quejado de estar aquí ya”, observó su padre, “eso es raro”.

“Rara vez estás aquí cuando llego y he recibido reportes sobre tu intromisión en la habitación de alguien más”, insinuó su madre con voz cada vez menos agradable, Jake tomó su mano para avisarle que debía suavizar las cosas.

Entrecerró los ojos intentando dilucidar a donde querían llegar.

“Nunca has perdido una oportunidad para salir de la ciudad y jamás habías pedido a tus amigas que acosaran profesores para poder hacer la tarea… así que nos preguntamos si no estás haciendo cosas por tu nueva amiga”, concretó su padre.

Las mejillas de Clarke se calentaron de inmediato.

“Hey, los amo, pero lo que dicen es una completa y absurda tontería”, expresó tan tranquila como pudo. Responderles alterada daría validez a su hipótesis. La sonrisa en su padre fue difícil de borrar, pero en la cara de Abby sólo se dibujó drama.

Sus padres estaban pensando que tenía un crush con Lexa.

“Tu mirada luce diferente y ni siquiera la mencioné abiertamente, pequeña”, señaló su padre.

“¿Se están escuchando? Lex es sólo una amiga”, declaró.

“¿Lex? Ya tienes un apodo para ella, eso es tierno”, suspiró Jake.

“Wow. Les digo que no, esto”, hizo un ademan con la mano, “… que están pensando es una reverenda tontería. Lexa pasa mucho tiempo sola y Lincoln nos ha obligado a acercarnos”, intentó exponer entre balbuceos.

Cabe decir que perdió toda su credibilidad cando quiso explicar más de la cuenta porque realmente no era necesario. Convencerlos de que Lexa y ella eran sólo amigas sería imposible ahora.

“Respóndeme algo”, pidió Abby. “¿Dónde estabas esta mañana? O mejor aún, podrías explicarme cómo fue que te enteraste a media noche de que algo pasó en su habitación”, su tono era contenido, sus ojos irradiaban algo que no le agradaba a Clarke: Desaprobación.

Los Griffin ignoraron los golpecitos en la entrada porque Clarke no asimilaba su asombro al ver como su madre estaba en contra de su conducta. En otro momento, le habría fascinado que pasara tiempo en el hospital, compartiendo tiempo con pacientes, empapándose de lo que su madre consideraba la mejor profesión que pudiera estudiar.

“Si, bueno, volveré más tarde”, exclamó Lincoln para llamar su atención.

“Hey, no. ¿Cómo está?” Clarke brincó de donde estaba sentada para alcanzarlo.

“No puedo decirte el estado de salud de otro paciente, va contra las normas del hospital y mi ética profesional”, recitó al ver a su madre mirarlo con la misma desaprobación. Clarke alzó las cejas, pero alcanzó a ver como el enfermero levantaba el pulgar para cubrir ese breve detalle de información. “Pero si su familia quiere compartir contigo detalles, no creo que haya problemas”, añadió.

Abby puso los ojos en blanco, molesta por ese detalle que su hija no debía saber.

“¿Puedo ir a verla?” pidió permiso en general, pero el menos sospechado levantó la voz.

“No”, puntualizó su padre. “Eres muy atenta con ella y estoy segura de que podrás obtener información sobre su estado mucho más actualizada si la pides a tu madre más tarde, pero por ahora concéntrate en descansar también y en pasar algunos minutos con nosotros, ¿sí?”

“Si lo haces, sé prudente con ella, por favor”, solicitó Lincoln, “nada de molestarla ni hacerla sonrojar”, susurró antes de retirarse dando media vuelta sobre sus talones, dejando sola a Clarke para afrontar las consecuencias de sus acciones.

“Decías pequeña…” rio su padre realmente divertido.

Abby Griffin, por su lado, no tenía nada de diversión en su persona. Estaba viendo lo que Clarke se negaba a creer, no le sorprendía que su hija sintiera atracción por una chica lo que le incomodaba es que estuviera enferma.

“Calla, necesito descansar”, gritó a su padre mientras regresaba a su cama y se enfurruñaba para evadir las miradas de sus padres, una de ellas acusadora pero feliz y la otra recelosa.

No tardó demasiado en que Abby creyera que la tal Lexa era egoísta mientras Clarke pensaba que era la persona más generosa del mundo.


	9. Día 8.

Supuso que después de la burla de su propio padre, nada debería ser tan incómodo, pero fue consciente de su error tan pronto vio llegar a Raven con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro. El favor que le pidió tendría un precio y parece que sufrir de sus comentarios molestos sería el primer pago.

Extendió la mano hacia Clarke, dejando ver el pequeño dispositivo USB brillar entre sus dedos. Decidió esperarla en los jardines del hospital porque sabía que le resultaría muy tentador ir a visitar a, cita textual: _la mujer que logró gobernar a Clarke Griffin._

“Te han dejado salir, ¿eh?” se mofó sin saludarla siquiera.

“Rae, no es lo que piensas”, dijo tan pronto cogió el pequeño objeto y Raven tomó asiento a su lado.

“Ah, ¿no? Entonces tu llamada a las 3 a.m. para pedirme que consiguiera esto, porque tú no sabías de esa mierda nerd, ¿qué es?”, argumentó.

“Pensé que tú eras la indicada para ello”, se defendió la rubia. “Eres una base de datos humana”, quiso elogiarla para evitar el daño colateral.

“De mecánica, de informática, de ingeniería, pero no de _eso_”, gruñó Raven, “pudiste esperar a que amaneciera”.

“Probablemente sí”, replicó Clarke rápidamente, “pero no quería hacerla esperar, ya sabes, su corazón…”

“Esa carta no la juegues conmigo, Griffin”, pidió. “Nunca me han gustado las tragedias y estoy viendo cómo te involucras en una justo ahora,” la miró preocupada.

“Sólo estoy siendo útil, ¿qué tiene de malo?” preguntó Clarke.

“Pretender que no te das cuenta, es un buen ejemplo”, dijo.

“¿No me doy cuenta de qué?”, quiso indagar Clarke.

Raven se encogió de hombros para escaquearse. “Sólo no te metas mucho en ello, ¿sí? No podría soportarte hablando de cosas resbalosas”. Intentó cambiar el tema.

“Estás evadiendo mi pregunta”, insistió Clarke.

“Y tú la realidad”.

Clarke resopló molesta.

“¿Cómo van las cosas con Finn?”, preguntó poco dispuesta a discutir con su mejor amiga por algo como eso, porque la conocía, no llegarían muy lejos.

“Por fin me pude deshacer de él. Me voy al campamento la siguiente semana y no más Finn Collins en mi vida”, celebró. “Vine a reprenderte un poco Clarke. Es preocupante lo que estás haciendo, pero creemos que harás lo mejor”

“¿Creemos?”

“Por cierto, ¿Octavia? ¿En serio? Pensaba que yo era la mejor referencia para cosas nerds y escogiste a Blake para hablarte de Hogwarts y todo eso”, pretendió llorar, “Imperdonable”.

“Lo siento…”

“Lo pagarás el día que menos lo esperes, cuando más feliz seas. Ese día me vengaré”, juró y sí, algunos años más tarde lo cumplió. Clarke vivió con ese miedo muchísimo tiempo. “Debo irme. Mi mamá quiere hacerme creer que me quiere y se ofreció a traerme, pero no creo que su paciencia sea más grande que su amor”, dijo con cierto cinismo, “Hay una vida fuera de aquí, lo recordarás en cuanto salgas de aquí”, le acarició el hombro con cierta condescendencia.

Y con la misma rapidez con la que llegó, se fue…

Se preguntarán qué fue _eso _que llevó Raven a Clarke con tanta prisa o la urgencia de implorarle a las tres de la mañana que le ayudara. Bien, Clarke tenía un pequeño delito -que no era el primero ni sería el último- que confesar pues, al llegar la media noche, se escabulló de la habitación. Sabía muy bien cómo pasar por la central de enfermería para evitar que la regresaran y fue hasta el pabellón donde se encontraba Lexa. Agradeció que su padre como Indra tuvieran el sueño pesado porque no era precisamente fácil entrar y salir con un suero de acompañante sin hacer ruido, pero tampoco quería esperar hasta el día siguiente para ir a ver si en realidad Lexa estaba bien.

Su alcoba estaba iluminada por la luz del monitor que vigilaba sus signos vitales y por los rayos de luna que se colaban por la ventana. Clarke la admiró como prácticamente lo había hecho toda la mañana, verla con ojeras y mucho más pálida de lo usual no fue algo nuevo, aunque le disgustaba verla con la mascarilla cubriendo la mirada de su cara. Sintió cierto coraje, porque Lexa no lo merecía, pero no estaba ahí para pelear contra las injusticias en la vida. No, su misión era otra completamente diferente.

“¿Lexa?” la sacudió un poco.

Indra dejó salir un ronquido desde el sofá antes de acomodarse de nuevo. Eso no disminuyó la intención de Clarke de escuchar la voz de la castaña en la cama.

“Hey, despierta”, le exigió acariciando su mejilla con sutileza.

“¿_Klark_?” su voz no era la misma pero no fue eso lo que le llamo la atención, sino que por primera vez ponía atención al acento con el que lo hacía. Su nombre le gustaba mucho más cuando Lexa lo decía.

“¿Cómo estás?”, le preguntó en voz muy baja. Lexa intentó incorporarse, pero Clarke se lo prohibió con un rápido movimiento. “Estoy tratando de que no me corran de aquí, ¿Podrías ayudarme quedándote en paz?”

“Bien”, fue su lacónica respuesta. Era complicado escucharla a través de todo el ruido que hacia el oxígeno fluyendo en la mascarilla.

Acercó un poco la silla que siempre estaba al lado de su cama y tomó posesión de ella. Dejando caer su mentón sobre sus manos tras descansarlas sobre el colchón, estaba realmente cerca de su rostro, pero gracias a su almohada, su boca quedaba algunos centímetros más arriba, a la altura perfecta de su mirada. Clarke no se quejaba de la vista, sus labios eran hermosos aun cuando estaban un poco resecos.

A Clarke le fue imposible no notar el dibujo que hizo el día anterior. Siendo lo único sobre su mesita de noche.

“Define bien”, pidió Clarke retóricamente. “Tú sí que sabes cómo llamar la atención de una chica”, le susurró.

“L-lo siento”, murmuró como pudo.

“No lo sientas”, Clarke se tomó el atrevimiento de llevar un mechón que caía sobre su cara tras su oreja. Sus mejillas tomaron un poco de color y la rubia sentía como se formaba un suspiro en su propio pecho. Fue interesante“, mintió. Si existía forma de describir lo que sentía, la palabra sería aterrador.

“No lo dudo”, Lexa la miraba atentamente, Clarke creyó que se habría dado cuenta para este momento de cómo sus ojos inspeccionaban sus labios como si fueran una maravilla. Y, a su manera, lo eran.

“Sólo no lo hagas pronto, ¿te parece?”

Lexa no articuló respuesta alguna, era obvio que no podría prometer algo como eso.

“Gracias”, dijo finalmente.

“Sé que mi presencia es para agradecerle a la deidad en turno”, Lexa le dio un suave golpe en el dorso de la mano para acallar su ego, después sus ojos apuntaron al dibujo. “¿Lo dices por eso? Es sencillo cuando la modelo es tan bonita”.

Sonrió y negó.

Clarke agregó ese recuerdo a la colección.

“Me gustaría hacer más por ti que un simple dibujo”, comentó sin saber en lo que se estaba metiendo. Igual lo haría con gusto de nuevo.

Lo siguiente sucedió fue su inclinación inconsciente debido a que no lograba entender lo que decía detrás del pedazo de plástico. Clarke se congeló por un segundo. No sabiendo si por sentir su aliento rozar su piel cuando separó un poco la mascarilla o por su petición.

“Como desees”, manifestó Clarke tan pronto como Lexa colocó su complemento respiratorio otra vez. “Me gustaría quedarme un poco más, pero dudo que a tu guardiana le haga gracia descubrirme aquí”, quiso decir algo más incitador, pero recordó la advertencia de Lincoln y prefirió medirse un poco.

Aun así, esa mesura no le prohibió en ningún momento aprovechar la oportunidad de depositar un beso en su frente. Estando muy lejos de donde realmente deseaba regalarle tal muestra de afecto, pero no privó a sus labios de sentir un discreto cosquilleo.

“Descansa, mañana necesitaras energía”.

Clarke se dio media vuelta de inmediato, controlando sus propios latidos desbocados por ese gesto tan inocente.

“Buenas noches, _Klark_”, la escuchó decir detrás de ella.

Juraría que fue la adrenalina, pero lo primero que hizo al salir de ahí fue llamar a su mejor amiga para hacer posible el favor que Lexa le había pedido.

“_Son las tres de la mañana, Griffin. Espero estés muriendo y quieras despedirte porque no son horas_”, le contestó una muy molesta Raven del otro lado.

“En realidad, estoy mucho mejor, Rae”, aclaró.

“_Llámame en la mañana o, mejor, mándame un mensaje_”, colgó.

Clarke miro la pantalla del móvil con ceño fruncido e intentó de nuevo.

“_¡¿Qué?!_”

“Necesito un favor”, cuchicheó dubitativa.

“¿Cuál?”

“No sé de cosas nerds, mucho menos he visto un documental en mi vida, además el internet aquí es basura…”, farfulló Clarke.

“_Déjate de rodeos, necesito dormir, ¿Qué quieres?_”

“¿Podrías conseguirme los documentales de calamares de Animal Planet?”, preguntó.

“_Esto debe ser una broma_”, por segunda vez le colgó.

Sí. Lexa parecía tener un gusto por las criaturas del mar, específicamente los calamares porque lo que susurró al oído de Clarke fue que quería tener un maratón de esos animales. Y Clarke, como buena amiga y persona, cumpliría ese capricho. Fue así como llego a esto. Su encuentro nocturno con Lexa y el día que le esperaba a su lado valdría la pena todo el maltrato emocional al que Raven la sometería después porque esto no lo olvidaría en años.

Al igual que la mañana anterior, había logrado hacer que su visita se fuera un poco más temprano a casa, jugando con el riesgo pues sabía que ya no pasaría en alto su urgencia por deshacerse de quien la atara a su habitación de hospital. Clarke se sentía un poco mal, pero tendría los meses que vendrían para redimirse, aunque le asustaba que su padre empezara a ver cosas que no existían entre ellas.

Sí, Clarke aceptaba que le gustaría besarla pero, en su mayoría, pretendía ser su amiga.

Clarke no supo si debería llevar su portátil- recién traída por su padre- o esperar que Lexa tuviera la suya en el hospital. Con mucho valor encima, Clarke obtuvo el permiso de Indra, no confiándole por completo sus planes pero sabiendo que no debía ni quería ocasionar problemas en la salud de Lexa o incomodar demasiado a su familia. Cabe decir que autorizó el itinerario y la programación obtenida, incluso agradeció que le hiciera compañía dado que tenía pendientes en su trabajo que no podía aplazar. Clarke le ofreció la salida perfecta.

Desde que iba recurrentemente al cuarto de Lexa, las enfermeras no parecían renuentes a entrar para ver el estado actual de la chica y ella ya no contestaba con monosílabos de rutina- Clarke jamás atestiguo sus arranques en modo Comandante- a veces incluso lograba que bromeara con el personal. No tenía mucha experiencia ni un sentido del humor que no le pareciera demasiado adulto a Clarke pero le daba crédito por intentarlo, además, de alguna forma, a la rubia le encantaba que lo hiciera.

No fue fácil convencer a su enfermera de la mañana para que la buscara en la habitación 1307 cuando le tocara la dosis del antiviral pero Clarke le convenció que sería la paciente más cortés que ella habría tenido jamás si le hacía ese pequeño favor. Por no mencionar que hablaría maravillas sobre ella con su madre y el doctor Kane.

Definitivamente la aspirante a artista creía merecer un premio por hacerse cargo de la logística. Y estaba por recibirlo, pero no lo sabría tan pronto.

* * *

“Listo”, dijo victoriosa entrando a la alcoba de Lexa.

Indra cogió su maletín y se detuvo frente a su cama, quizá debatiéndose si debería despedirse de ella un poco más personalmente pero sólo alcanzó a dar unas palmaditas en su pierna.

“Regresaré más tarde, Heda”, prometió. “Las enfermeras tienen el número de tu padre y el mío. No dudes en pedir que nos llamen”, le indicó.

“Estaré bien”, aseguró Lexa con voz más enérgica.

“Lo sé, pero aun así”, miró a las dos jóvenes con mortificación en los ojos.

“La cuidaré bien”, esta vez prometió Clarke. “Tiene mi número, si necesita contactarla, estaré aquí”.

Eso no tranquilizó del todo a la mujer, pero pareció modestamente menos ansiosa.

“¿Necesitas algo de fuera, Heda?” preguntó estando a un par de pasos de la salida.

“No. Estaremos bien”, respondió Lexa.

“Puedo traerte lo que quieras al volver”, repitió.

“Estupendo. Necesitamos golosinas, palomitas de maíz y bebidas para sobrevivir”, solicitó seriamente Lexa. Clarke casi ríe al ver la reacción de su cuidadora.

“Demasiado sodio”, la reprendió.

“No necesitamos nada”, resolvió Lexa con una sonrisa inocente.

La pobre mujer le echo un último vistazo. Clarke temió que se arrepintiera, pero tras treinta segundos supo que definitivamente se marchó.

“¿Cuál es tu historia con Indra?” preguntó Clarke mientras abría el portátil y conectaba el dispositivo que Raven le proporcionó más temprano ese día.

“Es amiga de la familia. Fueron mejores amigas en la secundaria y más tarde colaboraba con mamá en la universidad, finalmente se convirtieron en socias; cuando ella se _fue, _Indra se apiado de Anya y de mí al ver que mi papá estaba siendo explotado por dos niñas”, se limitó a decir.

Clarke deseaba ahondar en ello, pero parecía ser un tema difícil para la castaña así que desvió su atención. “Bueno, creo que tenemos un problema”, hizo una pausa para desequilibrar a Lexa, “tus bromas son pésimas”.

“Tú te ríes de ellas”, objetó Lexa.

“Si, pero seguro hay algo mal conmigo”- _o estoy algo así como enamorada de ti- _pensó Clarke.

Quizá el mundo que veía las cosas externamente no se equivocaba.

“¿Qué haces?” preguntó Lexa curiosa al ver todo lo que estaba haciendo Clarke en la computadora.

“Cumpliendo mi palabra”, respondió buscando la carpeta correcta.

Tuvo que voltear la portátil inmediatamente porque Raven había puesto un título nada apropiado en la carpeta que contenía los archivos multimedia.

“Ehm, si… ya sabes, pediste una serie de documentales sobre animales acuáticos”, carraspeo para desviar la mirada de Lexa de la pantalla.

“Lo decía en broma”, dijo Lexa avergonzada.

“En broma o no, estuve desde las tres de la mañana recabando nuestra programación del día”, reclamó.

“Podemos ver algo más”, sugirió esperando que Clarke no insistiera.

“Escoge un archivo, tenemos un día lleno de _teútidos,_” profirió Clarke.

Lexa la miró por segundos enteros, fascinada con el detalle de la rubia al recordar precisamente eso. La sensación en su pecho volvió, pero era más cálida y mucho más agradable que en las ocasiones pasadas.

“¿Tengo algo en la cara?” preguntó Clarke extrañándole tanto contacto visual.

“Oh, no”- ­_unos maravillosos ojos azules- _pensó Lexa sin expresarlo. Regreso su atención a la computadora y mientras exploraba el que sería el elegido, notando un pequeño detalle.

“¿_Klark_?”

“¿Si Lex?”

“¿Por qué la carpeta se llama _Gobernada_?”

Clarke no supo que contestar. Lo que su supo fue que valía la pena cualquier humillación por verla reír.

Lexa decidió empezar por sus cefalópodos favoritos. Clarke se perdió tan pronto la voz monótona del narrador entró en acción; prestó atención al documental porque grababa mentalmente donde Lexa se emocionaba, las partes donde corregía detalles como cuando empezaron a enumerar las subespecies y ella descubrió que colaron una familia entera donde no era…

Y así continuaron. Vieron un total de cinco documentales antes de que Clarke notara que Lexa se rindió ante su propio cansancio. Lo supo porque la castaña dejo de bufar en las partes más irrelevantes para ella y, graciosamente, las más entendibles para Clarke.

Clarke se desperezó estirando un poco los brazos sobre su cabeza, sintiendo un dolor punzante en su antebrazo, ignorándolo por completo cuando su mirada fue capturada por el objeto sobre el regazo de Lexa. Nunca se dio cuenta de que la chica estuvo escribiendo en su diario mientras veían calamares pasear en el fondo azul de la pantalla.

No pudo detenerse a considerarlo por más de dos segundos. Quizá se arrepentiría cuando se despertara y la corriera de ahí por haber hecho algo como eso, sin embargo, aun maldiciendo su curiosidad por obligarle a caer en la tentación, se levantó silenciosamente, planeando su excusa por si Lexa abría los ojos repentinamente, tan sólo diría que lo estaba recogiendo todo y ella mantuvo el cuaderno abierto, técnicamente no sería su culpa si leía un poco las líneas en él si estaban expuestas, ¿no?

Con eso en mente y sus movimientos calculados, puso a prueba su suerte.

“¿Lexa?”

No hubo respuesta.

El plan A falló. Su letra era meticulosa y limpia pero demasiado pequeña para leerla a la distancia que estaba. Clarke volvió a llamarla por su nombre de nuevo, Lexa respingó, pero no despertó.

Clarke tomó el cuaderno y juro por si misma que sólo buscaría la famosa lista de propósitos pendientes pero, para llegar a ello, debía hojear un poco. Las primeras páginas estaban escritas con otra letra, parecía un cuento por los bosquejos casi borrados entre las líneas, Clarke no supo que la llevó a hacer eso pero sacó su teléfono y tomó fotografías de todo lo que pudo. Al avanzar, agradeció que Lexa hubiera puesto en los márgenes de las hojas sus objetivos, casi todo era sencillo, tanto que Clarke se sintió profundamente apenada al percibir cuán limitada estaba por su enfermedad. La mayoría de esas cosas la rubia las hacia todos los días.

Alcanzó a leer como uno de los puntos el maratón de animales acuáticos, mismo que se encontraba tachado ya. Justo como otras que escribió en las páginas finales, acciones que eran protagonizadas por los ojos azules de Clarke (_hablar con la chica de ojos azules, averiguar el nombre de la chica de ojos azules… disculparme con la chica de ojos azules), _quizá la rubia habría muerto – figurativamente- de emoción al saber cuán importante para que Lexa se viera obligada a escribir sobre ella, pero en otras partes el corazón de Clarke se estrujaba al leer el resto.

Lexa se movió y, temiendo verse descubierta, Clarke colocó meticulosamente el cuaderno sobre la superficie donde se encontraba previamente. Con una buena colección de fotos resguardados en la memoria de su celular en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.


	10. Día 9.

Lexa se encontró garabateando el nombre de Clarke en una de las esquinas de su cuaderno mientras realizaba sus deberes del día. En teoría, debería estar libre dado el periodo vacacional pero con la exacerbación de su estado en días pasados y el día libre que dedico al maratón que Clarke preparó, sencillamente perdió el ritmo y este era su castigo.

Indra y su padre prometieron que sería lo último que haría correspondiente a su educación hasta nuevo aviso. Lo cierto es que terminó con todo desde hacía días, pero le gustaba corregir probables errores antes de entregárselo y esperar que sus notas no hubieran bajado. No quería escuchar el sermón sobre la universidad y la importancia de los resultados… porque no tenía esperanza alguna en acudir a ninguna.

Sorprendida de las letras sobre el papel, borró el nombre de la hoja y sacudió la cabeza. ‘_¿en qué estaba pensando?_’ se preguntó sin obtener respuesta clara. Quizá era porque su nombre era inusual y le recordaba de cierta forma a un león, aunque eso no explicó muy bien por qué tuvo que limpiar otras tres páginas con el mismo problema.

El malestar en el estómago volvió a atacarla, pero eso no era todo, la cabeza le dolía.

“¿Pasa algo, Lex?” se acercó Clarke en el momento.

Lexa tuvo que ocultar su cuaderno bajo la mesa de alimentos o, mejor dicho, su pupitre justo en ese momento. Sería su perdición si ella lograba ver su nombre ahí plasmado, no quería que lo que hubiera entre ellas fuera tergiversado de alguna forma.

“Matemáticas”, dijo lacónicamente, “han logrado darme dolor de cabeza”.

“Deberías estar descansando, ¿sabes?”, la regañó mientras se inclinaba sobre ella para acomodar su almohada. No tenía idea de cómo Clarke supo que le estaba incomodando la posición desde hacía varios minutos pero le encantó que lo hiciera. Lexa pudo ver como la rubia tragaba saliva al estar tan cerca de su rostro. Le hubiera fascinado ser testigo del aroma de la chica, pero el pedazo de plástico del que provenía el oxígeno que la mantenía con vida no le permitió hacerlo. Así que se preguntó a qué podría oler Clarke, si sería su shampoo o tendría un aroma natural tan llamativo como su apariencia.

Nuevamente Lexa se encontró sorprendida al querer saber esas cosas sobre ella. Porque Alexandra Woods no era así, ella jamás se cuestionaría algo sobre nadie, no esas cosas. No desde Costia.

“Debería decir lo mismo sobre ti”, se defendió Lexa después de que Clarke pusiera distancia entre ambas, claramente ella estaba acalorada.

“Estoy bien”, dijo regresando al sofá donde estuvo jugando con su teléfono antes, a su lado había hojas extendidas, todas llenas de trazos grises. Quizá le dibujó mientras nadie miraba.

“Empiezo a creer que te dieron el alta y no te has querido ir sólo para estar conmigo”, comentó Lexa en forma de broma.

“Puede que tengas razón, Woods”, contestó ella con una sonrisa socarrona. “Pero no, aún estoy atrapada aquí hasta nuevo aviso”.

“Bien, porque empiezo a creer que podríamos compartir habitación, dado que no puedo deshacerme de ti”, menciono sin otra intención que continuar la broma.

“¿Es eso posible? Podrías haberlo dicho antes”, exclamó con emoción.

Lexa negó rápidamente.

“Imposible, recuerda donde estamos”, contestó cabizbaja mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente, aquel dolor de cabeza comenzaba a ser intolerable.

“De todos modos no podrías soportar tenerme cerca todo el tiempo, ¿sabes? caerías ante el encanto de Clarke Griffin antes de lo provisto”, comentó.

“Creo que te equivocas, serías tú la primera en ser encantada por mí”.

“¿Quién dice que no lo estoy ya?” Lexa abrió los ojos, asombrada por lo que Clarke había declarado.

“Lo nuestro no funcionaría, no te agradan las criaturas de mar”, bromeó la castaña para quitar tensión del ambiente.

“Puse atención a todos los documentales, debes darme crédito por ello”, contestó Clarke con una sonrisa torcida que regalaba esporádicamente, tanto que Lexa podría definirla como su favorita.

Lexa sintió un vuelco en el pecho y el estúpido hormigueo en el abdomen. Fuera de eso, su dolor de cabeza no era un añadido grato.

“No he olvidado que me dejaste colgada ayer con el maratón”, reprochó Clarke.

“¿Qué maratón? ¿Viste películas sin mí Alexandra?” decir que la asustó era quedarse corto, su corazón agolpaba violentamente dentro de su pecho, parecía haber olvidado que no debía hacer eso, tomando consuelo de que Clarke se veía aún más afectada.

Anya se encontraba recargada en el marco de la puerta con mirada acusadora. Se veía en su semblante su molestia, era un detalle, una diminuta arruga al lado de su nariz que asentaba sus rasgos, siempre intentaba ocultarlo pero esa ocasión falló. Esto era serio.

Su hermana mayor conocía la lista. Sabía muy bien que el primer punto siempre sería ver documentales de criaturas marinas dado que a sus 4 años su madre las llevó al acuario y, mientras más hablaba sobre las criaturas que flotaban detrás de las paredes de cristal, Lexa más se fascinaba. Anya no disfruto mucho de la visita, pendiente de los pasos y las palabras con las que su madre se quedaba sin aire, contando las pausas y sus sonrisas tristes para intentarla.

No hubo otra ocasión familiar similar, mucho menos desde que su madre falleció y Lexa fue diagnosticada.

Ese primer punto siempre fue una broma entre ellas. Salvo que Lexa lo tomó lo suficientemente en serio como para continuar agregando cada tiempo cosas que quería hacer antes de partir.

“Lexa quería ver algunas películas ayer”, Clarke respondió, encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera poca cosa. “te habríamos invitado pero…”

“Anya”, Lexa la llamó.

Su hermana levantó la mano para hacerla callar.

“No pasa nada, Lexie”, su voz dijo todo lo contrario.

“_No _me estoy rindiendo”, dijo con especial énfasis en la primera palabra. Ella entendería, esperaba que lo hiciera. “Sólo fue una forma de pasar la tarde”, comentó mirándola como sólo lo podrían hacer esos expresivos ojos color verde, con una sinceridad arrolladora y una determinación infrecuente.

Eso pareció tener el efecto deseado pues la postura de la mayor de las Woods se notó mucho más relajada. El problema fue que Clarke no lo tomó con la misma tranquilidad.

“Si, fue sólo para pasar el rato”, mencionó mientras recogía el caos que tenía en el sofá. “Iré a mi habitación”, anunció.

“Lincoln dijo que te vendría a ver aquí”, le recordó Lexa no queriendo que se fuera.

“Pasaré por la central de enfermería para notificarle el cambio”, contestó. “Pero volveré después, ¿te parece?” le sonrió, “Quizá podamos ver en que entretenernos más tarde”, ese comentario fue para Anya, “o podríamos terminar el maratón”.

Anya la retó con la mirada.

“No he terminado mis deberes”, titubeó Lexa.

“Cómo sea, tengo un libro que concluir”, expresó Clarke antes de irse.

Anya la siguió hasta el pasillo, Lexa no fue capaz de oír exactamente lo que le dijo o si Clarke respondió. Sabía bien que no se llevaban y no quería que su discordia arruinara las cosas. Ver regresar a su hermana la calmó al instante, parecía satisfecha con sus acciones, que podría haberse traducido en una advertencia para la ojiazul.

Era su forma de proteger a su hermana menor. Si Lexa pudiera, intentaría hacer lo mismo.

“Sólo te lo diré una vez, Lexie. Esa chica no me da buena impresión pero te quiero, así que aunque no sé en qué basas tu decisión de tenerla cerca. Sólo ignoraré mi instinto y confiaré en ti”, expuso con los brazos cruzados. “No quiero que te lastime”.

“Ya lo hablamos. Es una amiga”.

“Una que se irá en un par de días de aquí”, argumentó Anya y esa observación hirió a Lexa más de lo pretendido. No quería recordar a todos esos supuestos amigos que la abandonaron conforme su salud mejoraba. “Además, ella no te mira como una amiga”.

“Bromeas, ¿cierto?”

Por supuesto Clarke no la veía así, era absurdo.

“Pensé que lo que te fallaba era el corazón, no los ojos, Alexandra”, refunfuñó dejándose caer en el sofá.

“¿Podemos cambiar de tema?” le suplicó Lexa no queriendo que sus comentarios realmente hicieran un espacio en su cabeza.

No conocía a Clarke desde hace mucho tiempo. Es decir, poco más de una semana había pasado desde que fue víctima de uno de sus arrebatos y se mostraba encantadora, lo peor es que ni siquiera lo intentaba, sólo lo era. Es posible que Lexa hubiera tenido intriga al inicio, pero ahora sentía aprecio sincero por ella. Porque eso era, ¿cierto? Sólo aprecio.

No podía estar desarrollando sentimientos románticos por Clarke Griffin.

No ahora, no con ese corazón.

“La verdad siempre incómoda”, dijo con sorna Anya.

“Mejor cuéntame sobre la universidad. Vamos, permíteme imaginar un poco de la vida fuera de aquí”, señaló Lexa forzando una sonrisa.

Anya frunció los labios, pretendía hacerle sufrir mientras lo consideraba, pero al final cedió.

“El campus es enorme. Por ahora conseguí espacio en los dormitorios generales, mi habitación es pequeña, nada comparado con tu suite de lujo aquí”, bromeó un poco, “la fraternidad donde estuvo mamá es una opción tentadora”, Lexa abrió tanto como pudo los ojos, aquello era información nueva para ella, “Pero tras aplazar mi ingreso un año, quizá no pueda usar la carta de legado”, se lamentó, “Por lo demás, no hay mucho que contar, el horario lo sabré hasta pasado el verano, seguro tendré profesores aburridos, tarea abrumadora y compañeros idiotas”.

“Y la mejor parte, no habrá una hermana enferma que te impida disfrutar de todo eso”, sonrió con tristeza Lexa. “Aunque tendrás más de un profesor, grupos de estudio y podrás socializar más que con las enfermeras, reclamó Lexa”.

“No me hagas ver el lado positivo de la escuela, Lexie”, hizo una mueca de disgusto hacia su hermana menor. “Te extrañaré”, suspiró, “vendré cada vez que tenga oportunidad y no creas que no llamaré todos los días para saber que te estás comportando”, la amenazó.

“Probablemente esté aquí haciendo enojar a las enfermeras”, observó Lexa, aunque su pensamiento fue mucho más sombrío que sus palabras. “¿Estás saliendo con alguien?” preguntó distraídamente.

“Papá me mataría, lo sabes”, señalo Anya, pero su hermana menor no le brindo credibilidad ante el comentario. “Nada serio, una cita aquí y allá…”

Lexa quería preguntar cómo se sentía hacer eso, tener una persona especial con quien pasar el tiempo, pero no se animaría a hacerlo. No con Anya.

“¿Por qué preguntas?”, inquirió perspicazmente la mayor de las Woods.

“Sólo quiero saber si tu integridad es respetada”, contestó seriamente Lexa. Anya se levantó y caminó amenazadoramente hasta la pequeña castaña, con intención de vengar tal comentario. Lexa estaba lista, enferma o no, sus reflejos eran prolijos, sin embargo, al tomar su escudo esponjoso, una punzada travesó su cabeza. Anya lo notó de inmediato, corriendo a llamar a una enfermera.

Para Anya Woods no existía malestar mínimo en cuanto a su hermana, sencillamente no soportaba verla mal en ningún aspecto.

Fue ella quien la delató con su padre e Indra cuando sus labios se tornaron azules la noche que la ingresaron al hospital. Situación que Lexa no había aceptado de buena gana, dado el percance que generó su curiosa amistad con Clarke pero ahora sentía algo muy parecido a la gratitud por la preocupación excesiva de su hermana.

“Si no querías hablarme de eso, sólo tenías que decirlo. No llamar a Lincoln”, le recriminó Lexa.

“Podrás engañar a todo el mundo, Lexie pero yo sé cuándo algo va mal”, observó Anya acomodándole el cabello con cariño.

* * *

El doctor Titus miraba a Lexa de manera interrogante, una forma que sólo utilizaba cuando quería explicar algo, pero no encontraba las palabras correctas. En sus manos se encontraba el expediente de la chica y los últimos resultados de sus estudios, su frente marcaba las ya profundas arrugas por el gesto contraído.

Algo estaba mal.

Lincoln por su parte estaba llevando a cabo su rutina para obtener los signos vitales precisos de Lexa, sin escatimar en atenciones.

“¿Cómo lograste deshacerte de Griffin?”, preguntó el moreno para distraerla.

“Anya tiene todo el crédito”, respondió Lexa un poco mareada.

“Annie intimida hasta al doctor Flamekeeper”, se burló Lincoln mientras colocaba el esfigmomanómetro en el brazo izquierdo de la castaña y el estetoscopio cuidadosamente sobre la línea imaginaria que debería ser la arteria braquial.

“Mentira”, objetó Titus. “Nos tenemos respeto mutuo”, añadió haciendo que todos rieran. Aquello era tan inusual.

“¿Hay algo mal, doc?” se atrevió a preguntar Anya. Su relación con el médico que tenía enfrente se remontaba a las consultas de su madre cuando apenas tenía 6 años de edad, con el transcurso de los años y su proximidad, además de la paciencia y cariño por Alexandra, se habían vuelto algo así como amigos.

Titus se removió un poco en su sitio, pasó su mano por la calva cabeza, pero no puso su mohín de malas noticias, en realidad, sólo mostró sorpresa.

“No es algo malo, sólo es curioso”, fue el inicio de su respuesta, pero dirigió la mirada al enfermero antes de continuar.

“Los signos vitales están orden”, respondió a la tácita pregunta Lincoln, “Apenas un poco aumentada la tensión arterial”.

“¿Su corazón está bien?”, preguntó Anya de nuevo, tomando inconscientemente la mano de Lexa para darle apoyo, sin embargo, la castaña sabía que lo hacía para encontrar un punto de soporte por si la respuesta no era gratificante. Lexa era experta en escuchar malas noticias toda su vida, realmente sumar otra no le afectaría a su ya formada resignación.

“No ha _mejorado_, pero tampoco ha empeorado”, Anya y Lincoln enarcaron las cejas. Lexa sencillamente no entendió. “Lincoln, por favor, retírale el oxígeno complementario, por favor. Quiero comprobar algo”.

Los siguientes cinco minutos los pasó sin apoyo de ninguna clase bajo la mirada expectante de todos en la habitación. Los labios de Lexa conservaron su color rosa para el asombro de su público. Titus buscó signos de cianosis en sus extremidades, pero tras darle algunos minutos más, las cosas siguieron igual, salvo una cosa, el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido.

“¿Tenías cefalea?” preguntó y Lexa asintió brevemente. “Creo que era porque estás oxigenando modestamente bien y tu cuerpo por ahora no lo necesita”, musitó incrédulo. “Tus niveles de oxígeno son óptimos incluso para alguien con tu padecimiento”, continuó.

“Quizá sea uno de esos casos con recuperación admirable, ¿no?” intervino Anya, “¿un milagro?”

Titus negó al momento. “Tu corazón sigue enfermo, Lexa. Aunque parece que está dando más de si por ahora. Hablaré con tu padre al respecto”, dijo sin caber en su asombro.

“¿Eso significa que me iré a casa antes? Quiero estar en la despedida de Anya”, informó.

“Sigue así y lo pensaré”, afirmó el médico.

Anya dejó salir un grito ahogado de la emoción, la mano con la que la tenía sujeta empezaba a tener hormigueo debido a la presión a la que la estaba sometiendo pero a Lexa no le importaba, aquella noticia era excelente. Nunca en su vida sintió una mejoría pronta cuando ingresaba en el hospital.

“Aun así, tendrás que seguir con monitoreo continuo para evitar sustos y por la noche usaras cánula nasal con flujo bajo”, ordenó Titus mientras lo redactaba en su expediente.

Cuando Lexa lo vio dispuesto a retirarse, recordó la otra molestia que la tenía preocupada.

“He estado sintiendo algo extraño en mi abdomen”, indicó el punto exacto con su mano libre. “Es una especie de cosquilleo, me preocupa la cara inferior de mi corazón, puede ser un síntoma originado de esa zona, ¿no es así?”

“Sólo si estuvieras sufriendo un infarto, Lexa”, respondió. “¿Hay predominio de horario?”

“Seguro es cuando Griffin está cerca”, susurró Lincoln a Anya, quien le dio un codazo con más fuerza de la pretendida mientras intercambiaba una minuciosa mirada cargada de preocupación con el especialista.

“N-no me he fijado en ese detalle”, contestó Lexa muy consciente del comentario de su enfermero.

Titus le ofreció una sonrisa a medias. En su rostro hubo una mezcla de emociones, pero la que predominaba era consternación. Era una figura paterna para Lexa, de eso no cabía duda, pero a veces creía que la sobreprotegía porque era su forma de expiar su culpa al no haber salvado a su madre.

“No es algo malo. Sólo debes tener cuidado con ello”.

En ese preciso momento Lexa no comprendió de qué hablaba. Era obvio que estaba en un error, no era algo normal, su vida corría peligro- un poco más de lo rutinario- y él estaba restándole cualquier importancia al asunto.

“No mates neuronas pensando en ello”, le sugirió Lincoln mientras le guiñaba el ojo. “En su lugar podríamos festejar llevándote a los jardines, sé de buena fuente que cierta rubia está tomando un baño de sol ahí, completamente ensimismada en un libro”.

Lexa sonrió y asintió con emoción. Titus parecía conmocionado, la respuesta a la interrogante de su temporal mejoría podría ser esa.

Anya, por su parte, puso los ojos en blanco y se separó de Lexa. “Creo que deberíamos arreglar esto”, gruñó la joven inconforme con la escena soltando a su hermana de forma definitiva para dirigirse al médico y sacarlo de ahí con la intención de hablar al respecto.

Lexa no prestó atención a ello, permitiendo que Lincoln le ayudara a salir de la cama y acomodarla en la silla de ruedas. Le apetecía como nunca un paseo fuera de ese pabellón.

* * *

Clarke aun no sabía cómo lo logró, pero en menos de una semana consumió tres libros sin esforzarse demasiado, tomando en cuenta que se escapaban por completo de sus gustos. Tampoco era un gran logro si consideraba que era todo lo que hacía cuando estaba con Lexa. Hacía días enteros que no usaba sus redes sociales o dibujaba algo que no fuera el perfil de la chica. Incluso olvido por completo todo lo que se perdió por haber sido ingresada al hospital.

El seminario de arte, por ejemplo, dio comienzo un par de días atrás. Nylah le mandó algunos mensajes para preguntarle al respecto, la excusa de Clarke ante su ausencia fue el reposo que seguramente le sería indicado por el Dr. Kane tan pronto le pusiera en libertad de nuevo. Ambas chicas estuvieron el viaje a la ciudad para explorar la etapa en la que estaban pero, dentro de los caprichos del destino, Clarke acabó donde estaba y, aunque odiaba la monotonía en la que se encontraba, agradecía indirectamente la treta. Aun así, Nylah le insistió bajo su nombre con el director del curso académico y éste estaba dispuesto a justificar un par de semanas si quería unirse después, ya que era una experiencia que pocos alumnos tenían el gozo de obtener – y pocas carteras la solvencia de pagar-. Negarse fue la decisión más difícil que Clarke tomó jamás.

Ahora tenía otros planes. Planes que jamás habría pensado tener cuando el libro impacto en su ceja. Tenía un compromiso y ella era una mujer de palabra.

Para estar segura de no caer en la tentación, se aseguró de que sus padres no se enteraran, puede que les pareciera poca cosa e incluso tierno a su padre, pero Abby no pensaría más de dos segundos el alejar a su hija de los futuros problemas que le acarrearía a Clarke cumplir con una lista que no le pertenecía. Llevaba un par de días renuente a verla cerca de Lexa. Abby no tenía problemas con su atracción hacia el sexo femenino pero aparentemente le frustraba que su prospecto estuviera enferma.

Clarke dejó el libro de Lexa a su lado, tendría que pedirle el siguiente más tarde, siendo el pretexto perfecto para volverla a ver ese mismo día. Técnicamente no necesitaba de uno pero con Lexa no se sabía, era mejor tener un plan de respaldo sólo por si volvía a sus viejos hábitos.

Entre las distracciones que llevo consigo se encontraban unos bosquejos que hizo en el anonimato del silencio matutino. No era la mejor en ello pero le gustaba hacerlo, su habilidad aún se basaba en hacer un cúmulo de trazos que daban formas sencillas y elegantes, como el perfil de su rostro o silueta, pero en cuestión de sombras y profundidad aun no lograba hacerle justicia. Empezó a improvisar en el difuminado en un intento más de detallar su trabajo cuando unas suaves manos se posaron sobre sus ojos, imposibilitando su visión.

“Quítate”, espetó Clarke por si acaso era alguien más, llevando sus manos hasta su cara para deshacer la obstrucción sobre su vista.

“No hasta que digas quién soy, _Klark_”_, _susurró la voz al lado de su oído.

“Pensándolo bien, quiero que las dejes ahí”, respondió retirando sus manos que habían estado en disposición de privarla de su contacto.

“Lo has arruinado”, se quejó Lexa abandonando la piel de la cara de Clarke, quien se quedó con ganas casi irrefrenables de seguir siendo tocada por ella, aun de esa forma tan inocente.

La vio un poco borrosa. Era una de las grandes desventajas de sus ojos claros, era muy fácil para ellos dilatarse en la oscuridad pero el choque abrupto de la luz le dificultaba adaptarse a la iluminación. Se impresionó cuando la vio de pie, ahí como si nada, como si no hubiera estado convaleciente los dos días anteriores.

Casi como si estuviera sana.

“¿Estás loca?”, le gritó. “¿Dónde está tu oxígeno?”, volteó buscando al enfermero, debería estar cerca. Pero no, sólo veía a Anya un par de metros atrás con mala cara.

“Estoy bien. Titus me ha dado permiso”, le explicó Lexa. “¿Qué haces?” curioseó Lexa sobre las hojas que tenía en el regazo la rubia.

“Pretendo que sé dibujar”, contestó Clarke con las mejillas calientes. No se había recuperado del todo de sentir las manos de la chica sobre su cara y no le ayudaba que se inclinara tanto para tomar uno de ellos. Clarke se obligó a contener la respiración para controlar cualquier impulso traicionero que se presentara.

“Pretendes bien”, repuso Lexa alegre.

Aunque extraño, Clarke encontraba divertida la situación. Nunca imagino que la chica de la habitación 1307, que en su momento le pareció tan petulante, estaría apenas unos días después regalándole la sonrisa número 32 pero no es como si las contara siempre…Ya no engañaba a nadie, ni siquiera a sí misma.

Le gustaba Lexa Woods. Sus arrebatos, sus ojos verdes, su perfil que era arte o la mascarilla facial que la mantenía bien, aunque la ocultaba de su vista. Le fascinaba la forma en la que se sonrojaba e intentaba cubrirlo con algún comentario tenaz, sus bromas lógicas a las que Clarke les encontraba lo gracioso.

“Oh, por Dios”, suspiró Anya desde su sitio. Viendo con gran claridad algo que su hermana no.

“Podrías agregarlo a tu lista”, comentó Clarke mientras acomodaba los dibujos para desalojar el pensamiento sobre sus probables sentimientos hacia la castaña.

“Me temo no tener el tiempo suficiente para ser tan buena como tú”, respondió borrando casi por completo la dicha que la estuvo cubriendo.

Clarke se sintió abrumadoramente mal de inmediato. Habiendo atestiguado su peor momento desde que la conocía, escuchó como decían que necesitaría ayuda para respirar si no mejoraba, incluso puso atención sobre el procedimiento quirúrgico que podría salvarle de más crisis así- si no la mataba en el transcurso- y todo eso no hacía otra cosa que estrujar su propio pecho ante la perspectiva de no recibir sus mordaces palabras cuando estaba de mal humor o la mejor de sus sonrisas cuando se sentía bien. Y ahora la veía como una chica normal. Nunca estaría lista para lo que vendría después.

Era fácil negarse a sí misma que Lexa estaba enferma de algo que potencialmente podía llevársela siendo tan joven. Lo peor es que le era aún más sencillo creer que ella podía hacer todo cuando no era así.

“Lo siento, no debí… soy una idiota”

“Coincidimos en algo”, dijo Anya acercándose. Clarke la ignoró por completo.

Lexa la miró en forma de advertencia y después regresó su atención a Clarke.

“Me gustaría aprender”, dijo para después añadir, “pero aún tengo otras cosas por hacer”.

“Sabes que estoy aquí para hacerlo posible”, ofreció sinceramente.

“No te puedo pedir eso, _Klark_”.

“No estás pidiendo nada, soy yo quien lo está ofreciendo”, la rubia se acomodó en su lugar. Lexa le hizo una seña a su hermana mayor para que le acercara su silla de ruedas, “sólo no me pidas que robe un banco o te cubra en un asesinato… porque lo haría”.

Lexa apenas ofreció un amago de una sonrisa, deteniéndose a pensarlo.

“Entonces, ¿Qué quieres hacer?” preguntó Clarke esperando que dijera algo como _terminar el maratón _o _escuchar el canto de las ballenas_ al volumen máximo, cualquier expectativa de respuesta que esperara por su parte fue nada frente a sus palabras.

“Si es contigo… todo”.


	11. Día 10.

Clarke suspiró al recordar el sonrojo de Lexa tras afirmar que quería que la ayudara. No fue el entusiasmo, sino el hecho de que fue sumamente especifica que quería hacerlo a su lado. De todo presenciado de Lexa desde que la conocía, aquello era lo más tierno, su balbuceo e intentos de disminuir la intensidad de la confesión. No le extrañaba que Anya estuviera tan molesta, pues Clarke sí tenía el valor de hacer algo que ella no desde que Lexa empezó su lista.

Al menos tenía a Lincoln de su parte. No era tan molesto como su padre, ni renuente como su madre y, sin duda alguna, no se burlaría jamás como lo haría Raven de enterarse. De hecho, era sumamente indulgente.

“Se ven muy bien juntas”, expresó el día anterior poco antes de que terminara su turno, “pero… no deberías entrar en este juego. Te lo dije, no es buena idea que ella te guste…”

El enorme enfermero deseaba ser neutral, sabiendo lo que sabía, no quería que ninguna saliera herida. Clarke no podía odiarlo por ello, estaba consciente de sus advertencias desde el primer día, pero también fue quien le insistió para que no dejara de intentarlo, al menos buscar la oportunidad de ser su amiga.

Y ahora se encontraba atrapada sintiendo revolotear mariposas en su estómago mientras pensaba en la castaña, cuyo corazón se extinguía con cada latido que daba.

De esta clase de mierda se escribían libros que Clarke nunca se atrevería a leer.

Llevándose ambas manos al cabello, la adolescente no sabía cómo sobrellevar la ansiedad que esto le producía. La realidad apestaba.

Había llegado ahí por una hepatitis descontrolada y deshidratación, nunca quiso ser alcanzada por un libro ni hacer amigas en el pabellón de los desahuciados. Sin embargo, ahora le gustaba una de ellos. Le gustaba lo suficiente como para estar escribiendo ideas sobre cómo ayudarla a cumplir sus propósitos en lo que restaba del verano.

No estaba aterrada, pero mentiría si decía que no tenía miedo de no ser capaz de lograrlo. Era algo así como responsable de los sueños de Lexa, romper sus expectativas era lo que le infundía temor verdadero.

Alguien dio dos golpecitos en la puerta, cortando el hilo de ideas exasperantes que se acumulaban en la mente de la rubia. De hecho, logró desaparecerlas en el exacto momento en el que la vio con otra sonrisa para la colección que, según ella, no tenía. Parecía que Lexa gozaba sus nuevas libertades tras volverse relativamente independiente al oxígeno pues ni la silla de ruedas la acompañaba, lo que significaba que camino el corto tramo entre sus habitaciones y parecía orgullosa por tal proeza.

“¿Puedo pasar?”, preguntó.

“No necesitas preguntar”, respondió Clarke de inmediato.

“Por supuesto que sí, yo sí tengo educación”, se burló mientras se adentraba en el lugar con tímidos pasos. Clarke se incorporó pero dudó en cuanto a apoyarla en su traslado. “Vine a traerte esto. No puedo creer que estés a la mitad de la saga” apuntó al libro entre sus manos, el cuarto volumen que a primera vista era mucho más ancho que los anteriores.

“¿Has venido caminando sólo por eso?”, preguntó Clarke asombrada.

“Tú no fuiste ayer por él”, reprochó la castaña.

“Creo que dos encuentros con tu hermana son suficientes, una tercera ocasión aseguraban una afrenta”, explicó Clarke.

“Eres una cobarde. Pareces de las chicas que ha tenido contrincantes mucho más grandes y atemorizantes que Annie”, dijo Lexa.

“Es probable, pero a ellas usualmente les quito la novia, no a su hermana. Hay cierta diferencia”, comentó con tono juguetón.

Lexa no río. Todo lo contrario.

“Como sea, aquí lo tienes”, depositó el artículo sobre la desarreglada cama. “Me temo debo regresar ahora, no quisiera que notaran mi ausencia”, echó un vistazo al pasillo. Una practicante de enfermería la esperaba ahí con un vehículo especial para la castaña, sólo por si era necesario. Lexa parecía molesta pero su rostro fue inescrutable, después de todo, estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de acecho.

“Yo lo notaré”, respondió Clarke

“Nos vemos más tarde”, afirmó Lexa.

Clarke asintió con una sonrisa torpe en la cara y vio como Lexa regresaba a su lugar de residencia, con pasos cortos pero seguros, una postura tan firme que podría decirse que la chica tenía alma de militar.

Suspiró de nuevo. Por supuesto que la vería ese mismo día, el siguiente y los que vinieran detrás de él.

Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente porque de seguir por ahí, estaría en las nubes pensando en que Alexandra Woods había caminado sola y sin apoyo para ir a verla. Sí, únicamente para ver a Clarke. Se llamó la atención a sí misma. Debía continuar trabajando en el proyecto. Necesitaba un cómplice y la opción más factible era su mejor amiga, pero Raven estaba indispuesta, los Blake no entraban siquiera en consideración y Lincoln no podía abandonar su trabajo sólo para ayudarle. Eso la tenía realmente frustrada.

Por un momento se arrepintió de haber tomado tal diligencia entre sus manos. Cerró el ordenador, sabiendo que no llegaría a ningún lado con esa actitud.

Su mejor decisión fue estirarse para coger el libro que Lexa le prestó. No porque quisiera leer desesperadamente que pasaba con los personajes, sino porque cuando fue a leer la última línea de éste, se encontró con una hoja cuidadosamente doblada. Lexa recordó su pequeño mal hábito al comenzar cualquier libro. Clarke jamás creyó que alguien la detallaría lo suficiente como para acordarse algo así. El corazón de Clarke no cabía, figurativamente hablando, en sí de la emoción que todo aquello representaba.

Tomó la hoja y leyó su contenido. Era _su _lista. Su escritura era pequeña y limpia, lo cual ya sabía, pero incluso ahora le costaba un poco entenderla.

“_Para que no tengas que tomar mi cuaderno cuando crees que estoy dormida_”, leyó en el pie de página.

Tendría que contraatacar de alguna forma. Pero por ahora no existía poder humano o divino que no la hiciera sucumbir ante la poderosa adicción a la dopamina que estaba sintiendo gracias a Lexa.

* * *

La siguiente visita para Clarke fue por la tarde cuando Abby se tomó unas horas libres para leer cosas de su trabajo pero cerca de su única hija; la doctora llevaba los anteojos sobre la nariz sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor, lo mismo que Clarke, salvo que su misión era repasar la lista de Lexa por décima vez.

Verlo llegar fue mucho más sorprendente que tenerlo precisamente a él frente a ella y dudar si debería o no entrar. Lo que estaba por hacer, sobrepasaba su papel dentro del hospital, por no decir que no tenía ninguna prerrogativa sobre la situación como para intervenir, pero aun así lo haría.

“Buen día, Clarke. ¿Podría hablar contigo?” su voz profunda y solemne atrajo la atención de Abby, quien de inmediato alzó los ojos para ver si era quien ella creía.

“Dr. Flamekeeper, ¿pasa algo?”

El cardiólogo de Lexa estaba ahí, con postura tensa y rostro invadido de dudas. Esto no significaba nada bueno.

“Sí. Supongo que sí”, respondió Clarke.

“Tengo un breve asunto que tratar con su hija, Dra. Griffin, nada grave. Sólo tenemos una persona en común”, explicó Titus a su homóloga profesional.

Mientras ellos intercambiaban algunas palabras, Clarke resguardó su pequeño tesoro bajo sus sabanas, doblándolo de forma poco meticulosa para esconderlo de su mirada antes de que pudieran darse cuenta de que tenía algo de Lexa con ella.

El doctor Flamekeeper llegó hasta Clarke y pidió permiso para tomar asiento. Miró a Abby de forma interrogante, como si estudiara la posibilidad de hacer partícipe a su colega o no. Clarke arregló el problema no queriendo sobrellevar ese incómodo silencio por mucho tiempo.

“¿Mamá?”

“¿Si, cariño?”

“¿Crees poder conseguirme algunas golosinas?”, le pidió.

“El doctor está aquí, no puedo irme…”

“Él _no_ es mi médico”, señaló lo obvio Clarke.

“Disculpe mi descortesía Abigail, como bien sabes, me desempeño como cardiocirujano y afortunadamente no tengo relación con el caso de tu hija, pero me gustaría hablar con ella de algo altamente relevante. En privado, de ser posible”.

El discurso formal hizo que Abby cediera al momento.

“Bien. Iré por lo que quieres pero tendrás que ponerme al corriente más tarde“, le advirtió su madre.

“Que sean M&M’s con caramelo”, exclamó antes de que su madre saliera. Era el tipo de chocolate que no tendrían en las máquinas del hospital, Clarke en persona había buscado en cada una de ellas. Eso la mantendría ocupada y lejos, quizá en el transcurso se encontraba uno de sus pacientes y se olvidaba de su hija.

En cuanto Abby se hubo ido. Clarke casi se ahogó al articular la pregunta que tenía atrapada en su garganta.

“¿Está ella bien?”

“Alexandra se encuentra estable”, explicó. Clarke alzó ambas cejas, extrañada de la presencia del médico dado que no había nada mal. “Pero sí me gustaría entablar una conversación sobre ella contigo, ¿puedo?”

Clarke lo miró con recelo, iba a preguntarle si ella lo sabía o si lo mandó personalmente, pero se abstuvo, curiosa por descubrir lo que él pudiera proporcionarle. Guardó silencio, mismo que fue interpretado como permiso para proseguir. Mientras más hablara, mucho menos lo detendría.

“¿Sabes algo sobre la enfermedad de Lexa?” fue su primera y más directa pregunta, era retórica, por supuesto. Ante el mismo silencio, el doctor sacó una tableta electrónica para mostrarle unas imágenes. “Ésta es una radiografía de un tórax normal”, explicó al enseñar la primera imagen. No era más que un recuadro completamente negro con trazos claros por doquier, con algo de imaginación se podía decir que eran costillas, esternón y huesos del hombro pero más allá no estaba en su entendimiento, “ésta es una de Lexa”.

Algo en medio de la imagen era enorme. Clarke quiso tragar saliva y no pudo.

“Sabía que Lexa tiene un corazón tan grande que apenas podría caber en un cuerpo como el suyo”, quiso bromear pero el intento fue patético.

“Un corazón de este tamaño no es necesariamente bueno, Clarke”, dijo el médico. “Lexa padece de un trastorno hereditario que a la larga provoca esta clase de daño. Su madre la tuvo antes y ella manifestó la enfermedad mucho antes, empobreciendo su pronóstico, sin contar con su tipo de sangre que dificulta por mucho cualquier intervención hasta la fecha. Por mucho tiempo pudimos controlarla con medicamentos, después hubo que restringir sus actividades. Alexandra es una chica fuerte, obstinada y decidida pero también es vulnerable. Su corazón ya no es capaz de cubrir sus requerimientos, tiene días buenos y tiene días malos pero su mayoría son los segundos”, expuso serio. Sus ojos gritaban algo para Clarke. “Justo ahora una ilusión rota no le haría ningún bien”.

Clarke intento responder ante la acusación tácita, pero él levanto la mano para hacerle callar.

“Ha sido mi paciente por más tiempo del que puedes imaginar, he sido testigo de su tristeza y de cómo se levanta cada vez más resignada ante su destino”, dijo amargamente.

“¿Por qué?” musito Clarke. “¿Por qué decirme todo esto?”

“Porque jamás la he visto tan interesada en no dejarse vencer”, reveló repentinamente el hombre. “Lo que no necesita es que le des otro motivo para dejar de luchar”, concluyó.

“Lexa no es para mí su enfermedad”, espetó Clarke con las manos blancas por mantenerlas empuñadas todo ese tiempo, “Me gusta verla como una chica normal, no quiero que eso cambie. Por eso no he investigado, por eso no quiero darle importancia mayor a su corazón enfermo. Ella es su sonrisa, el brillo en sus ojos verdes, las perfectas ondas de su cabello castaño. No quiero que venga aquí y me convenza de tratarla diferente, ¿entiende?”

“Sólo quiero que seas consciente de que, aunque no quieras verlo, ella no es como nosotros…”

“Tiene límites, Lo sé, tampoco soy idiota”, bramó Clarke.

“Estás construyendo sueños sobre un castillo de naipes”, observó Titus. “No tienes derecho a entrar en su vida y destruirla cuando te vayas”.

“Estoy de acuerdo”, el comentario sorprendió al hombre. “No tengo ningún derecho, pero si merezco una oportunidad para demostrar lo contrario”, rugió.

Él suspiro. Si estaba molesto, no lo mostró.

“En ese caso, no la desaproveches”, pidió derrotado. “Porque Lexa está apostando todo contigo”.

Clarke habría contestado. No era la clase de chica que se queda sin palabras mucho menos cuando algo no le parecía correcto pero decidió no hacerlo. El doctor quería protegerla, igual que Anya y, aunque quisiera, no podía enojarse con ellos por preocuparse por Lexa.

No le era difícil imaginar por qué tenían una imagen tan egoísta sobre ella. Después de todo había entrado a la rutina de Lexa por accidente pero ahora más que nunca quería quedarse por elección.

Y no sólo lo deseaba, lo haría.

* * *

Había pasado un tiempo desde que visitó el tejado del hospital por última vez. No lo necesito como distracción una vez que se encontró sumergida en la compañía de Lexa, dado que por ahora no sentía que hubiera nada mejor que hacer que estar a su lado, así fuera sumida en un silencio abrumador mientras ella se concentraba en hacer cualquier cosa.

Pero ahora no sabía cómo mirarle a la cara.

Por la mañana había tenido dudas sobre el objetivo que ambas estaban construyendo. Más tarde se encontró una resolución con la poco agradable visita de su médico de cabecera y ahora sólo se sentía perdida.

Quizá era una fase de aceptación. Lexa estaba realmente enferma.

Y cualquier cosa que Clarke pudiera hacer no cambiaría eso. Podría paliar un poco la situación, distraerla de la realidad, pero no salvarla. Estaba escribiendo su propia perdición con cada suspiro que permitía salir penando en su nombre.

No quería ser egoísta, pero lo estaba siendo. Al menos consigo misma. Porque ellos temían que Clarke se escaqueara de la promesa que hizo a Lexa, pero en algún momento sería ella quien dejaría sola a Clarke.

No entendía porque la frustraba tanto esa perspectiva de un futuro que aún no llegaba. Era absurdo y ridículo. Podía dejarse hundir por el miedo y todos esos _tal vez _que se cruzaban en su camino o podía seguir su plan y obtener más de esas treinta y tres sonrisas que llevaba hasta ese momento, por muy tentador que sonara darles la razón y desaparecer de la vida de Lexa en cuanto la dejaran marchar del hospital, no existía gracia alguna en ello.

Diez días no eran suficientes para conocerla y, sin duda, tampoco lo eran para que Lexa pensara que lo sabía todo de Clarke.

Amaba los retos y ese sería el más apasionante del resto de su vida. Clarke tomó valor antes de dar media vuelta y volver al piso donde ambas estaban. Las aventuras no comienzan sólo mirando el cielo…

Pasó por la habitación de Lexa camino a la suya. Estaba vacía. El presentimiento de que la encontraría merodeando por otros pasillos la invadió, acertando al verla husmeando por su pequeño cuarto de hospital sumido en la oscuridad del anochecer.

“Te fui a buscar a los jardines”, la acusó Lexa en cuanto sintió su presencia o, mejor dicho, Clarke encendió la luz de la habitación.

“Decidí que quería una vista más elevada”, respondió Clarke,

“¿Has ido al tejado?”

“No se lo digas a Lincoln, no le hace mucha gracia”, pidió Clarke.

Lexa puso uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios, prometiendo guardar silencio.

“Creo que abusas de tu nueva libertad”, comentó Clarke en tono que pretendía sonar informal y no preocupado.

“Debo aprovechar mis momentos”, confesó Lexa. “Es agradable sentir que no sólo sobrevives los días”.

“_La vida es más que sólo sobrevivir_”, repuso Clarke afectada por todo lo experimentado durante el día. “Sólo no te sobre exijas, ¿sí?”

“_Klark_, prometiste que no me tratarías diferente”, le recordó. “No puedes empezar a hacerlo ahora que me siento mejor que nunca. No tendría sentido”, le reclamó.

“Lo siento”.

“Deja de sentirlo. ¿Qué haremos mañana?” sonrió al preguntar aquello- siendo la número 34-.”Sería buena idea poner algo de tiempo para discutir algunos puntos”, sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda irradiaban.

Clarke se preguntó internamente que pasaría una vez que completara sus deseos pero no quería saber la respuesta abiertamente. “Podríamos reescribirla por completo”, dijo Clarke, “Porque puedo hacerte cumplir la mayoría de ellos en unos días”, le mostró la lengua para demostrare que jugaba con ella, “Añadiría algo como: tener imaginación”.

“No soy ambiciosa, _Klark. _Esa es la diferencia entre lo que tú pudieras soñar versus lo que yo puedo hacer”, la riñó,

“La señorita realismo ha hablado”, contestó Clarke con sarcasmo.

“La señorita idealismo necesita aprender a no decir estupideces”, profirió Lexa.

“Enséñame”.

“Oh, no dudes que lo haré…”

De alguna forma ninguna percibió cuanto acortaron la distancia entre ellas, lo único de lo que Clarke fue consciente era de lo mucho que le gustaba la esencia que desprendía Lexa, quizá el aroma de su shampoo aunque prefería pensar que era la esencia que desprendía su piel por sí sola. Era difícil de saberlo sin acercarse un poco más. Clarke se encontró a punto de llevar su mano a la mejilla mientras miraba sus labios con abrumadora necesidad hasta que el momento fue abruptamente rato por la voz de Abby Griffin en el pasillo.

Lexa, quién estaba tan abstraída en la situación anterior, volvió en si encontrándose con la mano de la rubia a medio camino hacia su rostro como si fuera algo temible. Su cara estaba aún más roja que la de Clarke.

“Mi hija estará encantada con la noticia”, exclamó Abby a pocos pasos.

“Seguro así será”, vieron pasar al Dr. Kane por la puerta.

Mientras las dos adolescentes se recomponían de la arrolladora gama de emociones segundos atrás, la madre de Clarke entró compartiendo las nuevas y quizá no tan buenas noticias.

“Cielo. No logré encontrar tus chocolates, pero por el camino me encontré a Marcus, dice que el tratamiento ha sido satisfactorio, por lo tanto, puedes irte a casa mañana, ¿no es maravilloso?”

Clarke quiso pasar saliva, pero tenía la boca tan seca que fue misión fallida. Miró a Lexa quien ya no portaba aquel brillo con el que la descubrió antes.

“¿Clarke?”, la llamó Abby. “No sabía que tu amiga estaba aquí. Soy Abigail Griffin, su madre”, se introdujo a si misma a la joven castaña, apuntando a la chica rubia.

“Un placer, doctora Griffin”, contestó Lexa con un jadeo. “Soy Alexandra Woods”, se presentó brevemente. Abby abrió ambos ojos al escuchar el nombre, pero no expresó nada, “Enhorabuena, Clarke”, por primera vez en su historia juntas articuló su nombre con la entonación usual y no como lo hacía ella particularmente. Su felicitación fue entre dientes, la distancia entre ellas desapareció cuando Lexa se atrevió a aprisionar el cuerpo de Clarke en un abrazo inesperado y poco disfrutable. “Por favor, cuando te vayas, olvida despedirte de mí”, susurró en su oído, tan bajo como pudo para evitar que Abby escuchará.

Deshizo el abrazo tan rápido que no dio tiempo a Clarke de actuar. La chica quiso tomarla de la mano e impedirle que se fuera, pero no lo hizo gracias a la presencia de su mamá, quién desde ya portaba desaprobación en sus gestos sin disimulo alguno.

“Buenas noches, doctora Griffin”, fue lo último que dijo antes de partir de ahí.

Clarke espero hasta la media noche, como muchas otras veces antes, pero en esta ocasión Lexa no le permitió entrar.


	12. Día 11.

_Idiota._

Lexa se lo repitió una y otra vez desde la noche anterior. Por supuesto que no se comparaba en nada con el ‘_te lo dije_’ que no quería escuchar y, sobre todo, no viniendo de sí misma. Lo sabía desde el primer día que vino con su amplia sonrisa, caminar desenfadado y sus ojos azules preguntando si sería buena idea estar ahí.

Claramente fue una pésima idea. Una muy egoísta.

Claramente la única idiota fue y siempre sería sólo Lexa.

Todo le indicaba que esto pasaría. Era consciente que Clarke no estaba tan enferma como ella. Esto no era su culpa, lo era de Lexa por dejarla entrar y quedarse, era una de cientos con los que tuvo una historia similar, un nombre más en la lista. Sin embargo, dolía un poco más que cualquiera de ellos. Incluso tanto como Costia. Lo peor es que aún estaba aquí, en el mismo piso, esperando por ser libre y Lexa sentía como si realmente fuera una pérdida irreparable.

‘_Es mejor así_’, se dijo desde la noche anterior cuando la escuchó fuera de la habitación rogando que la dejara pasar.

Indra, quien solía quedarse un par de noches con ella en la semana, no dejó de verla preocupada por su negativa ante la presencia de la que creía era su mejor amiga. Su incertidumbre culminó en discusión, ella siempre procuraba ser indulgente con Lexa, incluso cuando hacía las rabietas que le concretaron para mal el apodo de comandante, nunca decía o hacía algo que derivara en alterar a Lexa pero aquella noche, pese a ser una de las primeras opositoras en su amistad, no logró entender el por qué no le permitía hablar a Clarke con ella para disculparse o redimirse como considerara apropiado. Lexa incluso le prohibió tajantemente contestar a sus llamados.

Clarke fue insistente por más de media hora. Llamándola por su nombre, por su apellido, usó su apodo y mezclas del mismo, recurrió a retarla a salir, no obstante, cuando Lexa venció con éxito su paciencia, sólo guardó silencio, probablemente Clarke pensó que al quedarse dormida le sería sencillo escabullirse. Lexa deseó con cada célula de su ser que lo hiciera, que volviera a ser impertinente, pero Clarke no lo fue, la castaña pudo observar cómo lo poco que se colaba de la sombra bajo el marco de la puerta desaparecía lentamente para no regresar.

Indra observó con angustia como Lexa endurecía su rostro mientras sus ojos buscaban la manera de no llenarse con lágrimas.

“Habla con ella, Heda”, pidió con voz baja y sosegada, pero Lexa se negó tajantemente. “Lo haré por ti si no”.

“¡No!”

“Lexa, esto es absurdo”, le exclamó. “No puedes obligarla a sentirse mal por mejorar”.

Lexa dejó de respirar en ese momento. Nunca quiso a Clarke enferma, sencillamente no quería que se marchara. No hubo nadie libre de enfermedad que regresara, por mucho que prometieran que lo harían. Fue una lección que le costó muy caro aprender. Y egoístamente no quería que Clarke la abandonara también. No quería que regresara a su vida y convirtiera a Lexa en un recuerdo de su estadía fugaz.

“Hey, _heda_ respira. Mírame, respira…”, Indra se acercó a la adolescente en crisis y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se animó a abrazarla mientras la obligaba a verla para que siguiera sus indicaciones.

“No quiero que se olvide de mí”, sollozó Lexa tras dar un suspiro largo poco antes de romper en llanto.

Indra sintió su propio corazón romperse con esa escena. Conocía a la familia Woods desde que Augustus y Rebecca se conocieron en la secundaria, ella estuvo con ellos como amiga en toda la historia de su relación y después cuando las niñas llegaron a su vida. Padeció la muerte de su mejor amiga y ayudó a su viudo a mantenerse de pie. Siempre preocupándose de la integrante menor dado que Anya era un caso aparte, pero Lexa con su mirada profunda y actitudes de alma vieja siempre la mantuvieron al borde de la incertidumbre. En su vida lloró profundamente tres ocasiones, la primera fue muchos días después de que su mamá partió, la segunda cuando Costia rompió su promesa y la tercera era la que estaba espectando justo en ese momento.

Indra respondió a su instinto permitiéndose besar el cabello de su protegida mientras acariciaba con cariño su espalda para consolarla, más no prometió nada en el nombre de Clarke.

De alguna manera la rubia lo logró. Sencillamente era de esas personas cuya presencia no pedía permiso para nada. Porque no hubo una explicación más entendible para dejarla entrar a una vida y en tan poco tiempo levantar todas las restricciones que podrían haber existido.

Esto definitivamente era lo correcto. Se sentiría como quitar una bandita de una herida, punzaría un instante, pero tras un tiempo el ardor pasaría al olvido al igual que cualquier molestia. Después de todo su vida no sufrió modificaciones mayores en esos diez días a su lado. No es como si no sonriera antes o como si no tuviera experiencias agradables sin su molesta compañía.

‘_No debería ser tan difícil erradicar ambas cosas_’, se siguió diciendo Lexa en la peor ingenuidad posible.

Estaba acostumbrada a disfrutar de la soledad. Hablar poco y no interactuar más de lo necesario con nadie. A decir verdad, los días que Clarke estuvo en su rutina, acababa mucho más cansada que nunca. No se necesitaría demasiado para volver a los viejos hábitos. Se mintió una y otra vez mientras luchaba por recuperar la compostura ante su cuidadora.

* * *

Indra no quería dejarla sola de nuevo, pero así eran las cosas. Fuera del hospital aún tenía una vida y un trabajo que mantener. Lexa la vio debatirse por minutos enteros antes de tomar una decisión mientras miraba la puerta con la misma insistencia que lo hacía días atrás cuando esperaba que _ella _apareciera mágicamente para poderle negar el ingreso.

Usualmente Clarke llegaba a esa hora e Indra lograba irse con recelo, pero también con cierta paz. Quizá tranquila al ser consciente de que Lexa no pasaría un día entero sumida en la soledad porque estaba aquella obstinada adolescente con ojos azules que insistía en cuán placentero era pasar la tarde una chica amargada.

Eso ya no pasaría.

Lexa en persona se encargó de que así fuera.

No quería ser quien dijera adiós de nuevo. Esperaba que Clarke pudiera respetar eso. Pero una cosa era esperar y otra muy diferente desear. Y sí, Lexa anhelaba que si Clarke alguna vez ignorara algo de ella fueran aquellas estúpidas palabras.

“¿Estarás bien?”, preguntó Indra antes de irse.

“Nunca estoy literalmente bien”, contestó con voz apagada sin mirarle.

Sabiendo que no podía hacer mucho al respecto, la mujer de color sólo atinó a despedirse. “Llámame si necesitas algo”, le tomó sus manos mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos, buscando entendimiento en los de Lexa.

La chica asintió como respuesta. No encontrando voluntad para hacer otra cosa en su interior, ni siquiera pudo detener la vista sobre ella lo suficiente para saber si se había ido, sencillamente se perdió en lo que podía admirar a través de la ventana, como solía hacerlo antes cuando no quería prestarle atención a la realidad. Parecía que el cielo entendía el caos que Lexa sentía en su cabeza y en su pecho, múltiples nubes se arremolinaban sobre la ciudad prometiendo lluvia más tarde. Lexa cogió su viejo cuaderno. Habiendo escrito brevemente algunas de sus desaventuras en él desde que conoció a Clarke, sumando nuevos objetivos en la lista. El recuento de los días porque sabía que querría leer esto, que valdría la pena, aunque el contraste entre sus experiencias fuera notorio, tanto como la mejoría actual que presentaba. Inconscientemente expresó la dicha de estos días pese al odio que sentiría al compararlos con los pasados o los que estuvieran por venir.

Observó los márgenes llenos de garabatos, los tachones y uno que otro borrón en las esquinas. Después detalló la parte donde faltaba una página, misma que entregó en el libro que Clarke seguramente estaba empacando ahora.

Prometió que discutirían los puntos.

Dijo que sería sencillo hacerlos todos y en poco tiempo. También estuvieron a punto de algo más… quizá tocarle la mejilla o siendo un _tal vez_ muy ambicioso, besarla.

No. Aquellos eran desvaríos muy grandes, estaba oscuro y ella bromeaba como siempre. Por supuesto que Clarke no quería hacer algo así. Incluso se tensó cuando Lexa la rodeó con sus brazos. No existía la más mínima posibilidad de que Clarke Griffin tuviera esa intención.

“¿Lexa?”

Escuchar su voz decir su nombre paralizó a Lexa por completo. Su corazón hizo su propia pausa dramática dentro de su pecho.

Clarke dio unos golpecitos tímidos a la puerta. Estaba cerrada, Lexa insistió en eso la noche anterior con Indra.

“Me pediste que no viniera a despedirme”, siguió hablando detrás de la barrera de madera que las separaba. “Pero jamás te he hecho caso y, obviamente, no voy a comenzar ahora”, Clarke sonrió con tristeza detrás de la puerta, pese a todos los intentos por evitarlo, los labios de Lexa formaron una bonita curva también. “Acaban de firmar mi acta formal de libertad, _me _están llevando a casa”.

“¿Clarke?”, otra voz se añadió. Un hombre, quizá su padre.

“Ya voy”, gritó. “Sólo… sólo…” sonaba apurada.

Lexa ya no estaba en la cama ni mucho menos mirando la ventana. Estaba congelada con la mano cubriendo férreamente el picaporte esperando que Clarke fuera lo suficientemente valiente como para intentar entrar a la habitación sin avisar y sin permiso.

“¿Puedo entrar?” le preguntó. El orgullo en la castaña se negó a responder. “Te hice algo”, paso unas hojas por debajo de la puerta. “Me gustaría saber que estás bien, Lex”, dijo como si implorara por una respuesta.

“Clarke”, la misma voz de antes la apresuró.

“Joder, Bellamy. La próxima vez que Aurora no tenga dónde dejarte a ti o a tu hermana, hazme el favor de que no sea donde me arruines la vida”, vociferó la rubia. “Nos volveremos a ver, Lexa”, prometió.

Lexa esperó por su voz de nuevo varios segundos con la frente recargada sobre la fría superficie de la puerta, ignoraba el punto exacto en el que sus ojos decidieron que necesitaban drenarse hasta que vio un pequeño cúmulo de lágrimas en el piso.

No podía creerlo. Le estaba dejando ir sólo así cuando una palabra podría hacerla quedarse.

Aún con la mano en el pomo y con firme decisión, abrió la puerta para ir tras ella. Todo lo que podría perder al hacerlo era lo mismo que perdería si no lo hacía. Caminó tan rápido como su corazón y pulmones se lo permitieron, correr sería opción si buscara un final prematuro- que no era así- y faltaban tantos capítulos por escribir de esta historia.

Cabe decir que la castaña no la alcanzó. Lo último que vio de ella fueron sus ojos azules mientras las puertas del ascensor le robaban cualquier oportunidad de ser vista por ella.

Y Clarke sólo se fue.

* * *

Lexa dejó que hicieran lo que fuera necesario sin decir nada. Decenas de monosílabos tales como ‘sí’ o ‘no’ salieron de su boca hechos susurros. No miró a nadie, no les prestaba atención. Permitió que la recostaran y la cubrieran con un par de mantas porque, según el personal estaba temblando, pero ella no sentía frío…

Para cuando Lincoln acudió a verla al inicio de su turno, sólo pretendió dormir. Él era el único que realmente le conocía de todas las enfermeras que le habían asignado a su caso, no le riñó por la bandeja de comida intacta sobre la mesa, tampoco intentó hacerle hablar sobre su día ni la obligó a nada. Cosa que la joven agradeció en su interior.

“Sé que no duermes, Comandante”, habló consciente de que no obtendría respuesta. “Tus ojeras no engañan ojos conocedores”.

Lexa abrió los ojos para encontrarlo cómodamente sentado frente a ella con una cálida sonrisa llena de empatía. El enfermero tomó su mano y le dio un apretón amistoso.

“¿A qué no extrañabas este silencio?” le preguntó antes de levantarse. Lincoln se detuvo en la posición en la que estaba. Inclinándose para recoger algo, suspirando frente al hallazgo. “Deberías comunicarte con ella”, se atrevió a decir dejando la hoja que Clarke había pasado por debajo de la puerta antes de marcharse. “Por esta vez te dejaré regodearte en la autocompasión porque entiendo cómo te sientes. La muy ingrata tampoco se despidió de mí… pero cuando regrese quiero ver que al menos mordiste la manzana o algo, ¿sí?”

Lexa lo fulminó con la mirada...

Lincoln era empático, pero también estricto. Eso si, la voluntad de Lexa no por nada le dio el apodo de Comandante frente a todos, nada de lo que pedía era una obligación para ella. Mucho menos hablarle a Clarke.

¿Qué podría decirle? Llevaba horas fuera del hospital, no era como si pudiera decirle que la extrañaba aun cuando fuera así. Tampoco le pediría que regresara, cuando fue ella quien le instó que no lo hiciera.

“Créeme, ella lo hará”, pareció que el enfermero le leyó el pensamiento.

Lexa continuó en silencio.

“Me iré ahora, pero lo que dije antes fue en serio. Si no quieres que llame al doctor o, peor, a tu hermana. Más te valdría comportarte”, le advirtió.

Lexa hizo el amago de incorporarse en la cama antes de que Lincoln se fuera para que se sintiera satisfecho con su labor, era lo menos que podía hacer, pero aun cuando fue mera simulación, no evitó echar un vistazo a la hoja que acercó hasta la mesita al lado de su cama.

Era otro dibujo.

El mejor que tuvo la gracia de observar hasta ahora. Era ella, se notaba abstraída mirando algo en frente, sentada en la cama justo como en ese momento sólo que con sus manos presionando el viejo cuaderno.

Dibujo la primera vez que hablaron.

El corazón de Lexa dio un vuelco que se agravó cuando leyó a pie de página: “_Nos volveremos a encontrar, Comandante_”

Lexa maldijo. Clarke la hacía sonreír aun cuando no estaba cerca.

* * *

Clarke sentía una serie de emociones que no eran compatibles entre sí. Una semana atrás la noticia de que podría irse del hospital la habría hecho saltar literalmente. Hacía una semana habría dicho que sí a la propuesta de integrarse tarde al seminario en Nueva York sin considerarlo siquiera.

Una semana atrás no tenía una colección de sonrisas…

Pero ese día, cuando Kane llegó con su sonrisa de autosuficiencia para decirle que el tratamiento fue exitoso y su hígado estaba como nuevo, parecía que le estaba diciendo que tendría que quedarse todos los días después de clases en la escuela para participar en el aseo del sitio. Irónico, ¿no? Llegó deseando no estar ahí y ahora se iba deseando permanecer.

El Dr. Kane enumeró una serie de indicaciones que tendría que seguir en casa. Abby asintió en cada una de ellas, sabiendo que lo llevaría a cabo metódicamente mientras Jake cogía los papeles para hacerse cargo del seguro y los trámites necesarios para sacar a su hija de ahí.

Cuando el Dr. Marcus preguntó si tenía alguna duda, Clarke sólo expresó su deseo de volver para visitar a una _amiga. _ Pareció asombrarle la petición y enterarse de que había logrado congeniar con otros pacientes del piso pediátrico, era casi como si le hubiera pedido extender su estadía sólo por placer, pero no se negó a que pudiera volver siempre y cuando la familia Woods estuviera de acuerdo y fuera prudente con los horarios de visita.

Los hermanos Blake, quienes se sumaron a Jake Griffin en su misión de rescate del día- porque Aurora trabajaba doble turno- parecían satisfechos con la liberación de su amiga y vecina. Bellamy por su parte se burló de la rubia, mientras Octavia parecía inconforme, sin embargo, Clarke sabía que si se lo pedía, participaría en cualquier delito que Lexa hubiera propuesto (de ser el caso).

* * *

Tras la pequeña charla con la puerta de la habitación 1307 y la insistencia de Bellamy por salir lo más pronto posible del hospital. Clarke se encontró deseando quedarse sólo un poco más ahí, lo suficiente para aclararle a Lexa que no estaba dispuesta a incumplir su promesa.

El camino hasta el elevador lo realizó alargando cada paso, tan lento como le fue posible, arrepentida de haber permitido que fuera él y no Octavia quien se quedara con ella en esos minutos tan cruciales, mientras lo escuchaba gruñir y bufar a su lado alegando que todos ya estarían en el auto esperándolos, todo por despedirse de una chica que ni siquiera era su novia ni tenía la intención o cortesía de abrirle la puerta. Clarke tuvo que gritarle que cerrara la boca porque no la conocía y no tenía por qué hablar mal de ella. De no haberlo hecho, de haber esperado a que la puerta se cerrara, habría visto sus hermosos ojos esmeralda derritiéndose en lágrimas buscando despedirse realmente de ella.

* * *

De camino a casa fue imposible no pensar en ella.

Sabía que estaba molesta. De tener oportunidad la habría obligado a no estarlo, tenía práctica en ello. Quién diría que su colección ascendió a treinta y cinco sonrisas y no estuvo ahí para darse cuenta.

Su promesa de volverla a ver era firme, lo tenía tan en cuenta que no tuvo otro pensamiento en su mente que eso y la situación previa al drama de la noche anterior. Si Abby hubiera tardado un poco más, tan sólo un par de minutos, las posibilidades de lo sucedido habrían sido infinitas. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Clarke se inclinaba a creer que una bofetada por un beso robado era mucho mejor que la despedida precoz e inadecuada que tuvieron.

Tan pronto llegó a casa, sintió como si la semana pasada no hubiera acontecido, realmente nada cambió en casa, el tiempo parecía tan inamovible ahora como lo fue en su primer día de hospitalización. Y lo odiaba.

Quería, no. Esa no era la palabra, _anhelaba _estar en otro sitio.

Sin demora Jake Griffin orientó a su única hija hasta su dormitorio mientras su mujer se dirigía a la cocina para detallar el menú especial proporcionado por el personal del hospital y hacer recuento de los víveres que necesitaban para llevarla a cabo. Podría ser que no pasaran mucho tiempo con Clarke pero al menos compartirían las comidas por ahora. Por otro lado, los hermanos Blake, una vez agotada su energía en el viaje tras hacer un poco de burla a Clarke por el suceso de la puerta en el hospital, optaron por regresar a casa luego de recibir la tradicional invitación a cenar por parte de los Griffin.

“Me alegra tenerte en casa, cielo”, dijo Jake al asegurar a su única hija en su alcoba. El sitio solía ser un caos casi todo el tiempo, por mucho que sus padres se esforzarán, Clarke jamás sería de las personas que guardaran un orden concreto en un espacio tan vital como aquel. Sin embargo, en sus obras guardaba tal organización que era casi paradójico el contraste.

A pesar de tener una ventana enorme, la habitación seguía siendo la más oscura de toda la casa. Al principio ambos padres se preocuparon debido pensamiento de que hija tuviera tendencias hacía comportamientos erráticos o poco convencionales cuando les pidió pintar las paredes de un matiz especial de negro. Abby no disimuló su desagrado, mientras que Jake accedió siempre y cuando los muebles fueran de colores claros. Fue así como Clarke consiguió la superficie perfecta para dejarse llevar en cuanto a sus dibujos.

En las paredes siempre había algo relacionado a lo que la adolescente tuviera en mente.

Hasta esa noche, la pared sobre su cama estaba decorada con la ciudad a la que deseó tanto tiempo ir, un retrato con tiza blanca bastante respetable para el material utilizado, pero ahora que regresó con intereses renovados, dicho paisaje sería reemplazado por algo que Clarke llegaría a considerar lo más importante de su vida hasta ese momento.

Así que Clarke, consciente de todo lo que le debía a su padre, le dio un abrazo cargado de cariño tan sólo porque extrañaba hacerlo.

“Me alegra haber regresado”, respondió entre sus brazos.

“Pero te gustaría volver al hospital”, no fue una pregunta.

El rubor en las mejillas de Clarke llegó como respuesta ante la afirmación de su padre.

“Es injusto que tu madre la haya conocido antes que yo, ¿sabes? Estoy decepcionado”, expresó Jake.

“Si todo sale bien, la conocerás pronto”, aseguró la rubia encantada con la idea. “Primero necesito que me ayudes con algo”.

Clarke soltó a su padre y se dirigió a la mochila en la que había guardado algunas cosas que llevaron al hospital con la intención de hacer cómoda su estadía. Con sumo cuidado se hizo de la hoja que Lexa le regaló el día anterior antes de que el drama se impusiera entre ellas.

“Prométeme que no te vas a burlar o te negarás sin que te expliqué todo”, le pidió.

“Puedo hacer eso”, señaló con su legendaria sonrisa sincera, tan grande que llegaba a sus ojos.

Clarke confió la lista a su padre. Habló por más de media hora con él, exponiendo sus planes, desde los puntos más sencillos de lograr hasta el objetivo más complicado de toda la lista. Jake Griffin no se rio en todo ese tiempo, al contrario, tomó muy en serio la presentación de su hija, tanto que, al finalizar, sus ojos estaban discretamente húmedos por la finalidad del proyecto.

“Es muy lindo de tu parte”, suspiró.

“Pero…”

“Sólo eso. Es formidable que quieras hacer esto”, dijo para después aclararse la garganta. “Por supuesto no me creo que esa chica no sea tu novia”.

“¡Papá!”, Clarke le dio un codazo en el abdomen parar librarse.

“Déjame este par de puntos a mí”, indicó sobre la lista. “Sé exactamente con quien podemos contar para hacerlo”.

“¿En serio?”

Él asintió.

“Te amo, papá”, Clarke esta vez se arrojó a abrazarlo.

“Mi condición es hablar con su padre para evaluar riesgos y restricciones y, por supuesto, que tu madre no se entere de esto”, señaló.

“Tus peticiones son justas”.

Jake pasó la mano por su barbilla, considerando en lo que se estaba metiendo, pero parecía mucho más convencido que la misma Clarke en un inicio. Aunque Clarke quería saber más sobre la logística que su padre seguramente ya tendría armada en su mente, su madre gritó en ese momento para que acudieran al comedor y, a pesar de tener indicado reposo, nada libró a Clarke de ayudar a poner la mesa esa tarde.

Esto fue antes de que Aurora Blake llamara y pidiera a los Griffin que echaran un vistazo a sus hijos. Jake jamás aprendió a decir que no y, evidentemente, ésta no sería la excepción.

No fue la mejor cena familiar en su historia. Abby Griffin fue mucho peor que las enfermeras en todo el tiempo que Clarke estuvo hospitalizada, no dejó de preguntar si estaba bien, si la comida tenía los condimentos adecuados- es decir, si no estaba tan insulsa como se veía por la falta de sal en ella- y, en la cumbre de la desesperación de Clarke, la persiguió con las tabletas que debía tomar a esa hora. La presencia de los Blake no ayudó mucho, Bellamy resoplaba por lo bajo dado, que su madre les había conseguido niñera y Octavia no dejaba de preguntarle a Clarke sobre el enigmático enfermero.

“¿Cuáles son sus planes familiares?” preguntó el joven, “¿aún irás al campamento de arte del que tanto hablaste?” preguntó directamente a Clarke.

“Seminario y, no, no iré”, miró a sus padres. “Debo guardar reposo relativo”, se encogió de hombros y continuó comiendo.

“¿Es por esa chica?” insistió Bellamy, mostrando inconformidad mientras jugaba con la comida.

“No seas infantil, Boris”, se quejó Octavia, llevándose el tenedor con comida a la boca.

Abby levantó la mirada de inmediato al escuchar eso. Jake rogó que cambiarán el tema pronto. La discusión sobre el tema tenía algo tenso al matrimonio, sobre todo, porque él insistía que _no existía nada por lo cual preocuparse._

“A decir verdad, tenía pesadillas respecto al permiso de Clarke con ir a una ciudad tan grande como lo es Nueva York, así que creo que la infección nos ha caído perfecto”, compartió Jake para desviar un poco el asunto.

Clarke jugó un poco más con la comida, incapaz de consumir nada en el plato. Jamás lo dijo pero ese día, incluso extrañaba a la simpática señora que solía encargarse de llevar su comida por las mañanas y tardes. Siempre le preguntaba sobre el menú, sobre todo le cumplía peticiones personales en cuanto a comida, nunca le falto doble ración de postre y, más allá de ello, era la única que entraba a la habitación de Lexa de buen humor.

“¿Será posible que me retire a descansar?”, preguntó Clarke pensando en una alternativa de escape para llegar al hospital en tiempo récord antes de que el horario de visitas concluyera.

Abby quería rechistar al respecto, pero su padre asintió de forma automática.

“Si necesitas algo, llámanos”, le indicó.

“Te llevaré el postre más tarde”, prometió O regalándole una cálida sonrisa.

Clarke pudo escuchar como su padre invitaba a Bellamy a ver un partido de futbol en la sala de estar. Las voces fueron desvaneciéndose conforme se acercaba a su habitación. Una especie de desesperación creció en su pecho cuando vio el libro de Lexa sobre su cama junto al lado de su mochila sin desempacar. Mentiría al decir que no lo regresó a propósito. No quería un pretexto, pero debía tomar toda oportunidad extra con esa chica. Pues nunca se sabía.

Usualmente a esa hora regresaban de sus escapes vespertinos al jardín, pero ese día era imposible. Se preguntó si Lincoln estaría con ella o si ya se habría peleado con todo el staff de enfermería, lo más importante y que mayor relevancia tenía para ella era qué estaría haciendo Lexa. Clarke quiso imaginarla, pero lo único para lo que su mente daba era para mostrarla con sus ojos molestos e indiferentes, parecía que su subconsciente aún le temía a la Lexa del primer día.

Tomó algo de coraje y cogió el móvil para cometer una insensatez. Marcó el número de forma automática y espero en la línea hasta que la voz mecánica del buzón se apiado de ella. Seguro mandarle un mensaje tendría la misma respuesta, pero al menos sabría que lo leería. Lexa necesitaba saber que volvería, que no estaba en sus planes irse.

**[Clarke Griffin- 19:03]** Espero te haya gustado el dibujo, Lex.

Sabía que fue un intento muy débil pero no quería sonar desesperada ni forzarla a responder.

“Yo sólo miro la pantalla de esa manera cuando espero una respuesta o una llamada entrante”, la voz de Octavia se hizo presente a su espalda. Sus ojos irradiaban cierta mofa, pero abundaba más la dicha de verle en la desesperación típica del enamoramiento. Entre sus manos estaba su promesa. “Voy a adivinar aquí, ¿está bien? Creo que no quisiste ir al seminario de arte ni hacer nada de tus vacaciones con tus padres por ella”.

“¿Qué es lo que quieres escuchar?”, le preguntó Clarke.

“Qué una de mis mejores amigas no se enamoró de una chica enferma”, se encogió de hombros. “Aunque esto no se trata de lo que yo quiero”.

“No me enamoré de ella, aceptó que Lexa me fascina, pero… ella y yo, no va a pasar”, confesó.

“¿Y tú le gustas?”

“¿Importa?”, inquirió Clarke, nunca se detuvo a pensar en ello.

“Sólo si quieres un corazón roto por una historia a medio escribir”, comentó.

“No entiendo por qué quieren hacerme desistir de Lexa. Estar enferma no la hace menos capacitada para ser querida”, gruñó Clarke.

“Me reconforta saber que nos quieres demostrar lo contrario”, dijo Octavia extendiéndole el plato con el postre que empezaba a derretirse. “¿Irás mañana a verla?”.

Clarke asintió sin poder contestar verbalmente por el primer bocado en su boca.

“¿Has pensado en qué llevarle?”, preguntó Octavia con cierta insistencia.

“¿Flores?”

“Poco original, C. Tú no quieres ser tradicional”, le reclamó. “Tú quieres conquistarla”.

De repente le vino a la mente lo mucho que le gustó un regalo que, técnicamente, no fue de parte suya. Esta vez lo conseguiría de los colores correctos… En su emoción, no percibió que Lexa vio el mensaje, pero en ningún momento mostró intención de contestarlo.


	13. Día 12.

La pantalla del móvil no se volvió a iluminar tras el mensaje de Clarke la noche anterior. Lexa se convenció de que era lo mejor no contestar su mensaje, era lo correcto para ambas, necesitaban volver a sus vidas antes de conocerse.

Pasó un día desde que vio sus ojos celestes desaparecer tras las puertas metálicas del elevador. Decir que su rutina reciente no se afectó tras ese suceso, sería una falacia terrible, porque Clarke fue el respiro de aire fresco que Lexa necesitaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Incluso las personas que la rodeaban lo agradecían.

Ese día Anya decidió que lo pasaría con su hermana menor. Tenía la impresión de haberla abandonado desde que decidió dar continuidad a sus trámites universitarios, de haber estado más pendiente, quizá no miraría la penosa escena que Lexa protagonizaba, echando miradas sobre su teléfono con esperanzas verlo obtener una replica de un mensaje que jamás se envió.

Lo primero que Anya detectó fue el hermoso dibujo que Clarke le proporcionó como regalo de despedida. Era un retrato fiel a la Lexa previa a los últimos doce días, observando más allá de lo que tenía enfrente. Nadie nunca supo que pasaba por su mente al abstraerse en el paisaje, aunque Anya sospechaba, le rompía el corazón pensar que pudiera tener razón. Le gustaba más la Lexa que Clarke se tomó el tiempo de sacar a la superficie, una que reía, que bromeaba horrible pero lo hacía.

Fue ese el motivo de reunión en casa de los Woods la noche anterior. Ninguno estaba en contra de la presencia de Clarke pero tampoco depositaban su confianza en la chica, mucho menos Anya que fue testigo principal de lo que Costia hizo en su tiempo. La discusión no alcanzó a acalorarse dado que Augustus recibió una llamada de Jake Griffin en la que solicitaba permiso para que ambas chicas siguieran viéndose y, de ser posible, realizar algunas actividades que el mismo Gustus desconocía que su hija anhelaba llevar a cabo. Evidentemente el imponente líder de la familia no compartió toda la información con las dos mujeres, sólo acotó diciendo que las cosas tomarían el orden que debían.

Anya siguió su divagación mental mientras jugaba con el control remoto del televisor, buscando programación que ambas pudieran disfrutar.

Lexa por su parte sabía que su hermana tenía atascado en la lengua un ‘_te lo dije_’ pero acabó por decir algo un poco más cruel.

“A pesar de todo, me gustaba, ¿sabes?”, confesó. “Todo ese aire rebelde e insurrecto, era espontánea y te lo contagiaba… espero que sea lo único que te contagie” añadió volteando a ver severamente a Lexa quien no entendió muy bien a qué se refería Anya. “Creo que ambas se equilibraban muy bien. Eso es todo”, terminó.

“Pensé que la detestabas”, reclamó la castaña.

“Odié sus futuras acciones desde el primer momento, pero no a ella. Vamos, incluso pensé en que sería genial abreviar su relación diciéndoles _Clexa_”, dijo sin una gota de vergüenza haciendo la señal de comillas sobre la última palabra. “Me habría encantado equivocarme, Lexie”.

“Eso no es cierto y lo sabes”.

“No puedes culparme por ser una hermana celosa”, se defendió. “Quería protegerte, no quería verte igual que hace unos años, pero veo que hice un terrible trabajo. Seguro el Doc la asustó un poco más de lo necesario”, observó para sí misma.

“¿Qué? ¿Qué hiciste?”, preguntó Lexa acaloradamente, tanto que su frecuencia cardiaca lo reflejó de inmediato.

“Puede que le haya dicho a Titus que me preocupaba tu amistad con Clarke y todos tus nuevos síntomas. Quizá él le pidió que no fuera tan extrema contigo pero, hey, la que la alejó terminaste siendo tú…”

“¿Hicieron qué?”, el tono de Lexa ya no pudo templarse. Pareció un grito ahogado, tanto que la hasta ahora impasible Indra, tuvo que levantarse para calmarla.

“Sólo le dejó claro que no eres una chica normal pero, debe llenarte de orgullo Clarke, pues el buen doctor Titus le ha dado permiso y visto bueno. No sé cómo lo logra”, Anya arrugó la nariz. “No me dio detalles, pero concluyó que no era una mala influencia para ti como yo pensaba, incluso me dijo que, si la instruíamos bien, podría ser benéfica”.

Lexa se detuvo un par de segundos a considerar la información. Por su parte, Anya la miró como si fuera un cachorrito, evitando que pudiera molestarse con ella.

“No importa”, suspiró la castaña. “Quizá fue lo mejor”.

“Pero Lexie…”

Lexa negó con fervor.

“Está bien, Anya”, atajó Lexa para evitar que se sintiera culpable.

Anya e Indra compartieron una de sus miradas preocupadas. Hasta ahora no habían mencionado nada sobre la pobre iniciativa de Lexa para hacer algo, los libros en el mueble estaban caóticamente dispuestos fuera de su lugar, la comida apenas y tenía señales de haber sido tocada, alarmante dado que Lexa apenas y se alimentaba en días buenos.

“¿Qué pasaría si ella viniera?”, quiso indagar Anya. Indra la miró con asombro, esa táctica no fue previamente ensayada.

“No pasará, Annie”, aseguró Lexa muy a su pesar.

“Bueno. Dime, hipotéticamente, ¿qué pasaría?”

Lexa imaginó la escena. Clarke entraría con su rostro rojo, con la misma timidez digna del primer día que la tuvo enfrente o, mejor dicho, de la segunda ocasión, ya que el primer encuentro su mayor acción hacia ella fue ignorarla con efectividad avasallante. Seguro llevaría una excusa torpe, probablemente llevar el libro que no devolvió o quizá sólo tendría intención de convertir algunos minutos de su día en algo incómodo, cuando hacia precisamente lo contrario.

Lexa se sonrojó, pero no se permitió sonreír.

“No lo sé”, concluyó con una sensación cálida albergándose en su pecho. Era cierto, no tenía ni idea de que haría si Clarke aparecía de la nada. Era terreno virgen, nunca nadie regresó por ella.

“¿Y no quieres averiguarlo?”, intervino Indra.

“¿Por qué hacen esto?” preguntó Lexa abrumada.

“Porque nos gusta verte sonreír, Lexie”, reveló Anya. “Y ella te hacía sonreír” tras un momento de silencio e incredulidad, agregó: “Además, nadie te va a dibujar mejor…”

Lexa temía tanto a la idea de que Clarke decidiera que ya no quería volverla a ver, que tuvo que adelantarse y ser ella quien le prohibiera que lo hiciera. Tan cerrada estaba en sus miedos antiguos, que no quería abrirse a la oportunidad de dejarle pasar para que hiciera el caos que quisiera antes de decidir si quería o no quedarse.

Decidió por las dos. Fue egoísta. No obstante y, pese a todo, también estaba siendo realista. Sí. Clarke le daba vuelco a su mundo, la hacía sonreír y convertía sus amargos momentos en dulces experiencias. Ella hacía eso por ella, no obstante, ¿qué hacía Lexa por Clarke?

“Lo estás pensando demasiado”, la regañó Anya.

“No quiero que regrese”, confesó Lexa sintiendo como el calor previo se volvía un dolor opresivo.

“Heda…”

“No Indra, es injusto”, aseveró Lexa. “Ustedes están atrapadas conmigo, saben qué sucede y sucederá, han tenido años para acostumbrarse a la idea del desenlace, al menos eso me gustaría creer. Pero ella no tiene por qué…”

“Estás siendo idiota”, porfió Anya. “No estamos atrapadas contigo, podría haberme ido hace tiempo, darle la espalda a ti y a papá e Indra podría hacerse cargo de su propia hija, avanzar en el trabajo que mamá dejó inconcluso. Nadie ha puesto pausa en su vida por ti, te queremos lo suficiente para esperar junto a ti por ese nuevo corazón o una solución perfecta para poder darte una paliza por lo testaruda que eres y todas esas veces que fuiste un dolor en el trasero”, manifestó Anya. “No estamos atrapadas, estamos a tu lado”.

“Lo que Anya quiere decir es que, no es una obligación Heda. Estamos aquí porque te queremos y creo que podrías darle esa oportunidad a más personas”, tradujo Indra siendo un poco más indulgente.

“No puedo creer que primero querías que Clarke estuviera lejos y ahora me quieras convencer de arrastrarla a este infierno”, dijo Lexa asombrada.

“Merece sufrirte tanto como yo. _Si te quiere, que le cueste_”, comentó Anya sin pensarlo dos veces.

“Creo que la que está siendo idiota es otra”, contestó Lexa.

* * *

Barajeó la posibilidad de tomar su celular y contestar su mensaje. Incluso se encontró acumulando el coraje requerido para llamarle y preguntarle cómo estaba, si volver a casa era tan grandioso como ella se lo imaginó. Preparó varias bromas para cortar cualquier silencio tenso que pudiera establecerse. Imaginando su risa al otro lado de la línea una y otra vez.

Pero no escribió nada. Tampoco presionó la pantalla para iniciar la llamada.

En cambio, Anya parecía tener mucha interacción en el suyo. Casi al concluir el horario de visita, la miró saltar del sofá, apresurada tomando sus cosas para retirarse.

“Pensé que te quedarías hoy”, murmuró Lexa confundida.

“Era la idea, pero me han surgido planes y, fuera de mi vida a tu lado, realmente soy una chica popular, ¿sabes?” objetó. “No obstante, no estarás sola”.

“¿Papá vendrá?”, Anya negó. “¿Indra? Pero si se acaba de ir… No me digas que has pedido a las enfermeras que me dieran más visitas de las necesarias”.

“No mates neuronas en esto. Nos vemos mañana, prométeme que me mandarás un mensaje si algo surge”, me pidió.

Lexa accedió un poco indignada.

“Adiós”, se despidió con un rápido beso depositado en su frente. “Me lo agradecerás después”.

Anya no dejó de sonreír y agitar la mano hasta que desapareció por el pasillo. Por un momento creyó escucharla gritar cierto nombre con emoción, pero quizá fue idea de Lexa, dado que no terminó de pronunciarlo.

Con la resolución de que verdaderamente estaba siendo idiota con Clarke, pero con el recelo a flor de piel, puso su teléfono a un lado y tomó su cuaderno en su lugar para escribir aquello que le rondaba mentalmente. Ya no estaba tan en contra de seguir resumiendo un poco lo que experimento los últimos días, a pesar de notar el verdadero contraste en cuanto a las emociones.

Sintió la presencia de alguien, pero no prestó atención. Seguramente sería la enfermera del turno que venía a hacer su rutina, así que Lexa siguió con lo suyo esperando que comenzara a hacer preguntas o explorar su entorno.

Fue un error.

La persona que se coló en la habitación le arrojó algo directo al rostro, Lexa apenas se salvó de que hiciera impacto gracias a sus reflejos. No fue un libro, sino algo mullido y suave, color verde y gris: Una bufanda.

“Pensé en traerte flores, pero una persona me aconsejó sobre esto, creyendo que te gustaría mucho más”, la voz rasposa erizó hasta el más pequeño de los cabellos de Lexa.

Sería genial decir que Lexa salió de la cama y se arrojó a sus brazos en un abrazo duradero y apretado pero la verdad era distinta. Pagaba factura de su descuido las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas. Así que sólo se quedó en su lugar, con cara de incredulidad y la boca apenas abierta.

“Lamento no haber venido antes, tuve que viajar un poco para conseguir esto”, señaló su propio brazo sosteniendo una bufanda con los colores de Ravenclaw. “_Esa es mía_”, sonrió autosuficiente antes de cambiarlas.

“¿Qué haces aquí?”, titubeó Lexa.

“No creerías que te haría caso, ¿o sí?” resopló acercándose peligrosamente a la castaña para rodear su cuello con su regalo. “Te queda perfecta”.

Aun sin la capacidad de articular una palabra con propiedad, Lexa miró ensimismada como Clarke hacia todo, desde quitarse del hombro una mochila pequeña hasta desenvolverse con la misma confianza de siempre, incluso cuando estuvo hospitalizada. Le gustó verla con otro atuendo que no fuera un pijama. Se veía mucho más sana y atractiva, no es que no lo fuera antes, sólo que ahora resaltaban otras características suyas. Llevaba una chaqueta azul cobalto sobre una blusa negra cómoda, los jeans eran negros también, pero lo mejor era su cabello y la forma tan formidable en la que enmarcaba su rostro. No llevaba maquillaje, pero el simple hecho de haber recibido sol fuera del hospital le sentaba de maravilla.

Pronto Lexa tuvo su mesa de alimentos frente a ella con la computadora encendida y Clarke recostada a su lado.

“Es culpa tuya que sienta curiosidad sobre criaturas resbaladizas y submarinas. Así que hazte responsable”, le culpó mientras presionaba el botón para reproducir el resto de la programación que no habían visto. “Sin embargo, me gustan más las criaturas terrestres, énfasis en una sola, con ojeras profundas y cara de incredulidad…”

‘¿Mapache?’ pensó Lexa, mientras Clarke sólo enumeraba dos características de la castaña frente a ella.

No dijo nada durante dos horas que duró el documental, de la cual no vio más que créditos iniciales porque estaba muy ocupada convenciéndose sobre que nada de esto era una alucinación suya. Esperaba que, de un momento a otro, tras un parpadeo un poco más largo de lo normal, ella ya no estuviera ahí.

No lo hizo. Permaneció ahí, dormida en posición extraña para no invadir tanto espacio de Lexa, durante toda la noche, hasta que, en algún momento, se atrevió a quitarse la bufanda y ponérsela a ella, cubriéndola con su propia manta para evitar que pasara frío.

Lexa no echaría de menos la cobija, sentía que todo el calor que necesitaba se lo estaba dando su presencia.


	14. Día 13.

De todas las noches que Clarke había pasado en el hospital, probablemente la anterior fue la mejor por mucho. Sólo debía obligarse a ignorar el dolor de espalda que sufría en ese momento y, para ello, quizá una sesión de estiramientos le vendría bien.

Salió de la cama dejando caer dos bufandas y una frazada. Se acomodó el cabello, sospechando que se encontraría en su máximo punto de rebeldía y logró desperezarse exitosamente intentando no bostezar ni hacer mayor ruido del inevitable para no despertar a Lexa, quien aún dormía. Los surcos bajo sus ojos estaban más profundos y oscuros de lo que recordaba.

Indra le comentó que pasó los dos días anteriores relativamente mal. Su salud parecía seguir estable pero su humor volvió a ser tan oscuro como antes, toda la evolución se fue al traste, las enfermeras volvían a evitar interactuar con ella más de lo necesario. Por ello quizá los Woods- muy a pesar de Anya- dieron luz verde para que Clarke pasara algunas horas con Lexa, sobre todo en ocasiones donde ellos no pudieran estar cerca; lo complicado vino cuando Clarke decidió mentir a su madre diciendo que pasaría la noche en casa de Octavia dada la poca interacción las últimas semanas y quería ponerse al corriente de todo lo sucedido en el colegio. Abby no desconfió de ello, después de todo los Blake estaban a dos casas de distancia, Jake podría corroborar que todo fuera bien, dado que a ella le tocaba cubrir turno nocturno en el hospital.

Por supuesto Jake lo sabía. Aunque no le hacía muy feliz ver a su hija regresar al hospital tan pronto, sí fue lo suficientemente astuto para colarla en la parte trasera de su camioneta, ocultarla y llevarla tanto a ella como a su mujer al hospital donde ambas estarían. Una inconsciente de la presencia de la otra.

Fue cuando Clarke escuchó algo que no estaba destinado a sus oídos.

“Debes mantener vigilada a Clarke”, señaló Abby. “Estoy segura de que querrá visitar a la chica Woods y no me parece correcto”.

Jake Griffin carraspeó ruidosamente.

“Prometo vigilarla”, se limitó a decir.

“Es en serio, Jake. Clarke es muy noble y admiro su amistad con esa chica, pero no tiene la madurez ni la mentalidad para afrontar una _amistad_ así… Esa chica no es un caso fácil. Conocí a su madre, he leído su expediente. No quiero que nuestra hija se vea metida en esto. ¿Está claro?”, sentenció la galena.

“Oh, Abby cielo. Ya te lo he dicho: no creo que haya nada de qué preocuparse”, expresó Jake quitándole importancia.

Ni Clarke un Abby pudieron decir nada en respuesta, ya estaban en el hospital para ese momento. Quizá más tarde ambos padres sabrían que no era para tanto, pero sí era para siempre. Quizá después Clarke demostraría lo contrario a la opinión de su madre…

Fue así como Jake, tras verificar que su esposa estuviera lejos del área. Descubrió a su hija y le hizo prometer que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

“¿Llevas el regalo?” preguntó antes de dejarla salir.

Clarke asintió, incorporándose en el asiento para dar un beso de gratitud en la mejilla a su padre y prácticamente saltar del vehículo. Apenas prometiendo que regresaría a casa en el tiempo establecido. Ya había advertido a Octavia de la mentira, motivo por el cual Clarke sabía que sería víctima de burlas que no cesarían en mucho tiempo.

En toda la noche no pensó ni una sola vez en la charla entre sus padres porque _realmente no existía motivo para preocuparse. _Así que, una vez fuera de la cama, fue sigilosamente hasta el cuarto de baño para ver el horror que era su persona a esa hora y, como parte del plan, dar señales de vida a su mamá con una rápida llamada. Como era de esperarse, Abby no atendió a la llamada, por lo que Clarke le envió un lacónico mensaje para decirle que estaba bien y volvería por la tarde, nuevamente la mujer no contestó, pero fue evidente que dio lectura al mismo. Temió por lo peor, no obstante, siendo Abby Griffin, seguramente sólo estaba molesta por su rebelde actitud de no permanecer en casa como era lo indicado. Más tarde pagaría el precio con una buena reprimenda.

Sin preocuparle demasiado eso y una vez que estuvo satisfecha con su reflejo en el espejo, regresó a la habitación con Lexa, únicamente deteniéndose a una distancia prudente en la que pudiera admirarla dormir porque oportunidades como esa, no se daban todos los días (Bueno, sí, Lexa siempre tomaba tres siestas durante el día, pero Clarke no estaba siempre para deleitarse con todas las escenas). La primera vez que se atrevió a detallar el rostro de Lexa, notó cosas pequeñas como el largo de sus pestañas o la limpieza en su rostro, ni un solo lunar ni pecas, pero ahora podía ver minuciosamente cuán gruesos eran sus labios- el superior apenas un poco más que el inferior-, lo respingada y recta que era su nariz, la forma en la que arrugaba la frente conforme soñaba y dejaba salir un leve ronquido.

Clarke sonrió ante lo que veía.

“Lex, hey, Lex”, la llamó entre susurros, consciente de que no lograría romper con su sueño tan pesado.

Frunció el entrecejo mientras tomaba asiento en el mullido sillón reclinable más cercano a la cama de la castaña, e inclinándose lo necesario recargó su mentón sobre su brazo doblado cómodamente en contacto con las sabanas. Con la otra mano buscó una de las de Lexa y acarició su dorso, tenía manos extremadamente bonitas y con dedos particularmente largos pero lo más sorprendente era lo frías que solían estar, cosa que no parecía ser algo extraño dado que su corazón no era capaz de bombear sangre apropiadamente. No fue la mayor osadía de la rubia, sin embargo. Pocos segundos después llevo sus dedos hasta su rostro, sólo porque le carcomía la curiosidad sobre cuán suave era su piel o cuán tersos eran aquellos labios sonrojados.

Gran error. Lexa notó el cambio de temperatura de inmediato y abrió los ojos espontáneamente.

Pasaron dos largos segundos antes de que Clarke notara que sus ociosos dedos seguían en contacto con la cara de Lexa y sólo pasó porque la susodicha la sacó del trance.

“¿Te diviertes?” preguntó con voz rasposa digna de alguien que acaba de despertar.

“Como nunca”, respondió Clarke automáticamente. “Tus labios…ehm, están resecos”, mintió.

Lexa abrió un poco más los ojos, pareciendo desechar cualquier idea loca en su mente. Se limitó a acomodarse en la cama y, tal como si supiera qué pasaría, esperó a que la enfermera entrara a darle sus medicamentos y se fuera. Acto seguido, guardando silencio especial para la rubia, aguardó a que entrara su siguiente visita matutina.

“Hey, carajín”, dijo la señora que solía llevarle sus dietas. “¿Qué tal la noche?”

“Ha sido estupenda”, respondió de buen humor Lexa.

“Puedo imaginarlo”, sonrió la mujer ampliamente. “¿Algún sabor especial?”

“Sorpréndeme”, pidió Lexa. Ella jamás pedía esa clase de cosas pero, aun así, la mujer cumplió el deseo de la chica.

“Una extra para Clarke, pero no digas que yo te la di”, le guiñó el ojo antes de retirarse de la habitación.

“Adoro a esa mujer”, admitió Clarke cogiendo el plato con su sabor favorito, agradecida de que pudiera recordarlo.

“Creo que debemos hablar”, replicó Lexa tras beber un poco de agua. Clarke casi se atraganta con el bocado que acababa de darle a su desayuno.

“Es lo que estamos haciendo, ¿no?” dijo entre jadeos tras el pequeño ataque de tos que le generó el comentario de Lexa.

“Sobre lo que te dijo el Dr. Titus o Anya”, especificó Lexa.

“Mmm… es extraño, no recuerdo haber hablado con ellos”, pretendió Clarke no saber de qué hablaba. “Mejor escojamos otro tema, ¿te apetece?”.

“¿Por qué estás aquí?” fue su elección. En su mirada había intriga y melancolía. Decía tanto tan sólo con el brillo de sus ojos, una incredulidad que le punzaba en su propio pecho a Clarke.

“Simple. Quiero estarlo”, suspiró, “aquí, contigo”.

“Pero, ¿por qué?”, insistió Lexa.

“No te diré lo que quieres escuchar ni tampoco lo que realmente quiero decir. Al menos todavía no”, puntualizó Clarke, dejando escapar un bufido tras ello. “¿Podemos seguir o vas a continuar preguntando lo mismo?”

Lexa la miró como si no la comprendiera pero, sobre todo, como si quisiera exponer algo con urgencia, se lo decían sus ojos que justo en ese momento rehuían de los de Clarke.

“Bien. Dilo”, accedió.

“Estoy enferma, _Klark,_ realmente enferma. Mis posibilidades de sobrevivir son…”

“Mínimas sin un trasplante y, aun con intervenciones quirúrgicas alternativas, tu sobrevida sigue sin ser alentadora. Lo sé”, interrumpió Clarke. “Me dejaron muy claro que estás _enferma,_ pero yo no pienso definirte por ello, Lex. Yo no”, agregó Clarke severamente. “Podemos seguir todo el día con esto, perdiendo el tiempo detallando cuán mal estás- digo, si lo harás con un verdadero propósito, no con la intención de alejarme- o podemos hacer algo divertido hoy”.

Lexa no fue capaz de decir absolutamente nada más. Parecía confundida, prefería mirar sus manos antes que voltear a ver a la rubia.

“Lexa”, profirió Clarke con seriedad y, sin permiso, se hizo de un espacio a su lado en la cama colocándose frente a ella. “Tu enfermedad te limita, pero no te define”.

“Pero, _Klark…_”

“Basta. He dicho”, la volvió a interrumpir.

Lexa pareció evaluarla. Quizá Clarke se había excedido un poco, seguro no querría que regresara después de ser tan poco influenciable por su corazón enfermo, es decir, ella no era de las personas que daban muchas oportunidades y Clarke tampoco estaba siendo la mejor compañía para ella.

“Bien”, suspiró. “¿Qué tienes planeado?”, preguntó al fin.

Clarke sonrió tanto como pudo, satisfecha de no ser un sujeto no deseado para Lexa.

Salió de la cama y fue en búsqueda de su mochila, sacando la hoja con la lista. No bien la hubo mostrado a la castaña, la rompió en su cara.

“¡¿Qué haces?!”, vociferó Lexa.

“Improvisaremos. No necesitamos una lista ni orden para ello, Lexa”, se limitó a aclarar Clarke. Por supuesto había memorizado cada letra, punto y coma de la lista. No era tan torpe como para hacer aquello sin tener un plan de respaldo- de hecho, guardó los pedazos y los pegó con cuidado en casa tiempo después-. Hoy vamos a realizar una broma por teléfono“, le alcanzó su propio móvil.

“Es una idea absurda”, se quejó Lexa aún resentida por su lista.

“Y bastante mala… pero te daré la oportunidad de elegir una víctima o lo haré yo al azar y, créeme, no quisiera llamar a tu padre por error”.

Entre dudas y de mala gana, Lexa le dictó una serie de números, sólo había tres que había memorizado perfectamente.

“¿Le conozco?”, preguntó Clarke.

Lexa asintió lentamente.

“¿Es alta, tiene tus mismos ojos y me odia?”, nuevamente Lexa asintió. “Oh, Dios… ¿Lista?” no estaba ni cerca de estar convencida de presionar el botón, pero parecía que Lexa al fin había encontrado el objetivo de algo como esto.

“No”.

Clarke marcó con una idea muy simple en mente, tanto que era ridícula. Confiaba en que Anya no fuera una persona a la que le gustara madrugar, eso sin duda ayudaría.

Primer tono… segundo tono… quinto tono.

“_¿Sí?_” la voz adormilada de la hermana mayor de Lexa se hizo oír en el auricular.

_Demonios._

“¿Estoy hablando con Anya Woods?” preguntó Clarke con voz suave, un poco más aguda de su tono normal. Lexa le hacía algunas señas para hacerle saber su segundo nombre, pero fue imposible para la rubia entender su mímica. Lexa termino por negar rodando los ojos.

_“¿Quién quiere saber?”,_ preguntó de mala gana la joven al otro lado de la línea.

“Habla Raven Rayes, de Air Zero G. Llamamos sobre un pase doble en uno de nuestros vuelos en el estado de California, ¿realmente estoy hablando con la señorita Anya Woods?”

“_Por supuesto que ella habla_”, respondió Anya inmediatamente mucho más consciente. Lexa hizo un ademán con la mano para que continuara, ya no lograba ocultar la sonrisa que aquello le generaba.

“Bien, señorita Woods. Ha sido usted una de las afortunadas en ganar un ticket doble. Lo único que solicitamos es que envié un mensaje con todos sus datos al siguiente número”. Todo iba bien hasta que Clarke tuvo que pensar en un número que darle. El de Lexa sería reconocido rápidamente, así que sólo podría darle el de la verdadera Raven. Sin saber el futuro embrollo que estaban por crear. “¿Ha quedado claro?”

“_Seguro_”, exclamó Anya.

“Muchas felicidades, señorita Woods. Esperamos sus datos pronto”, cortó la llamada y aguardó el reclamo de su mejor amiga en cualquier momento.

Lexa no salía de su asombro, lo mejor de todo era ver como su sonrisa no se reducía ante nada aún después de jugarle una broma de tal índole a su propia hermana.

Las mariposas en el estómago de Clarke empezaron a revolotear con fuerza.

“¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido eso?”, preguntó Lexa anonadada por la creatividad de la joven artista.

Sin embargo, fue atajada por su propio celular, mismo que empezó a sonar con un tono personalizado para Anya. Curiosamente era la marcha imperial de Star Wars. Clarke se sintió un poco mejor, quizá su elección sobre Raven no había sido tan mala idea.

Lexa, sin embargo, parecía un poco abrumada. Eso no estaba en ningún escenario planteado cuando Clarke decidió llevar a cabo el juego esa mañana.

“Debes responder”, le indicó.

Lexa negó con la cabeza, mirando a la rubia en búsqueda de una mejor solución, pero nada vino a la mente de Clarke.

“_Lexie_”, se escuchó una Anya demasiado contenta.

“¿Qué sucede?”, Lexa fingió su voz pretendiendo haberse levantado recientemente. Se le daba sumamente bien.

“_Alexandra, se acabó mi mala suerte”,_ celebró la voz de Anya genuinamente emocionada “_Al parecer he ganado un ticket para un viaje en gravedad cero. Parece irreal, dado que no recuerdo haber participado en nada…_”

Clarke no pudo evitar reírse de la emoción no tan mesurada en la voz de su no-cuñada. Era un poco cruel, de hecho, pero era graciosa su ingenuidad. Lexa por su parte, tampoco lo evitó y se unió a Clarke.

“¿Quién y por qué se están riendo?”, gruñó Anya.

Ninguna de las dos pudo contestarle. A Clarke le dolía el estómago de forzarse a detener su dicha para recuperar el aire. Lexa no estaba tan distante de la situación, podía ver algunas lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos.

‘_Reír hasta llorar, no sólo hasta que me falte el aire_’, decía uno de los viejos objetivos en la lista.

“_Pequeñas granujas, ¿han sido ustedes?_”, acusó Anya.

Una nueva oleada de risas atrapó a Lexa. Clarke sólo sonreía por lo grandiosa que era la escena. Su pequeña paciente amargada estaba disfrutando gratamente a costa de su hermana pero, no le importaba porque, irónicamente, estaba gozando el momento.

“L-lo siento”, se disculpó Lexa entre dientes. “Ha sido Clarke, yo la he obligado”, dijo. “tenía ganas de reírme. Ha sido todo mi idea”.

“_Eres una sabandija, ¿Me oyes, Lexie?_”, le recriminó. “_Al menos debiste tener la prudencia de llamarme más tarde_”.

“Te lo recompensaré”, prometió Clarke sabiendo más o menos cómo. “Sé de alguien que estaría encantada de hablar sobre cosas del espacio contigo”.

“_Espero no sea la chica del número que me dieron_”, profirió Anya. “_Porque está loca_”.

Sus comentarios sólo avivaron el buen humor de Lexa.

“_Bien. Ja-Ja, Excelente jugada, Lexie_”, atajó Anya. No parecía molesta, en realidad, se escuchaba igual de contenta que al iniciar su llamada.

“Realmente lo siento”, articuló Lexa con algo de esfuerzo.

Anya no pudo soportar escuchar más las risas de su hermana, pero advirtió a Clarke que debía calmarla si no quería problemas con las enfermeras. No fue difícil, Lexa sintió una punzada en el pecho y abdomen, así que su silencio fue repentino. Aunque la sonrisa permaneció intacta en sus labios.

“Uno menos”, señaló y, en ese momento, su teléfono celular vibró en su mano.

[Raven R- 08:15] Clarke, ¿Se puede saber quién es Anya Woods y de dónde voy a sacar un ticket doble para Air Zero G si no puedo no pagarlo para mí?

[Clarke G- 08:15] Puede que consigas una nueva amiga.

[Raven R- 08:16] ¿Estás buscando deshacerte de mí para salir con esa chica, Griffin?

[Clarke G- 08:17] No necesito deshacerme de ti para salir con Lexa. Sólo encontré a alguien tan friki cómo tú como para poner la marcha imperial de tono de llamada.

[Raven R- 08:17] No soy tan fácil, ¿sabes? Pero acepto tu ofrenda (tiene una linda foto de perfil) sin embargo, tendrás que pagarme algún día ese viaje. Es una amenaza.

“¿Algún problema?”, preguntó Lexa cuando Clarke terminó su breve conversación escrita con Rae.

“Creo que debo ahorrar para un vuelo en gravedad cero”, dijo pasando una de sus manos por su cabello.

“Gracias, _Klark_”, se limitó a decir. “Por esto. Por _todo_”.

“Es un placer, Lex”, respondió la rubia sintiendo como su pecho de hinchaba de la emoción.

Lexa, a cambio, le regaló la sonrisa número cuarenta en el registro. Fue sin duda, la mejor mañana que había pasado en mucho tiempo.


	15. Día 14.

Nadie negaría que Lexa lo intentó, pero Clarke sencillamente decidió que no quería solo desaparecer y la castaña creía que su corazón le tenía un espacio un poco más grande con su nombre por ello.

Un cliché quizá, pero le agradaba la forma en la que lograba tratarla. Sin exigir nada y ahorrándose cualquier actitud condescendiente. Se negaba fervientemente a definirla por sus limitaciones y podría llegar a quererla por eso.

Sí. Podría…

Pero, era absurdo, ¿no?

Su corazón no podía bombear la cantidad necesaria de sangre por su cuerpo para mantenerla sana, mucho menos podría hacerle eso justo ahora. Sería una jugada algo baja por su parte. Es decir, era consciente de que los sentimientos y las emociones no se albergan verdaderamente ahí, que su corazón atrofiado respondía a sustancias que su sistema nervioso hacia circular por su cuerpo ante ciertos estímulos y, sin embargo, sentía en su pecho como si algo se hubiera desacomodado desde que Clarke entró en su vida y no quería siquiera saber qué fue o cómo ponerlo de nuevo en su lugar.

Todo esto era tan nuevo. Lexa nunca se planteó lo que le atraía pues estaba ocupada manteniéndose viva. Si, quizá años atrás se encariño mucho de otra paciente del pabellón pediátrico, tanto que figurativamente le rompió el corazón saber que sería dada de alta y, aunque lo juró repetidas ocasiones, tal paciente jamás regreso a visitarla o contesto sus llamadas. No obstante, Lexa no podría aventurarse a definir lo que sintió por Costia como amor y, ahora, Clarke sólo llegaba sin avisar para provocarle esta caótica cascada de emociones para las que, sin duda, no estaría preparada jamás.

“¿En qué piensas, Lexie?”, la voz de Anya la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Aquel día Anya lo tenía libre y disponible para hacer compañía a su hermana menor, después de haber roto su promesa de quedarse con ella el día anterior todo por hacerle un favor a la chica rubia y, sobre todo, para contribuir en la dicha no expresada de su hermana menor. Indra tenía tantos pendientes acumulados que no le sería sencillo acudir al cuidado de la joven pronto y, por otro lado, su padre formó por un par de proyectos nuevos que lo apartaban del hospital mucho más de lo planeado. Aunque Anya sabía que, más allá de no permitir que los costos hospitalarios lo sobrepasaran, en realidad su padre no gustaba de poner un pie en el nosocomio desde que su esposa no salió de uno con vida. Más de una ocasión la mayor de las Woods encontró a su enorme padre mirando el edificio desde la entrada, con los ojos cristalizados e incapaz de dar un paso para adentrarse, en todas esas veces, Anya lo tomaba por el brazo y, con una sonrisa de comprensión lo acompañaba hasta donde se encontraba su hija menor.

Lexa podría ser la enferma del corazón pero sin duda, Augustus Woods vivió con el suyo roto desde que se enteró que lo estaba. Y era por eso que Anya dejo pasar un año entero para hacer válida su admisión a la universidad, porque no se sentía segura de dejar a ese par solos con su actitud silente y taciturna, uno colmado de negación y esperanza mientras la otra era implacablemente realista.

“Tierra llamando a Lexa… ¿estás bien?”, preguntó Anya. “Tienes algo en el rostro”, le dijo entrecerrando los ojos. “Sí. Una sonrisa de idiota”, añadió. “Definitivamente quiero saber en qué o, mejor dicho, en quién estás pensando”.

“Estás loca”, respondió Lexa, pero sus mejillas la traicionaron al tomar un tono carmesí por lo que, implícitamente afirmó las sospechas de su hermana.

Anya rio con sorna.

“Quizá pero no por _nadie_”, comentó de forma insinuante.

“Yo no estoy _loca_”, aseguró Lexa.

“Bien. En ese caso, dime en qué estabas pensando”, insistió Anya.

“En… ehm… en que no deberíamos haberte dicho que todo fue una broma”, contestó siendo nada convincente.

La sonrisa de Anya se borró casi al instante. “No te pateo el trasero porque sería como golpear un perrito mojado en medio del camino, Alexandra”, refunfuñó pretendiendo estar molesta. “_No puedo creer que no lo recordaras_…” cuchicheó ofendida por esa omisión más que por ser objeto de burlas del par de adolescentes. “Sin embargo, no me comprometo a ser indulgente con Clarke”.

Tan pronto Clarke fue mencionada, el monitor detrás de Lexa no guardó discreción alguna en cuanto a la aceleración en su frecuencia cardiaca. Si Anya quería pruebas, el aparato que vigilaba los signos vitales de Lexa se las dio en ese segundo.

“Eres muy transparente”, la acusó Anya.

“Menciona algo de esto y la que pateará tu trasero seré yo”, le advirtió Lexa.

“Bien”, exclamó entre risas Anya, sabiendo que jamás pasaría. “Pero al menos podrías cambiar la canción. Has repetido _Kiss me _como siete veces y la voz de Ed comienza a taladrarme el cráneo”, solicitó a cambio.

Lexa le ofreció una de sus legendarias miradas severas, sin embargo, Anya se estaba divirtiendo tanto con la situación que no surtió el efecto deseado. La siguiente canción de la lista en modo aleatorio, fue una broma del universo.

“_How long will I love you, _Lexie_ ¿_Es en serio_?_”, las carcajadas de Anya podían escucharse incluso fuera del hospital.

“Pensé que te apetecería escuchar una voz femenina”, intentó justificarse Lexa fallando épicamente.

“Sí, claro”, la mofa de Anya no desistía. “Entonces, si veo tu diario, ¿encontraré su nombre rodeado entre corazones?”

“Por supuesto que no”, farfulló Lexa.

“Tendré que averiguarlo, ¿sabes?”

“Eso rompería nuestro código”, advirtió Lexa ocultando rápidamente el cuaderno bajo las sábanas.

“Bueno, estoy dispuesta a cometer tal agravió con tal de saber si has escrito su nombre”, avisó Anya previo a sus intentos de arrebatarle el cuadernillo.

De forma casi conveniente, la puerta se abrió mostrando dos siluetas que venían chalando animadamente.

“¿Nombre de quién?”, preguntó Clarke de forma casual mientras dejaba su mochila en el primer sitio que vio disponible, es decir, el piso.

Lexa olvidó por completo que estaba peleando con Anya por el bien de su privacidad y dejó que tomara el objeto en cuestión sin rechistar. Porque, antes de darse cuenta, estaba prestando toda atención posible a la chica de ojos celestes frente a ella.

Y justo en ese segundo, la melodía que tocaba el reproductor era T_he way you look tonight_ de Frank Sinatra. Siendo la mejor banda sonora para la mirada emocionada de Lexa sobre la rubia. La segunda vez que escucharía esa canción y pondría esa mirada llegaría algún tiempo después y Lexa lo definiría como el mejor día de su vida…

“Clarkie”, la saludó con un poco más de efusividad de la que requería y con un sobrenombre que jamás utilizó antes. Aunque fue incapaz de percibirlo, luchando con las ganas de salir de su cama y rodearla en un abrazo sin razón, pero su cuerpo fue sabio y se quedó estático en la comodidad del mueble.

“Hola, _Lexie_”, respondió Clarke, quien sí notó la modificación en cuanto a su nombre, mitigando su emoción para acercarse, inclinarse y regalarle un beso en la mejilla. “¿Qué tal, Anya?” dijo notando la presencia de su no-cuñada.

“No me hables aún, _Clarkie_”, contestó Anya. “Controla el ritmo cardiaco de mi hermana primero”.

Lincoln, quién venía en compañía de Clarke hasta la habitación, soltó una risita desde su sitio.

“¿Qué?”, preguntaron Lexa y Clarke al unísono.

“No sabía que tenían diminutivos para sus nombres. Eso es todo”, el enfermero volvió a reírse, pero con menor discreción, jamás lo diría pero le parecía lo más adorable del mundo.

Nunca se supo en qué universo creyó que sería gracioso, aparentemente el filtro de sentido común se averió en la mente de Clarke cuando abrió la boca para hablar.

“Ella es _mi_ _Lexie-loo_”, su tono fue como si quisiera explicarles a sumar dos más dos. De alguna forma mucho más impresionante, Lexa le siguió la corriente.

“Y ella es _mi _Clarkie”, su tono fue gracioso por la mesura impresa en cada palabra.

“Y juntas son un par de idiotas, supongo”, se burló Anya.

“Creo que hice algo muy mal al haberlas juntado. _Esto_”, Lincoln hizo un ademán señalándolas, “es demasiado”.

Lexa no les hizo caso, estaba centrada en el brillo sobre los azules de Clarke, quien estaba padeciendo un sonrojo extremo pero sin parecer molesta, todo lo contrario. Aún sin creer el haber encontrado alguien que riera con sus bromas y chistes sin sentido.

Y así, sin pretenderlo siquiera, se encontró tachando otro objetivo de su ya inexistente lista.

Sintió el cosquilleo usual en su estómago aumentar hasta subir en su pecho y reventarse para embargar su ser de genuina emoción.

“¿Todo bien?”, preguntó Clarke.

“Creo que sí”, se limitó a decir. Realmente lo que quería expresar era que estaba _mucho más que sólo bien _pero no era el momento y tampoco se quería engañar creyendo que lo habría.

Nunca notaron que Anya y Lincoln dejaron de reírse para observarlas detenidamente. El silencio repentino y las miradas furtivas no ayudaron mucho a mantener la calma.

“_Clexa_”, susurró Anya al oído de Lincoln, quién le dio un golpe en el hombro para callarla.

“Basta”, cuchicheo la joven para después poner su mejor cara sería posible. “¿Cómo te sientes hoy, Lexie-loo?”

“Algo muy parecido a sana”, comentó, sintiéndose realmente así.

“Y te ves bien”, reafirmó Lincoln.

“¿Por qué será?”, expresó con sorna Anya mirando a Clarke.

“Obviamente por mí”, intervino Clarke a su vez.

El rostro de Anya, sin mencionar el de Lexa, fue un poema.

“Podrían haber dicho que no en lugar de mirarme de esa forma”, se quejó Clarke tras unos segundos.

“Cómo sea. Parece que el Dr. Flamekeeper te dará el alta mucho antes esta vez, Lexa”, reveló Lincoln, llevándose un dedo a los labios en señal de que debía guardar silencio con respecto a esta información. “No ha dejado de hablar de tu caso en los pasillos, está maravillado”.

“Así es Lexie-loo, donde pone el ojo, los deja idiotas”, dijo Anya jugando un poco con su sentido del humor.

“Ni lo menciones”, musitó Clarke pero no lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchada, sin embargo, si lo necesario para llamar la atención de todos en la habitación, por lo que se limitó a pretender un ataque de tos. “Enhorabuena, Lex. Eso significa que podremos hacer muchísimas más cosas cuando estés fuera de aquí”.

“Lamento decir que Lincoln sólo está siendo amable”, contestó Lexa seriamente. “La última vez que tuve mejoría como esta, terminé con un tubo en la garganta por un par de días”.

“Tenías doce años, Lexie. Las cosas han cambiado”, indicó Anya ya sin la chispa alegre en sus ojos.

“Claro que lo han hecho. He empeorado”, refunfuñó Lexa tratando de mantener el sosiego.

“No seas aguafiestas, Lexa”, le reclamó Clarke. “Deja de sufrir _exceso de futuro_ y piensa que”, hizo una pausa para formular su siguiente frase, “si hipotéticamente te dejarán salir pronto, ¿qué sería lo primero que harías?”

‘_Pasar el día contigo_’, fue lo primero que vino a la mente de la castaña.

“Comer algo decente”, respondió Anya por su hermana.

“Siempre hablas bien de la comida aquí”, rezongó Lexa.

“Es mucho mejor que lo que Gustus podría preparar en festejo y termine en intento no premeditado de homicidio”, bromeó Anya.

“Cómo sea, no me iré de aquí pronto”, reiteró Lexa.

“Vamos, Lexie”, le pidió Clarke tomando una de sus manos mientras sonreía cálidamente. Si las mejillas de Lexa no la delataban, seguro el que su corazón se detuviera lo haría. “Sólo imagina. Juega conmigo en esto, vamos”, le insistió.

“Sí, Lexie-loo”, dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa socarrona.

“Me gustaría ir a la playa, supongo” confesó Lexa.

“Excelente, iremos a la playa entonces”, prometió Clarke, “y te haré mirar la puesta de sol conmigo”.

‘_Y yo te pediré que nos quedemos ahí hasta el alba_’ pensó Lexa ambiciosamente.

Decir que la castaña no se perdió en el mar de los ojos claros de Clarke sería una mentira, al menos por la fracción de segundos en los que mantuvo su mirada sobre la de Lexa. Después algo llamó su atención.

La marcha imperial se escuchó repentinamente, haciendo que Clarke buscara su teléfono rápidamente, frunciendo el entrecejo al notar que no había sido una llamada para ella.

“Es el mío, Clarke”, se burló Anya tecleando algo sobre la pantalla. “Raven dice _hola_”, comentó mientras contestaba el mensaje.

“¿Me estás robando a mi mejor amiga?”, inquirió Clarke sorprendida.

“No es como que tú me pidieras permiso para cortejar a mi hermana bajo no sé cuáles sucias intenciones”, la acusó Anya.

Esta vez fue la cara de Clarke el mejor poema.

* * *

Clarke abandonó el hospital con su colección alcanzando los sesenta ejemplares. Lexa parecía cada vez más dispuesta a dejar ver aquella bonita curvatura que formaban sus labios y la rubia se declaraba fascinada por ese cambio. Le prometió repetidamente que iría el día siguiente e intentaría quedarse mucho más que la corta media hora que le pudo dedicar ese día.

Debía regresar antes de que Abby notara su ausencia. Parecía que su madre estaba tan preocupada como para reprogramar sus horarios con la intención de estar en casa durante el día y ausentarse únicamente por las noches, Clarke esperaba que el cambio no fuera bajo el objetivo de vigilarla para restringir su contacto con Lexa pero algo le decía que esa era exactamente la motivación de Abby tras descubrir su fuga hacia un par de noches dejando como excusa a Octavia, quién la respaldo sin avisar a Aurora al respecto. La describió como una irresponsable por no cuidarse a sí misma en el sermón del día previo cuando regresó; no la castigaron pero hicieron algo peor – o así le parecía- que fue estar verdaderamente pendientes de ella.

Años pasaron desde que sus padres le dieron espacio para su independencia dado el poco tiempo que pasaban en casa y ahora, sólo para evitar que viera a _la chica enferma_ su madre quería mantenerla bajo el yugo de su completa vigilancia. Clarke le recordó su nombre una y otra vez, no obstante, al final desistió de hacerlo, limitándose a escuchar su perorata. Entendía que estuviera asombrada por su conducta y afecto ante una chica que conocía poco pero, para Clarke, tampoco le hacía falta conocerle mucho más para convencerse de querer seguir estando ahí para ella. Era complicado de explicar. Ni siquiera Clarke veía mucho sentido y no tenía tiempo que perder buscándolo.

Por mucho que lo intentara, no fue posible evadir que la atraparan cuando vio el auto de su madre aparcado frente a su casa. En cuanto entró, se cruzó con la imagen de su madre en el recibidor, parecía distraída con cosas del hospital, así que Clarke trató de escaquearse por la escalera silenciosamente sin ser notada, aunque no le fue posible.

“Clarke, ¿dónde estabas?”, preguntó Abby en tono difícil de interpretar.

Clarke tenía un pretexto, no era bueno, de hecho, era pésimo, y con sus alarmas tan alerta, estaba segura de que su madre no se lo tragaría.

“Griffin”, jadeo Octavia a su espalda. “Te dije que me esperaras”, le reprochó.

La rubia la miró extrañada pero su amiga le dio la señal clave que solían usar en momentos cruciales para salvarse entre ellas. Un sistema sofisticado que Raven invento alguna ocasión bajo influencia del alcohol.

“Hola, doctora Griffin”, saludó a la mujer.

“¿Dónde han estado?” preguntó por segunda ocasión Abby.

“Fuimos al colegio. Raven olvidó un par de libros que necesita para estudiar durante el verano y nos pidió que fuéramos a buscarlos para hacérselos llegar. Entonces me encontré con algunos chicos de mi grupo de defensa personal y me distraje tanto que Clarke acabó regresando casi sin mí”, explicó tan convincentemente que hasta Clarke lo creyó. Incluso llevaba los libros bajo el brazo.

“Me ha extrañado no ver a Raven las últimas semanas”, comentó Abby distraídamente. “¿Te quedas a cenar Octavia?” ofreció Abby.

“Hoy no, mi madre por fin tomó un día de descanso y no le haría gracia que desprecie su esfuerzo en la cocina. Muchas gracias, sin embargo”, se excusó Octavia.

“Bueno, ¿qué tal si vamos a mi habitación en lo que llega la hora de la cena?” ofreció por su parte Clarke.

“Si, aún me debes detalles sobre aquel enfermero… ¿cuál era su nombre?”

“¿Lincoln?”

“Le queda perfecto ese nombre”, suspiró Octavia sin evitar morderse el labio inferior en el transcurso.

Habiendo justificado su retirada con Abby, ambas chicas tomaron camino al cuarto de la rubia quien no admitiría en voz alta su fatiga física, se sentía exhausta pero otra parte de ella se sentía recargada emocionalmente tras la corta visita a Lexa.

“Creo que deberías ir con más calma. Vas a caer en ese hospital como paciente otra vez”, advirtió Octavia cuando Clarke se arrojó a su cama sin escucharla verdaderamente.

Clarke miró el techo de su habitación sin decir nada. Había estrellas dibujadas con tiza blanca que simulaban modestamente el cielo de noche. Mantenía contenido un suspiro cuando sintió que su pecho se hinchaba lleno de dicha. Lexa parecía estar realmente conforme con la idea de estar _bien_ y poder realizar cosas nuevas.

Ir a la playa sonaba ambicioso, pero no inasequible. Tendría que hablar con sus padres, cumplir los requisitos que Jake le enumeró y ver si los Woods estaban dispuestos.

“Dios, ¿Qué te hizo?”, preguntó Octavia haciéndole señas frente a su rostro para hacer que la mirara. “Tienes una sonrisa de idiota que no puedo creerlo”.

“Cállate”, gruñó Clarke.

“Primero agradéceme por salvarte otra vez”, demandó Octavia. “Después planea como la vamos a conocer, porque Raven está impaciente y yo genuinamente intrigada”.

“Es sólo una amiga”, se justificó Clarke.

“Yo no conduciría por toda la ciudad en busca de tiendas para frikis con tal de conseguir una bufanda de su casa favorita por una amiga, ni siquiera Rae está de tu lado en eso. Además, has mentido a tus padres y, me has incluido en esto, si nos descubren de nuevo, moriré sin su comida cuando Aurora vuelva a tener una crisis en su trabajo”.

Clarke no respondió más al respecto, cualquier palabra sería usada a favor de Octavia.

“¿Realmente fuiste a la escuela?”, cambió el tema.

“Obviamente no, ni loca. Estuve vigilando desde casa cuando vi llegar a tu madre, sabiendo que te pescaría infraganti, así que corrí con lo primero a la mano para salvar tu pellejo”, explicó.

“Fuiste muy convincente”, admitió Clarke con gratitud.

“O tu mamá estaba tan enfocada en atraparte que, en su decepción, no se percató que Raven no olvidaría sus libros jamás”, complementó Octavia, “Si es que los usa, realmente jamás la he visto estudiar”.

“Gracias, O”, Clarke se reincorporó para rodear a su amiga en un abrazo.

La morena suspiró sobre su hombro. Ella lo veía todo diferente, pero Clarke agradeció que quisiera estar ahí apoyándola.

“Lo que haces es hermoso, Clarke. Pase lo que pase, no olvides eso”.

“Eres muy cursi”, renegó Clarke dejándola libre del abrazo.

“Tú eres muy idealista pero no me ves quejándome, ¿o sí?”

***


	16. Día 15.

Si por Clarke fuera, dedicaría cada hora de su día a la compañía de Lexa.

Este era el tercer fin de semana desde que el verano dio comienzo y, aunque sus planes se modificaron abrupta y totalmente, justo ahora su agenda le daba para mantenerse sin un plan concreto, así que su mente se ocupaba pensando en qué locura podría improvisar en cada futura visita a la castaña, sobre todo en la que se daría en las siguientes horas, ahora que estaban tomando costumbre de ello.

Clarke al contrario de Lexa, no era una persona organizada ni metódica, en realidad era espontánea y si podía todo lo improvisaba. Lo más cerca que estaba de ser prospectiva, fue su ya perdido seminario y, quizá, sus vacaciones familiares. Para todo lo demás, solía motivarse pensando en qué cada día se debía hacer lo que se podía para estar satisfecha con su presente.

Así que aquella mañana despertó excesivamente temprano para desayunar antes que sus padres, es decir, Abby, pudiera siquiera considerar prohibirle escapar ese día. Sin embargo, su sigilo no fue lo suficientemente discreto dado que se encontró con su madre apenas entró en la cocina. Llevaba aún puesto el pijama quirúrgico y cara de cansancio crónico.

Clarke olvidó por completo que su madre estaba cubriendo turnos nocturnos. Por su mente nunca pasó la negativa idea de ser atrapada en vivo.

Abby leía el periódico del día tal cual era su rutina de siempre. Ya tenía el desayuno listo, todo medido en porciones adecuadas a la dieta que sugerida por el Dr. Kane al darle de alta y ayudar a la pronta recuperación de la rubia. Por alguna razón, Clarke omitió que días atrás su estado de salud fue parcialmente delicado.

Era curioso como todo cambiaba tan rápido y el ritmo con el que lo hacía.

“Buenos días, mamá”, la saludó con emoción dándole un beso en la frente antes de posicionarse a su lado en la isla en medio de la enorme cocina y se servía un poco de jugo de naranja fresco.

“He hablado con tu padre”, se limitó a decir Abby sin levantar la mirada.

El sorbo de jugo que estaba pasando por su garganta casi se atoró pero disimuló con tanto decoro como pudo, al menos hasta que la tos la evidenció.

“Me imagino que lo han hecho, están casados, ¿no?” intentó bromear Clarke.

“Sabes bien de lo que hablo, Clarke”, respondió seriamente, tanto que dejo su diario de lado para mirarla fijamente. “Tu amiga…”

“_Lexa_”, la interrumpió Clarke haciendo hincapié en cada una de las sílabas.

“Ella no es como tú, ella está enferma y tú eres demasiado enérgica cuando te lo propones”, dijo Abby sin cambiar su tono. “Es realmente noble lo que deseas hacer, pero podemos encontrar otras actividades con las que puedas sentirte igual de satisfecha”.

“Lexa no es una obra de caridad”, exclamó Clarke ofendida.

“Y tampoco es una _amiga_ en el sentido estricto de la palabra“, señaló su madre asertivamente. “Quiero entender tus razones porque no entiendo, verdaderamente no entiendo cómo o por qué quieres estar cerca de alguien así…”

“¿Así cómo, madre?” indagó Clarke con coraje.

“Hablé con su médico, Clarke. Ella no, bueno… ya sabes”, Abby carraspeó porque no le salía decir lo que quería. No cuando a quien le estaba dando malas noticias era a su propia hija. “No importa lo que hagas, Lexa, ella no…”

“Basta”, pidió Clarke casi en un susurro. “Que esté enferma no la hace menos divertida ni menos merecedora del tiempo que pase con ella, mamá. Si piensas que estoy perdiendo mis días entablando alguna relación porque la posibilidad de que reciba un corazón es nula sólo en cuestión de números. Descuida”, tomó aire, le dolía en algún sitio de su ser la actitud de su madre, “lo tengo asimilado ya. Si llega el momento, dejaré que me echen en cara esos cientos de _te lo dije _hasta que se cansen de ello. Asumiré las consecuencias, pero no me digas que no la vea por miedo a algo que aún no sucede ni sabes cuándo pasará”.

“Estás siendo demasiado generosa”, comentó Abby levemente conmovida.

“No, mamá. Lexa es generosa, de todas las formas en las que podría usar su tiempo, ha decidido que vale la pena hacerlo conmigo. Y no pienso apartarme de tal oportunidad”, sentenció Clarke con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos rosados por la emoción.

Hubo una pausa en la que la mirada de ambas mujeres combatió en lugar de sus palabras. La galena dejó escapar un suspiro en señal de derrota.

“Supongo que ha quedado esto aclarado”, contestó Abby volviendo a su lectura. “Eres como tu padre, al fin y al cabo, son testarudos y demasiado sensibles”, dijo.

“Y eso valió para que te enamoraras de mí”, la voz de Jake llegó junto con él. “Tuve que decirle a tu mamá. No contamos con que las enfermeras son espías suyas”, se encogió de hombros cuando Clarke lo miró sintiéndose traicionada.

“No me emociona para nada que mi única hija me mienta y se escabulla“, confesó Abby luchando contra el abrazo de oso que su marido le estaba proporcionando. “No habrá castigo esta vez y, si realmente quieres continuar tu amistad con ella, tienes que avisarme al menos”.

“¿Tampoco lo habrá por tomar el auto sin permi…?” casi decía demás. Su padre abrió los ojos y negó rápidamente para evitar que siguiera hablando.

“¿El auto?”

“Clarke está en esa etapa donde no podemos negarle su propio auto”, mintió Jake. Mismo que le regalaron el año pasado al cumplir los dieciséis años y que sólo podía usar bajo autorización explicita previa.

Jake Griffin tenía mejores aptitudes en la mentira que su hija, tanto como Octavia Blake. Así que Clarke se limitó a agradecerle su ayuda. Su padre le ahorró una cadena de problemas si seguía escaqueándose de su madre, valía la pena mantener cierto grado de honestidad cuando se trataba de Abby.

Clarke aún recordaba el duro golpe que fue para ella enterarse que no tenía deseo de estudiar nada en relación a la medicina que, en su lugar, anhelaba ser artista y enfocar su vida académica a eso; en un inicio Abby no estuvo feliz pero empezó a aceptarlo cuanto más Clarke se mantenía firme. Al final, tras un periodo de negación-negociación-aceptación, Abby incluso tenía uno de los cuadros de su hija colgados en su consultorio y lo presumía a quien se lo permitiera.

Las cosas siempre cambiaban de la mejor manera para Abby Griffin. Sólo que primero tenía que observar un desenlace positivo antes de considerar alegrarse por ello.

* * *

Ya sin ningún impedimento. Clarke decidió que no postergaría su salida más de lo necesario. Habiendo querido estar desde temprano en el hospital con Lexa, sin embargo, aquel desayuno familiar era algo que no podía dejar pasar, era el primero en meses en los que estaban todos en casa y, mejor aún, sanos.

Pidió el auto a su padre para la ocasión, el cual obtuvo sin dilatación alguna. Salió cargada únicamente con su mochila en la que llevaba material por si Lexa estaba en humor de dejarse dibujar y se dirigió al vehículo sin dilatación. Cómo era usual de los sábados muy a pesar de Clarke, Bellamy estaba en el jardín encargándose del césped.

“¿Cómo va tu crush con la puerta?”, se burló mientras Clarke activaba la puerta del auto.

“Mucho mejor que el romance que mantienes con tu mano”, contestó Clarke. El rostro del muchacho se descompuso porque no era una broma que esperaría escuchar de Clarke.

“Te quiero de vuelta antes de las diez”, le advirtió Abby desde la entrada de su casa.

Clarke hizo su camino al hospital relativamente rápido, aparcando en el primer espacio disponible y sin demora alguna, dirigió sus pasos hasta la planta de pediatría, directo a la habitación de Lexa ignorando las miradas interrogantes de las enfermeras que la veían pasar. Deberían estar ya acostumbradas a su presencia, es decir, llevaba más de dos semanas como cliente constante, ya fuera paciente o visita.

Justo cuando Clarke arribó a la habitación 1307, cualquier atisbo de alegría se borró de ella.

La puerta estaba abierta, las persianas dejaban entrar la luz por completo. La cama impoluta, tendida impecablemente con las sábanas blancas impersonales, las mantas de Lexa no se encontraban, ni sus libros, ni el reproductor de música pasado de moda.

Ella no estaba.

Clarke se dijo a sí misma que debía guardar la calma.

Una habitación vacía representaba muchísimas cosas. Pero el recuerdo de la noche en la que Lexa se puso mal espantó toda tranquilidad que Clarke pudiera albergar en su cuerpo.

“Disculpe, ¿La paciente de la habitación 1307?”, preguntó a una enfermera que pasaba por ahí y a la cuál no conocía.

“¿Qué es usted de ella?”, respondió.

“Una amiga”.

“Lo siento. No estoy autorizada a dar informes a personas ajenas a su familia”, su tono fue condescendiente.

Clarke sintió como si un cubito de hielo bajara desde su garganta a su estómago donde se encontró con un vacío infinito.

‘_Por Dios, esto no puede estar pasando, apenas el día de ayer me dijo que quería ir a la playa conmigo cuando saliera y ahora ni siquiera sé dónde está_’ pensó la rubia.

Probó suerte con otras enfermeras, absolutamente todas contestaron lo mismo. Pidió hablar con el doctor Flamekeeper pero le explicaron que estaba en una cirugía de emergencia. Clarke sintió como si su corazón cayera al piso con esa información. ¿Sería posible que Lexa…? No, esto debería tener una explicación diferente.

Intentó llamar a Anya pero su teléfono se quedó sin batería en el peor de los momentos. Su garganta estaba tan seca que le costaba pasar saliva mientras su pecho se sentía como si lo estuvieran estrujando. No podía creer que precisamente tocó ese tema con su madre apenas unos minutos atrás y ese temor suyo se materializó tan pronto.

Era como una mala broma del universo de la que Clarke no se quería sentir protagonista.

“¿Qué haces aquí, Clarke?” la voz de Lincoln resonó en su cabeza. “Es que acaso no te avisaron…”

* * *

Esa mañana cuando Titus le aseguró que podría irse, Lexa ni siquiera quería creerlo. De hecho, no lo hizo, lo vio como una cruel broma por su parte y lo acusó de confabular con Lincoln para emocionarla en vano porque era obvio que no podía irse tan pronto. Tuvo que mostrarle todo su expediente para que Lexa les diera al menos el beneficio de la duda, incluso firmó la orden de egreso frente a ella y a su padre con una gran sonrisa.

“Puedes irte a casa, Lexa”, exclamó antes de darle un corto apretón en el hombro. “No vuelvas tan pronto, ¿sí?”

Lexa no le prometió nada. Sabía que sería una promesa y en nada ayudaba mentir.

Más rápido de lo que creyó posible, quizá por la práctica en estos menesteres, Augustus ya tenía todo listo para regresar a casa. Parecía incluso más feliz que Titus al darle la noticia.

“Por cierto, dile a Clarke que no quiero excesos o tendrá que vérselas conmigo”, dijo Titus en tono protector mientras empujaba su silla de ruedas hasta la entrada del hospital donde la camioneta de su padre esperaba por ella. “No intentes negarlo”.

“Ella es especial”, confesó Lexa.

“Lo sé. Nadie conoce tu corazón mejor que yo”, le susurró Titus antes de dejarla ir, “y he visto tu electrocardiograma cada vez que ella está cerca”.

Lexa sintió su cuerpo entero calentarse ante tal comentario.

No hacía calor pero eso no impidió que Gustus la abrigara con la bufanda y gorro que Clarke le obsequió en los días pasados. También le acercó el cuaderno y le guiñó el ojo antes de obligar a Anya a que ayudara a acomodar el resto de las cosas que trajeron de casa.

Le era muy difícil a Lexa creer que realmente estuviera camino a casa. Era mucho más familiar para ella su cama en el hospital que la de su propia recámara en casa. Era todo muy raro. Se sentía _bien_, estaba yendo a hogar. Parecía un sueño, uno al que le faltaba cierto personaje.

Se prometió recordar avisarle a Clarke que ya no estaba en el hospital, pero fue monopolizada por el monólogo alegre de su padre sobre los arreglos que hizo a la propiedad, sus planes de tomar un par de días libres ahora que volvía y otros temas varios. Lexa disfrutó escuchar a su padre hablar, era muy raro que abriera la boca cuando la veía internada. Anya también sonreía con cada rasgo en su rostro. Estaban felices.

Cuando llegaron a casa, pese a cualquier queja expresada de Lexa, su padre la llevó en brazos hasta su alcoba y la hizo recostar en la cama. Nada en esas cuatro paredes cambió desde que cumplió cinco años y a su padre le dio por redecorarla con temática más o menos espacial. Desde que tenía memoria, cada vez que regresaba estaba tan aséptica como la que tenía en el nosocomio, salvo que aquí le era permitido un mayor grado de personalización y, más allá de las iluminación con extensiones en forma de estrellas en el techo de la misma, sobre su cama estaba un peluche de mapache confeccionado desde cero por su propio padre, estaba viejo y un poco desgastado por el largo uso sufrido en el transcurso de la última década. Pero Lexa lo adoraba tanto como al origen del mismo. Otra parte a resaltar era su librero, siendo mucho más grande y abastecido con todo tipo de libros a su disposición, muchos de ellos, heredados de Becca- textos que terminaría utilizando Anya poco después para encantar a cierta chica morena-.

A los pies de su cama se encontraba un baúl donde solía guardar cosas de menor relevancia y, sobre él, la vieja guitarra de su madre también. Lexa jamás la aprendió a tocar dado que su padre no tenía tiempo para ello y Anya se enfocaba más en instrumentos de percusión pero se prometió a si misma que algún día tocaría algo. Por ahora se conformaba con tenerla cerca y limpiarla cuando le fuera posible.

“Papá me ha pedido que te instruya en el nuevo sistema de la casa. Se entretuvo mejorando lo que pudo aquí y allá”, Anya puso los ojos en blanco. “Es práctico, sólo tienes que aplaudir y las luces se encenderán o apagaran dependiendo tus necesidades. Puedes hablarle a la televisión o a tu nuevo estéreo para que hagan las cosas sin que salgas de la cama, incluso tienes un interruptor de alarma justo al lado que nos despertará si algo te sucede”, le explicó.

“Cómo si tenerte cerca vigilándome todo el tiempo no fuera suficiente”, se quejó Lexa.

“Hablando de eso, Gustus mencionó algo sobre comprar un sensor para tu colchón que nos diga si algo anda mal, incluso tiene una aplicación que nos alerta al celular”, amenazó Anya buscando la información en su teléfono. “Te fascinará”.

“Basta. Disuade a papá para que no lo haga, es invasión a mi privacidad”, argumentó Lexa aún más molesta.

“¿Para qué quieres tú tener privacid…?”, algo en la mente de la mayor engranó las ideas. “Wow. Tú quieres… wow…”, parecía asombrada, pero con todas las ganas del mundo para burlarse, “Sólo Alexandra, recuerda que tu corazón es débil y los excesos pueden ser nocivos”, pudo decir tras aclararse la garganta.

“Yo no…”, intentó justificarse Lexa.

“Te entiendo. Estás en esa edad terrible y… bueno, jamás creí que… diablos, ¿tengo que darte la charla?”, la pregunta era más para sí misma que para la joven castaña cuyo rostro estaba sumamente rojo en ese momento. “Probablemente debería dejárselo a papá o a Indra pero no les hará gracia… ¿Alguna vez te hable de cómo papá me dio _la charla_?”

Lexa dejó de estar roja para ponerse pálida con esa información.

“Tardé dos años para atreverme a hacer nada, al final, fue en vano porque terminaron por gustarme más las chicas…”, la perorata de Anya no paraba. “Mamá no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para enseñarle lo necesario”.

“Es suficiente”, rogó Lexa.

“Tendré que pedirte que dejes la puerta abierta si viene Clarke”, sentenció Anya.

“Yo sólo quería privacidad, es decir, me gusta que estén cerca de mí, pero no por miedo a que mi corazón se detenga por las noches. Es sumamente desagradable despertar y verte a ti o a papá en el marco de la puerta mirándome”, informó Lexa.

“Oh”, respondió sencillamente Anya, “lo siento”.

“No sabía que te gustaban las chicas”, observó Lexa recordando parte de la verborrea de su hermana.

“Se llama discreción, Alexandra. Deberías practicarla”, dijo Anya orgullosa. “Aun así, tendré que darte la charla dado que lo tuyo con Clarke parece ir en serio, no me gusta la forma en la que te mira…” afirmó mientras rememoraba las veces que la atrapó observando a su hermana durante sus visitas. “Quizá te asuste lo suficiente como para que esperes incluso a darle un beso”, concluyó.

“Vete de aquí”, gruñó Lexa arrojando lo primero a la mano que tuvo que dio perfectamente en el blanco, el cuál fue la cara de Anya.

La mayor la miró molesta, incluso amenazante mientras recogía el peluche con forma de mapache del piso.

“No puedo creer que me hayas lanzado a Lexacoon”, admitió sorprendida. “Tendré que vengarme. No te desharás de mí en toda la tarde, quiero que veas todas las películas que me he perdido por tu viaje al hospital conmigo”, comentó haciéndose del control remoto del televisor. “Empezaremos por la más romántica de todas…”

Lexa puso los ojos en blanco pero no agregó nada más a la charla. Dejó que su hermana escogiera un filme meloso y mientras se cargaba, fue por un poco de comida a la cocina, terminó regresando con palomitas sin mantequilla para ambas. La castaña sabía que su hermana las detestaba por su nulo sabor, sin embargo, eran las únicas que Lexa podía comer así que siempre las preparaba lo más naturalmente posible. Eran esos pequeños gestos los que Lexa amaba más de su familia. Y lo que más extrañaría de Anya cuando partiera a la universidad, aunque quizá no tendría demasiado tiempo para sufrir su ausencia.

Y eso que antes la consolaba, ahora le hería profundamente.

Una vez que la película dio comienzo. Anya se hizo de un hueco en la cama empujando a Lexa hasta la orilla, después le permitió acercarse para que se recargara en su hombro. Era su ritual para una tarde de películas. Registrado y patentado por la mayor desde años atrás, dado que siempre que regresaba del colegio encontraba a Lexa en pijama enfurruñada en su habitación leyendo libros que ni siquiera eran para alguien de su edad. Tan absorta en su pequeño mundo cuyos límites eran las ventanas entre el hospital y su casa. Su padre nunca estaba e Indra era demasiado cuadrada para convivir con una niña que debería experimentar fantasía y no sólo la punzante realidad.

Por lo que le correspondía a ella tomar cartas en el asunto.

La primera vez que Anya obligó a Lexa a ver una película, sencillamente invadió su cuarto, le quitó el libro de las manos, puso las palomitas de maíz en el espacio vacío y se sentó en el mismo lugar que ahora, escuchando el jaleo que hacia la menor por interrumpir su lectura. Anya tuvo que meterle un puñado de palomitas en la boca con la finalidad de hacerla callar. Después atrajo en un abrazo tenso a Lexa, quien cedió tras unos minutos de forcejeo hasta quedarse dormida en el regazo de Anya. Parte de la tradición es que nunca terminaba las películas, siempre caía inconsciente en el momento más impactante de la misma.

Anya jamás se molestó con ella pero tampoco le contaba el desenlace. Siendo su forma de vengarse, aunque más bien era la manera ingenua en la que esperaba que su hermana no se rindiera sin saber el final de todas esas historias.

Ese día, siendo la última ocasión que llevarían a cabo su tradición. Ninguna pensó en nada más que en lo mucho que se extrañarían la una a la otra.

Curiosamente fue la única vez que Anya no supo cómo termino la película…

* * *

Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, lo último que pasó por su mente fue el encuentro con un par de cejas fruncidas que enmarcaban unos hermosos ojos celestes que parecían incendiarse en alguna clase de rabia que fue apagándose poco a poco conforme la consciencia volvía a Lexa.

“Te odio”, dijo Clarke cruzándose de brazos. “Podrías haberme dicho que te dieron el alta esta mañana, ¿sabes?”

Lexa recorrió con la mirada la habitación hasta dar con el reloj sobre la mesita que acompañaba su cama.

¡Oh, por Dios!

“Clarke, lo siento…” respondió Lexa completamente apenada. “Tenía la intención de hacerlo, pero me quedé dormida y…”

“Esperaba más de ti, Lexa”, interrumpió Clarke con tono de decepción total. “Me has dado un susto terrible. Así que he decidido que te odio y ese sentimiento caduca mañana. ¿O era hoy? No lo sé, verte dormir abrazada a tu peluche me ha hecho dudar”, confesó ya sin vestigio alguno de molestia.

Por su parte, Lexa sólo pudo sonrojarse. No hubo forma de ocultar a Lexacoon ya.

“¿Sabes que es aún mejor que eso?” preguntó Clarke emocionada sin darle tiempo a contestar a Lexa. “Tu casa está a cinco minutos de la mía. No podrás deshacerte de mí fácilmente ahora”.

Esa aseveración era incorrecta. Lexa definitivamente no quería volver a su vida antes de Clarke Griffin.

“¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?”

“Dado tu poca cortesía de decirme _nada_, fui al hospital donde encontré tu cama vacía y ni un solo recado”, hizo una pausa dramática en la que fingió reponerse. “Nadie quería decir nada, tú medico estaba en quirófano- casi me cuelo a los quirófanos para ver que no fueras tú- no podía comunicarme con Anya ni con Indra… pensé, bueno, me asusté… creo que estuve sentada en el pasillo por horas hasta que Lincoln me dijo que te mandaron a casa”.

Clarke decía todo eso jugando con sus manos sin poder mantener el contacto visual con Lexa, realmente parecía preocupada. Lexa la observó minuciosamente, sus ojos azules estaban inundados, un poco rojos, como su hubiera llorado o estuviera a punto de hacerlo. Esa imagen oprimió el corazón de la castaña.

No quería que por nada en el universo Clarke sufriera.

De alguna manera casi inconsciente, Lexa salió del confort que ofrecía su cama y se puso de rodillas frente a Clarke, quien estaba sentada en su baúl, sin ocultar su forma vulnerable. Alexandra Woods jamás lo habría hecho por nadie nunca, pero sintió la inexplicable necesidad de hacerlo por _ella._

“Estoy bien”, le dio la mejor de sus sonrisas sinceras mientras tomaba una de sus manos y, con la otra, acunaba su rostro. El valor para hacer eso jamás sabría de donde lo sacó, para cuándo fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, ya era demasiado tarde. Lexa dirigió la mano de la rubia hacia su pecho y la obligó a dejarla ahí. “¿Sientes? Aún late”- _quizá lo esté haciendo por ti- _pensó.

Clarke se resistió un poco, quizá por la sorpresa, no obstante, se permitió sentir lo que Lexa quería decirle.

Su rostro parecía insondable, como si no supiera que sentir al respecto, sin embargo, sus ojos se desarmaron al mirar los de Lexa.

Ver eso era precisamente lo que habría querido evitar Lexa cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Deseó que su corazón ya no fuera capaz de dañar a los demás como lo hacía con ella, aunque eso era un sueño. Atestiguo el mismo miedo en tantas personas, desde su padre, Anya hasta Indra, pero esta vez era diferente, literalmente le dolía ver a Clarke así.

_¿Qué le estaba haciendo?_

Y justo cuando Lexa creyó tomar un poco de aire para decirle que era mejor que ya no continuaran con lo que sea que estuviera sucediendo entre ellas. Clarke sonrió.

“Tu corazón es tan elocuente”, comentó feliz. “Me ha dicho algo que tú no”.

“Ah, ¿sí?, ¿Qué ha sido?” preguntó Lexa curiosa. Exhalo todo el aire en sus pulmones con absoluto alivio.

“Eso es entre él y yo”, Clarke hizo un poco de presión en el pecho de Lexa, manteniendo su mano ahí. “Lo hace otra vez, creo que al menos una vez cada segundo”, expresó satisfecha. Sus ojos brillaban diferente, sin tristeza, parecían llenos de dicha.

En ningún momento se limpió las lágrimas que derramó al expresar su preocupación. Nunca dijo que aquellas horas desconociendo su paradero o estado fueron para ella un caos entre incertidumbre e infierno. Pero aquello lo había compensado con creces.

Clarke se inclinó un poco hacia Lexa. La respiración de la rubia era caótica, casi entrecortada, como si el contexto en la escena la pudiera hacer dejar de respirar en cualquier momento, mientras que Lexa sólo se quedó ahí, víctima de la expectativa al ser testigo de cómo Clarke acortaba la distancia entre ellas. No pensó en que su corazón latía demasiado rápido o en que sus labios estaban secos, por su mente no pasó que sería su primer beso real…

“¡Puerta abierta, Alexandra!”

El grito de su hermana desde el pasillo logró romper la atmósfera entre las chicas. Haciendo que Clarke prácticamente saltara en su sitio y, como si todo le diera de golpe, se percató de la posición de Lexa. Ayudándola a levantarse para resguardarla en su cama, actuaba como si temiera que algo muy malo hubiera o estuviera a punto de pasar.

Ambas temblaban cada vez que sus cuerpos entraban en contacto.

Mientras tanto, Lexa sólo se preguntaba qué fue lo que Clarke sintió de su corazón.

A su vez, Clarke no dejaba de recordarlo fascinada.

¿_Qué fue?,_ Se preguntarán.

En un lenguaje misterioso que sólo Clarke entendía, le fue revelado sin pena ni demora qué Lexa estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de ella.


	17. Día 16.

Tan pronto entró en su habitación, Lexa pudo percibir la decepción en sus ojos, poco antes portaba su gran sonrisa y aquella mirada embargada de enérgica alegría que siempre terminaba por contagiar a la castaña. Como era parte del plan de Clarke, ese día, como muchos otros, no planearon nada preciso que hacer y, justo ahora, tampoco podrían hacer nada loco si era lo que la rubia tenía en mente.

Clarke llevaba consigo su mochila y una enorme bolsa de tamaño considerable en una de sus manos.

“¿Qué ha pasado?”, preguntó a modo de saludo.

Clarke se acomodó al lado de Lexa, arrojando sus cosas tan pronto paso la puerta. Desde el día anterior cuando Lexa cometió el minúsculo error o, mejor dicho, la inconsciente omisión de no notificarle que fue egresada del hospital, no podía evitar verse reflejada en un mar de preocupación en los ojos de Clarke, aunque sabía que se esforzaba para que no lo notase del todo y, siendo un poco egoísta por parte de Lexa, se agradecía que lo intentara.

La pregunta en sí era justificada. El día anterior Lexa se encontraba- o al menos se sentía- realmente bien, sin embargo, su cuerpo decidió que las vacaciones debían legar a su fin y a media noche requirió un poco de apoyo para respirar adecuadamente, afortunadamente era algo ligero que podría ser controlado en casa. Es por ello que cuando Clarke vio la nariz de Lexa siendo adornada por las puntillas nasales, su rostro sólo pudo demostrar eso; Decepción.

“Tenemos una relación enfermiza”, quiso bromear Lexa apuntando a su cara. “No podemos estar mucho tiempo lejos la una de la otra”, musitó llevando inconscientemente un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja.

“Me pondré celosa, al fin te tenía sólo para mí”, respondió Clarke seriamente.

Lexa no quería sonrojarse, odiaba hacerlo porque era una sensación tan nueva para ella que no lograba controlarla, pero Clarke tenía el don para dejar escapar de sus labios frases como esa e imposibilitar a la castaña evitar los tonos carmesí. Incluso su corazón parecía emocionado. Juraría que él le dio la oportunidad mucho antes que Lexa pensara hacerlo.

“En serio, ¿qué ha pasado?”, indagó Clarke.

“¿Podemos no hablar de ello?”, pidió Lexa desviando su mirada, intentando concentrarse en un punto ciego de la pared que tenía enfrente.

“_Como desees_”, comentó Clarke con tono dulce segundos después, sin apartar la vista de ella.

El corazón de Lexa quería saltar de su pecho hasta sus brazos, ¿o acaso sería la castaña quien quería hacer eso?

Clarke se preocupaba. Y siendo consciente de ello, le permitía creer que a su lado no era precisamente una chica enferma más, era una bonita fantasía que no se atrevería a romper y tampoco la presionaba. Podía ponerse seria o jugar un poco. Las reglas las escribían sobre el camino. Era algo que Lexa encontraba encantador de Clarke. Algo que no creyó descubrir jamás y curiosamente llegó por accidente, el más afortunado de todos.

“Te he traído un presente”, dijo Clarke pareciendo recordarlo en ese momento.

Lexa la observó darse media vuelta para coger la bolsa con la que arribó antes. Lo que la castaña jamás espero fue asombrarse con su contenido. No llegaba a su entendimiento como Clarke se esforzaba continuamente por algo que seguramente obtuvo desde el primer momento que se vieron.

Un peluche con forma de calamar.

“Anya me orientó un poco”, confesó. “Bueno, me ha dado la idea. Aunque mencionó que una estrella sería apropiada para adornar tu habitación, creo que esto es más original. Combina mejor con tus gustos _raros_”, admitió Clarke, “y creo que combina con tu pijama”.

Nuevamente Lexa se sonrojó, notando que portaba ropa para dormir azul con pequeñas olas adornando aquí y allá. En lo personal, pensó que combinaban mejor con el color de los ojos de Clarke pero no lo diría en voz alta.

La menor de las Woods tomó con emoción el regalo, abrazándolo con una alegría que se le antojó sumamente tierna a Clarke.

“¿Puedo cambiar con el peluche?”, preguntó con falsa timidez.

“Por supuesto, ven aquí”, accedió Lexa. Clarke no tardó nada en abalanzarse sobre ella. Sin poderlo evitar, Lexa dejó el regalo para poder acogerla entre sus brazos. Sintió su cuerpo tenso cuando rodeó su cuello, ninguna previó el impulso de la castaña para llenarse de coraje y depositar un beso en su mejilla. Fue tal el arrebato, que sus labios tocaron la comisura de los de Clarke.

La rubia palideció y, segundos más tarde, sus mejillas estaban extremadamente rojas. Tanto que Lexa le sugirió que podría compartirle un poco de su oxígeno, ya que parecía que no podía respirar por su cuenta.

“¿Estás bien?”

“¿Se puede estar mejor?”, respondió Clarke.

Y aunque la respuesta obvia para Lexa era que sí, por supuesto se podía estar mejor; por un momento se atrevió a pensar que no. Que realmente estar así era lo suficientemente maravilloso.

“Gracias, _klark_”, susurró Lexa escondiendo su cara en su cuello.

“No agradezcas, Lexa”, respondió Clarke, aventurando sus brazos para sellar el abrazo. “Al menos no a mí, si no a tus arrebatos en modo Comandante”.

Lexa golpeó su hombro en respuesta, alejándose de Clarke rápidamente.

Agradecería eterna e irónicamente haber estado hospitalizada en el tiempo que la rubia también lo estuvo, con gratitud especial a Indra por intentar subirle el ánimo dándole uno de sus libros favoritos en el momento preciso que Clarke pasaba por el pasillo. Quizá un poco más a Lincoln por insistirle en que darle una oportunidad a la rebelde de ojos azules era un acierto y no pérdida de tiempo. Y, si de agradecimientos se trataba, incluso el atrófico músculo que latía contrarreloj en su pecho tenía mérito propio.

Sonrió.

Tiempo después sabría que Clarke sumaba cada uno de sus gestos alegres en una colección personal. Quizá al mismo tiempo, Lexa aprendería a hacerlo más sólo por darle mucho más que agregar.

* * *

La rutina de Lexa no parecía ser diferente a la que llevaba en el hospital realmente. Clarke lo sabía ahora que observaba como tomaba su siesta usual a esa hora.

Lincoln y el Dr. Flamekeeper se tomaron un tiempo para explicarle más sobre todo el día anterior cuando esperaba respuestas sobre el estado de Lexa. El segundo era el más receloso con su presencia en la vida de su paciente, aunque no quería ser evidente, cuando le dijo que _las emociones eran una debilidad_, Clarke supo que no estaba muy feliz al respecto, sin embargo, bajo la insistencia del enfermero, se tomó la molestia de darle consejos para no poner en riesgo la precaria salud de la castaña.

Lincoln, por su parte, le exigió que no abusara de la situación. Para después ofrecerle su número telefónico por si necesitaba ayuda o alguien con quien hablar en cualquier momento. Menos los domingos por la mañana, dado que era el único día que podía estar en el gimnasio tanto como quería para mantenerse en forma.

Con esa información en mente. Clarke se limitaba a estar ahí, reflexionando como cumplir los otros puntos de la lista ahora. Elucubraba mientras empezaba, o intentaba hacerlo, el quinto libro de la colección mágica de Lexa. Entonces pensó en su última sonrisa. Su singular colección estaba llegando a los setenta ejemplares. No quería ni imaginar lo que diría Lexa si se enterara de esto.

Seguro ganaría otro golpe de algún libro enorme que tenía en el librero. Ya era demasiado pensar en cómo contaría la historia de su herida en la ceja, sin considerar en sumar alguna otra si eso pasaba.

Aunque era acertado decir que lo recibiría con más gusto que el primero.

Se estaba engañando al creer que reamente le prestaba atención al libro. Siendo abstraída por la presencia tranquila y reconfortante de Lexa, quien estaba cómodamente recostada sobre el peluche que le regaló esa misma mañana. Tenía un amago en sus labios que le daban una imagen angelical, aun con el estorbo que resultaba si miraba su nariz a detalle, éstos no nublaban en lo más mínimo su belleza.

_Basta, Griffin. _Se regañó internamente. _Pero mírala, es tan hermosa, _añadió su pensamiento poco después.

Dejó escapar un suspiro.

Debía ser una especie de récord. Menos de tres semanas bastaron para hacerle contar los movimientos musculares de sus labios o exhalar anhelante por su causa. Era todo un cliché, de habérselo contado un día antes de caer enferma, quizá ella misma habría arrojado lo que tuviera en la mano por lo absurdo que sonaría.

Intentó regresar su atención al libro, pero le fue imposible. La casa de los Woods era silenciosa prácticamente todo el tiempo, salvo cuando Anya paseaba por el pasillo con poca discreción para vigilar que la puerta estuviera abierta o bien, porque se dirigía a la cocina a buscar algo que comer mientras sonaba una y otra vez el tono personalizado de la guerra de las galaxias para Raven, misma chica que no le había contestado ningún mensaje a ella en los últimos días.

En uno de sus paseos le preguntó sobre el regalo. Encantada de que su hermana estuviera contenta al obtenerlo.

“El mapache es adorable, lo que no entiendo es porque no hiciste caso a mi otra sugerencia, la estrella era mejor”, señaló.

“Creo que era mejor ser original”, discutió Clarke en voz baja.

“Y yo creo que te falta conocer un poco más a Alexandra, _Clarkie_”, observó Anya. “Su cuaderno no sólo es una lista de cosas, ¿sabes?”, sugirió de manera críptica antes de desaparecer hacia su propia alcoba, riéndose sola por el último mensaje de Rae.

Clarke no se detuvo mucho a pensar en ello dado la siguiente interrupción. Indra era una anfitriona realmente dedicada, incluso en casa ajena, ofreciendo a la rubia siempre algo que comer o formas de entretenerse cuando Lexa estuviera desconectada de su lucidez.

“¿Aún duerme?”, cuestionó tan pronto depositó un plato con algunos manjares para picar en las manos de la artista.

“Sí”, suspiró Clarke.

“Pasó una noche un poco difícil”, señaló Indra. “Pero mejoró tan pronto apareciste tú”, dijo con tono irritado. Aunque le hacía feliz ver a la chica bien, no le gustaba que estuviera ligado a Clarke.

La siguiente visita se dio cuando el sol se ocultaba ya en el horizonte y la hora de regresar a casa se acercaba. Clarke se disponía a dejar por la paz el libro de Lexa en un sitio clave para encontrarlo con facilidad al día siguiente. Estaba tan distraída pensando en que su tarde no fue lo que quería cuando sintió una mirada clavarse en su espalda.

Decir que había cruzado dos palabras con el padre de Lexa sería mentir. Lo vio una única vez cuando Lexa tuvo _la _crisis, no era nada parecido al intimidante y enorme hombre recargado sobre el marco de la puerta, imponiéndose tan sólo con su presencia y sus brazos entrelazados.

Clarke tragó saliva.

Temía que le pidiera que dejara de ir o que le preguntara sobre sus intenciones, que no eran del todo puras, si la obligaba a admitir. La etapa en la que quería ser sólo su amiga quedó en los primeros días, pero satisfecha se conformaría con la situación de estar para ella si era lo único que podía obtener.

“Buenas tardes, señor Woods”, saludó Clarke con tanta cortesía como fue capaz. Colocó su mochila sobre su hombro e intento pasar a su lado, “estaba por irme…”

“Eres la chica Griffin, ¿no es así?” preguntó con voz profunda, sus ojos negros la inspeccionaban minuciosamente.

“S-si”.

Augustus Woods asintió y se hizo a un lado para que pudiera pasar. Clarke prácticamente corrió cuando vio la oportunidad.

“Gustus”, dijo él cuando se encontraba a medio camino en el corto pasillo hasta la escalera. “Dime Gustus”, repitió al ver la sorpresa. “Y Clarke… muchas gracias”.

Clarke no supo cómo sentirse al respecto pero lo que si entendió es que, de alguna manera, tenía ganado el apreció de su único suegro.


	18. Día 17.

No era fin de semana ni tampoco pidió permiso real para esto. Vamos, ni siquiera le avisó a Lexa sobre sus planes. De mala gana se lo dijo a Anya a través de Raven y más que nada porque no encontraba manera de hacer que la morena le respondiera cualquier forma de contacto ahora. Además, no quería meterse en problemas. Pensó Clarke mientras acomodaba metódicamente su saco de dormir en su bolso. Posiblemente parecía planeado pero para Lexa cada experiencia nueva debía pasar como si fuera improvisado.

_Una locura del momento._

Cómo lo que Clarke sentía ahora, salvo que no lo denominaría locura ni esperaba que fuera efímero.

“¿A dónde crees que vas con eso?”, preguntó Octavia al ver salir a Clarke de su casa. “Oh, no me digas. Te has revelado con la estúpida sonrisa”.

Clarke negó divertida sin refutar lo que su amiga creía saber.

“Si no dices nada, te daré el número de Lincoln”, ofreció por su silencio.

“Me conocen por mi segundo nombre: Discreción”, respondió Octavia susurrando. “¿Cuándo la conoceré?”

“Depende”, dijo Clarke con cierto misterio.

“¿De…?”

“Los planes que tengas mañana por la noche”, puntualizó Clarke.

Octavia frunció el entrecejo. Obviamente no tenía planes más allá de sus reuniones con su club de defensa personal o el equipo de futbol y molestar a su hermano. Su mejor amiga le explicó lo que deseaba hacer y cómo necesitaría su ayuda para trasladar algunos elementos hasta la casa de los Woods. Todo esto en complicidad de Jake.

Algo que Clarke agradecía sobre la lista de Lexa era su sencillez. Había mucho espacio para lograr las cosas respetando el objetivo original, sin complicarse mucho la labor. Era una ventaja que la rubia usaba a su favor con todo esto. No le gustaba perder el tiempo, a menos que fuera al lado de Lexa sin hacer mucho más que permitirse estar con ella, sin embargo, el trato no fue ese.

“Bien”, accedió Octavia. “Me haré cargo”.

“Asegúrate de que tu hermano no se entere”, pidió Clarke. “Sabes cómo se pone cuándo se entera que salgo con alguien…” puso los ojos en blanco.

“Ni lo digas, ¿recuerdas cuándo paso lo de Finn?”, Octavia no puedo evitar poner los ojos en blanco también.

“Mi papá llevará las cosas en el auto, porque no podías llevar tú sola todo esto hasta allá”, le informó Clarke.

“¿Quién dice que no?”

Clarke alzó ambas cejas un poco sorprendida. Es decir, Octavia era pequeña pero extremadamente ruda.

“Ya conoces a tus suegros… no puedo creer que yo no conozca a tu chica”, se quejó Octavia.

“Suegro,” corrigió Clarke. “La mamá de Lexa murió cuando ella era una niña. Misma enfermedad”.

“Eso apesta pero, por otro lado, Clarke Giffin. Es la primera vez que no niegas que tu chica es _tu chica_”, bromeo Octavia.

“Lexa no es mi chica”- _aún-_ repuso Clarke de inmediato.

“Pero lo será, reconozco esa mirada”, señaló Octavia.

“Si te doy su número ahora, ¿me dejarás en paz y prometerás comportarte mañana?”

“Si, por favor”, respondió Octavia encantada.

“Sólo no lo molestes los domingos, ¿si?”, se aseguró Clarke de que lo prometiera, aunque sabía que Octavia terminaría por inscribirse al mismo gimnasio.

“No lo haré”, juró la morena. “Diviértete esta noche”, expresó Octavia con voz juguetona.

Clarke no supo exactamente la razón pero el tono de su amiga hizo que sus mejillas se calentaran.

Tuvo que hacer algo rápido con sus expectativas tan pronto su pecho empezó a hincharse de emoción. Lexa y ella no estaban en ese punto, es más, ni siquiera sabían dónde estaban con exactitud, sólo sabía que si la comisura de sus labios eran así de tentadoras, no quería esperar toda una vida a concretar cualquier amago de beso futuro.

Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente. Estaba siendo absurda.

Una vez con la mochila en el hombro y la bolsa para dormir. Sin ningún regalo más que su sola presencia por las siguientes veinticuatro horas – qué Clarke esperaba fuera suficiente- se puso en marcha. Sin embargo, olvidaba algo importante. Regreso al interior de su casa esperando que fuera su padre el primero que encontrara en su camino,

“Pensé que te irías sin despedirte, hija ingrata”, gruñó Jake desde el sofá principal en la sala de estar. Leía el diario antes de que su esposa llegara a hurtar el crucigrama como lo hacía cada mañana. “No puedes salir corriendo siempre. Te he educado mejor que eso”.

“Lo siento, papá. No me he querido arriesgar a que…”

“Oh, vamos. Puede que Abby no esté completamente de acuerdo con tu amistad pero hacer que yo te cubra tus escapes me va a costar mi espalda”, dijo Jake. “Si vas a tomar riesgos, también debes afrontar responsabilidades o, mejor dicho, las consecuencias”.

“Creí que estabas de mi lado”, se quejó Clarke.

“Si no lo estuviera, no habría movido mis influencias para conseguirte el favor que me pediste, además de hablar con el solemne señor Woods sobre tu relación con su hija”, su sonrisa afable se extendió a través de su rostro. “Debo sermonearte o tu madre me haría dormir por siempre en este incómodo sillón”.

“¿Lo dices en serio?”, el grito de Clarke fue inevitable.

“Por supuesto que lo hago. Pero no entremos en detalles por ahora, creo que hay una joven esperando por ti”, comentó sonrojado por la dicha en su única hija. Nadie le dijo jamás lo enternecedor que sería apoyarla en algo como esto.

“Te amo, papi, ¿lo sabes cierto?”

“Si, si. Sólo me lo dices porque acabo de asegurarte el corazón de la chica”, bromeó Jake, “Nos vemos mañana, cielo”, se despidió de ella, dándole un beso en la frente. “Y compórtate, nada de pijamadas salvajes. Recuerda dejar la puerta abierta siempre”, le advirtió.

Por un momento, Clarke se quedó en su sitio, era evidente que Jake había pasado tiempo pensando en ello y quizá compartido un poco de sus inquietudes con cierta vecina cuando no estaba cerca, como si fueran un par de adolescentes viendo a un amigo intentar algo con la chica que le gusta. Clarke quiso creer que era algo infantil pero en realidad estaba profundamente agradecida de que tuviera su apoyo cubriéndole la espalda. Era suficiente con la renuencia de Abby como para sumar a alguien más.

Aseguró su mochila nuevamente y se dispuso a iniciar su travesía a la casa de los Woods sin la carga moral de no tener permiso expreso. Era un tramo muy corto ahora que sabía dónde era.

Paso por la casa de Nylah, quien seguramente estaría encantada con las chicas neoyorkinas en esos momentos, su amistad entró en pausa desde que Clarke se negó a incorporarse al seminario días después. El tiempo pensado para ese viaje lo estaba invirtiendo en otra cosa, es decir, en una persona.

Y jamás estuvo tan satisfecha con una decisión como esta.

* * *

“Creo que Indra quiere engordarme”, dijo Clarke tan pronto llegó a la habitación de Lexa.

Lexa no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo al verla llegar, seguro Anya le aviso segundos antes en cuanto la vio acercarse al jardín frontal de la casa. Inconsciente de la burla a la que fue sometida la castaña por ello, claramente. No obstante, el recibimiento de Lexa fue el ejemplar número setenta y tres, porque no pudo evitar regalarle una sonrisa complacida.

“Probablemente piense que así puede alejarte de mí”, bromeo Lexa.

“¿Tú crees que sea tan ingenua?”

“Tendrás que responder con hechos, _Klark_”, respondió Lexa. “¿Qué llevas ahí?”, apuntó a su saco para dormir.

“Pasaré la noche contigo, ¿no te lo dije?” anunció Clarke emocionada, dejando sus cosas en el piso como siempre. Lexa arrugó las cejas, parecía querer recordar el momento preciso en el que Clarke se lo dijo, salvo que eso jamás paso. “Como sea, creo que es necesario pasar a esta etapa, Lex. No creerías que vendría aquí todos los días sin pensar que pasaría, ¿no?“ recitó seriamente.

“¿Q-qué exactamente?”, susurró Lexa sonrojándose. Lincoln, Anya o cualquier ser humano que hubiese visto la escena habría golpeado a Clarke.

“Vi que tienes la colección completa de Harry Potter. Creo que estoy lista para un maratón, es decir, estoy por acabar el quinto libro”, se encogió de hombros.

Lexa balbuceo un poco antes de aceptar que las tenía y que quizá era un buen momento para darle rostro a los personajes mediante las películas sin que estuviera interrumpiéndole cada cinco minutos para preguntarle cosas sobre los libros. Sin embargo, de no ser por el monitoreo constante sobre la función cardiaca de Lexa y que Anya estaba pasando por ahí, Clarke habría alargado su broma con tal de verla ruborizarse de nuevo.

* * *

Lexa sentía como si aún no hubiera controlado del todo su ritmo cardiaco cuando intento llegar a la repisa que contenía su humilde colección de películas. Consideraba un mejor pasatiempo la lectura pero cuando su cuerpo no daba para ello y Anya no escogía algo abrumadoramente meloso, optaba por distraerse mediante la televisión. Se estiro un poco para coger las dos primeras con esfuerzo, parecía que no estaba siendo un buen día para su fuerza física, mientras Clarke se apresuró a tomarlas por ella, acercándose peligrosa e inesperadamente, tocando de manera inconsciente el flanco de su torso, haciendo que se le erizará hasta el más pequeño de sus cabellos.

“Aquí tienes”, dijo dejando dos cajas de plástico sobre sus manos.

“Tendrás que ponerlas tú”, anunció Lexa reponiéndose del impacto, Clarke asintió en ese momento.

“¿Sólo dos?”

“No creo que puedas sobrevivir un verdadero maratón de la saga hoy, así que sólo probaremos el terreno”, observó Lexa.

Lentamente y a costa de gran porcentaje de su energía, Lexa dio los pocos pasos hasta su cama. Se sentía cansada, no era algo raro en ella, solía pasar cuando tomaba una siesta demasiado larga o su corazón no quería trabajar mucho, era su forma de vida. Él no solía ser generoso con ella pero le estaba permitiendo pasar varios días en casa sin asustar a nadie, así que debía considerarse agradecida.

Clarke colocó el disco en la bandeja del reproductor. Un poco divertida al hacer aquello como dictaba la vieja escuela y no sólo buscando la película en alguna plataforma en línea. Al volverse a la castaña, no supo si acostarse a su lado o acomodar su espacio para dormir desde esa hora.

“Puedes sentarte conmigo… si quieres”, ofreció Lexa esperando que accediera.

“Tu cama es algo pequeña, Lexa. No quisiera incomodarte”.

“¿Es eso un problema para ti, _Klark_?” preguntó Lexa divertida.

Clarke sólo sonrió, dejo su indecisión de lado e hizo su lugar junto a Lexa en cuestión de segundos, justo a tiempo para ver como finalizaban los créditos iniciales.

Tras unos minutos en los que ambas chicas estuvieron casi paralizadas en su lugar. Clarke hizo algo al respecto, rodeando los hombros de Lexa con su brazo, para hacer que se recargara sobre su pecho, Lexa termino por adoptar a Clarke como su almohada tras nos segundos de vacilación. Al final, terminaron por estar realmente acostadas, sin variar su posición más que para cambiar la película, aunque al volver a la cama, rápidamente encajaron en sus posiciones anteriores con la perfección de dos piezas de un rompecabezas.

El que le saliera tan natural a Clarke adaptarse a Lexa, hacía que ésta padeciera de revoloteos frecuentes en su pecho.

Escucho sus quejas en voz baja cuando algo que salía en la película no era como ella lo espero ver. Peleo cuando se enteró que su escena favorita ni siquiera fue incluida y, caso para el término de la cuarta hora del mini maratón, su voz dejo de llenar la habitación. Tal como lo previno Lexa, se quedó dormida.

“¡Chicas, la cena está lista!”, anunció Anya desde el piso inferior.

Clarke despertó de inmediato, Haciendo brincar a Lexa en consecuencia.

“Diablos, me quede dormida”, renegó con voz rasposa mientras se incorporada frotando uno de sus ojos.

“Sabía que un maratón entero sería mucho para ti”, se burló Lexa.

“Me subestimas, Woods”, exclamó Clarke antes de invitar a Lexa a levantarse y llegar al comedor.

* * *

Clarke estaba segura de que, de darle a elegir, cambiaría cualquiera de sus momentos favoritos en su vida por el hecho de volver a tener a Lexa recostada sobre ella. Esperaba que no hubiese encontrado sospechoso que su propio corazón latiera desbocado bajo el contacto de su piel sobre la suya. Aunque no parecía ser el caso.

Pasaron la cena con su familia, ni a Gustus ni a Anya le parecía extraña su presencia. Por el contrario, Gustus parecía complacido con ella sentada al lado de Lexa. Cosa que Clarke adoraba, estar ahí, observar las sonrisas de Lexa todo lo posible e incluso bromear con ellos, como si fuera cosa de todos los días su buen humor, aunque todos sabían que esta clase de convivencia era nueva para ellos también.

Clarke conoció a Lexa un poco amargada, sin pensar nunca, ni por un segundo, que realmente la castaña alguna vez fue un ente gris que se limitaba a pasar los días en espera de algo que le era negado una y otra vez o, en el peor de los escenarios, aguardando por lo inevitable.

“La próxima vez hagamos que Anya se una a nosotros en el maratón”, comentó Lexa sin borrar la alegría en sus ojos. “Seguro te divertida verla gritar a la pantalla lo poco que le gusta Hermione con Ron, seguro esta vez no te duermes”.

Clarke la miró con disgusto.

“No soy yo quien se queda dormida a pesar de sus visitas”, le recriminó.

“Culparé a mi corazón por ello”, se defendió prontamente.

“Tramposa”, gruñó Clarke.

“Aceptó la invitación”, intervino Anya.

“O si dejaran la puerta realmente abierta…”, añadió Gustus.

“¡Papá!”, exclamó Lexa pálida.

Todos rompieron a reír por el camino que estaba tomando la charla. Gustus la miró de forma alentadora, como si en verdad no le molestara que tomara cartas en el asunto para no seguir con la inquisitiva de lo que eran ella y Lexa.

Esta vez la sonrojada fue Clarke.

* * *

Clarke se acomodó sobre su costado para después mirar al techo. Lexa le ofreció dormir con ella, a pesar de las limitaciones de la cama y la comodidad que perderían de intentarlo. Sin embargo, la verdadera razón fue que la rubia no quería estar tan cerca porque temía no controlarse teniéndola a centímetros de ella y no robarle al menos un suspiro entre sus sueños.

Consciente de su arrepentimiento, se giró nuevamente para encontrarse con Lexa acostada a su lado, renunciando a sus mullidas almohadas y reconfortantes mantas. Le extrañó no darse cuenta cuando lo hizo pero tampoco le quitaría el sueño obtener la respuesta. No cuando estaba ahí, abrazando su peluche con forma de calamar, sin ningún otro obstáculo entre ellas.

Sopeso sus opciones.

Dejar que Lexa se quedara en el piso no fue una de ellas. Sin embargo, unirse a ella sobre la cama, justificando con el porqué amanecería con ella abrazada, encabezó la lista.

Como pudo la ayudo a regresar a su lugar. La habriá cargado de no ser porque Lexa coopero en todo momento con su traslado, aunque inconsciente de haberlo hecho, dado que sólo soltó un gruñido discreto y se estiro para regresar a su férreo agarre al peluche que le regalo días atrás.

Aunque la tentación de acompañarla en su ensueño estaba latente, No pudo refrenar la sed que solía atacarla cuando despertaba. Sabía que Lexa siempre tenía un poco de agua en su habitación, sin embargo por alguna razón el contenedor sobre la mesita de noche estaba vacío. A su lado estaba una veladora a medio gastar, a decir verdad, en una de las repisas de la habitación existía una colección particularmente grande de ellas.

No lo notó antes. Lexa siempre encontraba la forma de sorprenderla con cosas como esa. Tendría que preguntarle sobre su colección en cuanto saliera el tema, dado que nunca fue testigo de ninguna vela encendida, ni percibido un aroma que no fuera el desinfectante o la esencia misma de la castaña.

Bajó las escaleras haciendo el menor ruido que le permitió su torpe caminar mientras luchaba contra el sopor que buscaba adueñarse de ella nuevamente. La entrada a la cocina estaba a unos metros del pequeño atrio, estaba tan enfocada en satisfacer su necesidad de fluidos que omitió por completo la franja de luz que atravesaba todo el recibidor proveniente de la puerta principal.

Clarke bebió de un solo trago el agua que sirvió proveniente del grifo. Fue cuando arrugó el entrecejo, algo no cuadraba en su recuerdo de la casa de los Woods. Decidió echar un vistazo al vestíbulo antes de servirse un segundo vaso.

Si. Definitivamente la puerta estaba abierta.

La boca se le seco tan rápido que cualquier vestigio de sueño se esfumó. Pensó en gritarle al papá de Lexa pero le fue advertido que eso estaba fuera de discusión, dado lo poco que el hombre descansaba cada que su hija mejor estaba en el hospital o acababa de regresar de él.

Deseando ser más grande y más valiente, Clarke se encamino a la puerta con indecisión. Pensó en la bonita castaña que dormía justo ahora en el piso superior abrazada al ridículo peluche con forma de calamar, con luces que simulaban estrellas en el cielo. Pensó en que había pasado menos de veinte días con ella y no quería que lo que fuera o quien fuera que tuviera la puerta abierta le impidiera ampliar ese rango temporal.

Con pasos cada vez más dubitativos, acortó toda distancia entre la seguridad del interior de la casa y lo que fuera que le esperaba en el exterior. Pudo oler algo similar a tabaco. No creyó correr peligro inminente si la persona se hubo detenido a hacer algo como fumar.

Sintió como el viento nocturno le daba la bienvenida cuando cruzó el umbral. Estaba todo oscuro salvo por la farola en la calle y un poco la luz de la luna que bañaba cuanta superficie estuviera a su alcance. No hubo peligro alguno a la vista, al contrario, el perfil de Anya Woods se veía mucho más pacífico desde ese ángulo mientras aspiraba una bocanada de su cigarrillo eléctrico que en cualquier otro momento del día cuando Clarke habría apostado lo que fuera a que deseaba matarla y deshacerse de su cuerpo.

“¿No puedes dormir?”, le preguntó la mayor de las Woods sin abrir los ojos. Clarke se aclaró la garganta, intentando dar respuesta. “Lexa tiene ese efecto en todo el mundo”, confesó.

“No sabía que fumabas, pensaba que no…”

“No podemos hacerlo. No cerca de Lexie”, sonrió amargamente Anya hasta donde alcanzó a ver la joven rubia.

Clarke prefirió guardar silencio. Anya parecía querer charlar un poco y Clarke temía que sus respuestas la enfadaran.

“Es un cigarro eléctrico”, le explicó. “Me calma un poco y, a cambio, yo no contaminó el medio de mi hermana”, se quedó mirando el pequeño aparato entre sus dedos unos segundos antes de continuar. “Este es mi primer año de universidad. No quería irme pero Lexa tiene poder de convencimiento…”

“No lo dudo”, reflexionó Clarke en voz baja sabiendo lo que ella misma había hecho para hacer feliz a Lexa. “Pero tú no pareces el tipo de persona que complacería porque si, ¿cómo lo logro?”

Anya puso a Clarke como objeto de su interés después de esa pregunta. Tardó un instante en decidir si contestaría esa pregunta o diría algo más. Desvió la mirada nuevamente mirando esta vez al cielo para contarle le siguiente a Clarke.

“Alexandra siempre fue la favorita de mamá, no lo dudo aún ahora, su mente y personalidad parecen ser las mismas; Taciturnas, sumamente inteligentes, aunque mamá era mucho más nefelibata, Lexa es miserablemente más realista. Nadie dudaría que es su hija. Yo, en cambio, soy más como papá… un arreglo equitativo, un padre para cada una”, sonrió con tristeza. “Hasta que mamá enfermo…” su voz se fue convirtiendo en un susurro conforme avanzaba la historia. “Hay un cuento que leía a Lexa y a mí cada noche, lo escribió para ella durante su embarazo y lo perfeccionó mientras crecía... Teníamos una rutina. Mamá encendía una vela con aroma- seguro habrás visto que sigue en su habitación- para relajarse mientras se recostaba en medio de ambas, me sentía muy grande para pretender que me gustaba el cuento pero Lexa adoraba esa parte del día, como no iba a gustarle, era muy pequeña… Nunca permitió que cambiara la historia, siempre fue el maldito cuento del mapache y la estrella…” hizo una pausa. Clarke entendió algo que hasta ahora le era desconocido. “…Hasta que mamá empeoró lentamente, sus lecturas se espaciaron primero días, después semanas, hasta que ya no pudo...” otra pausa, esta vez más dolorosa. “Lexa apenas tenía cinco años, yo no era mucho mayor pero entendía o creía entenderlo. Lexa no lloró y no habló por días enteros, hacia todo lo que ordenaras porque mamá le pidió que fuera buena niña y no iba a decepcionarla no siéndolo”.

Clarke sentía un doloroso nudo en la garganta que se extendía cálidamente hacia su pecho. Anya parecía no haber hablado de esto nunca, aun con la poca luz, era fácil detectar las dos delgadas líneas brillando sobre sus mejillas.

“Papá se rompió súbitamente pero pudo sacarnos adelante pegando sus pedazos un día a la vez. Intentaba lo mejor que podía pero no sabía qué hacer con Lexa, nos desgarraba a todos que no pudiera llorar”, susurró antes de inhalar otra bocanada del cigarrillo. ”No fue hasta que una noche papá se acercó a desearle buenas noches y la encontró dormida abrazando el viejo cuaderno donde mamá dejo plasmado el cuento que nos contaba antes de dormir… Lexa aún lo carga a todos lados…”, dijo Anya con melancolía, “Gustus la despertó ese día y le pregunto si quería que le leyera el cuento de mamá y, así, de la nada Lexa empezó a llorar, papá juro que por fin la había roto también”.

Anya se detuvo para limpiar su rostro apenas enjugando sus lágrimas con la manga de su pijama.

“Lexa escondió el cuaderno. No quería que nadie tocara ese recuerdo. Pero si lloraba, pasaron noches completas en las que se refugiaba en mi cama y lloraba abrazada a mí. Debía pelear con mi propia perdida y ayudar a mi hermanita a entender a su manera, la suya…” Se hizo un silencio mucho más largo que los anteriores, Clarke no quiso decir nada. Sabía que Anya estaba intentando aclarar su garganta y darle coherencia a lo que sea que estuviera por decir. “Un día Indra nos sacó de la casa, nos parecía extraño que hiciera algo como eso, era Indra después de todo. Cuando regresamos, lo primer que llego a nuestros sentidos fue el aroma de la vela que mamá solía prender. Lexa sonrió por primera vez en meses, no sé qué habrá pensando en ese segundo pero corrió como nunca hasta el origen clamando por mamá”.

Clarke no evito acongojarse al pensar en una mini Lexa creyendo en que su mamá estaba de regreso.

“Cuando llego a su habitación y vio que mamá no estaba, se lanzó sobre la veladora y la apagó. Se quemó la mano en el intento de conservar algo que mamá apreciaba tanto. No notó que papá decoró su habitación como decía el cuento, estrellas con forma de diminutas lucecitas en todo el techo y en la cama, el peluche del mapache más extraño que hubiera visto nunca. Nuestro padre se esforzó tomando clases nocturnas de costura para armarle desde cero a Lexacoon… La pequeña mostró su lado C_omandante _al mirar lo que hicieron en su habitación, por mucho que lo amara después, en ese momento fue como si quisieran que la presencia de mamá desapareciera pues ella jamás paso por la habitación como estaba ahora”.

“_Lexie, mamá no va a regresar_”, le dijo papá aquella noche.

“Lexa no era idiota. Sabía que ella murió pero si era inocente… Tras unos meses Lexa perdonó a papá por haber invadido así su habitación y lo invito a leerle el cuento del mapache y la estrella, cosa que se repitió noche tras noche hasta que cumplió nueve años. La historia pareció repetirse. Lexa espero a nuestro padre lista para dormir, con un pijama ridículo y el cuaderno desgastado a su lado porque papá siempre olvidaba las rimas. Nunca has visto a Alexandra en su modo _sabelotodo _como cada noche cuando corregía a papá cada dos renglones. Era lindo verlos discutir sobre las palabras correctas, Lexa siempre terminaba con las mejillas acaloradas porque papá era muy testarudo para admitir que no lograba aprenderse el relato” , contó Anya un poco más tranquila. “Fue entonces que Lexa manifestó los mismos síntomas con los que mamá debuto, papá no espero a que amaneciera para llevarnos al hospital con el médico de mamá, nos hicieron toda clase de pruebas a ambas pero la única que dio positivo a todo fue Lexa”, Anya termino con un largo suspiro, mirando nuevamente a Clarke. “Nadie ha vuelto a leer el cuento desde ese día”.

“Yo… lo siento, no sabía nada de esto”, titubeo Clarke.

“Y no te lo habría dicho de no ser por cómo te mira mi hermana pequeña”, dijo Anya poniéndose de pie en un solo movimiento y tendiéndole la mano a Clarke. “No te atrevas a lastimarla, Clarke… soñar no va con ella pero parece que recordó cómo hacerlo cuando estás cerca”.

Clarke trago saliva. Su pecho sintió un vacío con el que no estaba familiarizada.

“Hay algo que no me has dicho”, recordó Clarke tras unos segundos en los que tomaba valor, ya en el resguardo de la casa. “¿Cómo te convenció Lexa de ir a la universidad?”

Anya no quería contestar esa pregunta en particular,

“Me dijo que, dado que está muriendo, no habría razón válida para que el resto de nosotros no siguiéramos viviendo”.

Anya sonrió con nostalgia antes de desearle buenas noches a Clarke. Sin omitir advertirle que Lexa no debía saber nada de eso.

Clarke deambuló por unos instantes antes de volver con Lexa. No lo pensó más de una vez y se permitió acostarse a su lado, encontrándose abrazada a ella por su espalda lo más cerca que pudo.

A pesar de que podría haber sido la mejor noche en su vida, ni pudo evitar sollozar mientras más se aferraba a Lexa.

* * *

Abrió los ojos tan pronto el primer tono de su despertador se hizo presente. En casa Lexa se encargaba de cumplir con puntualidad militar los estrictos horarios de sus medicamentos así que, aunque no quisiera, debía despertar todos días mucho más temprano que nadie para llevarlo a cabo.

Bostezó perezosamente cubriéndose la boca con una de sus manos e intento reincorporarse, quedando únicamente en eso, un intento, su pecho le pesaba, una sensación nueva que jamás había experimentado antes, por un breve momento, el pánico la invadió. Se sintió idiota cuando vio mechones de cabello rubio cubrir su cuello hasta recordar que algo le dio cosquillas casi toda la noche interrumpiendo por momentos su sueño. Clarke la abrazaba con fuerza a la altura de su pecho. El alivio y emoción reemplazaron al pánico previo. No quiso moverse para no despertarla, suponiendo que no haría un daño mortal atrasar un poco una de sus dosis.

Levantó la cabeza para ver un poco mejor. No hubo verdadera mejoría desde su punto de vista, apenas alcanzaba a ver a punta de su nariz rozando la parte superior de su pijama, su mano atravesada sobre su vientre, haciendo casi imposible que Lexa pudiera moverse sin alertarla.

Sin ganas de pelear para salir de su abrazo. Decidió quedarse en paz. Tanto que en el silencio que las rodeaba, casi escuchaba sus propios latidos. Estaban tranquilos a pesar de la pequeña sorpresa matutina o la escena que protagonizaba con Clarke,

Se preguntó si ella podría escucharlos. Si podría entender que cada errático y débil palpitar susurraban su nombre.

Lexa rezó para que no fuera así.

Era tonto de su parte creer que sus sentimientos en realidad pudieran tener futuro cuando no sabía si alcanzaban el presente de Clarke.

***


	19. Día 18.

Lexa se encontraba recordando su mañana con la chica que no dejaba de ser su constante favorita en su vida.

No era la primera vez que dormían en compañía la una de la otra, pero en esta ocasión algo cambió. La sorpresa de Clarke al encontrarse a sí misma aferrada a la castaña en un abrazo anhelante o la sonrisa difícil de leer de Lexa- producto de su intención de ocultar sus propios nervios al respecto- fueron todo lo que necesitarí para empezar un día nuevo casi de forma perfecta. Aún ahora cuando observaba a Clarke por más de algunos minutos, quien se encontraba absorta en su teléfono móvil, aparentemente descifrando imágenes borrosas que a Lexa no le generaban un interés que pudiera competir con los suspiros que la chica dejaba salir o sus mejillas rojas cuando volteaba a verla de reojo y se encontraba siendo inspeccionada por la castaña. Lexa se habría preocupado de haber sobrepasado algún límite, pero lo cierto es que le importaba poco, le enternecían las reacciones de la joven, quien desviaba su atención poco efectivamente o carraspeaba para tratar de ignorar su mirada.

Las primeras horas del día las invirtieron en otra película del joven mago además de retomar lo que Clarke se perdió la tarde anterior antes de quedarse dormida. Nuevamente se arriesgó a acostarse al lado de Lexa, buscando su cercanía como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Estuvo en silencio por casi tres horas, para cuando Lexa percibió el paso del tiempo, ya era la hora de su siesta así que no mucho pudo hacer en contra de sus propios horarios. Por alguna extraña razón, nadie la molestó en todo ese tiempo, algo sumamente raro cuando Clarke se encontraba cerca.

Para el momento en que despertó por culpa de otra de sus alarmas estaba totalmente sola en la alcoba. Cerca de ella se encontraban acomodados sus frascos llenos de comprimidos y cápsulas que daban a su corazón el empujón necesario para mantenerse trabajando un poco más. Algo de comida y un vaso de agua los acompañaba. Sin embargo, Lexa buscó otra cosa con mayor prisa, asegurándose de que las pertenencias de Clarke siguieran ahí, sin querer pensar en que desperdició su promesa de pasar veinticuatro horas a su lado. Deseando que no se hubiera ido sin despedirse.

La sola idea le hizo doler el pecho.

Pero su miedo se vio opacado por la emoción al notar que, por primera vez en toda su relación, sus cosas estaban acomodadas a unos metros de ella. Mucho más tranquila y consciente del retraso en su tratamiento, se dispuso a hacerse del coctel farmacológico que la mantenía con vida. No pasaron más de un par de segundos cuando Clarke se adentró a la habitación con total confianza.

“¿No ibas a esperar por mí?”, le acusó interrogante.

Lexa detalló las porciones de comida. Llevaba consigo dos de cada platillo sobre la bandeja. Clarke sostenía dos vasos con jugo y cubiertos entre ellos.

“Pensé que te escaqueaste de mí compañía”, admitió Lexa pretendiendo restarle importancia.

“¿Sin despedirme? Oh, eso jamás, Woods”, resopló Clarke. “Ha sido una tentación infernal no armar una representación de la bella durmiente mientras suspiras entre sueños”, alegó la chica rubia.

Lexa se asombró al escuchar eso. Sin permitirse siquiera imaginar que Clarke pudiera haber considerado besarla ya fuera consciente o inconsciente.

“Hey, sé cuánto lo deseas pero, si no te calmas, Anya vendrá a revisar que todo esté bien y terminará por echarme de aquí”, bromeó Clarke, acercándole su parte de la comida para después hacerse un espacio donde sentarse a comer ella también.

Hubo algo diferente en la chica ese día, como si durante la noche hubiese provocado un cambio que Lexa no entendía. Clarke era mucho más cuidadosa, cada palabra salía como un suspiro y sus ojos tenían un brillo nostálgico difícil de descifrar pero, al mismo tiempo, al contrario de días pasados, no perdía oportunidad para acortar espacio entre ellas y tocarle en cuanta oportunidad tuviera. Era delicada y dulce cada vez que hacía algo por la castaña, cosa que Lexa no podría acotar dentro de la definición de compasión; si pudiera permitirse soñar, diría que era mucho más parecido al amor.

Y su cuerpo entero entraba en calor de solo imaginarlo. Y era sólo eso, un vacío producto de su imaginación.

Comieron rodeadas de un cómodo silencio tan diferente del que Lexa se solía acompañar previo a la entrada de Clarke en su vida. Eventos como la cena del día anterior eran extraños, usualmente comía sola cuando Anya no estaba disponible. Llegar caminando hasta el comedor en el piso inferior era una prohibición en esa casa para ella, como lo era cualquier actividad que requiriera alguna clase de esfuerzo por parte de Lexa. Su padre, con talento para las renovaciones, le propuso tiempo atrás el adecuar la casa para que pudiera trasladarse con facilidad, pero Lexa lo encontró ofensivo, queriendo mantener su imagen firme al menos. Gustus respetó sus deseos porque su propia esposa había reaccionado igual en su momento.

En algún punto de ese recuerdo los ojos parecieron traicionar a la joven dado que Clarke la miró preocupada con ese azul infinito que sólo podría existir en sus ojos. No preguntó nada, en parte porque Lexa negó de inmediato y le regaló una sonrisa rota – que Clarke no sumó a su colección- esperando que comprendiera. No tardó en regalarle una sonrisa entera, una que Clarke capturó para siempre no sólo en su mente, sino también en su corazón. Era una sonrisa de agradecimiento que no requería explicación explicita, dado que Clarke no sólo estaba rellenando las grietas en ella, sino que estaba dando a su familia un respiro también.

Lo que a Lexa le aterraba era el desconocimiento sobre cómo recompensarlo.

“Te tengo una sorpresa”, dijo Clarke en lugar de lo que tuviera realmente en su mente. Deseos no tan puros sobre lo que podría hacer con los bonitos labios sonrojados que pertenecían a la chica que tenía en frente. “Involucra música y algo que probablemente has querido hacer, bueno, sé que sí dado que lo has escrito…” bromeó con la obviedad del asunto.

“¿Qué exactamente?”

“No te lo pondré fácil, Lex. Tendrás que esperar y descubrirlo”, sentenció Clarke terminando con lo último de comida en su plato.

“Sabes que estoy muriendo con cada exhalación que doy, ¿no podrías adelantarme algo?”, pidió Lexa utilizando su mejor máscara de chantaje.

Clarke dudó por un instante. Se vio la encrucijada en sus gestos ante esa nueva faceta descubierta de Lexa.

“Sería una pena que murieras antes de este fin de semana, Lexie”, suspiró fingiendo pena. “Me he esforzado mucho para ese punto de la lista”, mencionó.

“¿Cuántas sorpresas hay?”

“A mi lado probablemente una cada día… ¿aún crees morirte pronto?”

“Supongo que tendré que esforzarme para no hacerlo”, señaló Lexa dándose por vencida en su misión de obtener información.

“Bien, te diré algo porque _me gust… _me agradas lo suficiente”, la corrección no paso desapercibida, más Lexa siguió en su postura de no creer tal cosa pues Clarke no diría que le gustaba de la nada. “Vas a requerir guardar un poco de aire y, si tienes tapones para los oídos, te recomiendo que los lleves contigo”.

Tardó minutos insistiendo por más datos, Clarke se rehusó tajantemente a decir algo más, según ella, lo poco que compartió seguramente fue la ruina del plan. Tras ello, le insistió en ver la siguiente película del maratón, sin que nadie pusiera atención real a lo que pasaba. En el caso de Lexa, era la incertidumbre y en el del Clarke, aquella insistencia en revisar su celular.

Por casi una hora no dejó de mandar mensajes a alguien. Lexa no pudo escapar de esa absurda sensación de celos que la invadía pues, a pesar de tenerla ahí con ella, Clarke se empeñaba en buscar atención de alguien más.

Una punzada nuevamente atravesó el pecho de Lexa al considerar que Clarke quizá no disfrutaba de estar su lado, que quizá lo hacía por lástima.

“Listo”, habló Clarke de la nada. “¿Quieres vestirte o irás en pijama?”

“No iré”, gruñó Lexa sin sacarse de la cabeza la torturante idea de Clarke sintiendo únicamente pena por ella.

“No es lejos, puedes usar tu pijama de mapaches si te apetece”, sugirió Clarke, a quien la perspectiva de que su padre conociera a Lexa con ese atuendo se le antojaba perfecto para ser víctima de bromas hasta el día de su boda.

“No. He dicho que no iré…”, puntualizó enfatizando cada sílaba con una entonación especial que sólo usaba cuando se ponía su armadura emocional encima.

Clarke frunció los labios y entrecerró los ojos hasta que dejó salir un suspiro de resignación.

“Bien. En pijama será”, dicho eso tomó a Lexa de la cintura y, como pudo, la cargó hasta donde le fue posible. Sin importarle que Lexa fuera más alta que ella, aunque no más pesada.

“Bájame en este momento, Clarke Griffin”, exigió con tal firmeza, que pronunció su nombre sin su acentuación personal. Clarke obedeció por temor a estresarla y generar consecuencias directas en el estado físico de la castaña.

“Okay, _Comandante_”

“¿Qué pasa aquí?” acudió Anya de inmediato.

“Lexa es un poco aguafiestas”, explicó Clarke.

“Quiero que te vayas”, pidió Lexa a Clarke con firmeza y tangible enojo. “Deberías estar haciendo otra cosa en lugar de cuidar de mí y mi estúpida lista”, recitó sus pensamientos con determinación.

“Tonterías”, bufó Clarke.

“No es absurdo. Ve a tu estúpido seminario de pintura, busca otra obra de caridad… a mi déjame en paz”, exclamó Lexa.

Clarke enarcó sus cejas sin caber en su asombro, pero fue la mueca fugaz de dolor lo que hizo a Lexa flaquear en cuanto a la rudeza en sus palabras. Exhaló cansada sin saber qué decir.

“Es un seminario de arte en diferentes formas y no, _comandante_ no te dejaré en paz”, repuso Clarke mostrando mayor determinación. “Prometí que no te desharías de mí fácilmente y hago honor a mi palabra”, porfió con firmeza.

“¿Por qué, _Klark_?”, preguntó Lexa con los ojos rozados siendo alcanzados por lágrimas que odiaría dejar escapar. “¿Por qué sigues aquí?”

Anya frunció los labios sin saber qué hacer, optando por retirarse de la escena para que ambas chicas arreglaran su tensión, aunque sin alejarse demasiado por si algo salía mal.

“Porque quiero y puedo. Si buscas otro motivo, empezaré a creer que no me has juzgado bien, Lexa”, enfatizó tanto su nombre que la castaña se estremeció. Clarke se veía molesta, sus ojos lo gritaban, pero más allá de eso, se notaba triste.

Lexa no quiso pelear más. Entendiendo que no llegaría a ningún lado.

“Sal de aquí, por favor”, le solicitó secamente.

“No puedo creer…”

“No me cambiaré frente a ti”, explicó Lexa.

* * *

Anya y Clarke charlaban en secreto desde la cocina. Parecía que realmente se esforzaron en lo que hubiese planeado esta vez porque hasta Augustus salió a flote entre cuchicheos. Lexa tuvo permiso para permanecer sentada en silencio hasta que diera comienzo su proyecto.

Repentinamente, el timbre de la puerta sonó. Clarke casi se cae por acudir corriendo hasta ahí para abrir y darle paso a quien esperaba del otro lado.

“Hola, pequeña”, apareció un hombre rubio, alto, sus ojos eran una copia exacta del azul que inundaban los de Clarke. Llevaba ropa formal, como si sólo se hubiera deshecho de la parte superior del traje. Su semblante era mucho más vivaracho a pesar de todo, sus orbes brillaban con mayor simpatía que los de su propia hija. Lexa se preguntó cuáles similitudes tendría la rubia con su madre.

“Clarkie”, gritó la segunda voz. Una chica de cabello negro se unió a la escena. Era preciosa, su presencia estaba recargada de energía y, para temor de Lexa, seguramente la contagiaría a quien se dejara. Parecía la clase de chica que Clarke necesitaba realmente.

“Contrólate, O”, imploró Clarke desviando sus ojos hasta Lexa.

La castaña quiso levantarse de su asiento, pero se lo impidieron al momento. Octavia se acercó a ella con total confianza, ondeando su cabello color azabache que armonizaba perfecto con su conjunto de ropa negra, apenas incorporando una chaqueta blanca como accesorio.

“Tú debes ser Lexa. Soy Jake Griffin, padre de la molestia que tienes como amiga”, se presentó con una broma mientras Lexa extendía su mano hacia él en cortesía, no obstante, Jake demostró su efusividad a darle un abrazo corto pero cómodo. “Llámame Jake, por favor”.

“Es un placer, señor Grif… Jake”, se corrigió a sí misma.

“Octavia Blake. Promotora oficial de tu relaci… ouch, de tu amistad con mi mejor amiga”, Clarke le dio un golpe rápido para hacerla callar. “Asesora de regalos y tu fan número 2”, término su presentación Octavia.

Clarke se aclaró la garganta múltiples veces durante el discurso, disculpándose en voz baja en cuanto Lexa le regresó su atención.

“Bien, necesito bajar cosas del auto aún”, informó Jake para llamar a las chicas disponibles.

Lexa observó como entraban y salían, llevando equipo de sonido en cada incursión. Un par de bocinas, un monitor y un micrófono se adueñaron de la sala de estar de la residencia Woods en poco tiempo.

“¿A esto te refieres por concierto?”, preguntó Lexa a Clarke.

“Técnicamente sólo cantaremos un poco en karaoke pero sigue siendo en vivo y muy ruidoso”, explicó Clarke.

Lexa sumó un punto de adoración a Clarke. Recordaba su lista, a pesar de que ya no existía, aún se esforzaba por cumplirla.

“¿Ya terminaron de acomodar?”, Anya apareció repentinamente. “Demonios, estaba dispuesta a ayudar”, dijo como si engañara a alguien.

“¿Sabías de esto?, preguntó Lexa.

“Lo hemos planeado toda la mañana, casi ha sido mi idea”, celebró Anya.

Clarke resopló desde la otra punta de la habitación. Lo único que hizo Anya fue negarle el permiso de llevar a Lexa a cualquier evento cuya multitud fuera superior a diez personas.

“Es difícil sacarte de casa para un concierto real pero, con suerte, encontraremos talento esta noche aquí”, aclaró Clarke.

Por su lado, Jake y Octavia padecían del caos que representaba la instalación del equipo. Cuando los Griffin se hicieron de su karaoke familiar, Raven fue la encargada de hacer la instalación, sólo que ahora la chica se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia y sus aptitudes tecnológicas con ella.

“Al carajo”, profirió Octavia cansada de no entender lo que hacían, marcando a la latina en ese momento para una videollamada.

Anya detectó la voz de la chica prácticamente al escuchar la primera silaba que articuló, acercándose a descubrir más sobre su nueva amiga.

“_Más vale que sea de vida o muerte_”, se quejó Raven al contestar. Se veía despeinada, con un poco de grasa para motor en su cuello y su frente, su playera llevaba una nave espacial en caricatura. Nada que ver con la Raven Reyes que solía arrasar con miradas donde se lo propusiera.

“Probablemente no lo sea, pero lo clasificaría como código rojo”, respondió Octavia.

“_¿Es así de grave?_”

“Clarke no sobreviviría si no hacemos esto”, dramatizó Octavia.

“Soy testigo de ello, _pajarito_”, se añadió Jake a la charla, llamando a Raven por su apodo afectuoso. Había una historia detrás de ello, si bien todos acertaban en que Abby fue la primera a quien el abandono constante de la familia de Rae le derritió el corazón, fue Jake quien tras ser testigo silencioso de la incorporación de la pequeña niña a su familia cada tarde y demasiadas noches, le ofreció un propósito a su mente inquieta. Su primera computadora, incluso el primer robot que Raven construyó, lo hizo en el garaje de los Griffin bajo su tutela.

“_Mis conocimientos siempre han estado a su disposición_”, contestó Raven encantada al ver a su persona favorita- después de la doctora Griffin aparecer en la pantalla. Clarke con dificultad alcanzaba el tercer puesto.

Anya grabó en su memoria a corto plazo el apodo de Raven, dispuesta a usarlo cuándo el contexto diera para ello.

Raven les guio a través de la no tan complicada faena de desenredar cables para explicar cada uno de ellos, su sitio de inserción y origen. Incluso detalló sobre como sobrepasar la potencia predefinida en el sistema, aunque hubo que negarse cuando Anya les explicó que sobrepasar ciertas frecuencias podría fundir el marcapasos en el pecho de su hermana. Nadie se atrevió a refutar esa teoría.

La cara de sorpresa entre Clarke y Raven fue un poema que hablaba de sorpresa y asombro.

Clarke miró a Lexa preocupada, nadie le mencióno sobre tal dispositivo implantado en su pecho. Había tanto que desconocía de ella, su curiosidad era proporcional a sus ganas de diseccionar la existencia absoluta de la castaña.

En cambio, Raven se mostró reacia a dejarse conocer por Anya estando en su modo _mecánico. _Colgando la videollamada casi al momento en que Octavia enfocó su teléfono hacia ella.

“Oh, no. _Pajarito, _no te vas a esconder de mí”, masculló divertida cogiendo su propio móvil para llamarle en ese segundo.

Octavia puso los ojos en blanco, regresando a ayudar a Jake con la configuración en la lista de canciones y el orden de aparición de cada participante. Ni siquiera contempló a Anya para las canciones pues seguía enfrascada en su intento de hacer que la latina le contestara.

“¿Cuál es tu elegida, Comandante?”, preguntó Octavia.

Lexa alzó discretamente ambas cejas, desconociendo el por qué le llamaba por su apodo intrahospitalario. Ignorando que Octavia también pertenecía al club de relaciones formadas casi inconscientemente por Clarke Griffin, es decir, Lincoln fue quien reveló ese detalle y no su amiga.

“No creo que yo pueda…”

“Tonterías, te aseguro que nadie lo hará peor que Clarke”, se burló Octavia de la rubia.

“¡Hey! He escuchado eso”, reclamó Clarke.

“Eso pretendía”, Lexa sonrió con timidez hacia la morena cuando le sacó la lengua a Clarke como adyuvante a su frase. “Vamos, elige una, puede ser de la lista personal de Clarke, la gran mayoría son lentas y fáciles de llevar a cabo”, le ofreció O.

Lexa echó un vistazo rápido, no pretendía ridiculizarse frente a todos y, sin embargo, tampoco quería dejarlos abajo después de esforzarse tanto.

“Ésta”, tocó la pantalla y se agregó a la lista.

“Maravilloso. Ahora sólo falta Clarkie”, anunció Octavia. “Hey, Griffin, ven y elige con cuál melodía nos vas a dejar sordos”, bromeó la chica.

Clarke la miró con profundo descontento mientras daba un par de toques a la pantalla. Octavia y ella miraron al mismo tiempo a Lexa, generando cierta vergüenza a la chica.

“No me sorprendes ya”, se quejó Octavia.

Jake sonreía abiertamente a su hija mientras levantaba un pulgar hacía ella. Nunca desconfió que le encantaría conocer a Lexa, pero no estimó el impacto que tendría sobre Clarke el que su padre lo hubiera hecho.

“¿Cómo te sientes, Lex?”, preguntó Clarke haciéndose de un espacio a su lado en el enorme sofá.

“Dudo de mis capacidades físicas, no obstante, puedo intentarlo, ¿no?” contestó justo lo que Clarke quería averiguar.

La joven aspirante a artista le regaló una sonrisa satisfecha que inundó el pecho de Lexa con dicha.

“Gracias”, susurró.

“No hay nada que agradecer, Lexa”, musitó en respuesta mientras se inclinaba hacia Lexa, casi haciendo contacto con su frente.

“Ustedes dos, ¡Basta!”, gruñó Anya quien insistía en sus llamadas. “Me van a dar diabetes”.

“No hemos ni remotamente hecho nada para que eso pase”, exclamó Clarke.

“Pues deberían hacerlo”, señaló Octavia. “No pueden sólo estar tanteando el terreno si no van a caminar por él”.

Bien. Si las mejillas de Lexa se tiñeron tan rojas como se veían las de Clarke, estarían en serios problemas.

Toda la escena se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Gustus e Indra, el primero fue informado formalmente por Jake un día antes, pero la segunda se mostraba genuinamente sorprendida por la reunión a la que no se supo invitada. Jake Griffin avanzó sin dilatación a presentarse con ellos en persona, Augustus recibió su apretón de manos de buena gana, siendo ese gesto la bienvenida a la amistad solida que formarían como padres de dos adolescentes tan distintas.

Jake agradeció de inmediato la paciencia y disposición de ambos al permitir que Clarke pasara su verano en compañía de Lexa- “… una joven atenta que, sin duda, es una buena influencia para ella”- le expresó para después, depositar en sus manos una botella de vino que podrían degustar durante el pequeño concierto que estaba por comenzar.

Mientras ambos hombres intercambiaban palabras, Anya por fin consiguió que Raven hiciera caso a su insistencia.

“_¿Qué quieres?_”, saludó la chica de mala gana. Su rostro estaba limpio, su cabello arreglado con premura, pero sin parecerlo. Lo único que permaneció fue la playera.

“Nada, _pajarito_”, se burló Anya. “Sólo creo que sería agradable que participaras en este humilde evento”, contestó Anya encogiendo sus hombros.

“_Están por empezar una charla sobre inteligencia artificial y las reglas de bienestar futuras…_”, explicó Raven su bien planeada justificación para no seguir manteniendo aquella plática. “_Al carajo, ¿Es Indra de Polaris?_” preguntó al ver a la mujer de color hablar con su mentor en el fondo de la imagen, “_Ella es, digo, fue la asistente de la autora de la tesis en la cual basé mi proyecto para ser admitida en la universidad_”, exclamó con emoción.

“Aja… Creo que te refieres a mi mamá”, informó Anya.

“_¿Rebecca Pramheda… es decir, Franco es tu mamá?_” preguntó aún más emocionada Raven, “_¿Jake lo sabe?_”.

Ajenos a la euforia de Raven. El resto de los presentes de la casa intentaban motivar a Gustus para que se uniera a ellos, pero el enorme hombre se negó rotundamente a participar, alegando que lo suyo no era precisamente cantar. No hubo poder- ni chantaje- humano que lo convenciera de lo contrario. No quería arruinar el esfuerzo de los Griffin ni aburrir al auditorio tan joven. Pero no evitó ver a la chica ojiazul con apreció antes de sumergirse en la charla con su homólogo parental.

Clarke siempre sospecharía que en ese momento empezaron a planear su boda con Lexa o algo así.

* * *

La primera en pasar fue Octavia. Siempre elegida por sí misma para romper el hielo. Escogió una canción bastante movida, difícil de seguir en cuanto al marcador en el monitor y, aun con el grado de complicación, terminó con un puntaje elevado.

La siguiente en pasar fue Anya. Quien, al contrario de las expectativas en la habitación, consiguió una especie de cántico de la película de la guerra de las Galaxias en la que Chewbacca fue el autor de tan desgarradora interpretación. Nadie dijo nada cuando acabó, pero sí escucharon el vitoreo de Raven a través de la pequeña pantalla del teléfono.

Clarke miró el techo, preguntándose sobre las consecuencias futuras al presentarlas con aquella broma.

“_Te daré puntos por la voz, realmente tienes el tono apropiado para personificar a un ser peludo_”, se burló Raven, “_pero tu presencia en el escenario es monótona, chica_”, terminó su crítica levantando un siete escrito en papel.

Anya aceptó con orgullo su calificación, enfurruñándose en otro sillón para seguir discutiendo con Raven cada presentación. Aunque la latina insistía en preguntar sobre los diarios de su madre, cosa que Anya atajó proponiéndole una cita cuando regresara de su campamento.

Lexa no pudo rememorar haberse sentido tan alegre entre tantas personas nunca antes.

Todo eran risas y bromas hasta que empezó una melodía que Augustus no pudo ignorar por nada. Hacía una década que no escuchaba a los Bay City Rollers, prácticamente desde que Becca ya no estuvo para reproducirla.

Indra sabía que Gustus no podría olvidar la canción con la cual su mujer lo invitó a salir por primera vez. Y el ambiente merecía que el gigante también pasara un buen rato. Así que, con un poco de pena al inicio, se animó a cantar los coros conforme se presentaban. Su mejor amiga le sonrió desde el público y le apoyó con la parte principal, como lo hubiera hecho Rebecca de haber estado entre ellos. A Gustus se le colorearon las mejillas aun detrás de su incipiente barba mientras tomaba el micrófono como si la vida se le fuera en ello y en recordar la letra de la canción. Los viejos amigos bailaron en medio de la sala al ritmo de la música, dos personalidades tan serias y recatadas se dejaron sentir diversión pura y genuina. Por un breve momento se encontró en la secundaria, siendo el chico deportista y callado de la clase, sentado en el estacionamiento cerca de la entrada mientras esperaba el autobús con la boca abierta en su totalidad encontrando inconcebible estar frente a la chica de sus sueños, observando cómo ésta encendía la radio de su auto y le ofrecía una vida a su lado, aunque para fines prácticos, la propuesta inicial fue una cita. Pero si le preguntaban a él, siempre afirmaría que ese día supo dónde y con quien quería estar.

Años después, acabaría usando esa misma canción como preámbulo a su propuesta de matrimonio.

El hombre no dejo de sonreír aun cuando se equivocó casi al finalizar. Su forma de bailar se dio sobre el mismo lugar, no se recorrió ni un centímetro en esos minutos, recuperando su posición erguida apenas con los hombros caídos mínimamente por lo embarazoso que consideraba verse sometido a tanta atención y, sin embargo, fue lo más relajado que sus hijas lo vieron en mucho tiempo.

Al finalizar, hizo un gesto de gratitud a Indra. Jake le dio unas palmadas en la espalda en muestra de compañerismo genuino, ofreciéndole un pañuelo para las lágrimas que se arremolinaban en sus ojos amenazantes pero Gustus se negó, estaba feliz de recordar así a su mujer y no como solía hacerlo día a día. No quería limpiar de su rostro algo como eso. Aunque si amenazó a Jake con su desaparición si lo mencionaba. Indra lo respaldo con tal seriedad, que Jake se preguntó si realmente bromeaban.

Nunca lo averiguaría.

Por su parte, Lexa nunca podría agradecerle a Clarke lo suficiente por hacer esto por ella. Nunca tuvo la alegría de observar a su padre así desde que tenía memoria.

Jake se aventuró después. Cantó un clásico de _Grase_, sólo porque era la única canción que recordaba perfectamente, con la cual mejoró el puntaje compitiendo con Octavia sin esforzarse prácticamente nada. Octavia se quejó de la injusticia. Todos rieron cuando Jake le invitó a enfrentarlo en un duelo y ella se negó, sabiendo que él hombre podría derrotarla públicamente.

Lexa quería preguntar sobre la ausencia de Abby, después de todo, la canción elegida por el señor Griffin era para interpretarla entre dos pero no le pareció adecuado.

“Es tu turno, Lexie”, expuso Anya llevándole el micrófono.

Repentinamente todas las miradas se dirigieron a Lexa. Incluso se estableció un silencio que no servía para motivarla realmente.

“¿Lexa?”, Clarke se incorporó y le tendió la mano para apoyarla. “Eres el acto principal”.

Lexa luchó por no sonrojarse hasta las orejas, esperando que no hablara en serio. Le ayudo a ponerse de pie y colocó el pequeño tanque de oxígeno cerca, después acomodó la base del micrófono a una altura perfecta para ella, antes de abandonarla en el improvisado escenario, le dio un apretón en el brazo para darle confianza que se convirtió en una caricia a través del resto de la extremidad.

Lexa tuvo que sostenerse del soporte para no caerse.

Tragó saliva con dificultad.

“¿Lista?”, preguntó Octavia.

Lexa asintió. Sintió un tenso nudo en el estómago. La melodía empezó poco después. La canción le era familiar, nunca fue su favorita. Sin embargo, pero con significado personal ahora, su voz se añadió a la música conformando _All of me _de John Legend, los primeros versos los cantó con los ojos cerrados, concentrándose en mantener un equilibrio en la forma en la que inhalaba y exhalaba el aire, así sus pulmones no se aliarían a su corazón para traicionarla tras alcanzar la mitad de la canción.

Abrió los ojos con un poco de confianza para encontrarse con la brillante emoción deslumbrándola en el azul de las pupilas de Clarke. Quien parecía disfrutar lo que veía con cierto atisbo de preocupación en su mirada.

“…_But I’m breathing fine_” rio internamente por la ironía. “_You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind_”, cantó dándole un énfasis especial mirando a la chica que irrumpió en su vida sin preguntarle si estaba lista para ello.

Clarke negó divertida sin permitirse perder ni un solo segundo de la interpretación. Deseando con todo su ser levantarse e ir hasta ella, pensando en que si a Lexa le faltaba el aliento, ella quería ser la causa absoluta. No obstante, logro controlar tal impulso en parte por el miedo de verse embargada tan agresivamente por dichas emociones y por qué hacer algo tan arriesgado ponía en peligro su amistad con la joven castaña.

\- “_Cards on the table, we’re both showing hearts. Risking it all, though it’s hard…_”- Sus labios de curvearon sólo para ella. Clarke no creía que hubiera ejemplar en su colección que compitiera ya contra esa última adquisición.

“_Cause all of me, loves all on you…_” suspiró luchando por terminar lo mejor que pudiera.

Al culminar la canción, nadie fue capaz de decir nada, se quedaron en el más profundo de los silencios, apenas roto por las preguntas de Raven que no se enteraba de lo que pasaba porque a Anya se le había caído el teléfono de la mano.

“No pudo haber estado tan mal”, bromeó Lexa apenada, acomodándose el cabello detrás de su oreja con timidez sin lograr enfocar bajo su mirada a nadie en particular. Justo en ese momento no podía mirar a Clarke.

Nadie pudo contestar.

Jake tenía los ojos cristalizados, Augustus e Indra se mantenían incrédulos ante lo visto. Incluso Octavia y Anya no dejaban de mirarse mutuamente sin entender nada.

“Si realmente fuera un concurso, eliminaba a todos por ti”, habló Anya, “… literalmente”.

“No te burles de mí, Annie”, le reprochó Lexa dirigiéndose a su sitio en el sofá sin creer que hablara seriamente.

Clarke fue la última. Eligió aleatoriamente _If I ain’t got you _de Alicia Keys porque, sin mucha modestia, admitió que su voz sonaba de maravilla con esa precisamente. Al contrario de Lexa, nunca cerró los ojos ni los apartó de la castaña.

Tardó, pero en esos minutos que duró, Lexa olvido como se respiraba. Cuando concluyó, Raven calificó su actuación modestamente digna a comparación de la que Lexa había dado, después se mofó de Anya por su pobre criterio al elegir su pieza musical.

Anya se vengó diciendo que si ella tuviera la cara de idiota enamorada probablemente habría obtenido una mejor actuación, incluso si era en otro dialecto espacial. El comentario no pareció ofender a Clarke, más bien le divirtió escuchar lo mala perdedora que era Anya.

“¿Qué te pareció tu primer concierto?”, preguntó Clarke a Lexa.

“Ha sido perfecto”, respondió brevemente.

“Gracias”.

“¿No debería ser yo quien diga eso?”, preguntó Lexa confundida.

“No”, contestó Clarke sonriendo, dejándola para ayudar a recoger el desastre antes de que su padre le recordara que era tarde y su madre los estaría esperando. Cosa que sucedió en el momento en el que la botella y las cervezas acabaron.

No tardaron lo mismo en desmontar el equipo, esta vez guiados por videoconferencia con Raven, dando especificaciones para que lo dejaran en paz hasta que ella regresara y pudiera armarlo con cariño en la residencia Griffin. Las cosas de Clarke fueron lo último que subieron a la camioneta de Jake.

Anya se despidió primero, mientras seguía discutiendo con Raven sobre las variantes en el proyecto científico que le valió su ingreso a la misma universidad que ella. Dato sorpresivo, en primer lugar porque la consideraba en el mismo grado que Clarke y Octavia y segundo porque lo hizo con beca completa bajo la premisa de desarrollar los conceptos emitidos por los pensamientos inconclusos de su propia madre.

Jake y Gustus platicaban emocionados sobre un partido al que podrían acudir en las siguientes semanas. Incluso hablaron sobre ciertos dispositivos que Augustus podría instalar en la casa que serían de lo más útiles a su familia.

Clarke, como última acción de esas veinticuatro horas prometidas, hizo llegar a Lexa a su habitación. Octavia las seguía de cerca, detallando su interacción, como si registrara sus acciones para darle su valoración a la rubia más tarde.

Cuando el momento llegó de despedirse, Clarke le regaló un beso en la mejilla, en la misma ubicación a exactamente tres milímetros de sus labios que casi exploró días atrás. Mismos que cosquillearon deseosos de otra clase de cercanía.

“Descansa, Lexa”, le dijo antes de darse media vuelta y desaparecer tan lento como pudo permitirse.

Perdida en sus sensaciones, Lexa resultó la víctima perfecta para el comentario que le robaría el sueño esa noche y muchas que vendrían.

“Tú no necesitas otro corazón, Comandante. Mi mejor amiga te ha dado ya el suyo”, susurró Octavia a su oído cuando se inclinó para despedirse.


	20. Día 19.

El trato que Clarke hizo con sus padres para que el día anterior fuera posible, fue la sencilla promesa de quedarse en casa. Al principio estaba renuente a cumplir su promesa, no fue hasta que Lexa le informó que iría al hospital para un “breve” y rutinario chequeo programado por el Dr. Titus, que Clarke se resignó al claustro familiar, intranquila con la idea de no ver a la castaña. Hubo algo que no le gustaba, se sentía como cuando llegó por primera vez al hospital, justo antes de conocerla.

Octavia, en su labor de buena amiga y como plan de contención de Jake, le hizo compañía gran parte de la mañana. No dejó de mirar a Clarke con curiosidad, como si estuviera a la expectativa de sus acciones, quizá un poco decepcionada al ver que nada de lo que su mente maquinó se estaba llevando a cabo.

Sin controlarse y como un mal adicto en abstinencia, Clarke buscó a Lexa mandándole algunos mensajes de texto. Como respuesta obtuvo un chiste bastante malo sobre estar esperando por la atención de un hombre, aunque era evidente que Clarke como si fuera realmente hilarante, pese a que cualquier otra persona con un poco más de sentido común lo habría encontrado carente de gracia. Incapaz de evitarlo, Clarke se aventuró a sugerir que podría hacerle compañía.

Lexa no quiso.

Su explicación ante la negativa fue que no quería mantenerla por horas aguardando en una silla mientras la sometían a una serie de pruebas aburridas para ver la evolución funcional de su corazón, las cuales se extenderían hasta que Titus estuviera libre y eso era un poco complicado de saber porque a veces entraba a quirófano. A cambio, le pidió hacer algo productivo.

Clarke lo hizo. O lo intentó.

Su opción fue contactar a Raven. La chica se negaba al contacto entre ellas, molesta aún por haberla usado indiscriminadamente, aunque esperaba que las cosas hubieran cambiado ahora que Anya y ella se llevaban mucho mejor que sólo bien. Naturalmente no atendió ninguna llamada, no después de aquella legendaria intromisión con su sueño a las tres de la mañana pero, tras uno o dos textos, respondió que interrumpía su discusión con Anya sobre el por qué era una pésima idea que la invitara a salir. Lo que llevó a recordar que nunca le dijo que Lexa y su hermana eran hijas de su ídolo científico, agravando su molestia hacia ella.

Al final Clarke se encontró abrumada con su aburrimiento, considerando que lo mejor que podría hacer era volver a la cama, coger el sexto libro que Lexa le prestó con la finalidad de entretenerse en algo. Octavia, que sólo seguía las acciones de su amiga con los ojos – cuando no estaban en la pantalla de su teléfono, concentrada en su charla con cierto enfermero- abrió la boca para decirle una sola cosa.

“Snape es el príncipe mestizo, ¿sabías?”, comentó como si fuera un detalle sin importancia.

“¡Maldita seas, O!”

* * *

“¿Dónde están tus padres?”, preguntó la chica Blake al entrar en la cocina.

Jake solía cocinar temprano cuando estaba en casa, debido al poco tiempo que Abby tenía para cualquier labor doméstica. De hecho, Clarke tenía un repertorio extenso de sitios de comida a domicilio, dado lo poco caseros que eran sus padres, casi se consideraba una enciclopedia en ese aspecto.

“Aparentemente pasándolo bien sin mí”, refunfuñó Clarke, “Papá ha invitado a mi mamá a salir de manera improvisada como compensación por su ausencia ayer”.

“No me sorprende”, comentó Octavia. “Mi mamá adoraría tener un Jake en su vida, pero para mal de ambas, sólo tenemos un Boris”, se quejó.

“Hablando de malos ejemplos de hombres, ¿dónde está Bell?”

“Salió temprano, no suele reportarme a dónde…Hey, ¿a dónde vas?”

La respuesta era obvia y, de no serlo, no debería costarle trabajo imaginarlo.

“Tus padres se llevaron las llaves de tu auto”, señaló Octavia tan rápido como pudo mientras se interponía en el camino de la rubia, “Además… punto número uno prometiste quedarte en casa y, punto número dos, ¿qué no está Lexa en el hospital?”

Clarke suspiró. Tenía razón.

En ese momento preciso el teléfono de Clarke vibró en su bolsillo.

Era un mensaje de Lexa. Lo abrió tan pronto sus dedos se lo permitieron. Era una fotografía suya, detrás de ella se alcanzaban a percibir flores y parte de un lago, estaba acompañada por una frase: Por recomendación del doctor…

“No hagas nada que yo no haría”, suspiró Octavia haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar. “Si lo ves, salúdalo por mí, ¿sí?” Clarke sabía bien a quien se refería.

Clarke asintió distraída. Intentaba reconocer el sitio, le parecía extremadamente familiar. Parecía el parque local donde su profesora de arte les solía llevar a plasmar la diversidad de la flora natural en la periferia de un pequeño lago natural.

No hubo cerrado siquiera la puerta cuando regresó al plan original de sus días. La falta de vehículo no sería un problema, tomando la bicicleta que se encontraba en la acera, justo frente a su garaje, sabiendo que Octavia no se molestaría por el préstamo inconsciente.

No era una oportunidad que desperdiciaría, sabría el destino si tendría otra.

Clarke pedaleó algunos minutos hasta que visualizó una de las entradas abiertas del parque forestal, probablemente encontrar a Lexa sería un problema dado la extensión del sitio, empero, recordaba haber visto las flores en su fotografía cientos de veces en los meses anteriores. Incapaz de seguir sobre la bicicleta, bajó de ella, dando algunos pasos indecisos por uno de los senderos pavimentados donde algunas personas trotaban y muchos otros, como ella, paseaban su mascota o se acompañaban de un vehículo con un par de ruedas. El lugar era idílico por su naturaleza, literalmente, a comunidad se esmeraba en mantener el parque limpio y hermoso, arboles por doquier, algunos arbustos repletos con flores de colores llamativos por doquier pero lo más agradable a vista de Clarke eran las grandes extensiones de césped cuidadosamente cortado. Si lo pensaba bien, probablemente fue una idea torpe haberse trasladado hasta ahí con una pequeña y casi inútil pista, pero una parte de Clarke no quería sólo seguir en casa pensando en lo que Lexa estaría haciendo.

De clichés se escribían historias románticas y Clarke sólo estaba redactando la suya siguiendo los básicos.

Sacó su teléfono para echar un vistazo a la foto que Lexa le envió minutos antes. Entonces, de la nada y como si fuera un regalo, apareció la notificación en su pantalla.

**[Raven Reyes – 16:07]** Nunca digas que no hago nada por ti (Adjunto)

Le envió la ubicación en tiempo real de Anya, por ende, de Lexa.

**[Clarke Griffin – 16:07]** Creo que te amo.

**[Raven Reyes – 16:08]** Sí, más te vale que un poco más que a ella, ¡eh!

**[Raven Reyes – 16:08]** No veo que te muevas, ¿qué esperas?

El segundo mensaje sacó de su ensimismamiento cargado de gratitud a la rubia. Sabía que Raven era un genio mecánico e informático, pero esto sin duda rebasaba sus expectativas.

Estaba relativamente cerca, lo suficiente como para ir caminando en lugar de volverse a montar en bicicleta. Le parecía curioso que eligieran salir a un sitio tan tranquilo después de visitar a su no tan sosegado médico de cabecera, aunque era una forma agradable de pasar la tarde, algo le hacía sospechar que a Lexa le fascinaban las flores, aunque no lo admitía abiertamente, y le llevaron al único lugar donde estaría rodeada de ellas. Le parecía una idea estupenda, más allá del quieto barullo de los visitantes, era sumamente agradable escuchar el canto de los pájaros en la copa de algunos árboles o el crujir de hojas secas del paso de las personas.

Estando a unos pocos pasos del punto que marcaba el mapa se le ocurrió una idea torpe pero por un segundo le pareció adecuado, sin mucho preámbulo, buscó su número y le llamó.

“_Klark_”, contestó al primer tono.

“¿Qué tal Lexa?”, no pudo evitar sonreír sólo escuchando su voz.

“Si no te conociera, diría que me extrañas”, sonaba muy segura. Clarke incluso se atrevió a imaginar que no tenía las fastidiosas puntillas sobre su piel, como si fuera una chica hablando con otra un poco obsesionada con ella. Vamos, lo normal.

“Si en realidad me conocieras, sabrías que lo hago”, confesó. “¿Qué tal tu tarde en el parque?”, preguntó para desviar un poco la seriedad de su afirmación.

Lexa tosió un poco. La voz de Indra saltó en el fondo, seguramente asegurándose de que estuviera bien.

“De maravilla, _Klark_. Papá nos sorprendió al salir del hospital y nos ha traído a este maravilloso sitio”, le contó con tanta emoción como la agitación en sus palabras le permitían.

Clarke siguió caminando guiándose por el regalo de Raven, usando pistas que Lexa le regalaba en su charla también. Sintió todo su cuerpo calentarse cuando divisó la silueta de Lexa en una de las bancas al final de uno de los senderos. Tenía su mano cubriendo la mitad de su rostro por sostener el teléfono sobre su oreja, llevaba su beanie de Ravenclaw y, a pesar de ser verano, un abrigo largo y delgado como protección extra. Su cabello castaño caía libre sobre sus hombros. Portaba una sonrisa atrapada sobre sus labios en continuo movimiento.

“Temo que tengo que irme, Lex. He visto a alguien que no puedo dejar escapar”, se despidió abruptamente.

“Oh, está bien”, alcanzó a escuchar su sorprendida respuesta antes que Clarke cortara la llamada.

Lexa guardó su teléfono en el primer bolsillo que le fue posible, su sonrisa desapareció dejando un amago triste en su lugar, ni Indra ni Anya repararon en el cambio. Por su parte, Gustus estaba a su lado, sirviéndole de respaldo a su hija menor, quien se acurrucó sobre su pecho y permitió que el enorme hombre le rodeara con su brazo. Le susurró algo al oído haciéndola reír un poco.

Clarke quiso mucho más a su futuro suegro con cada sonrisa que le ayudaba a robarle a Lexa. Se preguntó si realmente sería buena idea interrumpir su pequeña salida familiar. Mientras debatía ventajas y desventajas de hacerlo, se percató que era la primera vez que se encontraban fuera de un ambiente controlado, las posibilidades eran infinitas para hacer tanto ahora.

La respuesta a su dilema interno se respondió de inmediato.

“Buenas tardes”, saludó Clarke llegando por un costado. “¿Les importa si me uno?”

Tres pares de ojos la miraron asombrados por su inesperada presencia. Anya se limitó a escribir un mensaje en su teléfono, seguramente informando a Raven que por fin se atrevió a aparecer en escena.

“Depende, ¿Vas a cantar?”, preguntó Anya para romper el hielo, sin levantar la mirada de la pantalla.

Clarke negó con la cabeza, portando media sonrisa dado que no podía contestar como le hubiera gustado. Pensó en varios escenarios, desde sentarse en el césped al lado de Lexa y observarla admirar los derredores con ese bonito brillo que cargaba su mirada ahora. Sería una manera de invertir los pocos minutos que podría tener esa tarde o bien podría…

“No… Tengo una mejor idea”, contestó Clarke estudiando brevemente el escenario, para después tomar ambas manos de Lexa, ayudándole a levantarse bajo la inquisitiva mirada de su padre e Indra. Gustus imitó a Clarke al momento pero Lexa se negó a obtener más apoyo, en parte porque no quería sentirse débil frente a la chica y también porque significaría dejar ir una de las manos de Clarke. Indra entrecerró sus ojos, inconforme con la conducta de Augustus, Anya a su lado quería pedirle a Clarke que ese día no hicieran nada, quería decirle que Lexa necesitaba ser tratada como si su fragilidad hubiera aumentado, como si realmente estuvieran envueltos en un reloj de arena donde cada latido les robaba a Lexa, sin embargo, las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en su boca levemente abierta mientras observaba lo que fuera que le viniera a la mente a la chica recién llegada.

Clarke admitió que no planeó nada, pero siempre tomaba las oportunidades conforme se presentaban ante ella. Y el concepto estaba en su lista: Correr. Más nunca especifico si quería hacerlo con sus propios pies, así que el vació legal en la redacción era un beneficio en el proceder de la rubia.

“Ven”, la tomó de la mano e hizo que la siguiera. Adoraba la suavidad en sus manos, sólo ella y quien escuchara sus pensamientos sabrían que, si dependiera de sus deseos, ataría sus manos a las suyas, para deleitarse de su tacto todo el tiempo. Pero por ahora, debía conformarse con esos instantes.

Indra y Gustus miraban como Clarke acercaba a Lexa a la bicicleta con nula idea de la tontería que quería realizar. Ambas perdidas en la mirada de la otra, sonriéndose como si el misterio y la sorpresa alimentaran sus segundos juntas.

Clarke soltó una de sus manos y se giró para quedar frente a la castaña.

“Hoy vamos a correr”, le informó sencillamente. Lexa no le entendió del todo dado que la miró como si estuviera loca y, en efecto, Clarke lo estaba… pero por ella.

Acercó ambas manos a su cara, procurando rozar levemente sus mejillas, notando el inmediato sonrojo mientras acunaba su rostro, la sorpresa aumentó cuando le retiró la cánula nasal y las dejó cuidadosamente sobre el pequeño tanque portátil a su lado, “…sin oxígeno”.

De reojo vio como recorría un espasmo general de preocupación en la familia de Lexa, Indra casi corría a su lado para evitar que hiciera aquello, catalogado como una locura innecesaria. Lexa no podía estar justo ahora sin ese apoyo, era peligroso y egoísta. Casi arrepentida por tener esa idea, Clarke observó como Gustus colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga para calmarla, al tiempo que asentía hacia ella, confiándole a su pequeña, consciente de lo que tenía en mente. Clarke le agradeció internamente por dejarle hacerlo, pero el convencimiento en realidad vino de la sonrisa curiosa de Lexa sobre sus labios que no perdían aún su tono rosado.

Clarke subió a la bicicleta y extendió la mano para ayudar a Lexa a pararse en los estribos posteriores, esperando que pudiera hacer aquello lo suficiente como para cumplir con el propósito.

“¿Lista?”, preguntó asegurándose de que la chica estuviera lo más segura posible en esa posición.

“Supongo que sí”, suspiró Lexa. 

Clarke tomó el sendero que rodeaba el lago en su perímetro, al inicio lento para que Lexa se sintiera cómoda con el movimiento. Sentía como aferraba sus manos a sus hombros, fue cuando incrementó un poco la velocidad y, podría jurarlo, sintió un poco de su libertad cuando alzó uno de sus brazos una vez que el viento levantó su hermoso cabello. En ese momento, echando un vistazo por el diminuto espejo retrovisor, la observó llena de plenitud, con sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando el presente con el que tanto peleaba en días pasados.

El corazón de Clarke era el que fallaba ahora, por ella, por Lexa.

El pecho de Clarke se hinchó de júbilo pensando no sólo en que había provocado algo como eso y, mejor todavía, estuvo ahí para presenciarlo. Ya no le molestaba mostrarse agradecida por haber enfermado en tiempo paralelo en el que Lexa regresó al hospital. Agradecía el golpe en su cara y la cicatriz que quedaría por siempre en su ceja para recordárselo.

“Listo, Comandante”, se detuvo suavemente cerca de su punto de inicio, un viaje de poco menos de tres minutos por el bien de la chica castaña, incapaz de alargarlo más, por mucho que ambas quisieran.

Le ayudó a bajarse, percatándose de inmediato que Lexa estaba agitada, incluso sus labios discretamente iban tomando un tono azulado, su piel estaba pálida y fría pero no le importó demasiado cuando se arrojó a sus brazos y la presionó con fuerza que Clarke no sabía de donde sacaba.

“Gracias, _Klark_”, susurró no pudiendo esforzarse en hablar normal.

“No, Lexa, soy yo la que está agradecida”, contestó a su vez Clarke oculta en el cabello de Lexa, apresándola en su mismo abrazo.

Lexa se despegó algunos centímetros de Clarke, lo suficiente como para que ambas pudieran ver sus labios y percibir que su respiración estaba tan entrecortada como la de la otra.

Se dice que no existen momentos perfectos ni adecuados para robar un beso, pero aquel segundo lo fue para Clarke.

Lamentablemente no lo aprovechó…

“Heda, ¿estás bien?”, Indra llegó apresurada, instalando en un santiamén las puntillas nasales a su protegida, obligándola a apartarse de Clarke para ser víctima de sus cuidados. “Tienes los labios cianóticos, Heda”, sonaba molesta, revisaba sus manos también en búsqueda de señales similares. “Espero que lo hayas disfrutado porque no lo volverás a hacer”.

“Supongo que tienes razón”, contestó Lexa con una sonrisa triste.

Clarke no quería entender esa sonrisa, pero lo hacía y le dolía. Ese punto era uno de los pocos que Lexa tuvo la certeza de haberlos hecho antes de que su corazón diera señales de estar enfermo, retomarlos al menos una vez más, para ella se convertía en la última ocasión.

“¿Estás bien, hija?”, preguntó su padre rodeándola con un abrazo cuya misión era reconfortarla, sabiendo cuán crueles estaban siendo sus pensamientos en ese momento. Rodeada por ese inmenso hombre, Lexa se veía muy pequeña, cansada y débil, mucho más de lo usual. Lexa se negó a ser cargada por él, aunque si se permitió recargar su peso por si sus piernas le fallaban.

Clarke se sintió extremadamente culpable.

“No hagas eso”, la voz de Anya la acompañó repentinamente con un susurro. “No la mires con pena, aunque sea culpa lo que sientas. No lo hagas”, le pidió. “Sonríe”, eso último fue una orden.

Clarke le hizo caso, sonrió con los labios, aunque sus ojos mostraran su desasosiego.

“Nos volveremos a ver”, le prometió Lexa susurrando, levantando su mano hacia ella.

“Cuenta con ello”, respondió Clarke sin menguar su sonrisa, “Sólo di mi nombre y ahí estaré”, prometió.

Indra la miró con una mezcla de reproche y angustia. El padre de las chicas, en cambio, articuló un discreto gracias por todo silencioso y se dio media vuelta para llevarla a la banca más cercana, mientras Anya se ofrecía a ir al auto por la silla de ruedas.

“Quizá necesite descansar un par de días antes de la siguiente… locura”, expresó. Clarke supo que lo que verdaderamente quería decir era estupidez, pero no contestó. “No le quitaré a Heda los pocos motivos que tiene para sonreír pero, por favor, ahórrate las imprudencias”.

Clarke siguió guardando silencio. Indra ya no añadió más tampoco, se limitó a unirse a Lexa, sacando un par de artículos médicos para valorar si volvían a casa o la llevaban a urgencias para evitar secuelas. A pesar de verse fatigada, Lexa parecía haber recobrado el color de sus mejillas en esos minutos respirando lenta y adecuadamente.

Había una única cosa que Clarke anhelaba para Lexa, mucho más que su felicidad, lo que deseaba era que estuviera bien.

Infortunadamente, su chequeo de rutina del día en el hospital parecía haber dado la noticia contraria.

La chica puso su reserva de energía en seguir sonriendo a Clarke pero lo cierto es que necesitaba descansar, como bien demostró al caer rendida ante el sueño tan pronto estuvo resguardada en el asiento trasero de la camioneta de Gustus. Indra le permitió recostarse en su regazo, acariciando su cabello con una ternura que nadie habría creído de ella conociéndola lejos de Lexa. No se permitió mirar a Clarke de nuevo.

Anya se despidió de ellos cerrando la puerta del imponente vehículo. Comentando que se encargaría de entregar a la chica Griffin en casa a salvo. Su padre asintió en silencio, advirtiéndole con la mirada algún reglamento tácito entre ellos.

Se permitieron observar cómo se perdían entre el tráfico de las calles cercanas. A pesar de que el señor Woods le ofreció acercarla a casa, Clarke necesitaba acomodar sus ideas y escuchar los bufidos resentidos de Indra no se lo dejarían fácil.

“Camina conmigo, Clarke”, la invitó Anya sin darle mayores explicaciones.

Clarke no podía evitar sentirse terrible por haber ocasionado que Lexa tuviera una recaída parcial.

“Deja de poner esa cara”, le ordenó de nuevo Anya, deteniéndose para presionar un poco sus ojos y ocultar su exasperación y cansancio propio.

“No puedo, Lexa, ella…”

“¿Ella qué?” le preguntó con el mismo tono exasperado. “¿Sabes qué hizo mi pequeña hermana toda la mañana?”, claramente era una pregunta retórica. “Estuvo exigiéndose a sí misma para salir bien en sus exámenes clínicos”, le informó Anya. “¿Sabes por qué hizo algo como eso?”

Clarke negó de inmediato.

“Por qué, por primera vez, no le era indiferente el resultado”, dijo Anya como si aquello fuera un dato vital. “Y lamentablemente no fue así”, exclamó secamente Anya sin detenerse en su marcha. “Titus nos ofreció dos caminos: una cirugía radical que podría ayudarle a vivir lo suficiente para recibir un trasplante- que podría matarla en el proceso- o manejo paliativo…”

No hubo respuesta ni continuación. Clarke sabía a qué se referían con ese término, y no le encantaba el significado, no cuando lo debía asociar a Lexa.

“Papá decidió llevarla al parque porque Lincoln sugirió que sería bueno para ella extender los horizontes a los que está acostumbrada. Indra y él no han parado de discutir desde que salieron del consultorio”, gruñó Anya molesta, incapaz de expresar su preocupación principal. “Cuando Raven preguntó sobre mi ubicación, no dudé en dársela porque sabía que era para ti, Lexa de cierta manera necesitaba que aparecieras para que el día no le resultara tan nefasto”.

“¿Te alegró qué yo apareciera?”, preguntó Clarke casi conmovida, tomándolo como distracción de toda la información que abruptamente le estaba llegando sobre el estado de Lexa.

“¿Alegrarme? ¡Lo deseaba! Alexandra solo miraba al infinito, incapaz de responder con algo que no fueran monosílabos desde que Titus nos dijo lo que ya sabíamos… Y, tan pronto le respondiste un mensaje, su sonrisa se dibujó… cuando le llamaste, recobró un poco de color”, gruñó Anya por lo bajo. “No me tranquiliza que alguien como tú tenga ese efecto en ella, Griffin. Todo lo contrario, me asusta irme de aquí y que seas tú la única persona que le da algo de sentido a sus días…” hizo su caminata más lenta, casi consciente de la cercanía a la residencia de la chica menor. “Así que no te sientas culpable, Lexa es frágil pero no débil, no la empieces a ver como todos lo hacemos, ¿sí?”

“No puedo prometerlo”, contestó Clarke.

“Tengo la certeza de que lo harás”, comentó Anya con cierta confianza. “Mi ingenua hermana cree en ti, así que debo hacerlo yo también”, expresó, “Descansa chica Griffin y, sólo por el bien de los frágiles nervios de mi padre, no vuelvas a hacer algo como lo de hoy sin advertirle al pobre hombre”, bromeó.

***


	21. Día 20.

“Dios, Alexandra, ocúltalo un poco, ¿quieres?”, renegó Anya.

Lexa arrugó el entrecejo confundida, mirándola interrogante al no entender de lo que hablaba. Anya puso los ojos en blanco por lo obvio que era, aunque su hermana parecía perdérselo.

Al no obtener respuesta, Lexa regresó a su actividad previa, escribir. Recuperó del olvido su viejo cuaderno y se encontraba con la motivación necesaria para redactar los últimos días, empezando por el maratón de documentales, la sesión de karaoke y el último encuentro.

No quiso mencionar la actualización sobre su corazón. No era necesario arruinar la emoción en las últimas páginas. Sin embargo, no por no pensar en ello, no estaba ocurriendo… Titus hizo acudir a su padre para notificarle personalmente su condición.

Algo así siempre era grave en su experiencia.

Su corazón presentaba mayor dilatación y, por ende, mayor crecimiento, tanto que sus paredes estaban tan delgadas que el dispositivo que las estimulaba para alentar sus latidos estaba a milímetros de volverse inútil ante las dimensiones del órgano. Era una bomba de tiempo en el precario borde de darles un mal rato. Podría ser algo pequeño como el derrame sufrido en su última hospitalización o incluso podría detenerse súbitamente, tal cual sucedió con el de su madre.

Por primera vez Indra lloró en una de sus valoraciones, cansada de contenerse ante su propia incapacidad de arreglarla como no lo hizo con su mejor amiga. Anya tragó saliva pesadamente, entendiendo amargamente y, a su vez, tan cansada y vacía como para imitar a su mentora; aún se refugiaba en la idea del trasplante que estaba tardando demasiado en llegar. Augustus, incapaz de nada, la abrazó, estrujándola como si creyera que entre mayor presión ejercía, las piezas enfermas en su pecho se unirían entre ellas o, tal vez, porque sentía que la vida de su hija menor se le estaba escapando entre los dedos de sus manos.

Todos sucumbieron ante el silencio pero Lexa, inconforme con su resignación pasada, no perdió la oportunidad de ahondar un poco más.

Le era imposible pensar en el tiempo que podría pasar aún con Clarke, extendiendo su existencia sólo un poco más. Realmente no era tan ambicioso desear algo tan pequeño como eso, ¿no? _Tiempo_, unos días más para conocerla tanto como le fuera posible, para diseccionar sus acciones, gustos y pasiones. Ya no quería viajar, ver nevar en pleno verano, mirar atardeceres que no ofreciera su propia ciudad. Sólo quería pasar días pretendiendo que podría sólo ser alguien lo suficientemente buena para llenar las expectativas de Clarke.

“Ahí está de nuevo. Disimúlalo un poco, Lexie. Comienzas a darme envidia”, se quejó Anya.

“¿De qué hablas?”

“De tu mirada perdida, tu sonrisa de idiota y tus suspiros nostálgicos. Ya, lo entiendo, estás pensando en la chica Griffin. No hace falta que me lo restriegues en la cara”, refunfuñó Anya.

“¿Te has peleado con Raven?”, preguntó Lexa no queriendo la cosa, pero dispuesta a todo para desviar la atención de ese tema.

“No…”, Anya alzó una de sus cejas. “Un poco, no habla de otra cosa que no sea la cita que no le he propuesto… pero no estamos hablando de Raven, sino de su mejor amiga, una chica rubia, algo imprudente de la que estás enamorada y no lo quieres admitir…”

“No sé de qué hablas”, respondió Lexa con tono solemne. “_Klark_ es sólo mi am…”

“Por supuesto que no, Clarke podrá ser amiga mía, pero tuya nunca lo fue”, la interrumpió Anya.

“Creí que te caía mal”, observó Lexa, no dándose por vencida en desviar el tema.

“Lo hacía, pero entonces mi hermana menor se enamoró de ella y, Lexie, no puedo ir contra los designios del destino”, confesó pretendiendo decoró. “Confieso que la idea de que estén juntas me encanta. Incluso Lincoln y yo hemos empezado a pelear sobre el puesto de padrino… Rae ha dicho que Clarke le debe el puesto de dama de honor principal, tendremos que discutirlo civilizadamente cuando llegue su momento”, expresó con un tono que era más advertencia aunque nunca llegaron a discutirlo.

“Que no estoy enamorada de ella”, exclamó Lexa atajando el ridículo discurso.

“Lexie, estás perdiendo el punto aquí, ¿Lincoln o yo?”, preguntó divertida.

“¡Anya!”, le gritó aun sabiendo que era una terrible idea. Arrepentida al instante por usar indebidamente el oxígeno que difícilmente obtenía su cuerpo ahora. Anya la miró con preocupación genuina. “Ni siquiera sé si viviré lo suficiente para descubrir si vale la pena sentir lo que siento, ¿sabes?”, jadeó.

“Lexa…”

“No, Annie, basta. Por favor”, le suplicó.

“Has confesado que estás enamorada”, se jactó Anya tras unos segundos en los que Lexa se controló.

Lexa le permitió disfrutar de aquello, consciente de que no podría obtener seriedad de su hermana mayor justo ahora. Anya siempre se preocupaba, era su estado natural estando cerca de ella, pero siempre que observaba el mínimo atisbo de estrés en ella, no existía nada en el universo que no hiciera para apartar a Lexa de su personalidad gris y pesimista. Ese siempre fue su papel hasta que Clarke Griffin entró en escena.

“No. No lo he dicho”, suspiró Lexa dándose por vencida.

“Préstame tu diario y lo confirmaré de una vez”, le retó.

Lexa no tenía fuerza para pelear con ella cuando le arrebató el cuaderno de las manos. Quiso estirarse por él, pero una punzada aguda atravesó su pecho, indicándole que sería una pésima idea seguirle el juego y esforzarse más de lo que podía. Así que sólo aguardó a que leyera lo que quería, confiando en que al menos sería prudente al no recitar en voz alta ninguno de sus pensamientos recién plasmados.

Anya se tomó un minuto completo para leer lo posible mientras Lexa la sujetaba de la blusa, incapaz de otra cosa. Repentinamente sólo se quedó en calma, encontrando sus ojos con una mirada embargada de una emoción que la castaña no supo diferenciar.

“Deberías decirle, Lexa”, comentó con la voz discretamente afectada.

Lexa aprovechó que bajó la guardia para coger el cuaderno y resguardarlo bajo su almohada, terminando exhausta por tal acción.

“No”.

“Ella te corresponde, no seas absurda”, le regañó. “¿Por qué no aprovechar verdaderamente el tiempo?”

“No lo puedes saber a ciencia cierta”, objetó Lexa.

“Estarás ciega. No ha pasado un día sin estar a tu lado, se ha dejado el trasero en cumplir tus caprichos expresos e implícitos, no fue al seminario de arte que llevaba esperando desde que entró al colegio, vio documentales mortalmente aburridos de criaturas babosas y escurridizas… ¡leyó Harry Potter por ti!”, enumeró Anya. “Y más cosas que Raven me comentó y afortunadamente para ti, no recuerdo ahora…”

“Basta, Anya. Por favor”, volvió a pedir. “Ella no se merece…”

“¿No se merece qué exactamente? Porque tienes razón, no te merece pero, Lexie, se está esforzando todo el tiempo”, porfió Anya. “¿Por qué te niegas a ti misma la oportunidad?”, le preguntó afligida.

De repente se escuchó algo en el rellano de la puerta, como si alguien estuviera en el pasillo. Segundos más tarde un breve suspiro que, de haber esperado un poco más, habrían notado que se convirtió en un sollozo ahogado.

Lexa casi rogó internamente para que Anya dejara el tema por la paz.

“No te quieres morir sin haber perdido la cabeza por amor, Lexie”, musitó Anya.

“Precisamente ese es el problema, Annie”.

“Sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo”, dijo Anya echando un vistazo a la puerta, sabiendo bien que la sombra enorme en el pasillo era su padre.

“Lo dices sólo porque sabes que me estoy muriendo”, intento bromear.

“Serás idiota”, reclamó Anya limpiando su cara por si alguna lágrima escapista había dejado huellas.

Después obligó a Lexa a abrirle paso en la cama para poder recostarse para cumplir con su tradicional rutina de ver una película aleatoriamente elegida por ella. Le abrazó como solía hacerlo cuando deseaba reconfortarla, sobre todo en esas situaciones donde no existían palabras apropiadas.

Anya no fue testigo de la última discusión de su padre e Indra la noche anterior, incluso bajo el sopor y el cansancio extremo, Lexa no pudo evitar escuchar la confrontación de ideas entre ellos. No bien la instalaron en su habitación, estabilizando su situación, partieron al pasillo donde Indra no esperó mucho para expresar su disgusto ante la estupidez que Clarke la hizo cometer, mientras Augustus intentaba calmarla.

“¡Has escuchado a su doctor, Gus!”, vociferó, “¡Has estado ahí!”

“Lo sé muy bien, fue sumamente claro”, espetó seriamente el hombre, su voz era aún más profunda cuando usaba su tono conciliador. “Pero debes entender cómo se siente Lexa”.

“Me importa más que esté viva y no lo logrará si comete tonterías como esa antes de presentarse la oportunidad de su trasplante”, bramó Indra conteniendo su volumen, pero no sus emociones.

“¿Y si no llega?”, preguntó Gustus con la misma solemnidad. El silencio no fue roto por varios segundos. “Si Lexa aún lucha por esa oportunidad es porque quizá encontró un motivo… Cometiendo estas locuras-como tú les llamas- la he visto más feliz y viva que en todos estos años en tratamiento; sonríe más, bromea horrible, pero lo intenta y esa chica, ella se ríe. Si Alexandra necesita quien la impulse, creo que es Clarke quien lo hace, no nosotros…”

“Pero Titus ha dicho…”

“Titus le dijo exactamente lo mismo a Becca pero mi mujer, a diferencia de nuestra pequeña, no se limitó a sobrevivir. Sacó partido a cada uno de sus días y yo, consciente de los riesgos, no hice nada para evitarlo”, acusó Gustus.

“Y la perdiste sin esperarlo precisamente por ello”, dijo Indra ácidamente.

“No. Ella siempre dijo que prefería morir viviendo antes de lo contrario… Titus ha restado puntos a un porcentaje que no ha sido alentador desde hace años, ese número no habla de la voluntad de mi hija”, acotó Gustus.

“Prometí a Becca velar por sus hijas, siempre he estado ahí para Alexandra aun a costa de dejar a Gaia a merced de su propia autonomía. No me pidas que todo este tiempo lo deje irse por el drenaje sólo para satisfacer caprichos juveniles”, discutió Indra.

No hubo más palabras en esa charla y, si las hubo, Lexa no fue capaz de escucharlas. Siempre consideró a Indra como su segunda madre, apreciaba cada gesto y sacrificio para ayudarle a cuidar de su salud, sobre todo por el constante ausentismo de su padre cuando las cosas se ponían mal pero no podía evitar agradecerle a Augustus comprender y apoyar sus silentes deseos.

* * *

Como dictaba la costumbre, cuando Lexa despertó Anya continuaba en la habitación, sólo que esta vez le acomodó su peluche de calamar y la cobijo con su frazada favorita, mientras ella sonreía ante su teléfono. Algo que Lexa adoraba de su hermana mayor era que, si prometía pasar un día con ella, eso era todo lo que hacía. Ni siquiera su ajetreada vida social- cuando la tenía- podían evitar que cumpliera con ello.

“¿Tienes hambre, Lexa?”, preguntó al momento que percibió la mirada de la castaña sobre ella. “Porque la pizza llegó hace minutos y la repartidora no quiere irse sin verte antes”.

“¿A qué te refieres?”

“A qué, por pizza gratis, consideraría seriamente ligármela, pero parece tener una fuerte inclinación por ti… entonces, tienes hambre, ¿o no?”

“Sigo sin entender”, insistió Lexa.

Anya dejó escapar un suspiro resignado antes de guardar su teléfono en uno de los bolsillos de sus jeans cortos, acto seguido desconectó sus puntillas nasales del concentrador de oxígeno y las conectó al pequeño tanque portátil, sacándola de la cama sin misericordia alguna ante el más genuino asombro de Lexa.

“Anda, Lexie. No tenemos todo el día”, gruñó levemente. Le entregó el tanque en sus manos y la convenció silenciosamente- una mirada severa bastó- para que la castaña accediera a ser llevada cargada por su hermana en su espalda.

Años pasaron desde que Anya hizo algo como aquello. Tantos que Lexa olvidó el motivo, sin embargo, uno de sus recuerdos de su niñez al lado de alguien con actitud tan dominante como su hermana era precisamente ese. Anya la llevó con cuidado hasta la planta inferior donde el aroma a pizza recién horneada atacó agradablemente el sentido del olfato de Lexa.

“Hey, ¿cómo está mi víctima de Morfeo favorita?”, saludó Clarke recorriendo el pequeño tramo entre el corredor y el último peldaño de la escalera, donde Lexa solicitó a Anya que le permitiera regresar a tierra firme.

“He cumplido mi parte, Griffin”, interrumpió Anya antes de permitir que las dos adolescentes iniciaran su coqueteo infantil y excesivamente lento.

Clarke asintió, sacando un sobre de su chaqueta, entregándoselo ceremoniosamente a Anya.

“Sólo no le digas de dónde lo has obtenido, ¿sí?”, pidió Clarke sin soltar el sobre.

“No lo sabrá nunca”, anunció Anya mirando el contenido tan pronto Clarke cedió.

Interrogante, Lexa volteó a ver a la chica de ojos color celeste, quien sólo encogió sus hombros ante la evidente pregunta.

“Me casaría con ella, Lexie. Pero tienes suerte de que su amiga sea mejor partido”, bromeó Anya mientras observaba aun el material plasmado en aquella hoja, “además, no me gustan las rubias. Parecen más tu estilo…”, remató.

Clarke se atragantó con su propia saliva al escuchar eso. Mientras Lexa la miraba con furia asesina.

“_Tel em_”, articuló Anya en voz baja al sentir el furor en los ojos de la menor.

Lexa negó con la cabeza.

“_Bushhada_”, respondió con cierta indignación.

Lexa puso los ojos en blanco.

“Traducción aquí”, pidió Clarke un poco perdida.

“Anya admitió que es idiota”, contestó Lexa, dejando el tanque portátil en el piso para poder encontrarse con el origen del aroma que le estaba haciendo agua a la boca.

“Y, aun así, considero que soy la hija inteligente”, se burló Anya dando media vuelta para perderse camino a la cocina.

“¿Qué ha sido todo eso?”, preguntó Clarke aun sin enterarse de mucho.

“Es trigedasleng”, respondió Lexa. “Anya se inscribió a la clase de lenguas muertas al ver un cartel en el colegio, pensando que era una banda alternativa o algo así… al final tuve que ayudarle a estudiar para aprobar la materia, sólo aprendió los improperios”, dijo Lexa esperando que la chica no quisiera ahondar en el contexto de la breve charla.

Por algunos segundos Clarke no emitió palabra alguna, era como si quisiera cuadrar los pensamientos en su mente.

“Siempre es maravilloso descubrir algo nuevo”-sobre ti-, admitió Clarke. “¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer?”, le cuestionó retóricamente.

_‘Admitir mis sentimientos por ti…’_

“Tengo una lista aun no acabada de cosas que no…”

“Como no la he visto. No existe”, le sonrió Clarke obligándola a callar para que no arruinara el momento.

Otro silencio. Aunque no de cualquier clase. Era del tipo de silencio que parecía cómplice de dos personas que gritan con sus pequeños ademanes y gestos cuanto querían decirle a la otra; tan cómodo y sutil como las palabras que no se animaban a decir. Clarke se perdía a sí misma mirando a la chica frente a ella, con un pijama un par de tallas más grande de la suya que, a pesar de ser alta, parecía diminuta con ese atuendo. Le gustaba detallar las pecas sobre la piel de Lexa, estimando que la cantidad sería un número par, sabiendo que si sostenía su mirada lo suficiente se sonrojaría lo necesario para que aparecieran algunas que pasaban desapercibidas en sus mejillas. A su vez, Lexa adoraba observar con calma a Clarke, no hubo ocasión que no encontrara un detalle nuevo que le ayudaban a imaginar características en ella que sólo incrementaban su fascinación, como cuando descubrió que en la piel de Clarke siempre aparecían manchas nuevas de pintura e incluso se retó a sí misma a hallarles forma, imaginando lo que podría haber creado usando la gama de colores del día. No obstante, su hallazgo favorito fue la media sonrisa de la chica cuando eran sus ojos los que realmente completaban el gesto. Como ahora, que sólo sonreía con solo verla. Por su mente pasaban miles de motivos por los cuales la rubia podría estar tan alegre, pero todos y cada uno estaban equivocados al querer desvincular la dicha de Clarke con su mera presencia.

Clarke fue la primera en salir del bonito ensimismamiento en las que ambas se habían sumergido. Cerrando la distancia entre ambas para darle un beso en la mejilla a Lexa sin un motivo expreso.

“No es un saludo de un Griffin hasta que no hemos besado en la mejilla dos veces”, dijo Clarke convencida.

“Nunca me hablaste de ello, tu padre no lo hizo el día del concierto”, observó Lexa titubeando, un poco nerviosa.

“Es una tradición que empezaré yo, sobre todo cuando seas tú a quien visite”, se limitó a contestar Clarke.

Lexa se sonrojó. Clarke confirmó su hipótesis sobre sus pecas. Después se limitaron a reunirse con el resto de los habitantes de la casa en el comedor, mismos que pretendieron estar haciendo algo, sin engañar a la joven pareja al pretender sin éxito que no las estuvieron espiando.

“¿De qué querrás tu rebanada de pizza?”, preguntó Clarke para desviar el tema. “Cuando estaba en el restaurante me di cuenta que desconozco tu favorita, así que traje cinco opciones diferentes”, señaló Clarke las cinco cajas.

“_Klark_, yo no puedo comer pizza”, confesó Lexa un poco afectada al ver la emoción con la que Clarke le mostraba el contenido de cada caja, “Pero creo que me gustaba hawaiana”, recordó.

“No eres hija mía”, gruñó Gustus mientras acercaba los platos. “La piña es un sacrilegio a la pizza”.

“Papá, eres mitad canadiense, fueron tus ancestros los que hicieron tan ridícula combinación”, le informó Anya cogiendo precisamente una rebanada de esa pizza.

“Tonterías”, volvió a gruñir Gustus.

Mientras padre e hija seguían discutiendo al respecto, Clarke se veía preocupada.

“Yo… no debí, pensé que podría ser una opción, debí preguntarle a tu médico o a Linc…”, farfulló abrumada por errar en algo tan pequeño.

“No creo que haya gran problema si como un poco”, admitió Lexa.

“Quizá dos rebanadas”, accedió Gustus acercándole la que más le agradaba a él.

“Debería probarlas todas, ya que estamos”, dijo Anya, acercándole el monstruo con piña a su hermana menor.

Todos miraban a Lexa expectantes de su decisión. Esto era sorpresivo, sobre todo para la chica en cuestión porque jamás le fue permitido que saliera de su dieta restringida, sus porciones y requerimientos. Sabía que un poco de pizza no cambiaría su pronóstico, pero saltaba su suspicacia ante la actitud de su familia.

Como nadie se atrevió a moverse y Lexa no elegía, fue Gustus quien se levantó para acercarle un plato con su primera rebanada, hawaiana, tal cual lo hubiera hecho cuando era pequeña.

“Bon appétit”, susurró con sus ojos brillosos.

“¿Ahora eres francés?”, se burló Anya dándole un mordisco a su propia porción.

Lexa miró su pedazo. No era pequeño, de hecho, era generoso. Pensaba en las implicaciones de romper el régimen y las consecuencias posibles, Nada en el mundo cambiaría que su corazón no mejoraría, eso era seguro. No obstante, lo que realmente le generaba conflicto era que quería recordar la última vez que pudo disfrutar de algo como eso. Un pequeño nudo se estableció en su garganta.

¿Y si realmente ésta era la última vez…?

“Vamos, Lexa”, le apremió Clarke con una sonrisa comprensiva.

Lexa dio un primer mordisco con mínimas expectativas casi de manera forzada. A los segundos tuvo una epifanía y una certeza: lo primero fue que amaba la pizza, lo segundo fue que amaba muchísimo más a Clarke Griffin.

“Deliciosa”, musitó sin apartar ni un solo segundo sus ojos del hermoso celeste en los de Clarke.

“Te lo dije Alexandra, ahora tendrás que casarte con ella en agradecimiento”, manifestó Anya.

“¡Anya!”, exclamó Lexa, aunque sin negarse a la idea.

“Si tú no quieres, convenceré a Rae de compartir cama con Clarke”, advirtió Anya como si no fuera la gran cosa.

“No, _Klark_ es mía”, Lexa la cogió del brazo con tanta fuerza y tan abruptamente que la chica dejó caer su fracción de alimento sobre su pantalón, creando un desastre.

“Creo que Lexie ha demostrado su punto”.

Una bonita sinfonía de risas acompañó la gama de rojos que recorrió la cara de Lexa en ese momento.

* * *

“Lo siento muchísimo”, reiteró Lexa por novena ocasión en lo que llevaba de la hora.

Estaban en su habitación en espera de que el Señor Woods trajera el pantalón después de insistir en lavarlo y secarlo para evitar que la salsa de tomate hiciera una mancha intratable después. Clarke se vio forzada a quitarse la prenda y reemplazarla por unos pantaloncillos cortos que Anya le prestó.

Eran mucho más reveladores de lo que habría esperado de alguien tan solemne como Anya pero no tuvo otra opción que aceptarlos. En este punto de convivencia, Clarke olvidaba que no se llevaban nada bien apenas unos días atrás. Quizá debía darle crédito a Raven, sabiendo que estaba haciéndole campaña publicitaria positiva con la que deseaba fuera su cuñada algún día.

“No pasa nada, Lex”, repitió Clarke por décima vez. “No es como si me gustaran muchos esos pantalones”, agregó. En realidad, le encantaban, pero valía la pena el sacrificio. Sobre todo ahora que Lexa se disculpaba una y otra vez para desviar sus ojos de sus piernas desnudas.

“Pero _Klark_…”

“Nada, Lexa. Fue un accidente”- _uno muy afortunado para mí_\- pensó Clake, recordando la escena con particular alegría.

La castaña se vio las manos sin encontrar forma de mirarla sin mostrar su pena.

“Hablemos de algo diferente, ¿te apetece?”, sugirió Clarke.

Lexa asintió inocentemente, dispuesta a hacer algo que redimiera sus acciones.

“¿Tienes algún tema que quisiera desarrollar?”, preguntó Clarke.

Lexa lo consideró algunos minutos, en realidad sí sentía curiosidad por algo. “Tienes una mancha de pintura en tu pierna y otra más en el antebrazo, más allá de saber cuán desordenado debe ser tu proceso creativo, quisiera saber qué pintaste hoy”, admitió.

“Oh, eso…”, Clarke dudó, no era un tema que quisiera extender. Era una sorpresa y ella era terrible para guardarlas una vez que salían a tema. “Estoy construyendo una representación con distintas técnicas de la vista de la que fue mi habitación en el hospital, lo llamaré: literaria contusión. Ya sabes, en tu honor”, mintió. No en lo último, pues su proyecto sí que era para ella.

“Suena prometedor. Aunque lo llamaría: Indebida intromisión”, Lexa le siguió el juego.

“No, no me convence. Quizá afortunada caminata”, bromeó Clarke.

Lexa sonrió complacida y apenada al mismo tiempo. Clarke siempre registraba visualmente tales imágenes, incapaz de fotografiarlas para la posteridad.

“Quizá deberíamos ver la siguiente película de Harry Potter antes de que me vaya o mejor aún, uno de los documentales que sé que guardas en tu armario”, le ofreció Clarke para distraerla.

La oferta fue tan tentadora que accedió en el momento, eligiendo uno de los segundos, en el que detallaban los misterios adaptativos del calamar. Después de ponerla en el reproductor, tomó posesión del espacio al lado de Lexa, como lo venían haciendo desde días atrás. Decir que puso atención a la primera parte, sería mentir, estaba tan enfrascada en sentir cada movimiento de Lexa que hasta olvidó como respirar un par de veces.

Lexa tenía el tic de tocarse la nariz un par de veces cada ciertos minutos para acomodarse las puntillas, después no sabía dónde colocar su mano, si sobre el regazo de Clarke o doblarla sobre su propio abdomen, así que terminaba por decantarse en la segunda opción casi siempre. Suspiraba repetidas veces cada vez que estaba por quedarse dormida. Clarke no ayudaba en lo absoluto al acariciarle el cabello mientras pretendía estar prestando atención real al televisor.

“_Klark_…”

“Dime, Lex”.

“Siento mucho lo que dijo Anya”, susurró como si en realidad no quisiera decirlo. “Ya sabes, todo eso…”

Sería una mentira aún peor decir que el corazón de Clarke no se encogió cuando su voz armó esa frase, casi como si fuera algo malo.

Clarke recordó de inmediato que Anya le advirtió al respecto cuando la castaña dormía horas atrás. Su discurso fue muy claro respecto a lo idiota que sería si dejaba de persistir ahora. Otra cosa que mencionó fue lo testaruda que era Lexa. No detalló más porque estaría facilitando mucho su historia y así ya no resultaría tan fascinante para nadie involucrado.

Ni siquiera los secretos más obscuros de Raven como oferta pudieron hacerla cambiar de opinión.

“Lexa, ¿alguna vez has bailado?”, soltó Clarke repentinamente, ensimismada en la escena donde el animal acuático danzaba entre corales.

“¿Qué? No, nunca…”, expresó confundida ella, como si fuera una locura y a la vez un punto que ni siquiera contempló antes.

“¿En serio? ¿Nunca?”

Lexa asintió.

Bailar era un punto que estaba ausente en la inexistente lista de Lexa pero, Clarke prometió que improvisarían cuando hubiera oportunidad, y no solo lo escrito debía ser. A veces hay que aventurarse si realmente queremos vivir,

Clarke salió de la cama, extendió su mano para invitar a Lexa a seguirla.

Estaba acostumbrándose al asombro en su mirada cada vez que le proponía una nueva aventura como esa. Le encantaba vivir cada ocasión que viniera acompañada de su sorpresa.

“¿Me concederías esta pieza?”, le pidió.

“Ni siquiera hay música, _Klark_”, observó Lexa lógicamente.

“Eso no es problema”, Clarke la tomó de ambas manos y la orientó en sus acciones. “Imaginaremos que la hay”.

Se pusieron frente a frente, Clarke tenía muy poca práctica en esta clase de baile, pero algo le decía que Lexa no sería una compañera muy exigente.

“Seguramente haré el ridículo”, dijo Lexa una vez que cedió ante los brazos de Clarke para dirigirla.

“Hagamos el ridículo juntas, entonces”, contestó la rubia sonriéndole como solo lo hacía con ella.

Y así fue como tuvieron su primer baile. Con sus debidos moretones por la torpeza de Clarke- ante todo pronóstico- dado que Lexa era mucho más grácil, a pesar de sus puntillas nasales y la poca movilidad que le permitían, lograba integrarse fácilmente al compás que Clarke le estaba marcando aunque no tardó mucho en reemplazarla en la labor. Los primeros segundos Lexa no fue capaz de mirarla, embargada por la vergüenza de estar haciendo algo como eso, sin embargo, era más sencillo voltearla a ver que imaginarse completar ese baile lento donde alguna recargaría su cabeza en el hombro de la otra. Clarke intentó recuperar el control, ocasionando risas múltiples por la falta de coordinación inherente en ella y, tanto que lo único que logró fue provocar su propio tropiezo, llevándose de bruces a Lexa sin querer, generando una perfecta oportunidad para otra primera vez entre ellas.

Lexa cayó limpiamente en el piso, protegida por el brazo de Clarke que intentó mitigar el impacto pero su maniobra lo único que logró fue hacerla quedar encima de la castaña. Ninguna se lastimó realmente y de haberlo hecho, estaban demasiado concentradas en observarse la una a la otra como para darse cuenta. Ya no había risas, sólo miradas cargadas de intensidad. Lexa levantó su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Clarke, pasando con sumo cuidado, incluso cariño, su dedo pulgar por el pequeño trazo sonrojado donde se establecería la única cicatriz que Clarke presumiría por siempre con total orgullo. Ya con la respiración acelerada del desenfrenado anhelo, parecía que la distancia menguaba con cada latido que las acercaba una a la otra, no tenían claro un objetivo, sabían que aquello realmente estaba destinado a suceder…

Unos golpecitos avisaron en la puerta la futura intromisión de Gustus o Anya. Clarke reparó en la comprometedora escena y sólo atinó a coordinar sus acciones para levantarse del piso y ayudar a la castaña a hacer lo mismo.

“Estoy orgulloso de mi por desaparecer esa mancha”, se felicitó a si mismo Gustus entrando apenas una fracción de segundo después de su aviso. Lo único que vio fue a la chica Griffin inclinada sobre su hija, quien se veía notablemente agitada.

Mientras Clarke le agradecía por el favor y se despedía rápidamente de Lexa con un beso en la frente fugazmente. Augustus se preguntó si habría interrumpido algo importante.

Lexa observó en silencio como Clarke salía corriendo sin mediar más palabras que un lacónico adiós entre ellas.

Por un breve segundo, su pecho fue atravesado con otra punzada.

***


	22. Día 21.

Clarke le advirtió que no le sería posible ir a verle ese día debido a algunos pendientes que tenía con la siguiente sorpresa que tenía para ella, Lexa deseó creerle realmente porque lo cierto era que temía que los sucesos de la noche anterior estuvieran alejándola. Temió haberle mostrado tan explícitamente sus sentimientos y con ello haberla asustado, era demasiado su miedo a ceder ante su propia vulnerabilidad de sentir y dejarlo ver, sobre todo porque no quería que Clarke recapacitara sobre su absurda idea de salir con alguien tan enferma como lo estaba Lexa.

Y le dolía el corazón por causas completamente ajenas a lo orgánico.

Le dolía su nombre, le dolía el miedo de padecer su ausencia.

Le dolía la noche anterior cuando la vio levantarse con prisa en el momento justo en el que su papá entraba en la habitación con su pantalón entre sus manos. Observándola asustada mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie y llevarla a la cama donde le permitió tomar asiento, sin evitar la vergüenza e incertidumbre en sus ojos, como si al fin fuera consciente de las implicaciones en su juego. Le dolía respirar habiendo tenido sus labios casi rozando los suyos por primera vez sin siquiera haber concretado el deseo de buscarlos por gracia de Augustus Woods.

Lo que dolía aún más era pensar en las palabras de Anya, su seguridad al señalarle que debería confesarle, que debería pedirle a Clarke Griffin que le diera la oportunidad- quizá la única en su vida- de experimentar un amor que le hiciera, como mínimo, vibrar un poco su alma.

Porque un amor que robase sólo su corazón sería insuficiente.

_¿Cómo sería besar a Clarke?_

Se preguntó una y otra vez en el transcurso de la noche, acariciando sus propios labios con la punta de sus dedos. En general, la sensación de besar le parecía un misterio que quería despejar antes de que cualquier incidente se lo impidiera.

Nunca lo incluyó en su vieja lista. No le parecía relevante entonces. Pero anhelaba saberlo ahora.

Había besado a Costia. No lo negaría incluso después de todo el tiempo de ausencia y silencio entre ellas. Lexa recordaba su hermoso cabello rizado, su piel morena y ojos miel; su actitud pasiva pero a la vez tan vigorosa cuando se lo proponía. Fue un evento único, apenas motivado por el egreso repentino de la chica. Fue casi un ataque, sus labios se tocaron; fue tan fugaz que no le permitió sentir lo que se supone debería sentirse al besar a alguien que se desea. Después le prometió, sometida por la premura de su despedida, que volvería a verla, a pesar de ya no ser paciente y tener una vida fuera, le juró volver cuando pudiera.

No lo cumplió.

Lexa la esperó día a día mirando su ventana, sabiendo que la reconocería porque su cabello era demasiado peculiar como para perderse entre las personas que paseaban en los terrenos del hospital. No durmió durante el día por una semana, pensando que, si lo hacía y ella regresaba, se lo perdería. Se sentía tan bien incluso si era aguardando por una visita que parecía no sucedería. Fue entonces cuando su corazón dio los primeros signos de falla casi total… Su mejoría fue una bonita idea de un esfuerzo que jamás debió haber hecho, no en ese momento, no por esa persona.

Alguna vez en esa espera tórpida habló de ello con su persona favorita en el hospital. Sil, aquella mujer de cabello rubio y sonrisa interminable. Aún era la época en la que no estaba tan enferma como para ser ingresada en el pabellón de los condenados ni su dieta tan rígida que Silvia tuviera que adaptar algunos platillos para alegrarle un poco sus estadías. Era el tiempo cuando aún permitían estar en habitación con más pacientes y pretender normalidad en su particular niñez. El recuerdo que le dio fue sabio pero complicado de entender para la edad que tenía cuando paso.

“_Escúchame bien, carajín_”, le dijo mientras hacía un espacio en su repartición rutinaria, “_Besar no es algo hecho a la ligera, si vas a hacerlo, que no sea por curiosidad, dale tus labios a alguien que te arranque suspiros, que coloree tus tardes de color anaranjado…_”

“_¿Por qué anaranjado?”_ preguntó Lexa en su infantil inexperiencia.

“_Es mi color favorito_,” reveló con afabilidad._ “Y tus días serán del tuyo cuando la persona correcta llegue. Después de un beso con tu persona, cualquier otro te será nada…_”

Lexa pensó en ello por horas enteras. Incluso después de las buenas noticias sobre su prometedor egreso a casa por su curiosa mejoría para ser un episodio tan corto en el hospital. Sin embargo, lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente fue del tubo recorría su boca y se introducía por su tráquea con el objetivo vital de llevar oxígeno a sus pulmones de manera mecánica, la resequedad en su garganta y la idea absoluta de no permitirse regresar a ideas tan ridículas como aquella.

Desde entonces, cuestionarse sobre la sensación derivada de un beso nunca volvió a ser un motivo de incertidumbre para Alexandra Woods. Hasta ahora.

Pero, ¿quién querría besarla si moría con cada latido cansado que su corazón daba?

Qué ridiculez, ¿no?

“¿Estás bien, pequeña?”, preguntó su padre casualmente, mientras llevaba la ropa limpia por el pasillo para repartir en cada habitación.

“Sí”, se limitó a decir Lexa sin animarse a mirarlo a la cara.

Augustus alzó una ceja y se autoinvitó a la alcoba de su hija, dejando la ropa en el sofá con cuidado dado las horas que le llevó doblarla impecablemente.

“¿Sí?”, insistió contrariado. “No soy experto en muchísimas cosas, pero sí sé cuándo una hija mía miente”, comentó. “Y tú eres muy transparente”, le sonrió con cariño, encontrando una de sus mejillas con su inmensa mano, levantando su mentón lo suficiente para que le regresara la mirada. “¿Qué te pasa?”

“¿Crees que ella me quiera, _papi_? ¿Crees que aún y con este corazón inútil ella pudiera sentir algo por mí?”

Las repentinas preguntas de su hija menor lo abrumaron por un instante. Gustus aún veía en Lexa a su pequeña que lo miraba con molestia cuando le contaba mal cosas que ella sabía, nunca tuvo realmente oportunidad de corregirla o contestar a sus dudas porque Lexa siempre fue demasiado suspicacia en todo sentido.

“Lexie, lo que ella ve en ti es todo menos una chica enferma”, le aseguró inclinándose para darle un beso en la frente. “Cuando ella te mira, juraría que sólo ve magia…”

“La magia no existe”, respondió Lexa de inmediato.

“Y, sin embargo, ella la ve en ti”, el hombre se encogió de hombros.

Lexa le sonrió sinceramente. “Gracias”.

“No agobies tus pensamientos creyendo cosas que no son, Clarke no te ha venido a ver porque tiene estas ideas locas que quiere hacerte vivir a su lado. Me lo ha dicho Jake y, cariño, creo que vale la pena que le hagas caso a tu hermana”, expresó.

“¿Tú también?”

Gustus le devolvió una sonrisa.

“Apoyaré cualquier cosa mientras te haga feliz”, afirmó. Le acomodó las puntillas en su nariz y se dio a la tarea de seguir dejando la ropa en su sitio, quejándose de que la mayoría pertenecía a Anya, quien ya no hacía mucho por ayudar desde que Raven la acaparaba en su teléfono todo el tiempo.

Justo cuando estaba por retirarse. Sabiendo que algo no estaba del todo bien, se animó a virar hacia su hija y hacerle una invitación que probablemente era todo menos tentadora.

“Si no crees que será demasiado aburrido para ti, ¿podrías ayudarme con la cena?”

Lexa abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida. Eso era nuevo. El padre que ella conocía jamás le habría sacado de la cama para que le ayudara en la cocina o en general exigirse físicamente algo más que existir, al contrario, la simple sugerencia le habría puesto los nervios de punta, desviando ese gasto de energía a tareas o actividades que la entretuvieran desde la comodidad de sus mantas. Aunque no sabía a qué se debía, Lexa no negaba que le complacía saber que su padre estaba aprendiendo a verla más allá de sus limitaciones, restricciones que entre él y su enfermedad le habían impuesto. Ciertamente no era el mejor plan para una tarde de viernes, pero era algo que jamás hizo y estaba segura de que encajaría en cosas que debería hacer. Justo en el espacio para cosas cotidianas.

“Sí. Suena maravilloso”, accedió Lexa.

Los ojos de Gustus brillaron. Lexa no podría decir con claridad qué emoción los embargaba en ese momento.

“Será algo tranquilo. Un poco de proteína, cereales y verduras”, le informó él.

“Debe haber algún postre”, exigió Lexa en broma, “No entraré a una cocina si no hay algo dulce implicado”.

Gustus puso los ojos en blanco, pero no se negó. Le sugirió esperar por su regreso, tan sólo dejando su pendiente en el área correspondiente, no obstante, Lexa le pidió que se adelantara, queriendo ser ella quien llegara por su propio pie hasta la cocina pero no, su padre aguardó con total paciencia por ella, caminando a su lado mientras charlaba animadamente sobre recetas que no sabía y podrían aprender juntos a preparar, mencionó un par de platillos que Clarke podría disfrutar dado que solía inmiscuirse en la cocina a ayudar cuando los visitaba y la castaña dormía. Lexa casi se ahoga con su mención porque ya nadie evitaba hacerle víctima de indirectas sobre la relación entre las dos.

Una vez en la cocina, su padre le obligó a sentarse en la isla comedor, donde le alcanzó todo lo necesario para que pudiera empezar picando aleatoriamente las verduras que prepararían ese día. La tarde transcurrió mientras hablaban de cosas que nunca fueron tema entre ellos, como si Gustus estuviera viendo por primera vez a su hija frente a la enfermedad que le arrebató a su esposa. Eso le hinchaba el pecho de dicha y emoción.

“Esto logró que Becca Franco se casara conmigo”, comentó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia mientras tomaba entre sus manos una mezcla de especias varias, las machacaba entre sus dedos y las esparcía sobre el platillo. “Tu abuela solía decir que es mágico, yo sólo creo que tu madre tenía el sentido del gusto averiado o, mejor aún, me quería demasiado…”

“Debo discutir eso”, intervino Anya en la escena. “Mamá decía que, si un hombre te cocinaba, lo mínimo que podías hacer era quedarte con él…” bromeó mientras colaba un tenedor en el platillo para degustarlo, “en lo personal lo creo arcaico y sexista, mamá era progresista”, lo pensó un segundo, “tienes razón. Te amaba demasiado”.

“Eras muy joven como para recodarlo”, le riñó el hombre quitándole el tenedor para evitar que lo metiera por segunda vez. Secando sus manos en el delantal que se puso para no manchar su conjunto. Una imagen curiosa, dadas sus dimensiones y porte amedrentador.

Lexa no pudo dejar de sonreír mirándolos interactuar relajados entre ellos, ¿serían siempre así? En su imaginación, su padre siempre llegaba, encendía la televisión para distraerse un poco y tras ingerir su cena, se dirigía siempre a dormir porque al día siguiente le esperaba más cansancio. A Anya jamás la dejaría de ver como la persona ruidosa que era, haciendo aquí y allá cosas por la casa cuando no estaba en su habitación intentando animarla.

_¿Cómo serían cuando ella no estaba?_, se preguntó con curiosidad, tan ajena a la rutina de su propia familia.

Quizá, de cierta manera, el corazón de ambos se estaba curando a la par que el suyo, al menos figurativamente.

“Alexandra me ha ayudado con la cena hoy”, apreció Gustus cuando por fin pudo quitarle el tenedor a su hija mayor.

En sus pequeños ojos marrones lo único que pudieron ver reflejado fue su orgullo. No reflejaba cansancio desde hacía días en ellos, a veces melancolía, casi siempre calma.

“Supongo que heredaste la sazón de mamá también, Lexie”, se burló Anya.

“Ella no cocinaba”, recordó Lexa esforzándose un poco.

“Precisamente”, su hermana le sacó la lengua.

* * *

Aguardaba fuera de aquel edificio en espera del retorno de su padre. Veía el impecable letrero blanco en la parte superior ‘_Azgeda’ _brillar perfectamente aun con el sol incipiente normal de esa época del año. Jake le rogó que permaneciera en el auto mientras conseguía hablar con el hijo de una vieja amiga que conocía desde la universidad. Roan, se llamaba el chico, aunque por teléfono escuchó que se refería a él de otra manera.

Clarke no cabía en su ansiedad, aquel era uno de los puntos más importantes y necesarios de la lista, movía el pie vigorosamente mientras esperaba por una resolución, sabía que no era un punto sencillo y un simple _no _podría arruinarlo en segundos.

No pudo contactar a Lexa desde la noche anterior. Aún abrumada por sentir su aliento rozar la piel de sus labios tan nítidamente que habría jurado que realmente logró tocarlos en el beso que tanto deseaba, pero lo cierto es que no fue así. Fue casi maravilloso, pero si logró controlarse para hacerse de tan anhelada muestra de cariño, lo mínimo que podía hacer era buscar un momento único y especial, sería su primer beso después de todo y necesitaba que lo recordara embargado en encanto para que, al contarlo años después, pudiera sonreír pensando que Clarke Griffin le sustrajo unos segundos de oxígeno y llevado al cielo con una sola acción.

O al menos que el escenario fue lo suficientemente romántico como para no verlo como un beso desperdiciado.

Estuvo frustrada gran parte del día, no lo podía evitar. El momento fue embriagador, tanto como jamás ningún otro lo fue pero también era el primero de muchos, ¿cierto? Se quería convencer a sí misma que no llevaba prisa alguna para experimentar todas esas primeras veces con Lexa.

No podía evitarlo. Realmente su corazón estaba latiendo poesía por ella.

Era absurdo, nunca en su vida nadie logró que Clarke juntara más de dos palabras en una frase que se pudiera considerar cursi. Y Lexa lo hizo. La evidencia se encontraba en un sobre un poco arrugado por los nervios que no la dejaban quedarse en paz, mismo que quería entregarle en unos minutos si es que la _sorpresa_ se encaminaba con la autorización de los dueños de Azgeda. Sino tendría que cambiar de plan por completo.

Hacer nevar en su ciudad a mitad del verano representaba un gran problema, considerándolo objetivamente.

Justo ahí entraba el increíble papá de Clarke. En cualquier otra situación, jamás le habría ayudado a conseguir ese enorme favor, pero lo cierto es que Jake estaba perdido en su adoración por Lexa tanto como por su amistad recientemente adquirida con Augustus Woods.

“Hay algo en esa niña que me derrite el corazón”, admitió Jake días antes cuando retomaron el tema de la lista Lexa.

“Somos dos Griffin con el mismo problema”, expresó Clarke ganándose un abrazo de oso, además de un beso en el cabello cortesía del señor con corazón de pollo que tenía por padre.

“Busquemos un poco de nieve”, exclamó él emocionado. Desde entonces pasaba parte de su tiempo libre en cada llamando una y otra vez a Nia, la dueña de la pista, para negociar el favor.

Y ahí estaban ya. Esperando que Jake fuera lo suficientemente elocuente como para arreglar el inconveniente. Por supuesto no sería fácil ni grato, sobre todo ahora que le notificó con poco tiempo de antelación la forma en la que tendría que invertir buena parte del resto de sus vacaciones trabajando en la oficina con él y sacrificar parte de sus ahorros para lograr obtener algo seguro. A Clarke no le importaba, incluso cedería su material artístico con tan de extender su colección de sonrisas.

“Clarke… Clarke…” La voz de su papá la sacó de su abstracción acompañado de golpecitos sobre el cristal de la ventanilla.

“¿Qué ha pasado?”, preguntó de inmediato.

“Habrá mantenimiento en dos días, vaya casualidad, ¿no crees?”, dijo él gritando su emoción con la mirada.

“¿Y la nieve?”

“A punto de caer, pequeña”, le guiñó el ojo y puso el auto en marcha.

“Debemos hacer una pequeña escala camino a casa”, le notificó de repente.

“Me decepcionaría de ti de no ser así”, y con eso se puso en camino sabiendo exactamente a donde ir.

“Espero que no tanto como mamá”, manifestó Clarke un poco triste.

“Abigail es difícil, lleva años curtiéndose contra sus emociones para cuidar de sus pacientes. Si nosotros nos derretimos por _tu chica_, tu madre lo hará sólo que aún no es su momento”.

“Ojala pase este fin de semana”.

“No presiones”, le instó su padre.

* * *

El buen ambiente en la casa de la familia Woods no terminó hasta la cena.

Lexa sentía algo en su pecho, una clase de desesperación que sólo era mitigada con lo feliz que le hacía estar rodeada de su familia pretendiendo normalidad cuando no existía. Detrás de esas sonrisas y chistes estaban su padre y hermana exhaustos, aunque la peor seguía siendo Lexa que pendía de un latido a la vez.

Y ahí estaba el encanto.

Se despojaron de su actuar usual para permitirse ser eso por unas horas. Estaba segura de que, si moría pronto, ellos podrían recordar estos momentos mucho más que cualquier otro en el que tuvieran que hacerle compañía por turnos en cada cena. Y apreciaba sin medida poder ser capaz de lograr algo así. Ofrecer recuerdos amables donde antes no los hubo.

Si ella moría, sabía que eventualmente ellos podrían ser felices.

Repentinamente Lexa sintió la mirada de su padre sobre ella, como si hubiera leído su mente con algún sexto sentido que no sabía que él tenía o quizá era tan experto en silencios que podía interpretar los suyos.

“Todo estará bien”, dijo sólo para ella, alcanzando su hombro para darle un cálido apretón.

Lexa asintió y le sonrió únicamente con los labios en afán de consolar la desolación que su padre pudiera sentir, quizá dándole un poco de esperanzas también pero, pese a todo, pese a que esa tarde se sumaba a la lista de los mejores días de su vida, no pudo escaquearse de los pensamientos donde Titus le recitaba el viejo discurso de su situación apenas un par de días atrás.

Lexa era sumamente consciente que estaba todo lo opuesto a bien.

“Lo sé”, respondió serenamente Lexa.

Los ojos de Gustus se llenaron de lágrimas en ese preciso instante, era obvio que no le creyó en lo más mínimo. Quizá él pensaba lo mismo que ella minutos antes.

“Ha sido una tarde adorable”, manifestó enjugándose los ojos rápidamente.

“Lo sería también para mí sí me tomara vacaciones del trabajo”, dijo Anya para aligerar el ambiente.

Gustus puso los ojos en blanco negándose ante el sentido del humor de Anya. Sin creer que ella fuera la qué más se parecía a él.

El pecho de Lexa se aligeró al saber el motivo del llanto de su padre. Muy en el fondo era consciente de lo mismo que ella, pero también se permitió creer en la bonita escena familiar, con un par de hijas normales.

“Y por todas las que vendrán”, Gustus alzó su vaso en un brindis improvisado.

Anya fue la primera y única en chocar su vaso con el suyo, pues el timbre de la casa se escuchó en ese momento. El corazón de Lexa dio un vuelvo violento, tanto que perdió el aliento por un breve lapso, como si supiera de quien se trababa. Tan rápido como se lo pudo permitir se reincorporó y caminó detrás de su padre, pero su paso era demasiado lento como para alcanzarlo a él o a su visita.

“¿Quién es?”, preguntó Lexa.

“Alguien con cortesía para tocar el timbre y dejarte una sorpresa”, sonrió Gustus mostrándole un sobre del tamaño de una hoja convencional, Lexa lo tomó distraídamente, esperando que su cuerpo pudiera llevarla al umbral de su casa para al menos poderla ver unos segundos.

“¿Se ha ido ya?”

Abrió la puerta con prisa, viendo como Clarke subía al auto de su padre y se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad, sin dejar de ver en su dirección ni un solo momento. Sus ojos azules brillaron hermosos al saberse vistos por los de Lexa.

Lexa vio cómo, osadamente, le mandaba un beso desde su lejanía hasta que desapareció en la distancia.

Sintió como si algo se rompiera en su pecho. No quiso verla, al menos no más tiempo que esos insultantes segundos al irse. Todos sus temores de aquella mañana la invadieron mientras cerraba lentamente la puerta.

“No olvides ver lo que contiene el sobre”, le recordó su padre al ver su rostro embargado de agonía. “Su madre la esperaba para cenar, me pidió que extendiera una disculpa por no poderse quedar más”.

“Espero que no estés cubriendo la crueldad de Clarke si no es así”, masculló Lexa molesta.

“Si viera como le van a romper el corazón a mi hermana, primero le rompía la bonita sonrisa a ella”, interrumpió Anya.

“Ábrelo y averigua qué pasa”, le apremió su padre echándole una mirada severa a su hija mayor.

Lexa le hizo caso a regañadientes. Dentro del sobre encontró dos hojas, una cuidadosamente doblada y otra, mucho más grande que era de un material diferente. La castaña primero leyó el contenido de la primera.

‘_Hoy no me fue posible verte, pero juro que está bien justificado, lo descubrirás en su debido momento. Pero hasta entonces, espera por mí mañana, tu familia y tú están invitados a padecer la hospitalidad de los Griffin esta vez. Sólo debes llevar un poco de bloqueador…_

_Ahora bien, me has estado preguntado en qué he trabajado… quizá eso responda tu pregunta_’

Dio la vuelta a la otra hoja y se encontró con algo que le agredió todos los sentidos porque nunca creyó ver algo como eso, no así, no ahora: Era un dibujo en acuarela de un mapache y una estrella. Una escena que ella adoraba por escrito del cuento que Becca creó para sus dos hijas.

El corazón de Lexa revoloteó, pero estaba muy segura que no era precisamente por el amor que acumulaba dentro de él…

*******


	23. Día 22 (segunda parte)

Repaso la lista tres ocasiones antes de decidir si realmente estaban listos para partir. El doctor Flamekeeper fue muy específico en todo lo necesario para poder realizar un plan como ese, para ser un insignificante viaje a la playa, parecía ser magnificado llevar a alguien con las limitaciones que padecía Lexa. Aun así, Clarke era consciente de que no era misión imposible, no cuando incluía a su madre y a su enfermero de cabecera como plan de contención por si algo se salía de la frágil normalidad de la castaña.

Lexa aún no sabía lo que pasaría. La pista que le dio fue muy vaga y no intentó esclarecer ninguna duda por alguna vía la noche anterior, quizá estaba molesta por sus acciones, pero Clarke quería llevar las cosas a un ritmo mesurado, dejarse dominar por sus emociones sería actuar por mero instinto y Lexa merecía mucho más de ella.

El itinerario era sencillo. Sus padres de adelantarían para acondicionar su villa en la playa, con ellos se irían Octavia y Lincoln-casualmente, por supuesto- una por apoyo moral y necesidad de diversión no urbana y, el segundo, por necesidades prácticas de su paciente. Además, el hospital le debía un par de días y pasarlos en el mar cuidando a su paciente favorita no parecía mala idea.

Por su parte, Clarke se iría con los Woods para orientar su arribo en tiempo al lugar, así tendría la oportunidad de redimirse por no haber acudido todo un día con Lexa, además de averiguar si la chica tenía algún deseo dirigido ante la oportunidad que tenía enfrente. Sobre todo, porque debía cuadrarse con los planes de Clarke, que era lo que más la motivaba dentro de todo. Tanto que pudo soportar la perorata de su madre sobre lo peligroso y estúpido que era poner a Lexa a peligrar de esa forma.

“Ya he arreglado las cosas en el despacho para tener este fin de semana libre, Abigail”, sentenció Jake justo en el punto de partida de la discusión.

“No estoy de acuerdo, pensé que sería una salida familiar”, bramó Abby indispuesta.

“Lo es, seremos dos familias pasando un tiempo agradable en la playa”, calificó Jake. “Debes conocer a Gus, estoy seguro que lo adorarás”, afirmó su marido.

“Llevar esa niña le quitará cualquier diversión”, gruñó la galena. “Necesitaremos un concentrador de oxígeno, medicamentos, monitoreo continuo, plan de contingencia por si algo va mal…”

“Lo sé. Clarke ya se ha encargado de ello, lo demás lo hemos arreglado Gus y yo. Puedes quedarte aquí a desperdiciar tu fin de semana libre o animarte a hacer algo lindo por su hija”, dijo Jake intentando que no percibiera el chantaje, fallando estrepitosamente.

“Sé lo que quieres hacer aquí y no lo voy a permitir”, resopló Abby.

“Basta. Ya hemos hecho esto, Lexa no te cae bien, crees que estoy siendo demasiado ingenua y temes por los daños colaterales de que tu esposo y tu hija sean tan idiota- _lo siento, papá-_, pero son mis últimas vacaciones en casa antes de la universidad y quiero pasarlas con mis amigas, su padre y probablemente su enfermero. No te pedimos que vayas si no quieres, pero no intentes hacernos sentir mal al respecto”, intervino Clarke, “Quieras o no, Lexa forma parte de mi vida en este momento, no es algo que planee cambiar siendo honesta y no pretendo discutir contigo el tiempo que ella esté…”, acabar esa frase no le fue posible, la sola idea le secaba las palabras que no quería ni siquiera pensar.

“Heredaste la peor característica de tu padre”, suspiró Abby, “Es muy loable de tu parte y muy condescendiente de la tuya”, apuntó a su marido, “no quiero que creas que odio a tu amiga es sólo que, aún eres muy joven para enfrentarte a esto, entender peleas donde nada depende de ti y, quizá, entender que hay ausencias que duelen más que otras”.

“Espero nunca pase eso y, de suceder, sería más sencillo si te tengo a mi lado”, gimoteó Clarke en voz baja aun luchando para no pensar en que algo así pudiera pasar.

“No quiero ser quien diga _te lo dije;_ tampoco espero lo peor para ella, en realidad, lo contrario, sólo prométeme que estarás bien pase lo que pase”, dijo Abby acudiendo a abrazar a su hija para consolarla por algo que ella comprendía.

“Lo juro, pero sólo si le das una oportunidad a Lexa”, negoció Clarke.

“Mi maleta está en el auto, ¿qué más quieres de mí?”, expresó Abby derrotada.

Clarke apretó más el abrazo, externando de manera muy clara su agradecimiento ante el cambio de opinión de su madre.

“Eres buena negociando”, admitió Abby cuando su hija la liberó, acomodándole un mechón entrometido de cabello.

“Mis dotes de negociación vienen de ti”, sonrió Clarke.

“Te harás cien por ciento responsable de lo que pase, sea lo que sea”, estipuló Abby a su hija con tono estricto.

“Sí. Lo prometo” alzó la mano derecha, imitando a cualquier testigo frente al jurado, “prometo que, si algo pasa, abandono mis planes de irme a Nueva York a estudiar arte y tomaré la oportunidad de seguir tus pasos”, apostó Clarke.

“Hecho. No puedes retractarte”, aceptó Abby inmediatamente.

“Debiste dejarlo como estaba”, riñó Jake a Clarke. “No hay nada que tu madre desee más que verte siendo ella de joven”.

Abby puso los ojos en blanco y solicitó a su hija le diera la lista de requisitos para la misión del fin de semana. Corroborando los datos de Clarke, agregando algunas cosas bajo su propio criterio, años trabajando en el área de urgencias la dotaron de habilidades para manejar pacientes como Lexa hasta casos más agudos. Por momentos Clarke admiraba como su mamá realmente se mostraba receptiva, sabía que muy en el fondo de su persona, Lexa le importaba, aunque fuera por el mero hecho del cariño que su familia le profesaba.

“Creo que lo tienes cubierto”, finalizó Abby tras quince minutos de inspección.

Octavia y Lincoln llevaban poco de haber llegado, apenas hubieron saludado, se hicieron de su espacio en la camioneta Griffin. Eran un par bastante sosegado, quizá Octavia era un poco intensa para Lincoln en un inicio pero, aun siendo tan opuestos, quien los viera diría que había una energía curiosa entre ellos, en algún punto quizá de ese fin de semana o en las siguientes semanas, descubrirían que eran un buen complemento él uno para el otro. Y tal vez Clarke se los echaría en cara llegado su momento en el futuro…

Dejaron a Clarke frente a la casa de Lexa a los pocos minutos. Sólo con una mochila al hombro y su atuendo playero, así como una enorme sonrisa mientras se aproximaba a la entrada principal de la casa. Por días enteros, bajo el más hermético de los silencios y la más completa discreción de todos los involucrados, planearon paso a paso la ejecución del pequeño viaje. Indra nunca estuvo de acuerdo, de hecho, desde su última discusión con Gustus no regresó, apenas marcaba una vez al día al número directo de Lexa para verificar que todo estuviera dentro de su definición de _bien_, sin abandonar sus rígidos horarios y hábitos que mantenía con calidad militar hasta la fecha. Anya le insistió un par de ocasiones acompañarlos, quizá a la propia Gaia le haría bien convivir con la familia que le robó tantos momentos en compañía de su madre, sin embargo, Indra se negó por completo. Días más tarde se arrepentiría con creces pero, en ese momento, sentía que traicionaba la memoria de su amiga y su promesa de mantener a sus hijas a salvo con cada nueva locura que Lexa estaba tan motivada a realizar.

Clarke entró sigilosamente. Anya le dejó accesible la entrada para ahorrar tiempo, pues ella y su padre estaban organizando su propio vehículo con todo lo necesario para mantener a su miembro más joven a salvo. Lexa se emocionaría con la perspectiva de salir de la ciudad al enterarse, aunque casi era seguro que no más que Anya cuando le dijo que tendría ese fin de semana familiar antes de mudarse definitivamente. Pasaron años en los que Anya no se animó a viajar a ningún sitio que estuviera a más de una hora de su casa, principalmente por lo acontecido a sus casi catorce años, cuando el club de atletismo programó un pequeño campamento para entrenar a sus miembros; la profesora a cargo sin tacto alguno la despertó a media noche para avisarle que la llevaría a la ciudad urgentemente, sin decirle nada, la obligó a tomar sus cosas entre la oscuridad y la trasladó en el más sepulcral silencio que jamás hubo padecido Anya en su vida. La mujer no fue capaz de decirle que el estado de su hermana se exacerbó súbitamente, que pendía de un hilo su pronóstico de supervivencia, tanto que podría morir incluso antes de que llegara. Aquella noche quedó tan marcada en la memoria de la joven que jamás volvió a aceptar planes que incluyeran el no estar cerca de Lexa por si algo así pasaba.

Fue tanta su emoción no dudó en presumirle a Raven casi al instante de enterarse. Lo que provocó una riña entre Clarke y Rae, dado que no pudieron esperar a que regresara la siguiente semana para organizar semejante evento.

“¿Dónde está?”, preguntó Clarke a Anya al encontrarla en el rellano cargando un par de bolsos.

“Dormida”, respondió sencillamente. “No tuvo una buena noche, desintoxicarse de ti no le sienta bien, ¿sabes?”, gruñó Anya levemente.

“Prometo redimirme”, expresó Clarke.

“Cuarenta y ocho horas, Griffin, sólo tienes cuarenta y ocho horas”, observó Anya entrecerrando sus ojos. “Si no resuelves la _asíntota_ de Lexa en dos días, prometo que las sentaré cara a cara para hacer que una lo diga”, le advirtió.

“No sé de qué hablas”, pretendió ignorar Clarke.

“No digas que no te amenacé”, advirtió Anya continuando su camino, “Despiértala gradualmente, por favor, sabes las reglas cuando pasa una mala noche”.

“¿Ser buena chica y dejarla dormir?”, repitió Clarke uno de los puntos tácitos del reglamento.

“No matarla en el intento, genio”, bromeó Anya o al menos eso parecía, su rostro parecía decir otra cosa.

Clarke asintió y se permitió llegar a la alcoba de la castaña sin mayor dilatación. Podría caminar con los ojos cerrados los doce escalones de la planta baja al piso superior, así como los diecisiete pasos que daba del pequeño recibidor del segundo piso a la puerta de su habitación- quince, de tener piernas largas como Anya u once si eras Augustus-, de ahí eran precisamente cinco pasos a su cama y siete al sofá donde pasaba algunas tardes. Eran matemáticas de sus tardes aguardando que Lexa pudiera resurgir de su inconsciencia para ofrecerle apenas unas horas de su atención y energía. En su cama habitaban tres almohadas, dos peluches y un cojín, las primeras servían para ayudarle a inclinar su posición por si le costaba respirar en algún momento, las dos figuras inusuales para ser compañeros de sueños eran precisamente eso, adyuvantes de sus propias fantasías y el cojín, era un simple colado ornamental. Sobre su cama, en la repisa dispuesta en la pared se encontraba una colección de velas, todas y cada una con la misma esencia. Algo que no tenía sentido hasta que Anya se lo explicó la primera noche que se quedó a dormir en esa casa. A pesar de ser una colección generosa, Clarke jamás tendría la oportunidad de saber realmente el aroma que desprendían al estar prendidas mientras ese inválido corazón mantuviera en suspenso cada día por venir.

Debajo de las mantas, se veía la silueta de Lexa respirar con una tranquilidad que sólo alcanzaba al dormir. Clarke la habría visto decenas de veces en situaciones similares, no obstante, en todas y cada una siempre aprovechó para descubrir algo nuevo en ella. Admirar la pequeña arruga en su entrecejo cuando su sueño no era tan profundo o sus pequeños ronquidos cuando lograba desconectarse por completo. Hasta la fecha, no hubo segundos de admiración que no gozara completamente.

“Lexa”, la llamó en un susurro.

La chica no respondió. Era su siesta de media mañana, solía ser la más reparadora como solía decir ella.

“Lexa”, susurró de nuevo, acercándose poco a poco, hasta quedar de rodillas frente a la chica. En ese punto tenía que pensar una manera de regresarla a su estado lúcido sin alterar su ritmo cardiaco.

Tuvo una idea que no le pareció tan agresiva. Alcanzó su bolso y de él saco un contenedor, puso un poco en su mano. Si el aroma no le avisaba a Lexa que algo iba mal, quizá el contacto oleoso si lo lograría. Puso un poco en la punta de la nariz de Lexa, después dos franjas en sus mejillas, como lo haría cualquier bañista en la playa con temor a broncearse más de lo debido.

Lexa no se inmutó. Dándole a Clarke la oportunidad perfecta para fotografiar su obra de arte, pensando en que, de saber un poco de pintura corporal, quizá le pediría a la castaña ser su lienzo, pero no quiso ahondar en ello porque cosas muy malas podrían llegar a su mente. Cosas que no se atrevería a pensar, al menos por ahora, hacer con Lexa.

“Lexa…” volvió a llamarle Clarke, acariciando su mejilla con toda la ternura contenida en su interior. “Lex, despierta…”, susurró, “si no despiertas ahora, tendré que besarte”, farfullo en voz baja, “o quizá sólo te diga cuanto me gustas y lo difícil que es que no te des cuenta”, confesó pensando que no la escucharía.

Repentinamente Lexa abrió los ojos. Clarke juraría que su corazón se detuvo una micro fracción de segundo.

No dejo de mirar a Clarke por largos y tortuosos segundos en los que la rubia no sabía qué hacer, de haberla escuchado, todo se habría arruinado. El viaje, Azgeda, todo el hipotético futuro que Clarke se inventó mentalmente considerando a Lexa en él.

Lexa frunció un poco la nariz, el aroma que perseguía su sentido del olfato le parecía familiar, como un recuerdo poco nítido de su niñez, pero no tan íntimo. Intentó incorporarse, pero seguía un poco perdida en su proceso de adaptación a la consciencia.

“Hey, adorable víctima de Morfeo”, la saludó Clarke con un hilo de voz.

“¿Qué hora es?”, preguntó Lexa inmediatamente, confundida. No solía despertar a esa hora.

“Poco más de las diez”, informó Clarke tranquila al ver que Lexa aparentemente no la escuchó.

“¿Llevas mucho aquí?”, inquirió Lexa tocándose el rostro para averiguar qué era eso tan raro que sentía.

“Lo suficiente para hacer un par de maldades”, admitió Clarke. “Te dije que necesitarías un poco de bloqueador para el día de hoy”, le recordó divertida hasta que algo le llamó la atención. La hoja en la que dibujo al Lexacoon estaba bajo la almohada de Lexa, cuidadosamente posicionada para no arruinarse y, al mismo tiempo, acompañar sus sueños, “estuve muy tentada a despertarte con un beso”, reveló seriamente Clarke.

Lexa abrió por completo los párpados, borrando toda señal de sueño de su rostro.

“Pero ni calamardo ni Lexacoon estuvieron en la labor, así que pensaba sacrificarme por el bien de nuestra gente”, añadió Clarke.

“¿Calamardo?”

“No lo sé, no hemos escogido un nombre para tu peluche”, se encogió de hombros Clarke. “Podríamos hacerlo este fin de semana… en la playa… a donde nos vamos en cuanto estés lista”, reveló la chica rubia con tono juguetón.

De repente el rostro de Lexa se iluminó, las ojeras que estaban coloreando la periferia de sus ojos se aclararon un poco y el bonito verde de sus ojos se intensificó.

“Prometí que iríamos a la playa”, le recordó Clarke.

“Y Gustus y yo nos hemos partido la espalda organizando todo, sólo falta empacarte a ti”, grito Anya desde el pasillo.

“¿Es en serio?”, preguntó Lexa.

“Lo es”, afirmó Clarke mientras le ayudaba a extender el bloqueador por sus mejillas pero más que eso, le acariciaba el rostro sin preocuparse de ser atrapada.

* * *

La villa en la playa de los Griffin se encontraba en la zona costera del estado, a menos de dos horas de la ciudad, justo en la parte más tranquila de la bahía dado que Clarke era muy pequeña cuando la adquirieron y buscaban disminuir los riesgos al máximo. Era una casa tradicional; colores claros, dos pisos, una extensión bastante generosa conteniendo cinco habitaciones, una piscina y un modesto muelle a pie de playa que Jake utilizaba para pescar por las tardes.

Abby no perdió ni un minuto en la distribución de las habitaciones. La principal, sería para ella y su esposo, Clarke estaría con Octavia- a quien encomendaron mantenerla en paz por las noches- Anya y Lexa dormirían juntas por si la segunda necesitaba alguna clase de atención, les dio la habitación de invitados más amplia con la intención de mantenerlas cómodas, por último, Gustus y Lincoln tendrían habitaciones pequeñas pero individuales. La alcoba de Clarke era la única con balcón hacia la playa, un bonito mirador construido con la intención de que, cuando fuera adolescente, ahí se realizaran sus reuniones.

La médico y el enfermero acondicionaron el espacio de la manera más apropiada para que Lexa pudiera moverse libremente por la casa, Jake avisó al cuidador de la propiedad con tiempo de por medio para encontrarla limpia. Todo estaba impecable y metódicamente listo para darle la bienvenida.

Mientras tanto, Clarke intentaba mitigar sus emociones lo mejor que podía. Misión imposible cuando Lexa yacía recostada sobre sus piernas, una de sus manos la usaba como almohada y a otra se acomodaba sobre la rodilla de la chica rubia, dibujando círculos sobre su piel descubierta ocasionalmente, casi de manera inconsciente. La travesía fue tranquila a pesar de ser un periodo de alta afluencia turística, no les costó mucho llegar.

“Sólo debes girar aquí, justo a la derecha”, indicó Clarke a revisar su ubicación. “En… dos kilómetros estaríamos ahí”, señaló.

“Conozco el lugar”, observó Gustus, “solíamos venir al faro, le pertenecía a familia de Becca… Anya casi nace ahí porque su madre quería subir a revisar los fusibles”, les contó con una sonrisa llena de nostalgia, “terminé con una quemadura de segundo grado, una mujer histérica y una hija chillona esa tarde”.

“¿Cómo es que no recuerdo nada de eso?”, preguntó Anya.

“Acababas de nacer”, repuso Gustus.

“No eso, la casa en la playa”, gruñó.

“Tus abuelos se deshicieron de ella hace años para ayudarme con los gastos”, se encogió de hombros el hombre, “¿Estamos cerca, Clarke?”

“Oh, si… justo donde están ridículamente formadas cuatro personas”, dijo Clarke.

Jake fue el primero en romper la formación, encantado de ver su recientemente descubierto mejor amigo, le saludó con entusiasmo, intercambiaron un par de frases sobre lo amigable del clima y lo genial que se veía la casa antes de que el señor Griffin se animara a introducir a Abby.

“Ella es mi esposa, Abigail”, dijo Jake acercándose a ella, tomándola por la cintura.

“Abby, por favor”, se introdujo ella misma.

“Augustus pero dígame Gus, doctora, por favor”, se presentó el hombre con una sonrisa agradecida. “Es muy amable de su parte invitarnos a pasar unos días aquí, tiene una casa asombrosa”, admiró Gustus.

“El mérito es de mi esposo y mi hija”, aclaró Abby con tono seco, el cual relajó tras una mirada severa de Jake. “Hemos acondicionado un poco para que su hija se sienta cómoda”, expresó Abby.

“Le estoy aún más agradecido ahora”.

“Te ayudaré a bajar las cosas, después de desempacar podríamos abrir un par de cervezas y pretender que ayudamos con la comida”, dijo entusiasmado Jake.

“Señor Woods, perdone a mi marido, aparentemente es usted su primer amigo en mucho tiempo”, bromeó Abby.

“Oh, no hay problema, puedo tolerarlo”, regresó la broma Gustus, quien a su vez levantó el pulgar a Jake para decirle que le encantaba el plan.

A los dos hombres se les unió Lincoln rápidamente para agilizar el movimiento de descarga. Octavia a su vez, se dirigió a la puerta trasera y la abrió sin contemplaciones.

“Griffin, baja tu trasero de aquí, tenemos mucho por hacer”, le espetó con tono áspero, molesta con su amiga por tardarse tanto en llegar y dejarle todo el trabajo pesado. “Hola, Lexa ¿qué tal el viaje?” la saludó con tono más dulce.

“Viene un poco mareada”, dijo Anya saltando de la camioneta. Si Clarke llevaba ya su look playero, Anya no se esperó ni un segundo para quitarse la blusa y mostrar el arrasador traje de baño de dos piezas que vestía debajo desde casa pese a las quejas de su padre. Octavia sospechó de inmediato que, tan pronto acabaran de instalarse, utilizaría tales prendas para tentar a Raven en una llamada. “No está acostumbrada a largos recorridos en auto, además, la presión del aire es diferente al de la ciudad, denle un par de minutos para adaptarse”, les explicó.

“¿Te sientes mal?” preguntó casi horrorizada Clarke.

“¿No lo notaste?”, profirió Anya, “Por muy bonitas piernas que tengas, se acostó sobre ellas para mitigar un poco el malestar”.

“E-estoy bien”, intervino Lexa pese a lo mucho que discrepaba con ella su semblante pálido. “Un poco mareada, sólo eso”, susurró débilmente.

“Afortunadamente me tienes aquí para ayudarte”, dijo Lincoln acercándose, cargando una de las maletas de los Woods sobre un hombro. Con su mano desocupada buscó algo en la ridícula cangurera en su cadera, “huele eso un par de minutos, si no funciona, tratamos algo diferente en cuanto deje esto en tu habitación, ¿te parece, Comandante?”

Lexa asintió cogiendo el pequeño frasco que le extendía el enfermero.

Clarke se quedó en el asiento trasero sin apresurar a Lexa por varios minutos en los que casi todo el mundo fue y vino llevando cosas. No paró de acariciarle el cabello en silencio, observando como el color regresaba a las mejillas de la chica conforme inhalaba lo que sea que Lincoln le hubiera dejado. Paulatinamente, con un poco de pena en sus mejillas, tomó fuerza para incorporarse y animarse a bajar del auto por su propio pie. Al contrario de todas, ella no llevaba nada que mencionara su estatus en la playa, al contrario, portaba una playera blanca de algodón, pantalones deportivos color gris y calzado cómodo a juego, incluso combinaban con sus puntas nasales transparentes imposibles de omitir.

“¿Quieres bajar?” preguntó Clarke.

Lexa asintió con mucho más ánimo que antes.

Clarke la guío de la camioneta a la entrada de la casa sin soltarla de la mano ni un segundo. Justificándose en que quizá ella no tendría fuerza suficiente para caminar al recibidor, pero era evidente que sólo quería mantenerse pegada a su joven acompañante.

El clima era sumamente agradable. Fresco incluso bajo los rayos del sol en su máximo esplendor del medio día. Lexa lo encontró reconfortante, se sentía completamente diferente sobre su piel esta clase de luz.

“Bienvenida”, exclamó Clarke a Lexa cuando puso un pie dentro de la casa. El interior era tan estético como los exteriores, no estaba cargado de muebles, el espacio se sentía libre y limpio, en la parte que daba a la playa, existían más ventanales que paredes, algo que le fascinó a la chica de inmediato, “esto no es nada, espera a ver por la ventana de mi habitación”.

Lexa la miró con emoción. Tan sólo ver un poco del paisaje a través de la ventana más cercana le parecía suficiente si tomaba en cuenta que un mes atrás no pensaría siquiera hacer algo como esto.

“Alexandra, es un gusto verte de nuevo”, saludó Abby, “espero puedas sentirte como en casa”.

“Doctora Griffin… yo… muchas gracias por recibirnos”, titubeó en un jadeo impresionado. Olvidó su breve encuentro con la galena semanas atrás.

“Estoy segura de que será un fin de semana para recordar”, estableció Abby. “He acondicionado una de las habitaciones en esta planta para tu comodidad, ¿deseas descansar un poco?”, le preguntó con la misma amabilidad.

“Sí”, accedió Lexa.

“Pensaba que, quizá, Lexa podría dormir arriba conmigo”, comentó Clarke sin entender lo que su madre hacía.

“La finalidad es que Lexa goce de su experiencia aquí, creo que bajar las escaleras es algo que podríamos ahorrarle, ¿no crees?”, Clarke entrecerró sus ojos con recelo. “Puedes mostrarle a Anya la casa mientras tanto. Yo puedo orientar a Alexandra mientras lo haces”, propuso su madre.

“Muéstrame la piscina Griffin”, manifestó Anya ya con su toalla en la cintura y gafas negras en su rostro. Realmente sus genes la hacían parecer modelo, “Mi hermana y tu madre estarán bien”, señaló Anya, quien se había presentado ya con Abby, así mismo, cruzado un par de palabras significativas mientras la joven se reponía del viaje.

Clarke fue arrastrada a regañadientes por Anya a la parte trasera de la casa donde Octavia y Lincoln contemplaban sus opciones para esa tarde.

Lexa los miró un poco decepcionada.

“No tienes que pretender fortaleza”, dijo Abby trayendo consigo la silla de ruedas que Lexa recordó pedirle a su padre que no llevara, “guarda esa energía”, la invitó a sentarse con su sonrisa de empatía médica.

“No pretendo ser una molestia, doctora Griffin”, contestó Lexa sentándose dócilmente en la silla.

“Y no lo eres, te lo aseguró”, respondió a su vez Abby, tomando el control de la silla para llevarla al lugar prometido. En el comedor, tanto Jake como Gustus miraron la escena, el señor Griffin calmó al segundo cuando vio como Lexa cedió ante la madre de su amiga. Pocos minutos antes también miraron como Anya discutía con Abby brevemente, conscientes del consenso entre ambas partes.

Clarke por su parte era obligada a mantenerse al lado de Anya por el fuerte agarre sobre su brazo. Los comentarios coquetos entre Octavia y Lincoln era lo único que se escuchaba más allá del sonido de las olas estrellarse con la arena.

“Deja de mirar”, gruñó Anya soltándola para hacerse de un lugar en uno de los camastros en la periferia de la piscina. “Mi hermana está en buenas manos”, señaló la joven.

“Tú no entiendes”, exclamó Clarke. “Mi mamá no soporta la idea…”

“Y yo no te soportaba a ti”, suspiró Anya. “La molestia de tu mamá es notoria por su sencilla ausencia en los intentos de integración que tú y tu padre han hecho, quizá yo habría actuado igual que ella de ser tú y no mi hermana quien estuviera en tal posición”.

“Mi mamá no…”

“No actuaré como la voz de la razón, créeme, ya hablé con la doctora Griffin para evitarnos un fin de semana tenso de ambas partes. La tregua fue sencilla, no lo arruines”, le ordenó en la mayor de las simplezas. “Esperarás aquí hasta que vaya por Lexa, lo cual sucederá en quince minutos, nos sentaremos a disfrutar de una hermosa tarde en la playa sin que frunzas el ceño preocupada, sonreirás cuando Lexa lo haga y lo harás incluso si ella no lo hace. Te lo pido como amiga y como persona que se ha estresado más que nadie por la chica que te pone los ojos en forma de corazón…”

Clarke frunció los labios inconforme.

“¿Puedes hacer esto por mí?”, le pidió Anya.

“Me preocupa la actitud de mi mamá…”

“No debería, es una mujer muy sensata”, la atajó Anya. “Realmente inteligente”.

* * *

Abby la llevó sin apuro hasta la habitación de invitados, era bastante espaciosa, un poco más grande que su recamara en la ciudad, la cama era generosamente enorme, tenía baño propio y salida propia hacia la piscina donde Anya y Clarke parecían estar intercambiando ideas de forma acalorada.

“He aclimatado la habitación para que la diferencia de temperatura no sea tan abrupta, la ropa de cama está limpia y hay tomas de luz en ambos costados de la cama, no sé exactamente qué preferencia pudieras tener en ello, me tomé la molestia de acomodar tus cosas cerca de la ventana, siendo la vista más bonita”, habló Abby con sosiego, pero con cierto nerviosismo.

“Le agradezco, doctora…”

“Llámame Abby, por favor”, solicitó la mujer.

“Abby… es muy amable de su parte todo esto, realmente no era necesario”, expresó Lexa mirando el detalle en las cosas.

“Oh, sí lo era”, Abby tragó saliva. “Mi hija es una chica difícil en muchos sentidos, es obstinada y rebelde como cualquier adolescente, sumamente testaruda…”

“Suena a ella”, contempló Lexa con sus labios sinceramente curveados, recordando la perseverancia innata en la rubia.

“Siempre tiene un capricho en mente y, cuando es así, nunca se detiene hasta verlo realizarse”, dijo Abby deteniéndose a mirar al infinito por la misma ventana que quería que Lexa mirara. “He pasado décadas enteras enfrentándome a situaciones de pérdida, entiendo la fisiopatología de muchas ausencias, he experimentado el llanto y dolor de los que quedan atrás y, Lexa, no quiero eso para mi hija”, le expresó sin voltearla a ver.

“Yo no… _Klark_ es mi mejor amiga, no pretendo ni pensar en llegar a ser eso para ella”, jadeó Lexa asustada de lo que Abby quería decirle.

“Sé que no”, la miró por fin.

Era una adolescente hermosa, tan bonita aun detrás de sus ojeras enaltecidas por la palidez en su piel. Podría imaginarla en situaciones donde su potencial físico fuera el óptimo, quizá podría ser capitana de un equipo de futbol- su actitud militarista era famosa en el hospital-, una gran líder, podría ser la primera en la clase de Clarke si pudiera ir a la escuela. Podría mover un dedo y ocasionar cambios. Abby lo sabía con solo verla. Había tantos otros universos donde Lexa podría ser tantas cosas, pero en este mundo, ella era un destino doloroso para su única hija. Aun viéndola con el mismo lente que su marido, Abby no podía dejar de imaginar las lágrimas que tendría que limpiar en el rostro de Clarke.

“Anya me pidió que te dijera que buscaras en tu maleta, vendrá por ti en unos minutos, por ahora siéntete como en casa, estaré a unos pasos de aquí obligando a mi marido a hacer la comida”, le expresó como despedida dándose media vuelta, pero se detuvo para tocar su hombro de forma reconfortante que sólo una madre en cualquier situación sabría proporcionar. No dijo nada más.

* * *

“Me niego a salir así”, refunfuño Lexa cuando Anya le ayudó a ponerse el traje de baño que le compró especialmente.

“No seas infantil”, le regañó Anya.

“No lo soy, sólo me niego a exponerme con tan poca ropa encima”, observó Lexa.

“Se llama bikini, es cómodo y se te ve espectacular”, señaló Anya. “Te puedes poner una bata delgada si lo deseas, pero debemos salir de aquí ya“.

Lexa se observó en el espejo de cuerpo completo adherido a la pared. Aceptaba el buen gusto de Anya para escoger ropa, incluso para esta clase de situaciones, pero no se sentía adecuado, su piel era demasiado blanca para exponerla al sol, su cuerpo delgado, tanto que le generaba inquietud mostrarse así frente a todos, sobre todo frente a Clarke. Más allá de ello, no le encantaba tampoco la idea de mostrar sus cicatrices de todos los tratamientos que sufrió año tras año hasta la fecha, las manchas pequeñas y discretamente oscuras bajo sus clavículas mostraban las múltiples punciones con la finalidad de colocar una gran cantidad de catéteres en el transcurso de su vida, o el pequeño bultito sobre su tórax izquierdo al lado de una franja, representación del marcapasos que le pusieron al cumplir los quince años y que estaba llegando al final de su utilidad.

“Nadie notará lo que tú crees que verán primero”, musitó Anya extendiéndole una especie de vestido de satín negro para que se lo pusiera encima. “La única botella de bloqueador que tengo está en la piscina, supongo que podemos esperar a llegar ahí y pedirle a Clarkie que te ayude con eso…”

“Anya, por favor…”

“Anya por favor, nada. Accedí a traerte aquí sabiendo que es uno de los puntos cruciales de tu maldita lista, estoy ayudándote a desprenderte de todos esos deseos que has acumulado estos años en papel, quiero que sepas y experimentes muchísimas cosas, Alexandra”, gimoteó Anya, “Permitirte querer a Clarke es una de ellas, dejar que ella te quiera debería serlo también”, dijo aun con la voz hecha un hilo.

Lexa miró a su hermana a través de la bruma de sus propias lágrimas. Cómo poder agradecerle a la propia vida haberle dado una persona como ella en su efímera existencia.

“¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?”, le preguntó Lexa seriamente con dificultad.

“No pienso responderte eso, Alexandra”, se enjugó el caudal en sus mejillas. “Pero si debiera resumir una respuesta sería que te quiero, tanto es así, que permitiría que seas feliz con alguien como Clarke Griffin”, bromeó sabiendo que todas sus palabras eran genuinas.

“Bien”, suspiró Lexa en resignación, complementándolo extendiendo su brazo a su hermana para apoyarse, negándose tajantemente a ser trasladada nuevamente en la silla de ruedas. Anya puso los ojos en blanco, pero no se negó a dejarla cumplir ese pequeño deseo.

* * *

Clarke miraba desde la orilla de la piscina como Lincoln y Octavia peleaban en el agua, salpicándose entre ellos en una especie de juego que parecía asociarse con cazador y presa, donde curiosamente su amiga representaba el primer elemento. La química entre ellos era aún más poderosa que la diferencia en edad. Además, el enfermero era un partido excelente por donde se le viera. Un chico inteligente, educado y sumamente servicial. Ni siquiera Bellamy podría rechistar si Octavia decidía salir con él en algún momento.

Hacían una bonita pareja. Un contraste enorme pero equilibrado. Otra de las destacables casualidades que se sumaron a su propio encuentro con la castaña que no podía sacarse de su propia cabeza. Quizá si Raven estuviera ahí, sería un círculo cerrado de relaciones que fueron creadas por el incidente del libro en el pasillo. Un mérito que Clarke siempre utilizaría en adelante cuando cada pareja creada llegara a la cumbre de su propia relación, pero nos estamos adelantando mucho en el tiempo…

Un poco distraída considerando la suerte y su fuerte asociación con las coincidencias, Clarke decidió empezar su sesión de bronceado quitándose la blusa que llevaba puesta, exponiendo un bonito traje color azul turquesa, los pantalones cortos de mezclilla blanca permanecieron en su sitio mientras distribuía bronceador en su superficie corporal descubierta, canalizando toda su energía en no dejar ni un centímetro en limpio, obligándose a no voltear a la casa en espera de ver salir a Lexa por la puerta corrediza. Unos metros más allá estaba su padre mostrándole a Gustus su cobertizo con material de pesca, presumiendo su colección de anzuelos artesanales que nunca usaba por su valor sentimental, le mostró aquel con el que pescó un espécimen digno de certamen y la foto que guardaba en su cartera esperando la ocasión de tocar el tema. Parecía tentarlo a buscar la cena del día, después de todo, era una verdadera tradición de la familia Griffin prender una fogata la primera noche y utilizarla para la preparación de los platillos, que casi siempre terminaban siendo malvaviscos y chocolate, dada la poca fortuna para hacerse de peces para todos los miembros asistentes. Abby, en cambio, se encontraba recostada en las hamacas colgadas en la parte techada de la villa, en espera de ser llamada por el timbre de la casa para recibir la comida que nadie estaba dispuesta a preparar ese día y que tuvo que ser pedida a domicilio.

Su mirada llamó la de su madre, quien le brindó una sonrisa cálida. Parecía que las cosas dentro de la casa fueron a pedir de boca, pero no sería fácil asfixiar la curiosidad sobre las palabras que Anya le podría haber dicho para solventar un fin de semana pacifico para ambas partes o lo que pudiera haberle dicho a Lexa, si fue reconfortante o amenazante, si lo que pudo haberle o no propuesto podría afectar sus planes por completo.

“Necesito saber que pasó ahí dentro”, se acercó a preguntar Clarke contra todo pronóstico y, peor, contra la petición de Anya.

“Alexandra es una gran chica”, contestó Abby. ”Puedo ver lo que Jake o tú admiran en ella, en serio que sí pero aun con todo el potencial que tiene, su condición no va a mejorar”, instó ella.

“Eso no lo sabemos”, argumentó Clarke.

“¿Me dejarías contarte una vieja anécdota de mi trabajo?”, preguntó Abby con aire sosegado no queriendo discutir ni decir nada indebido, invitando a su hija a sentarse a su lado con un movimiento de la mano.

Clarke detestaba escuchar las desventuras de su madre. Sabía que era una gran doctora, que salvaba incontables vidas, incluso propuesto terapias innovadoras, que sus alumnos la adoraban y su reputación era formidable, pero era mucho más consciente de que para lograr todo eso, ella tuvo que verse privada de su atención casi toda su vida. Sin embargo, dado el esfuerzo de su mamá para comportarse ese día, Clarke decidió hacer lo mismo al menos por unos minutos.

Se sentó sin cruzar otra palabra.

“Cuando tenías cinco o seis años y nos mudamos aquí para que yo pudiera ejercer mi especialidad, uno de los primeros casos que recibí fue una joven con la edad que tienes ahora, iba por una cirugía radical que le permitiría vivir algunos años más, su diagnóstico no era alentador, de hecho, todo lo contrario. Fue mi primer paciente en el hospital, me permití convivir con ella y su familia en la espera del procedimiento, era una chica extremadamente noble con actitud positiva, siempre prometía que cuando se curase estudiaría para ser como yo, que sería mi alumna; me alenté a mí misma a darle tiempo de calidad, hice cosas que, cómo médico, no son recomendables… Era una hermosa persona”, Abby se aclaró la garganta. “El día de su cirugía prometí entrar, pero el área de urgencias estaba a tope, prometí entrar con ella y, sin embargo, no pude hasta que el procedimiento iba muy adelantado, mi turno llegó a su fin, podría quedarme con ella hasta el final de la cirugía… sólo que ella no llegó a ello, su corazón… su corazón falló, le sostuve la mano incapaz de hacer nada mientras el resto del equipo intentaba rescatarla. Esa noche, no espero que lo recuerdes, llegué a casa y me metí en tu cama para dormir, necesitaba aferrarme a un punto seguro en mi vida”, Le acarició su mejilla con el más absoluto cariño posible, “Cuando me dijiste que no querías estudiar lo mismo que yo pese a tener todo lo necesario, más allá de la decepción. Respiré libre, consciente de que nunca tendrías que pasar por algo así”, confesó Abby, “pero eres tan, tan testaruda…”

“¿Qué hiciste después?”, preguntó Clarke.

“Lo que cualquier persona modestamente inteligente haría: no volver a encariñarme con un paciente”, exhaló Abby un poco avergonzada. “Me costó cientos de pacientes aprenderlo Clarke y, aún ahora, me resulta difícil entrar en una sala de espera donde deba dar una mala noticia”, le hizo saber, “es terrible presenciar el dolor en los ojos de la familia…”

“Creo saber que estás haciendo aquí”, comentó Clarke. “Y no hace falta. Lexa, ella, estoy segura que será un golpe para todos, pero… no lo sé, no quiero pensar en _eso, _quiero representar y vivir el presente para ella”, farfulló Clarke agitada por la opresión en su pecho. Odiaba sentir que no podía hacer más, odiaba saber que quizá no estaba tan lejano encontrarse en la misma situación que su madre ansiaba que entendiera.

“Y daría lo que fuera para que así sea”, susurró Abby abrazando a su hija, no obstante, conocía el caso de la castaña, leyó hasta el último detalle en su expediente, todas y cada una de las notas desde su diagnóstico, si bien esperanza tenía, parecía muy lejano que Lexa viviera lo suficiente incluso para graduarse de preparatoria.

“No le menciones nada de esto a Anya, por favor”, rogó Clarke con su voz rasposa intentando recuperar su tono normal.

“Oh, no lo haría”, observó Abby. “Para ser honesta, a mí también me da un poco de miedo”.

Clarke miró a su mamá con una mezcla de cariño y gratitud. Sabía que le costaría trabajo, pero siempre terminaba por ver todos los aspectos de una misma situación, aceptando de la forma más sensata los escenarios que se le presentaban.

“No diré que todo estará bien, sólo prometeré que, pase lo que pase contaras conmigo”, afirmó su mamá. “No puedo contra el romance de tu padre con su nuevo amigo ni contra la forma en la que miras a la chica. Sería absurdo intentarlo”.

“Lo sé. Nunca vi a papá tan emocionado antes”, suspiró Clarke siguiendo el hilo de la broma.

Abby le dio un golpecito juguetón en respuesta. Viendo algo que su hija no.

“Creo que es buen momento para que voltees”, dijo Abby haciendo un ademan con la mano para que se diera media vuelta. Clarke puso los ojos en blanco, pensando que quizá su madre quería jugarle alguna broma pero, pese a pronóstico, no fue así.

En su campo visual aparecieron las hermanas Woods. Anya si, era atractiva y el traje de baño que llevaba le proporcionaba puntos en escala estética, sin embargo, a su lado, Lexa parecía la divinidad en persona. Llevaba el cabello suelto, discretamente despeinado, bajo la influencia del sol algunos mechones de su cabello resaltaban rojizos, el verde en sus ojos brillaba mucho más, aunque en ese preciso momento sus parpados estaban cerrados, quizá experimentando el cambio de densidad en el aire producto del imperceptible roció que provocaban las olas al chocar con la costa y el aroma que se derivaba del mismo fenómeno; sin su ropa de cama Lexa se veía mucho más pequeña, al contrario de su hermana, no dejaba ver su traje de baño cínicamente, de hecho, llevaba un bonito vestido holgado blanco con corte elevado que permitía ver prácticamente la totalidad de una de sus piernas. Su mirada, como toda ella, parecía dubitativa como cualquier persona descubriendo el mar de sensaciones provenientes de algo nuevo, a pesar de ello no perdió su porte erguido y poquito intimidante, lo único que desentonaba eran las puntillas nasales y el articulo de metálico que le perseguía.

Se veía magnifica.

“Anda, ve con ella”, le instó su madre al percibir el asombro de su hija.

Clarke no lo pensó realmente cuando sus piernas reaccionaron por sí mismas, prácticamente saltando del sitio para casi correr a donde estaba Lexa. Un poco más cerca era fácil notar el traje de baño rojo bajo el vestido, había cicatrices que nunca notó, cubiertas en su ropa de siempre, no eran significativas, no bajo la mirada de la chica rubia que no podía dejar de observar con total devoción a la joven frente a ella.

“Pensaba que tendría que ir por ti”, la riñó instintivamente.

“Podrías haberlo hecho, obligarla a ponerse ropa adecuada para la ocasión ha sido por mucho lo más difícil que he hecho hasta la fecha por ella”, refunfuñó Anya. “Ahora bien, la piel de Alexandra no está acostumbrada a estar bajo el sol, necesita bloqueador cada dos horas para que no haya problema, ¿puedes encargarte de ello?”, dijo Anya indicándole a Clarke uno de los frascos cercanos.

“Será un placer”, aceptó Clarke.

“Bien”. Anya le entregó la mano de su hermana, las miró con cierta sorna y se unió a la pareja en la piscina sin dilatación alguna.

Clarke guio con calma a Lexa hasta uno de los camastros, escogiendo uno destinado al bronceado dada la comodidad añadida de los cojines. No tenía certeza absoluta sobre lo que Lexa podría o no hacer ahora que estaban ahí.

“¿Quieres recostarte o prefieres sentarte?”, preguntó para adaptar la silla a los deseos de la chica.

“Sentarme estará bien”, respondió Lexa con una sonrisa agradecida. Aún no procesaba del todo tener a Clarke frente a ella únicamente con unos pantaloncillos cortos y la parte superior de su traje de baño para cubrirla, era algo que no tuvo siquiera la intención de imaginar en su corta historia, aunque tampoco se quejaría de la bendición que sus ojos estaban teniendo, quizá maldeciría a su corazón por estar a punto de la fibrilación gracias a la misma chica rubia.

Se estableció cierta tensión que ninguna entendía del todo mientras Clarke le ayudaba a sentarse y se acomodaba a su lado, pensando en la orden de Anya principalmente.

Lexa no tuvo una niñez normal consecuentemente su adolescencia tampoco lo fue, siempre rodeada de máquinas, encarnada en hospitales, su único pico de curiosidad sexual fue a los doce años cuando conoció a Costia y le provocó sensaciones tan poco familiares para ella. Anhelos y tentaciones que, hasta la fecha, ni siquiera recordaba haber sentido. Cada año de su existencia se instó a sí misma en sobrevivir lo mejor posible hasta alcanzar la única meta real que siempre tuvo: obtener otro corazón. Pero en ese momento preciso, Lexa sentía su pecho demasiado pequeño para albergar los desbocados latidos de su corazón, un revoloteo en su estómago que no cesaba y tensión en todo su cuerpo que no lograba traducir del todo.

“¿Crees que podrías regalarme un poco de crema?”, pidió Lexa enfocando toda su energía en decir esas palabras, “me arden un poco las mejillas”, confesó no tan en contra de la orden de Anya.

“Es mi encomienda evitar que eso pase”, exclamó Clarke levantándose para ir por el bloqueador, aplicando un poco en sus dedos para acariciar las facciones de Lexa con parsimonia, disfrutando de rozar el puente de su nariz, su frente y el ángulo maxilar, frotó lentamente cada parte hasta que el blanco del tópico quedara homogéneo sobre la piel de la castaña.

Mientras ella se tomaba su tiempo, bajo sus dedos, Lexa sólo cerró los ojos, permitiendo que Clarke hiciera aquello sin decir nada, sintiendo un cumulo de emociones albergarse en su garganta y correr hasta el último punto existente en su cuerpo, haciendo una pequeña escala en su vientre donde algunas sensaciones pulsaban más que otras.

Por otro lado, el resto de los espectadores observaban con una mezcla de asombro, ternura y hasta envidia lo que hacían. Abby peleó a Jake por no ponerle de esa manera nunca bloqueador, Gustus se rió de la pareja y regresó su atención a su hija, notando que respiraba lentamente, como si brotaran de su pecho suspiros únicamente.

“Probablemente sea buena idea extender hasta tu espalda”, propuso Clarke sonando como si no quisiera la cosa. “Tú podrías proteger tus piernas”.

“Servicio completo, Griffin”, escuchó gritar a Anya quien jugueteaba en la orilla de la piscina con sus piernas nada más. Pendiente de todo.

“No le hagas caso”, respondió Lexa estirando sus manos para que le pasara el frasco y ella terminar el trabajo. No pudiendo soportar más tiempo la tortuosa cercanía de Clarke, mucho menos el que tocara su piel desnuda donde estaban cicatrices que detestaba.

Lexa completó rápidamente las áreas expuestas, incluso, bajo la sorpresa – y casi infarto de Clarke y Gustus- se retiró el vestido, mostrando el bikini elegido por Anya, claramente no lo hizo por voluntad propia sino por amenaza tácita de su hermana. Fuera de la debilidad que sentía por el viaje, se sentía bien en todos los demás aspectos, tanto que pudo retirarse la cánula nasal unos minutos sin que aparecieran datos de baja oxigenación en su cuerpo.

“Deberían meterse en la piscina, el agua está perfecta”, les invitó Octavia mostrando sus dotes deportivos, cuyo objetivo era impresionar al enfermero más que otra cosa.

“¿Sabes nadar?”, alzó la ceja Clarke, no queriendo obligarla a nada.

“No es mi punto fuerte”, admitió Lexa.

“Quizá no sea buena idea”, escucharon a Gustus farfullar preocupado. “Si se resfría estaríamos en problemas terribles”.

“Es una piscina templada”, informó Abby. “Cuando salga de ahí, la cubrimos con un arsenal de toallas y secamos su cabello para evitar problemas. No puedes traerla a la playa y negarle participar en actividades propias de la misma”, observó.

Pese al espasmo coronario de su padre. Lexa asintió ante la invitación de sus amigos, Lincoln salió por ella personalmente, quizá con la intención de tranquilizar a su padre al ver que no era algo malo, a su vez Jake apareció con una montaña de mullidas toallas dejándolas cerca de los jóvenes, guiñándole el ojo. Eso no disminuyó la intranquilidad en Clarke, pensando en tantas cosas que podrían salir mal justo ahora. Pero no fue así, Lexa entró al agua fascinada, con los ojos cristalizados intentando recordar las últimas vacaciones en familia que tuvo, como su madre le ofrecía sus brazos para que saltara al agua y la atrapaba en el acto mientras su padre perseguía a Anya.

“¿Qué tal?”, le preguntó Lincoln ayudándola a bajar los escalones.

Lexa asintió incapaz de articular palabra. Sentía como si su peso no existiera, como si flotara, era una sensación tan diferente. Lincoln le permitió bajar el último peldaño sin su apoyo, así que con esa libertad y confianza, Lexa dio un pequeño brinco hasta tocar la superficie con sus pies. Si su actuar fuera tan ligero como en ese momento, su vida sería mucho más fácil. Un nudo se extendió en la totalidad de su garganta.

“¿Quieres nadar un poco?”, preguntó Octavia llegando a su lado tras un par de brazadas casi profesionales.

“Creo que debe tomarlo con calma primero”, concilió Lincoln entre la emoción de Octavia y la mirada inquieta de Lexa.

“Alexandra no sabe nadar”, reveló Anya. “Gustus fue demasiado aprensivo como para dejarla hacerlo, pero sabe flotar de maravilla”.

Lexa se sintió presionada frente a la pequeña multitud. Abrumada por recuerdos lejanos y sensaciones renacidas, fue la mano de Clarke sobre su brazo su punto de inflexión, encontrando calma donde antes hubo caos.

“Puedo enseñarte”, se ofreció la chica de ojos celestes. “Algo me dice que no me llevará mucho”, le sonrió con absoluta confianza.

La chica no respondió, sólo se dejó guiar por Clarke sin oponer resistencia. De repente el resto de los jóvenes que antes la asediaban parecían haber desaparecido, sólo estaba la mano de Clarke sobre la suya, la misma libertad que previamente descubrió embargándola conforme caminaba entre el agua. Si la escena del bloqueador derritió a los espectadores, su encuentro y futuras lecciones de natación hicieron constar que ese par de alguna manera, estaba destinado a ser.

“Estoy segura de que tu hija romperá el corazón de la mía”, suspiró Abby a Gustus quien observaba con fascinada resignación a su hija menor ser absorbida bajo el encanto de la hija de los Griffin.

“Lo sé”, musitó el hombre. “A mí no me quedan dudas de que la tuya, figurativamente hablando, ha curado el de mi hija”, contestó distraído, sonriéndole a medias, apenado.

Jake guardó silenció detrás de ambos. Supo que ese intercambio creó cierta complicidad implícita en ambos padres, uno dedicado a preocuparse y velar por los intereses propios de sus respectivas hijas. Para el señor Griffin, tanto Clarke como Lexa, eran una consecuencia positiva en la vida de la otra. Punto. Lo que viniera después, por ahora, realmente no importaba.

“Y yo creo que son una bonita pareja”, comentó Jake interviniendo al ponerse en medio de ambos, rodeando con un brazo la cintura de su esposa y con la otra mano presionando el hombro de su amigo. “Sólo mírenlas, definitivamente tu hija debe casarse con la mía”, observó emocionado.

“¡Jake!”, exclamó Abby impactada por la sola afirmación.

Gustus sonrió más ampliamente, pero con mayor tristeza también, le encantaría ver a su hija llegar a una etapa como esa. Sin embargo, su certeza en esa área era mínimamente alentadora.

“Es en serio, aquí y ahora hombre, si nuestras hijas en algunos años enloquecen y se prometen una vida juntas, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi consuegro?”, continuó Jake.

“Basta, no más cerveza para ti”, gruñó Abby.

“Si las _probabilidades del destino_ se presentan favorables, sí. Desde ahora y hasta ese día, acepto”, dijo Gustus en medio de risas y ese agónico anhelo. Regresando la mirada a su hija, prometiendo lo que fuera necesario a la deidad que estuviera escuchando en ese momento para que Lexa obtuviera esa oportunidad de ser feliz.

“Bien”, concluyó Jake satisfecho. Abby puso los ojos en blanco por la intensidad de su propio marido, si no lo conociera, diría que guardaba demasiada esperanza interna, aun siendo un hombre realista. Eso sí, Jake no estuvo equivocado en que ambas familias se unirían apenas unosaños después, aunque no de la manera esperada…

Unos metros más allá las primeras notas de la marcha imperial llamaron la atención de Anya quien llevaba minutos tomando el papel de salvavidas en la periferia de la piscina, mirando las manos de la chica Griffin mientras enseñaba a su hermana menor a flotar con decoro, Lexa mostró su destreza innata para los deportes opacada gracias a su corazón en pocos segundos. Anya se aseguró de la posición de las manos de la rubia, así como de técnicas permitidas para Lexa, todo lo que conllevara no respirar por más de diez segundos estaba prohibido, así que Clarke se limitó a enseñarle un poco de estilo libre y flotar boca arriba.

“Hey, _pajarito_”, saludó Anya contestando la videollamada.

“_Espero que sea bueno, estaba por patearle el trasero a una snob en la feria de ciencias para clausura del campamento_”, refunfuño Raven. “_Además, no quiero ver cómo me suplantas indignamente en mi viaje familiar_”, remató.

“Oh, vaya. Yo sólo quería enseñarte lo torpe que es tu mejor amiga”, ofreció Anya. “Quizá mostrarte la vista que te estás perdiendo”, volteó un poco el móvil hacia abajo para mostrarle brevemente _tal paisaje _a la latina.

“_Patear traseros puede esperar_”, contestó repentinamente Raven. “_Muéstrate más… digo, muéstrame más. No recuerdo esa parte de la casa Griffin_”, bromeó.

Anya se separó del grupo caminando hacia la playa, apenas tomando un chal delgado para cubrirse de la suave brisa que empezaba a marcar el atardecer ese día reflejado maravillosamente sobre la arena, que si bien no era perfectamente blanca, el tono cobrizo de la misma enmarcaba mágicamente el arrebol sobre sus cabezas. Parecía pasarlo de maravilla hablando con la pantalla de su celular, sonreía y coqueteaba cada segundo, realmente fascinada con la idea de comenzar la universidad esos días, el miedo que antes la invadía con la idea de abandonar su hogar y a su familia parecía desvanecerse gradualmente conforme el tiempo pasaba, aunque nunca desaparecería. No obstante, en momentos como ese, sobre todo hablando con Raven Reyes, la vida cobraba otro color para la mayor de las Woods.

Otra nueva experiencia para Lexa era ver a su hermana mostrándose algo así como enamorada.

“Creo que a mi hermana le gusta tu mejor amiga”, comentó Lexa al mirarla detenidamente mientras se tomaba un par de minutos para descansar de su clase. Clarke era una profesora magnifica, o al menos le tenía paciencia prácticamente infinita, sin embargo, para Lexa sentir sus manos rosar su piel segundo a segundo no le hacía sencillo prestar atención, no cuando su mano se posaba en su cadera un momento y al siguiente sobre su vientre para ayudarle a guardar posiciones. Empezaba a experimentar cosas demasiado nuevas que si bien no le desagradaban, tampoco le generaban tranquilidad.

Las clases de natación terminaron cuando Lincoln se acercó a ellas con la intención de revisar el estado de Lexa, de algún sitio sacó un pulsioxímetro y la obligó a ponérselo en uno de sus dedos, el resultado era aceptable pero a manera de prevención, le recomendó tomarlo con calma y pasar unos minutos con sus viejas amigas, las puntillas nasales. Fue cuando Lexa se trasladó a la orilla de la piscina y colocó sus brazos cruzados en la superficie, recargando su mentón sobre la cruz que hacían.

“Y a mi mejor amiga le gusta tu hermana mayor”, contestó Clarke segura de ello. “La próxima semana Raven regresa del campamento por unos días antes de ir a visitar a su abuela en Canadá, quizá podríamos salir todas al cine o por un café, no lo sé, ¿cenar?”, articuló Clarke nerviosamente.

Lexa la volteó a ver con inquisitiva en los ojos.

“Podríamos invitar a Lincoln y Octavia, parecen llevarlo genial también”, resopló la rubia intentando controlar la escena.

“Si invitamos a nuestros padres suena a una cita grupal no muy bien estructurada”, bromeo Lexa, “pero me encantaría”, admitió Lexa, la frase completa en su pensamiento fue diferente: _Me encantaría… vivir hasta la próxima semana._

“Bien. Así será, Te llevaré a mi restaurante favorito, ¡te encantará!”, expresó Clarke. La sola afirmación e implicación de llevarla sólo a ella hizo saltar las alarmas de Lexa.

Antes de articular una respuesta, como siempre, llegó un tercero a la escena para pausar el desarrollo en su relación que no lograba pasar de ese punto.

“Lo siento Comandante, en el itinerario dice que debes comer un poco ahora, tomar tus medicamentos, y después tomar una pequeña siesta”, interrumpió el enfermero. “Órdenes estrictas del Dr. Titus, un gran aguafiestas, si me lo preguntas…”

Lexa regresó la mirada a Clarke y le regaló una sonrisa de aceptación a esa cita que no quería admitir era una propuesta originalmente dirigida a solo ellas dos. Después se permitió la rebeldía de llegar por sí sola a la escalinata de la piscina, donde su padre le esperaba con la toalla más grande del montón llevado por Jake, envolviéndola en el segundo exacto que puso un pie fuera del agua, posteriormente la atacó con una segunda toalla para su cabello, de haber tenido una secadora a la mano, la habría perseguido con ella.

Clarke la miró con la misma devoción mientras desaparecía por la puerta corrediza hacia el interior de la casa bajo la tutela de Lincoln y su padre. Algo en su interior le gritaba que la siguiera, que la acompañara durante su siesta, que admirara cada segundo su dicha y fortuna, pero también sabía que debía darle espacio a sus emociones, pues no quería actuar por instinto, no ahora.

“No lo sé Griffin, de haberlo sabido, quizá te habría mandado al hospital antes”, bromeó Octavia nadando boca arriba cerca de Clarke.

“De haberlo sabido antes, te habría dejado que lo hicieras”, contestó Clarke pensando en todos los días más que habría ganado con Lexa de haberle conocido previamente.

* * *

Era una verdadera tradición de la familia Griffin prender una fogata la primera noche que pasaban en la playa, el objetivo era generar un ambiente cálido y reconfortante en el que pudieran convivir como familia, incluso cuando se sumaba Raven o los chicos Blake conforme pasaban los años. También era tradición que Raven la prendiera, siendo la más apta en habilidades manuales de supervivencia. Curioso, dado que Octavia era un poco más silvestre y resolutiva mientras Raven era más metódica, evaluando hasta las ramas que colocaba en el fuego una vez encendido, solía buscar algunas que hubieran estado en contacto con el agua salada, pretendiendo darle un poco de magia a las brasas encendidas. A veces llevaba consigo material de laboratorio, logrando que tomaran colores que no serían normales en situaciones comunes.

Esta vez nadie lograba mantener la pequeña fogata. Ni siquiera con el cerco de arena cuidadosamente construido por Jake, ni recolectando madera seca, incluso con encendedor y fósforos. Tuvieron que esperar a que Gustus les enseñara viejas técnicas de niño explorador que aprendió cuando Anya perteneció a ellos antes de que su familia se fuera al traste.

“No le digas a Raven”, le amenazó la mayor de las Woods cuando sus ojos sonrieron al ser consciente de información privilegiada.

Lincoln ayudó a mantener las llamas en condiciones mientras el resto de los adultos creaban brochetas en varillas de acero con cualquier ingrediente a la mano, Octavia por su parte acomodaba simétricamente las galletas, chocolate y malvaviscos en un plato enorme sabiendo que todo el mundo caería ante el encanto del sencillo postre, como el año pasado y el anterior a ese.

“¿Crees que está bien?”, Preguntó Clarke a Anya echando un vistazo a la ventana de la habitación de las chicas.

“Por supuesto que sí, de no estarlo su corazón ya nos habría avisado”, dijo refiriéndose al sensor en su marcapasos que mandaba una notificación a sus teléfonos si algo iba mal. “Fue un día extenuante para ella, es normal que necesite más tiempo para recargar energía”, la consoló.

A pesar del tono tranquilizador de Anya. Clarke no dejó de mirar la casa buena parte de la velada, incluso perdiéndose la receta especial de su padre que incluía un poco de mantequilla de maní orgánica que solía hacer en ocasiones como esa.

“No puedo más, hija, por favor, ¿podrías ir a ver como se encuentra Lexa?”, suspiró Jake.

“Iré yo”, habló rápidamente Gustus. “Los chicos parecen divertirse, deja que Clarke se quede”.

Clarke abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, pidiendo auxilio a su padre con la mirada.

“Oh, no Gus. Aún no te muestro el cobertizo, tengo un pequeño bote perfecto para nuestra pesca de mañana”, exclamó Jake.

“Sólo veo que Alexandra esté bien y vuelvo”, dijo con firmeza Augustus.

“Papá…”, lo llamó Anya alzando una ceja. El intercambio de miradas entre ellos parecía una conversación tácita.

“Está bien. Clarke, ¿puedes…?”, preguntó mientras Clarke prácticamente saltaba en su sitio para reincorporarse.

Anya observo como la chica casi corría, no disimulando ni un poco.

“Tienen un plazo que cumplir”, declaró la joven ante la mirada del resto que no entendían como logro que su padre cediera. Pareció bastar tan lacónica explicación. “Ahora, chica Blake, ¿qué puedes decirme de Raven?”, continuó el mismo hilo conceptual de su charla con la morena antes de ser interrumpidas.

“Oh, Dios. No estás lista para alguien como ella”, le avisó Octavia sabiendo de que se trataba esto, estaba advertida. “Sólo te diré que para su primera cita la lleves a la biblioteca de la ciudad y después te dediques a escucharla por horas”, sugirió.

“¿Ese es el ideal de Raven?”, preguntó Anya confundida.

“No, claro que no, pero si resistes su perorata tecnológica y ego desmedido, seguramente son almas gemelas”, respondió Octavia como si fuera una verdad absoluta.

* * *

Pasó la última tableta con un poco de dificultad. No era la primera vez que se atrasaba un poco en su tratamiento, la alarma en su teléfono fue insuficiente para regresarla a la consciencia a tiempo; supo que Anya regresó en algún momento, se dio una ducha rápida y salió de la habitación un poco más abrigada que antes, deteniéndose apenas un par de minutos para preguntarle si todo estaba bien y si necesitaba algo. Lexa en ese momento, aún bajo el manto del sopor y cansancio, se negó, dejándose raptar poco después por el encanto de Morfeo.

Se incorporó unos minutos antes al escuchar risas grupales provenientes del exterior. Había estado muy molesta cuando la apartaron del grupo en la tarde, entendiendo los motivos, pero sin lograr ser objetiva con ellos. Quería salir y pasar una noche normal. Una noche donde fuera ella rodeada de amigos y libre de preocupaciones, aun cuando fuera una bonita mentira. Quería seguir viendo como todos sonreían, como nadie recordaba que en su pecho llevaba un reloj que segundo a segundo le restaba minutos en lugar de sumárselos, más que nada, quería ser la Lexa que sólo Clarke traía a la superficie.

Quería, de alguna manera, nunca acabar su lista de propósitos. Vivir muchos días después de ver completado hasta el último punto.

Oh, dios, quería tanto vivir lo suficiente para llevarlo a cabo.

Tragó saliva con la misma dificultad, perdiendo el aliento con ese último pensamiento.

Inclinada sobre la orilla de la cama, Lexa pensó en el último punto del que Clarke no tenía consciencia alguna. Aunque más tarde, esa misma noche, sabría sobre qué trataba.

Casi como si fuera invocada, en la puerta dieron tres golpecitos prudentes, mismos que la castaña reconocería de inmediato a pesar de cualquier situación. Eran los nudillos dubitativos de Clarke Griffin los únicos que podrían tocar así la puerta para ella.

“¿Estás despierta?”, preguntó incluso antes de adentrarse a la recámara.

“Consciente si, lúcida talvez no tanto”, bromeó Lexa.

“Me conformo con lo que hay”, contestó Clarke. “¿Qué tal tu primer día en la playa?”

“Formidable”.

“Me alegro. Aunque te sumaré puntos negativos por quedarte dormida el primer día de vacaciones, eso es tan aguafiestas de tu parte”, jugó la rubia arrugando un poco la nariz, su bonito bronceado salió a relucir con ese gesto tan inocente.

“Hey, invitarme a mi es abrirle la puerta al aburrimiento”, reclamó Lexa.

“Que seas algo así como un perezoso en potencia, no te hace aburrida, Alexandra Woods”, replicó Clarke de inmediato. “¿Cómo te sientes?”, preguntó con tono serio repentinamente.

“En mi escala personal, estoy dispuesta a aventurarme diciendo que _bien_”, observó Lexa. “Nunca consideré que venir a la playa podría ser realmente benéfico para mí”.

“Si decides mudarte, considérame para ser tu compañera de apartamento”, comentó Clarke.

“No podría deshacerme de ti tan fácil, ¿eh?”

“Nunca, Woods… nunca”, le hizo saber Clarke, quien a pesar de no decir nada, prometía lo mismo con cada palabra.

Lexa observó con la misma devoción con la que Clarke lo hacía cada vez que la tenía enfrente. No sería la primera vez que se preguntaba, cómo fue que alguien como ella tuvo la desventura de cruzarse en su camino ni mucho menos mantener la osadía de quedarse. Pero agradecía que existiera.

Suspiró. Quizá Clarke coleccionaba sus sonrisas, pero Lexa coleccionaba los días en los que la rubia compartía con ella su tiempo, considerándolo un regalo mucho más invaluable que cualquier otra cosa. Veintidós días conformaban su historia actual, ciclos de 24 horas en los que Lexa se sorprendió a si misma considerando que su resignación ante la muerte ya no era tan absoluta.

“Hey, ¿quieres ir a comer un poco?”, le ofreció Clarke, “Hay una fogata, comida chatarra y anécdotas embarazosas”, quiso tentarla.

“No puedo”, contestó Lexa con una sonrisa apagada.

“Oh, cierto. La fogata”, se respondió a si misma Clarke. “Bueno, aún podemos hacer más cosas juntas”, le tendió la mano como hacía un par de noches cuando la invito a bailar.

“Bailar no es una buena idea, no hasta que aprendas a hacerlo”, se burló Lexa.

“Golpe bajo, Woods”, replicó Clarke, “pero no, te quiero llevar a mi habitación”, dijo con tono cargado de picardía.

Las mejillas de Lexa se colorearon rápidamente.

“La vista desde el balcón, aun de noche, es digna de verse”, le explicó rápidamente la adolescente.

Aun ruborizada, Lexa tomó su mano y la siguió obedientemente hasta la segunda planta, caminando a su ritmo sin prisas ni desesperación, Clarke parecía disfrutar cada segundo aun si era subiendo uno a uno los escalones, sin perder de vista a la bonita castaña que tenía en frente.

Lexa jamás pensó en conocer una de las habitaciones de Clarke fuera de haberlo hecho en el hospital, le sorprendió encontrarse en un espacio que le perteneciera realmente a la chica. Por supuesto no era una copia de la que tenía en la ciudad, ésta era más ordenada dentro de lo posible, un poco de material de arte inundando el enorme escritorio, manchas de pintura aquí y allá, incluso en los cristales de las ventanas, pequeñas gotas secas multicolor en el techo, dibujos cuidadosamente ordenados en la pared que enmarcaba su cama, parecían ser los primeros proyectos de Clarke pues los trazos eran inmaduros aún. Lexa se detuvo minutos enteros a contemplar todos los que pudo, deteniéndose en uno particularmente, un pequeño león rechoncho dibujado tiernamente con líneas sencillas, era muy cercano al bonito dibujo del mapache que le regaló Clarke el día que no pudo visitarla.

“Verás, mi papá solía compararme con un león cuando era pequeña, decía que mi cabello era muy rebelde y que yo rugía por todo casi siempre”, le explicó Clarke frotándose nerviosamente la mejilla. “Hice uno para él y otro para mí el día del padre ese año, decidí resguardarlo dado que mi habitación en casa suele estar en constante renovación”

“Creo que es lindo, desde el dibujo hasta el por qué lo hiciste”, dijo Lexa tocándolo, como si quisiera registrar ese recuerdo en particular usando más sentidos que sólo su vista, “el que me obsequiaste, también lo es, realmente lo es…”, suspiró nuevamente.

Quizá Clarke no sabía toda la historia detrás del cuento, pero sí debía saber que regalarle un pequeño fragmento del mismo ilustrado, representaba el mundo para ella.

“La próxima vez nos dibujaré juntas”, prometió Clarke. “Lexacoon y Lion Clarke, es decir”.

“Moriría por verlo”, musitó Lexa concentrada en el resto de las ilustraciones. Pasando de ese punto al escritorio donde había un poco del material actual de Clarke, quien cubrió la evidencia rápidamente poniendo un lienzo en blanco encima.

Existían aun tantos misterios entre ellas. Tantas preguntas no hechas, tantas historias que aun no se contaban y tan pero tan poco tiempo…

“Ven, te falta ver lo mejor”, le tomó la mano de nuevo, llevándola al exterior de la casa.

La brisa nocturna les dio la bienvenida sin preámbulos, no hacía precisamente frío pero tampoco era una temperatura a la que Lexa se podría adaptar tan sencillamente en segundos, por lo que fue víctima de un pequeño escalofrío. La humedad imperante en el aire era algo que le encantaba, aunque no sabría explicar el por qué. A unos pasos se extendía en su totalidad la pequeña terraza, en un principio consumida por la oscuridad reinante que lograba que la vista fuera un deleite a los ojos, más allá del reborde del barandal de protección y aún más lejos de la costa, la luna se mostraba sobre el infinito mar bañando con su luz las inconmensurables ondas del agua, los costados estaban bañados por su propia iluminación gracias a los cientos de ventanas brillantes que lograban verse, armonizando con el cielo mismo que, estando fuera de la urbe, se veía limpiamente todas y cada una de las estrellas que en él habitaban.

Clarke le dejo admirar por un par de segundos el paisaje antes de presionar el interruptor que daba luz propia al lugar. No tenía un techo propio, sin embargo, había redes de extensiones sobre sus cabezas que generaban una bohemia e romántica atmosfera para quien habitase las noches la terraza, muy íntimo sobre todo.

Abajo, todos parecían estar bajo la misma influencia. Lincoln tocaba la guitarra de Anya- que nadie sabía que empacó- mientras miraba a Octavia anonadado, Anya parloteaba frente a su teléfono con quien obviamente le monopolizaba tanto el tiempo como la mente, los adultos intercambiaban historias compartiendo una botella de vino tinto que Abby sacó de su colección personal.

Era una bonita noche para estar todos ahí. Era, para Lexa al menos, el mejor día de su vida por mucho.

“Gracias”, susurró Lexa con la voz hecha un hilo.

“Realmente debes dejar de hacer eso… agradecerme, ¿sabes?”, repuso Clarke seriamente.

“No es un agradecimiento vacío, _Klark_”, profirió Lexa de inmediato casi vulnerable ante sus palabras. “Antes de ti, antes de hacerte eso”, le apuntó a su ceja cuya herida era ya una pequeña línea sonrojada, “estaba lista… la idea de morir era sólo… inevitable. Yo… Mi vida _era_ sólo sobrevivir”.

Clarke guardó silencio, se quedó ahí, al filo del balcón, aferrándose al frio barandal mientras escuchaba solemnemente a la joven hablar de temas a los que temía.

“Tras enfermar, mi vida han sido mis tratamientos y no al contrario, desde Costia y tras saber que mi supervivencia depende totalmente de la desgracia de alguien que comparta el mismo tipo de sangre que yo, no dejé entrar a nadie, alejé a todos… a todos, menos a ti”, susurró sin apartar sus ojos de los de Clarke.

“Debí hacer algo bien”, bromeó Clarke.

“La burla no es producto de una mente fuerte, _Klark_”, le regañó Lexa con seriedad no pretendida.

“Lo siento”.

“No lo hagas, por favor”, le pidió Lexa.

“¿Quieres hablar sobre ello, sobre Costia y todo lo demás?”, preguntó Clarke sintiendo celos, coraje y curiosidad al mismo tiempo.

“Costia fue un amor peculiar que definió una etapa de mi vida. Para _esa_ Lexa, ella fue el amor de su vida…porque pensé que no tendría tanto tiempo para conocert… para experimentar algo más”

“¿Y para esta Lexa?”, inquirió Clarke con la boca seca

“No lo sé, pero estoy dispuesta a averiguarlo”, declaró abiertamente Lexa, “porque creo que tienes razón: _La vida es más que sólo sobrevivir_”.

“Lo recuerdas, ¿eh?”

“Supongo que has ganado una apuesta”, sonrió Lexa volviendo al primer día que la obligó a salir a los jardines del hospital, “Me has contagiado de tu estúpido idealismo”, confesó.

“El presente te sienta bien, Lex”, dijo Clarke en el marco paralelo a la conversación que tuvieron en aquel entonces.

Lexa sonrió. Lo hacía tanto esos días que Clarke a veces se sentía incapaz de llevar la cuenta.

“Sólo quiero, pedirte algo”… quería hablarle sobre el día en que todo llegara a su fin, pedirle que no abandonara su vida tal cuál era en ese momento, que siguiera siendo esta Clarke, que no completara el temor de su madre y el suyo.

“Dime, Lexa. ¿Qué es?”, preguntó Clarke mirando al cielo que en ese segundo preciso lo eran las orbes esmeralda de la castaña.

“Quiero que me beses”.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo nos encontramos con Lexa aceptando muchísimas cosas de su presente, para empezar, se permite hablar de la muerte, de Costia y, de manera abrupta, se da permiso a si misma de aventurarse con Clarke por fin. El ritmo lo he mantenido lo más natural posible, porque son dos adolescentes aprendiendo, más Lexa que Clarke, por motivos obvios.
> 
> Por su parte, adoro el bromance de Gus/Jake. Creanme que esa petición no se la llevará el aire tan fácil.
> 
> Otro dato clave es Abby. Es una mujer sensata, madura y muy humana. El caso del que habla fue mio, muy personal y doloroso de aprender, por eso también entiendo que no quiera que su hija se enamore de alguien que está destinada a romperle el corazón. DATO curioso, también fui Clarke en algún momento al enamorarme de alguien enfermo XD así que creánme que entiendo a casi todos mis personajes (para bien o para mal).
> 
> Ahora la buena noticia: Estoy por salir de vacaciones, eso significa que en las próximas dos semanas es posible que actualice más seguido (sobre todo si comentan mucho). La mala noticia es que no creo terminar el fic este año.
> 
> Ahora apostemos, ¿Se besarán en el siguiente capítulo?


	24. Día 23.

Los primeros rayos de sol se colaron por el enorme ventanal de la cocina cautelosamente, bañando la comida que Clarke pulcramente acomodó en una bandeja con dos porciones de todo, cada una acondicionada a la estricta dieta que el médico de Lexa le recomendó seguir al pie de la letra. Se esmeró como nunca lo hizo antes, basándose en colores que le fascinaban para decorar los platillos, si bien no era tan buena como la cocinera del hospital o Gustus o Anya, al menos Lexa podría decir que tampoco era pésima. En uno de los platos puso avena decorada con frutos rojos en la cima, bañados con un poco de miel para darle brillo, un poco más de yogurt natural en un contenedor pequeño para no rebasar lo permitido, sirvió dos vasos con jugo verde que, si bien a ella no le encantaba, la castaña parecía tomarlo con mucho agrado. Cubrió el menú con cuidado y lo encaminó hasta el final del pequeño muelle que había en la finca, donde más temprano dispuso dos mullidos cojines enormes que solían decorar la terraza superior, una mesa justo a la mitad para poner el motivo de invitación.

En su vida Clarke se había levantado a las cinco de la mañana, se le antojaba a tortura evitable. Por lo regular su madre era su despertador en casa, casi siempre a las siete para alcanzar a arreglarse y salir al colegio sin prisas, aun con tiempo para esperar a Octavia y pasar por Raven a su casa. En vacaciones, pensaría estar consciente antes de las diez, salvo que tuviera un proyecto artístico o algún plan agendado al que estuviera obligada a acudir. Sin embargo, desde que Lexa estaba en sus días, su despertador estaba sincronizado al suyo, sabiendo las horas en las que despertaba a tomar sus primeras pastillas, cuando desayunaba y tomaba su colación, sabía sus siestas y duración de cada una. Conocía el hábito de pretender independencia y evitar despertar a su cuidador en turno mientras se dirigía al baño para llevar a cabo su higiene matutina, sabiendo que, si no lavaba sus dientes antes de hablar, se comportaba extraña, hablando mucho menos de lo normal.

Por otro lado, siendo honesta, Clarke no pudo conciliar el sueño la noche anterior. Víctima de la culpa, la incertidumbre y ansiedad. Su plan e itinerario se basaba en que Lexa se mantuviera al margen de los sentimientos de Clarke, pero no exteriorizarlos antes que ella. La petición de besarla salió tan de la nada que la rubia no pudo siquiera pensar en que no debía hacerlo, no en ese momento, no cuando la premura predominaba, no cuando sus planes le querían dar a Lexa un recuerdo que valiera la pena. Su ambición por ese primer beso era demasiada como para registrarlo bañadas de la luz de la luna, un poco de intimidad prestada y la suave brisa costera que las acompañaba.

Sí. Hubo y habría más momentos perfectos como ese.

Evitarlo le costó una noche en vela y la tristeza en los ojos de Lexa cuando se inclinó y le regalo un insulso beso en la mejilla, prometiendo que mañana recompensaría su espera, que valdría la pena. Lexa asintió defraudada por el rechazo tajante de Clarke. No evitando el temor naciente en sus entrañas de que, quizá, era demasiado poco para Clarke lo que pudiera ofrecerle.

“Deberíamos ir abajo, debes cenar un poco antes de que Octavia entre y quiera victimizarte en un juego clásico de viajes en su compañía”, quiso desviar su atención. Si decía cualquier cosa, arruinaría las cosas, diría demás o diría algo imprudente que terminaría por romper el corazón de Lexa irremediablemente.

“Me gustaría estar un poco más aquí, ¿si no te molesta?”, pidió Lexa.

“O no… Podemos esperar a que Octavia nos llame”, respondió Clarke.

“Me gustaría estar sola”, replicó Lexa sin mirarla, conteniendo sus expectativas mientras su mandíbula demostraba su molestia al apretarse más de lo usual.

“Claro, yo… iré por un par de mantas, hace un poco de frío”, esas palabras la atormentarían hasta el pasillo donde se tomó un par de minutos para respirar mientras buscaba en el armario de blancos algo que pudiera serles útil.

Arrepentida por su manera de manejar las cosas. Esto no venía en el manual, tampoco en la lista de Lexa, aunque Clarke ya se había tomado la molestia de planear una manera formidable de completarlo tomando libertad creativa y su loca idea de ser correspondida por Lexa.

Suspiró largamente antes de regresar a la terraza.

Observó cómo Lexa miraba las estrellas abstraída en sus pensamientos, su mirada era triste, acompañada de lágrimas que no se daría permiso de liberar. Su respiración era entrecortada, Clarke había roto sus esperanzas y eso era imperdonable.

“Quiero besarte”, habló Clarke fuerte y claro, depositando la delgada frazada sobre los hombros de Lexa. Poniéndose de cuclillas inmediatamente a su lado. “No he pensado en otra cosa desde el primer día que dejaste que permaneciera en tu habitación en el hospital, he perfilado con la mirada tus labios, conozco cada línea en ellos, el color preciso cuando respiras bien o el tono azulado que detesto cuando no lo haces, he dibujado tus labios con mis dedos esperando trazarlos con los míos. He pensado un total de cien ocasiones robarte un beso, cada vez que duermes, cada vez que respiras, cada vez que sonríes”, admitió sin pena alguna, dejando libre el peso mismo de su deseo, “He estado muy cerca de hacerlo, podría hacerlo ahora y ambas estaríamos felices por ello”

Por una de las mejillas de Lexa una lágrima se abría camino, rebelde como su propio corazón al enamorarse cuando no debería haberlo hecho.

“Pero…”

“No hay un pero, te quiero besar como no tienes idea… sólo quiero un momento perfecto para ambas, ¿es muy ambicioso?”, le preguntó acariciando su mejilla, limpiando la lágrima que no tenía motivo de estar ahí.

“Supongo que no, pero, _Klark_… no sabemos cuánto tiempo…”

“Shh… estamos viviendo Lexa, parte de ello es improvisar y pensar que habrá siempre un día después de este… pretende conmigo, ¿sí?”

Lexa asintió. La opresión en su pecho desapareció gradualmente conforme la joven artista acariciaba su mejilla.

Clarke la quería, no sólo eso, sentía la misma imperiosa necesidad de besarla. No estaba sola en sus sentimientos y emociones. Estaba tan dispuesta a entender como Clarke vivía su presente que no pensó en cuán abrupto sería para ella sólo concretar lo que podría verse como un capricho para Lexa.

“Esperaré”, respondió.

Después de eso, estuvieron en la terraza un par de horas, Clarke acercó los mismos cojines que usarían esa mañana para desayunar, recostadas cómodamente miraron el cielo sin interrupciones, Lexa le explicó un par de constelaciones que se lograban ver gracias a la poca contaminación lumínica y pocas nubes. Le tomó la mano en algún punto para indicarle el sitio real de una estrella, posteriormente le mostró una que su madre compró y llamó Polaris cuando era una niña. No sería la primera ni última ocasión que Clarke pensaría lo genial que fue la madre de Lexa.

A su vez, Clarke la sorprendió respondiendo a su charla con conocimiento general sobre estrellas también, su padre era un nerd del tema, aunque rara vez hablaba de ello dado que su trabajo estaba en otra área científica. Le prometió que si volvían, estaría más preparada para discutir el tema, sobre todo, le juró que de hacerlo y si su corazón estaba en condiciones, le pediría a su padre que les llevara en su bote a bucear un poco, con suerte podrían ver algún calamar pequeño o peces diversos en el arrecife que estaba a un par de kilómetros de ahí.

Eso pareció devolver el brillo a la mirada de Lexa con mayor intensidad.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, Lexa descansaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Clarke, completamente dormida con su mano resguardada en la de la chica, incapaz de dejarla ir.

* * *

Llevó el desayuno hasta su destino, esperando a que su teléfono sonara para colarse a la habitación de las Woods, tentando a su suerte, pues Anya no la miró muy feliz la noche anterior cuando tuvo que ayudarla a bajar sin decirle a sus padres que rompió una de las reglas de Abby.

La primera alarma sonó a las seis en punto, en ese momento, Lexa debía estar distraída en su rutina farmacológica, en los próximos diez minutos, se encontraría levantada con sus puntas nasales como compañía en dirección al cuarto de baño si no estaba en ánimo rebelde. Era el momento que Clarke quería aprovechar para entrar en la alcoba.

La influencia en el orden de Anya se notaba de inmediato en su parte, donde había un poco de caos, tan similar al de Raven cuando se quedaba en su casa a dormir, un poco de ropa tirada aquí y allá, el atuendo de ese día depositado en una de las sillas, su toalla usada en el piso, al lado de la puerta del baño en el que se veía el ir y venir de Lexa bajo el marco. Por su parte, la mitad de la castaña rebasaba la definición de pulcritud, sus medicamentos estaban alineados en orden de administración, su oxímetro de pulso estaba frente a ellos, su cánula nasal cuidadosamente alineada encima del concentrador de oxígeno al lado de la cama- Lexa se tomó una pausa de ellas, temeraria, acción de ciertas mañanas-, su ropa doblada sobre el pedazo de la mesita de noche que le sobraba. Ese día parecía que se pondría unos shorts color arena y una blusa blanca holgada de tela semi transparente.

Se escuchó movimiento en la puerta, Clarke estaba segura de la próxima salida de Lexa, así que tomó su posición planeada. La chica no se retrasó en hacerse presente, su pijama de mapaches era su ropa del momento, la favorita de Clarke, por cierto.

“Tss… Lexa”, la llamó Clarke. No le dio oportunidad de responder, pues la cogió de la mano y la llevó hacia ella, casi dispuesta a cubrirle la boca mientras veían a Anya respingar en la cama, ni siquiera se movió, sólo bufó levemente y reacomodo un par de centímetros su cabeza sobre la almohada.

Clarke abrió la puerta con cuidado, trayendo a Lexa tomada por la cadera consigo. La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse, era absurdo que actuara así, después de todo, Anya era la mayor promotora de su relación.

“¿De qué trata todo esto?”, le preguntó Lexa entre susurros a Clarke cuando estuvieron en el pasillo. Nunca se quejó de tener la mano de la rubia aun aprisionándola contra ella.

“Te estoy raptando a desayunar conmigo… puedes tomarlo como una primera cita si lo deseas”, sugirió Clarke.

“Prefiero que me lleves a tu restaurant favorito cuando _todo _esto pase”, respondió Lexa.

“Este es un preámbulo. Digamos que es el mes de charla previa antes de vivir la aventura de vernos en persona, ¿Te apetece?”, planteó Clarke la situación hipotética.

Lexa la miró confundida. Nunca fue víctima del juego de las citas, cortejo y conquista.

“Te explicaré tan pronto lleguemos, ¿sí?”, por fin la soltó, notando o pretendiendo hacerlo, pero Lexa no le permitió bajo ninguna circunstancia dejar ir su mano.

“Bien”, accedió Lexa.

El ambiente playero matutino era tan mágico como el nocturno, sobre todo a esa hora donde aún se percibía el arrebol del encuentro entre el sol con las nubes, era mucho más corto que el atardecer, más no menos bello. Si Lexa pudiera, le gustaría quedarse ahí, nadar por horas, respirar aire húmedo con ese aroma peculiarmente salado, se quedaría con Clarke, pretendería que su corazón funciona y que no necesita oxígeno prestado. Pero lo cierto es que de hacerlo, sus días no serían tan largos ni la historia tan buena. Caminaron sobre la arena como dos chicas normales de su edad, sonriéndose mutuamente, sonrojadas por ir de la mano, fascinadas con su suerte y el giro de los acontecimientos, como si fuera increíble que ambas sintieran precisamente eso, lo mismo, un amor tan difícil de definir por una y tan diferente para la otra.

Clarke se adelantó un par de pasos, acomodando el lugar donde pretendía tener a Lexa las siguientes horas, mínimo hasta que Anya se diera cuenta de la ausencia de su hermana y saliera a buscarla con las puntillas nasales en la mano, dispuesta a utilizarlas como látigo en la espalda de Clarke por ser tan imprudente para después amarrar a Lexa con ellas por ser tan torpe. Pero, como bien se dijo, pasarían horas para que literalmente pasara algo así.

Comieron el desayuno que Clarke preparó con cuidadoso cariño para Lexa. Un absurdo que se volvería cotidiano en algún momento en sus sueños.

“Debes explicarme la dinámica”, le recordó Lexa a Clarke seriamente.

“Realmente no es para tanto, cada persona es diferente, es bonito descubrir cosas al ritmo que debe ser”, dijo Clarke alzando sus hombros.

“Nosotros no tenemos esa clase de tiempo”, renegó Lexa.

“Si vamos a hacer esto”, señaló a las dos, como si fuera un _nosotros. “_No podrás usar tu carta especial más que dos veces al día, ¿entendido?_”_

Lexa alzó ambas cejas, asombrada por una restricción que no veía venir.

“Aceptó”, contestó finalmente.

“Bien”.

“Bien”, repitió Lexa, “entonces, ¿cómo se hace esto?”, pregunto con genuina curiosidad.

“Hacemos preguntas sobre nuestros gustos, cosas básicas escalando en la intimidad de las mismas”, explicó Clarke. “Por ejemplo, nos conocemos desde hace 23 días, pero no te he preguntado tu color favorito, tampoco sé si te gusta la lluvia o si los animales te causan alergia, por decir ejemplos…”

“Mi color favorito es el azul”-_como el color de tus ojos-“, _me gusta escuchar el sonido de la lluvia, me encantaría experimentar una tarde bajo su efecto, nunca lo he hecho y no soy alérgica a ningún animal, de hecho, cuando era niña teníamos un perro, se llamaba _grounder _pero papá se deshizo de él cuando supimos que las personas trasplantadas deben tener ciertos cuidados…”

“Estoy segura de que tu color favorito no es el azul pero lo dijiste porque mis ojos lo son”, la atajó Clarke.

“No puedes estar segura de ello, _Klark_”, respondió Lexa.

“Oh, sí. Tu diario decía gris, muy lúgubre si me preguntas”, bromeó Clarke.

“Si leyeras con mayor cuidado, habrías notado que es el azul rey, aunque no tiene competencia si lo comparó con azul turquesa…”

“… justo como el color de mi traje de baño ayer…”

“Casualidades”, refunfuño Lexa. “Mi turno, ¿alguna vez has estado enamorada? ¿qué se siente?”

Esta vez fue Clarke quien levantó ambas cejas.

“Mi color favorito es el rojo, pero adoro el verde en tu iris, es versátil de acuerdo a la luz. El sonido de la lluvia me relaja, pero créeme que es horrible mojarte por su causa, y no soy alérgica a los animales pero tampoco me atrae tener una mascota”, respondió sus propios ejemplos pero no funcionó, Lexa fue muy precisa con sus dudas. “Sí, he estado enamorada… Finn fue un caso especial, ya sabes, era un aventurero, le gustaba sobresalir y pocas veces mostraba temor a nada, su cabello era su gran atractivo para ser honesta, eso y su sonrisa lateral. El amor se siente de muchas formas, no te lo podría describir precisamente con él, fue un capricho, como muchas otras personas después… Si le preguntas a Raven te contara la historia de cómo descubrimos que salía con ambas, nadie cuenta mejor como le dio una patada en la entrepierna como ella”.

“¿Muchas?”, fue lo rescatado por Lexa.

“Algunas… nadie importante”, se excusó Clarke. Definitivamente esto se estaba saliendo de la línea trazada, “¿Quieres hablarme de Costia?”, inquirió la rubia.

“Ya te lo dije, fue una etapa, una persona en un tiempo preciso…”

“Eso no responde mi pregunta”, insistió Clarke.

Lexa tomó aire, desviando la mirada de los ojos de Clarke. Se animó a extender su mano para que la chica la tomara, como si eso le diera fuerzas.

“Tenía doce años, apenas tres luchando con mi corazón y sus ganas de arruinarme la existencia, no tenía una habitación privada en el hospital, me dejaban convivir con otros pacientes cuando iba a mis estudios. En cierta ocasión mi vecina era esta chica de ojos marrones, cabello alocado y piel morena, una pieza de arte a la vista”, definió Lexa mientras Clarke la admiraba al narrar tal fase en su adolescencia temprana, quiso recordar algo así en su propia experiencia pero lo cierto es que, hasta la castaña, jamás sintió algo tan genuino. Le hablaba de su primer contacto con su definición propia de amor, como si fuera algo casual, con cierta melancolía pero sin arrepentimiento. Clarke deseo muchas cosas mientras Lexa hablaba. ”Era tan diferente. Mucha energía, era su primera vez hospitalizada y se notaba, no lograba callarla con nada, pasamos días enteros peleando por el mando de la televisión, después por la música que escuchaba… era un fastidio hasta que un día ya no lo fue más, me miraba de forma diferente y yo a ella, compartíamos nuestras camas, hablábamos de nuestras enfermedades, era todo tan nuevo, ella me hacía sentir bien, sólo así… el día que le permitieron salir a casa prometió volver, era un juramento vació para los que llevamos ciertos antecedentes hospitalarios pero le creí, le creí cuando me besó, le creí cuando ondeó su mano en mi dirección y repitió esas palabras… a los pocos días mi corazón falló por primera vez, fue la única ocasión que necesité apoyo de un ventilador, cuando desperté tenía un pequeño aparato enviando descargas eléctricas a mi corazón para que no dejara de trabajar. Costia nunca fue a visitarme, nadie quiso decirme si volvió siquiera al hospital…”, relató Lexa con voz seca, poco afectada, como quien habla de un recuerdo borroso. Aunque las coincidencias no agradaron a Clarke, se dio cuenta, con cierto grado de orgullo que ella si regreso, que ella pertenecía aun ahora a su lado.

“¿Aun sientes algo por ella?”

“Es un recuerdo, _Klark_”, fue su respuesta.

“Okay… Dime algo que nadie sepa de ti”, la retó Clarke dejando pasar el momento.

“Cuando era pequeña tenía una fantasía donde yo era comandante de un grupo de personas, clanes, 12 de ellos… Mi terapeuta solía decir que mi deseo de control sobre mi enfermedad me hacía proyectar en posiciones de poder ficticios, pero era divertido fantasear con eso”, admitió Lexa.

“Interesante. Yo creí que ser Lion Clarke era épico, pero tú siempre sobre pasas mis expectativas”, comentó Clarke, tras considerarlo un par de segundos, articuló una pregunta que pensó un poco torpe pero, muy en su interior, quería saber lo que Lexa pensaba al respecto. “¿Para ti que es el amor?”, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo inmediatamente por la pena.

Lexa parpadeó sorprendida unos segundos, la pregunta era tan rara para ella, es decir, entendía pero jamás nadie le pidió definir algo así.

“No lo sé…”, admitió honestamente, “_Amar _ es un verbo tan empleado que sus límites no son del todo nítidos, no creo que sea sólo _querer, _¿sabes? Debe haber algo más en esa sencilla acción, cómo saber estar, aún sin pertenecerle a una persona, quedarte ahí por cariño y devoción, escuchar, limpiar sus lágrimas sin decir nada, prepararle el desayuno en la madrugada y pensar que es bonito hacer todo eso, sólo por hacerlo, “hizo una pausa, reflexionando lo que dijo… “Le preguntas a la persona menos adecuada, _Klark_”

“No, Lex, creo que le pregunto a la persona perfecta”, anunció Clarke fascinada por la simpleza en su definición. Lexa podría ser una persona compleja pero eran detalles como éste, los que generaban en la rubia un despliegue de calor en su pecho sabiendo que, por ese segundo, latía inspirado en la presencia de la castaña.

No lo negaría, estaba estúpidamente enamorada de Lexa.

“Y tú, _Klark, ¿_cómo ves el amor?”, preguntó Lexa para mermar su sonrojo.

“El amor es un verbo que se convierte en acción con la persona correcta”, se limitó a decir la rubia.

“Un poco básica tu definición, ¿no crees?”, observó Lexa mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

“Me alegra que existas para enseñarme a ver más allá”, sonrió Clarke arreglando el caos que Lexa causó intentando peinarse así, “lo que sí creo fervientemente es que si alguien te gusta, no… si sientes algo por una persona, tu deber es decírselo aun cuando el miedo te consuma, incluso si crees que está mal expresarlo y piensas más en las consecuencias que en los beneficios, porque no hay más tiempo que estos segundos en los que considero que es presente pero en mi pensamiento ya te dije dos veces cuanto me gustas”, concluyó Clarke casi jadeando por el discurso improvisado, “Me gustas, Alexandra Woods”.

* * *

Aquel desayuno fue la parte favorita de todo el viaje de Lexa, agradecía el resto de la experiencia de conocer a Clarke Griffin pero ese punto exacto estaría en su memoria con mayor énfasis. Clarke no le besó, sin embargo, le regaló tantas historias sobre su niñez, algunas anécdotas sobre su vida en la secundaria, su sueño de dibujar cada sitio mágico que encontrara. La necesidad por cumplir ese objetivo quedó reducida conforme Clarke le hablaba más y más sobre su vida, tuvieron el tiempo para que le contara como Raven le ayudó con su maratón de documentales, también la manera en la que Rae se convirtió en parte de su familia. Le habló de su miedo al paso del tiempo, a crecer, expresó su temor a que en su vida hubiera más finales que inicios. También le mostró su canción favorita, la previa a conocer a la castaña, le enseñó una lista de películas que querría que vieran en algún punto del verano; Clarke deseaba ser el presente de Lexa pero para la castaña, la chica era un punto en el futuro que deseaba no dejar de descubrir jamás.

En esa mañana se conocieron tanto como debieron hacerlo en ese mes.

Como suele pasar, el tiempo se presta para que las cosas sucedan cuando deben ser.

Lexa compartió con ella información de magnitud similar. Con orgullo relató como Anya y ella jugaban épicamente cuando eran pequeñas, su madre solía compartir con ellas tales aventuras; le pareció gracioso cuando le narró la salida del armario de Anya, sobre todo como reaccionó Gustus dado los puntos favorables de la orientación sexual de su hija. Quería contarle cosas tan alegres como Clarke lo hizo, pero su vida no daba para ello realmente, sus mejores recuerdos siempre integraban a su madre en ellos y, considerando que tenía cinco años cuando _se fue _realmente le quedaban memorias nostálgicas de sucesos agradables, nada más. Al igual que la noche anterior, con su mano entre las suyas, le externó el único miedo que no lograba superar a pesar de tener tan presente su potencial final, le agradeció la oportunidad de ver a su familia feliz, porque sin su intromisión probablemente jamás habría visto a su padre sonreír como lo hacía con las bromas de Jake o a su hermana pelear con su teléfono mientras caía en el encanto de una chica que no conocía en persona aún. Ya todo eso era un sueño para Lexa.

Bromearon el resto de la mañana al respecto de obtener la firma del autor del libro que las llevó a tener la suerte de conocerse. Lexa lo pensó con condescendencia, sabiendo cuán improbable sonaba mientras Clarke lo tomó como un reto personal que quizá unos años más adelante, con el corazón un poco roto, lograría realizar.

* * *

El camino de regreso a la ciudad fue mucho más amable para Lexa. Tanto Abby como Lincoln le proporcionaron algunos consejos para que no fuera tan desagradable el tiempo que estaría atrapada en el vehículo, Jake la miró con mucho cariño, prometiendo que se verían mucho antes de lo esperado, todo esto mientras Anya le preguntaba por décima vez a Octavia algo sobre Raven- cosa que no se animaba a hacer con Clarke- y la morena le negaba la información amablemente. La repartición en los vehículos fue la misma que el día anterior, tan pronto empacaron y tuvieron todo listo, Anya acondicionó el espacio de las chicas para que Lexa pudiera ir mucho más cómoda acostada, claramente utilizando el regazo de Clarke como su almohada, dado que no existía el espacio suficiente como para recostarse por completo, además, alguien debía monitorizar su estado durante el trayecto. La menor de las Woods, tan conforme como podría estar con el pequeño escape de su rutina, se rindió ante su propio cansancio tan pronto se recostó y sintió las caricias de la rubia en su cabello a manera de arrullo, no dejó de verla en ningún momento, aun así tan vulnerable y delicada como se veía, le parecía inconcebible su fortuna porque de todas las chicas a las que Lexa podría haber agraviado, fue a ella a quien eligió golpear – bajo la muy peculiar perspectiva de Clarke- y todo iba mejorando, sus padres la aprobaban, su mejor amiga sólo habla con ella para insistir en que debía presentársela tan pronto llegara a la ciudad y su casi hermana bromeaba con la posibilidad de verlas juntas tan pronto dejaran la ridiculez de tomar las cosas con calma.

Sólo necesitaba una cosa más para que todo eso fuera idílico: tiempo.

Tiempo para que Lexa viviera todo lo que su lista y nuevos sueños, más días para seguir diseccionando los latidos de su viejo y enfermo corazón, más horas para asegurarse que supiera cuanto la necesitaba en su vida ahora. Necesitaba más tiempo para poderla besar más de una sola vez, sabiendo que no sería capaz de hacerlo solo una ocasión después de mañana.

Los ojos de Clarke se inundaron de lágrimas mientras su mirada se perdía en un punto vago en el parabrisas. Le faltó el aire brevemente, se forzaba tanto en disfrutar cada pequeño momento que nunca se detenía a pensar qué pasaría si… bueno, si en realidad no tendrían realmente eso, tiempo.

Anya interceptó su errante mirada, un amago de sonrisa triste se contuvo en sus labios, leyendo perfectamente la emoción en el rostro de Clarke. No dijo nada, porque tendría que prometer que todo estaría bien y ambas eran conscientes de la mentira que eso representaba. Cada minuto en presencia de Lexa era prestado, por mucho que quisieran verlo de otra manera. Así que Anya sólo se quedó en silencio, atinando a volverse un poco en su asiento y estirarse para presionar el hombro de la chica.

“¿Estas bien?”, articuló con los labios únicamente. Clarke movió la cabeza rápidamente, si bien sólo una vez lloró al enterarse de la historia de Lexa, no se permitió hacerlo de nuevo hasta ese día, sobre todo ahora que Anya abrió la puerta a sus emociones con una pregunta tan básica como esa.

Gustus no pudo quedar indiferente cuando escuchó el primer sollozo de Clarke. Echando un vistazo por el retrovisor con el corazón conmovido.

“Todos nos preguntamos qué podemos hacer, pequeña”, musitó con tono sosegado, escondiendo profesionalmente su propio nudo en la garganta. “Debes saber que sólo tú tienes esa capacidad increíble de alegrar el corazón de Lexa…

Hubo un segundo sollozo, inevitablemente audible.

“Respira”, le pidió Anya. “No te dejaré salir con mi hermana si te tornas un manojo de nervios justo ahora”, le amenazó.

“Los límites vienen después de mañana, las chicas tienen una cita”, le anunció Gustus a Anya. “No sé cómo, pero _Raverly, _tiene que llenar los mismos estándares que Clarke”.

“Raven, papá, se llama Raven…”

La cita de día veinticuatro… si bien el viaje improvisado a la playa les llevó varios días, las dos semanas que llevaba concretando las actividades del día siguiente eran casi insuficientes, de no ser por la generosidad de Jake. La idea de la cita casi perfecta que Clarke tenía no podría llevarse a cabo. No le extrañaba en lo más mínimo que Jake no pudiera contener su emoción y le revelara a su mejor amigo los planes, aun sabiendo que podría negarse a darle permiso a Lexa o poner más restricciones de las proporcionadas por Titus.

“Más vale que sea algo grande, Griffin”, exclamó Anya aun con la mitad de su cuerpo discretamente girado para verla.

“Rae no podrá superarme en años”, respondió Clarke dejándose llevar por la emoción de sus planes más que por la conmoción mental que provocaba la idea de un mundo sin la chica que descansaba a su lado.

El sonido de la charla atrajo la consciencia de Lexa quien, mientras luchaba con el sopor residual en su ser, se viró para quedar boca arriba y ver a Clarke directamente, levantando su mano para tocar el rostro de la adolescente, asimilando de inmediato lo brillantes que estaban sus ojos.

“¿Estás bien?”, le preguntó sin demora.

“Por supuesto que no, me entristece el corazón verte dormir y no poder acurrucarme contigo”, bromeó Clarke exagerando un poco sus ademanes.

El futuro le dolía pero ahora, esos momentos con Lexa, lo valían por completo.

* * *

Clarke ayudó a los Woods a bajar el equipaje y acomodar a Lexa en su habitación al llegar, monitorizando su estado físico de inmediato, sólo por precaución. Nada se vio afectado a pesar de dos días fuera de su estricta rutina y cuidados cotidianos. Parecía estar cada vez más cansada conforme pasaban los días, un deterioro que ni su propia familia vio en los años previos, sin embargo, seguían manteniéndose altamente positivos dentro de su margen realista.

“Listo, ¿hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti antes de irme a casa?”, preguntó Clarke cuando terminó de instalar a Lexa en su cama.

“¿Podemos negociar nuestro beso?”, se aventuró Lexa.

“No”, respondió Clarke enternecida por el arrebato de la castaña, “pero puedo darte un adelanto”, sugirió sentándose en la cama para quedar a su altura, el primero beso que le ofreció fue en la frente, el siguiente fue una llamada de atención total dado que lo depositó a exactamente cinco milímetros de la comisura de los labios de Lexa. Se detuvo varios segundos ahí, imaginando lo que pasaría de solo angular algunos grados su rostro, “Nos vemos mañana, ¿sí?”

“Y los que le siguen”, prometió Lexa animada, recuperando el aire que Clarke le robó con apenas dos muestras mínimas de lo que aguardaban.

Clarke se levantó de la cama, hechizada con esa promesa.

“Buenas noches, Comandante”, se despidió.

“Buenas noches, _Klark_”, respondió Lexa.


	25. Día 24.

A Anya le temblaba un poco la mano cuando puso el gorro sobre la cabeza de Lexa, dando por terminado su arreglo para la salida que los Griffin planearon ese día. Si la logística del viaje a la playa pasó desapercibida para Lexa, este nuevo misterio era mucho más críptico, tanto que su hermana sólo sabía que debía enviarla muy abrigada, y su padre la localización del sitio al que irían. Nadie más que Clarke y Jake conocían el itinerario real.

“¿Estás bien?”, preguntó Lexa notando la ansiedad en su hermana mayor.

“Claro, Lexie”, respondió restándole importancia, acomodando el beanie de Ravenclaw perfectamente, un poco del cabello de Lexa brotaba por ambos lados y un mechón caía sobre su frente de manera muy casual, se veía espectacular. “Es sólo que siento que te estuviera arreglando para un baile o algo”, suspiró.

Lexa alzó ambas cejas, confundida y asombrada. “Dudo que lleven cuello de tortuga, suéter, chaqueta ligera y abrigo encima a uno de esos”, enumeró Lexa.

“Me refiero a que esto es como tu primera cita”, alegó Anya. “Siento que… oh, es estúpido, olvídalo. Sólo quiero que te diviertas y no hagas nada que yo haría”, le animó.

“El papá de Clarke estará ahí, por ende, tampoco entra en definición de cita”, atajó Lexa.

“Lexie, cariño, te contaría las veces que papá fue a mis citas sólo por sacarte de tu bonita ingenuidad”, bromeó Anya, “pero papá Griffin parece mucho más relajado”, observó.

“No creo que nos permita hacer nada que tú harías, de todos modos”, señalo Lexa. “Aunque nunca me has contado esos márgenes de acción, así que…”

“Oh, pequeña, tú corazón no lo resistiría”, rió Anya. “Quizá ahora que tú tengas novia sepas sobre _eso_”, levantó sus cejas de manera sugerente. “No puedo creer como Clarke se resistió todo el fin de semana contigo en ese traje de baño”, se quejó Anya. “Incluso le pregunté a Raven sobre sus debilidades; estaba segura que tu apantallante rojo le detendría el corazón antes que a ti”.

“No lo hiciste fácil para ninguna”, se quejó Lexa.

“Se te notaba la _sed_ durante las lesiones de natación, Alexandra. Deben liberar esa tensión, entre más pronto mejor”, jugó Anya, pues entre más hablaba, más roja se ponía su hermana menor. “Nunca vi tus pupilas tan dilatadas y mira que has estado bajo influencia de drogas de alta calidad”.

“Basta”, pidió Lexa intentando manejar su rubor.

“Bienvenida a la verdadera adolescencia, Lexie. Cómo cuatro años tarde, pero al fin”, siguió bromeando Anya.

Lexa se quedó en silencio algunos segundos, cosa que Anya no dejó pasar, sin embargo, le dio el tiempo que necesitaba para que lo dijera por sí sola.

“L-le pedí a _Klark _que me besara”, confesó Lexa.

“Wow… ¿y cómo fue todo? Estuvieron bastante tiempo solas en la terraza, ¿llegaron a primera base?”, preguntó Anya con curiosidad que cambió por escándalo a los dos segundos. “Patearé a Clarke si llegaron a segunda, esa pequeña granuja…”

“No lo hizo”, susurró Lexa, aun sabiendo el por qué, no le consolaba demasiado que no pasara en momentos tan perfectos como lo fue aquel.

“Oh, sabía que podría confiar en ella”, respondió Anya disminuyendo su molestia. “¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que pasó?”

“No realmente”, la castaña sonrió convencida de que Clarke lo haría cuando el momento fuera idóneo, quizá esa misma tarde. “Quería que lo supieras”, admitió únicamente.

“Oh, Lexie. ¡Míranos! Hablando de chicas y todo eso”, se burló Anya abrazándola. “Sin embargo, esta noche quiero escucharlo todo, sin escatimar detalles, hasta los más candentes”, exigió. “Quiero saber a dónde te llevará, si te tomó de la mano y cómo lo hizo, todo lo que te diga y la forma en la que te mire, quiero suspirar tanto como tú lo hagas, ¿entendido?”

“No se lo contaría primero a nadie más”, prometió Lexa sin saber que no sería capaz de cumplir esa promesa.

“Magnífico”, exclamó Anya alcanzando las puntillas nasales de Lexa para acoplarlo a su atuendo. “Creo que tu carruaje ha llegado”, le anunció al asomarse indiscretamente por la ventana, cogiendo del armario el último toque.

“Gracias, Annie”, dijo Lexa mientras Anya le acomodaba la bufanda gris y azul en el cuello. “Te quiero muchísimo, sé que no lo digo con frecuencia…”

“No lo digas, ¿sí? No ahora, no cuando vas a tu primera cita… dímelo después, cuando me estés contando absolutamente todo”, le interrumpió. Odiaba que alguien le dijera que le quería cuando iba de salida a algún sitio, siempre sonaba a despedida.

“No es una cita”, le corrigió Lexa.

“Lo será cuando Clarke te de tu primer beso”, replicó Anya. “Ahora vamos, no hagas esperar a tu chica”.

“No es mi chica”, gruñó Lexa. “Aún”.

Anya se rio y negó sacudiendo su cabeza.

El timbre de la casa de la familia Woods resonó. Anya escoltó a su hermana cargando el tanque portátil, esperando con infinita paciencia tras de ella sin presionar sus pasos que se notaban cada vez menos vigorosos y firmes como antes. Bajaron la escalera con consciente parsimonia, sabiendo que Clarke estaría al pie de la misma, esperando con ropa similar a la de Lexa, el beanie en su cabeza era color mostaza y carmesí, perfectamente colocado sobre su cabello rubio, apropiado dado que su animal favorito era el león, como lo era la insignia del escudo en su gorro y bufanda propia.

Clarke hablaba animadamente con Augustus, intercambiando algunos puntos clave para la salida del día. Sus manos estaban cruzadas frente a ella, tomando sus guantes como refugio para su misma ansiedad. Repentinamente volvió su atención a las chicas que bajaban justo en ese instante, sus ojos azules resplandecieron especialmente para la chica de los ojos verde bonito. Sonriendo amplia y genuinamente para ella, casi en ese segundo le ofreció una disculpa respetuosa a Gustus mientras se aproximaba en par de escalones a Lexa, tomándole de la mano para agilizar y facilitar sus pasos.

“Compórtate, Griffin”, le advirtió Anya al terminar la escalera. “El toque de queda de Lexa es a las ocho, como te la entrego la quiero de regreso… íntegra”, hizo énfasis en la última palabra.

“Difícil de prometer”, respondió Clarke.

“Okay”, intervino Gustus no queriendo escuchar hacía donde se dirigía aquello. “No hagan esperar a tu padre. En el maletín lleva todo lo necesario por si hay alguna eventualidad, tienes nuestros números, el directo del Dr. Flamekeeper, un tanque extra de oxígeno un poco más pequeño, sus medicamentos de emergencia…”

“Papá, estaré bien”, prometió Lexa. Nuevamente, inconsciente de cuanto mentía.

“Diviértanse”, le ordenó su padre dándole un abrazo. “Cuida de ella, Clarke”, le suplicó a la chica rubia.

“Lo haré como si mi propio corazón dependiera de ello”, juró Clarke.

“Por Dios, pero que cursi”, resopló Anya. “Recuerden, a las ocho de regreso”.

“Cenaremos pasta, tus padres están invitados, Clarke”, le recordó Gustus a la chica.

“Estupendo”, contestó Clarke sin saber que no llegaría a probar dicho alimento.

Clarke tomó la pequeña maleta que le extendía Augustus y se la puso sobre uno de sus hombros, mientras con el otro brazo libre, tomaba de la mano a Lexa, sonriéndole como si fuera lo mejor de su día enteramente.

“Hola”, le saludó camino al auto con una timidez que solo se encontraría en un par de jóvenes que ya se sabían conscientes de sus sentimientos correspondidos en el precipicio al siguiente paso de cualquier relación así.

“Me encanta tu gorro”, musitó Lexa.

“A mí me gusta la persona que lleva el de Ravenclaw”, observó Clarke. “Tiene estos maravillosos ojos que combinan perfectamente”, comentó ella.

“Sigo detrás de ustedes, ¿saben?”, habló Anya. “Son repugnantes”, gruñó.

“Te he escuchado platicando con Raven por las noches, hablando de cosas repugnantes”, mencionó Lexa en tono bromista. Una audacia nunca antes vista.

Anya pasó saliva difícilmente.

“Buenas tardes, señor Griffin”, saludó a Jake para desviar la atención.

Jake estaba esperando a la pareja con la puerta trasera abierta, como si pretendiera ser un chofer profesional.

“Buen día, Anya. ¿Emocionada?”, le preguntó. “Raven llega esta noche”, le recordó.

“¿Era hoy?”, pretendió indiferencia. “Papá preparará pasta, quizá podría invitarla a cenar con nosotros, a Octavia también…”

“¿Qué hay de Lincoln?”

“A él lo veo cada dos semanas, a él no”, bromeó Anya.

Clarke ayudó a Lexa a subirse, acomodando su maletín de viaje a su lado mientras su padre acababa de ultimar detalles sobre el arribó de Raven y Anya pretendía que no le emocionaba tanto como lo hacía. Quizá a Clarke se le olvidó mencionar que Rae quería mantenerlo en secreto para sorprender a la chica, no obstante, ahora era una situación sobre quien sorprendería más a quien y le gustaba mucho más.

“¿A dónde iremos?”, preguntó Lexa una vez acomodada en su sitio.

“No lo sabrás tan fácil, Woods” respondió Clarke, “Sin embargo, te propongo algo, te daré tres preguntas para que lo averigües por ti misma antes de llegar, si lo haces puedes pedir un deseo, lo que quieras…”, su padre se aclaró la garganta en ese preciso momento, “… que sea ambiciosamente asequible, ¿trato?”

“Tú sabes qué es lo que quiero”, le dijo Lexa en voz baja.

“Y eso es completamente independiente a nuestra pequeña apuesta, Lex”, repuso Clarke con la misma discreción. Su padre no debía enterarse de eso justo ahora, ya era demasiada la presión para que todo saliera cercano a la perfección.

Jake encendió su camioneta. El único requisito para hacer todo eso es que fuera bajo supervisión de algún adulto, Gustus habría querido contribuir, sobre todo ver como se desarrollaba la interacción entre el par de chicas en un ambiente aun menos controlado, sin embargo, un compromiso de trabajo agendado desde tiempo atrás se lo imposibilitó, Anya era la segunda opción hasta que llegó a su conocimiento el precoz arribo de Raven y su hormonal ser le impidió ser mal tercio, o cuarteto en este caso; Abby tenía que cubrir un turno en urgencias a cambio del fin de semana que tomó libre. Por ende, sólo papá Griffin, autor y patrocinador del evento, era la persona perfecta para cuidarlas o, al menos, para vigilarlas.

“Veamos… nosotros estamos abrigadas, pero tu padre no”, observó. “¿Estaremos solas?”

Clarke entrecerró los ojos. “Parcialmente, sí…”

La castaña meditó la siguiente pregunta antes de expresarla.

“¿Está en mi lista?”

“Es uno de los puntos más difíciles”, admitió Clarke.

Lexa frunció un poco los labios. No creía que la chica y su padre hubieran logrado que el clima de la ciudad pasara de un soleado cotidiano a una tormenta de nieve de la nada.

“¿Tendré que esforzarme en realizar alguna actividad?”

“Divertirte suele costarte un poco de trabajo, así que debo decir que sí”, bromeó Clarke. “¿Tienes idea ya o quieres una pregunta extra?”

“Prefiero que me sorprendas”, confesó Lexa no queriendo incrementar sus expectativas.

“Excelente. Para ello, tendré que vendarte los ojos”, le informó con contenida emoción, acercándose a ella para coger su bufanda y utilizarla con ese propósito. Lexa se lo permitió dócilmente sin decir nada, le gustaba cuando Clarke la tocaba, incluso cuando era algo pequeño porque lo hacía con un cuidado minucioso de alguien que teme romperla bajo su contacto. Le parecía tierno y mesurado.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos antes de que el vehículo se detuviera por completo. Jake les pidió que esperaran mientras arreglaba un último detalle, Clarke pudo ver como se reunía con Roan, el hijo de la dueña, y éste asentía con una sonrisa socarrona ante las indicaciones del hombre. Al final sólo levantó un pulgar ante su dirección en señal de que todo estaba listo.

“Es hora”, dijo Jake cuando regresó. “Encárgate de Lexa, yo tendré el resto listo”, le indicó a su hija. “He llamado a tu madre, vendrá en una hora… insistió”, le aclaró a su hija cuando la vio dispuesta a discutir la intromisión.

“Será bienvenida”, suspiró Clarke.

_Definitivamente NO es una cita, _pensó Lexa sonriendo para sí misma. Debió apostar con su hermana al respecto, habría sido agradable ganarle con tan poco esfuerzo.

La mano de la rubia buscó la suya, era una señal clara para que la siguiera. “Con cuidado, recuerda que hay un pequeño escalón y después tierra firme”, señaló, “ya tengo a tu novio, no te preocupes por nada, sólo por caminar conmigo”, dijo refiriéndose al tanque de oxígeno.

“Nuestra relación es meramente platónica, es decir, no podría vivir mucho sin él, pero no tienes motivos para estar celosa, _Klark_”, contestó Lexa.

Clarke rodó los ojos sabiendo que ella nunca se enteraría de tal acción. Le ayudó a bajar con calma, tomándola por el brazo para llevar sus pasos al compás de los suyos, estaban en el estacionamiento de la pista de hielo más grande de la ciudad: Azgeda. Tiempo atrás Jake conoció a Nia cuando pidió a su empresa realizar modificaciones pertinentes para conseguir la renovación de su permiso, obteniendo así un favor sin fecha de caducidad que su hija estaba cobrando al fin ese día.

Lexa contó casi cien pasos hasta los primeros escalones, fue justo cuando entendió el por qué necesitaría ropa térmica y procurar estar apropiadamente abrigada. Después vinieron algunas gradas que Clarke contó y describió mientras bajaban por ellas.

Mientras las chicas hacían su camino a la pista de patinaje, ambos hombres negociaban el acuerdo previo desde la parte superior. La pista era enorme por ende sólo preparó para ellas la mitad, del otro lado se encontraba un triturador de hielo con un solo propósito y el zamboni que más tarde utilizaría para pulir los estragos ocasionados por el favor que estaban por realizar.

“Mi madre ha dicho dos horas y diez bloques de hielo de cortesía”, le informó. “el resto cuenta como renta de pista pese a que sea día de mantenimiento”, detalló con su voz rasposa y desenfadada, “sólo yo manipularé la maquinaria, no me hago cargo de daño colateral, caídas, moretones o…”

“Ronnie, sólo encárgate de hacer nevar para ese par”, pidió Jake entregándole un billete al joven.

“Roan”, lo corrigió.

Jake no lo escuchaba ya. Se encargó de hacerse llegar a sí mismo a la parte donde los jugadores de Hockey locales solían resguardarse hasta entrar al partido, esperando que fuera el mejor sitio para vigilarlas y asistirlas en caso de que lo necesitaran. Quería ver en primera fila la expresión de la chica Woods cuando su hija quitara la bufanda de sus ojos. Miró como Clarke le susurró al oído que cerrara los ojos, instándole a que no hiciera trampa, después quitó el nudo y liberó su rostro del tejido de su casa favorita de Hogwarts, prosiguió a colocarse detrás de la castaña y, pese a la mínima diferencia de estatura, se las arregló para poner sus manos frente a sus ojos, diciendo más cosas a Lexa que sólo lograron sonrojarla más que el frío mismo.

“No debería estar viendo esto, les está arruinando el ambiente”, gruñó Roan a su lado. Jake nunca supo en qué momento llegó.

“Tú no deberías ver nada”, reprochó Jake molesto por la interrupción, se había perdido el momento de descubrimiento de Lexa.

“Al contrario, viejo, debo estar pendiente de mi entrada”, dijo con aire alzada y levemente imprudente.

“Podrías haberlo hecho en otro lado”, siguió gruñendo Jake, pensando en su olímpico falló en captar los detalles, ahora jamás podría contar a Abby y a Gus cómo pasaron las cosas.

“¿Y perderme de verlo no llorar?”, se rió el imprudente muchacho.

“¿Ves a la chica del gorro azul?”, le indicó Jake molesto. “Se llama Lexa, su corazón está condenadamente enfermo y la chica del ridículo gorro rojo es mi hija, quien está aún más ridículamente enamorada de ella. No sabemos en qué momento pueda acabarse eso que estás viendo… el brillo en su mirada, las sonrisas de complicidad, sus chistes personales… todo esto es… son… no lloraría frente a ti”, fue lo último que pudo decir el hombre sin avergonzarse más a sí mismo. Joder, como extrañaba a Gustus en ese momento, podría haber mirado a Roan con desdén y ahorrarle esto.

“Es un lindo detalle, hombre”, suspiró Roan levantándose de ahí. “Sólo quería decirte que mi hermana menor está en el departamento audiovisual, podemos grabar esto como si fuera un partido o algo así, libre de cargos…”

“Sí, por favor”, susurró Jake. “Sería muy amable de su parte”.

“Bien”, se despidió Roan, colocándose los guantes para entrar en acción.

Nadie recordaría aquel video esa noche, incluso por años sería un recuerdo perdido. Un tesoro que Jake recibiría en un momento en el que su hija más lo necesitaría.

* * *

Sin querer tentar a su suerte, Clarke detuvo a Lexa a medio metro de la pista de hielo. En primer lugar, porque no quería que resbalaran por el calzado incorrecto y en segundo porque era el momento que necesitaba para enterar a la chica de su plan.

“¿Estás lista?”, le murmuró al oído. “Voy a quitar la bufanda de tus ojos, pero quiero que los conserves cerrados, ¿puedes hacer eso por mí?” le pidió.

Lexa asintió. Tenía la boca seca por la emoción contenida en su estómago. Podían pasar tantas cosas en ese momento. Todas y cada una más deseada que las anteriores.

Clarke desanudó la tela, acomodándola para resguardo de sus mejillas y cuello dado que la temperatura disminuyó abruptamente desde que entraron a la pista. Se colocó en la espalda de Lexa y dispuso sus manos sobre sus ojos.

“¿Preparada?”, preguntó en el mismo susurró. “Tu lista decía que deseabas ver nevar, no pude cambiar la estación por mucho que lo intentara, pero sí pude traer lo más similar a una nevada sólo para ti”, reveló, retirando paulatinamente sus manos de su cara.

Brevemente lo único que Lexa pudo ver fue el resplandor blanco de la pista a través de su visión borrosa mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a recibir luz nuevamente, poco a poco mientras la nitidez de la escena embargaba sus sentidos, sentía que conocer a Clarke era el verdadero sueño.

¿Cuántos puntos de su lista estaría tachados ya? ¿Tres? ¿Siete? ¿Todos?

Miró con tangible incredulidad la inmensa pista frente a ella. Nunca en su vida fue capaz de ir a un sitio con nieve, incluso en su niñez, jamás viajaron a las montañas, la ciudad era una de las pocas del país donde jamás nevaría. No era su deseo más profundo, pero sí era uno que resguardaba desde su infancia. Tan imposible le parecía que se atrevió a escribirlo, inconsciente de que algún día se presentaría Clarke y haría todo eso por ella posible e incluso más. Si bien, no era precisamente una cumbre montañosa ni caminaría sobre nieve crujiente, el hecho de que alguien hiciera algo así, por ella, lo era todo.

Ahí radicaba la incredulidad en sus ojos. No tanto en la blancura del escenario, la perspectiva de la nevada artificial que vendría, sino en que Clarke había hecho todo esto por ella. No podía creer que alguien así pudiera existir.

“Esto es…”

“¿Decepcionante?”, preguntó Clarke. “Intenté conseguir vuelos a un sitio con nieve natural… escapaba de mi presupuesto”

“… muy generoso de tu parte”, terminó Lexa con la voz un poco afectada.

“Nunca será demasiado”, prometió Clarke tomando sus manos entre las suyas. “Algún día será nieve real…”

“_Algún día…_”, suspiró Lexa. Por primera vez en el día no pudo prometer algo que conscientemente se sabía incapaz de hacer.

“¿Sabes patinar?”, preguntó Clarke indicando la hilera de patines que Roan preparó para ellas considerando sus probables tallas.

Lexa negó inmediatamente.

“Papá siempre fue muy específico en que mi máximo esfuerzo físico fuera caminar”, le recordó.

“Hoy aprenderás a hacerlo”, exclamó Clarke con emoción, como si estuviera mostrándole algo de máximo valor sentimental a la castaña. “Lo tomaremos con calma, será como caminar… o aprender a hacerlo de nuevo”.

La llevó a las sillas frente al hielo y contempló los patines disponibles, escogiendo unos para ella y otros para Lexa. No tardó nada en quitarle los botines a la chica y cambiarlos por el calzado especial para después hacerlo en sí misma. Asegurándose de que Lexa estuviera cómoda.

“Probaré la pista antes, ¿está bien? Un par de vueltas para verificar zonas seguras”, comentó con premura dándole un beso en la mejilla rápidamente, le salió tan natural que no dio tiempo a Lexa de sonrojarse siquiera.

La vio entrar con grácil facilidad. Claramente Clarke no buscaba mostrar modestia en sus aptitudes sobre el hielo, realizando un par de acrobacias relativamente sencillas, lo único que no fue capaz de completar fue un salto al final del espectáculo que estaba montando.

“Desconocía que fueras tan buena”, observó Lexa cuando Clarke regresó por ella.

“Años de acompañar a Octavia en su travesía por múltiples deportes”, reveló Clarke como si no fuera la gran cosa, “Es tu turno”, le informó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

“Ni lo intentes, seguramente ganaré un golpe monumental en mi trasero cuando me caiga”, afirmó Lexa.

“No si estoy para atraparte”, contestó Clarke frente a ella, estirando ambos brazos para motivarla a unirse a ella, “recuerda, pasos de bebé… incluso si son de venado recién nacido”, Clarke se hizo del tanque de oxígeno de Lexa y la ayudo a encaminarse a la pista. No había mucho margen de distancia entre ellas debido a las puntillas nasales, sin embargo, le permitió deslizarse un par de metros en completa independencia antes de atraerla de nuevo.

Clarke parecía flotar con cada paso hacia atrás que daba mientras Lexa no se confiaba del todo para deslizarse, insegura de sus propias capacidades para actuar en caso de una caída. A pesar de ir lentamente, bajaron el ritmo aún más en lo que se acostumbraba a fluir sobre el hielo en lugar de intentar dar pasos mecánicos sobre el mismo. En ningún momento Clarke soltó las manos de Lexa, quién sólo podía mirar sus pies y a Clarke con pánico absoluto en sus ojos.

“No me quiero caer”, repetía una y otra vez.

“Y no lo harás, sólo confía en mí, ¿sí?”. Aún con duda en su mirada, permitió a Clarke que la guiara. “No levantes los pies de la pista, flexiona levemente las rodillas”, le indicó.

Lexa siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra. Pronto se encontró deslizando un pie al lado del otro para ir por sí sola sin depender totalmente del agarre de Clarke.

“Vas muy bien”, la felicitó Clarke. “Cinco minutos patinando y tu trasero no ha tocado el hielo, una proeza”, celebró la rubia dejando ir una de las manos de Lexa para patinar a su lado y no frente a ella. La castaña la miró como si eso fuera una afrenta atrevida, sin estar preparada para depender únicamente de su equilibrio. “Todo está bien”, dijo Clarke calmada, “estás patinando tú sola”.

El sonido del motor de la trituradora de hielo inundó el lugar por completo, pero no fue nada comparado con el sonido de las risas de ambas chicas mientras Lexa mejoraba poco a poco con cada paso y Clarke luchaba por no caerse enredada en la extensión de las puntas nasales de la chica, cosa que no funcionó del todo cuando un mal paso la llevó a casi caer de bruces, lo único que estuvo entre ella y el gélido piso fueron los brazos de Lexa que lograron atraparla a tiempo.

“Pensé que tú me sostendrías a mí en caso de caerme”, dijo Lexa temiendo que el sonido de sus latidos se escuchara tan fuerte como lo hacía en sus propios oídos.

“Siempre es un placer equivocarme”, manifestó Clarke.

La nevada – o mejor dicho el hielo triturado- empezó a caer sobre sus cabezas. Quizá no encontrarían hermosos y originales copos de nieve, sin embargo, la experiencia no distaba de una real.

Lexa dejó de prestar atención a su alrededor, cerrando los ojos para poder dejarse atrapar por la sensación de las pequeñas partículas heladas tocar las partes de piel que no estaban resguardadas. Una lágrima de realización se escapó entre sus parpados, sencillamente feliz. Clarke no podía apartar los ojos de ella, inconmensurablemente feliz de ser ella quien trajera a Lexa una dicha como esa, aun pareciéndole tan insuficiente considerando lo que la chica realmente merecía.

“Te quiero”, se le escapó a Clarke en un susurro que esperó sólo hubiera sido un suspiro casi ahogado por el ruido de la trituradora. Sin embargo, se atrevió a ser más valiente. “No tiene caso que no te lo diga en voz alta, pues sé que sientes lo mismo y no hay consecuencia posible que me haga creer que no vale la pena decírtelo: Te quiero”.

Lexa abrió los ojos, su rostro era inescrutable en ese momento. Tenía tanto que decir. Ella también le quería mucho más de lo que cualquier palabra pudiera definir en ese momento, también necesitaba decirle que era una mala idea, que no habría mañanas certeros, ni la seguridad de no romper su corazón aun a costa del propio. Había tanto por decir que al final sólo se mantuvo en silencio. Su corazón latía en su garganta, tan era así que cada palpitar sólo la inclinaban sobre Clarke, sin prohibirse a sí misma el obtener eso que tanto deseaba.

La nieve las bordeaba, enmarcando borrosamente la escena. El primer contacto entre sus labios fue un poco torpe y apresurado, Clarke pudo saborear el anhelo absoluto en Lexa. De haberlo buscado, el momento jamás habría sido el preciso, al menos no para ella, pero para Lexa, ese fue el perfecto. No quería medirlo en tiempos, ni en contexto. Por un breve segundo, se separaron para mirarse la una a la otra, reconociéndose como si fuera la primera vez que se miraran realmente. Por las mejillas de Lexa resbalaban lágrimas que no comprendía origen ni motivo, Clarke no se apresuró a borrarlas de su piel, al contrario, se aproximó a ella robándole un segundo beso, mucho más lento, cuidadosamente sentido. Como si ese y los que le siguieran fueran el primero cada vez.

“Podrías haberme dicho que me querías también”, musitó Clarke a unos milímetros de su tercer beso.

“Lo que mi boca externe, no es suficiente para lo que mi corazón grita”, murmuró Lexa.

***

Desde las gradas, Jake no lograba moverse, conmovido completamente. Nunca creyó desear ver tanto a dos personas juntas como lo hacía ahora a favor de su pequeña y la chica a su lado, acariciando sus mejillas con tanto cariño que calentaba las mejillas de su señor padre.

“Eres un poco débil, anciano”, le dijo Roan a su lado.

Jake sacó un pañuelo de su chaqueta y se lo extendió al muchacho, cuyos ojos estaban brillosos.

* * *

Ambas chicas se dejaron ir para seguir disfrutando de su tiempo en la pista de hielo. Lexa, inundada de una confianza hasta ahora desconocida, silenciosamente se despegó prudentemente de Clarke para probar suerte en su patinaje en solitario. Era un caso de aptitudes innatas en cualquier actividad deportiva, de eso ya no cabía duda alguna.

La joven artista siguió a la castaña con la mirada, fotografiando en su memoria cada sonrisa, cada hazaña. Inmortalizándolo en sus recuerdos como, literalmente, el mejor día de su vida.

Súbitamente, Lexa perdió el equilibrio cayendo aparatosamente sobre el hielo. Clarke sintió que la vida se le iba mientras acortaba los escasos dos metros que la separaban de ella, su pensamiento pasó de estar nublado de la dicha a considerar la peor de las opciones cuando notó que Lexa no se movía recostada sobre la capa de nieve acumulada en esa área de la pista.

“¡Lexa!”, exclamó víctima del pánico.

Jake se levantó en ese instante, saltando la barrera de seguridad, con Roan a su lado. Su teléfono en la mano preparado para activar el protocolo de emergencia ensayado teóricamente con su mujer.

La risa de Lexa se escuchó un par de segundos después mientras se incorporaba sobre la pequeña montaña de hielo triturado. Clarke totalmente pálida se sentó a su lado, dispuesta a golpearle por semejante susto.

“Es la primera vez desde que tengo nueve años que me caigo, por torpeza, al menos”, siguió riéndose, aunque dejó de parecerle gracioso cuando vio a los presentes jadear por el esfuerzo de llegar hasta ella. “Lo siento, señor Griffin, no fue mi intención…”

Jake se frotó la parte trasera de su cabeza, apenado por actuar así. Mucho más cuando la voz de su esposa se escuchó en el altavoz de su teléfono móvil.

“Todo está bien”, habló para ambas mujeres. “Falsa alarma, cariño”, dijo ya para Abby. Regresando a su sitio avergonzado mientras su esposa lo regañaba a través de la bocina.

“Parece que te lo estás pasando genial ahí”, bromeó Clarke mitigando su propia reacción corporal al miedo.

“Ha sido un día lleno de primeras veces”, concedió Lexa sonriéndole, “¿Puedes recostarte conmigo?”

“Pensaba que nunca lo pedirías”, dijo Clarke acomodándose sobre la nieve. “¿Estás bien? Ya sabes, ¿realmente bien?”, preguntó seriamente.

“No le diré a Anya que me he caído si tú no se lo dices”, contestó Lexa. Clarke no dijo nada, estaba preocupada. “Estoy bien, _Klark_. Lo prometo”, mentía.

Le tomó de la mano y, víctima del impulso infantil, la obligo a hacer ángeles sobre la nieve. Como un deber necesario ahora que tenían toda esa nieve a su disposición. En un principio la rubia no se entregaba a la diversión que Lexa estaba sintiendo, pero dejó de pelear con ello cuando notó que estaba disfrutando el momento, tanto como semanas atrás jamás se permitiría hacerlo. La detuvo, recostándose de lado para verla mucho mejor, su mano entrelazada con la suya.

Quería recordarla como ahora, por ese día, mañana, y muchos años a venir.

Lexa paró, imitando las acciones de Clarke. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, dando vuelcos acelerados en su pecho. Lo adjudicó directamente a las emociones que sentía y no a algo proporcionalmente malo.

“Podría quedarme aquí contigo por mucho tiempo”, confesó sinceramente.

“¿Te digo algo? Te preferiría seca y con una bebida caliente entre nuestras manos”, dijo Clarke sabiendo que era imposible quedarse así dadas las reglas.

Se puso de pie sin mucho esfuerzo, colgando el tanque de Lexa en su espalda, extendiéndole sus manos para levantarla a ella. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus labios mucho más pálidos de lo normal, no rechistó ni una sola vez a las muestras de ayuda por parte de Clarke, al contrario, cedía sumisamente ante ellas. Como si una hora antes su inexperiencia no hubiese sido vista, Lexa se deslizó al lado de la rubia con facilidad agotando sus reservas de energía casi por completo.

Clarke la tomó de la mano antes de salir de ahí. Incapaz de no tomar para si misma otro suspiro de los labios de Lexa.

* * *

“Bien muchacho, ha sido un magnífico trabajo el realizado”, expresó su agradecimiento Jake a Roan.

“Mi madre estará complacida de escucharle decir eso”, respondió Roan con la misma sonrisa socarrona de antes. “Me encargaré de que Ontari le mande el vídeo”, prometió.

“Eso sería estupendo”, contestó Jake. “Sin duda no lo esperarán”.

“Procure no llorar cuando lo vean”, bromeó el petulante joven.

“Un hombre debe saber cuándo expresar sus emociones e, hijo, ese par valen las mías”, refunfuñó Jake.

“Cómo usted diga, señor”, se despidió Roan con un ademan de la mano frente a su rostro. Dándole la espalda a sus invitados para desaparecer por la entrada principal del recinto.

Jake retomó sus pasos hasta la camioneta donde Clarke reemplazaba las prendas superiores de Lexa para hacerla entrar en calor nuevamente, incluso tenía la calefacción encendida a una temperatura prudente. Parecía estar todo dentro de la normalidad, sin embargo, había algo extraño, Lexa parecía responder con mayor lentitud ante todo, su porte cansado se realzaba.

“¿Cómo te sientes, pequeña?”, inquirió Jake sin quitar sus ojos de la joven castaña. Lexa incapaz de malgastar aire, asintió levemente. “Creo que valdría la pena llegar con Abby para un chequeo rápido, ¿está bien?”

Lexa no respondió. Se permitió recostarse sobre el hombro de Clarke a descansar.

“Creo que eso es un _sí _muy claro”, se contestó a sí mismo.

“Quizá mamá pueda revisarla en la cena”, sugirió Clarke. “No salió nada mal ahora que le inspeccioné, sólo está algo cansada…”, dijo infravalorando cada bandera roja.

Clarke acunó a Lexa hasta que la tuvo recostada en su regazo, de la misma manera que la tarde anterior. Le acarició su cabello para arrullarla mientras llegaban a casa. Le hacía comentarios graciosos ocasionalmente entre los minutos, Lexa sonreía en silencio con los ojos cerrados en respuesta, única señal que se permitía para hacerle saber que la estaba escuchando.

“Anya debe estar consumida por los nervios”, farfullaba Clarke. “A decir verdad, Raven no está tan indiferente, hoy me llamó a las tres de la mañana, tan sólo segundos antes de abordar su vuelo, quería asegurarse de que si algo le pasaba le dijera que le encantaba y de no ser por el piloto o una avería no prevista, no habría nada que la alejase de ella las siguientes semanas salvo, claro, su madre y la visita a la abuela… también me dijo que quería conocerte ya. Le parecía vergonzoso que sólo hubieses convivido con Octavia, como si fuera la única referencia a la clase de amistades que tengo…”, Clarke habló así por el resto de la travesía.

La camioneta se detuvo por completo. Clarke no miró por la ventana para corroborar su ubicación, llevaba segundos sin apartar su mirada de Lexa, desde el momento preciso que notó sus labios morados y, al tocar su mano en búsqueda de pulso, se encontró con un contacto frío.

“¿Lex?”, la llamó. “¿Lexa?”, la movió con cuidado al inicio, escalando en su miedo cuanto más tardaba en contestar.

Sin embargo, tras múltiples intentos, la chica de ojos verdes no respondió.


	26. Día 25.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advierto que éste es, sin duda, el capítulo más dramático de toda la historia.  
Lo publico sin haberlo pasado por el filtro de correciones (será actualizado al tenerlo) porque no me gusta hacer sufrir demás a nadie.
> 
> Hay un pequeño homenaje a la persona a quien dedico el fic, podría haber sido cualquier personaje pero quería darle un espacio especial a quien me dio consejos y sermones motivacionales cuando más lo necesite.

Las manecillas del reloj parecían moverse dos veces más lento de lo normal aunque cada segundo resonaba claramente en el silencio asfixiante de aquella sala de espera. Estaba segura de haber escuchado ese infernal sonido más de cincuenta mil ocasiones en el transcurso de la noche, no parecía haber más que oír entre los susurros de los presentes y el tiempo escapar en fracciones lentificadas por la misma incertidumbre.

Jake había tomado la decisión correcta al seguir su instinto en lugar de los consejos de su hija cuyo optimismo asociado a Lexa ofuscaba su visión sobre la salud de la joven. Desde el primer momento que percibió la carencia de respuesta ante cualquier estímulo, ya la esperaban en la zona de urgencias de su hospital. Abby tuvo la iniciativa de llamar a Titus, quien llamó a Augustus e Indra en el momento en el que supo que Lexa estaba en camino.

Clarke observó como la bajaban tal muñeca sin vida desde la camioneta. La trasladaron a una camilla, quitando su cánula nasal para reemplazarlo por una mascarilla facial con una bolsa transparente unida a ella, escuchó órdenes precisas de los médicos a su alrededor. Alguien, le pareció que fue la voz de su madre, describió el caso de Lexa.

“Femenina de 17 años, antecedente de cardiomiopatía hipertrófica, probable choque cardiogénico…” recitaba profesionalmente mientras llevaban su cuerpo al área roja en el departamento de urgencias.

“Su marcapasos debió fallar”, se dijo a si mismo el médico especialista colocándose inmediatamente el estetoscopio para explorar los puntos cardiacos en su pecho. Si sentía miedo por la vida de su paciente, nunca se notó.

En algún momento alguien detuvo los pasos de Clarke, a quien no lograron separar de Lexa en todo el trayecto. Observó en abrumador silencio como la despojaban de su ropa con prisa, invadiendo su cuerpo con agujas cuyo objetivo era administrar lo necesario para reestablecer las funciones que estaban cesando en su sistema. Lo último que vio fue como llevaban el carro para pacientes en paro cardiaco a su lado antes de voltearse, incapaz de ver lo que seguía, encontrándose con el pecho de su padre y sus brazos rodeándola para consolar de alguna manera el pánico que no externaba.

***

Indra fue la primera en llegar. No se detuvo a mirar a ninguno de los Griffin presentes, a su lado estaba una chica un par de años más joven que Clarke, era la viva imagen de su madre, con rasgos más finos y menos cargados del estrés que Indra siempre llevaba encima. Inmediatamente exigió hablar con el médico de Alexandra. Gaia tuvo que intervenir demasiado pronto dado el hostil tono que la mujer estaba utilizando al espetar órdenes. Su madre la miró con profunda desilusión en sus orbes, pues dio muchos años al cuidado de la hija de su mejor amiga dejando a la suya siempre de lado y justo en ese momento, era ella quien le procuraba paz al tormento que su mente sufría.

“Todo estará bien”, repetía la chica. “_Ella_ estará bien”, repitió con un tono tan seguro que parecía incluso místico.

Indra no tuvo tiempo de discrepar con su hija. Se sentía culpable, se percibía a simple vista. La última semana estuvo alejada de ella y su familia porque no compartía esa perspectiva liberal que estaban teniendo frente al nuevo comportamiento de Lexa. Sabía que haberle permitido precisamente eso fue lo que la trajo tan pronto al hospital en tan mal estado pero también era consiente muy dentro de ella, que la chica merecía experimentar la vida a través de los ojos de alguien que realmente disfruta el efímero paso de cada día. Odiaba lo mucho que le recordaba a su madre justo ahora, odiaba no ser capaz de darle la misma libertad que le dio a ella porque sabía que esto pasaría.

Augustus y Anya llegaron a continuación. Uno más blanco que el otro, las manos de Anya temblaban sin control mientras intentaba guardar las llaves de su auto en algún lugar, pareciendo no enterarse que no tenía bolsillo en ninguna de sus prendas. Aunque no articulaba palabra alguna, parecía repetir como si fuera un mantra una negativa, llevaba ropa casual, un bonito conjunto que quizá preparaba para la presencia de la chica latina que quizá estaba arreglándose en ese momento también.

Su padre no mostraba una imagen diferente, su rostro estaba rojo, su barba desprolija con gotitas cristalinas de lágrimas que no fue capaz de limpiar antes, llevaba la ropa que usaría durante la cena, la camisa con los botones mal abrochados, un zapato de su trabajo y otro casual, perfecto para su atuendo pensado.

Ninguno parecía entender que hacían ahí. No del todo, no tan pronto.

Clarke quiso acercarse, decirles algo, buscar en ellos las respuestas que nadie le daba. Su padre la tomó con firmeza, impidiéndole que se moviera.

“Tu madre está con ella”, le reveló en un susurro.

El tiempo que pasó entre la llegada de los Woods y el primer avistamiento del Dr. Flamekeeper es un recuerdo borroso. La familia de Lexa se levantó en ese momento, expectantes a las noticias que pudiera traer el galeno. Clarke sentía la boca seca tanto que su propio estómago se sentía oprimido entre el hambre y la sensación de vacío que no parecía quererse retirar.

“La situación de Lexa no es favorable”, fue la frase con la que inauguró su discurso. “El dispositivo de apoyo ya es insuficiente para mantenerlo funcional, he puesto una vía central para administrar lo necesario pero es una medida de contención a corto plazo. La red de órganos está al tanto ya de lo crítica que es su situación, sin embargo, necesita un sistema de soporte mecánico para mantener su circulación”, dejando entrever la única opción viable que no fuera el tan anhelado trasplante.

“Heda nunca ha estado de acuerdo…”, empezó a hablar Indra.

“No tenemos alternativas, Augustus. Si no actuamos ahora, es posible que no sobreviva lo suficiente para encontrar un corazón”, porfió angustiado pero profesional el médico. “Debes tomar una decisión”.

“Alexandra repudiaba la idea de vivir conectada a una máquina”, recordó Gustus dubitativo, sin poder centrarse por completo en la petición real. “Si fuese su decisión, se negaría”, expresó sin emociones el pobre hombre.

“Esa Alexandra no existe más, papá. Lexie no se molestara si le consigues un poco más de vida, aunque dependa de estar conectada a un par de baterías”, intervino Anya cuya voz era un ruego.

Titus se frotó ambos ojos, estaba tan cansado como todos ellos.

“¿Está despierta? ¿Puedo… podemos verla?”, preguntó Gustus con lágrimas en los ojos. Las últimas semanas en compañía de su hija menor no lo hicieron olvidar el grandioso préstamo que era tenerla un día más pero si lo ensimismaron dentro de una burbuja donde preguntas como esa no eran requeridas.

“Está consciente, Augustus pero su condición no es la óptima para tomar decisiones. Eres su padre, ella es menor de edad, afronta la realidad ahora que aún es posible hacer algo”, presionó Titus.

“Necesito verla”, gimoteo el enorme hombre cuyas manos no le eran suficientes para enjugar sus ojos.

Titus suspiró frustrado. Lo conocía desde hacía más de una década, lo consoló cuando tuvo que darle la noticia de la muerte de Becca y lo hizo cuando anunció el mismo destino para su hija menor y, a pesar de toda esa historia, no aprendió a convivir con las emociones de un esposo o un padre afligido por la impotencia de actuar frente a los problemas de las personas que más quería.

“Bien, sólo puedo permitir que entres tú”, les informó.

Nadie reprochó la restricción. Por el contrario, la mayoría se sumió en un silencio aún más profundo que el anterior tanto que solo los condenados golpeteos de las manecillas en el reloj de pared eran lo único que resaltaba más allá de susurros ocasionales entre otros visitantes.

Augustus camino con postura desolada, sin presencia de su gallardía ni altura amedrentadora. Parecía la sombra de un hombre averiado para quien lo viera externamente. Atravesó varias puertas detrás del médico, hasta que entre él y su hija sólo hubo una cortina. La última vez que estuvo en una situación similar, fue para despedirse de la mujer que representaba su vida entera, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, dar un paso más representaba muchísimas cosas para las que nunca estaría listo.

“Gus, mírame”, escuchó una voz familiar. Abby se acercó a él desde su espalda, tocando su brazo con cautela, un gesto amigable que solía tranquilizar tanto a los pacientes como a sus acompañantes. “Lexa te necesita entero”, manifestó con determinación, “ahora más que nunca. Ella NO es Rebecca”, le atajó en el mayor de sus miedos. “Necesito que respires tan profundamente como puedas”, lo acompañó en el ejercicio. “Mantenlo un par de segundos, enfócate en sentir como tus pulmones se expanden, hazlo de nuevo, así, lo estás haciendo bien… suelta el aire”, le ordenó con amabilidad. “Pasaré yo primero, quiero que repitas tantas veces como creas necesario esto y me sigas, ¿está bien?” le preguntó ablandando su tono.

Gustus sólo sacudió la cabeza en señal afirmativa. Abby lo miró detenidamente por varios segundos. Le enternecía ver un hombre tan imponente como ese mostrarse tan roto. Hizo que una de las enfermeras en el área le consiguiera un pañuelo y, una vez en su mano, limpió con la estima que cultivaron en menos de un fin de semana los torrentes que de sus ojos fluían.

“_Estarás _bien”, le prometió Abby. “¿Vamos?”

Gus asintió nuevamente, esta vez con sosiego y menos brutalidad.

Abby lo encamino más allá de la cortina que los separaba. La visión era _un deja vú_ a la misma escena con su esposa tan sólo doce años en el pasado. Eran tan parecidas. Quizá Becca sabía que una hija para cada uno de ellos era algo justo, robándole por completo la oportunidad de que Gus le ofreciera algo de sí mismo a la menor de ellas.

Lexa descansaba sobre una camilla angosta. Estaba aparentemente dormida, sobre su rostro se encontraba una enorme mascarilla que cubría la mayor parte del mismo, no llevaba nada de la ropa con la que salió aquella tarde, al contrario, apenas una bata de hospital delgada y sin personalidad cubrían su frágil cuerpo. En su pecho portaba cables de todo tipo, mismos que servían en función de hacerle saber al personal si todo marchaba correctamente o no. En su cuello se mostraba el catéter que Titus mencionó, conectado ya a múltiples soluciones que seguramente eran lo único que se anteponían entre su hija y su resignada idea de morir.

“Lexa”, la llamo Abby. “Tu padre está aquí”, le informó con tono maternal, acariciando su cabello para atraerla más rápido a la consciencia. Gustus se preguntó si haría eso con todos sus pacientes o sólo con ella.

El hombre se acercó un poco más. Su hija se veía cada vez más pequeña en aquella habitación.

“Hija”, sollozó intentando saludarla. “Alexandra”, la llamó entre gimoteos, se sentó a su lado, mirándola perdido entre sus recuerdos, “Nunca te conté porque te pusimos así, ¿cierto?”, hizo otra pausa en la que se animó a acercar una de sus manos a la cara de su hija, rosando con la punta de sus dedos su mejilla, esperando que la aspereza de su piel no la molestara. “_La que protege…_ a tu mamá no le fascinó cuando lo propuse, decía que le quedaba más a Anya dado que era la mayor. Sin embargo, pelee esos nueve meses con el amor de mi vida para que me permitiera nombrarte así… puede parecerte un poquito ridículo, pero creo que cumples perfectamente con la definición y creo aún más que harás de tu nombre algo digno con el venir de los años”, expresó mientras cada palabra se convertía en un lamento. “Sólo necesito que luches conmigo, con nosotros…”

“¿Papá?”, su voz fue tan sutil que incluso haberlo dicho instantes después podría haber sido cubierto con los pitidos del mismo monitor que la cuidaba.

“Aquí estoy”, fue lo único que pudo responder Augustus.

“Hoy ha sido el mejor día de mi vida”, jadeó Lexa cada sílaba hasta articular por completo la oración, “pero si por algo… si esto termina… no quiero que estés molesto…”, continúo esforzándose para mantenerse consciente.

“Oh, no. Vida mía, estaré feliz, tanto como tú lo serás cuando salgas de ésta”, respondió Gustus.

“Te quiero, papi”, contestó ella en un susurro. “¿Podrías decirle a Anya?”

“Por supuesto que si. Le hará feliz saber que la quieres”, exclamó Gustus con los ojos figurativamente hechos cristal.

“Y a Clarke”, por primera vez en su historia, no fue capaz de decirlo en su manera tan particular de hacerlo, “¿Po-podrías decirle que fue un gran beso?”

“Dala por enterada, pequeña”, gimoteó Gustus poco sorprendido. “Es una gran chica, me gusta mucho para ti. Le queda nuestro apellido”.

“A mí también me gusta”, masculló Lexa detrás de la mascarilla.

Su voz no volvió a escucharse posterior a esa confesión.

Gustus se levantó decidido, mandó llamar al Dr. Flamekeeper para que hiciera lo necesario. Sabiendo que su hija no podía rendirse ese mismo día.

***

Anya obtuvo permiso para ver a Lexa antes de ser trasladada al quirófano, al contrario de su padre, uso su pequeño encuentro para reprocharle un poco y prometerle otro tanto.

“Lexie”, le susurró sentada en la orilla de su cama, cogiendo la mano de la menor suavemente. “Esto es trampa, no puedes usar tu corazón para escaquearte de contarme todo… lo prometiste”, reclamó. “Sabes que Clarke nunca me gustó para ti”, refunfuñó para ocultar el nudo en su garganta. “Pero tampoco veo a nadie más que pudiera merecerte tanto como ella. Así que no seas cruel, ¿si? No te atrevas a irte justo ahora”.

Guardo silencio. No recordaba la última vez que la vio así, ni siquiera su exacerbación el mes pasado. Al igual que su padre, se dio libertad de creer que Lexa quizá estaba lo suficiente bien como para no preocuparse de que algo así pasaría tan pronto.

“Te diré algo. Cuidaré de tu chica por ti. Si, Alexandra, tu chica… No me vas a venir a decir lo contrario”, le regaño, esperando que Lexa abriera los ojos para contestarle. “Más te vale sobrevivir a tu cirugía o patearé tu enfermo trasero de lo contrario”, le amenazó. “No me puedes dejar sola con Gustus, el hombre no sabría qué hacer sólo conmigo…”, no pudo evitarlo más. “Ni yo, para ser sincera… además mamá no te quiere con ella aún, de eso estoy segura”, le espetó.

Lexa siguió tranquilamente dormida, con sus labios estaban cada vez más pálidos, discretamente abiertos, sus ojeras se veían profundas. No se parecía en nada a la joven a la que ayudo a vestirse antes. No existía atisbo alguno de su sonrisa ni jovialidad.

“Te quiero, Lexie”, cuchicheo levantándose para darle un beso en la mejilla apresurada, el personal para su traslado ya estaban esperando por ella en el pasillo. Al igual que con su padre, Abby Griffin la refugió en sus brazos mientras la veía ser preparada. “Clarke…”, dijo levemente.

“Ya no hay tiempo”, anunció Abby a pesar de haberlo. Sabía que su hija no necesitaba guardar en su memoria a _esa _Lexa, podría pensar en la tarde que pasaron juntas, las risas, los juegos, la escena completa de la cita. Pensaba que ese egoísmo hacia su hija era noble, porque también se esforzaba al creer que la joven saldría victoriosa del procedimiento.

***

Clarke no tenía un sentimiento especifico cuando hablaban de hospitales. Después de todo, toda su vida había ido al hospital. No era un sitio especialmente nuevo para ella. No le gustaba, debía admitir. Se le antojaba demasiado blanco... insultantemente blanco. Sin embargo, nunca le disgustó esperar, sabía que algo bueno saldría de aguardar, como el helado que su padre le regalaría si se comportaba mientras su madre terminaba su turno o los permisos de difícil obtención cuando su Abby la veía, completamente asombrada, sentada en esas sillas en expectativa de su presencia.

Se había vuelto experta en esperar durante su vida. En recepciones de hospitales, del aeropuerto, en el pórtico de su casa, en la entrada del colegio.

Consciente que siempre vendría una recompensa después.

Esta vez, sentada, mirando el diverso escenario del que sólo era un personaje de marco, se sentía absorta en la más completa, caótica e infernal incertidumbre.

Mientras por su mente sólo rondaba una cosa: el número 25.

La cantidad de días, ahora tan insuficientes, que había estado con ella.

Toda la noche hizo una retrospección de su historia, sin un propósito más claro que el mero hecho de considerar que ese número estaba vacío, pese a la cantidad de aventuras, cada anécdota, las malas bromas de Lexa, su seriedad y esa bonita entrega a una espontaneidad de la que antes no se creía capaz. Quería más. A pesar de jamás haberse considerado absurdamente ambiciosa, esa madrugada, Clarke Griffin quería más tiempo con Lexa. Se sentía capaz de prometer la mitad del resto de sus días para que la castaña los viviera, con o sin ella, los prometía con cada latido que sabía la facilidad con la que su corazón los daba y la complicación con la que el corazón de Lexa los procesaba.

Cualquiera que leyese sus pensamientos creería que exageraba, que pecaba de intensidad en sus juramento pero, qué sabrían ellos de emociones si vivían con mesura y control que nunca les permitirían querer a nadie como ella estaba segura de querer a Lexa.

No era el tiempo, sino su manera tan honesta de sentir.

En toda la noche, los presentes abarrotaron la sala de espera. Abby y Jake pasaron horas intentando confortar a la familia de la chica, consiguieron algunas mantas de su propia casa, café de calidad y un pajarito que, sin pretenderlo, les daría motivos para sonreír incluso cuando las horas que pasaban sin saber nada de Lexa les estaban exprimiendo el alma.

Raven Reyes llegó al hospital detrás de Jake, no se detuvo frente a su mejor amiga. No, sabía que le perdonaría la omisión; sus pasos la llevaron hasta la mayor de las hermanas Woods. Anya no podía desviar su mirada del punto exacto en la pared que llevaba captando la totalidad de su atención desde que se despidió de Lexa. Así que Raven, haciendo uso de su personalidad, intervino con cierta brusquedad y, a su vez, ternura en ello. Se inclino ante la chica, tomando sus manos entre las suyas, y la obligo a mirarla con tolerancia cero a que no lo hiciera.

“Hola”, le habló con suavidad.

Anya conectó sus ojos con los suyos. Raven observó cómo se rompían en ese instante, sabiendo cuanto se esforzó por mantenerse unida en el transcurso de las horas. Aun así, no pudo reunir la fuerza necesaria para abrir sus labios y articular un saludo decente.

“No le contaré a nuestros nietos lo poco elocuente que fuiste en nuestro primer encuentro”, le dijo mientras rozaba con sus dedos pulgares el dorso de sus manos. “Al contrario, les diré que te aventaste sobre mí para besarme apasionadamente. Será una historia que los dejará sin aire”, prometió.

Anya levantó ambas cejas, confundida y a la vez cautivada.

“Oh, sí. Les diré que me viste entrar y te robé el aliento”, bromeó. Sin querer, Anya dejó escapar una risita torpe por lo ridículo que eso sonaba, llamando la atención de su padre, quien bufaba frecuentemente cada que volteaba a ver el monótono reloj en la pared.

Gustus miró a la recién llegada, sabía quién era pero no la conocía, necesitaba con urgencia distraer su mente de los segundos que no pasaban y, cuando lo hacían, eran estúpidamente lentos.

Jake casi saltó desde la punta de la habitación hasta donde se encontraba Raven y los Woods. Adoraba a la mejor amiga de su hija, tanto como si fuera parte de su familia, no obstante, la conocía demasiado bien, su energía era contagiosa y caótica, sin filtros. En ocasiones como esa, rosaba en lo impertinente.

“Augustus, te presento a Raven Reyes. Es la mejor amiga de Clarke y, por defecto, mi pupila favorita”, habló en voz baja.

“Puedo introducirme a mí misma, papá Griffin”, dijo con leve molestia Raven. “Un placer conocerlo, señor Woods, soy su futura nuera”, anunció Raven. La única hija que Gustus tenía con esa disposición en cuanto a relaciones, abrió los ojos asombrada. “No discrimino entre sus hijas pero, sinceramente, Anya me parece la mejor opción para mí”.

“¡Raven!”, la quiso regañar Jake.

“No he venido aquí para hablarles entre susurros y ayudarlos a mantenerse en un estado de autocompasión”, refunfuñó Raven. “Estoy aquí para, número uno: conocer a la chica con la que compartiré mi dormitorio, mis ideas delirantes y, por qué no, mi corazón. Número 2: no soy partidaria de consuelos vacíos, me considero mujer de aceptación”.

Jake puso los ojos en blanco. Casi tuvo que disculparse con Augustus por llevar a la inapropiada latina con ellos.

“Bien”, comentó Gustus no pareciendo ofendido, por primera vez en esa noche, sus ojos pudieron permanecer secos y atentos a algo más que su melancolía. “Háblame más sobre nuestro futuro parentesco, sobre todo la parte en la que compartirás dormitorio con mi hija”, le pidió.

Anya no estaba lista para hablar de ello con su padre. Mucho menos en ese momento.

“Creo que Raven bromea, papá”, se interpuso entre ellos.

“Cuando bromee lo sabrás”, le notificó. Jake tenía una mano cubriendo su rostro mientras Gustus parecía, gradualmente, ser conquistado con la hilarante elocuencia de Raven. “Planeo salir con su hija lo que resta del verano, para cuando finalicen nuestras vacaciones; iré a su casa y le pediré permiso para salir oficialmente con ella. Nos mudaremos a ese terrible dormitorio, después obtendremos pase a una fraternidad donde nuestra alcoba será más grande, nos graduaremos primeras en nuestra clase o, al menos yo lo haré”, la miró evaluando las posibilidades, “Regresaremos aquí y, tras un par de meses le regalaré un perrito, dejaré que ella le ponga nombre, seguro será algo épico como _estrella de la muerte _o _padawan…_”

“Grounder”, la corrigió Anya, parecía tan metida en la fantasía de Raven que estaba sentada prácticamente al filo de su asiento.

Raven estudio el nombre, pareciendo aprobarlo. “Después me iré un par de años para acabar un posgrado en un sitio secreto, discutiremos por primera vez, será tan horrible que nuestra relación tendrá que tomarse un descanso”, afirmó. Gustus y Anya se miraron, esa parte los saco un poco del concepto que la chica manejaba. “Obviamente Anya no podrá vivir sin mí pero, como es testaruda y orgullosa, no me contactara hasta que yo, en una noche de juerga, le mande un mensaje y empezaremos a hablar como la primera vez que Clarkie y Lex nos presentaron con su pésima broma. Le pediré que se case conmigo en el otoño de ese mismo año”, terminó.

“Parece que lo tienes todo pensado”, contestó Gustus sonriendo con los ojos. Anya y todos en el lugar, supieron que esa chica estaba más que admitida incluso antes que pasará todo lo narrado.

“Al parecer no tengo nada que aportar ante tu itinerario”, expresó Anya. “Sin embargo, no te dejes engañar Augustus, sólo quiere estar conmigo por la tesis de mamá”,

“Es culpa de papá Jake, él me permitió leer el protocolo de la Dra. Pramheda y desde entonces no se me ocurre otra cosa para investigar durante la universidad”, afrontó Raven.

“Esperen un momento, ¿Tu Becca es Rebecca Pramheda?”, preguntó Jake sorprendido.

“Oh, Dios mío”, exclamó Raven, como si Jake no entendiera la explicación de 2 + 2.

Clarke dejó de prestar atención cuando su padre y amiga empezaron su discurso sobre lo grandioso que era leer la hipotésis de la madre de ambas chicas sobre inteligencia artificial y sobrevida secundaria a la catástrofe natural derivada del egoísmo humano. Raven quiso explicarles el falló en el postulado, cosa que Jake no le permitió porque era faltarle el respeto a la mujer que dio las bases a un programa nacional. Quizá más tarde, cuando el zozobra albergada en todos fuera resuelta al encontrar a Lexa aún entre ellos.

El silencio se reestableció entre ellos cuando Raven dejó de tener algo que decir. En su lugar, como cualquier persona con cariño por otra, se sentó al lado de Anya y le abrazó con una confianza tan intima que podría generar envidia. Anya rindió su cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica que había afirmado su noviazgo al final del verano, sin molestarle que lo determinaran ya para ese instante.

“¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?”, le pregunto Rae a Anya.

“Creo que haces mucho estado aquí”, respondió la joven.

“Debí estarlo antes. No podría haber hecho más que ahora pero tus días habrían tenido un brillo diferente”, aseveró.

“No hay duda”, sonrió Anya.

“Creo que no te lo he dicho desde que llegué… debía conquistar a tu padre antes que a ti. Pero, Anya, me gustas más en persona”, confesó.

Anya le dio un golpe suave. “Eres una idiota”.

“Hey, nunca oculte que lo fuera”, gruñó Rae, frotando donde la mayor asesto el golpe. “Sólo hay algo que no me gusta”, reflexionó. “Estaré en deuda con Griffin por su jugada y yo, Raven Reyes, odio deber”.

“En realidad, mi hermana es la autora de semejante acción. Aun no puedo creer que olvidara las viejas historias del vuelo en el que papá le propuso matrimonio a mamá”, masculló recordando su vieja molestia.

Clarke cayó en ese detalle justo antes que empezara a contarle por qué aquello fue un poco ofensivo más que gracioso.

“¿Quieres hablar con ello? Tus ojos irradian un coraje que no quiero que esté relacionado con nuestro naciente romance”, respondió Raven.

Anya pareció pensarlo un poco.

“Pareces conocer a mi mamá más de lo que Lexie o yo lo hacemos, ¿No sabes esa historia?”

“An, agasajo a mi sentido de la vista, el trabajo de tu mamá es mi religión pero mi fanatismo no llega a su vida personal”, la corrigió.

“Vale, _stalker_. Te voy a creer… Mamá era una gran aficionada del espacio, como puedes detallar en su trabajo, cosa de la que nunca dejaba de hablar con papá en sus tiempos de noviazgo, en ese momento, al menos en ramas científicas todo el mundo hablaba de los nuevos vuelos de gravedad cero turísticos. Mamá era absurdamente joven, fue incluso antes de que alguien se interesara en sus ideas profesionales. Papá siempre fue un cachorrito consentidor en lo que se refería a su mujer, fue cuando a su propia universidad llegó el rumor y, sabiendo que era una oportunidad única en la vida, se arriesgó a utilizar sus ahorros en _el _anillo y un par de boletos para semejante evento… papá no era tan rico, al final sólo consiguió un pasaje para ella. La llevó engañada hasta Florida y la subió al vuelo sin mediar palabra entre ellos. Espero con paciencia infinita hasta que la admiró bajar, casi corriendo, para llegar hasta él, según cuenta, el impacto entre ese pequeño monumento femenino y él, lo dejo literalmente abatido en el piso, aprovechando su encuentro con tierra firme, sacó la pequeña cajita de su chaqueta y en el furor del momento, le pidió matrimonio ”, narró ella.

“Tu mamá no me tiró”, dijo Gustus interesado en la historia.

“Becca siempre contó lo contrario”, habló Indra.

“En realidad la tomé por la cintura cuando saltó en su encuentro conmigo, perdí el equilibrio y caí al piso. Ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de ponerme de rodillas, la cajita salió disparada un par de metros de nosotros. Para cuando le puse el anillo, Rebecca ya me había gritado tres veces que sí”, contó él, “me hizo jurarle que para nuestro vigésimo aniversario iríamos los dos, esta vez juntos, a experimentar lo que se siente volar”, rememoró.

“Oh, papá…”

Clarke nunca tuvo ni idea. Quizá no habría usado un recuerdo tan íntimo de los Woods de haber sabido que realmente era algo así de importante.

“Compre un boleto hace unos años”, admitió. “Lexa, ella, no podía dejarla…”

Otra vez el condenado el silencio abordó la superficie de los presentes. Incluso con los destellos de positividad que Raven llevó y las pequeñas bromas generadas, era imposible escapar de la preocupación que a todos consumía. Lexa llevaba más de cuatro horas en quirófano. Abby se colaba ocasionalmente en los quirófanos para preguntar sobre la sala de operaciones donde estaba la chica. La información que obtenía la censuraba un poco antes de transmitirla. La última actualización proporcionada era que el dispositivo fue colocado correctamente, sin embargo, no les comentó la necesidad de transfusión sanguínea o bien, los problemas que en su momento generó el separarla de la artilugio que mantenía su cuerpo funcionando mientras su corazón estaba detenido.

De la nada, el turno de Lincoln estaba dando comienzo. El enfermero, en asociación a Octavia, les proporcionó alimentos y bebidas más agradables de lo ofertado en las máquinas de pasillo o la cafetería del hospital por sí mismo.

Tras sus padres, fue el único que preguntó a Clarke sobre su estado, más allá de lo físico, quiso saber cómo lo estaba llevando emocionalmente.

“Sólo patinamos, ni siquiera corrió, fue como caminar”, necesitaba decirlo. Quería que alguien le dijera que nada de eso estuvo mal. “Lexa se resbaló casi al final… no lo sé, quizá eso contribuyó…”

Lincoln la detuvo justo en ese punto, le pidió que lo acompañara a otro sitio. Sin pretenderlo, la llevó al pasillo por donde pasan los pacientes que salen de quirófano para ser trasladados a su habitación o al área especializada, dependiente del caso.

“No hiciste nada mal, Clarke”, dijo el enfermero. “Todo lo contrario, le diste un día por el que valió la pena cada batalla que dio desde pequeña”.

“Debí ver antes que estaba mal… Hice todo lo que me dijiste, cada punto, nada parecía anormal”, siguió la rubia justificándose.

“Si vas a tener un ataque de pánico, estás en el lugar correcto para ello pero escúchame bien Griffin, su corazón nunca ha avisado cuando se pondrá mal, ni que lo ocasionará, así que procura no martirizarte pensando en que la trajiste tú a esto cuando todo mundo sabía que pasaría”.

Clarke lo observó con recelo. Un detecto ni una pizca de compasión en él, al contrario, parecía bastante objetivo.

“¿Has comido?”, le preguntó.

La chica negó de inmediato.

“Recuerda que tú también estuviste enferma hace poco. Si Lexa no se descuidó en todos estos años, ¿qué pretexto tienes tú?” Quiso responder, no le gustaba que le hablarán así. “Te propongo algo. Te llevaré a la cafetería en este momento, creo que Sil sigue en la cocina, veremos qué podemos hacer contigo y tu ausencia de apetito”, le ofreció orientándola en esa dirección. “Si haces eso por mí, dejaré que te quedes en esa silla y, pese a mi mejor criterio, veas a Lexa pasar cuando la llevemos a su habitación”

La propuesta fue tentadora. Clarke no tuvo otra opción que aceptar.

El enfermero la guío hasta la no tan desconocida cafetería del hospital. Se detuvo un poco para buscar a la mujer en cuestión, la única que le daría justo lo que necesitaba a Clarke, ya fuera en comida o en palabras. Era el arma secreta del nosocomio; la localizó entre las primeras mesas, ya no llevaba su uniforme, lo cual indicaba que estaba por salir.

“Necesito un favor”, fue su saludo e introducción a la mujer. Clarke la conocía, era su persona favorita de su breve hospitalización, después de Lincoln y Lexa, por supuesto, fue la única que no la atosigo con su dieta, de hecho, le permitía doble ración de gelatina. También le dejaba postre cuando la veía visitando a Lexa.

“No, mugroso, mi turno ha terminado”, le anunció ella, sin embargo, no hizo ni amago de tomar sus cosas para retirarse.

“La comandante está en quirófano… supongo que recuerdas a la hija de la doctora Griffin, ¿no?”

La mujer la miró y le sonrió en reconocimiento. “¿Nuevamente por aquí, Clarke?”

La chica asintió como quien no quiere la cosa.

“Me aseguraré de que coma”, aseguró al enfermero. Hubo una corta interacción de miradas entre ellos, nada que Clarke pudiera entender pero debió ser significativo porque ella le tocó el hombro, como si quisiera confortarlo.

“Come”, le ordeno Lincoln antes de irse. “No seas un dolor de trasero, por favor”.

Clarke no prometió nada. No tenía aire en sus pulmones para hablar, el no saber de Lexa le estaba robando de alguna manera el oxígeno.

“Sé que es lo que necesitas, carajín. Espera aquí”, le dijo ella. Desapareció detrás de la barra de alimentos hacia la cocina, no tardó demasiado, o al menos Clarke creyó que no lo fue, el tiempo pasaba diferente ahí.

Cuando regreso, traía en una bandeja un plato con pudín de chocolate y algunas fresas cortadas meticulosamente.

“Es el postre favorito de Lexa”, observó Clarke.

“Existe comida para nutrir el cuerpo y otra para alimentar el alma”, le explicó. “¿Tienes tiempo para escuchar a una vieja hablar?”, le preguntó sentándose a su lado.

Clarke encogió sus hombros, tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impediría ingerir nada.

“Llevo trabajando casi veinte años en este lugar. Una paciente que recuerdo bien fue a la mamá de la comandante, tenía pocos días de haber sido contratada, ella llegó con el corazón en mal estado, necesitaban hacerle una serie de estudios y no podía comer. Su compañía era su pequeña, tendría entre cuatro y cinco años, era un angelito, siempre callada, mirando todo a su rededor, obediente. Pero, perspicaz como siempre ha sido, tampoco comía porque sabía que algo iba mal… Cierta mañana encontré a la pequeña metida en cama con su mamá, le deje un poco de pudín y otro poco de fruta, Becca lo tomó con agradecimiento infinito en su mirada. Lo acomodó con cuidado para hacerlo llamativo a la personita con ella, Lexa comió un poco aquella mañana por primera vez”, Silvia suspiró. Clarke no pudo hacer otra cosa más que quedarse viendo la comida e imaginar una pequeña Lexie tomarle sentido a un platillo como ese.

“La volví a ver a los nueve años, no era tan diferente a la pequeña que conocí refugiada en los brazos de su madre, de hecho, el apodo de Comandante se lo ganó porque no hemos tenido paciente más estricta y obediente qué ella en el hospital, al menos no en esa área. A los diez años había memorizado su esquema de medicamentos, despertaba a la hora del pase de visita, no se retrasaba ni un segundo. Era un idilio de adolescente pero, a los doce años, cuando su condición empeoró considerablemente se tornó todo lo contrario. No existía médico, enfermero o auxiliar que tolerara estar cerca de ella. Su padre nunca estaba cerca, su hermana e Indra no se daban abasto”, siguió contando. Lo hacía con calma como si realmente no llevara prisa en ello. “Dejo de comer por días enteros, en una ocasión hubo que colocarle una sonda para alimentarla por ahí dado que estaba perdiendo peso demasiado rápido fue entonces que, como aquella mañana años atrás, se me ocurrió llevarle lo que tienes enfrente de ti y que, por cierto, no has probado”, le reprochó. “La expresión en su cara fue invaluable cuando vio eso. Lo recordaba perfectamente, era más la urgencia de hacerla probar alimento que verificar el valor nutrimental del mismo. Comió eso por un par de días con un _gracias _siempre atrapado en la mirada- porque de hablar nada- hasta que se animó a solicitar una dieta normal”. Siguió narrando. “Lo que quiero decir es que la conozco desde que era una bebé y, Clarke, no miento al decirte que llegaste a sacudirle el mundo”.

Clarke dejo de contener sus emociones resguardadas por temor a que expresarlas hicieran que su sentimiento de culpa se viese exponencialmente incrementado.

“Fue mi culpa”, se atrevió a decir. La mujer la miró fijamente, no dijo nada, le dio oportunidad de expresarse libremente. “No debí hacerla caminar tanto, ni patinar, no debí someterla a un clima para el que su cuerpo no estaba preparado pero… no lo sé, ella lo escribió en su lista, yo sólo quería… quiero… verla cumplir todo eso. Quería ser quien la acompañara en todos sus objetivos. Mi egoísmo la presionó demasiado”, gimoteo. “Debí… debí…”

“Come”, le instó amablemente la mujer. “Come y escúchame atentamente, _carajín_”, le indicó. “Lo que paso con Lexa no es culpa tuya. Ella siempre fue absolutamente consciente de las consecuencias de sus actos y, si tomó el riesgo es porque entendió justo al conocerte que _la vida es más que sólo sobrevivir_”, el parafraseo de las mismas palabras de Lexa hicieron a Clarke sentir una abrumadora mezcla de sentimientos, no se sentía liberada de su culpa pero si comprendía que no debía absorberla toda. “Considera esto, ¿si? Para ella los días antes de ti no tenían diferencia alguna una tarde soleada de una colmada de nubes, si era un jueves de otoño o un sábado en medio del invierno y tú, de todas las personas que cruzaron su camino con el suyo, lograste quedarte. Derribaste sus barreras, ganaste sus sonrisas. Hiciste que una de las personas más resignadas ante su destino, se tentara a retarlo, le hiciste colorear de tus colores su tiempo juntas, le diste sentido a la mera acción de vivir y hacer valer cada segundo. Y no deberías necesitar que yo te lo diga pero, si ella está peleando en el quirófano, es porque quiere más días como el de ayer contigo pero no podrá sola, necesitará de ti”, le aseguró con intensidad en sus ojos. “Necesita de ti. Que creas. La carencia de positividad en este mundo es lo que hace que no nos movamos como deberíamos”, insiste la cocinera. “Debes ser valiente y optimista porque ella estará bien, pero tendrá días malos”, exclamó. “Eres _especial_, lo dijo ella una y otra vez cuando nadie parecía creer en ti. Así que deshazte de esa autocompasión que para nada te queda y coge fuerza”, la mira con inconmensurable ternura, pero para no dejarle hundirse le toma por la barbilla y la obliga a mirarla. “Toma todo esto y haz algo grande de ello. Toma tu incertidumbre y genera más motivos para Lexa. No la dejes rendirse”.

“No lo haré”, juró Clarke.

“Lo sé”, responde Sil. Esta vez preparándose para partir. “Y te aseguro que ella tampoco lo hará. No aun”, dice completamente confiada.

Clarke la mira nuevamente. Quizá nunca la observó como ahora. La mujer le sonreía con los ojos, como si no supiera hacerlo de otra manera.

“Come, carajín que la comandante está por salir de cirugía”, le anuncia.

Lincoln no tardó mucho en volver por ella. Lexa estaba bien, su cirugía aun con contratiempos fue exitosa, tanto que pudieron retirar el tubo que la hacía respirar artificialmente. Su traslado fue tan rápido que ni siquiera él supo en qué momento la llevaron a la unidad de cuidados intensivos.

Clarke buscó a la mujer entre el personal que estaba cerca, más no la pudo encontrar.

“¿Podre verla?”, inquirió rápidamente Clarke al enfermero.

“No”, respondió lacónicamente. “Las siguientes horas son aún más críticas que las anteriores, necesita descansar mucho y, Griffin, tú jamás le has dado tregua”, bromea Lincoln, “a ti también te vendría bien dormir un poco. Te ves terrible”, comenta él.

“Tú tampoco disimulas muy bien tu preocupación”, replicó Clarke.

***

El regreso de Clarke a la sala de espera no pasa desapercibido a nadie. Su madre está al lado del doctor Titus quien les explica detalladamente el resultado de la cirugía, expectativas y cuidados para los siguientes días; Abby estiró su mano para coger la de su hija, presionándola con cariño, haciéndole saber a su manera que todo estaba bien.

“Alexandra pasara la noche en UCI. Respondió espectacularmente a la extubación, está inconsciente pero respira por si misma que era el primer obstáculo a abatir, la monitorizaré minuciosamente para descartar datos prematuros de complicaciones. Si todo marcha bien, mañana podrá tener visitas”, prometió. “La medida es, sin embargo, temporal, tengo fe en que Lexa obtendrá pronto un corazón”, concluyó.

“Para ello, es necesario que haya donadores de sangre con su mismo tipo”, añadió Abby.

Anya paso saliva, afortunadamente era algo que podía hacer por su hermana. Raven a su lado levantó la mano, e encantaba presumir que su sangre era como oro líquido, dada su compatibilidad con el resto, así que como primer acto de generosidad a su futura familia política, donaría con su chica al cumplir los requisitos. Los demás intentarían de forma altruista, esperando compensar lo que Lexa necesitaría.

“¿Dónde has estado, cariño?”, le preguntó su padre al verla entre ellos.

“Lincoln me ha llevado a comer un poco”, respondió. “Dice que me veo terrible, el muy maldito”, gruñó Clarke.

“Oh, cielo, la verdad es que te has visto mejor”, contestó Jake dándole un abrazo y un beso en la frente. “Hemos pasado un susto terrible”.

“Me alegra que estuvieras con nosotras, papá… Yo no habría sabido que hacer”, declaró Clarke un poco menos culpable.

“Esto habría sucedido a pesar de ti, cariño”, Abby se acerca a ellos, también dando un abrazo a su hija. “El corazón de Lexa podría haber fallado durmiendo, lo cual habría sido mucho peor, pues nadie se habría dado cuenta a tiempo. No ha sido culpa tuya”, le aseguró. “Tu papá ha actuado correctamente y eso le ha salvado la vida a tu novia”.

“No es mi novia”, corrige Clarke. “Pero lo será tan pronto esté en condiciones de responder”, prometió Clarke con un optimismo que no mostró antes.

Abby le regaló una sonrisa complacida. Estaba tan cansada como los presentes y aún así, le alegraba ver que su hija no tenía no una pizca de resignación en ella.

“Deberíamos ir a descansar”, sugirió la galena.

“No quiero irme de aquí. Al menos no hasta que sepa que Lexa despertó y todo está bien”, aclaró. “Sin embargo, papi, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?”.

“Dado el antecedente, creo que seré menor flexible con ustedes. Mis arterias coronarias no están para sufrir tus peticiones”.

“Necesito que me traigas algo de casa”.

El resto del día, Clarke se refugió en su forma más sincera de expresión. No durmió hasta que la última pincelada fue dada sobre el papel, prácticamente entrada la noche del día más largo de su vida.

Absolutamente nada, ni siquiera en los años que estaban por venir, volvería a sentirse tan feliz como al escuchar que Lexa, pese a todo pronóstico, estaba fuera de peligro.


	27. Día 26.

En el transcurso del día, Lexa abrió los ojos varias ocasiones, sin embargo, era incapaz de entender lo que sucedía a su alrededor, desde los sonidos, el malestar en su garganta, la pequeña molestia que incrementaba poco a poco en su pecho conforme iba y venía de su estado inconsciente. No se enteró de las visitas de su padre, ni los chequeos metódicos de su médico cada par de horas, no sintió los cuidados de las nuevas enfermeras que la tenían bajo su cargo, sin embargo, tampoco le importaba demasiado.

Su mente flotaba entre múltiples sucesos. Recordaba vagamente haberle contado a Augustus sobre su primer beso, de haber estado realmente consciente o menos temerosa de haber alcanzado la conclusión de su corta existencia, probablemente nunca lo habría dicho o se habría sonrojado tanto que su padre no dejaría de estar asustado por días enteros. Sintió un poco de remordimiento cuando Anya le recriminó haber hecho eso, ponerse mal cuando debería estar festejando la cumbre de su adolescencia, no obstante, lo que más le impacto fue la afirmación de que su madre aún no quería reunirse con ella, de cierta manera, lo percibió como si fuera la propia Rebecca quien se negaba a recibirla tan pronto.

Después de eso, todo se volvió placenteramente borroso, quizá víctima de los medicamentos que necesitaría a donde fuera que la llevaran. Más allá de ello, su último recuerdo nítido con Clarke fue lo que predominó sus sueños que continuaron mientras todo el mundo fuera estaba experimentando la pesadilla e infernal incertidumbre de su estado.

De hecho, esas horas Alexandra Woods sólo soñó una cosa: Nieve y _sus _ojos azules.

Se vio a sí misma acostada al lado de esa bonita chica rubia de mirada cálida. Al igual que muchas veces en los días previos, se atrevió a observar sus rasgos que la hacían tan única, la manera en la que torcía su sonrisa cuando coqueteaba con ella- algo que le costó a Lexa entender bastante-, cómo alzaba sus cejas asombrada, sobre todo cuando la descubrió micras de segundo después de su primer beso. Porque sí, para Lexa, ese sería el que contaría como el primero. La forma en la que ese pequeño sentimiento que refugió en su pecho e incluso se atrevió a negar por días enteros, se acumuló tanto que al concretarse como algo tangible y correspondido, sólo pudo explotar en múltiples sensaciones que estaba segura deseaba repetir tantas veces como fuera posible.

En el pasado Clarke la hizo sentir viva y emocionada por ello muchas ocasiones. Esa sería una más para la lista y colección privada de la castaña. Deseando tener el tiempo necesario para hacerle llegar su enumeración y agradecimiento por estar ahí. Por permanecer aún cuando estuvo tan negada a ofrecerle nada que no fuera amistad.

Revivió sus pasos sobre el hielo, la inseguridad en ellos, la confianza que Clarke le obligaba a tener. Las ganas de lograrlo sólo para que su chica de ojos color celeste se sintiera orgullosa de ella. No le importó caerse, a pesar del dolor que pudo haber sentido, la sonrisa de Clarke esa tarde sería su analgésico favorito, de alguna manera, incluso sentir eso era una ventaja más de estar presente. Y le fascinaba.

El calor que la mano de Clarke desprendía tomada de la suya era sumamente real incluso para ser un sueño.

“Podría quedarme aquí contigo”, repitió sus palabras.

“Y yo contigo”, respondió esa Clarke con su forma tan particular de sonreírle sólo a ella.

Por horas- al menos bajo la percepción de Lexa- se quedaron recostadas, sólo que no veían el techo de la pista de patinaje, en su lugar estaba el grandioso cielo estrellado del que ambas fueron testigo apenas un par de días atrás, en algún punto de su perpetua y perfecta vista, le pareció mucho más similar al panorama que tenía desde su habitación en el piso de pediatría más que al que cubría la playa en la que cumplió el más loco de sus sueños hasta la fecha.

“La primera vez que nos vimos escribí algo”, confesó. “probablemente ya lo sabes pero, esa noche después de verte merodear petulantemente en el pasillo”, lo dijo con sorna, la Clarke de sus sueños alzó una ceja en respuesta, “desee hablar contigo”, admitió sin sonrojarse. “De cierta manera sabía que fuera lo que fuera, no tendría el tiempo suficiente”, declaró sinceramente, su voz se enronqueció discretamente conforme articulaba las palabras, “no solía hacerlo, sin embargo, de alguna manera e indirectamente me hiciste envidiar mi vida de no estar enferma, hacer cosas normales, como correr, saltar, respirar bien”, sonrió con tristeza. “Nunca he temido morir, _Klark_. De hecho, es algo que acepto y, antes de ti, era algo que esperaba… pero ahora, no quiero irme, no aún…”

Su mirada encontró los ojos atentos de Clarke.

“Y aún no lo harás”, le aseguró. “Alguien como tú, no se rendiría tan fácil, _¿cierto, comandante?_”

“Temo que mi simple voluntad y deseo no sea suficiente”.

“Lo es, Lexie. Claro que lo es”, le dijo esa Clarke poniéndose de pie para ayudarla a levantarse.

Por primera vez en toda su vida no sintió cansancio ni le faltó el aire, pudo casi hacerlo ella sola. Clarke la tomó de la mano y la llevó al sitio donde realmente tenía que estar.

* * *

Antes de aquella noche, Clarke habría dicho que estar en el hospital como paciente era mucho peor que estarlo aguardando por noticias de un ser querido en situación crítica. Ahora ya no estaba segura de su respuesta. Si bien, enterarse que Lexa estaba por ahora delicada pero fuera de peligro inminente le tranquilizaba, por otro lado, le volvía loca que no permitieran visitas aún.

Sus manos estaban llenas de vestigios de pintura que utilizó para terminar su proyecto más ambicioso considerando los pocos días que tuvo para llevarlo a cabo, así mismo, las últimas láminas que fueron un agregado original para una historia que Lexa necesitaba escuchar al menos una vez más. Abby le había permitido usar su consultorio para llevarlo a cabo, a pesar de su constante insistencia de regresar a casa para que ambas pudieran descansar apropiadamente y la negativa igual de constante de Clarke; madre e hija compartieron el espacio, Abby tomando una siesta poco reparadora en el sofá adquirido con esa finalidad y la otra pintando sobre bocetos que realizó en el transcurso de la última semana.

No sabía exactamente porque guardaba tan celosamente el secreto con Lexa, se lo preguntó repetidamente cada que llegaba con pintura sobre la piel, en sus manos, en su ropa. Su curiosidad no disminuyó con cada respuesta evasiva, al contrario, se volvió más creativa en la manera en la que formularía su curiosidad. Parecía tan tonto justo ahora ahorrarle los detalles de una sorpresa que por poco no fue capaz de entregar. Planear no era su mejor característica, era tan metódica cuando se enfrascaba en ello que, bueno, cosas como esa sucedían, más ahora con la presencia de Lexa en su vida que antes.

Aun así, no quería hacer esto a la ligera. Parecía mucho más insignificante comparado con muchas otras acciones en el mes pero representaba el objetivo principal de haber hecho todo.

Las siguientes horas las dedicó a estudiar las palabras y el ritmo ideal para decirlas. Dispuesta a no dejarse corregir más de una vez por Lexa y sería precisamente porque Clarke así lo deseaba.

* * *

Jake por su parte acompañó a Gustus en la sala de espera casi toda la noche y gran parte de la mañana, sus únicas ausencias fueron para proveer de alimentos y mantas a todos los que esperaban por información. De alguna manera Jake se las arregló para encontrar la simpatía de Indra en esas horas, en un inicio la mujer se mostró reacia siquiera a mirarlo, pero él, testarudo y obstinado como su hija, no se rindió hasta robar al menos una mirada de complicidad de la mejor amiga del que era ya su mejor amigo. Gaia reveló que para atraer la atención de su madre necesitaba de dos cosas.

“Para empezar, ser parte del clan Woods”, dijo con seriedad y ni una pizca de celos. “Lo segundo es más difícil, mostrarle algo que le genere interés”.

“Bueno, papá Griffin, gracias a mí y a Clarke, eres algo así como el suegro de las hijas de Gustus…”, ayudó Raven.

Jake asintió asimilando el alcance de esa información. Él mismo apostó por la relación de su hija con Lexa, no contaba con ver a su casi hija adoptiva encontrarse enamorada de la hermana de otra de sus personas preferidas en el mundo. Era demasiado para él, si se atreviera a decirlo.

“No te pongas sentimental”, le advirtió Raven. “Esa mujer no parece enternecerse, incluso con lágrimas de un hombre de mediana edad como tú”, bromeó.

“Tienes razón”, respondió Jake. “Tendremos que hablar de tu relación con Anya cuando salgamos de aquí”, le amenazó, “no partirás a la universidad sin _la charla. _Mucho menos si van a compartir dormitorio”, con los ojos miró a la chica Woods y a la morena.

Raven abrió la boca para defenderse, pero optó por no hacerlo. Un fenómeno sumamente raro en la personalidad de la chica, misma que se apartó del grupo para irse a resguardar a sí misma con la compañía de Anya, joven que, pese a todos sus intentos, sus párpados no dejaban de traicionarla con su peso debido al sopor contra el que estaba a punto de perder toda batalla.

“Ven”, le habló Rae para que le diera un espacio a su lado. “Me han dicho que mis abrazos son mejores que cualquier almohada”, comentó.

“Ah, ¿sí?”, contestó Anya cansada. “¿Quién?”

“Tú en exactamente un minuto”, expresó Raven invitándola a dejarse resguardar entre sus brazos.

“¿Crees todo lo que dices?”, le preguntó Anya dejándose llevar por la invitación de la chica a la que conocía por sus charlas de semanas pero que era la primera vez que tocaba realmente.

“Por supuesto, mi credibilidad recae en mí, no en lo que los demás crean”, respondió Raven cerrando el abrazo. “Deberías dormir un poco”, le comentó, “No creo que alarmar a Lexa con tu estado preocupado por ella sea lo más sano. Si viene alguien, prometo despertarte inmediatamente”, añadió.

Anya la miró brevemente, quizá habría peleado un poco más pero, en ese momento, no sentía ganas de hacer otra cosa que no fuera dormir y disfrutar de la mejor almohada que podría tener en ese momento.

“Diablos, Raven”, admitió tácitamente.

“Te lo dije”, se burló la latina, apretándola un poquito más para reconfortarla. Anya no tardó en quedarse profundamente dormida, dándole la oportunidad perfecta a Raven para mirarla detenidamente. No mintió al decir que detestaba estar en deuda con las personas, toda su vida peleó para ser autosuficiente, sobretodo cuando su ex novio la traicionó con la chica cuyos padres le abrieron las puertas de su hogar al descubrir la clase de vida y abandono al que era sometida con su madre alcohólica.

Al diablo, Clarke se lo debía en grande y quizá ésta era la única manera de estar a mano. Pensó Raven mirando como la joven en su regazo fruncía el entrecejo y arrugaba su nariz al mismo tiempo, cultivando sus primeros latidos inspirados enteramente en ella.

Unos metros más allá, Jake se sentó con ciertas dudas en el espacio libre al lado de Indra e hizo lo que nadie en toda la historia entre familias. Tan raro fue que Gustus le lanzó algunas miradas de advertencia.

“¿Cómo te sientes?”, le preguntó extendiendo un vaso con el mejor café de máquina expendedora que se pudiera conseguir en el hospital, recomendación personal de cualquier trabajador del mismo.

La mujer de color lo miró primero con coraje, después con escepticismo que cedió ante la fatiga. Sin embargo, ignoró la invitación a tomar aquella bebida.

“Mejor que Heda”, se limitó a decir.

“Ese es un rango de comparación muy amplio y demasiado vago. ¿Cómo te sientes?”, repitió.

“Frustrada”, gruñó Indra, quién habría bramado su molestia de no ser porque gritar en un hospital no era algo que ella haría. Patearle el trasero a ese hombre al salir del edificio, eso probablemente sí.

“¿Algo más?”, insistió.

“Decepción. Heda es como mi hija”, musitó. “No estuve la última semana porque no quería ser testigo de algo como esto, sabía que pasaría y no hice nada para evitarlo”, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, “pude haberlo evitado”.

“Mamá”, Gaia se acercó a ella, aun así, dándole espacio al hombre para actuar.

“Lexa está bien ahora”, le recordó Jake.

“Esa cirugía tiene riesgos que…”

“Lexa está bien”, instó él. “Aún necesita otro corazón, pero por ahora está bien, quizá mucho mejor que todos esos días donde te negaste a verla”, le explicó, “y ahora estás aquí”.

Indra entrecerró los ojos, decidiendo si estar molesta o no. “Yo viví esto con su madre, ella era todo un caso de _vivir cada día como el último_, pese a las recomendaciones de los médicos, decidió tener un segundo bebé, y aunque todos digan que Lexa es la viva imagen de su madre, mienten. Anya lo es. Lexa es tan prudente y mesurada como su padre. Torpe, obstinado y orgulloso”, expresó. “Rebecca me pidió cuidar a sus hijas la última vez que la vi, le prometí que lo haría mucho más de lo que pude hacerlo con ella y no pude, porque me negué a recordar a su madre en ella… estaba tan obsesionada de mantener a Lexa viva que no le permití ser lo que ella quería…”, cuchicheó.

“Lo hiciste”, le dijo Jake con su típica sonrisa en la mirada. “Lexa está bien, Anya está bien. Incluso Gus está bien”.

Miraron a los dos miembros de la familia que estaban presentes. Gustus los observaba con admiración y un poco más que gratitud para su amiga, Anya se veía sumamente tranquila mientras dormía.

“Becca estaría agradecida por lo que has hecho por nosotros”, habló Gustus. “Cuidar de Lexa no ha sido fácil, incluso si yo hubiera estado todos estos años, cosa que no fui capaz de hacer, sin ti no habríamos llegado hasta aquí”.

“Estoy orgullosa de ti”, esta vez fue Gaia. “No necesitas sentirte culpable por dejar a Lexa, ella entenderá”, manifestó su propia hija, diciendo más con esas sencillas palabras.

Nadie le había dicho algo así a Indra en la última década. Más allá de su gimoteo vulnerable, no se permitió mostrar más de sus emociones, pero si cruzó su mirada con los ojos azules del padre de la chica que hizo el cambio en Lexa y todos los que la rodeaban. Si bien nunca serían íntimos amigos, la complicidad entre ellos se gestó esa mañana gracias a un poco de curiosidad e insistencia.

* * *

Lexa abrió los ojos con gran pesar.

Estaba en una habitación completamente desconocida para ella, no estaba su ventana de siempre, de hecho, no tenía vista al exterior, las paredes eran de cristal, dos puertas a cada lado de las cuales desconocía el objetivo. En su cabecera estaban dos monitores diferentes que hacían ruidos con los que estaba familiarizada, había decenas de cables saliendo de ellos y llegando a ella organizados, la gran mayoría conectados a parches sobre su pecho, un brazalete en su pecho y una pinza en uno de sus dedos. Tenía muchas más cosas invadiendo su espacio y cuerpo, sobre todo en su tórax en el que sentía algo completamente diferente e intocable por los vendajes que llevaba. Aunque tuviera la intención de moverse para incorporarse, no tenía la suficiente fuerza para lograrlo, ni siquiera para llevar su mano al rostro y quitar la enorme mascarilla que la cubría parcialmente.

A los pies de su cama estaba una persona que no conocía tomando nota de lo que veía en los monitores. Quien, al verla despierta, se limitó a salir de la habitación de inmediato sólo para volver con aquel médico calvo que jamás se imaginó emocionarse tanto de volver a ver.

“Alexandra, es un placer verte despierta”, la saludó con un brilló especial en su mirada.

Saltaba a la vista su cansancio, sus ojos tenían bolsas bajo ellos y ojeras tan profundas como las que Lexa habría tenido en sus peores días, parecía ser víctima de la cafeína y la determinación más que su estricto médico de cabecera.

“Es bueno estarlo”, respondió Lexa roncamente. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de beber agua por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

“Aquí, ten”, le acercó Titus un vaso pequeño con una pajilla y le retiró la mascarilla del rostro. “No hagas movimientos bruscos por ahora, ¿entendido?”

Lexa bebió un par de sorbos pequeños de agua antes de asentir.

“Nos has dado un susto tremendo”, se quejó el Dr. Flamekeeper. “De tal palo tal astilla”, añadió negando lentamente con la cabeza. “Hemos tenido que tomar ciertas medidas para mantenerte con nosotros, mismas que probablemente antes no fueran de tu total agrado”, le informó con cautela, “¿quieres que llame a tu padre para explicarte?”

Lexa negó. Sea lo que hubieran hecho, estaría agradecida, no molesta.

“Bien. La red de órganos está buscando constantemente un donador idóneo para ti, una misión un poco difícil pero no imposible, encabezas la lista sólo necesitamos tener mucha paciencia. Sin embargo, esperar por un órgano en las condiciones en las que llegaste no era posible, así que consideré un método de asistencia mecánica para mantener tu circulación, eso significa que estarás aquí”, señaló la habitación con su dedo, “varios días hasta que eso pase, por lo tanto no podrás salir del hospital hasta que haya un donador o, en su defecto, el artefacto en tu pecho se cambie por uno que sea útil a mediano plazo”, le explicó. “Podrás tener visitas durante el día y, de marchar todo bien, te pondremos en tu habitación de siempre pronto”.

Lexa escuchó atentamente la información. La perspectiva de estar atrapada en la unidad de cuidados intensivos no le gustaba demasiado, el aislamiento no era su mejor amigo después de todo y mucho menos ahora.

“Espero que hayas gozado los últimos días en casa, Lexa. Esta vez tardarás un poco más en salir de aquí”, le notificó con una mueca entre descontento y alivio. “¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?”, le preguntó mientras empezaba su rutina profesional de higiene para empezarla a explorar.

Lexa quería preguntarle algo que quizá al médico le parecería una tontería adolescente pero, para ella, era una duda que carcomía sus pensamientos. Aun así, prefirió negar mientras él buscaba datos anómalos en su cuerpo. Examinó con gran detalle cada parte de su cuerpo, ocasionalmente le pidió que hiciera algún movimiento y en otras que se quedara completamente quieta. Para finalizar, descubrió su torso y con ello, el artilugio que la mantenía con vida justo ese momento, la presencia de sangre no era algo que la molestara, el hallazgo de una nueva cicatriz por otro lado, la agobiaba.

“Todo parece ir estupendamente”, expresó Titus satisfecho. “Ahora bien, no has hablado mucho, pero necesito saber cómo te sientes”, le preguntó mientras tomaba notas del monitor y escribía otro poco en la carpeta de indicaciones.

“Estoy enamorada”, jadeó Lexa en el primer intentó, no lo miró, quizá por pena o quizá por el dolor que sintió en su pecho. “Con el trasplante… ¿C-cómo sabre que mis sentimientos no se los llevará mi corazón?“, preguntó directo y sin contemplación alguna, la pregunta en sí era un poco ingenua, como si fuera la Lexa que el médico conoció a los cinco años y le preguntara si su mamá volvería a comer chocolate alguna vez.

Titus abrió los ojos asombrado, casi rejuvenecido por una cuestión tan infantil como esa. “Esto es nuevo”, aceptó. “Es decir, tú confesando algo así… siempre te has preocupado por cosas mucho más orgánicas”, observó regalándole un afable amago de sonrisa. “Tus sentimientos y emociones no se albergan en tu corazón, Alexandra, están aquí”, le indicó su frente en señal de hablar sobre su cerebro.

“Lo sé… lo sé, es sólo que siento que cuando reemplacen a este pedazo de músculo inútil, se llevará algo y, puede que haya vivido terriblemente gracias a él pero me ha permitido conocer a _Klark _y ver a mi familia feliz…”, algunas lágrimas se arremolinaron en sus ojos pero las contuvo exitosamente.

“No debes alterarte, Alexandra”, le regañó el médico pero, podía olvidar que su paciente era una adolescente, por mucho que se negase a ello. “Tu corazón ha sido generoso, no lo subestimes ahora”, intentó consolar sus pensamientos ansiosos. “Puedo asegurarte que todos los sentimientos que te permitió engendrar, se quedarán contigo”, prometió el galeno, “y si no lo reemplazamos, aún latirá para recordarte que quieres a esa chica”.

Lexa le agradeció. De haberse podido mover más, quizá lo habría abrazado, pero se conformó con mitigar sus emociones para permitirle retirarse más tranquilo.

Fuera lo que el destino le tuviera planeado, sólo esperaba que la promesa de Titus Flamekeeper esa tarde, se hiciera realidad.

* * *

La primera visita que pudo tener Lexa fue permitida hasta el horario nocturno. Su tarde fue invertida en estudios necesarios para ver la evolución posterior a la cirugía, todo parecía marchar perfectamente de acuerdo al personal que entraba y salía. Recibió felicitaciones y palabras de apoyo por parte de todos y cada uno de ellos que, por primera vez en su vida, Lexa recibió con gratitud y sin tono irónico. Incluso cuando Lincoln se las arregló para escaquearse de su área e irla a visitar, claramente no podía librarse de él mucho menos cuando tenía posibilidades de burla en su honor.

“Me ha dicho Nyko que pasaste una noche de calidad”, le dijo refiriéndose a la sedación con la que salió de quirófano. El enfermero no pudo evitar sus hábitos de cuidado de sus pacientes al aproximarse a ella para revisar sus constantes vitales y verla a ella superficialmente queriendo notar algo fuera de lo normal. “Me han dicho también que dependes de un par de baterías para funcionar”, comentó arrugando la nariz.

“Oh, sí. Mi vida ahora depende de un pedazo de plástico y dos baterías. Quién lo hubiera dicho”, musitó Lexa en respuesta.

“Tú no, eso seguro”, refunfuñó él, después la miró como Anya solía verla después de una de sus noches malas. “Nos has dado un susto terrible, Comandante. Incluso mis compañeras que menos te soportan en el piso de pediatría parecían trastornadas esta mañana”, le informó sin bromear. “Hay mejores formas de llamar nuestra atención”.

“Podrías darme un ejemplo”, contestó Lexa.

“Veamos… podrías decirnos que por fin le preguntaste a cierta rubia que fuera tu novia. Tenemos apuestas en ello, ¿sabes?”, bromeó él.

“Espero que a mi favor”, exigió ella.

“Por supuesto. Clarke parece muy decidida en muchas cosas, pero contigo directamente parece retroceder un par de pasos antes de darlos”, rió. Nadie mejor que él sabía de ello. “Clarke estuvo realmente asustada. Creo que le has robado la mitad de los años que le quedaban por vivir con tu pequeña broma”, gruñó Lincoln.

“Podría disculparme, pero lo cierto es que volvería a hacerlo…”, respondió Lexa. “Volvería a besarla si el precio a pagar fue lo que pasó”. Lincoln la miró modestamente sorprendido, privándose de decir algo al respecto.

“Estoy seguro que sí”, murmuró. “Después de todo, te flechó desde el primer momento que la viste. Ni siquiera la conocías y ya formabas corazones con la mirada”, ahí estaba la mofa. “Te tomó verla sesenta segundos por un pasillo para interesarte en ella. Te regalaré el electrocardiograma de ese día…”.

“Eres un idiota”, refunfuñó Lexa casi queriéndolo golpear, pero un movimiento brusco como ese, sería mortalmente doloroso. Aun así, lo recordó tan tarde que entre el dolor y un poco de tos, Lincoln tuvo que regresarla a su sitio.

“Hey, tranquila. Prometo que dejaré que me pegues una paliza ahora que tu corazón es una máquina”, le aseguró, “o mejor aún, después de tu trasplante…”

“Prefiero hacerlo ahora, ese corazón puede tardar aún semanas en aparecer”, susurró Lexa recuperándose de su ataque de tos.

“Podría ser así o no”, le sonrió misteriosamente. “Bien, tengo que regresar a terminar mi turno y cobrar unos cuantos dólares gracias a ti”, le guiñó el ojo y tras despedirse, salió inmediatamente.

En el incómodo silencio apenas interrumpido por los sonidos de los monitores Lexa esperó con gran emoción ver a alguien conocido entrar por la puerta por la cual nadie había atravesado hasta el momento. Siendo Indra la primera que pudo acercarse a ella, llevaba encima un traje especial azul que consistía en una bata, un gorro y cubrebocas para evitar introducir agentes infecciosos a esa área. A pesar de no verse su rostro por completo, no fue difícil para la castaña decir que la mujer había llorado por la hinchazón en ellos.

“¿Heda?”, cuchicheó. “¿cómo te sientes?”

“Bien”, jadeó Lexa. Y lo sentía así, sólo bien. Sabía que mejoraría cualquier síntoma en ella conforme pasaban los días. “Te extrañé”, dijo de repente.

Indra volvió a ser víctima de sus emociones.

“Yo también a ti, Alexandra”, articuló con la voz tan controlada como le fue posible. “Quiero que sepas… esa chica, Clarke, es lo que tu madre siempre hubiera querido que encontraras en tu vida y Raven”, negó en inconformidad, “parece ser lo que Anya necesita también”

“¿Raven está aquí?”, preguntó Lexa con curiosidad. Le apetecía conocer a la joven tanto como a su propia hermana.

“No sólo está aquí, hizo una revolución a su llegada”, farfulló Indra. Lexa supo que no la desaprobaba realmente, de hecho, la chica le caía bien. “Creo que no volverás a tener tranquilidad en tu vida, Heda. También está la familia de la chica, son… impetuosos”.

“Me alegra que te simpaticen”, respondió Lexa.

“Creo que no deberías hablar mucho, el Dr. Titus me ha remarcado que debes comportarte al menos un par de días con la mayor de las disciplinas”, objetó.

“Te tendré a ti para recordármelo, ¿no?”

Indra rompió toda la distancia entre ellas. Con lágrimas en sus ojos y silencio en sus labios, la cogió de la mano y asintió.

“No me iré a ningún lado”, prometió.

Y lo cumplió. Más allá de ir a casa para darse una ducha, no se movió de la sala de espera dirigida a los pacientes internados en esa área específica.

La siguiente persona que pasó a visitarla fue Anya, quién después de una pequeña disputa con su padre, pudo ganarle gracias a que él pudo verla la noche anterior aún consciente mientras que ella se conformó con hablarle a la pared – como ella se refirió a su hermana- sin saber hasta donde llegaron sus palabras. Lexa la escuchó con paciencia y cariño, ya no tan apta para hablar como lo hizo con sus visitas anteriores, tenía un poco de sueño y algo de dolor en el pecho, cosa que todo mundo tomaba por normal, no había sido una cirugía pequeña. Anya le habló de todo menos de la tarde anterior, como si fuera muy reciente como para, incluso, tratarlo con seriedad, en lugar de ello, se esmeró en resumir su primer encuentro con Raven mientras le acercaba el vaso con agua y tendía la pajilla para que se hidratara un poco más.

“En pocas palabras, Raven le ha dicho a papá que seré su novia para el final del verano, tendremos un perro y quizá en cinco o seis años estemos casadas”, dijo Anya un poco rápido, era una clara señal de su nerviosismo, evadir temas importantes, centrarse en algo más superficial y no dejar pausas para respirar mientras hablaba.

“Creo que es perfecta para ti”, respondió Lexa con un poco de esfuerzo y mayor sinceridad.

“No es una Clarke Griffin”, contestó Anya. “Chica que ha estado aquí desde ayer con la mirada aterrada y las manos ocupadas”, le informó, “si papá la adora, estoy segura que mamá la amaría. Ha hecho esto con el viejo cuento, es bel…”, calló de repente, quizá estaba diciendo demás. “Cuando me case con Raven, tiene que ser una boda conjunta, Alexandra”, se limitó a decir.

Lexa se humedeció los labios antes de contestar. “Apenas nos hemos dado nuestro primer beso y tú ya hablas de bodas”, se sonrojó. Era la tercera persona a quien se lo decía.

“Y el último hasta que mejores”. No pienso pasar una noche como la de ayer por tu culpa tan pronto”, le reprochó. “Puedo hacer muchas cosas por ti, hermana, pero no me pidas esperar horas y horas, padeciendo la peor de las incertidumbres en espera de saber si… si…”

La menor extendió su mano para coger la de Anya. Era imprudente, si, pero también era necesario.

“Lo siento”.

“No. Lexie, lo siento yo. No sé cuándo olvidé que todo esto podía pasar”, gimoteó. “Te quiero mucho, verte así, fue una pesadilla”, sollozó.

“Podrías decirme que me quieres”, susurró Lexa, “te hará sentir mejor”.

“No seas tan modesta, hermanita”, gruñó Anya enjugándose las lágrimas.

“Te quiero también”, musitó Lexa acariciando el dorso de la mano de Anya, “Anni, yo…Necesito un favor”.

“Lo que necesites, pequeña”, dijo Anya, “sólo dilo”.

Lexa masculló como pudo una breve indicación, era un favor que implicaba directamente a Clarke.

“Dalo por hecho”, prometió Anya, percibiendo como poco a poco Lexa caía el en sopor arrasador que la venía persiguiendo prácticamente desde que despertó.

Anya le permitió quedarse dormida aún con el pánico apretando su pecho. Se repitió a si misma que estaría bien mientras buscaba con la mirada, y el resto de sus sentidos, señales que le dijeran lo contrario, arrepentida de tomar tanta confianza en la frágil y traicionera salud que Lexa solía manifestar. Nada pareció indicar que hubiera algo malo, de todos modos, Anya se sentó cerca de la cama y la miró respirar, contó todas y cada una de sus inspiraciones hasta que alguien fue por ella, reclamando el término del horario para visitar a pacientes en esa área.

“Si ella se pone mal, ¿nos avisarían de inmediato?”, preguntó temerosa.

“Ese suele ser el protocolo”, contestó monótonamente el enfermero.

Anya caminó dubitativa los pasos que separaban la habitación de Lexa del pasillo que la regresaba a la sala de espera donde aguardaba el resto. No quería irse, no quería alejarse de su pequeña hermana ahora.

“Me han dicho que el horario de visitas ha terminado”, repitió tan pronto las miradas de su familia estuvieron sobre ella, “Lo siento papá, no pude salir antes, no quería dejarla sola”.

“No te preocupes”, replicó él de inmediato sin molestia alguna en su voz. “Mañana será mío el primer turno”, aseguró.

Indra y Anya se miraron confundidas. Augustus solía visitar a Lexa lo mínimo posible cuando estaba hospitalizada, en cualquier otro momento, habría extenuado su agenda para tener pretextos para no acudir. Entendían el cambio, pero no restaba la sorpresa que representaba.

Clarke escuchó la noticia, casi luciendo derrotada al enterarse que no podría ver a Lexa hasta el día siguiente, siendo la primera vez que no la vería ni siquiera desde la lejanía desde la primera vez que se vieron en el pasillo.

“¿Qué sucede contigo, Griffin?”, inquirió Raven notando la sutileza en los cambios que se presentaron en los gestos de Clarke.

“Estoy cansada”, respondió con desanimo.

“No me digas que crees que no vas a ver a tu chica”, comentó Raven.

“Has oído a Anya, el horario de visitas se terminó”, casi bramó Clarke irritada.

Raven alzó ambas cejas mientras fruncía los labios. “¿Y? La Clarke que conozco no haría mucho caso de reglas y horarios, además, tu mamá es médico aquí, tus padres son amigos del director – por si te atrapan y te quieren vetar- y, por si fuera poco, estoy yo aquí, es decir, factor distractor sumamente confiable. Sino, traigo algunos dólares, podemos sobornar a alguien”, exclamó Raven convencida. “No ir a verla sólo por una tonta regla, no es opción”.

“No está en cualquier lado, no puedo entrar solo así”, contestó Clarke levemente escandalizada.

“Hablemos con tu mamá, estoy segura que puede hacer algo”, se encogió de hombros Raven, decepcionada por la ausencia de iniciativa.

Abby no aceptó el soborno económico ofrecido por Raven, de hecho, le agrego algunos billetes a la noble cantidad que la chica pretendía usar como cebo. Le explicó a Clarke que entrar en esa área era imposible para nadie que no fuera del hospital posterior al horario de visitas, no obstante, entendía su angustia. Quiso ser la mujer prudente y firme que solía ser en esta clase de casos, pero estaba hablando con su única hija, misma que la miraba como si la vida se fugara en cada suspiro que salía de su pecho pensando en Lexa. Ya la había privado antes de ver a la chica en mal estado previamente, podría hacer lo mismo justo ahora sin mover un dedo. Clarke prometió que estaría a la altura de las circunstancias llegado el punto crítico de la situación el cual estaba pasando. Lexa sobrevivió su cirugía, pero eso no la exentaba de seguir en la pendiente en espera de una mejor opción.

Por mucho que quisiera ahorrarle el sufrimiento a Clarke, mantenerla al margen y evitar que viera a Lexa no generaría bien alguno para ninguna de las partes. Si Lexa no lo lograba, no quería cargar con la mirada de su hija pidiendo que le ayudara en algo como eso.

“Bien, cinco minutos”, accedió tras varios minutos de chantajes emocionales por parte de Raven, mientras que Clarke y su marido la miraban suplicantes.

Raven dio un golpe al aire como señal de victoria, Jake besó a Abby tomándole por ambas mejillas y Clarke se limitó a abrazarla mientras le agradecía sin parar. Todo un festejo no tan común en la familia Griffin.

Abby le entregó todo el equipo que necesitaría. Le advirtió que no podía quitarse el cubrebocas en ningún momento, así mismo, debía asearse ambas manos antes de entrar y tocar nada, si encontraba a la chica dormida, debía dejarla descansar. A la primera alarma que saltara, la haría salir de ahí. Clarke acató todas las indicaciones con la misma disciplina que caracterizaba a Lexa. No llevó consigo su sorpresa, no tendría tiempo ni manera de mostrarle el producto final, pero si cargó con su entusiasmo y ganas de volverla a ver, el anhelo de besarla tendría que ser controlado con la fuerza de voluntad que aun le quedaba en el cuerpo.

Abby puso su identificación del hospital en el uniforme prestado a Clarke, por si alguien la miraba en la habitación, ella silenciosamente mostraría el plástico y así evitaría regaños o problemas.

“Sólo cinco minutos”, reiteró Abby guiándola a la puerta _trasera_ de la alcoba de la chica Woods, “estaré aquí todo el tiempo”, prometió.

Clarke asintió y le robó otro abrazo a su madre.

“Eres la mejor”, exclamó.

“Anda, ve. No tienes mucho tiempo”, le instó su madre conmovida.

Clarke sacudió la cabeza y se adentró por la puerta. Era impresionante, nunca estuvo cerca de un ambiente como ese, un gran número de máquinas y sonidos rodeaban la cama donde Lexa parecía descansar, pantallas que monitorizaban algo en especifico se extendían sobre su cabeza. En su rostro, una mascarilla facial como la que usó la mañana siguiente a la noche en la que conoció a Gustus por primera vez, en su pecho decenas de cables de los cuales desconocía la función, muchos de ellos protegidos por el vendaje de la cirugía. Se veía pálida y, aún con eso, completamente hermosa. Clarke no recordaba haberle visto tan bonita nunca, quizá era la percepción después de pasar veinticuatro horas sin mirarla de frente o el cariño latente sobre su persona, pero lo cierto es que se veía maravillosa.

No tuvo miedo a acercarse, al contrario de Indra o Anya, de manera intempestiva la distancia la hizo nula entre ellas. Acariciando su frente y su cabello con el mismo cariño con el que la miraba, ni las ojeras ni demás datos de cansancio la hicieron retractarse de lo hermosa que era. Pasó sus dedos por el ángulo de su mandíbula y tocó con curiosidad su cuello.

“Sé lo que pretendes?”, habló en medio de su estupor Lexa. “Te recomiendo que no lo hagas”.

“Sólo miraba tu mejora robótica”, se excusó Clarke. “¿Cómo te sientes?”

“No me preguntes eso, tú no. Por favor”, pidió Lexa.

“Bien. No lo haré”, prometió. “Responderé por ti, ¿vale?”, sugirió, la castaña aceptó con un leve asentimiento, parecía no saberse comunicar de otra manera por ahora. “_Como una mierda, Klark_”, le imitó con su acento serio y mesurado, “_siento que me duele todo, tengo frío, sed y muchas ganas de besar a la chica rubia que está irritantemente cerca_”.

Lexa sonrió con los ojos entreabiertos, una sonrisa lateral, medianamente rota, un ejemplar inusual en la colección de la rubia.

“Ah, ¿sí?”, se respondió a si misma Clarke. “_Oh, puedes apostar que sí_”, siguió Clarke. “Es una lástima que no pueda hacerlo, no con el cubrebocas de por medio y cientos de buenas razones médicas para evitarlo”, exclamó Clarke pretendiendo decepción.

“Haces una buena personificación mía”, aseguró Lexa en voz baja.

“He sabido diseccionar tus acciones, Lex”, profirió Clarke. “Puedo cubrirte con Gustus y Anya cuando lo necesites”, ofreció.

“Estoy segura de que no notarían la diferencia entre nuestros ojos”, bromeó Lexa.

“O en el cabello”, añadió Clarke.

“Tienes razón en una cosa”, murmuró Lexa. “Sí me encantaría besarte”.

“Oh, ahora yo sé lo que pretendes, seducirme mientras yaces somnolienta en cama… _sexy_”, bromeó Clarke para restar relevancia a ello.

“Hablo en serio”, objetó Lexa.

Clarke se mordió la parte interior de su labio. Algo le decía que, si hacía precisamente eso, se metería en muchos problemas.

“Primero tendrás que escucharme decir algo, ¿sí?”.

Lexa abrió un poco más los ojos. Siendo esa su autorización para que la rubia continuara.

“Te quiero, ¿entiendes?”, expresó. “No estoy segura de cómo, pero sí de cuándo me enamoré de ti, eres complicada, pesimista y, aun así, abrumadoramente perfecta tanto que lo único que puedo pensar cuando te veo es en lo mucho que me gustaría tener otro día para seguir a tu lado… ¿puedes hacer eso por mí?... ¿pelear un poco más?”, terminó en un ruego.

Lexa la miró conmovida.

“Lo haré”, juró Lexa. “Sin embargo, si es algo que está escrito en mi destino, no hay nada que pueda hacer”, quiso explicarle Lexa. “La muerte no es el final, _Klark_”, argumentó ella seriamente. No estaba asustada. No, sólo quería advertir a Clarke lo que siempre le había dicho. Lo que siempre supuso que pasaría.

“Ni siquiera hemos empezado…”, porfió Clarke con voz ahogada. “Así que no me pidas que me siente aquí y aguarde a que pase porque quedan muchas cosas en _nuestra _lista, muchas más que podemos agregar como… tener nuestra primera cita sin chaperón, discutir de verdad, escoger nombres para nuestros hijos, tener un perro…”

“¿Hijos?”

“Sí, hijos. Porque puede que seamos muy jóvenes y nuestro mañana sea incierto, pero quiero todo eso contigo”, expresa Clarke. “O lo quiero para ti, en algún punto, dentro de cinco o diez años. Te necesito, ¿sí?”

Lexa la mira débil a través de la mascarilla. Le duele verla sufrir así, incluso obligándose a ser optimista.

“Bien. Acepto”, termina por decir Lexa, sabiendo que haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para pelear por hacerlo realidad.

Dos golpes breves fueron dados en la puerta por la que entró. Era la señal de que el tiempo se había agotado.

Clarke miró a Lexa por última vez antes de salir de ahí. No lo pensó muy bien antes de levantar la mascarilla que le brindaba oxigeno y se acercó a ella con determinación. Por un breve momento sus labios se percibieron aún con la tela del cubrebocas interponiéndose entre ellos. No sería el mejor beso que se darían en el transcurso de su relación, pero sí uno que ambas recordarían por siempre.

“Soy una mujer de palabra”, sonrió Clarke aún detrás de aquel inconveniente de tela.

“Y yo una mujer agradecida de que lo seas”, contestó Lexa.

“Vendré a verte mañana, el día que le sigue y el que le sigue”, prometió.

Otro golpe en la puerta. El tiempo se agotaba. Clarke acomodó la mascarilla en su sitio y tras repetidas despedidas, desapareció. Lexa la miró perderse a través del cristal opaco que separaba su realidad de lo que acontecía fuera de ahí.

No tardó mucho en caer rendida ante el cansancio nuevamente. Sumida en el hechizo que representaba solo para ella un beso de la chica que quería. Esa noche volvió a soñar con nieve y unos ojos color celeste.

Más tarde, justo a la hora en la que nadie espera que suceda nada en medio de la noche sucedieron dos cosas que nadie preveía. Una de ellas fue el timbre repetitivo del teléfono de la unidad para avisar que existía una donadora idónea para la paciente en estado crítico en uno de los aislados.

El segundo acontecimiento se dio prácticamente al mismo tiempo al encenderse todas y cada una de las alarmas de los monitores que cuidaban de Lexa, líneas que antes tenían curvas y formas simétricas en ese momento yacían planas en las pantallas…


	28. Día 27.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No es el final de la historia aún.
> 
> Vienen capítulos bonus y, si hay suerte con la inspiración, una segunda parte (no haré promesas por ahora)

A pesar de la insistencia de sus padres, Clarke luchó para no retirarse del hospital, lo hizo con la misma insistencia de ese primer día de hospitalización en el que peleó para no ser llevara al hospital. Vaya ironía con la que el destino jugaba con ella. Raven tuvo que ser la voz de la razón al solicitarle de la manera más atenta y sutil que fuera a bañarse si no quería desencantar a la castaña y, a ese paso, estaba sumamente cerca de lograrlo.

“Vamos, hazlo por tu gente”, pidió Raven dramatizando un poco.

Clarke puso los ojos en blanco por la broma pero, al ver que incluso Anya accedió para ir a casa convencida por Raven también, tuvo que dejarse vencer. La condición que estableció fue precisamente irse a bañar y regresar de inmediato al hospital, no importaba la hora que fuera, sencillamente tenía un presentimiento extraño que no podía explicar y se exacerbaba entre más distancia se interponía entre ella y Lexa.

Abby y Jake jamás tuvieron tanta organización en cuestión de su hija como esos días, lo cierto es que la habían dejado desarrollar su independencia desde que entró a la secundaria y nunca les preocupó demasiado que tomará malas decisiones, confiaban en su criterio y educación. Empero, ahora entendían que su hija no podía pasar por esto sola y, para ser honestos, incluso ellos estaban ya tan metidos en la situación que no podían mantenerse ajenos. Así que, dada la situación, acordaron turnarse para cuidar de Clarke en su espera por el bienestar de Lexa, Abby procuraría estar pendiente de ellas mientras trabajara y Jake el resto del tiempo para dejarla descansar.

Ciertamente el arreglo parecía funcional, cosa que no explicaba completamente la tensión en el ambiente de ambos cuando Clarke corrió hacia su recámara para hacer precisamente lo que dijo que haría.

“Creo que nunca será un buen momento para decirte…”, empezó Abby.

“No, cariño, guarda ese _te lo dije _para cuando realmente sea necesario”, contestó Jake acomodando las cosas que llevó al hospital más temprano. Era una visión tan lejana al Jake que nunca pasaba tiempo en casa por su trabajo. Una versión hogareña que sólo veían en sus vacaciones o cuando se tomaba días libres, como era el caso.

“Clarke es demasiado joven para estar así, debería estar pintando en su seminario, deberíamos pelear para que escoja una profesión mucho más rentable que esa, debería visitarme en el hospital porque quiere hacerlo, no porque siente que debe”, repuso Abby.

“Y en su lugar pinta para la chica que le gusta, ha escogido algo que le apasiona y está siendo la joven que siempre quisiste que fuera, empática, cariñosa y humana”, refunfuñó Jake. “Clarke la quiere, Abby y, pase lo que pase, te recordará como su cómplice al ayudarla a colarse en la terapia y no como la mujer que le preocupó de más su romance por los motivos incorrectos”

“Lo sé, lo sé…”

“Al final, seré yo quien te diga eso cuando se casen, apuesto lo que sea”, se jactó él con una seguridad que deseaba sentir realmente.

“Yo pagaré sola la boda si sucede”, aceptó Abby.

Jake la tomó entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en la frente. Amaba a su mujer y, días como esos, le recordaban el por qué.

* * *

Eran las cuatro de la mañana. Clarke llevaba sin dormir prácticamente desde el día en qué ayudo a Lexa a ver nevar, de cierta manera, no sentía ganas de descansar. Fatiga sí, bastante pero no lo suficiente para hacerla vencer. Por actitudes como esa terminó en el hospital la primera vez. Quizá se descuidaba un poco cuando algo la tenía ensimismada, aunque esta vez la diferencia era abismal, nada antes la hizo tan feliz como saberse capaz de robarle una sonrisa real a la chica de la habitación 1307. Todo era un paralelo en caminos opuestos justo ahora.

Se llevó la mano pensativamente al rostro. La pequeña línea rosada bajo su ceja sólo era un recuerdo de uno de esos incidentes llamados serendipias, esa clase de accidentes afortunados donde lo que no se buscaba precisamente era justo lo que se necesitaba. Clarke no entendía cuanto quería enamorarse hasta que se vio frente a Lexa esos primeros días, obstinada en vencer su rechazo y, de alguna manera, permanecer. Algo que le resultaba tan inconsciente hasta ahora. Entendía como consecuencia positiva todo eso que, en ese primer punto, le parecía tan injusto.

Y joder. Clarke Griffin era feliz porque no creyó que existiera una Lexa Woods y mucho menos, estuvieran destinadas a encontrarse. Aun con sus debidos obstáculos, por supuesto.

Alzó la mirada vagamente, estaba sumida en la abrigadora oscuridad de una noche sin igual. Desde sus primeros pasos en el hospital, no regresó al tejado más, sin embargo, no se sentía capaz de quedarse esa parte del día atada a una sala de espera dónde lo único que pasaban eran los segundos que se enlentecían uno después del otro.

El paisaje a esa hora en particular no era especialmente bonito, considerando que no existía atisbo de luz en el cielo que enmarcada los edificios y apenas cientos de ventanas aleatoriamente se veían iluminadas por trasnochadores o personas sin cariño a su cama. A diferencia de la primera vez que vio ese panorama, esta vez la vista le era fría, indiferente, sin personalidad.

Era todo menos maravilloso.

O quizá era la incertidumbre y el caos en la mente de la adolescente que no le permitía absorber la belleza a su alrededor en ese momento.

Tenía la impresión de que al llegar el amanecer las cosas cambiarían. Quizá podría volver a ver a Lexa, ella le sonreiría y todo tendría sentido nuevamente. Incluso los puntos iluminados en una noche tremendamente oscura.

Porque en ese preciso momento, sentía que no, qué algo terrible estaba por suceder.

La puerta de las escaleras se abrió súbitamente. De ellas emergió Lincoln, llevaba ropa casual, parecía sosegado mirándolo de reojo, pero lo cierto es que, si Clarke hubiera observado un poco más, habría notado los detalles que rompían su tranquilidad profesional, como el temblor discreto del labio, los ojos rojos o la respiración entre cortada.

“¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?”, preguntó amablemente.

“Claro”.

Guardaron silencio. Lincoln buscaba la manera de decirle a Clarke lo sucedido. Sin embargo, no era fácil siquiera pensar en ello.

“Siempre odié encontrarte aquí”, reprochó con una sonrisa amarga.

“Sólo pasó unas cuentas veces, tampoco es para tanto”, replicó Clarke.

“Aun así. No sólo tenías algo serio, sino que eras hija de una de las doctoras más respetadas del hospital, y jodida mi suerte porque siempre me asignan los casos difíciles… Lexa y tú… parecía buena idea juntar a mis dos pequeños dolores de espalda en uno sólo. Era algo ingenioso”, suspiró.

“Lo fue”, contestó Clarke. “Mis días en este lugar fueron memorables, al menos como paciente, gracias a tu idea y a la chica que me atacó”, bromeó un poco, intentando mitigar ese mal presagio que aumentaba en su pecho.

“Gracias a la chica de la que te has enamorado, querrás decir”, propuso Lincoln como corrección para Clarke. “Lexa me habló de ello. Arruinaste su rutina en tan sólo cinco días, se quejó todo el tiempo, a veces decía tu nombre, otras se refería a ti como la chica de los ojos azules… no dejaba de hablar de ti cada vez que entraba a su alcoba”, gruñó Lincoln jugando con sus manos, su nerviosismo ya era evidente en ese punto. “No la conocí cuando pasó todo el asunto de Voldemort, ya sabes…”

“¿La innombrable? No creo que le haga gracia a Lexa escucharte decir eso”, contempló Clarke.

“Hay cosas que no sabes de la Comandante”, respondió Lincoln triste. “Cuando Costia pasó, yo aún estaba decidiendo mi futuro, así que no mucho puedo decir, no obstante, desde el primer día de mi amistad con ella hasta la fecha, jamás me preguntó por otro paciente o siquiera miró a los ojos a nadie que no fuera el personal médico cercano a ella o a su familia. Fuiste todo un revuelo en su vida. La hiciste feliz en estos días y no hay manera en la que pudiera agradecerte algo como eso…”

“No me gusta lo que estás diciendo”, Clarke empezó a sospechar que algo no iba bien.

“Clarke, necesito que me escuches con calma”, le pidió mirándola severamente. “Han llamado de la red de órganos, una chica con las características de Lexa tuvo un accidente y es altamente compatible con ella”, expresó lentamente.

“¡¿Es en serio?!?”, exclamó Clarke. “¿Lexa lo sabe? Es maravilloso, Lincoln, ¡ella recibirá un corazón!”

Lincoln sonrió con la misma tristeza que sus ojos cargaban.

“¿No lo es?”, inquirió Clarke. “¿Pasó algo con el corazón?”

Él movió la cabeza de un lado al otro. “No, el corazón es óptimo. La chica era joven y fuerte”, le aseguró.

“¿Entonces?”

“Es el suyo el que tiene un problema”, musitó Lincoln.

* * *

Clarke bajo las escaleras prácticamente brincando los escalones, estuvo a punto de caerse en más de una ocasión buscando llegar al piso dónde debería haber estado todo el tiempo. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que ella. La opresión en su pecho tenía todo el sentido del mundo ahora.

Se encontró en la puerta de la escalinata sin aliento, con un dolor que la falta de oxígeno por haber recorrido una decena de pisos en un par de minutos le provocó. Ya un poco más lento, pero no menos desesperada, Clarke se obligó a llegar hasta la sala de espera.

Los brazos de Jake la abrigaron de inmediato. Lucía confundido y atento, Augustos estaba inmóvil, incapaz de hacer algo más que concentrarse en respirar y poner atención a las palabras de su viejo amigo, Indra a su lado, parecía de piedra, rostro inescrutable, respiración superficial.

Todo era una mala señal.

El doctor Titus Flamekeeper estaba a su lado, pálido y sudoroso como nunca lo vieron antes. Cesó su explicación al padre de la chica cuando Clarke entró violentamente. No parecía llevarlo mejor que Augustus en ese momento o Indra, ambos completamente inmóviles y a la expectativa.

“El dispositivo falló, Augustus”, repitió el médico con voz temblorosa. “El corazón de Lexa se detuvo…”

“Po-por favor, escatima detalles”, le pidió Gus no capaz de soportar el timbre de voz con el que los médicos daban malas noticias, No quería pasar por ello otra vez, todo el sermón, todo el adorno entre las minucias para decirle que su esposa no lo logró… “dilo sencillamente”.

“…su corazón se detuvo por un par de minutos, la habitación activo el código azul, el personal encargado asistió inmediatamente y tuvieron que dar maniobras de resucitación”, continuó el doctor como si no hubiera sido interrumpido. “Lexa está viva, Augustus pero en muy malas condiciones, no hay una perspectiva clara en cuanto a su pronóstico…”

“¿Mi hija… está viva?”

“Lo está”, reiteró Titus. “Cuando cedimos las maniobras, pensamos que la habíamos perdido pero su corazón no estaba listo para irse sin dar un par de golpes antes”, agregó Titus.

“¿P-puedo verla?”

“No. Ha sido trasladada a quirófano para reemplazar el dispositivo de asistencia”, atajó el médico. “El equipo de recolección ya se ha trasladado por el órgano al hospital donde se encuentra la donadora”, agregó con tono mucho más controlado.

“¿Lexa está bien?”, preguntó Clarke angustiada. Lincoln le había dicho únicamente que su corazón se detuvo, no le dio tiempo para que le explicara más cosas ni Clarke se lo tomó para entender las palabras precisas del enfermero.

“No dentro de la definición, pero continúa entre nosotros”, se limitó a contestar el doctor. “Debo alistarme para entrar al procedimiento, sólo quería hablar contig… con ustedes”, se corrigió entendiendo que no sólo el padre de la chica estaba preocupado. “Tengo entendido que la doctora Griffin no está el día de hoy activa para informarles de manera continua, así que le pediré al doctor Jackson que esté pendiente de actualizarles periódicamente”, prometió como último acto antes de desaparecer camino a los quirófanos.

“¿Qué ha pasado?”, exclamó Clarke aún mitigando un poco sus emociones. Por un breve momento, creyó que su historia con Lexa había concluido, por ese breve momento su mundo se torno tan oscuro como el cielo al que intentaba encontrar sentido momentos atrás.

Gustus quería contestar pero de su boca no salió sonido alguno, estaba luchando contra su propia ansiedad, el recuerdo de una escena similar años atrás lo atormentaba más de lo que jamás estuvo dispuesto a confesar y, al mismo tiempo, estaba mucho más feliz de lo que podría estarlo nunca. Su pequeña realmente conseguiría un corazón. La idea de una vida fuera del hospital para su hija, no, para toda su familia, era tan fuerte que no lograba controlarla tampoco.

“No tenemos detalles”, empezó su propio padre. “Repentinamente entraron varios doctores a la unidad de cuidados intensivos, Lincoln apareció de la nada mirándonos como si… como si hubiera pasado algo terrible”, quería decir otra cosa, pero sintió que alzar la voz como esa situación precisa, sería como tentar a la suerte. “Preguntó por ti y se fue, creí que te había ido a buscar con otro objetivo, pero al ver pasar corriendo al doctor Flamekeeper todo tuvo lógica”.

Clarke no sabía que hacer con la sensación de ahogo en su pecho.

Estaba consciente de haber prometido soportar cualquier cosa si los acontecimientos eran los menos alentadores pero se arrepentía de su propia ingenuidad. Perder a Lexa, repentinamente, aun teniendo tantas cosas que quería hacer con ella, tanto que mostrarle, tanto que enseñarle y mucho más que aprender de ella. No tenía cabida en su pensamiento. Una vida donde Lexa no estuviera no le apetecía a Clarke y, si, quizá eran sus hormonas y neurotransmisores hablando, empero, su dolor lo sentía lancinante en su propio corazón.

Lexa se lo advirtió una y otra vez. Nunca quiso creerle, porque era egoísta, porque era optimista también. Desde el primer día fue clara y firme sobre la severidad de su condición, nunca se lo dijo tan directamente como al estar en la playa o apenas unas horas antes donde admitió que no podía pelear contra un destino que estaba escrito. Lo que más impactaba en el pecho de Clarke en ese momento era la simple idea que la castaña le compartió y sólo le hacían desear más tiempo para que Lexa hiciera más.

_La vida es más que sólo sobrevivir._

Oh, sí. Lo era. Alexandra Woods lo descubrió al entrar Clarke Griffin en su vida. Por eso estaba renuente a dejar la puerta abierta a la merced del caos naciente, porque quizá era demasiado tarde para disfrutar de una vida que estaba condenada a ser corta. No quería aprender a gozar de aquello que le podría ser arrebatado por los caprichos de su mismo cuerpo.

Y al final lo hizo. Cedió ante algo que era más fuerte que su idea resignada de morir. Se permitió vivir al día al máximo, literalmente cada aventura la llevaba al borde de sus límites, incluso su sola presencia era un poco peligrosa para ella. Nada le disuadió, más allá de su pensamiento racional y su propio egoísmo hacia sí misma, no pudo apartarse de la única persona que no lo hizo de ella, aún teniendo la manera de sólo escaquearse.

Por su parte, Clarke no quería que su historia cerrara con ella habiéndole dicho a Lexa tan pocas veces lo mucho que la quería- aun eran insuficientes-, no quería una historia donde no hubiera completado las cien sonrisas de Lexa, se negaba a no tachar todos los puntos de la vieja lista e incluso agregarle más.

“Todos queremos un poco más para, Heda”, se acercó Indra a frenar los frenéticos pensamientos de la adolescente. “Estoy segura de que Alexandra quiere que ese más, sea contigo”, aceptó. “Ten fe, Clarke Griffin”.

Sería la primera vez que la mujer hacía algo como eso. En sus primeros días de interacción habló con ella, más nunca fue un intercambio íntimo como ese, siempre era más organizado y con un propósito concreto. Esa vez se sintió como si Indra también la aceptara bajo su ala y, de alguna manera, eso también rompía la fortaleza que Clarke creía mantener. Las veces que lloró por Lexa siempre fueron abrigadas por el silencio o bien, acalladas rápidamente por el consuelo de alguien más, esta vez no. Indra le permitió llorar lo que necesitara mientras la refugiaba en un abrazo tenso y firme que más que incomodo, era lo que la chica necesitaba.

Jake le dio las gracias a la mujer por hacer algo como eso. Indra negó en silencio. Agradecerle por consolar el dolor que ella misma sentía estaba de más. Era una madre consolando a la chica que su hija quería en ese momento, sólo eso.

* * *

Anya volvió dos horas más tarde de aquel evento, más allá de verse cansada se percibía su enojo incluso metros antes de arribar a la sala de espera. Raven venía atrás de ella disculpándose una y otra vez.

La única forma en la que lograron sacar a Clarke y a ella del hospital fue bajo la premisa de irse a refrescar y regresar en cuanto eso pasara. Clarke fue muy puntual con su petición y, aunque su padre hubiese querido que descansara un poco al menos, no peleó con la férrea voluntad de su única hija.

La mayor de las Woods no tuvo la misma suerte. Se dejó acompañar por su futura novia a casa con la promesa de volver un par de horas más tarde, se ducharía, tomaría provisiones y llevaría consigo el favor que Lexa le pidió expresamente antes. El fallo en el plan fue cuando Raven propuso que se recostara treinta minutos para que su cuerpo pudiera estirarse, pues no valía la pena ser atacada por contracturas musculares dadas las pésimas posturas que tomaba al estar sentada por horas en las mismas sillas. Hasta ahí todo bien, el problema consistió en que Raven, quien prometió poner la alarma para volver, no lo hizo y se quedo dormida a un costado de su futura novia también. La versión no oficial narraba su primer beso, cortó e inocente, no tan accidental pero tampoco totalmente pretendido.

Aquello debería haber sido un tierno accidente. Desafortunadamente no fue así, las horas que pasaron para que la pareja regresará fueron más de las pensadas y, durante ese tiempo, Lexa estuvo a punto de partir. Algo que Anya no podía perdonar tan fácilmente.

“Ya lo he dicho cientos de veces”, bramó Raven en tono admisible para un hospital a las seis de la mañana.

“Y ya te he dicho que te calles”, rezongó Anya.

“No fue intencional”, protestó Raven. “Necesitabas descansar”.

“No, Raven Reyes, no necesitaba descansar, necesitaba estar aquí con mi papá y mi hermana”, refutó la joven. “Creo que sería mejor que te vayas”, le pidió.

“No, Anya, no me iré y no es porque sea estúpidamente obstinada, sino porque sabes que quieres que no lo haga. Estás molesta porque no estuviste aquí para padecer en vivo una noticia con la cual no podrías haber hecho nada”, discutió objetivamente. “Y me quedaré para ser tu saco de golpes, si es lo que necesitas, pero no me iré”.

“No creo que sea el mejor momento para que seas dulce, no podemos construir _esto _por ahora”, respondió Anya.

“Lo sé. ¿No escuchaste lo que dije ayer? _Esto _comienza al final del verano, por ahora, tómame como lo que quiero ser: un apoyo”, refunfuñó Raven. “Uno que besa exageradamente bien”.

Anya puso los ojos en blanco, pero no negó lo último.

“Si algo le pasa a mi hermana, por pequeño que sea, no me hago responsable de lo que pueda hacerte por haberme mantenido alejada de aquí”, remató la joven.

“Bien. Pero yo pondré las condiciones”, respondió Raven con un tono más que sugerente, era bromista.

Anya resopló, de su molestia inicial, quedaba un atisbo mínimo. Admitía que Raven era un caso curioso de irreverencia y objetividad, la clase de persona que nunca sería consciente de necesitar y, sin embargo, lo hacía.

Los presentes fueron espectadores de la interacción de ambas. Jake Griffin sólo quería disculparse con Augustus por la conducta de Raven y Clarke quería hacer lo mismo, pero con Anya. Al menos los primeros segundos de la discusión, después notaron que la pareja realmente llevaba la dinámica que caracterizaría su relación desde su albor. Augustus estaba tan cansado como para molestarse con ninguna, por el contrario, aceptó el cambio de ropa que su hija mayor le tendió, no intervino a favor de ninguna, pero lo cierto es que fue encomienda de él que Raven ayudara a Anya a dormir un poco y la chica se las arregló para lograrlo, así que el guiño ofrecido a la latina mientras buscaba un sitio para cambiarse la ropa y refrescarse, fue un secreto bien guardado por ambos.

“Hey”, Anya saludó a Clarke. “¿Cómo te sientes?”

“Debería ser yo quien te pregunte eso, ¿no?”

“Es tu primer rodeo, chica. Esto ha sido mi juventud entera”, declaró Anya. “Crecí esperando malas noticias, viéndola ponerse mal… aunque nunca tanto, es algo que sencillamente aprendimos a esperar”, musitó Anya mirándose las manos con cierto desapegó.

Clarke no pudo decir nada, no existía una respuesta apropiada. Ser optimista era su naturaleza cuando se trataba de Lexa, sin embargo, también era realista y no lograba apartar de su mente las probabilidades que todo el mundo repetía.

“Ella estará bien”, dijo automática e inconscientemente. “Lo prometió”.

“Si hubieras conocido a mi hermana antes de ti, pensarías diferente Clarke”, observó Anya. “Era la chica que conoces, sólo que hablaba de su muerte con una naturalidad impactante, parecía pasar sus días esperando que sucediera”.

“Me alegra conocer sólo mi versión de ella”, respondió la rubia. “Pelear sobre su idea de futuro, no hubiera sido la mejor manera de mantener nuestra amistad”.

“Por favor, Griffin, tú no te acercaste a ella buscando su amistad. Raven me lo ha contado todo”, manifestó Anya. “Te odiaría de no saber que hiciste todo lo que ella necesitaba que hicieras”, gruñó nuevamente, guardó silencio unos instantes y se dispuso a sacar algo de su mochila con actitud dubitativa.

Clarke lo reconoció de inmediato. Era la vieja libreta de Lexa. Sólo la habita tenido en sus manos una ocasión, fue tan poco el tiempo que no la detalló, únicamente tomó algunas fotos y la dejó nuevamente en su sitio. Sin embargo, reconocería la portada donde fuera: Un fondo blanco con un símbolo infinito inacabado.

“Alexandra no permite que nadie toque o lea el contenido. Prometió llenarla de sucesos remarcables, por eso no escribió nada no importante en el transcurso. Papá quedó vetado de su uso cuando leyó mal el cuento y yo mentiría atrozmente si niego que le he echado un vistazo un par de ocasiones”, admitió. “Lexa me pidió que te lo diera, independientemente del resultado”, objetó permitiendo que lo mirara, pero sin entregárselo.

“No lo quiero”, repuso Clarke. Raven a un asiento de distancia abrió los ojos asombrada, su amiga debía estar loca si se negaba a algo como eso.

“Podría dártelo y tú no leerlo, es tu decisión. Así como es la de Lexa habértelo dejado”, reclamó Anya. “Te sorprenderá lo elocuente que es mi hermana entre estas páginas”

“¿Qué pasa si lo leo y ella no regresa?”

“Regresará Clarke”, intervino Raven. “No le llaman Comandante por nada, tiene una voluntad más dura que la tuya”.

“Y lo necesitarás para leerlo correctamente”, añadió Anya indicando que sabía por completo su plan con las láminas que pinto los últimos días.

“Diablos Raven, ¿no puedes guardar ningún secreto?”

“Me conoces y sabes exactamente la respuesta”, refunfuñó Raven.

Anya lo mantuvo en el aire brevemente, Clarke estaba por cogerlo cuando Jackson salió por primera vez en tres horas de cirugía. Como todos los médicos que conocían, su semblante era inescrutable, profesionalmente cuidado para que no fuera malinterpretado.

“El doctor Flamekeeper me ha pedido que les mantenga informados”, abrió su discurso. Entre sus manos llevaba un gorro quirúrgico que parecía ser su herramienta principal para disminuir su ansiedad de hablar en público. “Hemos logrado reemplazar el artefacto exitosamente. Alexandra se mantiene estable conectada a una bomba de circulación extra corpórea en este momento…”

La mayoría de los presentes le miraron confundidos.

“Es una máquina que hace circular sangre por su cuerpo mientras su corazón está detenido”, explicó Raven en términos básicos. “Dime chico, es de rodillos o centrifuga. Espero que la segunda, no doné mi sangre para que la maltraten de esa forma”, farfulló.

El médico la vio entre asombrado y dubitativo, no sabiendo que más decir ahí.

“El injerto ha sido trasladado ya, en este momento lo están llevando al quirófano donde se encuentra ella”, terminó de decir Jackson. “Volveré en un par de horas para actualizarlos”.

Dicho eso, se perdió tras la puerta por la que entró.

Clarke lo siguió con la mirada incluso segundos después de haberse ido. Parecía olvidar que tenía las manos posadas sobre la libreta, incapaz de tomarla verdaderamente.

“Vamos, Griffin. Hazlo”, la animó Anya.

“¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?”, le preguntó la chica.

“No lo estoy”, aseguró Anya. “Pero alguien de nosotros debe mantenerse firme”, indicó señalando a su padre y su madre sustituta, sentados en las mismas sillas, mirando un punto incierto en la habitación. Indra con postura firme y centrada aún así con los ojos inundados de incertidumbre. Gustus taladraba el piso con sus pies, intranquilo.

No quería decirlo, pero le preocupaba que su padre no fuera realmente capaz de atravesar por todo eso, se estaba sobre exigiendo demasiado ahora quedándose ahí en espera de noticias, buenas o malas, cosa que se notaba en su rostro, prácticamente en cada arruga y gesto inconsciente. Doce años atrás estuvo solo, a excepción de Indra, luchando contra la idea de haberse quedado solo con sus dos hijas y sin el complemento de sus días, sin embargo, ahora contaba con su familia y un par de amigos más que hacían las cosas menos difíciles.

“Léelo cuando te sientas lista”, dijo Anya entregándoselo.

Clarke lo tomó con cuidado. Anya a su vez le entregó un amago de sonrisa y se fue con su padre para reconfortarlo con un abrazo necesario para el pobre hombre.

“¿Qué quieres hacer?”, le preguntó Raven sabiendo que la mente de su mejor amiga estaba llevando las cosas a mil por hora. “Yo no querría leer eso frente a tantas personas”, aceptó, “Yo te cubro, usaré el código rojo para llamarte si algo sucede”.

“¿Finn es idiota?”

“Precisamente. Sólo ten tu teléfono cerca, ve y descubre cuanto te ama Lexa”, le instó.

Clarke sabía que su amiga estaba un poco loca pero también sabia que era extremadamente inteligente y rara vez mentía.

“Te quiero”, fue el agradecimiento de Clarke para ella.

“Ya no me lo dices tan seguido”, dramatizó Raven. “Pero te perdono porque me has presentado a mi futura esposa”, expresó mirándola.

“¿Es así?”

“Oh, sí. Clarke, es así”, respondió Raven sonriendo como idiota.

“Eres demasiado joven para saberlo”, porfió Clarke.

“Tengo un año más que tú”, le recordó la latina. “Soy más sabia y mucho más sensata que tú también. Puede que sí, que seamos jóvenes y hay tantos días por venir para descubrir si ella es el amor de mi vida”, aceptó sin discutir mucho, “pero, ¿no te da la impresión de querer comprometerte con ella para tener la oportunidad de hacerlo?”

“No precisamente, a mí me gusta su hermana”, bromeó Clarke. Era la primera vez que lo hacía con alguien que no fuera Lexa en tres días.

Raven le dio un golpe débil en las costillas.

“Me entiendes, sé que sí. Lo sospeché desde que la describiste mirando por la ventana… Chica, tú te enamoraste de ella incluso antes de verla a los ojos”, dicha teoría fue confirmada una tras otra vez. Clarke no tenía manera de decir nada. “Vamos, papá Griffin ya te arregló la boda en unos años. No me digas que no ves lo que todos los demás vemos”, insistió Raven.

“¿A un par de chicas enamoradas sin tener idea de lo que eso significa realmente?”

“Las primeras cinco palabras de esa frase”, asintió Raven.

Clarke no articuló respuesta alguna.

“Ya, anda y lee”, volvió a animarla.

* * *

Clarke pensó mucho donde podría adentrarse en las páginas de aquella libreta. El tejado estaba fuera de la lista, demasiado lejos de Lexa, tan ajeno a su presencia incluso antes de empezar la historia, no quería sumirse en las palabras en un sitio que no significara tanto para ellas.

Caminó distraídamente considerando la banca en el jardín del nosocomio como opción. Ahí dónde Lexa abandonó gradualmente su idea del presente mermado de encanto por decisiones que rápidamente eran consumidas en tiempo pasado. Esa Lexa fue un dolor en el trasero para Clarke y, aún con eso, disfrutaba de su compañía como jamás creyó posible. Quizá ese sitio era uno dónde empezar esa travesía, ¿no?

Pero su subconsciente encontró el lugar perfecto la misión. Sus pasos la llevaron al mismo pasillo donde el libro que le creó tan magnifica historia- mismo que Clarke no le había regresado a Lexa y en ese momento estaba acomodado en el librero de la rubia en casa-, a un metro de la puerta que daba a la habitación 1307.

27 días atrás detestaba ese sitio.

27 días atrás maldijo a la persona que le atacó.

27 días atrás no entendía la suerte que tuvo de estar en ese pasillo justo en el momento idóneo.

La puerta estaba parcialmente abierta, se encontraba vació. No tenía nada de la magia y el encanto que Lexa le impregnaba al sitio, el pequeño mueble en la esquina estaba libre, la ventana abierta de par en par, sin nadie que se deleitase de lo que ofrecía, no estaba el reproductor de música ni libretas con deberes en la mesita de noche. Las mantas de la castaña no reposaban al pie de la cama, el sofá a su lado seguía siendo el mismo. Clarke se adueñó de él justo como en los viejos días, ahí donde la dibujó por primera vez, donde imaginó el sabor de sus labios y sintió un poco de culpa después.

Esa habitación era el escenario de esta historia, al menos de sus primeros pasos.

Clarke revisó su teléfono antes de abrir la libreta. No hubo notificación alguna. Envió a Rae un mensaje para descartar novedades, la respuesta fue un tajante no.

Abrió la libreta en su última hoja con un discreto temblor recorriendo su cuerpo. La palabra con la que Lexa cerraba su escritura era su nombre, detalló cada curvatura en las letras, las finas líneas y cada uno de los componentes. No leyó más, a pesar de ese viejo hábito de empezar por el final, se sentía inapropiado ahorrarse la construcción de los días de Lexa. Pasó de inmediato al principio de la libreta, no reconoció la letra, no era la de Lexa, sino la de su madre, la mayoría eran anotaciones y fórmulas de un proyecto inacabado que no entendía, muchas de ellas, eran el sueño de su padre y Raven. Las siguientes páginas eran el cuento infantil que Becca escribió a sus hijas tantos años atrás, Clarke había estudiado las fotografías noches enteras, para darles color y textura, llegado su momento también voz nuevamente. Le parecía un cuento triste después de todo, quizá le faltaba una perspectiva mucho más ingenua para entenderlo con magia y no con la arrolladora realidad que el relato tenía de trasfondo.

Las páginas siguientes estaban en blanco, aunque si miraba de cerca la sombra del manuscrito de Rebecca se seguía notando. Como si se hubiera recargado mucho al escribir sobre ellas. Lexa se encargó de dejar esas páginas sin tocar para preservar un poco más de la esencia de su mamá. Lo último escrito en ellas fue una lista de compras con lápiz, estaba casi desaparecido lo que plasmó, aunque sí se alcanzaba a entender un punto donde hablaba de una vela con aroma especial.

La colección intocable de Lexa tenía más y más sentido conforme esa clase de información llegaba a Clarke.

Entonces llegó a la parte dónde Lexa empezó a plasmar su propia manera de ver las cosas. Entre esas hojas un sobre saltó a su vista, fuera de él, su nombre dibujado con la caligrafía de la castaña.

* * *

En la sala de operaciones el silencio se rompía por las máquinas que acompañaban al equipo médico, el doctor Flamekeeper estaba dando el último corte antes de retirar el viejo músculo cardiaco de la chica, un corazón enfermo que condenó su adolescencia; a su vez, el reemplazo era colocado gentilmente en su pecho.

* * *

> _“Clarke,_
> 
> _Sólo hay dos escenarios en los que este sobre y cuaderno llegarán a tus manos. Espero que sea la opción más favorable para ambas y no la más probable._
> 
> _Seré breve, te quiero._
> 
> _Es algo que he querido decir en el trascurso de los días. También he querido besarte pero las consecuencias de hacer algo así, no me veo capaz de soportarlas…_
> 
> _Puede que tú no necesites un corazón, mucho menos uno tan enfermo como el mío pero es tuyo Clarke. Mi corazón y lo que contiene, te pertenecen._
> 
> _Hasta que nos volvamos a ver._
> 
> _Con cariño, Lexa.”_

Clarke leyó la pequeña carta decenas de veces antes de centrarse en otro contenido. La gama de emociones en su pecho en ese momento era abrumadora. Lexa tenía tanto por decir y, sin embargo, lo hizo con tan poco y, sobre todo, cuando Clarke se encontraba imposibilitada para darle respuesta.

Acarició con la yema de sus dedos las esquinas de las páginas de aquella libreta, creyéndose incapaz de afrontar lo que la chica pudiera o no haber escrito en ellas. Estaba lista para quererla, para hacérselo saber, para incluso comprometer el resto de sus días a buscar su compañía… para lo que no estaba lista era para entregarse a un tiempo en el que no pudiera hacer nada de lo anterior.

Miró el contenido. Mucho de lo plasmado eran fechas y resultados de sus estudios, a veces venían acompañados de frases crueles a su lado, cuyo predominio se incrementó en fechas aproximadas a la Lexa de doce años a la cual su corazón simbólico fue roto por promesas que la otra parte quizá jamás pretendió cumplir. De pronto, la mencionó. Costia aparecía en la primera mitad, su presencia era nítidamente lo que Lexa le relató hablando días atrás, sin cambios ni alteraciones, una descripción objetiva de un amor inocente que no tuvo ni tendría futuro. Su primer beso lo relató con así, con esas dos palabras, sin encanto ni florituras a su alrededor.

_El amor es debilidad._

Clarke leyó un total de quince ocasiones la misma frase. Posteriormente sobrevinieron más fechas y resultados, a veces era una narrativa firme de sus síntomas, siempre de forma concisa, sin adornos y extensiones innecesarias. En las esquinas de algunas hojas o bien, en los márgenes, leía objetivos que le eran familiares en muchos sentidos.

_Me gustaría correr._

_Desearía que no doliera respirar._

_Reír hasta llorar._

_Ver un amanecer con ella._

_Ver nevar (hacer un ángel sobre la nieve)._

La lista era interminable. Todas acciones que Clarke hizo y repitió innumerables, quizá con distintas personas cada vez. Eran cosas indiferentes para ella, cosas asequibles y poco agradecidas. No sentía culpa ni compasión innecesaria, en realidad, sentía un poco de emoción pues cada uno de los puntos que leía, Lexa lo llevó a cabo en su compañía. Tristeza sí, de esa sentía mucha. Todos esos años en los que Lexa se sintió así, en los que se sentaba a escribir mirando por su ventana la crónica de sus visitas con Titus para llegar a decirle a su cuaderno: _No hay mejoría, todo se reduce a reemplazar mi corazón._

_Mi prueba de estrés ha sido un fiasco. Me siento hecha mierda. Me desmayé mientras caminaba, vaya progreso…_

Clarke repasaba con su propio pecho oprimido. Lexa lo decía como si se lo contara a alguien en particular, quizá en su inicio, lo hizo para su madre. Tendría sentido así cada pregunta retórica incluida en los párrafos. A veces era tan impersonal que sencillamente parecía expresarse, otras buscaba un consejo dónde jamás encontraría respuesta.

* * *

Titus empezó a unir punto a punto el corazón sano en las estructuras correspondientes en el pecho de su paciente más difícil. No se sentía capaz de mirar en otro lado que no fuera su contexto visual, ni sentir otra cosa que no fueran pinzas que sujetaba con un fervor casi religioso mientras su muñeca, con cada movimiento elegante y cuidadoso, le entregaba a Alexandra un corazón útil y funcional.

* * *

Súbitamente Clarke se vio por primera vez. Ahí estaba, era un punto clave y sencillo: _Hablar con la chica de ojos azules. _El corazón de Clarke se enterneció conforme lo impregnaba en su memoria. Recordó su primera vez en la misma habitación, la indiferencia con la que se trataron, la revisión de reojo por parte de ambas, su conclusión de que la chica era bonita y nada más. Dicho encuentro logró su primera intromisión consciente, su primer rechazo, tantas primera veces para ambas.

Si miraba su pasado, quizá buscaría haberse encontrado con ella desde antes. Quizá habría invadido su habitación desde el momento cero blandiendo su libro y exigiendo una disculpa, quizá habría notado cuan hermosa era incluso estando molesta como lo estuvo cuando arrojó tal arma, quizá la habría corrido un día antes y quizá su historia habría empezado algunas horas más temprano. Horas que Clarke atesoraría muchísimo más siendo consiente de todo.

Pero no era así.

Continuó leyendo con una mezcla revolucionaria de sentimientos. Su corazón mismo no lograba separar tantas sensaciones en ese momento, incluso ahora que se percibía más en la memoria textual de la chica por la que sus latidos huían desbocados. Estaba su futura promesa de disculparse con ella, lo que significaba que fue real su arrepentimiento si llegó a dejarlo ahí, entre sus mejores días como un recordatorio.

_¿Qué se sentirá no sentirse mal?, _decía una anotación en la esquina.

Clarke no entendería jamás esa parte del pensamiento de Lexa, pues era algo que tendría que experimentarse para poder siquiera empezar a imaginárselo. Era doloroso encontrarse con frases así, más allá de sus viejos objetivos en la lista, leer esas preguntas tan difíciles de responder era algo que Clarke no previó ni le eran sencillas de manejar.

Y así, de la nada, empezó a hablar sobre ella de manera fluida y constante. Había pausas en los relatos, eran recurrentes, sobre todo en eventos negativos, parecía recobrar el tiempo perdido con recuerdos mucho más amables o representativos, como si sólo quisiere demostrar las consecuencias positivas de sus días y no lo demás.

_Tengo un mal presentimiento. No me gusta la forma en la que mi corazón se agita cada vez que atraviesa el umbral de esta habitación, es como si supiera que algo desafortunado trae consigo, la sensación en la que mi estómago da vuelcos… sencillamente no me gusta._

Para la buena suerte de Clarke, no mencionó su mentira sobre su interés en la saga de fantasía. Quizá no quería recordarlo o que la persona que leyera su historia no supiera que se acercó mediante una pequeña mentira.

_Cinco días. _

_Han pasado cinco días y no logro deshacerme de ella. Parece disfrutar de consumir mis tardes y mi energía. No logro que guarde silencio y, cuando lo hace, me mira extraño, como si algo estuviera en mi rostro y no quisiera decirme. Con los vestigios de mi enfermedad adornando cada centímetro de mi piel, quizá sean las ojeras, la palidez o mis labios siguen conservando su tono azulado que a nadie gusta. Sea lo que sea, es demasiado amable para decirlo._

La adolescente sonrió ligeramente divertida. Recordaba aquello, no era lo que Lexa pensó, en realidad era ella mitigando cualquier idea sobre levantarse y besarla, para ser honesta, no notó ninguna de las características mencionadas. A veces, más que imaginar, sencillamente grababa escenas precisas para dibujarlas después.

_Clarke hizo que Lincoln me sacara a tomar el Sol. No logré, bajo ninguna circunstancia, evitarlo. Es una chica desagradable, llena de optimismo bruto e ideas delirantes. A Anya no pareció agradarle demasiado, aunque sé que es lo contrario, debe encantarle la idea de que tenga a alguien más que no sea ella o la pared para comunicarme._

_He intentado hacer que me hable de la universidad. Detesta la idea de irse, lo noto por la forma en la que describe su primer fin de semana lejos de casa. Sé que me extrañará más ella a mí, yo tendré suerte de no estar lo suficiente en este mundo como para darme cuenta de su ausencia en casa._

_Si soy sincera, no podría sobrevivir mucho sin ella. No me gusta el silencio que se extiende cuando ella no está ahí para llenarlo._

Hubo una pausa que duró varios días. Fue en el periodo en el que Lexa se puso tan mal por la noche que al día siguiente durmió por horas enteras, otro de esos días desaprovechados entre ambas, justo cuando las cosas empezaban a ponerse en ritmo entre ellas.

Clarke no rememoraría muy bien esa noche, al menos no más allá del miedo que le infundió encontrarse con la noticia de Lexa sufriendo uno de sus ataques repetitivos por culpa de su corazón. Fue la primera ocasión que la castaña le robaría el sueño sin pretenderlo.

Volvió a notar como Lexa desaparecía los días y, sin embargo, llevaba una cuenta única para todos donde la rubia aparecía.

_Indra y Anya no paran de insistir en lo nocivo de mi orgullo. Comprendo sus intenciones, son mucho más egoístas que las mías, eso seguro._

_Quisiera volver a verla, no lo niego, al menos no en la privacidad de mis silencios. Quisiera ver mi reflejo en sus pupilas mientras me sonríe como sólo ella logra hacerlo y quisiera sentir ese estúpido revoloteo en mi pecho que sólo aparece cuando ella lo hace._

_Pero también quisiera no llevarla a esta, mi realidad, no quiero arrastrarla conmigo. Es muy joven para aprisionarse en las paredes de un corazón condenado._

_Clarke merece más. Mucho más._

Leyó con sumo dolor. No es que no quisiera verla de regreso, que no la extrañara o un sencillo capricho de la chica enferma que era. Intentaba protegerla, intentaba alejarla para que no padeciera lo que estaba pasando en ese preciso instante. Muy astuto y muy egoísta hacia sí misma. También muy ingenuo, Clarke nunca sería la clase de persona que promete sin cumplir. Al menos era medianamente honorable, si no mencionamos su aventura con Finn o la relación indefinida más nunca oficial con Nylah.

_Clarke ha cumplido con cada punto en mi lista preliminar de cosas que quiero hacer antes de, ya sabes, morir. Lo ha hecho parecer tan fácil, bailar, cantar, incluso correr sin tocar el piso. _

_No lo pienso decir, no quiero darle poder a palabras como esa. No quiero que leerlo se convierta en una bofetada si algo sale mal. Sólo diré que Clarke me hace creer que la vida es más que sólo sobrevivir. Que hay más que solo esperar por un final que se ha aplazado tanto._

Hubo lagrimas que Clarke no pudo agazapar en sus ojos. Incluso enjugándolas conforme leía pasajes tan cargados como ese. No deseaba decir que la quería por si fallaba, tanto ella como la misma Lexa. Se obligó a sí misma a sobrellevar sus sentimientos reprimidos, disfrutando tontamente de la sola amistad que se daba entre ellas.

Cerró el cuaderno. No se sentía capaz de seguir. Ya no.

Quería saber como estaba Lexa, necesitaba ver a los ojos la dueña de las manos que escribían tan crudamente su propia represión a amar y sentirse querida.

“Hey”, le hablaron desde la puerta. “¿Nuevamente formas parte de la plantilla del piso?”

“No, yo s-sólo vine a leer”, titubeo Clarke viéndose descubierta por la señora de la comida.

“Hmm, ¿has comido algo Clarke?”, le preguntó la mujer.

Clarke negó rápidamente y en silencio. No podía pensar en probar alimento por ahora.

“Vale. No te pediré que comas… al menos no por ahora”, le aseguró Silvia con una sonrisa. “¿Quieres hablar sobre tus rebeldes lágrimas, carajín?”

“No”, contestó secamente Clarke.

La mujer frunció los labios, dejándolos como una fina línea en su rostro.

“Lexa estará bien, carajín. Lo sé de buena fuente”, la apremió para que se sintiese mejor.

Clarke siguió guardando silencio, así que la encargada de alimentos lo tomó como invitación a continuar hablando. Algo que parecía su forma personal de interacción.

“Ya te he contado mis mejores anécdotas con la Comandante. Más nunca las peores, ¿sabes?”, le comentó con tono alegre y optimista. Clarke entendió cómo se sentía Lexa cuando ella tenía diálogos similares cargados de una energía que no sentía. “El día que se quedó sola y, cuando digo sola quiero decir el día que te fuiste a casa, fue el primer día que Lexa aventó su plato de comida en mucho tiempo…y al decir mucho tiempo, diré que fue en los días previos a su amistad”, suspiró. “Así como a ella le fascina el pudín de chocolate, estoy consciente de que tú tienes fascinación por la gelatina así que, para solucionar el problema de desperdicio de comida tuve que mencionarle que aquel era tu sabor favorito al momento de entregarle la bandeja, ¿sabes qué hizo?”, nuevo silencio. Clarke le prestó atención a regañadientes. “Fue lo único que probó de toda su dieta en todo el día… Eres especial, porque ella quiere que lo seas. No te rindas, carajín”, finalizó ella, cogiendo de su carrito de entrega el postre que le encantaba a Clarke. “Come y sigue haciendo lo que hacías. Llega al final, es realmente”, comentó muy segura de que lo era, a pesar de no saber que contenía precisamente el cuaderno.

Clarke tomó la gelatina sin mucha emoción de por medio. Dejándola a su lado tan pronto la tuvo entre sus manos.

“Sólo recuerda que mi Comandante, es decir, tu chica saldrá de ésta. Tiene mucho por lo que vivir”, le recordó caminando lentamente hacia la salida.

Se detuvo un momento echando un vistazo a la chica que dejaba detrás de si. Que curioso era, de tantas personas, cientos y cientos de pacientes, niños o adultos, le era muy peculiar la interacción de chicas como Clarke y Lexa. Una pieza perfecta para la otra en el rompecabezas que solemos ser los seres humanos. La miró una vez más antes de salir, le brindo un sonrisa a medias y un suspiro. Sentía como su misión con ese par hubiera llegado a su fin.

“Si. _Estarán bien_”, dijo para si misma mientras tomaba posesión del carrito casi vacio. Desapareciendo de ahí.

.

Clarke retomó su lectura, sentía una gratitud tremenda ante palabras como la que esa jovial mujer siempre le ofrecía, parecía saber qué, cuándo y cómo decir las cosas que necesitaba escuchar. Volvería a buscarla muchas veces, por gratitud, por sabiduría, por mera amistad. No la encontró más, sin embargo, en su memoria, siempre estaría como la mujer que apareció en el peor de los momentos con el mejor de los consejos.

Lexa redujo los sucesos a todo lo que fue positivo. Habló sobre el día del concierto, la manera en la que su padre reía y lloraba a la vez recordando algo que ella no lograría, la melodiosa interpretación de Anya o su incipiente romance con Raven, a quien Lexa apenas vio en la pantalla y supo que traería bastante movimiento a la rutina de su hermana. Continuó con el accidente de la pizza, aquel primer baile que terminó precozmente dada la mala coordinación de su acompañante… una punzada atravesó el pecho de Clarke al percibir que las expectativas de esa escena en la mente de Lexa fueron similares a las suyas y, el aparente rechazó, mucho más doloroso.

_Pensé… estúpidamente pensé que ella podría sentirse como yo._

* * *

Titus selló con un último nudo de sutura sobre el nuevo elemento en el pecho de Lexa. Era un trabajo impecable, el más meticuloso hasta la fecha, no permitiendo que ninguna que no fueran sus propias manos se adentraran en el campo quirúrgico más que para irrigar solución y limpiar lo que veía.

Justo en ese segundo, era lo más bonito que hubiese presenciado nunca. Un corazón joven y fuerte dispuesto a darle más tiempo a una chica que lo necesitaba más que nadie.

“Palas”, pidió el cirujano.

Colocó cada una al lado del músculo reluciente y preparado.

Dio la indicación de descarga.

* * *

Se carcomió sus pensamientos un día entero, dónde ya no hizo otro comentario al respecto. De hecho, la siguiente pagina contenía el primer dibujo que realizó del cuento de Becca, estaba doblado con cuidado, simétrico a los márgenes para no arruinarse más de lo necesario. De ser una persona normal, probablemente lo habría colgado en alguna de sus paredes pero Lexa optó por guardarlo en un objeto que viajaba con ella casi a todos lados. Quería disfrutarlo donde estuviera y no sólo cuando regresara a casa.

_De todas las promesas que alguna vez me han hecho, Clarke no ha incumplido ninguna. No niego haber pensado que olvidó de la lista los puntos sobre el amanecer y atardecer- una lástima que este no haya podido ser-, me ha sorprendido que convenciera a mi arsenal de cuidadores de traerme a la playa. Hacía años que no sentía la brisa salada en mi cara, de hecho, es como si lo viviera por primera vez nuevamente._

_Por momentos, en la piscina, con sus manos rodeando mi cadera para evitar que me hundiera, me sentí libre, como si no fuera prisionera de mi propio cuerpo enfermo, me sentí completa y aferrada a mis sentimientos, los nuevos y los viejos..._

_Clarke ha sido muy dulce conmigo._

_Si mis días fueran como estos, no me importaría seguir enferma, siempre y cuando ella se mantuviese a mi lado. Lo sé, suena idiota y groseramente egoísta pero no puedo evitarlo, me gusta la versión de mí cuando estoy a su lado, incluso si incluye no respirar y dolor con cada paso._

_Detesto que me haya vencido, que tenga tanta razón, me ha contagiado de su absurdo idealismo._

_Creo que sólo me queda un punto en la lista antes de afrontar la voluntad de mi destino: besar a la chica de los ojos azules._

* * *

El corazón latió vigorosamente al primer intento de resucitación.

Titus levantó por primera vez la mirada del campo quirúrgico, observó el monitor para demostrarse a sí mismo que el corazón latía, que la cirugía fue un éxito, que la hija de la paciente de la que más se arrepentía de haber perdido estaba viva y tenía una oportunidad que se manifestaba cada segundo con un nuevo palpitar.

“Ritmo regular”, le hizo saber alguien del equipo.

Titus suspiró. Lo había logrado.

* * *

Clarke sonreía ante las hojas que estaban entre sus manos, en ese momento por ellas también resbalaban lágrimas que de sus mejillas caían. No podría explicar ni un gesto ni el otro.

Lexa era la persona que nunca esperó y su presente le puso de frente. Quizá ella representaba lo mismo para la castaña. Todos esos días, ese casi mes donde se dedicó a darle entrada a la emoción en sus días, donde se esforzó por colorear sus tardes e iluminar sus noches, todas esas horas, todo ese cúmulo de anécdotas, los cientos de miles de latidos que compartió con Lexa mientras contaba una a una sus sonrisas.

La amaba. No existía cabida a otro verbo para describir lo que en ese instante su corazón gritaba. Ni en ese momento ni en los años por venir, a pesar de los obstáculos, a pesar del tiempo, no podría llegar a definir lo que sentía por la chica de mirada verde bonito.

La quería tanto que dolía saberlo.

No entendería tampoco cómo Lexa logró meterse tan profundo en su ser en un tiempo tan relativamente corto y, para ser honesta, poco le importaba.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar. No era el tono de Raven, era el tono personalizado que puso a Anya.

“Clarke. Debes regresar en este momento”, prácticamente le gritó antes de cortar la llamada.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que sus padres, cada uno, también le llamaron e incluso mandaron mensajes para insistirle que era necesario que se presentara en la sala de espera. Había noticias de Lexa.

Al igual que ese día a primera hora, Clarke corrió para llegar al ascensor y lo mismo sucedió al salir del mismo. Si chocó con alguien en su carrera a encontrarse con su familia, no fue completamente consciente de ello. Antes de entrar en la pequeña sala de espera con su insultante tono blanco y reloj cuyas manecillas se dedicaban a marcar los segundos como si pasara uno cada dos, se distrajo al ver a la mujer rubia con su sonrisa amplia y ojos brillantes celebrando con Lincoln la buena noticia.

Clarke se permitió, por primera vez en días, pensar que todo estaría bien. Y así fue.

Cuando entró, lo primero que atestiguó fue el firme abrazo que Augustus le estaba dando a su viejo amigo quien aún llevaba su uniforme quirúrgico y gesto conmocionado. Anya estaba de cuclillas, sería la primera vez que Clarke la vería llorar de emoción e incredulidad, dejándose abrazar por Raven como si su pelea matutina no hubiese sucedido nunca; a su lado, Indra miraba el techo, aunque quizá buscaba ver algo mucho más arriba y fuera de las paredes de concreto, agradecida por la noticia, su hija había regresado en el transcurso de la ausencia de la rubia, parecía mostrarse tan agradecida como su progenitora, un par de metros más allá parecía estar el marido de la mujer. Si Gustus amedrentó a Clarke en su momento, aquel sujeto le asustó el doble.

La adolescente sintió como si pudiera respirar verdaderamente ahora, como si sus pulmones hubieran sido atados desde el momento en el que Lexa no respondió a su primer llamado después de la tarde en la pista de hielo y, ahora, sabiendo que la castaña obtuvo lo que siempre deseo, que la espera por algo que todo el mundo clasificaba como improbable. Clarke Griffin sentía que respiraba. Todo ese peso, la culpa, su esperanza, la nostalgia y sus ganas de empezar esa nueva vida de Lexa, todo hizo implosión en su pecho mientras las lágrimas que yacían secas en sus mejillas revivían envueltas de dicha.

Su madre le exclamó que Lexa estaba bien, el trasplante fue exitoso al tiempo que la envolvía para mantener unidos los pedazos de Clarke en ese momento, como si la noticia hubiera pegado las grietas emocionales creadas en las últimas horas. Jake parecía compartir la emoción de su nuevo amigo, imitándolo al abrazar al médico de cabecera de la familia Woods, sin apartar la mirada de su esposa e hija, viendo claramente lo que Abby se negaba a ver.

Su madre le exclamó que Lexa estaba bien, el trasplante fue exitoso. Jake parecía compartir la emoción de su nuevo amigo, imitándolo al abrazar al médico de cabecera de la familia Woods.

“Como les he dicho. La reimplantación del injerto ha sido satisfactoria, es un corazón óptimo”, repitió Titus recuperando la compostura y el aliento tras dos abrazos tan agresivos como lo fueron. “De momento seguirá en observación en terapia intensiva, no hemos retirado la ventilación mecánica aún… aún así, espero resultados altamente favorables”, se permitió agregar.

“Gracias”, dijo por décima vez Augustus.

Titus ya no encontró el viejo resentimiento que lo persiguió por doce años en su mirada. Sólo gratitud en su forma más pura.

Asintió cortésmente, excusándose para retirarse.

Una vez fuera de escena. Suspiró y, como Indra, miró hacia el cielo oculto por el techo del hospital, dejando escapar en esa exhalación el peso de la culpa que cargó por la muerte de la Becca por tantos años. Nunca redimiría su pérdida, sin embargo, al no permitir la precoz partida de su hija, esperaba haber compensado un poco.

* * *

No tenía idea de donde estaba ni qué lugar era ese.

Escuchaba lejanamente algo que se asemejaba a los latidos de un corazón, no estaba segura que fuese el suyo, nunca sonó de manera normal y ese parecía ser muy regular. De hecho, lo que la trajo a esa situación semiconsciente fue el resonar de aquel palpitar, quizá un primer latido.

No estaba segura.

A su alrededor no se veía nada concreto. Algunos pasos frente a ella se dimensionaba un espacio ajeno al que pisaba por ahora.

Conforme avanzaba, se convertía en algo cada vez más familiar. Primero el aroma, era sorprendente que pudiera reconocerlo a pesar de tantos años. La última vez que su madre encendió aquella vela, fue la noche previa a su partida, acababa de sacarla de su empaque, estaba nueva. Lexa adoraba la esencia que desprendía, le ayudaba a relajarse. No hubo noche que no cayera rendida ante el sopor y esa fragancia.

Gradualmente todo empezó a cobrar forma. El marco de su puerta, su vieja cama de infancia, los estantes llenos de libros, su colección de películas. Todo, absolutamente todo estaba ahí. Incluso ella.

Su madre la esperaba, sentada en su cama, como cada noche antes de dormir.

No podía creerlo, lo que veía la hizo sentir profunda tristeza pero, a su vez, absoluto alivio.


	29. Día 28.

Con el corazón explotando de emoción, Clarke se puso todo el uniforme requerido para poder entrar a verla. Llevaba entre sus manos la sorpresa en la que trabajó muchas noches de las últimas semanas, mismas que tuvo que proteger en material plastificado para evitar llevar algún agente infeccioso. Titus, su madre, Lincoln, Anya, incluso Raven insistieron en ello o que desistiera en mostrarlo por ahora.

A partir de ahora, existirían muchas más oportunidades.

Clarke se negó. Quería que fuera lo primero que viera.

Augustus y Anya acordaron dejar que fuera la chica quien entrara como visita en el momento que retiraran la sedación a Lexa, esperando que cediera pronto y emergiera del estupor, con un poco de suerte, dándole a la rubia la oportunidad de ser verdaderamente eso. La primera persona que viera en esta nueva etapa.

Con un poco de ayuda de los enfermeros – a petición de Abby y un poco de convencimiento por Lincoln- pudo armar cuadro a cuadro la historia que Lexa no escuchaba desde que su enfermedad inició. Un mapache, una estrella y la luna protagonizaron uno a uno los escenarios que Clarke armó con cariño y colores para la chica que la iluminaba a ella. En su cabeza recitaba cada verso. Lo tenía memorizado a la perfección. Ya sólo faltaba lo importante, la persona que debía escucharlo.

Fue hasta entonces que sólo se sentó a esperar. Sabía que aguardar, siempre traía consecuencias positivas. Aprendió a hacerlo desde corta edad y, hasta la fecha, nunca le falló dicha resolución. Su mente y cuerpo estuvieron las últimas horas trabajando al cien, sin descanso alguno. Nunca se sintió con tanta energía. Como si saber que Lexa estaría bien a partir de ahora fuera la batería motivacional correcta.

Quería que fuera mañana, el día que le seguía, la semana entrante. Quería verse con ella dentro de un año, dos, cincuenta. Las oportunidades y posibilidades eran infinitas ahora. Volvería a conocer sus gestos y ademanes, se dedicaría devotamente a ello. No le bastaba con saber que Lexa tenía la inconsciente manía de mover su mandíbula cuando algo le molestaba pero no quería decirlo, su mirada impasible cuando la paciencia se le agotaba o como evitaba los ojos de las personas cuando la situación la rebasaba. Le parecía tan poco saber eso, porque existía una vida para descubrir el resto. Todas y cada una de sus sonrisas, las tristes, las sinceras, las socarronas o las coquetas.

Miró atentamente a Lexa minutos enteros. Observó como Titus entraba, la examinaba, hacía algunas modificaciones en los aparatos que rodeaban a Lexa y se retiraba. Gracias a su madre, pudo presenciar cuando retiraron a la castaña del apoyo ventilatorio y esos primeros intentos de respirar por sí misma, tan voluntariosos como la dueña de los pulmones a los cuales el oxígeno llegaba.

Tomó su mano todo ese tiempo. Embargada de todos esos capítulos por venir, cada nuevo día que algún día podría contar.

* * *

Era incapaz de dar un paso más. No porque no quisiera o porque físicamente le fuera imposible, sino porque en su cama, sentada con su habitual gracia y elegancia, su madre escribía abstraída en la libreta, completamente ajena al mundo exterior. Se veía como Lexa la recordaba, jovial, mirada inquisitiva y cálida, su cabello negro azabache cayendo a un costado de su cuello, llevaba un bonito vestido blanco con un cinturón café claro en la cintura, no eran colores que ella usara frecuentemente antes.

Lexa creía que se veía maravillosa.

“¿Mamá?”, preguntó casi sin voz.

“Oh. Pequeña mía”, dijo Becca levantando el rostro para encontrarse con el suyo, apenas sorprendida. “No te esperaba tan pronto”.

“¿En serio eres tú?”, incrédula ante la posibilidad. “Eso significa que yo… que estoy”, no lo quería decir. Toda su vida se preparó para esta posibilidad y, ahora, sencillamente se veía tan ajena a la resolución.

“Lo soy. De muchas maneras y cada una con diferente explicación”, respondió Becca. “Ven cariño, siéntate a mi lado”, la invitó dando unas palmaditas a la cama. “Y no, no lo estás. Deja de pensarlo, ¿sí?”

Lexa se abalanzó sobre la cama, como si tuviera cinco años y estuviera completamente emocionada. Becca, cautivada por la energía e inocencia de su hija menor, sonrió encantada del resultado de su máximo capricho en vida. La castaña se tendió a su lado, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su madre, aun incapaz de creer lo que estaba viviendo, porque, era real, ¿no?

“Me encanta lo que hizo tu padre en tu habitación, comentó Becca tomando al peluche con forma de mapache, entregándoselo a Lexa, quien lo abrazó inmediatamente. “Tiene su toque personal”, sonrió con melancolía.

“No me gustaba. Tú nunca lo viste así”, confesó Lexa.

“Los cambios son buenos, _Heda_”, la nombró con su viejo apodo, un diminutivo de su propio apellido. Siempre refiriéndose a la pequeña como una futura líder. Siempre creyendo que sus hijas tenían tanto que aportar al mundo. Que serían lo que ella deseó ser.

“Te he extrañado, mamá”, susurró Lexa con la voz entrecortada. Recordó todas esas noches mirando un punto fijo en la pared, pensando en que, si lo deseaba demasiado, si lo deseaba con fuerzas, su madre aparecería a la mañana siguiente.

“Y yo a ti, Lexie. Los he extrañado a todos, a papá, a Annie”, respondió Becca acariciando su cabello. “Pero tu hermana tiene razón, es muy pronto para que pienses reunirte conmigo… tienes toda esta nueva vida para experimentar”.

“Podría quedarme contigo”, sugirió Lexa consciente de la posibilidad.

“No cariño”, atajó Becca rápidamente. “Aún no. Haz eso por mí, regresa y dile a tu padre cuánto lo amo y que no me molestaría que fuera feliz de nuevo; de hecho, oblígalo a ello” exigió. “Vuelve para animar a tu hermana a perseguir sus sueños, dile que es muchísimo más de lo que ella cree que puede ser”, pidió Becca. “Pero, sobre todo, hazlo para que sigas incrementando la colección de esa chica”, expresó.

_Clarke. _

Su corazón latió fuerte, mucho más que nunca en toda su existencia.

* * *

Clarke observó en el monitor una leve variación en la frecuencia cardiaca de Lexa. Haciéndola levantarse de inmediato para detallar si todo estaba bien.

La castaña suspiró, sin dar más datos de consciencia.

Aún así, la rubia se quedó de pie, admirándola dormir. Un hábito personal que encontraba encantador.

Se preguntó si estaría soñando o sólo dormida.

* * *

Por un breve momento, Lexa olvidó su promesa a la joven de ojos color celeste.

“¿Lo ves? Aún es muy pronto para que dejes esa pregunta sin responder”.

“¿Cuál pregunta?”, Lexa se acomodó en el regazo de su mamá. Se sintió pequeña a su lado.

“Qué podría ser sí…”

“Pensé que éste era el final”, declaró Lexa un poco confundida.

“No, amor mío, es el principio”, se inclinó a darle un beso en la frente. “Puede que este sea un sueño o puede que no. Es tu decisión, sólo te repito, no te quiero aquí dónde estoy todavía, tenlo en cuenta”, le advirtió. “Ahora cuéntame de Clarke, parece prometedor”.

Lexa dejó su semblante confundido por uno mucho más seguro y alegre. Ya no sentía que su corazón le robase su oportunidad de emocionarse al pensar en ella, sentía sus emociones por completo y, aunque era novedoso, le maravillaba.

“La quiero”, dijo en voz alta para alguien que no fuera la rubia. No faltó más que su reacción para que Becca se percatara de ello. “Es absurdo, porque sólo han pasado veintisiete días, pero la quiero mamá, con cada célula, fibra, válvula y ventrículo de mi corazón. La quiero”, expresó. “La quiero con mi corazón enfermo y algo me dice que la seguiré queriendo incluso si lo cambián…”

Becca la miró ilusionada. Uno de sus mayores sueños al convertirse en mamá era ese. Ver a sus hijas emocionadas por amar, por vivir. Su mayor anhelo en vida, lo atestiguaba ahora. Siempre le preocupó la menor de ellas, tan callada, tan perspicaz y sometida a lineamientos. Tan cuadrada como su propio padre. Siempre le pareció irónico que Gus le reprochara su mínimo parecido cuando veía más de sí misma en Anya que en la menor.

Ahora le encantaba lo lejos que Lexa llegó y el por qué.

“¿Y Anya?”, preguntó con la misma fascinación.

“Te extraña todos los días, nunca más que yo, pero tampoco menos”, determinó sin competitividad. “Le has hecho mucha falta. Sin ella, no habría llegado hasta aquí”, admitió. “Papá, él te extraña más que nadie, no pasa un día en que no brilles tú en sus ojos…”

“No partí fuera de mi tiempo, Lexie. Sólo un poco pronto para las expectativas de vida que construímos”, suspiró ella. “Siempre fue demasiado soñador para su propio bien, por eso me casé con él. Augustus era la clase de persona que no me dejaba tocar el piso, me mantenía soñando con él y sus ideas”, sonrió recordando.

El sonido del palpitar que antes era meramente ambiental comenzaron a incrementarse levemente.

“Creo que debes regresar, cariño”, le recordó Becca.

“No. Por favor, aún no”, se aferró Lexa. “No quiero que te vayas. No quiero que me dejes”.

“Nunca lo he hecho, siempre he estado aquí”, le señaló su frente y su pecho, aunque su mirada se dirigió a la libreta. “Cuando quieras encontrarme, sabes dónde hacerlo”.

Lexa cogió el cuaderno. No era la misma que ella tenía resguardada, al menos no completamente, ésta se veía nueva, poco explorada.

“¿Podrías… por favor?”

“Por supuesto, cariño…”, le acarició la frente, acomodando los mechones de cabello que se interponían.

Becca Pramheda abrió el cuaderno en el punto exacto donde el relato empezaba. Acarició el cabello de su hija menor conforme encontraba las palabras para recitar el antiguo cuento, mismo que Lexa se negó a escuchar por casi nueve años. Su voz era suave, mesurada, cargada de cariño y entonación especial.

_“Aquella noche la luz se escaseaba, menguante, la luna por una esquinita en el cielo se asomaba. Con particular interés desde su sitio observaba, pues en un pequeñito recoveco del planeta, entre la tierra y la hierba, un curioso animalito merodeaba un haz de luz que entre la maleza brillaba._

_Un tanto más la luna se inclinó y, poco a poco, del cielo desapareció. Un mapache entre el césped apareció, paso a pasito, con temor e intriga, pues nunca antes una estrella detalló y, en ese peculiar rinconcito, el mapache su nariz metió”_

Lexa se permitió cerrar los ojos ante los roces delicados de su mamá. Becca no olvido el patrón correcto para lograr que su pequeña cayera ante el sopor rápidamente, acariciando su nariz, en un vaivén sosegado, después su cabello.

Soñó vagamente con el personaje del cuento, lo veía con los colores que siempre imaginó, como en un escenario de acuarela y fondos blancos. Los protagonistas de su historia, el encuentro entre ellos, la forma en la que el mapache quería lograr su cometido.

_El pequeño astro chilló, pues ese irreverente mapache un mordisco atrevido le proporcionó. La Luna en el cielo entre risitas se mostró mientras el mapache, más que asustado, el entrecejo frustrado manifestó y a la estrella entre sus patitas tomó._

_“Comestible no era” pensó el mapache y, sin mucha razón, a la pobre estrella sacudió. A años luz, la luna un grito ahogado lanzó cuando el mapache a su hija entre sus garritas resguardó._

_“¿Qué es?”, el pobre mapache inquirió, acunando a la noble estrellita que entre su pecho y sus patitas mucho más brilló, fue ahí cuando un poco tonto se sintió y la mirada a la luna regresó._

_La luna confundida desde su sitio veía, como en vano el mapache insistía, salto a salto, regresar a la estrella a su lado. Pero, aunque mucho lo intentara y otro poco se estirara, a ningún sitio llegaba._

_A un árbol escaló, y de la rama más alta se sujetó, sosteniendo la estrellita, alto, muy alto, a su madre la alzó._

Poco a poco, Lexa ya no fue capaz de encontrar fuerza en sus párpados para mantenerlos abiertos. Había tanto que quería decirle a su madre, tanto que contarle, historias que quería narrarle y saber su reacción. Quería conocerla. Quería saber cómo era su madre fuera de ese recuerdo tan suyo.

Quería quedarse y a la vez retirarse. Se sentía tan bien estar ahí con ella, el tiempo parecía inexistente, su cuerpo era suyo por fin, sin prestarlo o reducirlo a su corazón, quien egoístamente lo mantenía fatigado todo el tiempo.

_Cuando el cielo no logró alcanzar, a pesar de intentar e intentar, prontamente sin ideas éste quedó. El mapache hacia arriba sus ojos dirigió, abrazando la estrella muy pequeño se sintió, mientras la Luna muy alto y lejos se halló. _

_Cabizbajo el mapache un gran suspiro liberó y, sin mayor remedio, a la estrella entre sus patitas refugió. Aquella traviesa lucecita demasiado lejos de su casa rebotó. _

_De aquí a allá, deambulando andaba, mientras en su mente ideaba, como devolver al astro a su ubicación deseada._

_Así, con toda intención, la pequeña estrella las mejillas del peludo animalito presionó. Pues el mapache así de serio, se veía muy mono. En lugar de seguir frustrado o verse enojado, el mapache sonrió sonrojado. _

_¡Qué noche habría sido si con la estrella no se hubiera topado!_

_Resignado y un poquito encariñado, el mapache cargó la estrella sobre su costado._

En su garganta quedó atrapado un _te quiero _para su madre, mientras la voz se perdía entre los sonidos alrededor de ella. Incluso, en algún punto, su voz ya no parecía la misma, ni las caricias parecían ser de su mano.

_La noche, minuto a minuto, a su término llegaba, privando a la luna de seguir vigilante de su hija más atolondrada. El sol a su lado la presionaba, para que, a su estrella más torpe, al cielo retornara._

_Y, aquella noche de tranquilo otoño, fue un poco de viento, el que dio solución a todo este embrollo. Pues el cuerpo celeste rápidamente flotaba, de las patitas del mapache rápidamente se escapaba, con poquito aire, fácilmente se elevaba._

_El mapache hasta donde pudo la siguió. Corriendo, saltando y casi volando, a solo un palmo de su estrellita quedó. Muy, muy lejos estaba, y con su manita no la tomaba. Le gruñó una y otra vez que se quedara, pero la lucecita más y más se alejaba._

_En un parpadeo, la estrellita se perdió. La luna grandota, bajo su sombra la acogió._

_En la copa del árbol más alto el mapache aguardó, el regreso de la estrella por la noche esperó. Y al caer la oscuridad, ahí la divisó, pequeñita y juguetona, dando saltitos junto a la Luna la percibió._

_“¡Qué bonita se veía!”, suspiró. Y, aunque algún otro cuerpo celeste en el cielo brillaría, aquella estrellita era la única que el mapache esa noche y por siempre buscaría._

_“Hasta que, una mañana, el mapache con cierto león se encontró”, _terminó la voz de contar.

Las caricias en su rostro se detuvieron. No eran más las manos de su madre quienes le procuraban cariño.

“Así no termina el cuento”, gruñó Lexa con voz seca y ajena a la suya. “Y ni siquiera rima”.

“Tienes razón”, admitió la voz, “Pero nuestra historia comienza así”.

Lexa abrió lentamente los ojos. Se encontró con las pupilas azules de Clarke mirándole alegre al tenerla de regreso. En su habitación, o al menos en el rango que alcanzaba a ver, se encontraba todas y cada una de las escenas del cuento pintados en acuarela. Todo era idéntico salvó el último lienzo, dónde el mapache se encontraba con el león regordete que Clarke le mostró en la playa días antes.

“Enhorabuena por tu nuevo corazón”, celebró la rubia conteniendo su propia felicidad en cada sílaba.

Lexa no podía ver sus labios en aquella bonita curva que siempre se armaba cuando estaba cerca y, sin embargo, sabía que sonreía. Sus ojos lo gritaban.

Sintió su mano rodeando la suya mientras con cariño Clarke peinaba los rebeldes mechones de cabello que caían en su rostro y parcialmente la ocultaban de su vista. Lexa tomó con fuerza aquella mano y, con la energía que tenía tras todo lo que pasó en los últimos días, las cirugías, el ir y venir consciente, lo primero que pensó fue en las preguntas que hizo a Titus antes.

Clarke permitió que la chica llevara su extremidad hasta su pecho, donde la delgada bata de paciente resguardaba el parche que protegía la herida sobre su piel. No entendía del todo el objetivo de aquello, pero sabía que, si alguien la veía, sería motivo para que la corrieran de ahí.

Lexa depositó su mano con cuidado. Confiando por completo en Clarke para no ser lastimada, ya fuera en ese momento o en cualquier otro a venir.

“¿Qué te dice, _Klark_?”, titubeó Lexa. “¿Qué te dice mi nuevo corazón?”

Se tomó su tiempo para responder. Realmente buscando sentir lo que la chica quería, lo que ella misma y los oídos de la castaña querían verdaderamente oír.

“Han respondido la pregunta que estaba por hacerte”, optó por decir. “Él dice que has aceptado ser mi novia”.

Los monitores confirmaron la respuesta, acelerándose un poco en cada palpitar que graficaban en las pantallas.

Lexa se sonrojó, habría dicho lo mismo de haber sido la situación, no obstante, este nuevo y sano corazón, tan ajeno a los últimos veintisiete días, también latía para ella. Con la misma emoción e intensidad, como si en el punto de su intercambio el otro le hubiera susurrado cuál era su nueva misión al integrarse en ese cuerpo y a esa persona.

“Siéntelo una vez más”, pidió nuevamente Lexa en un murmuro débil. “¿qué te dice?”

Clarke no demoró esta vez.

“Me quieres”, dijo. “Más nunca de lo que podría quererte yo a ti”, concluyó.

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradezco a todas las lectoras que dieron lectura, seguimiento, kudos y comentarios conforme avanzaba la historia (OJO: aún le queda un poco de vida, no es un cierre total la historia). 
> 
> El cuento lo redacté pensando en un viejo amor, tiene una moraleja personal pero dejaré que ustedes encuentren el sentido que más les convenga al mismo. Al final lo use en mi tesis de posgrado. Este fic me ha acompañado en tres años de residencia en Anestesiología, aunque sólo me anime a terminarlo ahora que la etapa llega a su final también.
> 
> Se preguntaran por qué no hay otro beso entre las chicas. Bueno, es sencillo, no todo romance se trata del contacto, sino de los detalles. Quise construir la relación de las chicas en base a acciones pequeñas que son amor por si mismas.
> 
> Ya vendrán más besos, smut y cursilerias en los capítulos que vienen. La historia- por ahora- cierra inocentemente.
> 
> Fueron 27 días para diseccionar los latidos del corazón de Lexa. Los mismos días que a Clarke en la serie le costó enamorarse enteramente de ella en Polis (he aquí la relación con el título).
> 
> Nos seguiremos leyendo. Estén atentas a los capítulos extras.
> 
> Nuevamente. Muchas gracias.


	30. Algunos días después.

“¡Hey, tómalo con calma”, exclamó Clarke al ver a Lexa levantarse de su cama, completamente vestida y lista para irse. Su espanto lo provocó el salto desprovisto de cuidado desde una superficie hasta la otra. Parecía que el corazón que se detendría en cualquier momento sería el de Clarke.

“Toda mi vida la he _tomado con calma_”, gruñó Lexa tomando asiento en la incómoda silla de ruedas que tenían dispuesta para ella a un par de metros de distancia.

“Y por eso sigues viva, niña”, le reclamó Indra. Asegurándose con mirada de águila que no quedara nada en la habitación.

Lexa suspiró dejando que las dos mujeres la resguardaran bajo el ala de su cuidado. En el trascurso de su recuperación no podría decir quien era peor de todos ellos, si su padre que casi lloraba de felicidad al verla cada vez que entraba en donde ella estaba, Anya que no paraba de recordarle todas esas palizas pendientes que le debía por ser tan molesta en esos años, Indra con su toque sobre protector militarista o Clarke que parecía desvivirse con detalles y todo el cariño que pudiera ofrecer en veinticuatro horas tan sólo para reiniciar el cronómetro cada anochecer.

Perdió la cuenta de los días que estuvo hospitalizada después del número siete. Los primeros tuvo que pasarlos en aislamiento en la terapia intensiva, todo mundo se vestía como si pudiera contagiarlos de algo grave – cuando era al revés-, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba sola y lo pasaba dormida. Muy a su pesar no volvió a ver a su mamá, de cierta manera Lexa se convenció que no fue un sueño, sino un punto clave para tomar una decisión.

Se sentía satisfecha con su elección.

Incluso teniendo de nuevo la oportunidad, una y otra vez, elegiría quedarse.

Toda su vida. Esta nueva vida al menos, tenía una magia que la anterior nunca le ofreció.

No recordaba sentirse así de bien incluso cuando era una niña. Tenía tanta energía que no parecía real, tampoco entendía como es que su cuerpo tenía tanta hambre y como era incapaz de controlarla. Había tanto que quería hacer, experimentar y sentir. Todos esos nuevos días pasaban tan rápido que fue sencillo perder la cuenta, lo único que la mantenía en conexión temporal era Clarke, ella y su bonita insistencia de quererla. No existió noche que no reclamara su derecho sobre la lectura del cuento desde que despertó, lo hacía en persona cuando podía o por llamada telefónica cuando era necesario. Lexa recordaba que uno de sus nuevos días favoritos en esta etapa fue cuando le permitieron el traslado a una habitación común, ya no en el área pediátrica, ni mucho menos en el pasillo que cargaba una maldición sobre sus pacientes; esa noche fue la primera que Clarke pasó a su lado, permitiéndole a Lexa recostarse sobre su hombro mientras la escuchaba recitar las viejas rimas de su madre.

Quién sí recordaba cada día como si fueran únicos e irrepetibles era Clarke. Recordaba el golpeteo bajo la piel de Lexa cuando accedió a ser su novia, la forma en la que ambas respiraban y la mirada entre ellas mientras eso pasaba. También recordaba cómo Lexa se quedó dormida segundos después. Para ella, esa sería su verdadera propuesta, la original. Tenía en su inventario mental las sonrisas de su chica que a ese día alcanzaban un centenar de ejemplares en su presencia.

Después de semanas enteras en el hospital, Titus Flamekeeper por fin estaba seguro de darle el alta para irse a su casa a hacer lo mismo: Descansar. Nadie, ni siquiera Clarke o Gustus, parecían tan satisfechos con el resultado de la cirugía como él, era tanta su alegría que en los pases de visita Titus parecía enamorado de la favorable evolución de la chica.

“Debes acudir a tus sesiones de rehabilitación”, enumeraba el médico. “Por nada del mundo debes dejar de tomar tu medicamento, la próxima semana te he agendado para realizarte un estudio de imagen. Sabes los datos de alarma, todo es importante”, recalcó, “Tienes mi número para emergencias”, repetía por novena ocasión.

“Lo sé”, reiteró ella por décima vez.

“Confirma que se lo tome”, señaló a Clarke, quien asintió con fervor.

“Usa protección…”, se escuchó un resoplido burlesco. “… cuando salgas, cubrebocas sobre todo”, terminó.

“Lo haremos… es decir, ella lo hará”, farfulló Clarke corrigiéndose de inmediato totalmente apenada.

En el pasillo, Anya y Raven cuchicheaban respecto a la broma interna generada por tal comentario. Ese día en particular cumplían tres desde que inició oficialmente su noviazgo. Pese a las apuestas generales, Anya terminó siendo quien preguntó a la latina si quería ser su novia. Augustus y Jake perdieron frente a Lexa más de cien dólares, Clarke quien apostó también por su amiga tuvo que prometer otra forma de pago menos convencional. Indra y Abby no tenían claro quién podría ser la primera así que terminaron siendo jueces de la legalidad en la apuesta. Anya se habría ofendido de no ser porque Raven parecía feliz por el resultado.

La mayor de las Woods no lo planeó mucho, sólo esperó un momento que sintiera correcto y lo hizo. No preparó una escena, no compró flores, ni adornó con corazones, en realidad, estuvieron toda esa tarde viendo películas y comiendo pizza – para mal de Gus, a Raven también le gustaba hawaiana- y, cuando Rae estaba a punto de despedirse, Anya sacó los viejos diarios de su madre y los dejó sobre sus piernas. Dentro de ellos un pequeño papel que tenía escrita cuidadosamente la pregunta que cerraba el itinerario de Raven para sus vacaciones. Por supuesto la chica no contestaría de manera normal, se esperó hasta las dos de la mañana- justo al terminar de leer todo el material- para ofrecer una respuesta muy a su estilo, con intención total de despertarla le mandó un mensaje que le obligaría a asomarse por la ventana donde se encontró con un dron armado completamente por ella del que colgaría el mismo papelito con la respuesta al reverso.

Anya, viviría embargada de gratitud desde el trasplante de Lexa, sonriendo con el mismo encanto con el que la castaña lo hacía. Como la mayor y responsable de la familia, pasó los primeros días posteriores a la cirugía de Alexandra reprimiendo todo el temor e incertidumbre que aún se albergaba dentro de ella, el tiempo seguía siendo lento cuando se trataba de que su persona favorita en el mundo se recuperara, había nuevas reglas en una lista que ya consideraba larga. Las noches que no pasaba en el hospital cuidando las respiraciones de Lexa, las sobrellevaba en compañía de Raven, quien le permitía dormir abrazada a ella en el silencio más cómodo que jamás encontrarían en otro sitio y con ninguna otra persona; la latina era aire fresco para Anya, podía leerla aun cuando llevaban tan poco de conocerse; sabía cuándo necesitaba llorar y era sumamente consciente de lo mucho que negaría tal necesidad, siempre repitiendo que más allá de los porcentajes y adversidades, todo estaría bien. Y si dejaba de estarlo, ella estaría ahí para intentar arreglarlo. Le recordó en algún momento que estaba bien que se sintiera feliz, que no existían motivos para sentir culpa o egoísmo.

Lexa tendría a Clarke, como Anya a ella.

Anya supo que amaba a Raven tan pronto la escuchó decir eso. Quizá dos días después de su primer beso. Lo que le parecía ridículo y apresurado, sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a clasificar absurdo a su corazón porque era consciente de que no se sentiría diferente, incluso años, más adelante.

“Sí, Doctor T. Clarke cuidará de Lexa”, bromeó Raven al verlos salir al pasillo.

“He quitado la cerradura de su habitación, sólo como precaución extra”, respondió Anya haciendo alusión a su plática semanas atrás.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco, aunque sus mejillas estuvieran el rojo vivo.

“Yo me preocuparía más por controlar a Clarke, no sabes los impulsos que puede llegar a tener”, agregó Raven.

“¡Basta!”, intervino Clarke. “¿Algo más que quiera decirnos, Doctor Flamekeeper?”

“No”, respondió solemne. Era un tipo alto y calvo, con la mirada seria y semblante inescrutable, sin embargo, nadie podría negar que en ese momento, justo en ese segundo cuando miró a Lexa antes de firmar su alta formal a casa, sus ojos brillaron con cariño y paternalismo. “Cuídate, ¿sí?”

Lexa asintió sin decir nada. Nunca admitiría que adoraba a su médico. Era demasiado cuadrado, estricto y remilgado, siempre con prohibiciones y reglas para ella. Empero, fue él único que no perdió la esperanza en ella y peleó hasta el final para no entregársela tan fácil ni tan rápido a su madre. Quizá Lexa jamás sabría sus motivos, si fue para remediar la perdida de una paciente tan importante como lo fue Becca o si lo hizo porque sentía genuino interés en ello.

Sólo sabía que tenía esta nueva oportunidad gracias a él.

“Nos volveremos a ver”, se despidió Lexa extendiéndole la mano formalmente.

El médico sonrió, dejando salir un suspiro.

“Lo haremos, _Heda_”.

* * *

La travesía hasta la residencia de los Woods fue una experiencia curiosa. Indra fue la encargada de conducir, dado que quería asegurarse que la técnica de manejo de las chicas no fueran causa de estrés extra para Lexa; Anya y Raven aceptaron felizmente, significaba mayor tiempo para poderse tomar de las manos o besarse si era el caso. A su lado, Clarke no parecía compartir su felicidad por completo mientras miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y envidia como Lexa parecía perdida en su descubrimiento del mundo nuevamente, esta vez sin puntas nasales ni limitaciones extremas. Se preguntó qué podría cruzar por la mente de Lexa, así mismo no se sacaba de los pensamientos que ese día cumplían tres semanas de noviazgo, lo mucho que deseaba besar otra vez a la castaña. No lo había hecho desde el último en la UCI y con un cubrebocas de por medio.

Controlar tal deseo, se estaba convirtiendo en un castigo demasiado largo.

A su vez, los pensamientos de Lexa no distaban mucho de los de la rubia, repasando puntos en una lista nueva que creó en el momento exacto en el que se supo con tiempo para ello.

“No puedo quedarme para la cena”, habló Indra justo antes de aparcar frente a la casa de las chicas. “De hecho, no vendré en unos días, Gaia y su padre quieren que pasemos una semana fuera de la ciudad”.

“Te hemos quitado el pretexto perfecto para evitar a tu familia, ¿eh?”, bromeó Anya.

Sorprendentemente, Indra sonrió.

“Estaré de regreso para despedirme de ustedes”, se dirigió a las futuras universitarias. “No dejes pasar tus citas con Titus, tampoco dejes pasar tus sesiones de rehabilitación, he escrito todo tu itinerario del mes en la pizarra que tu padre instaló en la cocina, también subí los eventos en el calendario familiar…”

“Estaré bien”, aseguró Lexa. “No tengo intención de dejar de estarlo en mucho tiempo”, mientras decía esto, sus ojos buscaron los de Clarke a través del retrovisor, “saluda a Gaia y a Garrett de mi parte, ¿sí?”

Indra asintió. Fuera del automóvil, Jake y Gustus empezaban a bajar el pequeño equipaje que Lexa solía acarrear consigo en sus estadías en el hospital, también le acercaron una silla de ruedas que amablemente rechazó con el pretexto de caminar y recuperar toda la fuerza muscular que necesitaba. En sus planes estaba acudir a la misma escuela que Clarke e inscribirse en tantas actividades como le fuera posible para el final del verano.

“Tápale los ojos, Clarke”, pidió su padre.

Así lo hizo, con cuidado y el mismo cariño de siempre. La guió perfectamente a través del umbral de la puerta y la detuvo en el punto en el que ambos hombres la querían para que viera su sorpresa.

En la sala de estar colgaba un enorme letrero que le deseaba la bienvenida de regreso, en el ambiente el aroma a pizza invadía el sentido del olfato. Muchas de las mejoras realizadas a la casa para facilitar la vida de Lexa durante su enfermedad fueron removidos, algo que la chica apreciaría en silencio. Cerca de ellos estaba un número prudente de invitados, como Abby, Octavia y Lincoln, también estaba la madre de Raven mirando con cierta desaprobación a su hija y la chica con la que estaba relacionada, a quien la latina le tenía estrictamente prohibido decir o hacer nada negativo. Muy cerca se encontraba Angelica y Bellamy Blake.

Gus le dio la señal a Clarke, quitando sus manos del rostro de la chica.

“Bienvenida”, gritaron todos a unísono.

Gustus abrazó a su hija fascinado, siendo elevado por Jake quién parecían tan emocionado como su propio padre. Octavia se acercó a ella poco después, ignorando a Clarke y a Raven totalmente.

“Estoy muy feliz por tu trasplante, espero saques el máximo provecho de tu nuevo corazón”, le expresó con sinceridad, “sólo no con ella”, apuntó a Clarke, “después de todo lo que hice, la muy malagradecida olvidó avisarme, si no hubiera sido por Lincoln…”

“Ya te dije que lo siento”, replicó Clarke.

“Lincoln, dile a la susodicha que no es suficiente”, gruñó Octavia.

El enfermero puso los ojos en blanco, limitándose a tomarla por los hombros para calmarla.

“No deberías estar tan molesta con Clarke, después de todo te consiguió un enfermero sexy”, objetó Raven sin soltar de la mano a Anya.

“No puedo creer que te avisara a ti antes que a mí”, resopló Octavia. ”De todas las personas, ¡a ti!”

“Fue papá Griffin quien me avisó”, corrigió Raven. “Además, debía estar ahí, Anya esperaba por mí”, informó.

“_Pajarito, _te apreció y todo, pero no me metas en el problema, ¿sí?”, le pidió besando el dorso de su mano en conciliación.

Entre la multitud, alguien ahogó una risa socarrona.

Las tres amigas abrieron los ojos tanto como pudieron.

“¿Qué hace él aquí?”, preguntó Clarke.

Anya y Lexa se miraron mutuamente, confundidas.

“Jake invitó a mi mamá a la reunión, Boris no tenía planes así que se pegó a ella”, contestó Octavia. “Consideraré que estamos a mano si toleras a mi hermano, ¿sí?”

“Dile que se comporte y lo haré”, espetó Clarke.

“¿Quién es él?”, preguntaron las hermanas.

Octavia se tomó un momento para responder.

“Ex ligue de Raven quien tiene un crush con… ouch”, se quejó la morena cuando Clarke le dio un golpe seco para hacerla callar.

“¿Ex ligue?”, inquirió Anya restando contacto entre su mano y la de la latina.

“Todos tenemos derecho de equivocarnos”, atajó Raven como si no fuera gran cosa, retomando la mano de su novia. “Dijiste que no era importante hablar de nuestros antecedentes”.

“Eso aplicaba únicamente a mí, quiero saber tu historial”, atajó Anya, “empezando por él”, exigió.

“Háblale de Finn, es una historia tan larga que no querrá enterarse del resto”, bromeó Octavia.

“Claro, podría comenzar diciendo que Finn es el chico con el que Clarke se enredó antes de saber que era mi novio”, expresó Raven sabiendo el daño que ocasionaría.

“Bueno, vayamos por pizza, hemos traído con todos los ingredientes”, dijo con falsa emoción Clarke, “tu papá sólo pidió que no hubiera piña, aunque cambió de parecer cuando mi padre admitió que era su favorita”.

Ambas hermanas Woods se quedaron congeladas con el intercambio de información de los segundos previos.

“Él no es _tan_ importante”, comentaron Clarke y Raven al mismo tiempo.

Y no lo era. Si bien, su mayor virtud fue fortalecer la amistad y sororidad entre las chicas, no hubo mayor importancia del chico en la vida de ambas.

“Creo que eso debo determinarlo yo, Rae”, demandó Anya.

Clarke volteó a ver discretamente a Lexa. Era difícil olvidar que la chica no tenía experiencia romántica alguna más allá de Costia, cosa que la rubia entendía, nunca hablaron de sus ex parejas con detalle, no creía que fuera relevante ni en su presente ni en su pasado, pero no debía subestimar cómo podía sentirse la castaña al respecto. Lexa parecía tranquila, sus ojos brillaban con un interés diferente a cualquier otro manifestado antes, más no dijo nada, parecía demasiado feliz para dejar que algo tan absurdo como los celos arruinaran su buen humor.

Al contrario de su hermana, se acercó a Clarke, dejándose acompañar a la cocina.

Los invitados que Lexa no conocía fueron presentados al momento de sentarse en la mesa. Angelica era una mujer muy agradable, cabello negro, alta con cierta determinación en su persona, era muy similar a Octavia, parecía caerle bien a su papá y eso hacía que le cayera bien a ambas hijas. Algo imposible de decir del hijo mayor, quien parecía tomar a broma todo.

“Así que tú eres la chica detrás de la puerta, ¿eh?”, quiso bromear el muchacho como primera impresión, recordando cuando dieron el alta a Clarke y Lexa estuvo dispuesta a echarla de su vida por ello. “Ahora entiendo porque el interés de la princesa por ti. Ella no habría insistido tanto por nada”.

Lexa no respondió. No la apetecía hablar con desconocidos con un sentido del humor tan absurdo, mucho menos de un tema como ese.

“Supongo que ahora entiendes como es que Clarke jamás te hará caso”, respondió Octavia por todos.

“No. A lo mucho sólo tardará más en caer”, continuo Bellamy.

Lexa levantó mínimamente una de sus cejas, tensando su mandíbula con mayor fuerza. Algo que Clarke podría leer a metros de distancia.

“Oh, muchacho. Mi hija está comprometida en matrimonio con Alexandra desde hace un mes”, saltó al rescate Jake.

“Desde hace tres semanas, somos una pareja oficial”, añadió Lexa con tono suave.

“Y se casarán en cinco años, cuando nosotros lo hagamos”, quiso participar Raven, “será una boda doble”.

Integrantes de la familia Woods y Griffin tosieron un poco por la afirmación.

“Parece que lo tienen todo planeado”, habló la señora Reyes con tono agrio.

Raven puso los ojos en blanco, ignorando el comentario.

“Bien”, puntualizó Bellamy. “Siempre queda la noche antes de la boda, para despedirse de la soltería”.

“Hermano, no hagas que le diga a papá Woods que te corra de aquí”, le pidió Octavia.

Lincoln se puso detrás de ella, asegurándose de dar la imagen correcta para hacer que el chico guardara silencio de una vez por todas.

“Es una tarde muy agradable, ¿no les parece?”, se expresó Lincoln con tono dulce y amenazante, muy similar al que usaba en el hospital para calmar a un paciente o familiar difícil. “¿Qué tal la pizza, Heda”

“Exquisita”, respondió sin desviar la mirada del petulante moreno. Si fuera otra su vida, su fuerza y su cuerpo, quizá le habría pateado el trasero a Bellamy Blake al primer comentario estúpido.

“Lo haremos después”, susurró Anya a su lado, pensando exactamente lo mismo que su hermana.

Gustus por su lado, estaba fascinado con la reunión en su casa. Habían pasado años desde que tuvo algo así en casa, le habría gustado hacer algo más formal, generar una buena impresión en la madre de Raven y a su vez demostrar su gratitud por el apoyo al resto de los asistentes. Pero algunas intervenciones – Jake- le hicieron ver que podría agradar más a la chica festejada algo sencillo e íntimo, Lexa no tenía una comida favorita fuera de lo ofrecido en el hospital bajo ciertas circunstancias. Era necesario que la introdujeran al vasto mundo culinario que su dieta restringida antes de su trasplante, no le permitió gozar.

Ese fue el primer fin de semana tradicional en el que las familias se reunían. La siguiente semana hicieron una barbacoa y hamburguesas en el inmenso patio trasero de los Griffin. Posteriormente repitieron el lugar, sólo que fue la señora Reyes quien llevo enchiladas para comer, y así por tiempo indefinido, sin razón especifica. Lexa supo que su comida favorita sería la pizza, más por valor sentimental que por sabor de cierta forma, conocería cientos de platillos caseros. Sabría que detestaba la cerveza (de la que probó un trago pequeño únicamente y bajo supervisión).

Después de la segunda botella de vino tinto por parte de los adultos, Raven y Anya se escaquearon del festejo. Cualquier sospecharía su intención de estar solas, Gustus se puso rojo admitiendo que usaba tapones para los oídos por las noches. Jake y Abby rieron en respuesta, ganándose la única broma que podría hacer fibrilar el corazón de Clarke, más no el de Lexa.

“Ya verán cuando Lexie se quede a dormir con Clarke en su casa”, dijo el hombre sin pensarlo realmente.

Clarke se puso blanca como la cera ante semejante comentario. Ni siquiera había besado a Lexa en todo este tiempo, cómo podría pensar en tener algo más.

“No les faltaría el respeto a los papás de Clarke haciendo eso”, determinó Lexa.

“Muy prudente de ti, Alexandra”, respondió Abby. “Más no espero lo mismo de mi propia hija”, manifestó.

“¡Mamá!”

Abby se encogió de hombros. Ella sabía de lo que hablaba.

Jake por su parte tenía en la punta de la lengua su curiosidad a nada de saltar.

“¿Tres semanas? ¿Cómo es que no nos hemos enterado antes?”, inquirió. “Clarke Elizabeth Griffin… cómo tu padre, exijo saber”.

“Y cómo tu hija, me resguardo en mi derecho de no proporcionar tal información”, contestó Clarke. No muy segura de que Lexa lo recordara realmente, sin querer presionar al respecto.

“Fue muy lindo”, empezó la castaña, bebiendo un sorbo de agua antes de seguir. “Fue cuando desperté después de mi cirugía, _Klark_ extendió dibujos del cuento de mamá por la habitación, agregando un pequeño detalle en el final al que tuve que responder innegablemente que sí”, contó con calma y sutil esmero. “A pesar de luchar contra la sedación, no pude evitar quedarme dormida aun así recuerdo vagamente cada detalle de ese día”.

Clarke estaba boquiabierta cuando Lexa acabo de hablar.

“¿El cuento de mamá?”

Lexa asintió.

“Antes de saber si tendría o no un nuevo corazón, le pedí a Anya que le diera el_ cuaderno _a _Klark_”.

Gustus parecía feliz y triste al mismo tiempo.

“Se ha equivocado en la misma rima que tú”, mintió Lexa, haciendo que el rostro de Gustus se iluminara. No le había contado de su reunión con su mamá, no por querer resguardar para sí el encuentro y lo charlado, sino porque quería decirle en algún punto que ella quería que fuera feliz de nuevo, bajo sus propias reglas y términos.

“¡Te lo dije!”, exclamó Jake a Abby.

“Me alegro por ambas”, dijo Abby buscando la mano de su hija para reforzar su afirmación.

“Nunca me preocupé por ustedes”, aseveró Jake. “Se tardaron un poco, pero estoy… estamos más que satisfechos”.

Clarke puso los ojos en blanco. Su padre siempre se mostraría más feliz que las dos por cualquier suceso en el noviazgo, salvo por el infortunado suceso que se daría un año después, cuando pareció sufrir a la par de su propia hija. Sin embargo, era muy pronto para hablar de eso.

“¿Cómo es qué yo no me enteré?”, preguntó Lincoln.

“Nadie lo hizo. No sabía si Lexa lo recordaba, así que planeaba reafirmar mi petición en algún punto de hoy o la siguiente semana”, admitió Clarke apenada.

Lexa la miró avergonzada.

“No volviste a mencionarlo, creí que realmente fue un sueño”, explicó.

“Son tan torpes”, se burló Octavia.

“No. Son afortunadas”, intervino Angelica Blake, echando una mirada al padre de la castaña. Quizá, sólo quizá, ella hablaba de la suerte de Lexa al tenerlo a él como padre. Quizá también Jake le habló maravillas de Augustus Woods mientras se trasladaban a su casa, lo buen padre que es, lo soltero que se encontraba, lo gracioso, gallardo y amable que era. Tal vez la mirada de Angelica a Gus era de ensueño y descubrimiento.

* * *

Lincoln se encargó de llevar a los Blake y a la señora Reyes a casa un par de horas después. Prometió pasar a visitar a Lexa ahora que no sería paciente suya con regularidad, aunque también le reclamó por adelantado que no se olvidara de él en cada cita que tuviera en el hospital.

Jake y Abby fueron los siguientes en partir a casa. El primero tenía un viaje de negocios inaplazable, se tendría que ausentar una semana entera para ponerse al margen de sus pendientes, Abby por su lado tenía que cubrir el turno nocturno en urgencias ese día, por lo que, aunque hubiera querido quedarse más tiempo, le fue imposible.

Gustus prometió que llevaría a Jake al aeropuerto la mañana siguiente, así que tendría que irse a dormir temprano si deseaba despertarse a tiempo. Lo último que hizo fue escoltar a su hija y su nuera- como ambos padres parecían encantados de llamar a la hija del otro- hasta su habitación.

“Estaré en mi recámara, si necesitan algo, pueden gritarme… bromeo, sigue habiendo un intercomunicador en tu mesita de la noche”, dijo encantado, “aún podrías necesitar de mí en la madrugada”, riñó la futura respuesta de su hija menor.

Las despidió en el pasillo, consciente de la pequeña sorpresa que aún tenía Clarke para su hija. Un poco más allá, justo a la altura de la habitación de Anya, se escuchaban pequeños suspiros y otros sonidos mesurados por los que Gustus sólo negó y aceleró su paso hasta su destino.

“¿Siempre son así?”, preguntó Lexa tocando el pomo de la puerta para entrar en su alcoba.

“¿Así cómo?”, preguntó Clarke intentando desviar el tema.

“Tan enérgicas”.

“No tengo la menor idea”, pero sí la tenía. Raven no paraba de hablar de ello, sobre cuán buena era Anya, de todo lo que se perdió en el verano, de lo que sería su vida en el mismo dormitorio. Octavia y ella la veían con cansancio, pues ninguna había avanzado demasiado en su propia relación, aunque tampoco llevaban la misma prisa.

Era curioso como Anya despertaba ese lado de Raven, como el romántico cursi que jamás le vieron con ninguna otra relación.

“Espera”, pidió Clarke antes de entrar. “Cierra los ojos”, le ordenó.

Lexa lo hizo al instante, permitiendo que la rubia la tomara de la mano y le ayudara a entrar.

“Ábrelos… ahora”, le pidió.

Era la misma habitación. La decoración era la que su padre montó cuando ella era una niña, con una modesta variación que la comandante amó desde el momento mismo en que la detectó. Los dibujos del cuento estaban acomodados por orden en la pared que daba a la ventana, cada uno de los bosquejos estaban ahí, el cuento íntegramente ilustrado. La adición del león estaba enmarcado especialmente, colocado sobre la mesita de noche.

Sobre la cama estaba su peluche de mapache acompañado de una estrella y un león regordete como en el dibujo.

“Tu papá me ayudó a confeccionarlos”, respondió Clarke a la pregunta tácita en la mirada de la castaña. “Me dijo que Lexacoon fue su creación, así que lo creí oportuno”, confesó, “él y mi papá cocieron a mano los patrones. Fue muy entretenido verlos así, incluso tengo fotos…”

Lexa la miró como lo hizo la primera vez que se vieron frente a frente. Sus ojos verdes estaban dilatados, era tan profunda que la rubia podría sentirse perderse en ella.

“Te quiero”, dijo Lexa lacónicamente. “Siento haberte hecho creer que no recordaba lo sucedido, así como lamento haber sido una pésima novia las últimas semanas”, se disculpó. “Lo cierto es que te tuve presente desde el primer latido de este corazón”, señaló su pecho.

Clarke, quien no había soltado sus manos, las atrajo hacia sus labios y besó su dorso con cariño.

“Quiero hacer algo”, musitó Lexa con tono mesurado.

“Lo que quieras, siempre que no rompamos ninguna regla”, le hizo la observación.

Lexa sonrió con intención misteriosa. “Puede que toquemos los límites de un par de ellas”.

“Bien. Pero no me responsabilizaré por ello”, habló Clarke con voz rasposa.

“Ahora cierra tú los ojos”, instó Lexa.

Clarke la miró unos segundos antes de hacerle caso. Esperaba muchas cosas de una situación así, más nunca el sollozo que escapó de su pecho cuando sintió la mano de Lexa acariciar su mejilla y, poco a poco, llevar ese gesto hacia sus labios con un beso corto y tierno que extendió por la piel de su rostro, besando devotamente sus mejillas, sus parpados, el puente de su nariz, terminando en sus labios nuevamente. Clarke tomó por las muñecas a Lexa, controlando el ritmo.

“No”, le pidió Lexa.

Clarke no puedo evitarlo.

“Lo siento. Es sólo que… es tan tonto… tuve miedo, Lexa. Tuve miedo de llegar una mañana y encontrarme con tu cama vacía, de recibir un mensaje y que dijera que el corazón no era lo suficientemente fuerte”, sollozó. “Y a la vez soy tan feliz porque estás aquí, y puedo suspirar tu presencia, puedo tocarte, puedo ser yo para ti”.

“Y yo serlo para ti”, contestó Lexa. “Estoy aquí. Lo seguiré estando por el tiempo que el destino tenga por oportuno”, prometió.

“Es insuficiente”, terció Clarke,

“Es generoso”, dijo Lexa acariciando las mejillas de Clarke, quien aún la tenía sujetas firmemente. “Pedí una sola cosa en nuestra historia: tiempo. Y lo tengo ahora”, susurró. “Planeo usarlo sabiamente, _Klark. _Planeo besarte cada minuto que tengamos para ello, planeo empaparme de ti, mirarte cerca como te tengo ahora o lejos si sucede en algún momento”.

Clarke la besó de nuevo.

Quería eso y más.

Anhelaba tener su primera cita a solas y fuera del hospital o de esa casa. Llevarla a comer un helado en el mismo parque en el que montaron juntas bicicleta por primera vez, recostarse en el césped esperando la noche para ver luciérnagas entre las flores, contar algunas estrellas pensando en cuál sería la que miró su madre para escribir el cuento. Quería llevarla a su restaurante favorito, pedir el mejor platillo y compartirlo, después acercarse a una tienda de tatuajes donde se harían uno temporal porque venía en la lista. Llevarla al autocinema para ver películas viejas mientras la toma de la mano.

Quería eso y todo con ella. La lista nunca dejaría de escribirse realmente, siendo el pensamiento que la tranquilizaba cada noche.

El beso se volvió más profundo, ardía en el deseo de todos esos días que ambas lo esperaron. Por todos esos años que estuvieron tan cerca y tan lejos de encontrarse. El ritmo era peligroso, ninguna de las dos respiraba regularmente, sus manos ya no estaban controlando las de la otra, por el contrario, servían como apoyo a un abrazo que ninguna quería romper.

“Debemos parar”, recordó Clarke. “No quiero que algo salga mal en tu primer día de vuelta”.

Lexa se detuvo brevemente para mirar con sublime devoción el rostro de la que ahora era su novia. Por la comisura de sus ojos se asomaban lágrimas de entendimiento y gratitud.

_Tiempo._

Ese fue su último deseo cuando besó por primera vez a Clarke, cuando acarició su mejilla antes de sumirse en el ensueño que para ella fue paz y para el resto un infierno. Incluso cuando despertó y confesó a su padre de su inocente fechoría con la rubia, todo en lo que podría haber pensado era eso: el tiempo que quería a su lado.

Y ahora lo tenía. Así como el cariño de la chica en absoluta correspondencia.

“Tendremos mañana y muchos días más para ponernos al corriente”, prometió Clarke besándola en la mejilla.

Lexa asintió. Suspirando un _te quiero _que no articuló en voz alta. Palabras que coleccionaría para sí misma.


End file.
